La Vida En Nueva York
by ChamomileGirlHPGleek
Summary: Secuela de "Nueva York,Amor Y Glee". Sigue de nuevo las vidas de las chicas en la Gran Manzana mientras lidian con el trabajo, las relaciones, el matrimonio y la maternidad.
1. Cosas En Mente

**Holaaa lectores! Tal y como prometí, aquí está el primer capítulo de la secuela de "Nueva York, Amor Y Glee". Personalmente, no me gusta mucho el título, pero no se me ocurre otro ( Soy pesima para eso). Pero, por suerte, la historia estará mejor ( eso creo). Por cierto, sé que el capítulo es muy corto, pero bueno, es una forma de empezar. Espero que les guste de verdad y me digan que es lo que piensan. ¡Se los voy a agradecer mucho!. Ahora sí, aquí está, espero que valga la pena... ¡Disfruten!**

**Aviso: La serie Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de FOX, Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuck e Ian Brennan. Yo solo los uso para entretenerme escribiendo :)**

* * *

><p>Entré a Hudson´s con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pisando mis nuevos tacones Louboutin. Ahí pude ver a mi marido y a Larry revisando algo del ordenador.<p>

-Hola- los saludé.

Apenas Finn me vio, sonrió y se acercó para besarme.

-¿Qué has estado haciendo, Rach?- me preguntó.

Me senté en la barra y suspiré.

-Fuimos a buscar un vestido para Quinn para esta noche- le expliqué- Fue terrible.

Finn soltó una carcajada.

-Me imagino.

Asentí.

-Es un milagro que saliéramos ilesas- dije- Mercedes y ella no son muy compatibles para las compras.

Decir que fue de lo peor era poco. Para empezar, Quinn era la menos interesada de las cuatro en lo que se refería a compras, y Mercedes, por el otro lado, bueno, era una diseñadora, eso era lo único que pasaba por su cabeza.

-¿Consiguieron su objetivo?- me preguntó, entre risas.

-Por fortuna. Creo que Quinn se verá espectacular.

Esa misma noche, se llevaría a cabo la presentación de su nuevo libro, el cual estaba titulado "Regalo De Vida", y en el cual hablaba de su embarazo, de Claire, y daba consejos a las mujeres que pasaban por esa misma situación.

Me despedí de Finn y él quedó en llegar más tarde al evento cuando cerrara la cafetería.

Fui a nuestro departamento para recoger mis cosas, y una hora después, llegué con Mercedes, ya que ahí nos íbamos a arreglar, y después nos iríamos juntas.

Mientras Mercedes le hacía rulos al cabellos de Tina, y yo me aplicaba la base de maquillaje, mi amiga murmuró una palabrota y miró a la ventana con la boca abierta.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó Tina, y se asomó a ver lo que Mercedes contemplaba.

-Oh, Dios mio…

-¿Qué sucede, chicas?

Me acerqué, y por una abertura, pudimos espiar el departamento de enfrente. A unos centímetros de distancia estaba un hombre con el torso desnudo y una toalla atada a la cintura. Era atractivo, pero tal vez demasiado exagerado. Tina abrió los ojos como platos cuando el hombre comenzó a hacer abdominales.

-¿Se imaginan si se le cae la toalla?- preguntó Mercedes divertida.

-Eso es asqueroso- dijo Tina.

-Sí- admití- Muy desagradable.

Mercedes nos volteó a ver como si estuviéramos locas.

-Realmente pensé que Quinn no se encontraba aquí- dijo- Pero ahora recuerdo, ustedes dos tienen marido.- dio un largo suspiro- No me sorprende.

-Bueno, tú tienes novio- le recordó Tina.

-No es mi novio- la contradijo Mercedes.

-¿Segura?- le pregunté- Llevan más de un año viéndose.

Mercedes se encogió de hombros.

-Aún así no lo es- repuso- Y recuerden, me puedo divertir, estoy en una relación libre.

Tina y yo suspiramos y seguimos con lo nuestro.

Unos minutos después, Tina miró a Mercedes exasperada, ya que aún se encontraba espiando a su vecino.

-¡Aléjate de la maldita ventana de una maldita vez y termina con mi cabello!- le gritó.

Mercedes y yo la miramos sorprendida, y mi amiga no tuvo más remedio que hacerle caso.

-Ah, chicas- suspiró Mercedes- No sé qué haría sin ustedes.

* * *

><p>Finalmente, llegamos a tiempo a Barnes &amp; Noble para la presentación de Quinn. Ahí ya se encontraba ella con Noah y la pequeña Claire. Ya tenía un año de edad y estaba preciosa. La vestían como a una princesa, pero eso era gracias a que tenía a una tía como Mercedes.<p>

-¡Gracias por venir chicas!- se alegró Quinn.

-No hay de qué- contesté- Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Quinn.

Nos abrazamos y en eso llegó Artie. Saludó a Noah y se reunió inmediatamente con Tina.

-La señora Goldman ya está con Danny, y él ya se ha quedado dormido- le avisó.

Tina asintió.

-Oh, por cierto Rachel- Quinn se dirigió a mí- ¿Dónde está Finn?

-Se quedó en la cafetería- le avisé- Pero no te preocupes, cuando cierre, llegara directamente aquí.

-Me alegro-dijo.

Entonces, Meredith, la publicista de Quinn, llegó hacia donde estábamos nosotros, nos saludó y le avisó a Quinn que era tiempo de empezar la presentación.

Todos nos pusimos en nuestros lugares, y Quinn comenzó a dar un pequeño discurso acerca del libro, su experiencia al escribirlo, y dio sus agradecimientos. Volteé a ver a Noah y éste miraba a su esposa con orgullo. Justo en ese momento, sentí que alguien tomó mi mano. Era Finn.

-¿He llegado tarde?- preguntó.

-No, para nada- respondí sonriendo, y dándole un beso en la mejilla- Quinn está dando la introducción.

-Oh, perfecto.

* * *

><p>-Y justo cuando sientes aquella primera patadita, te das cuenta de que tu bebé ya está viviendo. ¿Qué es más hermoso que eso? No importa cuánto dolor físico tengas, todas las madres con las que he platicado, y yo misma puedo decir, es el mejor regalo que le puedes hacer a un ser humano. Cuando sabemos que está ahí, dentro de nosotras, debemos mirar al mundo y agradecer que estamos en esa condición, porque a nosotras nos tocó el don de dar vida, no quitarla, y también tenemos la oportunidad de que esas personitas que se están desarrollando dentro de nosotras algún día sean gente de bien gracias a que tenemos la oportunidad de enseñarles. Gracias.- terminó de leer Quinn.<p>

-¡ESA ES MI ESPOSA!-gritó Noah y se paró de su asiento para aplaudirle con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

Todos los presentes nos quedamos callados por un momento, algo desconcertados, pero después hicimos lo mismo que Noah y nos pusimos de pie para vitorear a mi amiga.

Quinn sonrío tímidamente y nos agradeció.

Después llegó la hora de firmar libros, y Tina fue la primera en la fila con su ejemplar en mano.

-Has estado fantástica, Quinn- la felicitó- Me muero por leerlo completo.

Quinn soltó una carcajada.

-Gracias, Tina.

-¿Vas a llevarte un ejemplar?- me preguntó Finn, divertido.

-¡Desde luego!

Me puse en la fila y esperé a que mi amiga estuviera disponible para que firmara mi libro.

Cuando terminó con la firma de libros, Meredith anunció que se haría una ronda de preguntas y respuestas. La más emocionada, sin duda, era Tina.

-Tranquila, querida- le dijo Mercedes- La ves todos los días. En algún momento te dirá como cambiar pañales.

Finn, Artie y yo nos atacamos de la risa, y Tina nos miró apenada.

-Muy bien- comenzó Meredith- Primera pregunta para la autora. ¡Adelante!

Tina levantó la mano y Quinn la señaló.

-De acuerdo, ella es Tina, una de mis mejores amigas- dijo Quinn, mientras Tina se levantaba de su lugar y saludaba a todos- ¿Cuál es tú pregunta, Tina?

-¿Es cierto que si lo haces mientras ovulas lo más seguro es que tu bebé sea niña?

-Oh, también, ¿ si lo haces antes o después de la ovulación, es probable que sea niño?- preguntó Artie.

Todos los miramos con la boca abierta.

Quinn se quedó petrificada.

-Ehh… chicos, creo que eso mejor lo consultan con una sexóloga.

Artie y Tina se volvieron a sentar sin hacer ningún comentario, más turbados que nunca.

-Bien…- dijo Quinn incomoda, retomando el tema- ¿Siguiente pregunta?

* * *

><p>Finn y yo llegamos al departamento con una enorme sonrisa en la cara. Definitivamente, aquella noche iba a quedar para la historia.<p>

En la habitación, comencé a deshacerme el peinado y a desmaquillarme y Finn se desabotonó la camisa.

-¿Qué te pareció el libro de Quinn?- le pregunté.

-Pues… no lo he leído- respondió, tomándome el pelo- Pero suena interesante.

-¿Crees que deberíamos leerlo?

Finn me miró sorprendido.

-¿Quieres… quieres tener un bebé?

Me acerqué a él y lo ayudé a quitarse el pantalón.

-Pues… podríamos comenzar a planearlo- le dije. Si tú quieres, claro.

-Si estás dispuesta…- comenzó- Podemos intentarlo.

Sonreí de oreja a oreja.

-Me parece buena idea- dije.

Y comencé a besarlo…

* * *

><p><strong>De acuerdo, no fue lo mejor que pude haber escrito, pero algo es algo :)... Con suerte, los siguientes capítulos estarán mejor. De cualquier manera, me gustaria tener reviews para saber si seguir con esto y si vale la pena, la verdad me encantaría, pero esta historia es para ustedes, así que necesito que me den luz verde :)<strong>

**Por lo pronto, les puedo adelantar que Rachel regresa a un lugar especial, con Finn, claro, y Mercedes les tiene algo que compartir a sus amigas.**

**Oh, bueno, ¿quieren más? REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS!**

**Nos seguimos leyendo...**


	2. La Fuga

**Holaaaaa! Antes que nada, les pido una disculpa por mi tardanza. No tengo excusas, simplemente, perdonenme. Afortunadamente, hoy encontré el tiempo para publicar el segundo capítulo. ¡Espero que les guste! pues, como les adelanté, Rachel regresa a un lugar especial. ¡Preparense para un capi lleno de Finchel! :D ¡Gracias por todos sus REVIEWS! ¡Y espero y me dejen unos poco más para este capítulo! ¡Se los voy a agradecer mucho! En fin, solo espero que les guste y que me digan lo que piensan... ¡Disfruten!**

**Aviso: La serie Glee y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad. Pertenecen a FOX, Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchcuk e Ian Brennan. Yo solo los uso para entretenerme escribiendo :)**

* * *

><p>Desperté a las siete de la mañana para levantar a Finn, pues se tenía que ir a trabajar, y se había quedado dormido.<p>

Inmediatamente se levantó sobresaltado y se metió a la ducha. Media hora después, mientras los dos desayunábamos, decidí hacerle una propuesta.

-Sabes…-comencé- En una semana es nuestro primer aniversario de bodas.

Finn abrió los ojos como platos mientras tomaba su café.

-¿Sí?- preguntó, y después me vio asustado- Ehh…Sí…¡Sí!

-Finn Hudson, no te habías olvidado de eso, ¿verdad?

-¡No, claro que no!- respondió.- Quince de abril. Ha sido el día más feliz de mi vida.

-Awww, Finn.

Suspiré y me senté en su regazo para darle un beso.

-Bueno, pues sí- continué- Cumplimos un año de casados, y aunque tal vez la tradición es que tú me sorprendas… estaba pensando que podríamos planear algo especial de antemano.

-Rachel Hudson- Finn sonrió- Eso era exactamente lo que estaba pensando.

Solté una carcajada, y lo besé aún más emocionada.

-¿Qué te parece tener una segunda luna de miel?- le pregunté.

-¿No tuviste suficiente con la primera?- preguntó- Digo, hicimos parada en muchos lugares.

-Bueno, tal vez sí nos excedimos en eso, pero este es nuestro primer aniversario. Debe de ser algo fuera de lo común. ¿No es triste la idea de una cena en cualquier restaurante de Manhattan? Eso ya lo hemos hecho muchas veces…

Finn me miró con suspicacia, y entonces yo tuve que dejar de hablar.

-Haber si entiendo- comenzó- ¿Lo que tú quieres es hacer alguna locura?

Me encogí de hombros.

-Lo que tú quieras con tal de que sea fuera de Nueva York.

Entonces a Finn le apareció un brillo en los ojos.

-¿Sabes que deberíamos hacer?

-¿Fugarnos?- pregunté.

Aquello parecía que ya lo habíamos dicho una vez cuando éramos adolescentes, pero claro, él no lo recordaría.

-Exactamente- respondió Finn- Vamos a disfrutar del mundo y perdernos por unos días sin decirle nada a nadie.

-¿A nadie?- pregunté con una sonrisa.

Finn asintió.

-Pero…¿qué vas a hacer con la cafetería?

-Pondré a Larry al mando.

-Espera… me estás diciendo que debemos fugarnos sin decirle nada a nadie, ¡pero Larry se va a enterar!.

-Pero no va a tener autorización para anunciar nuestro paradero.

Sonreí satisfecha.

-Es más… -dije- Esto va a ser tan secreto que yo misma voy a buscar los vuelos.

-¿Y a donde vamos a ir?- preguntó.

Oh, cierto. No nos habíamos puesto a pensar en eso. ¿Cuál podría ser el lugar ideal?

-No tengo idea- admití, mi sonrisa desvaneciéndose.

Finn me miró preocupado.

-Rach, debe de haber un lugar especial…

-Lo hay, solo que no sé…

Y entonces se me vino a la mente el recuerdo de una situación parecida hace ya casi dos años. Las chicas y yo queríamos tener un viaje espectacular. Sonreí de oreja a oreja.

-¡La citta eterna!- exclamé.

-¿Qué?- preguntó mi marido.

-¡Roma!- grité- ¡Deberíamos ir a Roma!

Finn soltó una carcajada.

-Me parece perfecto- admitió- Por algo la llaman también la ciudad del amor.

Finn se fue al poco rato, igual de emocionado que yo por nuestra próxima aventura.

Estando sola en nuestro departamento, me metí en Internet y busqué vuelos directos hacía Italia desde Nueva York, y a los veinte minutos me desesperé. No es que yo fuera un fósil que no entendía nada de eso, en realidad, se me daba organizar viajes, pero por algún motivo, estaba teniendo dificultad para encontrar vuelos a mediados de abril y no me quedó más remedio que tener que contarle del plan a Kate.

-¡No puedo creer que están por cumplir un año de matrimonio!- exclamó Kate por teléfono- Tom y yo apenas llevamos tres meses, y eso que yo me comprometí antes que tú.

Solté una carcajada.

-Pero, en fin- continuó Kate- Cuenta conmigo para esto. Y no te preocupes, de mi boca no saldrá el secreto.

-Muchísimas gracias, Kate- dije- Nunca dejaré de agradecerte todo lo que haces por mí.

-Pues para eso soy tú asistente, tonta-comentó.

-Gracias.

-No hay de qué. Entonces… te buscó los vuelos y te mando la información por correo electrónico, ¿te parece?

-Perfecto- acepté- Aquí estaré todo el día.

Después de colgar, no pude evitar ir a nuestro armario a sacar las maletas. Todo la mañana me puse a escoger ropa para Finn y para mí. Me bañé, hice rápidamente unas compras de supermercado, y regresé al departamento, ansiosa por tener noticias de Kate. Finalmente, una hora después, su mensaje llegó, y milagrosamente, encontró un vuelo disponible. El único inconveniente: era para el día siguiente.

Mi primer pensamiento fue _¿Quéeeeeee? ¿Mañana?_, pero, de cualquier forma, acepté, y compré los pasajes. Vi el reloj y eran las doce. En esa hora había quedado de verme con las chicas en Hudson´s.

Me puse un vestido de Stella McCarthney color beige, y unos zapatos Christian Louboutin color café, y salí disparada hacia las calles de Manhattan.

Tomé un taxi y al poco tiempo estuve en la cafetería de mi marido, encontrándome a las chicas en la barra platicando alegremente con él.

-Hola a todo el mundo- los saludé- Tarde, pero estoy aquí.

-¿En dónde estabas metida?- me preguntó Mercedes.

-En…en el supermercado. Hice unas compras, y después regresé al departamento y me arreglé para venir aquí.

-Oh-dijo Tina, y después se quedó pasmada- Se suponía que yo también debería de haber hecho las compras para la casa.

-Pues tendrás que esperar-dijo Mercedes, mientras Larry le servía otra copa de margarita- Esta reunión es importante.

-Oh, bueno, chicas- comencé- ¿les importa si hablo por un momento con Finn? Las alcanzo en la mesa.

-¿De qué van a hablar?¿Están teniendo una crisis matrimonial?- preguntó Mercedes, y Quinn le dio un codazo- Oh, olvídenlo. Te esperamos, Rachel.

Asentí, y pasé por debajo de la barra.

-Hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirte- le anuncié a Finn.

Me tomó de la mano y me condujo a su despacho, cerrando la puerta detrás de nosotros.

-¿Qué me tienes que decir?- preguntó.

Sonreí y traté de controlar mi emoción.

-Conseguí los vuelos- dije- Bueno, en realidad, Kate los consiguió.

Finn me miró confundido y le tuve que explicar.

-No lo pude hacer por mí misma- admití- pero le apliqué la misma orden que tú le diste a Larry. No le dirá a nadie, no te preocupes.

Finn se vio aliviado.

-En fin- continué- Consiguió los vuelos y… salimos mañana por la tarde.

Finn se sobresaltó.

-¿Mañana?

Asentí, un poco preocupada por su reacción.

-Rach, sería genial, pero… eso es muy rápido.

Suspiré.

-Ya lo sé- admití- A mí también me pareció demasiado pronto, pero… eso es exactamente lo que dijimos que haríamos: una locura.

Entonces Finn soltó una carcajada y la tensión se rompió.

-Señora Hudson… eso será entonces lo que haremos.

* * *

><p>-¿No te parece demasiado temprano para beber?- le preguntó Quinn preocupada a Mercedes, que ya llevaba su tercera margarita.<p>

-No si no tienes nada interesante que hacer- dijo- He decidido tomarme todo el día libre y no pienso más que perderme en el ocio.

-Yo en cambio tengo que ir al supermercado…- mencionó Tina, preocupada.

-Oh, por Dios, ya deja de hablar de eso- la reprimió Mercedes- Yo misma voy a comprar las cosas si quieres, pero cierra la boca.

Tina la miró ofendida.

-Pues yo al menos sí tengo cosas que hacer…

De acuerdo, aquello ya era demasiado. Hoy sería mi último día con ellas, y no las volvería a ver después de una semana, pero obviamente, eso no se los iba a decir. Tenía que pasar un buen rato con ellas, y las discusiones o los insultos, estaban definitivamente fuera de lugar.

-Chicas, deténganse- les ordené.- Recuerden, cada una de nosotras tiene su propia forma de ser, de pensar, y sus propias obligaciones. Vamos a respetarlas.

Mercedes soltó una carcajada y Tina asintió.

-Vaya- se sorprendió Quinn- Por fin alguien puede captar lo que he tratado de decirles todos estos años.

Entonces las cuatro soltamos una risotada que se pudo escuchar hasta donde estaba Finn.

Amo a mi marido, de eso no cabe duda, pero definitivamente extrañaría a las chicas, y me sentí un poco mal de no decirles nada, después de todo, no harían más que sentirse feliz por mí y desearme un buen viaje. Oh, bueno, esta era nuestra aventura, no se podía remediar.

* * *

><p>El avión aterrizó en la ciudad de Roma a las dos de la tarde de ahí.<p>

Finn y yo bajamos emocionados por aquella semana juntos disfrutando de nuestro amor.

Un autocar nos llevó al hotel, que debo mencionar, era hermoso, con la fachada al más estilo renacentista.

Cuando el mozo nos llevó a nuestra suite y depositó nuestras maletas en el armario, me miró con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Quella bella donna che sei!

-Gra…¡Grazie!- respondí.

Solté una risita nerviosa y cerré la puerta. Finn me miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué te dijo?- me preguntó.

-Ehh… dijo: ¡Bienvenidos a Roma!

-Oh

En realidad, me había dicho, _¡qué mujer tan hermosa es usted!_, según pude comprender, pero eso no se lo dije a Finn.

Una hora después, salimos del hotel tomados de la mano y decidimos caminar para explorar más a fondo la citta eterna. Recordé como hace casi dos años Tina, Quinn, Mercedes y yo estuvimos aquí. En ese momento yo me encontraba algo mal por Finn, y ahora simplemente sonreí al mirarlo y sentir su mano debajo de la mía. No cabía duda de que el tiempo pasaba rápido.

Le señalé la pizzería en la que había ido a comer con las chicas y al poco tiempo nos ofrecieron una mesa.

Me reí de él mientras se devoraba una pizza margarita, y le tomé fotos, para disgusto de él.

Después hicimos el recorrido tradicional: el Coliseo, las Catedrales, la Basílica, los museos, los comercios, y por último, nos detuvimos en la Fontana Di Trevi.

Finn estaba realmente emocionado cuando nos hicimos un lugar entre los turistas para pasar a la fuente, y con una sonrisa recordé lo que había pedido la vez anterior: _Volver a ver a Finn Hudson._ Bueno, pues ahora ya era hasta su esposa y llevaba ese mismo apellido. No tenía ninguna duda en que podía tener suerte una vez más.

-¿Qué deseo vas a pedir, Rachel?- preguntó Finn.

¿Qué podría pedir ahora? No quisiera decir que lo tenía todo, pero, en realidad, estaba pasando por un buen momento. No se me pasaba por la cabeza ser exigente. Pero entonces recordé algo. Y que no solo yo, sino que Finn también lo deseaba. Más que nada en el mundo.

Finn me miró, adivinando mis pensamientos y puso sus manos sobre mi vientre para acariciarlo.

Lo besé tiernamente en los labios y asentí.

-No quiero nada más que eso- le dije.

Me tomó de la mano y pronto estuvimos más cerca. Sacó unas monedas y me dio una a mí.

-¿Estás lista?- preguntó.

-Muy lista- asentí sonriendo.

Le dimos la espalda a la fuente y cerramos los ojos. A la cuenta de tres, aventamos nuestra moneda.

_Que Finn y yo logremos tener un bebé_, pedí.

En un segundo, abrí los ojos y Finn me miró sonriente. Lo volví a besar y después buscamos un taxi que nos llevara a la Piazza Spagna.

* * *

><p>Después de unas ajetreadas compras, mi propósito era llegar a descansar al hotel, pero Finn no dejó que eso pasara.<p>

-Esta aventura apenas comienza- dijo- Y me temo, señora Hudson, que usted no podrá descansar esta noche.

-¿Qué tienes planeado?- le pregunté.

-Desde luego- dijo él- No te pienso decir ni una sola palabra. Solo tienes que saber que estamos por comenzar a celebrar nuestro aniversario.

Lo miré con suspicacia y él me cargó y me dio vueltas con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Bájame!- le ordene-¡Finn Hudson! ¡Es enserio!

Soltó una carcajada y me depositó de nuevo en el suelo.

-Es momento de hacer locuras, ¿recuerdas?

Le di un empujón juguetón, pero finalmente, me llevó a el último lugar que visitaríamos en aquel primer día.

En unas calles cerca del hotel, se encontraba un enorme jardín abierto al público.

Finn me vendó los ojos justo en la entrada y lo maldecí pues me hubiera gustado ver todo el colorido y las plantas que lo adornaban.

Finalmente, llegamos a lo que yo supuse era el centro del lugar, y Finn me desató la venda que me privaba de ver. A mi alrededor había paredes de hojas decoradas con luces brillantes, y más atrás, en la entrada, había caminos de arbustos. Me recordó por alguna razón a la escena del jardín en la película de _Notting Hill._

Un mesero apareció de la nada, y entonces me percaté de la elegante mesa que estaba frente a nosotros. El mesero sacó la silla para mí.

-Adelante, bella.-dijo, con acento italiano.

Tenía demasiadas preguntas que hacer.

-¿Cómo hiciste esto?- le pregunté a Finn- ¿En que momento? ¿Porqué no me dejaste arreglarme?

Finn soltó una carcajada y se sentó frente a mí.

-Tengo mis contactos-dijo- No fue difícil. Y, la verdad, así estás bien Rachel, yo tampoco me cambié. No es necesario vestirse elegante, eh signore?- le preguntó al mesero.

-In tutto a tutti!- respondió.

- De acuerdo, no tengo idea que acaba de decir- admitió Finn- Pero supongo que estuvo de acuerdo conmigo.

Asentí.

-Bueno- continuó- Entonces, creo que ya es momento de comenzar la celebración.

Reí y tomé su mano.

Finn tocó la copa que estaba frente a él con su tenedor, y enseguida llegaron unos músicos con instrumentos.

Abrí los ojos como platos.

-¿Y esto?- pregunté.

Finn sonrió y le hizo una señal al mesero, que enseguida nos sirvió vino, y después nos dejó nuestra cena sobre la mesa.

Justo cuando vi mi plato de spaguetti, los músicos comenzaron a tocar.

_Che bella cosa na jurnata 'e sole,_  
><em>n'aria serena doppo na tempesta!<em>  
><em>Pe' ll'aria fresca pare gia` na festa,<em>  
><em>che bella cosa na jurnata 'e sole.<em>  
><em>Ma n'atu sole cchiu` bello, oje ne', 'o sole mio, sta 'nfronte a te!<em>  
><em>O sole, 'o sole mio, sta 'nfronte a te, sta 'nfronte a te!<em>  
><em>Quanno fa notte e 'o sole se ne scenne,<em>  
><em>me vene quase 'na malincunia.<em>  
><em>Sotto 'a fenesta toia restarria,<em>  
><em>quanno fa notte e 'o sole se ne scenne.<em>  
><em>Ma n'atu sole cchiu` bello, oje ne', 'o sole mio, sta 'nfronte a te!<em>  
><em>O sole, 'o sole mio, sta 'nfronte a te, sta 'nfronte a te!<em>

Durante toda la canción, miré a Finn y él me miró a mí. Aún recordaba la vez anterior un poco triste, ya que justo en la cena, un anciano tocó el acordeón y mis pensamientos se volvieron hacia Finn y lo mucho que lo extrañaba. Aún sin soltar su mano, ahora agradecí poder tenerlo de nuevo y para siempre.

* * *

><p>Nuestra primer noche en Roma terminó de la manera más romántica posible, ya que Finn y yo nos entregamos el uno al otro. Sin embargo, cuando estábamos a punto de apagar las luces y desearnos buenas noches, mi BlackBerry sonó. Lo revisé solo una vez, y si mal no recuerdo, había quince mensajes, y todos de Mercedes. Decidí ignorarlos, y me recosté en el pecho de Finn.<p>

Estaba probablemente en el quinto sueño, cuando el teléfono de la suite sonó alarmándome inmediatamente. Finn se despertó sobresaltado, y yo lo calmé, avisándole que probablemente estaban llamando de recepción.

-Bue…¿Bueno?- pregunté, bostezando.

-¡Rachel Barbra Hudson!

Apenas al oír aquella voz, me paré de la cama. Finn me miró confundido. ¡Era Mercedes! ¿Cómo era posible que sabía dónde estaba? ¿Y por qué tenía el teléfono del hotel?

-Hola, Mercedes- la saludé nerviosa.

-¿Por qué demonios te fuiste a Italia sin avisarnos?- preguntó molesta.

-¿Quién te lo dijo?

-Tuvimos que acorralar a Kate.

-Oh, no…

-Oh, sí. Estamos muy decepcionadas. Pensé que éramos amigas…

-Lo somos- respondí- Lo siento, Mercedes, de verdad, pero ahora no es el momento para hablar.- miré el reloj- Aquí son las cuatro de la mañana. Estamos durmiendo.

-Pues aquí en Nueva York son las diez de la noche- dijo, y supe que no me iba a dejar en paz.

-Agh. ¡De acuerdo!- estallé, y Finn me miró sorprendido.- Finn y yo decidimos venir a Roma sin decirles nada porque queríamos hacer algo loco para nuestro aniversario. ¿Estás feliz?

Mercedes no contestó.

-¿Mercedes?

-¡Maldición!- exclamó- Ahora lo he arruinado. Lo siento mucho. ¡Cumplen un año de casados! ¡Felicidades, Rachel! ¡Salúdame también a Finn! ¡No puedo creer que lo haya olvidado!

Reí sin ganas.

-Ya hasta olvidé para que te necesitaba- dijo- Pero no importa. Disfruta mucho… ¡y los esperamos pronto por aquí!

-Gracias, Mercedes- dije, y suspire.

-¡Hasta luego!

-Adiós.

Cuando colgué, Finn y yo nos miramos.

-Ahora siento que hemos hecho peor que Lydia Bennet y Mr. Wickham en _Orgullo y Prejuicio_- comenté.

Finn frunció el entrecejo, confundido.

-¿Quiénes?

-Oh, olvídalo- le di un beso, y volví a recostarme sobre su pecho.

* * *

><p>El vuelo de regreso no fue muy bueno. La semana se había pasado demasiado rápido. Apenas recuerdo todo lo que hicimos, pero, dejando eso a un lado, había sido una excelente segunda luna de miel. Fue una experiencia maravillosa.<p>

Las chicas nos recibieron en el aeropuerto y nos bombardearon con preguntas y abrazos.

Apenas llegamos al departamento, entré en razón de que ya no estábamos en Roma, lo cual era lamentable, pero ahora estábamos en casa.

La noche siguiente, Mercedes nos citó en el Mirage, y los chicos se reunieron con Finn en el departamento. Las reinas de la noche fueron, sin duda alguna, Tina y Quinn, quienes estaban disfrutando de una velada sin niños. Se habían aliado de alguna forma para dejar a la señora Goldman- de casi setenta años- y a Bridget- la chica de veintiún años que le hacía de niñera a Quinn- con los pequeños Danny y Claire, y ahora, estaban más felices y ebrias que nunca.

-Se lo tuve que contar a las chicas desde antes- comenzó Mercedes- Ya que cierta señorita desapareció…

-Oh, bueno, ¡dímelo de una vez!- espeté.- Y lo digo de una vez porque tenemos que ir por Quinn y Tina antes de que hagan más el ridículo.

Mercedes miró hacía la pista de baile y soltó una carcajada.

-De acuerdo- dijo- ¡Mi vecino me ha pedido que salga con él!

-¿Qué?

-¡Te lo acabo de decir!

-Oh, ya lo sé, pero…¿Cómo? ¿No estabas con Rob?

Mercedes se mordió el labio.

-Es por eso que no he sabido qué contestarle.

-Oh, Díos mio…

* * *

><p>-¿La pasaste bien?- preguntó Finn, mientras se quitaba su camiseta.<p>

-Ehh… sí, muy bien.- respondí- De casualidad… ¿estaban de buen humor Artie y Noah cuando te despediste de ellos?

No quería imaginarme cuál sería la situación que probablemente estuvieran pasando mis amigas.

-Sí, pasamos un buen rato, ¿por qué?

Suspiré de alivio.

-Oh, por nada. Todo está bien entonces.

Finn me miró con suspicacia, y yo solté una carcajada.

-Ven- le dije, atrayéndolo a la cama- Es tiempo de que comencemos a trabajar en nuestro deseo.

-Pero ya lo hicimos en Roma…

-Entonces vamos a hacerlo otra vez…

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Valió la pena la espera? De verdad espero que les haya gustado, no sé si recuerden, pero en el segundo capi de "Nueva York, Amor y Glee" las chicas se van a Roma, es por eso que en este capítulo hay muchas referencias. ¡Me gustaría mucho saber su opinión! (REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS...) Por ahora, solo les puedo adelantar que se preparen para TODO! No saben lo que puede pasar aquí :) Finalmente, solo les pido sus comentarios para sonreir :D Nos seguimos leyendo...<strong>


	3. Encargos

**Holaaaaa! Un poco tarde, lo sé, pero aquí estoy de nuevo! Espero que les guste este capítulo, no es muy largo, pero creo que vale la pena. Muchas gracias, de verdad a todos los que dejan reviews y me apoyan, ¡espero que sigan así!... y ahora que salgo de vacaciones, tendré más tiempo de escribir para ustedes! Espero que la inspiración no me abandone. Dejen reviews, por favor! ¡Disfruten!**

**Aviso: La serie Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de FOX, Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuck e Ian Brennan. Yo solo los uso para entretenerme escribiendo :)**

* * *

><p>Llegué al departamento de Tina con un perfil bajo. Estaba asistiendo a aquella reunión solo por compromiso. Ese día no me sentía nada bien.<p>

Ya había pasado casi un mes desde nuestro viaje a Roma, y por más que Finn y yo lo intentábamos, yo no lograba quedar embarazada. Esa misma mañana había comprado varios tests, pues comencé a sospechar, pero todos dieron negativo.

No quería pensar que me estaba pasando lo mismo de hace un año, cuando estaba casi segura de que estaba embarazada, pero no era así. Nunca pensé que iba a ser muy importante para mí, pero en realidad lo era, tanto que, por mucho que me costaba admitirlo, se podría decir que yo estaba algo así como deprimida.

Finn estuvo conmigo toda la tarde, dejando que le empapara su camiseta con mis lágrimas, y diciéndome que todo estaba bien, y que las cosas se darían a su tiempo. Quise pensar de la misma manera, pero, ¿por qué no podíamos cumplir ese sueño ahora?

Tina me abrió la puerta con el pequeño Danny en los brazos, y sonreí.

Al menos me podía alegrar por mi amiga.

Ahí ya estaban Mercedes y Quinn.

-¿Por qué esa cara?- preguntó Quinn.

-Es la única que tengo- respondí, desconcertada.

Mercedes puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Pasó algo, Rachel?

-No, para nada- dije con un hilo de voz.

Tina me examinó con la mirada.

-¿Segura?

Asentí.

-Estoy bien.

-Bueno…-comenzó Mercedes- Entonces será mejor empezar el juego.

Las chicas y yo nos entretuvimos con las cartas un par de horas, y yo acompañé el juego con unos cuantos martinis para aprovechar y calmar mi pena.

Justo cuando estaba por mostrarle mi última carta a Quinn, Artie llegó.

Nos saludó alegremente, y después se fue a jugar con Danny.

Poco tiempo después, Tina y él lo llevaron a su cama.

Solo pude contemplarlos como tonta.

Tina regresó con una enorme sonrisa en la cara, pero después se desconcertó al verme.

Mercedes y Quinn estaban preocupadas.

-¿Estás bien, Rachel?

-Discúlpenme, chicas…yo…

No pude terminar. Corrí al baño de visitas y dejé que las lágrimas salieran. Justo al contemplarme en el espejo, tocaron la puerta, y escuché a Mercedes.

_Chiquitita, tell me what's wrong_

_You're enchained by your own sorrow_

_In your eyes there is no hope for tomorrow_

Suspiré y abrí la puerta. Mercedes, Tina y Quinn me miraron con tristeza, y Tina se acercó a mí.

_How I hate to see you like this_

_There is no way you can deny it_

_I can see that you're oh so sad, so quiet_

Quinn apoyó su mano en mi hombro, y me dio un pañuelo. Mercedes y Tina me abrazaron, y las tres me hicieron escucharlas.

_Chiquitita, tell me the truth_

_I'm a shoulder you can cry on_

_Your best friend, I'm the one you must rely on_

_You were always sure of yourself_

_Now I see you've broken a feather_

_I hope we can patch it up together_

Las chicas hicieron que me sentara en la taza del baño, y comenzaron a "mejorar" mi aspecto. Tina me limpió el rímel corrido, y me lo aplicó de nuevo. Quinn me dio de esas gotas con extracto de flores que reaniman, y hasta Mercedes me empinó su copa de vino para que yo me sintiera mejor.

_Chiquitita, you and I know_

_How the heartaches come and they go and the scars __they're leaving_

_You'll be dancing once again and the pain will __end_

_You will have no time for grieving_

_Chiquitita, you and I cry_

_But the sun is still in the sky and shining above __you_

_Let me hear you sing once more like you did __before_

_Sing a new song, Chiquitita_

_Try once more like you did before_

_Sing a new song, Chiquitita_

-¿Qué te pasa, Rachel?- me preguntó Tina.

Tomé otro pañuelo y me soné la nariz.

-No puedo quedar embarazada- dije, con un hilo de voz.

Las chicas me miraron con tristeza, y me acorralaron en un abrazo.

-Finn y yo… lo hemos intentado muchas veces- continué- pero simplemente no se puede.

Quinn me dio un apretón.

-Todo a su tiempo, Rachel. Recuérdalo.

Entonces volví a sollozar de nuevo.

-Ya lo sé- dije- Pero, ¿Por qué?

-No tengo idea-dijo Quinn- Pero estoy segura de que llegará el momento.

Sonreí sin que la sonrisa me llegara a los ojos, y las chicas me obligaron a salir de ahí.

* * *

><p>Una tarde, mientras mirábamos el aparador de Ives Saint Laurent, me mostré cabizbaja, y solo levanté la vista cuando escuché a Mercedes decir una palabrota.<p>

-¡Esto no puede seguir ocurriendo!-exclamó.

-Rachel, ¿hasta cuando piensas dejar de preocuparte por ese asunto?- preguntó Quinn.

Me encogí de hombros.

-No lo sé.

Tina le dio un codazo a Quinn, y ella asintió lentamente.

-Bueno, Rachel-dijo Quinn- Tina y yo tenemos una cita hoy en el spa…

-Y no nos invitaron a Rachel y a mí- la interrumpió Mercedes.

-Tú tienes una reunión con tu equipo-le recordó Quinn, y después volvió a mirarme- Por eso, Rachel… estábamos pensando si podíamos dejarte a Danny y a Claire.

-¿Quieren que los cuide?- pregunté, sorprendida.

Ambas asintieron.

-Pero…¿qué pasó con la señora Goldman? ¿Con Bridget?

-Es sábado- dijo Tina.

-Claro… solo si no tienes nada que hacer-dijo Quinn.

Negué con la cabeza.

-¿Nos harías ese favor?- preguntó Tina.

Sonreí de oreja a oreja, como no lo había hecho desde hace varios días.

-Desde luego.

* * *

><p>-Finn, ¿has visto mi otro zapato?- le pregunté, mientras me ponía mis aretes de Tffany´s.<p>

-¿Para qué te arreglas?- preguntó, dándome el tacón- Son solo niños.

-Tengo que estar presentable- le respondí.

Finn soltó una carcajada, y volvió a tomar el _New York Times _para entretenerse.

Una hora después, tocaron a la puerta, y Finn y yo fuimos a abrir.

Ahí estaban Tina y Quinn, cargando con Danny y Claire, y con varias bolsas atestadas de artículos de bebés.

Finn abrió los ojos como platos, y yo le di un codazo para que no fuera tan obvio.

-Muchas gracias, Rachel- dijo Quinn, y me entregó a Claire- En esta bolsa está su comida, sus pañales y sus juguetes. Recuerda que tiene un año. Aún es una bebé.

-¡Quinn!- exclamé- Ya lo sé. No soy una tonta.

Quinn soltó una risita.

-Y aquí esta Danny- dijo Tina- Ya tiene cinco años, así que no será tan delicado.

-Yo me encargaré de él- dijo Finn, y ambos chocaron manos.

-Bueno, entonces será mejor irnos- dijo Tina- De nuevo gracias, chicos. Espero que se diviertan.

-¡Hasta luego!- exclamó Quinn.

-Adios- dijimos Finn y yo.

Las chicas se esfumaron y yo las observé con suspicacia hasta que desaparecieron por completo.

-Algo se traman esas dos-dije.

Finn soltó una carcajada, y la pequeña Claire me miró asustada. Al poco tiempo se puso a llorar.

-Va a ser una larga tarde-dije mientras trataba de calmarla.

* * *

><p>Como era sábado, Finn se podía tomar más libertades, y había decidido salir del negocio antes de lo previsto para ayudarme con los niños. Afortunadamente para él, Danny no necesitaba de extremo cuidado y ahora los dos estaban muy entretenidos con videojuegos.<p>

Yo, por otra parte, estaba sentada en el sofá mirándolos con Claire en mis brazos.

Estaba tratando de hacer que se durmiera, pero no era tan fácil, y si dejaba de cantarle su canción de cuna, comenzaba a llorar.

-¿Te gustaría llevarlos a Central Park?- me preguntó Finn.

Asentí, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

* * *

><p>Llegamos a Central Park, e inmediatamente Finn se puso a jugar con Danny. Yo me quedé sentada con Claire, que estaba en su cochecito.<p>

La miré, y me di cuenta de que la podía contemplar todo el día, si era posible. Era una bebé hermosa.

Y justo cuando una lágrima cayó sobre mi mejilla, me di cuenta de que estaba llorando.

¿Porqué yo no podía tener una bebé como ella? ¿Porqué Finn y yo no podíamos tener nuestra propia familia?

Finn llegó a sentarse conmigo, con Danny trepado en su espalda, y me besó tiernamente.

Danny hizo un gesto de asco, y mi esposo me tomó de la mano para salir de ahí.

Antes de dejar Central Park, Finn me señaló nuestro árbol e hicimos una última parada.

-¡Quiero subir!-gritó Danny.

-Es peligroso- le explicó Finn- Pero hay algo que te puedo enseñar.

Nos acercamos al tronco, y ahí estaban nuestras iniciales, F+R.

Finn las había escrito hace un año y medio. Desde entonces, para nosotros, ese lugar nos pertenecía.

-No sé leer-dijo Danny.

Finn soltó una carcajada.

-Aún así eres muy inteligente.

* * *

><p>Llegamos de nuevo a nuestro departamento, y Finn salió brevemente a comprar comida para nosotros y para Danny, por lo que ahora yo me encontraba sola con los niños.<p>

Me preguntaba cómo se la estarían pasando Tina y Quinn, probablemente en el séptimo cielo. Después de todo, ellas eran las que creían en todas esas cosas de la medicina alternativa, la relajación y la energía.

Finn prometió no tardar, y aunque solo estaba ausente por quince minutos, entré en pánico.

Danny comenzó a brincar en el sófa, y yo traté de bajarlo sin éxito. Después traté de alimentar a Claire, y ella no aceptaba la comida. Se puso a llorar descontroladamente, y entonces me di cuenta de que necesitaba que le cambiara el pañal.

Tomé a Danny- ignorando su protesta- para no perderlo de vista, y pronto tuve a los dos niños en mis brazos.

Entramos a mi habitación, y dejé a Danny entretenido con uno de sus juguetes, mientras yo trataba de cumplir con una de las tareas más difíciles a las que me pude haber enfrentado.

Sinceramente, no tenía ni idea por dónde empezar, pero mientras revisaba en la pañalera de Claire, encontré unas notas de Quinn, que llevaban exactamente el itinerario de la bebé e instrucciones para mí.

_Genial,_ pensé. _Ella también me cree incapaz._

Después de unos minutos, logré cambiar a Claire sin ningún inconveniente. Incluso ella misma tenía cara de felicidad.

La sostuvé, y sonreí.

-¡Sí!- le dije, con una voz suave- ¡Tía Rachel lo logró!

En ese momento, escuché el sonido de unos tacones que venían hacía mí.

Me di la vuelta, y Danny se paró torpemente.

-¡Danny!-grité-¡Quítate esos zapatos!

Danny negó con la cabeza.

Dio unos cuantos pasos más, en eso perdió el equilibrio y se dio un azotón.

-¡Maldita sea!-exclamé.

-¡Acabas de decir una grosería!- dijo Danny.

Dejé a Claire en la cama, y levanté a Danny del piso.

-¿Estás bien?-le pregunté.

Danny soltó una carcajada, y se levantó para seguir revisando mi armario.

Suspiré.

-Niños…

Volví a acomodar mis tacones en donde estaban, saqué a Danny y cerré la puerta. Por suerte, él no alcanzaba la manija.

-Se acabo el desfile de modas- le dije- Vamos de nuevo a la sala.

Claire comenzó a llorar, y corrí a cargarla. En eso, Finn llegó a la habitación.

-¡Tío Finn!

Finn cargó a Danny.

-¿Qué pasa?- me preguntó.

-Solo un pequeño inconveniente- lo tranquilicé- Vamos a comer.

* * *

><p>Finalmente, logré que Claire cerrara los ojos, y Finn logró que Danny se terminara toda su comida.<p>

Ahora los dos nos encontrábamos tirados en el sofá, con Danny a nuestros pies, que se encontraba viendo caricaturas, y la pequeña Claire a un lado, tomando su siesta.

-Eres mucho mejor que yo para esto- le dije a Finn.

-Bueno, Danny ya no es un bebé-respondió- Y es un niño, así que es fácil de entretener.

Apenas estábamos llegando a ese momento en el que todo estaba en calma, y tocaron la puerta.

-¡Yo voy!- le dije a Finn.

Abrí la puerta, y ahí estaban Tina y Quinn, sonrientes y ansiosas.

-Creí que iban a relajarse- dije- Parece que acaban de salir de un concierto de rock pesado.

Las dos soltaron una carcajada.

-Nos fue muy bien-dijo Quinn- ¿Y a ti?

-En realidad, nada mal-comenté- Solo hubo un pequeño inconveniente, pero… todo bien.

Dejé entrar a las chicas, y Danny llegó a abrazar a su mamá.

-Fue genial, mami-le dijo- Tía Rachel dijo una grosería.

Tina y Quinn me miraron sobresaltadas.

Finn soltó una carcajada y se acercó a nosotras.

-No fue…muy vulgar- me defendí, sintiendo que el rostro me estaba ardiendo- Mercedes dice "sexo" enfrente de él.

-¡Rachel!- me regañó Quinn.

-Lo… siento.

Las chicas trataron de olvidarse de todo eso, y Quinn tomó a Claire.

-¿Cómo te fue con ella?- me preguntó.

Sonreí.

-Muy bien- admití- Tienes a una buena niña.

* * *

><p>Las chicas se fueron al poco rato, y entonces, solo quedamos Finn y yo.<p>

Mientras mirábamos una película aburridísima, tomó mi mano, y lo miré con una ceja levantada. Nos dirigimos a la habitación, y estuvimos trabajando en nuestro deseo por horas.

Con la respiración agitada, lo miré a los ojos.

-Sabes… creo que podríamos esperar para tener un bebé- comenté.

-¿Lo que pasó esta tarde te hizo cambiar de idea?- me preguntó Finn, entre risas.

-Creo que ahora sé cuál era el propósito de dejarme de niñera a mí- dije- Seguramente las chicas pensaron que me obsesioné con el tema, y trataron de hacerme ver lo difícil que es.

-¿Y ahora lo puedes entender?- me preguntó Finn.

-Pues… no te lo voy a negar. Es duro. Pero, más que nada, creo que lo que ellas trataban de hacerme ver es que hay tiempo para todo.

-Y eso es lo que yo también te he estado diciendo.

Lo besé apasionadamente.

-Ya lo sé- le dije- Supongo que tendré que ser paciente. Algún día llegará.

* * *

><p>-Hice algo muy malo- confesó Mercedes.<p>

-¿Te revolcaste con el vecino?- le preguntó Quinn, sin sorprenderse.

-Yo sé que soy algo zorra- continuó Mercedes- Pero no me imaginé que iba a llegar hasta…

-¿Y qué vas a hacer con Rob?- la interrumpí.

Mercedes se quedó petrificada.

Quinn dio un largo suspiro.

-Mientras ella se recupera de la conmoción- dijo- Yo también tengo noticias para ustedes.

-Tú libro está en los primeros lugares del _New York Times_, eso ya lo sé-dijo Tina- Yo misma me enteré antes que tú.

-No es eso-dijo Quinn.

-¿Estás embarazada?- pregunté.

Mi amiga negó con la cabeza.

-Noah está por cumplir años- nos recordó- Y quiere pasarse un fin de semana con sus amigos, lo cual incluye también a Finn y a Artie.

-¿En dónde?- preguntamos Tina y yo.

-No me ha querido decir- dijo- Está planeando algo en grande, sin mujeres, desde luego.

-Mientras no hagan estupideces- comenté.

-Eso no te lo puedo asegurar- me dijo Quinn, y volvió con el tema- Y ya que no le importó contarme de sus planes tan descaradamente, creo que sería bueno que nosotras les demos una gran despedida.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Tina.

-Algo que los haga ver lo que se van a estar perdiendo en casa- dijo, con una sonrisa malvada.

-Oh, no, yo no voy a…

-¡Rachel!- me interrumpió Quinn.-¡Deja de ser tan recatada! ¡Pórtate mal por una vez!

-Mira quién habla- dijo Mercedes- ¡Yo sí estoy dentro!

-Pensé… que estabas deprimida- le comentó Tina.

-Entonces, ¿qué dicen?- continuó Quinn- ¿Algo de champagne, música y encaje?

-¿Nos vamos a convertir en strippers?- pregunté, desconcertada.

Quinn negó con la cabeza.

-Solo los despediremos al estilo del glee club.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? De acuerdo, pude haber escrito un mejor final. Y recuerden, todo a su tiempo. En algún momento tendrá que haber un bebé Finchel, aunque no todo sea tan fácil. Por otra parte, ¿como creen que van a despedir las chicas a sus maridos? ¿Qué van a hacer solas en Nueva York? ¿Qué pasara con Mercedes? ¿Con Rachel y su embarazo? ¿Qué les puede pasar a los chicos en su viaje? ¡Todo esto en el próximo capítulo! Por cierto, la canción es Chiquitita, de ABBA =D...<strong>

**Dejen reviews por favor! Me muero por saber lo que piensan! :) Nos seguimos leyendo...**


	4. Despedida

**Hola lectores! Finalmente les tengo el capítulo que esperaban. Jajaja. Me tardé en publicarlo, lo admito, porque quería un buen capítulo, así que me tomé mi tiempo, y creo, que vale la pena. Personalmente me gustó. Espero lo mismo de ustedes. ¡Dejen reviews, por favor! Solo así no moriré de ansiedad por saber como les pareció, jaja. ¡Disfruten!**

**Aviso: La serie Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de FOX, Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuck, e Ian Brennan. Yo solo los uso para entretenerme escribiendo :)**

* * *

><p>Mercedes nos reunió a todas en su boutique.<p>

Estaba fumando un cigarrillo y no paraba de dar vueltas por todo el lugar.

-¿Puedes parar?- le pidió Quinn- Me estás poniendo nerviosa.

-Estoy… conmocionada- dijo Mercedes.

-¿Qué pasó ahora?- pregunté.

Mercedes se dejó caer en la silla de su escritorio y bajó la vista.

-Terminé con Rob.

Todas nos quedamos boquiabiertas.

-Le dije algo que no se suponía que le tenía que decir, pero era cierto- continuó- Nunca había sido tan honesta en mi vida.

-¿Le contaste lo de tu vecino?- le preguntó Tina.

Mercedes negó con la cabeza.

-Le dije que lo quería, que no lo iba a negar, pero me quería más a mí misma.

-Oh

-¿Y…ahora?

-¡Soy libre!- exclamó, y después volvió a bajar la vista- Aunque me siento mal.

Quinn suspiró y se sentó junto a ella.

-Creo que sé que puede despejar tu mente.- dijo- Mañana quiero que se lleve a cabo mi plan. ¿Siguen dentro?

-¡Mañana es miércoles!- le recordé.

Quinn se encogió de hombros.

-Los chicos se van el viernes, ¿Por qué no?

-Espera…-comenzó Tina- Puckerman podrá ser un descarado, pero, ¿por qué tenemos que hacer sufrir a Artie y a Finn si ellos no planearon el viaje?

-Pero están muy de acuerdo con él.-repuso Quinn- Artie incluso compró su boleto de avión antes que Noah.

Tina bajó la vista.

-De acuerdo- aceptó- Hagámoslo.

Las tres me miraron con una enorme sonrisa.

Inmediatamente salí en defensa de mi esposo.

-Chicas… Finn no es así- les dije- Él es bueno.

-Por favor- se burló Mercedes- Si él también está más que listo para desgastarse en Las Vegas, ¿o lo vas a negar?

Suspiré, le arrebaté el cigarrillo a Mercedes, dejándola perpleja, lo pisé, y traté de sonreír.

-Más vale darnos prisa- dije.

* * *

><p>Noah estaba más que complacido con la idea de una "despedida" de nuestra parte antes de que él y los chicos partieran hacia su gran aventura.<p>

Finn aceptó usar la cafetería para darle lugar a dicha celebración, y por más que me rogaba, nunca le mencioné cual era la sorpresa que las chicas y yo les teníamos preparada.

El viernes por la tarde, me desaparecí, y llegué al departamento de Mercedes, en donde todas nos estaríamos arreglando para esa noche. No podíamos correr el riesgo de que Finn, Artie o Noah nos vieran en nuestros vestuarios.

Durante el miércoles en la noche, y toda la mañana del jueves, Mercedes y Maxime nos confeccionaron nuestra ropa, y para solo haber trabajado quince horas en ella, habían hecho un excelente trabajo.

La primera en estar lista fue Quinn, que llevaba puesto el uniforme de las Cheerios que usaba en la preparatoria. Se hizo una coleta, y se puso sus tenis deportivos.

Tina llevaba un atuendo muy gótico. Una blusa purpura con una chaqueta negra, una falda de cuero, botas con cordones, un prendedor de calavera, y sombra oscura en los ojos.

Mercedes se puso un pantalón fucsia, una blusa amarilla, un chaleco plateado y una boina blanca. Estando acostumbrada a verla diario al último grito de la moda, me parecío muy sofisticada cuando volvió a su antiguo look.

Por último, yo me puse un suéter azul con un gato bordado, una falda de cuadros gris, unas calcetas blancas y unas balerinas fucsia.

Además, recogí mi fleco con un prendedor.

Mis amigas y yo nos retocamos un poco más el maquillaje, y después nos miramos al mismo tiempo en el enorme espejo de Mercedes.

Las chicas de la preparatoria McKinley High estaban de regreso.

* * *

><p>Salimos del departamento y tomamos un taxi en la Quinta Avenida.<p>

Camino a Hudson´s, Maxime telefoneó a Mercedes.

-Así que ya llegaron…- nos avisó Mercedes, mientras Maxime parecía no dejar de hablar por el otro lado de la línea.

Mercedes soltó una carcajada.

-Espero que Larry los esté atendiendo bien-dijo- También espero que Finn no esté a cargo de nada. ¡Ordénales un whisky y que lo carguen a mi cuenta!

Tina, Quinn y yo miramos a mi amiga sorprendidas. Ella realmente no tenía ningún problema. No estaba casada. Su marido no la iba a dejar para irse a Las Vegas el fin de semana, e irónicamente, ella era la más entusiasmada con nuestra "despedida" para ellos.

Apenas llegamos, Maxime se encargó de distraer a los chicos y les invitó unos cuantos tragos. Las chicas y yo entramos al lugar con cautela y nos escondimos detrás de la barra, gracias a la ayuda de Gary.

Tina le pidió a Larry un shot de tequila, y cuando se lo terminó, Mercedes ordenó otro.

-¡Apresúrense!- exclamó a Quinn- ¡Me gustaría que subieran al escenario aún sobrias!

-Eso va a estar muy difícil- comentó Tina.

Le di un codazo, Mercedes soltó una carcajada, y Quinn puso los ojos en blanco.

Finalmente, yo misma decidí que ya era momento de comenzar, y me paré para darle señas a Maxime.

Él se percató a lo lejos de mi presencia, y asintió.

Fue hasta la barra para tomar el micrófono, e inmediatamente me bajé cuando los chicos miraron a esa dirección.

Maxime llegó al pequeño escenario, y tosió para que le prestaran atención.

-Buenas noches, señores-comenzó- Bienvenidos a su fiesta. Como saben, está organizada por sus esposas, Quinn Puckerman, Tina Abrams, y Rachel Hudson, y además su gran amiga, Mercedes Jones, con el propósito de despedirlos. Sabemos que se van a Las Vegas todo el fin de semana, a donde por cierto no me invitaron, con el motivo del cumpleaños del señor Puckerman.

Pude escuchar como los chicos soltaron una risotada.

-¡Así es!- gritó Noah- ¡Vamos a ser libres! ¡Nos vamos a portar mal!

Volteé a ver a Quinn, y mi amiga alzó una ceja.

-Ya verás, Puckerman…-murmuró.

-De acuerdo, Noah Puckerman, siéntate- le ordenó Maxime- Como lo mencioné, las chicas les quisieron hacer una despedida, y les tienen una sorpresa…Con ustedes…. ¡De la preparatoria William Mckinley, en Lima,Ohio, las chicas del glee club, New Directions!

_Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
>So tell me what you want, what you really really want,<br>I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
>So tell me what you want, what you really really want,<br>I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
>really really wanna zigazig ha.<em>

Apenas llegamos al escenario, los chicos se quedaron con la boca abierta. No solo estábamos vestidas como adolescentes de nuevo, sino que estábamos cantando una canción de las _Spice Girls._ No había manera de que no estuvieran impactados.

Maxime nos dio nuestros micrófonos y comenzamos a bailar en el escenario.

_If you want my future forget my past,  
>If you wanna get with me better make it fast,<br>Now don't go wasting my precious time,  
>Get your act together we could be just fine<em>

_I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
>So tell me what you want, what you really really want,<br>I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
>really really wanna zigazig ha.<em>

Entonces nos pusimos en una línea, y comenzamos a hacer nuestra coreografía con los pasos que el mismo Maxime nos había enseñado.

_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
>Make it last forever friendship never ends,<br>If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
>Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.<em>

Las chicas y yo entrelazamos nuestros brazos y nos dirigimos hasta la mesa de los chicos. Ellos aún seguían pasmados.

Quinn dio una vuelta alrededor de el asiento de Puckerman, y éste le miró el trasero cuando ella sacudió su falda.

Tina apareció por detrás de Artie y le cantó al oído, dándole escalofríos.

Me senté en el regazo de Finn, y le acaricié el cabello, tentándolo. Él estaba a punto de acercarse para besarme, pero lo alejé, y las chicas y yo volvimos al escenario cantando.

_What do you think about that now you know how I feel,  
>Say you can handle my love are you for real,<br>I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try  
>If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye.<em>

_Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,_  
><em>So tell me what you want, what you really really want,<em>  
><em>I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really<em>  
><em>really really wanna zigazig ha.<em>

_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,_  
><em>Make it last forever friendship never ends,<em>  
><em>If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,<em>  
><em>Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.<em>

_So here's a story from A to Z, you wanna get with me_  
><em>you gotta listen carefully,<em>  
><em>We got Rach in the place who likes it in your face,<em>  
><em>we got Tina like MC who likes it on an<em>  
><em>Easy Quinn doesn't come for free, she's a real lady,<em>  
><em>and as for me..ah you'll see,<em>  
><em>Slam your body down and wind it all around<em>  
><em>Slam your body down and wind it all around.<em>

_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,_  
><em>Make it last forever friendship never ends,<em>  
><em>If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,<em>  
><em>Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.<em>

_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta, you gotta, you_  
><em>gotta,<em>  
><em>you gotta, you gotta, slam, slam, slam, slam<em>  
><em>Slam your body down and wind it all around.<em>  
><em>Slam your body down and wind it all around.<em>  
><em>Slam your body down and wind it all around.<em>  
><em>Slam your body down zigazig ah<em>

Caminamos de una forma sexy hasta la mesa de los chicos de nuevo, y les dimos la espalda. Esperamos un segundo, y después nos dimos la vuelta para terminar la canción.

_If you wanna be my lover._

Larry encedió las luces de nuevo, y contemplamos a los chicos. Enseguida soltamos una carcajada. No lo quería admitir tan abiertamente, pero la verdad, parecían idiotas. Aún así, Finn se veía lindo.

Maxime gritó y aplaudió fuertemente, pero como los chicos aún seguían en shock, tuvo que darles una cachetada de uno por uno.

-¡Oh!

Finn fue el primero en despertar del asombro.

Poco a poco fue componiendo una sonrisa, y al estar completamente recuperado, se acercó a mí, me cargó, y me besó apasionadamente.

Cuando me dejó de nuevo en el suelo, los chicos hicieron lo mismo con Tina y Quinn, para disgusto de Mercedes.

Maxime la ayudó a prender un cigarrillo , y los dos se fueron a la barra con Larry.

* * *

><p>A pesar de que ya habíamos terminado con nuestro espectáculo, y habíamos logrado nuestro objetivo- eso estaba por verse- la fiesta no terminó ahí.<p>

Finn se había encargado de conseguir el doble de alcohol de lo que normalmente todos consumíamos en nuestras reuniones, así que, para mitad de la noche, mis amigas ya estaban perdidas.

Finn y yo decidimos no tomar, ya que de todos los presentes, alguien debería de estar cuerdo, y era obvio que ese no era el propósito de los chicos. Y no solo eso, Finn y yo ya habíamos tenido una primera experiencia generada por el mismo tipo de festejos, y al final terminamos haciendo estupideces. No queríamos repetir aquella ocasión de nuevo en mucho tiempo. Por otro lado, tampoco queríamos hacer sufrir de más a Larry.

Finn y yo nos sentamos a disfrutar de la música, y en eso pasaron frente a nosotros Quinn y Noah.

Noah la llevaba cargada, y ella tenía sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de él. No es que mi esposo y yo tuvieramos una mente sucia, pero nuestra primera reacción fue mirar hacia otro lado.

Mercedes y Maxime estaban dando un gran espectáculo de baile en el pequeño escenario. Mercedes tomó el micrófono y simuló estar cantando aquel éxito ochentero que escuchabamos a Maxime. Estiró su brazo para señalarlo, y cuando éste se acercó, Mercedes lo movió, y terminó dándole una dura bofetada al pobre Maxime.

Finn y yo nos miramos, tratando de no reírnos, y decidimos echar un vistazo hacía la barra.

Ahí estaban Artie y Tina.

Larry los miraba preocupado, y mis amigos no hacían más que desternillarse de risa, rodeados copas y botellas.

Finn se acercó a mí y tomó mi mano.

-¿Crees que deberíamos irnos?- me preguntó.

Me mordí el labio.

-¿Te parece bien dejarlos solos?- le pregunté- Todos están ebrios.

Finn se encogió de hombros.

-Son adultos- respondió- No es nuestro deber cuidarlos. Además, aquí está Larry por si lo necesitan.

-Pero, Finn…

-Esto puede salirse de control- me interrumpió- Así que…¿ qué te parece si solo perdemos el control tú y yo?

Sonreí con suspicacia, y alcé una ceja.

-¿Estás…excitado?

Finn soltó una carcajada.

-Rachel Hudson…-comenzó- Me vas a volver loco.

* * *

><p>-Oh, Díos mio- dijo Quinn, dándose un masaje en las sienes- ¿Saben desde cuando yo no tomaba así?<p>

-¿Desde el siglo pasado?-preguntó Mercedes.

Quinn le mandó una mirada asesina.

-Nunca me había sentido tan mal- confesó Tina- Hoy por poco y no puedo hacerle el desayuno a Danny. Todo me daba vueltas.

-Dímelo a mí- repuso Mercedes- Acabe en la cama con la persona que menos quisiera compartirla.

-¿Con quién?- preguntamos todas con curiosidad.

Mercedes nos miró avergonzada, tragó saliva, y bajó la vista.

-¿Con quién te acostaste, Mercedes?- le pregunté.

Mi amiga respiró profundo y nos examinó con la mirada.

-Si les digo… ¿me prometen que no se van a burlar?

-¿Tú crees que tengo ganas de reirme con esta jaqueca que me cargo?- replicó Tina.

Mercedes dio un largo suspiro.

-Con Maxime.

-¿Qué?¿Quién?- preguntó Tina, desconcertada.

-Con Maxime- le repitió Quinn, algo mareada.

Me mordí la lengua para evitar estallar a carcajadas. No sabía si era más gracioso que Mercedes y Maxime habían pasado la noche juntos, o la reacción de Quinn y Tina, que estaban completamente fuera de su estado normal.

Miré a los tres rostros desorientados a mi alrededor y no lo pude evitar.

-¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja!- puse mis manos sobre mi estomago- ¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja!

Cuando me pude controlar un poco, me di cuenta de que las lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas, y sentí una enorme necesidad de ir al baño.

Mis amigas me miraron como si yo ya hubiera perdido completamente la cabeza, y aún así, ignoraron mi burla.

Al verlas realmente desconectadas, decidí callarme.

-Al menos tú no estuviste a punto de ser llevada a la delegación- le dijo Quinn a Mercedes.

-¿Por qué?- pregunté, divertida.

Quinn suspiró, y me miró aún con rostro enfermizo.

-Noah y yo despertamos dentro de un taxi- dijo- Eran las siete de la mañana cuando me desperté, y él estaba encima de mí. Lo peor fue que yo no tenía mi sostén puesto, y mientras nos vestíamos de nuevo, un oficial se acercó y nos preguntó que hacíamos ahí y a esa hora.

-¿Y qué hacían?

-No supimos que responderle- admitió Quinn-Aún no sé cómo demonios terminamos la noche ahí. El taxista seguramente era un idiota.

Solté una carcajada.

-Y eso no es todo…- intervino Tina- ¿Qué acaso Finn no te contó lo que ocurrió esta mañana?

Negué con la cabeza.

-¿Qué sucedió?

Tina le dio un sorbo a su café.

-Artie y yo le dimos un gran susto a tu esposo- dijo.

-¿Cómo?- pregunté.

-Llegó como todos los días, a abrir la cafetería… lo que menos se esperó, creo yo, fue encontrarnos a Artie y a mí durmiendo placenteramente en la barra.

Miré a mi amiga por un momento, confesando aquello de una forma tan tranquila, y no pude evitar imaginarme el rostro perplejo de Finn al encontrarlos desgastados y perdidos.

Volví a soltar una carcajada, y las chicas aún seguían en las nubes.

Cuando me calmé de nuevo, decidí pararme.

-¿A dónde vas?- me preguntó Mercedes.

-Enseguida vuelvo- les avisé.

Y salí disparada al baño de damas, aún sin poder recuperarme de mi ataque de risa.

* * *

><p>-Listo- le anuncié a Finn- Tú equipaje está completo.<p>

Mi esposo me miró preocupado.

-¿Estás segura que estarás bien?- me preguntó.

Puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, y yo hundí mi cara en su pecho.

No lo iba a negar, lo iba a extrañar muchísimo. No iba a ser lo mismo despertar sin tenerlo conmigo, pero él se merecía aquel descanso. Todos los chicos merecían divertirse un poco.

-Solo es el fin de semana- le recordé- Estaré con las chicas. Sobreviviré.

Finn me examinó con la mirada.

-¿Segura?

Asentí.

-Eso sí, Finn…-comencé- Tampoco te excedas. Ten moderación con las apuestas y el alcohol. No quiero ser controladora, pero lo digo más que nada porque alguien tiene ser responsable, y sinceramente, dudo que los otros dos lo sean. Además, tú bien sabes lo que es excederse con ambas cosas. Lo hemos vivido, y justamente ayer por la noche los chicos pasaron por eso.

Finn soltó una carcajada al recordarlo.

-Fue un clásico- mencionó.

Alcé una ceja, y él inmediatamente compuso su postura. Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me hizo mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.

-Te prometo que me voy a portar bien- me dijo- Solo serán tres días, pero aún así, me duele separarme de ti.

Lo miré con tristeza.

-No me importa que sea contra las reglas- continuo- Estaremos comunicándonos siempre que sea necesario.

Asentí.

-Te amo, Rach.

-Yo también te amo.

Acercó mi rostro aún más al suyo, y juntamos nuestros labios, deseando que el tiempo no pasara tan rápido, y esa última noche juntos fuera eterna.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto para dejar a los chicos, yo no me podía despegar de Finn. Iba prácticamente atada a su brazo, y no lo quería soltar.<p>

Era la primera vez que nos separábamos siendo marido y mujer. Desde hace un año, yo no había pasado ninguna noche sin estar a su lado. Y ahora, me esperaba un largo fin de semana. Seguro, lo pasaría con las chicas, sería divertido, pero yo quería a mí Finn.

Cuando llegó la hora de decir adiós, Mercedes fue la primera en despedirse de ellos, y les deseó un buen viaje. Después, Tina, Quinn y yo nos acercamos a nuestros maridos.

Tina le susurró algo a Artie, y le dio un interminable beso. Quinn y Noah se fundieron en un abrazo, y mi amiga no paraba de darle advertencias.

Finn tomó mi rostro de nuevo, y besó mi frente, mi mejilla, y por último, mis labios. Y yo no podía dejar de besarlo. Tenía que tomar ventaja de los siguientes tres días sin él.

-Es solo el fin de semana- me recordó, mientras su frente tocaba la mía- Y sabes que estoy contigo siempre.

Asentí, dejando resbalar las lágrimas por mis mejillas.

-Te amo, Rach. Cuídate…

Finn soltó mi mano, y poco a poco, se fue alejando con Noah y Artie.

Tina y Quinn llegaron a abrazarme, y ellas también se veían tristes.

Las tres mirábamos a lo mejor de nuestras vidas alejarse.

Justo antes de perderse de vista, Finn se dio la vuelta y me miró. Dijo un "te amo" moviendo solo los labios, y me mandó un beso.

Lo atrapé, y me llevé la mano al corazón.

Entonces desaparecieron.

Al poco tiempo, Mercedes regresó con una revista Vogue, y un Starbucks en las manos.

-Bueno- dijo- ¡Aquí comienza nuestro fin de semana solas en Nueva York!

Las chicas y yo la miramos con muy poco entusiasmo.

-Oh, por favor- se quejó- Se acaban de ir. ¡Esperen al menos a que suban al avión!.

Quinn, Tina y yo, ahora la contemplábamos enojadas.

Mercedes suspiró, y tomó nuestras manos.

-Escuchen…-comenzó- No quiero ser pesimista, pero por favor, pónganse a pensar, chicas. ¡Cuando esos hombres lleguen al Caesar Palace se van a olvidar de todo! ¡Ese es el punto! ¡Van a divertirse!

-Finn y yo nos quedamos en el Caesar Palace en nuestra luna de miel- comenté, con un hilo de voz.

Mercedes puso los ojos en blanco.

-Es increíble- se lamentó- No puedo creer lo exageradas que son. ¡SE VAN POR TRES MALDITOS DÍAS Y EL RESTO DEL AÑO ESTÁN AQUÍ!

-Supérenlo- nos pidió.

Quinn suspiró.

-De acuerdo… creo que no me debería de poner así cuando sé que Noah va a hacer de las suyas, pero… esta es la primera vez que Rachel se separa de Finn, y me pone… algo triste a mí también.

-Y a mí- admitió Tina.

-Pues más vale que se vayan olvidando de eso porque ellos seguramente no se van a poner a llorar por ustedes- mencionó Mercedes.

Le mandé una mirada asesina.

-¡Es la verdad!- se defendió, y después se acercó para abrazarme.

-Ahora, sécate esas lágrimas, Rachel Hudson- me dijo- Porque tú, las chicas y yo… ¡estamos a punto de pasar el mejor fin de semana de nuestras vidas en la Gran Manzana sin intervención masculina!

Poco a poco, a Quinn se le iluminaron los ojos.

-¿Nueva York?

Tina comenzó a sonreír.

-¡SIN HOMBRES!

Al poco tiempo, mis amigas y yo salimos del aeropuerto pisando con firmeza nuestros tacones de diseñador.

Poco a poco, en mi mente se registró el código A.Y.M. (Amigas Y Manhattan).

Y ya no pude pensar en nada más.

Algunas veces, una solo tiene que salir por ahí con las chicas.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Valió la pena? Si creen que fue bueno, esperen el siguiente! ¿Qué creen que pasara con las chicas solas en Nueva York? ¿Les gusta la idea de un capítulo dedicado exclusivamente a ellas? ¿Sin hombres? ¡Ahora lo tendré más pronto! Por cierto, la canción es Wannabe, de las Spice Girls, y le cambié un poco la letra, ya que en lugar de los nombres de las verdaderas Spice Girls, puse Rach, Tina y Quinn, hahaha, espero que lo hayan notado!<strong>

**¿Qué piensan del capítulo? ¿Qué les gustó más? ¿Era lo que esperaban? ¡Quiero saber! Jajajajaja**

**( REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS,...) Nos seguimos leyendo...**


	5. Pijamada

**Holaaaaa lectores! Lo siento, tarde, pero seguro, jaja. Me he divertido mucho con este capítulo, jaja, ya que basé muchas cosas de experiencias con mis roomies, jaja. De verdad espero que les guste, ya que sé que lo han estado esperando. ¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Me hacen el día. ¡Enserio es muy lindo leer todo el apoyo que me dan! ¡Por favor, sigan dejando reviews! :D...¡Disfruten!**

**Aviso: La serie Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de FOX, Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuck e Ian Brennan. Yo solo los uso para entretenerme escribiendo :)**

* * *

><p>Después de unas horas de sufrimiento para Tina, para Quinn, y para mí, y unas de aburrimiento para Mercedes, las chicas y yo decidimos que terminaríamos aquel día en Prada para darle comienzo a nuestro fin de semana solas en Nueva York.<p>

-¡Mercedes!-le gritó Tina- ¡Deja el maldito teléfono! ¡Necesito tu opinión con este vestido!

Mercedes llevaba poco más de veinte minutos al teléfono. Si estaba hablando con su vecino, o alguno de sus otros pretendientes, no iba a colgar inmediatamente, pero apenas Tina la llamó, mi amiga regresó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó Quinn.

-Ya tengo el primer punto de nuestro itinerario- nos dijo- El spa.

Tina brincó emocionada, y después se calmó.

-Pero… ¿qué vamos a hacer Quinn y yo con Danny y Claire?

-No tengo idea- contesto Mercedes- Ese es su problema.

-¡Mercedes!- la regañé.

-Bueno, tengo entendido que le pagan a una anciana y a una joven para que los cuiden, ¿no?

Quinn suspiró.

-Todo sea por acompañar a Rachel- dijo.

-Esperen…-comencé- ¿Todo esto es por mí? ¿Enserio me creen incapaz de pasar tres días sin pensar en Finn?

Las chicas me contemplaron.

-¿Enserio quieres que te diga la verdad?- me preguntó Mercedes.

-De acuerdo- dije- Hagan lo que quieran conmigo.

Mercedes se emocionó.

-Entonces… ¿confirmo la cita?

Tina y Quinn se miraron.

-Para mañana-dijo Quinn.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, las chicas y yo llegamos al spa Eden como si hubiéramos llegado a un destino paradisiaco de vacaciones. Todas llevábamos atuendos frescos de verano, y una enorme sonrisa en la cara.<p>

Apenas entramos, la recepcionista nos recibió con entusiasmo y saludó a Mercedes.

-Bienvenidas al Eden, señoritas- nos dijo- ¿Están listas para relajarse?

-¡Desde luego!

-Por aquí, por favor…

Las chicas y yo nos cambiamos, y justo cuando estábamos relajándonos en el jacuzzi, Mercedes gritó.

Los masajistas, y las otras personas que estaban ahí se voltearon para mirarnos.

-¿Por qué demonios gritas?- le pregunté en voz baja.

Mercedes se acercó a Quinn.

-Dios mío, querida…-comenzó- ¿Desde cuándo no te depilas?

Quinn miró a su alrededor, esperando que la tierra se la tragara, y yo le di un codazo a Mercedes.

Finalmente, Quinn suspiró y se dignó a mirarnos.

-Con Claire ha sido difícil- dijo- No he tenido mucho tiempo para…

-Por favor- la interrumpió Mercedes, señalando a Tina- Ella tiene a un niño de cinco años y no parece llevar... eso…ahí.

Quinn la miró ofendida.

-Pues si tanto te molesta…

-Chicas… tranquilícense- les pedí.

-¡Tengo una idea!- exclamó Tina.

Todas le pusimos atención.

-Vamos a pedir una depilación laser- dijo.

* * *

><p>Quinn nos maldijo cuando entramos a la sala de depilación. Nosotras nos animamos a entrar también, ya que, si lo incluíamos a nuestro paquete, al final iba a resultar más barato, debido a una promoción.<p>

Desde luego, yo no sabía a lo que me estaba metiendo.

Cuando me aplicaron la cera, había sido una tortura, y cuando comenzaron el proceso, fui la que más grité de las cuatro.

Mercedes y Tina llegaron al cuarto de masajes como si nada, mientras Quinn y yo íbamos caminando de una manera extraña con las piernas muy abiertas.

-¿Porqué caminan así?- preguntó Mercedes, entre risas- Parece que están por…

-De acuerdo- la interrumpió Tina- ¡Llegó la hora del masaje!

* * *

><p>Mientras todas recibíamos un masaje en las sienes, Mercedes soltó una carcajada.<p>

-¿Se imaginan lo que están haciendo sus maridos en este momento en Las Vegas?

-No- respondió Quinn- Y no quiero saberlo.

-Yo tampoco- dijo Tina.

-Ahora que lo pienso…tengo curiosidad-comenté- Se supone que van a festejar por la noche. ¿Qué estarán haciendo en este momento?

-Probablemente durmiendo- dijo Mercedes, riendo- Tomando energía para esta noche, o de lo contrario, también durmiendo, y pasando por una resaca irritante, pero aún así, tratando de reponerse para esta noche.

-¿Qué te parece tan divertido?- exigió saber Quinn.

-Oh, nada- respondió Mercedes- Solo pensaba en lo genial que será esta noche para nosotras. ¡Es la ocasión para utilizar sus billeteras!

-¿Te he dicho que eres una muy mala influencia?- le preguntó Tina.

Mercedes asintió, y las dos se desternillaron de risa.

* * *

><p>Al salir de nuestra mañana en el spa- yo mitad relajada, y mitad adolorida- las chicas y yo decidimos pararnos a comer en Blue Hill.<p>

-Hasta ahora, estoy amando este día- mencionó Tina.

Mercedes y ella chocaron manos.

-¡Te lo dije!- exclamó Mercedes- Lamento repetírselos, chicas, pero no todo en la vida son hombres. La estamos pasando de maravilla, y no hemos necesitado a ninguno.

Quinn y yo asentimos.

Si Mercedes supiera la verdad, probablemente me mataría.

Finn y yo nos estábamos mandando mensajes desde hace poco antes de que las chicas y yo llegáramos al spa.

Finn me había comentado que la noche anterior se la pasaron muy tranquilos en el bar del hotel, y que no hubo ningún inconveniente. También había mencionado que esa noche irían a jugar a un casino, pero me volvió a prometer que se portaría bien. Y después me dijo que me amaba, y que me extrañaba.

Antes de ponerme a llorar, yo le dije que también sentía lo mismo, y que esperaba que se estuviera divirtiendo.

Tuvimos que dejar los mensajes cuando me avisó que Noah ya se había levantado, y cuando nosotras tuvimos que cambiarnos para entrar al jacuzzi.

El mesero llegó a nuestra mesa, y antes de que nos preguntara algo, Mercedes se aproximó a hablar.

-¡Empezaremos con cuatro margaritas!- le dijo.

-Oh, no- dijo Quinn- Yo solo quiero una botella de agua.

Mercedes, Tina, e incluso yo, la miramos como si estuviera loca.

-Quiero comenzar un proceso de desintoxicación- nos explicó- ¿Recuerdan lo de hace dos noches? Ha sido la peor resaca de mi vida.

-Como olvidarla- comenté.

* * *

><p>Media hora después, nuestra mesa estalló a carcajadas. Las chicas y yo recordamos viejos tiempos, como lo mucho que nos divertíamos en el glee club, y también en nuestros años universitarios.<p>

Nuestro mesero volvió a acercarse, y Mercedes se adelantó de nuevo.

-¡Trae otra ronda!

-¿Otra?- preguntó Tina.

-Tranquilízate- le dijo Mercedes- Somos libres. Tenemos todo el fin de semana para nosotras. ¡Estamos de vacaciones!

-Bueno…-comencé- Tú siempre estás de vacaciones.

Mercedes soltó una carcajada.

-Tienes razón. ¡Pero debemos aprovechar también su libertad!

-Mercedes, apenas es mediodía- le recordó Quinn.

Mercedes se encogió de hombros.

-Yo llegué media ebria a tu boda, Quinn- mencionó ella - Y fue justamente a esta misma hora.

-Aún así, Mercedes- intervine- No hay que excedernos.

-Lo dejaremos para la noche- dijo Tina, sonriendo.

Mercedes le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Bien- aceptó- Esta será la última ronda.

* * *

><p>Apenas terminamos de comer, mis amigas y yo nos dirigimos a Tiffany´s.<p>

Estábamos admirando la mercancía, y en eso Tina dio un grito que sobresaltó a todos los presentes.

-¿Ahora qué pasó?- pregunté.

Nos acercamos a Tina.

-Estos son los aretes más hermosos que he visto en mi vida. –dijo.

Los contemplé, y…suspiré profundamente. Tina tenía razón. Probablemente serían los dos pedazos de diamante más espectaculares del mundo.

-Estos me los tengo que llevar- dijo Mercedes.

-¿Han visto el precio?- nos preguntó Quinn.

Estuve a punto de desvanecerme, y Tina me sostuvo.

-¿Quién demonios va a comprar esta porquería de mil quinientos dólares?

-¡Yo!-exclamó Tina.

Mi amiga buscó desesperadamente en su bolsa, en su cartera, y sacó su tarjeta de crédito.

Inmediatamente le llamó a una de las dependientas, y le pidió los aretes.

-Lo siento, señorita- le dijo- Ya están apartados.

-¿QUÉ?

La dependienta asintió.

-De hecho…

Nos señaló la entrada.

En ese momento, acababa de llegar una cincuentona con los senos más falsos que yo podría haber visto. Tenía un rostro espantoso, claramente invadido por el botox.

-Ahora, si me disculpan…

La dependienta nos dejó ahí y se fue a saludar a su plástica clienta.

-Tiene que estar bromeando…-dijo Tina.

-Al parecer no- contestó Mercedes- La ballena plástica te ganó las joyas.

Tina nos miró frustrada y comenzó a dar brinquitos.

-¡Te maldigo, Tiffany´s!-gritó.

Afortunadamente para nosotras, ninguno de los clientes y vendedores la escuchó. De otra forma, hubiera sido demasiado embarazoso.

Tina se acercó a unos estantes, y comenzó a contemplar una gargantilla.

-No es justo- murmuró.

Acarició aquella joya como si fuera lo mejor que le hubiera pasado en la vida, y entonces recordé mi gargantilla de Chopard que había perdido en una subasta con el propósito de pagar mis deudas.

Definitivamente, estar ahí no era una buena idea.

Tina tocó el collar, y me sobresalté. Aquella joya con pequeños diamantes incrustados era más frágil de lo que parecía.

-Maldición- dijo Quinn

-Opps

Tina nos volteó a ver.

Apenas había tomado el collar para examinarlo, uno de sus diamantes se desprendió. Y no era un diamante pequeño.

Tina regresó con nosotras conmocionada.

-¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?- nos susurró.

Quinn puso los ojos en blanco. Yo ni siquiera podía articular palabra.

-Solo tenemos…-comenzó Mercedes, mirando su reloj- ¡Treinta segundos para sacar nuestros traseros de Tiffany´s!

-¡Oh, Dios mio!

Las chicas y yo nos escabullimos al instante, y de nueva cuenta, nadie nos puso atención. Fue un alivio.

Afuera de la tienda, soltamos una carcajada.

-No vuelvo a entrar a una joyería en mí vida- les anuncié.

-Ya lo veremos- dijo Quinn.

* * *

><p>Cuando oscureció, Tina, Mercedes y yo fuimos por nuestras cosas para lo último de aquel día. Finalmente, llegamos al departamento de Quinn y Noah y comenzamos a arreglarnos.<p>

Una vez que teníamos el vestido y los tacones puestos, comenzamos a maquillarnos. Ahí decidí acabar con mi curiosidad.

-Y…¿cómo se llama tú vecino, Mercedes?

-Richard- contestó sonriendo.

-Eso suena…

-¿Millonario?- me preguntó- ¡Lo es! Creo que estoy enamorada.

-¿ENSERIO?-le preguntamos todas.

Mercedes se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata.

-De acuerdo-dijo- Eso nunca lo mencioné. Ustedes definitivamente no entienden el doble sentido.

-Afortunadamente-dijo Quinn.

* * *

><p>Cuando ya estuvimos listas, las chicas y yo pedimos un taxi que nos llevó al Mirage. Por alguna razón, recordé como hace casi dos años había sucedido el mismo acontecimiento, pues habíamos salido del departamento de Quinn muy elegantes, y efectivamente, íbamos a disfrutar de una noche de chicas.<p>

Esa noche yo me reencontré con Finn.

Se podría decir que había sido una de las mejores noches de mi vida. Nunca olvidaría como después de once años, había visto su rostro mientras interpretábamos "Faithfully". Era canción que habíamos cantado en las Regionales del 2010, y la canción que habíamos bailado en nuestra boda.

-Rachel… ¿estás bien?- me preguntó Quinn.

Inmediatamente salí de mi ensimismamiento, y asentí.

-Solo recordé que… en una situación parecida me reencontré con Finn.

Quinn me sonrió.

-Yo también lo recuerdo…-comenzó Mercedes- El propósito era pasar una noche de chicas, y al final terminaste la mitad de la velada estando con él. Ahora, esta noche, SÍ será SOLAMENTE de CHICAS. ¿Me entendieron?

-¡Sí, sargento!- respondió Tina.

Nos dieron una mesa en el segundo piso, por lo que ahora, las chicas y yo estábamos disfrutando de una vista increíble. El ambiente era fantástico, y podíamos contemplar toda la pista de baile. También, la mayoría de las mesas ocupadas estaban abajo, así que se podía decir que estábamos en una zona muy V.I.P.

-Esto es lo que llamo libertad- dijo Mercedes, meneándose con la música.

-Buenas noches, señoritas.

Un hombre apuesto se acercó a nuestra mesa, y le sonrió a Mercedes.

-Disculpa- le dijo- Solo que he estado observándote,… y me preguntaba si te gustaría tomar un trago. Mi nombre es John.

Mercedes le devolvió la sonrisa con suspicacia.

-Oh, discúlpame, pero… no puedo esta noche. Estoy con mis amigas.

John parecía decepcionado.

-Pero mañana si estoy libre- continuó Mercedes- Todo el día… y toda la noche.

Debajo de la mesa, le di un pisotón.

-Me gusta la idea- dijo él.

Mercedes nos miró a nosotras, y después al hombre, y sacó una de sus tarjetas de presentación para dársela.

John soltó una carcajada, y leyó la tarjeta.

-Eres muy divertida- le dijo- Mercedes. Hasta luego, señoritas.

Y se alejó.

-¡Mercedes Jones!

-¿Qué hice ahora?

-Lo primero que nos dices es que quieres una noche de chicas, y apenas nos sentamos aquí te pones a flirtear- la regañó Quinn.

-¡Pero no acepté su propuesta!- se defendió- Solo le dije que en otro día.

-Claro, y es algo completamente diferente- dije con sarcasmo.

-Oh, por favor, olvídense de eso- nos pidió- Ustedes saben que hicimos un trato hace muchos años…

Las chicas y yo la miramos expectantes.

-Hombres…bebés…no importa- dijo- Nosotras somos hermanas. Almas gemelas.

* * *

><p>Mientras pasábamos más tiempo en el bar, decidí que era necesario distraerme en algo.<p>

-De acuerdo…-comencé- El día de hoy, cada una de ustedes parece haber hecho su escenita. ¿Dónde quedo yo?

-¿Hablas enserio?- me preguntó Quinn.

-¿Por qué no?

Después de varios intentos, mi propósito de hacer locuras se desmoronó.

Hice fila para participar en el karaoke, pero nunca conseguí subir al escenario. Estaba atestado.

Me rendí y las chicas decidieron que era momento de comenzar nuestra fiesta de pijamas.

Llegamos al departamento de Quinn, y nos recibieron las niñeras. Afortunadamente, Danny y Claire ya estaban dormidos.

Quinn ya había preparado el cuarto de visitas. En él había dos camas, y mi amiga además puso una enorme colchoneta en el medio, por lo que teníamos un espacio muy grande. En medio estaba otra de las pantallas plasma de Noah, y un aparato de sonido muy ostentoso. En una mesa, Quinn había acomodado unas cinco botellas de distintos tipos, y cuatro copas.

La fiesta apenas estaba por comenzar.

-Traeré mi computadora- nos anunció Quinn- Pero antes… creo que deberíamos cambiarnos.

-¿Tan temprano?- preguntó Mercedes.

-No es temprano- dijo Quinn- Y además, después de la cera, lo único que quiero es mi pijama.

-Yo también-dije.

Mercedes puso los ojos en blanco.

Cuando Quinn regresó con su computadora, las chicas y yo ya estábamos en nuestras batas de dormir.

Todas nuestras pijamas eran de color rosa. A excepción de la de Tina, que era purpura.

-¡Siento que estamos por revivir las fiestas de la universidad!- exclamó Mercedes, mientras destapaba una botella de vino.

-¡No te adelantes!- gritó Quinn- Antes debemos hacer algo.

Encendió la computadora, y se acomodó en la colchoneta.

Todas nos acercamos a mirar lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Les gustaría saber que están haciendo los chicos?- nos preguntó- Noah me prometió conectarse a Skype a esta hora.

Tina y yo nos miramos, emocionadas.

-¡Sí!

Mercedes se acercó, y nos dio a cada una de nosotras una copa.

-La verdad… no quería que supiéramos nada de sus maridos-dijo- Pero esto suena interesante.

Quinn se conectó, y todas sonreímos cuando comenzó una conversación con Noah.

Finalmente, pudimos observar a los chicos. Ahí estaban los tres. Noah, Artie… y Finn.

Parecían estar en su habitación, y se veían emocionados.

En el momento en el que vi a Finn, mi corazón comenzó a latir muy deprisa.

-Hola, chicas- nos saludó Noah-¿Cómo están?

-Excelentemente bien- respondió Mercedes.- ¿Y ustedes?

-De maravilla- dijo Artie.

Tina alzó una ceja.

-¿Cómo la has pasado, Rach?- me preguntó Finn- Te extraño.

Sonreí con tristeza, y necesité todas mis fuerzas para controlarme y no echarme a llorar. No podía ser posible. No podía seguir con esa dependencia hacia Finn. Sí, lo extrañaba mucho, pero, ya había pasado un día entero con las chicas, y me había ido bien. Había sobrevivido. No lo iba a echar a perder.

-Yo también te extraño- le dije.

-¿La están cuidando bien, chicas?- le preguntó a mis amigas.

-Al contrario- dijo Tina- Ella nos ha cuidado a nosotras.

Noah y Artie se sobresaltaron al escuchar eso, y Finn soltó una carcajada.

-Solo un día más, Rach- me recordó mi esposo.

Asentí.

-Solo un día- dije- Te amo, Finn…

-Yo también te amo, Rach…

-De acuerdo, esto ya se está poniendo muy intenso- dijo Noah- Córtenla.

Al ver mi expresión, Mercedes me ofreció vino, y yo le di mi copa para que me sirviera.

-¡Cállate, Puckerman!- le dijo Quinn- ¡Solo porque TÚ no eres así conmigo, no significa que ellos no puedan serlo!

-Quinn, yo te amo, nena. Recuérdalo.

Tina suspiró.

-Te extrañó, Artie.

-Yo también.

-¡No puede ser posible!- exclamó Mercedes.

Le di un empujón, pero entonces me di cuenta de que Tina, Quinn y yo, estábamos prácticamente pegadas a la pantalla, y al menos yo, no podía despegar los ojos de mi esposo. Ni él de mí.

-¿Están por irse al casino ahora mismo, no?- les preguntó Mercedes.

Los chicos bajaron la vista, avergonzados.

-Ehh…sí- respondió Artie.

Tina frunció el entrecejo.

-Entonces… ¿me estás diciendo que me extrañas y después de terminar esta video llamada te vas a ir a apostar con tus amigos? Eres un…

-¡Cálmate!- la tranquilizó Noah- Artie solo estaba…

-Mejor tú ni digas nada- lo interrumpió Quinn- Tú fuiste el organizador de todo esto.

Noah se encogió de hombros.

-¿Querías que…hiciéramos otra cosa en Las Vegas?

-Podrían ido a ver un show- sugerí.

Los chicos hicieron un gesto de desagrado, como si aquello fuera la peor recomendación del mundo, y Finn simplemente contempló a sus amigos sin saber que decir.

-Pues para su información…-comenzó Mercedes- Las chicas y yo hemos tenido un día excelente hasta ahora… y la fiesta no ha acabado.

-En el spa nos atendieron unos masajistas brasileños- comentó Tina.

-Y vimos a unos cuantos meseros…-agregó Quinn.

-Fuimos también al Mirage- dijo Tina.

-Para que sepan- dijo Mercedes, y soltó una carcajada- Ustedes no son los únicos que tienen diversión. ¡Métanselo por el…!

-¡De acuerdo!- la interrumpió Quinn, y después se acercó para murmurarle a Mercedes- Creo que ya fue suficiente.

-Supongo que… aquí los dejamos- comenté.

Finn me sonrió con tristeza.

-Sí, tienen que irse al casino- dijo Tina, con sarcasmo- No se les puede hacer tarde.

Mercedes soltó una carcajada y propuso un brindis. Los chicos se sobresaltaron cuando nos vieron con las copas y la botella en mano.

-¡Por ustedes, chicos!- dijo- ¡Para que ganen mucho dinero!

Enseguida brindamos, y los chicos estaban más desconcertados que nunca.

-Ahora sí…-dijo Quinn-¡Adiós!

-¡Te amo, Rach!- me recordó Finn, antes de terminar con la videoconferencia- Cuídenla mucho por mí, chicas.

Solté una carcajada, y le mandé un beso.

Las chicas me miraron con lástima.

Finalmente, la conversación acabó, y yo tuve que despejar mi mente para que las chicas no me reclamaran.

Suspiré profundamente, y le puse atención a Mercedes.

-Ahora sí…-dijo-¡Qué comience la fiesta!

Tina destapó otra botella, y Quinn conectó el karaoke.

Mercedes se puso en posición, y tomó varios accesorios de Quinn para hacerse un disfraz.

Apenas comenzó la música, solté una carcajada.

_Let's go girls! Come on._

Mercedes nos tomó de la mano, e hizo que nos pusiéramos a bailar con ella.

_I'm going out tonight-I'm feelin' alright  
>Gonna let it all hang out<br>Wanna make some noise-really raise my voice  
>Yeah, I wanna scream and shout<br>No inhibitions-make no conditions  
>Get a little outta line<br>I ain't gonna act politically correct  
>I only wanna have a good time<em>

Tina hizo un extraño movimiento de caderas al ritmo de la música, e inmediatamente perdió el equilibrio. Se agarró de Quinn, y casi le dejó al descubierto su sostén. Volvió a tropezar de nuevo, e inevitablemente, cayó sobre varias almohadas.

Mercedes y yo nos atacamos de la risa, pero aún así, mi amiga se las arregló para seguir cantando.

_The best thing about being a woman  
>Is the prerogative to have a little fun<em>

_Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady_  
><em>Men's shirts-short skirts<em>  
><em>Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style<em>  
><em>Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction<em>  
><em>Color my hair-do what I dare<em>  
><em>Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel<em>  
><em>Man!<em>

_I feel like a woman!_

Quinn soltó una carcajada, y comenzó a brincar en una de las camas. Le di el último trago a mi copa, e inmediatamente la seguí. Lo mismo hizo Tina. Mercedes se nos acercó, y comenzó a bailar extraño.

_The girls need a break-tonight we're gonna take  
>The chance to get out on the town<br>We don't need romance-we only wanna dance  
>We're gonna let our hair hang down<em>

_The best thing about being a woman_  
><em>Is the prerogative to have a little fun<em>

_Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady_  
><em>Men's shirts-short skirts<em>  
><em>Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style<em>  
><em>Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction<em>  
><em>Color my hair-do what I dare<em>  
><em>Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel<em>  
><em>Man!<em>

_I feel like a woman!_

Quinn se acercó a Mercedes, y le dio un almohadazo en la cabeza.

-De acuerdo, Shania Twain, el karaoke terminó- le anunció.

-¡Estaba por llegar a la mejor parte!- se quejó.

-Lo que viene es la mejor parte- la contradijo Quinn-¡Pelea de almohadas!

En ese momento, nos comenzamos a atacar entre todas, y unos minutos después caímos exhaustas en la colchoneta.

Miré al techo, y solté una carcajada.

-Así me siento cuando termino un sexo salvaje- comentó una de las chicas.

No quise saber de quién había sido tan peculiar comentario, pero creo que era obvio de quién había venido.

-Yo no puedo decir lo mismo-dijo Tina- Artie y yo…no.

-¿No?

Mi amiga negó con la cabeza.

-Qué triste.

Quinn se enderezó, y nos miró enojada.

-¿Podemos dejar a los chicos en paz?- nos pidió- En este momento lo único que ellos están viendo son cantidades.

-¿De senos?

-¡De dinero!

-De acuerdo- dijo Tina- ¡Necesito otro trago!

Y así, poco a poco nuestra fiesta llegó a su fin. Había sido increíble.

Creo que no la habíamos pasado así desde la universidad, y había sido maravilloso volver a revivir algunas de nuestras aventuras. Definitivamente, tenía a las mejores amigas del mundo.

Sí, tenía a Finn, era lo más importante en mi vida, era mi familia, pero bien lo había dicho Mercedes, nosotras siempre tendríamos un lazo especial. Para siempre.

Esa noche deseé que Finn la estuviera pasando bien y sin problemas, y agradecí tener a las chicas conmigo.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, por la madrugada, alguien encendió la luz del pasillo, y me desperté. Una de las chicas había entrado al baño.<p>

Entonces, como toda una sonámbula, Tina regreso a la habitación dormida. Y ni siquiera había apagado la luz. Quise reírme, pero temí despertar a Quinn, que estaba profundamente dormida a mi lado.

Tina caminó hasta la colchoneta, donde se encontraba Mercedes, con los ojos cerrados, y cuando pensé que se iba a acomodar de nuevo debajo de las sábanas, se tropezó con el cuerpo de Mercedes.

No lo pude evitar. Solté una carcajada, y con mucha cautela, me levanté para ver qué había ocurrido.

Inmediatamente, estallé en una risa silenciosa.

Tina había caído sobre Mercedes, y lo más gracioso era que tenía su cara hundida en el trasero de ésta. Aún así, ninguna de las dos se movió.

Me costó mucho trabajo volver a dormirme, ya que no podía dejar de repasar aquella peculiar imágen de mis amigas en mi cabeza.

Me asomé de nuevo para contemplarlas, y ambas seguían en la misma posición.

-Al menos tienen dulces sueños- murmuré para mí.

-Rachel…-dijo Quinn, adormilada-¿Con quién hablas?

-Con… nadie, Quinn. Sigue durmiendo.

Quinn dio un largo bostezo.

-Dios mío- dijo- Creo que estoy soñando.

Me tapé la boca para evitar que saliera otra carcajada, y me puse a recordar la vez que Finn y yo jugamos póker en Las Vegas durante nuestra luna de miel.

Había sido demasiado complicado para mí, y desde luego, volver a recordar todo el proceso era pesado, pero eso me ayudo a, lentamente, quedarme dormida.

Sí, seguramente aún quedaba un día más sin Finn. Pero estaba con las chicas, y desde luego era mil veces mejor que quedarme sola en mi departamento del Upper East Side.

En ese momento, verdaderamente estaba ansiosa por saber con qué aventuras nos encontraríamos al día siguiente.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Valió la pena la espera? Jajaja, pues la verdad fue muy divertido escribirlo, espero que también haya sido divertido leerlo. ¿Qué fue lo que les gustó más? ¡Quiero saber! No hubo mucho Finchel, jaja, pero hubo mucho de las chicas. Ojala lo hayan disfrutado. Por cierto, la canción es Man! I Feel Like A Woman, de Shania Twain :)<strong>

**Un pequeño adelanto...Una de las chicas toma una decisión, y otra recibe una oferta, jaja. Además, vamos a saber como les fue a los chicos en su viaje a Las Vegas... :D**

**¡Dejen reviews, por favor! :) Nos seguimos leyendo...**


	6. Sueldos

**Hola lectores! Hoy tuve un día de lo más loco, pero aún así, he encontrado tiempo para publicar un nuevo capítulo ,jaja. Espero que les guste, de verdad, porque avanza un poco más en la trama. ¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Me alegran mucho, y me hacen escribir, jaja. ¡SIGAN DEJANDO! Una, o tres palabras, no importa, yo los aprecio mucho! :D Seguiré publicando en estos días...¡Disfruten!**

**Aviso: La serie Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de FOX, Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuck e Ian Brennan. Yo solo los uso para entretenerme escribiendo :)**

* * *

><p>-Rachel Hudson- me llamó Mercedes- ¿Podrías darte prisa? ¡No vas a pasar por ninguna alfombra roja! ¡No hay ningún paparazzi esperándote!<p>

Puse los ojos en blanco.

Las chicas y yo acabábamos de llegar al aeropuerto para recoger a los chicos, y justo antes de bajar del taxi, se me ocurrió retocarme el maquillaje, pues estaba por ver a Finn de nuevo.

-Espera…

-¿Cuánto tiempo más?- preguntó Quinn, exasperada-¡Te estás arreglando desde hace diez minutos y el taxista ya está desesperado!

Eché un vistazo al conductor. Al parecer, estaba muy entretenido leyendo el _New York Times_.

-Más vale que muevas tu trasero en cinco segundos o si no…

-¡Mercedes!

-Uno…dos…tres…

-¡Maldición!

Guardé mis cosméticos en mi bolso, le dejé una propina al taxista, y me bajé torpemente.

-¡Por fin!

* * *

><p>Mientras entrabamos al aeropuerto, terminé de aplicarme el brillo labial.<p>

Las chicas me miraron de una forma extraña.

-¿Qué?- pregunté.

Ninguna me respondió.

Llegamos al lugar donde iba aterrizar el avión, y estuvimos esperando ansiosas.

Esa mañana no me había podido comunicar con Finn porque su vuelo iba a salir muy temprano, y dada sus condición- los chicos habían pasado su última noche desvelándose de nuevo en el casino-, no quise llamarlo y quitarle una hora de sueño. Apenas me había mandado dos mensajes el día siguiente a la pijamada, y no decían gran cosa.

Desde ese momento comencé a temer. ¿Sería posible que…? Esperaba que no. Finn me lo había prometido.

Finalmente, después de esperar como fans histéricos en una alfombra roja a que llegara su ídolo, los familiares y amigos se fueron encontrando con los pasajeros del vuelo proveniente de Las Vegas.

Las chicas y yo nos preocupamos, pues no se veían ellos por ninguna parte. Cinco minutos después, mi corazón se aceleró al distinguir a mi esposo a lo lejos.

El trio venía encabezado por Noah, que tenía una enorme sonrisa en la cara, seguido de Finn y Artie, que venían cabizbajos.

Corrí a su encuentro y las chicas me siguieron.

Finn apenas me vio, y me abrazó fuertemente.

-¡Te extrañé mucho, Finn!- exclamé, y le di un beso en los labios.

-Me vas a matar, Rachel- fue su respuesta.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Los chicos se portaron mal anoche- nos anunció Noah.

-¿Y TÚ NO?

-Yo tuve que cuidar de ellos. Era mi responsabilidad.

Las chicas y yo nos quedamos con la boca abierta.

Finn me miró muy preocupado.

-¿NO TUVISTE SUFICIENTE CON NUESTRA ÚLTIMA RESACA, ABRAMS?

-Tina, no fue mi intención tomar…yo…

-Yo tampoco quise hacerlo- me dijo Finn, apenado- No sé como…

-No puedo creer que rompiste tu promesa- lo interrumpí, indignada.

-¿Y tú si te sientes bien?- le preguntó Quinn a Puckerman.

Éste asintió sin dejar de sonreír.

-Quien lo diría- comentó Mercedes.

* * *

><p>Al salir del aeropuerto, todos nos dirigimos a Hudson´s. Tina y yo aún no nos dignábamos a dirigirle la palabra a Artie y a Finn.<p>

Larry les dio a ambos una taza de café. Los pobres apenas se podían mantener sentados.

-De acuerdo- comenzó Quinn- Aquí hay algo raro. ¿Cómo es que tú…?

-Ya te lo dije, nena- la interrumpió Puckerman- Yo me hice cargo de ellos.

-No fue nuestra intención tomar- repitió Artie.

-¿Y cómo es que ya has vomitado dos veces desde que salimos del aeropuerto?- preguntó Tina, alzando una ceja.

-Yo nunca pedí alcohol- dijo Finn- Me ofrecieron, pero lo rechacé. ¡Ni siquiera saqué mi billetera!

-¿La puedo revisar?- pregunté.

-Adelante.

Finn me dio la billetera, y conté el dinero.

-¿Cuatrocientos dólares, Finn? ¡Llevabas quinientos!

-¡No aposté nada!- exclamó- ¿Qué pasó anoche, amigo?

Puckerman soltó una carcajada.

-Por lo visto no recuerdas nada, Hudson.

Finn le mandó una mirada asesina.

-Esto no es gracioso, Puckerman. Tengo una jaqueca terrible, perdí cien dólares, y mi esposa está enojada conmigo.

-Bueno, Puckerman…- comencé- Si tú fuiste el único cuerdo…supongo que debes de saber que sucedió.

-Lo que pasa en Vegas… se queda en Vegas- dijo.

-Oh, por favor- replicó Tina- Deja esa tontería. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Si dices que te hiciste cargo de ellos…probablemente sabes porque terminaron así- dijo Quinn.

-Podría ser que… ¿los asaltaron?- preguntó Mercedes.

-¿Los drogaron?

De pronto, la sonrisa de Noah desapareció, y éste se quedó pasmado.

-Ehh…no- fue todo lo que logró decir.

-Más vale que no nos hayas metido en algo problemático, Puckerman- lo amenazó Finn.

-¿Y cómo podría?- replicó Mercedes- Este hombre parece estar más cuerdo que tu esposa, Tina, Quinn y yo juntas.

-¿Saben que deberíamos hacer?- comenzó Noah- Llevar a estos chicos a que tomen un baño… después una siesta, y dejarlos reponerse del fin de semana, ¿les parece?

Tina y yo lo miramos con suspicacia, pero aceptamos.

Por muy decepcionada que me sintiera con Finn, él no la estaba pasando nada bien, y merecía descansar.

Me despedí de los chicos, y al poco tiempo, Finn y yo llegamos a nuestro departamento.

Lo ayudé a subir y le quité los zapatos cuando se aventó en la cama. Afortunadamente, él no sufría vomito.

Me acosté a su lado, y en cuestión de minutos, me quedé dormida recostada en su pecho. Ya ni siquiera me sentía molesta con él. Lo había extrañado mucho. Y tenerlo aquella tarde junto a mí, sin hacer nada, disfrutando de un momento tranquilo en nuestra cama, me había hecho olvidar de todo. Incluso aunque él tuviera la peor resaca del mundo.

* * *

><p>No fue sino hasta que Quinn llamó, que me di cuenta de que ya eran las seis de la tarde. Habíamos dormido más de tres horas.<p>

-¿Qué pasa, Quinn?- le pregunté al teléfono.

-¡Puckerman me confesó todo!

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunté, de pronto sobresaltada por el tono de su voz.

-No sabes cuánto lo siento, Rachel…

-¡Quinn!- la interrumpí- Habla de una vez.

Mi amiga dio un largo suspiro.

-De acuerdo-dijo- Aquí voy. Los chicos se encontraban en el casino ayer por la noche, y según Noah, estaban aburridísimos. Finn no quería tomar nada de alcohol y se negó a apostar, y Artie estaba indeciso, así que…

-¿Qué?

-¡Rachel!

-Lo siento- me disculpé- Continua.

-¡Noah regresó al hotel para buscar MIS píldoras para dormir, que se había llevado SIN MI AUTORIZACIÓN!

-¿Por qué gritas?- pregunté.

-Para que me escuche Puckerman.

-Oh

-Y después regresó al casino y las disolvió en las bebidas de los chicos.

-¿LOS DROGÓ?

-¡Espera, Rachel!- me calmó- Solo tomó una píldora, la partió a la mitad, y disolvió cada parte en cada bebida. Así no les iba a dar mucho efecto, no iba a ser muy fuerte.

-Vaya, si es inteligente- comenté- Pero lo que no entiendo…si solo ingirieron somníferos…¿Cómo es que mi esposo está aún sufriendo los efectos de la ebriedad?¿Y qué pasó después?

-Cuando estaban somnolientos, Noah le pidió al mesero que les cambiara su bebida por vodka…

-¡Voy a matar a Puckerman!

-Y eso no es todo. ¿Recuerdas los cien dólares?

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió ahí?

Silencio.

-¿Quinn?

-De acuerdo, te lo diré, pero por favor…

-¡Dímelo!

-Noah los embriagó, y me dijo que Finn estaba tan pero tan ebrio que el mismo le ofreció el dinero. A Artie también le pidió otros cien, y se los dio.

-¿Y después?

-Noah se fue a jugar a las máquinas.

-¿Y dejó a sus amigos más ebrios que Mercedes en la barra?¿Solos?

-Estoy muy apenada, Rachel.

-Si llegó en este momento a tú edificio a romperle la cara a Puckerman, ¿me dejarías entrar?

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

-Oh- recordé- Y también debería llevar a Tina.

-Las dos son bienvenidas- dijo.

Suspiré.

-Gracias por decirme, Quinn.

-No hay de qué.

* * *

><p>Por la noche, acordamos de reunirnos de nueva cuenta en Hudson´s.<p>

Mercedes, que no tenía nada que ver en el asunto, había sido la primera en llegar, junto con Maxime, pues ambos se morían por saber cómo iba a acabar todo.

Milagrosamente, Finn ya estaba recuperado, pero aún me miraba preocupado.

-Perdóname, Rach…

-Tranquilo- respondí- En un momento lo arreglaremos.

Tina y Artie llegaron poco después, y afortunadamente, mi amigo también estaba recuperado.

Finalmente, el culpable de todo aquello llegó. Quinn parecía estar muriéndose de vergüenza.

Apenas entraron, Tina y yo nos miramos, y asentimos.

Nos acercamos a Noah, y como si él supiera lo que estábamos por hacer, cerró los ojos.

Me acerqué a él, y le di una cachetada.

Finn me miró impresionado.

Después me hice para atrás, y dejé acercarse a Tina.

Entonces ella le dio otra cachetada, un poco más fuerte.

Artie y Finn estaban petrificados.

Después de unos segundos de tensión, Mercedes y Maxime se desternillaron de risa.

Quinn le dio un codazo a Puckerman.

-De acuerdo…-comenzó- Quisiera disculparme con ustedes, chicas.

Nos señaló a Tina y a mí.

-Y especialmente…-continuó- Con ustedes, Finn y Artie. Lo que hice está mal. No se les debe dar píldoras para dormir a los amigos, sobre todo si son de mi esposa- Quinn asintió- Tampoco se les debe embriagar con vodka barato, y mucho menos se les debe quitar cien dólares a cada uno para irse a jugar a las máquinas y dejarlos solos…¡PERO ES QUE USTEDES SE COMPORTARON COMO UNOS MALDITOS SANTURRONES!

Mercedes soltó una risotada que nos sobresaltó, pero después yo le mandé una mirada asesina, y se tuvo que callar.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo- dijo Artie- Si Tina no me hubiera advertido infinidad de veces, yo tal vez no estaría tan presionado…

-¿Significa que yo tengo la culpa?- preguntó mi amiga, indignada.

-No- la tranquilicé- Creo… creo que en eso tiene razón.

Tina estaba perpleja.

-Bueno…-continué- Al menos yo… fui algo controladora con Finn. Le recordé muchas veces lo malos que son el alcohol y la apuesta, y creo que lo asusté…

Finn se acercó a mí y tomó mi mano.

-Tenías razón, Rach- me dijo- Lo hacías por nuestro bien.

-Aún así Finn- dije- Tú eres un adulto, sabes lo que haces. No debería de estar diciéndote que está bien y que está mal. Además, era tu fin de semana libre. De verdad, lo siento mucho. Perdóname, por favor…

Poco a poco, Finn comenzó a sonreír, y se acercó aún más para besarme.

-Esperen…- nos interrumpió Mercedes- ¿Cómo vas a conseguir los doscientos dólares que debes, Puckerman?

-Mañana mismo se los pago- dijo, y sonaba honesto.

Finn soltó una carcajada, y se acercó para chocar manos con su amigo.

-Eres un imbécil- le dijo- Pero parece que has aprendido la lección. Y fue divertido, después de todo. ¡Dame esos cinco!

-No te burles de mi, Hudson.

Entonces, todos pudimos relajarnos y soltar una carcajada. Noah y Quinn parecían seguir turbados, pero, inevitablemente, cayeron contagiados ante nuestra diversión.

* * *

><p>Mercedes, Quinn y yo estuvimos una hora en el café Blossom esperando a Tina, pero mi amiga no aparecía.<p>

La llamamos a su casa, a su celular, pero aún así no contestaba, y nos empezamos a preocupar.

-Seguramente se quedó con Danny- dijo Quinn.

-O probablemente está en el supermercado- comentó Mercedes- Últimamente ha estado obsesionada con eso. Y no cualquier supermercado, sino el de comida orgánica.

-¿Tendría alguna reunión con su grupo?- pregunté.

Quinn negó con la cabeza.

-Se juntan en las tardes- me informó.

-Oh

Mis amigas y yo aún seguíamos preguntándonos donde podría estar metida Tina, y justo cuando miramos para la calle, ella venía bajando de un taxi.

En unos segundos, llegó a nuestra mesa con expresión triste.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó Quinn

-¿Estaba cerrado el supermercado?- quiso saber Mercedes.

Le di un pisotón.

-¡Auch!

Puse los ojos en blanco, y tomé la mano de Tina.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Estoy desempleada- dijo.

-¿QUÉ?

-¿Cómo?

-¿Porqué?

Tina asintió, y respiró profundamente.

-¿Recuerdan el programa de busca talentos parecido a _American Idol_ que iba a producir aquí en Nueva York?

Las chicas y yo asentimos.

-Mi jefe lo canceló. Dijo que no era un proyecto muy original y que no tenía mucho presupuesto…

-Maldito…

-¡Mercedes!- la interrumpí- ¡Cállate!

Mercedes se hizo la ofendida y le dio un sorbo a su café.

-¿Qué sucedió entonces?- preguntó Quinn

-Tuvimos una discusión, y renuncié.

-¡Es lo mejor que pudiste haber hecho, querida!- exclamó Mercedes- Una mujer nunca debería de dejar que su jefe la haga sentir inferior.

-Pues sí- acepto Tina- ¡Pero ahora estoy sin trabajo!

-¿Y la banda?- le preguntó Quinn- Sigues siendo su mánager, ¿no es así?

Tina bajó la vista, y negó lentamente.

-Anulé mi contrato con ellos para dedicarme exclusivamente al programa…-confesó.

Di un largo suspiro.

-Que mala suerte

-No sé que voy a hacer…-continuo- Puedo tardar meses para encontrar otro empleo. No hay muchas cadenas televisivas en Nueva York que soliciten productores en este momento.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-No hay ningún anuncio en el _New York Times, _ni en ningún otro periódico.

-Tendrías que pedir cita en todas las empresas…-supuse.

Tina asintió.

-¿Y por qué no aprovechas?- le preguntó Quinn.

-¿Qué aprovecho?

-Embarazarte de nuevo- a Tina se le iluminaron los ojos- Eso es algo que querían planear tú y Artie, ¿no? Tal vez este es un buen momento.

-Puede ser- convino.

Sonreí tristemente.

Si yo aún no regresaba a Broadway, es porque estaba esperando quedar embarazada, y por mucho que lo intentaba, no podía.

Sabía que estaba perdiendo el tiempo, pero yo aún no perdía la esperanza.

Mi amiga se encontraba en la misma situación, aunque ella no tenía un trabajo asegurado.

Solo esperaba que a ella si se le pudiera cumplir aquel deseo.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente por la mañana, Finn acababa de salir al trabajo, y yo me encontraba sentada tomándome un café y hojeando la nueva edición de <em>Vogue, <em>aún en bata de dormir, cuando tocaron la puerta.

Corrí a abrir, y ahí estaba Kate

La saludé con un abrazo.

-¡Kate!- exclamé-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Tengo muy buenas noticias!

La invité a sentarse.

-¿Quieres un café?

-No, gracias.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Es Broadway- me dijo.

La miré aún sin comprender.

-En unos meses…comenzarán a montar una nueva temporada de _Wicked_, y…

-¿Y?

-¡Te quieren a ti como Elphaba!

-¿Qué?

Kate asintió.

-Hablé con uno de los productores, y me dijo que estarían interesados en platicar contigo. ¿No es fantástico?

-Ehh…sí, pero…yo no sé si aún quiero regresar.

-Rachel, ya has tenido un año de descanso- me reprimió Kate- ¿No crees que es momento de volver? ¿No extrañas todo ese ambiente?

-Claro que sí- admití- Pero en este momento…tengo otros planes.

-¿Qué tienes que hacer?- me preguntó Kate- Finn está en su negocio la mayor parte del día, no tienen niños… ¿Qué te detiene?

Eso era lo que yo quería saber. ¿Qué me detenía? Bueno, exactamente lo que había mencionado Kate. No tenía niños… y eso era lo que yo quería. Lo que Finn y yo deseábamos. Pero no podíamos…¿qué se suponía que debía hacer?¿Resignarme…o seguir esperando?

Esperando probablemente nada.

* * *

><p>Finn llegó un poco antes de que oscureciera, y apenas me vio, se sentó a mi lado.<p>

-¿Qué te pasa?- me preguntó.

A él no le podía mentir. Era mi esposo. La única persona a la cual no le guardaba secretos.

Suspiré.

-Kate vino a visitarme.

Finn asintió.

-¿Y qué te dijo?

-Dice que… están preparando una nueva adaptación de _Wicked_, y me están considerando para el papel principal.

-Eso es genial, Rachel- se alegró- ¿Qué le dijiste?

-No lo sé, Finn…

Mi esposo me tomó por los hombros y me hizo mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?

-Yo…quería esperar hasta tener un bebé.

Finn bajó la vista.

-Eso… es difícil, Rachel.- dijo con tristeza.

-Ya lo sé, pero…tenemos que seguir intentándolo, Finn. Algún día quedaré embarazada…

-¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos del tiempo?- me preguntó.

Asentí.

-Nuestro bebé llegará en su momento, Rach- continuó- Probablemente… no ha podido concebirse porque quiere que estés de nuevo en Broadway.

Solté una carcajada.

-¿Enserio crees eso?

-Tal vez nuestro bebé, donde sea que se encuentre en este momento, quiere que su madre siga sus sueños, su carrera, antes de que se encargue de él.

Me acerqué aún más a él, y hundí mi rostro en su cuello.

-Eres el mejor esposo del mundo- le murmuré al oído.

Pude sentir como componía una sonrisa.

-Ya lo sé- dijo- Y sé también que lo vas a tener todo. Broadway, el bebé… a mí.

Me separé un poco, y después unimos nuestros labios.

-Entonces…-continuó-¿Lista para regresar a Broadway?

Me mordí el labio y me recosté sobre su pecho, confundida de nuevo.

Sabía que Finn tenía razón, Kate probablemente también, pero todo estaba en mí.

¿Quería seguir con mi carrera? Sí, definitivamente. Pero antes quería a mí bebé. ¿Y qué hacía si mi bebé aún no llegaba?

En ese momento estaba seguramente más confundida que cuando Kate me había hecho la propuesta. No era una decisión fácil de tomar.

¿De qué metas debería ocuparme? ¿Profesionales o personales?

Dejé que Finn me acariciara el cabello, y ambos nos quedamos contemplando la hermosa vista que teníamos desde nuestro edificio del Upper East Side hundidos en nuestros propios pensamientos.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Qué piensan de lo que hizo Puckerman? ¿Qué piensan de que Tina haya renunciado a su trabajo? ¿Que creen que decidirá Rachel? Jajaja, bueno, en realidad, en este capítulo le di mucha importancia a Tina porque creo que ya le he dedicado un par de capítulos a Quinn, a Rachel ni se diga, y también le he dado mucha importancia a Mercedes, y a Tina no, jaja. Por eso, espero que les haya gustado.<strong>

**Me gustaría que me hicieran saber, no sé, lo que les gustó más, jaja. Y se los vuelvo a repetir, en este fic encontrarán de TODO, jajaja.**

**¡Dejen reviews, por favor! :D Nos seguimos leyendo...**


	7. Fuera De Control

**Holaaaa lectores! ¡Por fin les tengo el séptimo capítulo! Espero que les guste, porque fue divertido escribirlo :D ¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Me dio gusto al leer los del capítulo anterior! Veamos que les parece este, jaja. ¡Haganmelo saber! jajaja. De acuerdo, los dejaré leer...¡Disfruten!**

**Aviso: La serie Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de FOX, Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuck e Ian Brennan. Yo solo los uso para entretenerme escribiendo :)**

* * *

><p>Mientras los días se iban en la Gran Ciudad, yo me había quedado a reflexionar en mi departamento.<p>

Horas vacías, llamadas sin contestar, zapatos olvidados, unas cuantas tazas de café… y finalmente había tomado mi decisión.

Encontré a las chicas en Barney´s, e inmediatamente las puse al tanto de mi elección.

-Pero… ¿estás segura, Rachel?- me preguntó Mercedes- Un bebé no es un pedido cualquiera.

-Si fuera un pedido, yo ya hubiera demandado a la compañía que no te lo ha traído- dijo Tina.

Suspiré.

-Chicas, yo sé que no es fácil- dije- Y sé que creen que estoy perdiendo una oportunidad, ¡pero Kate me dijo que la pre-producción comienza en medio año! ¿Qué voy a hacer en ese lapso?

-Entonces… ¿sí aceptaste el papel?- me preguntó Quinn.

-Bueno- comencé- Voy a ir a una reunión con los productores en unas semanas, pero es más bien como una audición. También van a tener la misma plática con otras actrices. Después, supongo que tendrán que tomar una decisión, y creo…creo que si voy a tener tiempo para un bebé.

-Pues más vale que Finn y tú se pongan a trabajar bien en eso lo más pronto posible- dijo Mercedes.

-Chicas, de verdad no puedo creerlo- me quejé- ¡Lo hemos hecho muchas veces! ¡Y no quedo embarazada!

Mercedes se encogió de hombros.

-Yo también lo he hecho muchas veces- dijo- Probablemente más que tú, y créeme, yo tampoco he quedado embarazada, milagrosamente.

-Lo tuyo es diferente, Mercedes- dijo Tina.

Entonces mi amiga estalló.

-¿Saben qué? ¡Estoy harta!

Las chicas y yo nos sobresaltamos.

-Sí- continuó Mercedes- Estoy harta. Parece que yo nunca voy a tener un romance. Una relación en serio.

-Si es así es porque tú lo has impedido…-comentó Quinn.

-He salido con chicos desde que llegué a esta ciudad- continuó Mercedes- ¡Estoy exhausta!. ¿¡Donde está ÉL?

-Aww, amiga, estás en tu etapa sentimental- la abrazó Quinn.

-¡NO ME TOQUES!

* * *

><p>-No te voy a mentir…-comenzó Finn- Tu idea me preocupa.<p>

-Pero, Finn, aún no sé sí me van a elegir a mí…

-¿Y sí es así?- preguntó- ¿Vas a dejar al bebé a los pocos meses de haber nacido?

-Bueno, todavía no hay un bebé…

-¡Eso es justamente lo que quiero que recuerdes!

Lo miré con tristeza.

Finn tomó mi rostro y me hizo mirarlo a los ojos.

-Yo sé que quieres regresar a Broadway- me dijo- Y sé que quieres tener un bebé. Yo también deseo ambas cosas. Pero no las puedes tener al mismo tiempo, Rach.

-Ya lo sé- suspiré-¿Te gusta la idea de dejar que pase lo que tenga que pasar?

Finn sonrió.

-Me encanta.

-Pues, entonces…no estaría mal que siguiéramos trabajando en nuestro deseo, por si acaso…

* * *

><p>Unas semanas después, comencé a emocionarme. Faltaba poco para saber si aquella última interacción había dado resultado. Una fecha del mes en particular me sacaría de las dudas. No precisamente me estaba muriendo de ansiedad, pero nunca había esperado con tanta ilusión algo que tuviera que ver con las causas de la naturaleza.<p>

Conforme pasaban los días, me olvidé de ser cuidadosa. No busqué protección. Creí que finalmente no la necesitaría.

Aquello no podría ser otra maldita broma del destino.

* * *

><p>Llegué a mi cita con los productores en un conocido café del barrio chino, y cuidé cada detalle. Platicamos largo y tendido acerca de mi trayectoria en Broadway y porqué seria un acierto volver al espectáculo con el musical de <em>Wicked. <em>Finalmente, ambos lados quedamos satisfechos con aquel almuerzo- pese a que yo no había pedido nada- y ellos quedaron en comunicarse.

Apenas salí de ahí, suspiré de alivio.

Todavía seguirían conversando con mínimo diez actrices más.

Sí, incluso yo misma, Rachel Hudson, sabía que no era la única mujer talentosa que había pisado Broadway.

Al caminar por la tercera Avenida, recordé una frase de Mercedes…

"_Todo a quien le corresponda..."_

* * *

><p>En lugar de almorzar en mi peculiar cita de trabajo, llegué a reunirme con Quinn en un <em>Starbucks<em> cerca de Greenwich Village.

-Mientras Finn y tú lo hacen a la hora que sea, en el momento que sea… Noah y yo… lo hemos perdido- comentó mientras ambas tomábamos una mesa.

-¿Qué?

-Es mi culpa- dijo con tristeza.

-¿Qué sucedió?

Quinn miró a su alrededor sin expresión alguna.

-Comenzó hace… ¿dos semanas?- dijo- Estábamos en… eso, y… lo detuve.

-¿Lo detuviste?- me sobresalté-¿Cómo lo detuviste? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Rachel, ¿te puedes controlar?

-De acuerdo- me calmé- Continua.

- Eran las cinco de la mañana…

Me encogí de hombros.

-¿Y?

-No quise hacerlo- confesó- Le dije que teníamos que salir a trabajar temprano… y aunque es cierto… creo que lo puse como excusa.

La miré con tristeza.

-Me estoy volviendo loca- continuó- Con Claire, y el trabajo… no tengo tiempo para él. Me da… miedo que llegue a dejarme.

-¿CÓMO?-pregunté- Quinn, ¡Noah te ama, y tú lo sabes!

-Y también sabes que ama… los momentos íntimos. ¿Qué pasa si yo no puedo dárselos?

Tomé la mano de mi amiga y la animé a que le diera un sorbo a su café.

Al final de todo, algo era cierto. No siempre se puede vivir en sincronía.

* * *

><p>-¿Estás listo, Finn?- le pregunté a mi esposo mientras me aplicaba la última capa de rímel.<p>

-¿Me podrías ayudar con mi corbata?- me pidió.

Reí, guardé mis cosméticos, y me acerqué a él.

-¿De verdad vamos a ir a esto?- me preguntó.

Me encogí de hombros.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?

Finn suspiró.

-De acuerdo- dijo- Sé que Mercedes quiere celebrar el premio que le dio esa revista, pero, tengo dos preguntas…

-Adelante.

-¿Porqué escogió , y ¿por qué solo seremos ella, Maxime, tú y yo?

Solté una carcajada.

-¿Qué tiene de malo Sardi´s? - pregunté.

-Es muy elegante.

Volví a reír de nuevo.

-¡Pero sí tuvimos una cita ahí la primera vez que vinimos a Nueva York!- le recordé.

Finn asintió.

-Cierto.

-Y además… solo seremos nosotros cuatro, porque, como usted comprenderá, señor Hudson, Tina y Quinn tienen hijos, y no van a depender de la niñera para siempre.

-De acuerdo- dijo- Espero poder sobrevivir junto a ustedes tres por esta noche.

Le di un empujón.

-¡Retira lo dicho, Hudson!

En un nanosegundo, ambos estallamos a carcajadas.

* * *

><p>Finalmente, llegamos a Sardí´s, y ahí nos encontramos a nuestros amigos.<p>

Yo llevaba puesto un vestido beige de Gucci hasta las rodillas con manga. Era mi favorito entre lo más nuevo de mi armario.

Mercedes estaba fantástica con su conjunto rosa pastel, el cual era su propio diseño.

Apenas nos encontraron, nos registramos e inmediatamente nos dieron nuestra mesa.

-Y… ¿cómo te fue en tu reunión, Rachel?- me preguntó Mercedes.

-Genial- respondí- Creo que les agradé a los productores.

Finn se acercó un poco más a mí, y besó mi frente.

-Querida, ya tienes un premio Tony- dijo Maxime- Si no te eligen, son unos inexpertos.

-Ya lo veremos- reí.

* * *

><p>Mientras esperábamos a que llegaran nuestros platillos, Mercedes hizo un brindis.<p>

-¡Por mí!- gritó, y después se percató de la expresión de desconcierto de cada uno de nosotros- Y por… ¡por ustedes!

Justo cuando estábamos terminándonos nuestra copa, a lo lejos distinguí una figura que se acercaba a nuestra mesa.

No era ningún mesero. Era…era… ¿cuál era su nombre? Era un sujeto de tez bronceada. Tenía un nombre gracioso… ¿porqué no lo recordaba bien?

-¡Mercedes Jones!- exclamó.

Mercedes se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, y abrió los ojos como platos.

-¡David!- lo saludó-¡Qué gusto verte! ¿Qué haces por aquí?

¡Claro! Era David Davis. Un "amigo" de Mercedes. Teníamos casi dos años de no saber nada de él. Lo conocimos en Malibú durante un viaje de parejas que realizamos.

-Estoy trabajando aquí- dijo.

Mercedes se sorprendió.

-¿Enserio?

David asintió.

-¡Por fin te encuentro!- exclamó- ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo un día de estos?

Mercedes soltó una risita nerviosa. Estaba conmocionada.

-¿Por qué no?- dijo.

David le dio un beso en la mejilla

-De acuerdo, te llamaré la próxima semana-dijo- ¿Tienes el mismo número telefónico?

Mercedes asintió.

-Muy bien. Nos vemos, entonces.

Y se fue.

¡Dios mío! Ese hombre parecía tener siempre prisa.

Mi amiga volvió a sentarse, y le dio otro trago a su copa.

-¿Saben… lo que acaba de suceder?- nos preguntó.

En ese momento, su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

-¿Hola?- mi amiga se sobresaltó-¡Richard!

Solté una carcajada, y me tapé la boca con las manos antes de meter la pata.

-Sí, sí-continuó Mercedes- Esta noche no creo… estoy en una cena. ¿A cualquier hora? Oh, de acuerdo, tengo que colgar. ¡SÍ! ¡Yo te llamo! ¡Adiós!

Mercedes dio un largo suspiro.

-Bueno…era difícil decirle que no- dijo.

Finn, Maxime, y yo nos miramos sorprendidos.

Un minuto después, el teléfono de mi amiga volvió a sonar, aunque esa vez se trataba de un mensaje de texto.

-¿Qué demonios quieren conmigo?- se quejó.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunté.

Me mostró su teléfono.

El mensaje era de John.

-¿Quién es John?

Mercedes puso los ojos en blanco.

-¡John!

-Oh, John, el tipo del Mirage, John…

-Sí, ese John

-¿Qué John?- quiso saber Finn

-John- respondí.

Mi esposo aún seguía perplejo.

-Oh- caí en la cuenta- Un amigo de Mercedes.

Mi amiga le sonrió, incómoda.

-Oh

-De acuerdo- dijo- Necesito un trago de algo más fuerte. ¡O tal vez dos! ¡Voy a la barra!

Jaló a Maxime con ella, y los dos nos dejaron a Finn y a mí solos en la mesa.

Mi amiga quería al hombre perfecto, pues ahí ya tenía varias opciones para elegir.

Sonreí al recordar otra de sus frases…

"_Los hombres son como los autobuses. Primero te cansas de esperarlos, y al final, llegan tres juntos."_

No tenía idea de porque ahora estaba recordando las cosas que siempre nos repetía, pero dejando eso a un lado, algo era cierto.

Mercedes estaba definitivamente en el infierno, en el más literal de los sentidos.

* * *

><p>Finn y yo seguíamos conversando en la mesa, disfrutando de nuestra cena, mientras los chicos parecían tener una plática muy seria en la barra, la cual no quisimos interrumpir.<p>

Al poco tiempo, comencé a sentir un dolor muy fuerte en la parte baja del vientre.

Temí lo peor. No podría estar sucediendo. Finn me miró preocupado.

-¿Te sientes bien?- me preguntó.

-Voy… al baño-le dije.

Me puse de pie, y tomé mi bolso para cubrirme.

-¿Me podrías…prestar tu saco?- le pregunté.

-¿Tienes frío?- se extrañó.

-¡Sí!- exclamé- Por favor, solo para ir al baño.

Finn me lo entregó, aún desconcertado.

-No te preocupes- le dije- Ya vengo.

Corrí al baño de damas, y afortunadamente, no había nadie ahí.

Me vi en el espejo, y me maldije a mí misma.

-¡Soy una idiota!- grité-¡MALDITA SEA!

Entré a donde se encontraba el retrete más cercano, y grité a pesar de estar al tanto de la situación.

Arranqué una gran cantidad de papel higiénico, y unos minutos después regresé al lavabo con un rostro serio. O indignado.

Traté de mejorar un poco mi aspecto, y no dejé caer mi autoestima.

Finalmente, llegué a la mesa, y encontré a Finn al borde del aburrimiento.

-¿Porqué no te les uniste a Mercedes y a Maxime?- le pregunté.

-Mercedes ya es un caso perdido, Rachel.

-¿Ya está ebria?

Finn asintió.

Suspiré.

Miré hacía la barra, y el dúo dinámico se estaba desternillando de risa.

-Entonces será mejor que nos vayamos- le dije.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó- ¿Porqué tienes mi saco alrededor de la cintura?

Me acerqué a él.

-¿Nos podemos ir de una vez? Te prometo que te explico todo.

-De acuerdo.

Busqué a mí alrededor para ver si encontraba un mesero. Al reconocer al de nuestra mesa, Finn lo llamó.

-¿Ya se van?- preguntó.

Ambos asentimos.

Al poco tiempo, el amable mesero nos entregó la cuenta, y Finn pagó.

-Por cierto…-comencé, antes de que se diera la vuelta- ¿Ves a ese hombre y a esa mujer ahí en la barra?

El hombre asintió.

-Cuando creas que ha sido suficiente, pídeles un taxi- le dije- Busca sus direcciones en sus identificaciones.

-A sus órdenes, señorita- aceptó, un poco sobresaltado.

-¡Gracias!

* * *

><p>Finn y yo salimos del restaurante, y él estaba realmente confundido.<p>

-¿Me puedes explicar que sucedió, Rachel?

Asentí.

-Tuve…un problema.

-¿Qué tipo de problema?- quiso saber.

-El… que les sucede a las mujeres cada mes- respondí, y me sentí una idiota.

-Oh

-¡Sí!- estallé- ¡Ya sé lo que estás pensando! ¡Fue mi culpa!

-¿Me podrías… volver a explicar?- preguntó, desconcertado.

Bajé la vista.

-Yo sabía que me tocaba, pero…

-¿Qué?

-No sentí… que iba a darse, y… no usé protección.

-¿POR QUÉ?

-¡Porqué creí que esta vez era enserio!- exclamé-¡Porqué creí que estaba embarazada!

En ese momento me di cuenta que tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

Finn suspiró.

-Ven aquí, Rach- dijo, y me acercó a él, para abrazarme.

-¿Porqué, Finn?

-No, no vamos a hablar de eso ahora-dijo.

-Está bien- me resigné.- ¿Podemos ir a una farmacia?

* * *

><p>Caminamos unas cuantas calles, y tomamos un taxi.<p>

Cuando éste se detuvo en una farmacia cerca de nuestro edificio, me quedé petrificada.

-No te tienes que bajar, Rach- me dijo- Debes de estar ya muy…

-¡Sí!- lo interrumpí- Digo, no. No me quiero bajar.

En realidad no sabía porque me preocupaba. El taxista ni siquiera nos estaba prestando atención.

-Bueno. Solo que…-Finn se acercó a mí, y me susurró al oído- Yo no sé nada de toallas femeninas… o tampones.

Por un segundo estuve a punto de soltar una carcajada, pero Finn estaba verdaderamente preocupado.

-Descuida- le dije- Escoge el primer paquete que veas. Solo con que diga "toallas femeninas" está bien, Finn.

-Muy…bien-dijo- Entonces…vuelvo enseguida.

-Gracias

* * *

><p>Mientras esperaba, traté de calmarme un poco e ignorar mi malestar.<p>

Minutos después, mi esposo salió de la farmacia un poco turbado, escondiendo la bolsa en la que se encontraba- esperaba yo- mi salvación.

-Por favor, Finn- reí, mientras subía de nuevo al taxi- Parece que acabas de comprar drogas. ¡Dame eso!

-Fue peor que comprar drogas- dijo- Todos en esa farmacia se me quedaron viendo extraño.

-Pudiste haberles dicho que eran para tu esposa- le recordé.

-¡Como si me fueran a creer!

Reí hasta llegar a nuestro departamento, que por suerte, estaba a unas calles cerca. Finn me ayudó a bajar del taxi, y me cubrió mientras subíamos a nuestro piso.

-Gracias- le dije.

Se acercó para darme un beso en los labios, y me tomó por la cintura.

-¡Espera!- grité- Estoy toda…

-Lo siento- me interrumpió.

All llegar, tomé la bolsa, mi pijama, y entré al baño.

Al poco tiempo salí más aliviada.

Eché mi vestido a la lavadora, junto con otras prendas, y regresé con Finn, que estaba viendo televisión en el sofá.

-No me siento bien- le dije, mientras me acurrucaba a su lado.

-¿Tienes hambre?

Asentí.

-Entonces…

Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cocina.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- le pregunté.

-¡Quédate ahí!- me ordenó.

Abrí los ojos como platos pero no protesté.

Cambié de canal, y me sorprendí cuando me encontré con _Funny Girl_. Afortunadamente, acababa de empezar.

Media hora después, Finn regresó con una bandeja en las manos, que llevaba un plato hondo.

-¿Y esto?

-Te hice una sopa de verduras- me dijo- Es para que te sientas mejor.

Se acercó a mí, lo tomé por el cuello, y le di un interminable beso.

-Te amo- le recordé.

-Yo también te amo- me dijo.

Tomó la cuchara, y lentamente, me dio de la sopa.

Y yo dejé que me consintiera.

Terminamos de ver _Funny Girl_, y poco a poco, me quedé dormida en sus brazos.

* * *

><p>-Tengo algo que decirles…-comenzó Tina.<p>

-¡Estas embarazada!- gritó Quinn.

Tina negó con la cabeza.

-En realidad, tiene que ver con Rachel y Mercedes-dijo.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Ahora que hice?- quiso saber Mercedes.

Tina sonrió.

-¡Las apunté a mis clases de yoga!- exclamó.

-¿QUÉ?

-¿Porqué no nos consultaste, Tina?- pregunté.

-Ambas están estresadas- dijo- Las he visto por semanas. Ahora que no tengo nada en lo que concentrarme, ¡puedo fijarme en las personas!

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Y ustedes-continuó- perdónenme por lo que voy a decir, pero, parecer estar amargándose la vida…

-Tina- la interrumpí- La yoga no es lo mío. ¿Recuerdas la última vez? No tuve una buena experiencia.

-¡Pero la tendrás! ¡Va a ser muy divertido!

-¿Y cómo demonios se supone que me va a servir a mí?- preguntó Mercedes.

Tina se puso a pensar por un momento.

-Pues… te va a ayudar a despejar la mente un poco. Así no vas a tener a Richard, a David y a John en la cabeza todo el tiempo.

Mercedes le dio un codazo, pero no la contradijo.

-Así que… ¿están de acuerdo?

-Va a ser una nueva aventura para ustedes, chicas- nos dijo Quinn.

-Ahora parece que todo el mundo tiene control sobre mí, y no entiendo cuando dejé que eso sucediera- se lamentó Mercedes-¿Qué más me da?

Las chicas fijaron su vista en mí.

-¿Rachel?

-_Namaste_- respondí.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Qué piensan de él? Jajaja ¿Qué les gustó más? Bueno, creo que seguiré con eso de las frases de Mercedes, jajaja.<strong>

**¡Me gustaría mucho saber su opinión! ¡DEJEN REVIEWS! (Me harán muy feliz xD) Nos seguimos leyendo…**


	8. Cambios

**Holaaaaa! Aquí les dejo el octavo capítulo, que, de una vez les adelanto, tiene algo que probablemente no se esperan, jaja. Espero que les guste de verdad :D ¡No se olviden de los reviews! Realmente me hacen el día, jeje. Bueno, los dejaré leer...¡Disfruten!**

**Aviso: La serie Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de FOX, Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuck e Ian Brennan. Yo solo los uso para entretenerme escribiendo :)**

* * *

><p>-Esto es una pérdida de tiempo- repitió Mercedes por milésima vez aquella mañana.<p>

Tina nos había dado la dirección, y por voluntad propia, me levanté a las seis en punto.

Me fui sin despertar a Finn y le escribí una nota, después, un taxi me dejó en el departamento de Mercedes, y tras unos diez intentos, mi amiga finalmente se dignó a abrirme la puerta.

Tenía cara de dormida y aún no se había vestido, así que la ayudé a sacar su ropa y la animé a desperezarse.

Media hora después estábamos ya frente al estudio del maestro Gab, y desde luego, Mercedes no dejaba de quejarse.

-Ya estamos aquí- le dije- Y no es una pérdida de tiempo. Al contrario, creo que vamos a hacer algo productivo.

-Si quieres que haga algo productivo…entonces tengo que volver a mí cama.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

Siendo sincera, yo odiaba igual o tal vez más que Mercedes tener que asistir a esa clase, ya que la vez anterior no me había dejado con más que con un cuello adolorido, pero la noche anterior me había decidido a cambiar.

Me costó horas aceptar la realidad. Mientras platicaba con Finn, tuve que esforzarme por admitir mi mal camino.

Los últimos meses, me la pasaba preocupada por Broadway y por un bebé, pero finalmente me tuve que hacer a la idea de que, eso simplemente ya no estaba en mí. Ya había hecho mi trabajo, y ahora lo que necesitaba era ser paciente y esperar una respuesta. Mientras tanto, tenía que ocuparme en algo. Y nada era mejor que ayudarme a mí misma.

Por parte de Mercedes, honestamente sus "problemas" parecían un poco más superficiales que los míos, pero aún así, eran problemas, y estaban generados debido a las diferentes situaciones que ella atravesaba, las cuales, por supuesto, no tenían nada que ver con las mías.

Mercedes suspiró, y se dignó a bajarse del taxi.

-Vamos de una vez- dijo- Antes de que me arrepienta.

Cuando entramos, inmediatamente reconocí la estancia luminosa, y el olor a sándalo me impregnó.

El maestro, Gab, me reconoció de la vez anterior, y gracias al cielo, no me hizo preguntas acerca de por qué había dejado de asistir a sus lecciones.

Le presenté a Mercedes, y mi amiga lo saludó cortésmente.

Entonces la clase comenzó.

Gab comenzó a dar un discurso acerca de cómo la yoga es importante y benéfica para el ser humano, y finalmente, logró convencerme de darle otra oportunidad.

Su voz estaba tan llena de energía, y era tan pacifica, que estaba segura de que cualquier persona que tuviera una conversación con él nunca se le pasaría por la cabeza protestar.

Mercedes oía sin escuchar, y estaba prácticamente cruzada de brazos, quedándose dormida, hasta que las últimas palabras que Gab pronunció captaron su atención.

-Es muy común que los hombres y las mujeres necesiten de la intimidad para satisfacerse.- comentó Gab- Pero créanme, amigos míos, se puede vivir sin ella. Yo, por ejemplo, ya tengo cinco exitosos años de abstinencia.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Mercedes, sorprendida- Mejor dicho, ¿POR QUÉ?

Gab la miró desconcertado, y yo bajé la vista, avergonzada.

Le mandé una mirada de advertencia, y me dirigí a Gab.

-Ehh… ¿podemos continuar?-pedí.

* * *

><p>Una hora después, Mercedes y yo salimos de nuestra primera clase de yoga sorprendentemente satisfechas.<p>

Gab nos había puesto a hacer una pequeña meditación, y unos cuantos ejercicios de flexibilidad.

Definitivamente, algo de la filosofía _new age_ tenía que ver con tan buen resultado.

Si somos negativos, obviamente vamos a ser responsables de nuestros fracasos, pero si al contrario, miramos hacia adelante, damos todo de nuestra parte, y pensamos positivo, recibiremos beneficios.

-Dime- le pedí a Mercedes- No estuvo tan mal, ¿o sí?

-Para ser mi primera experiencia con estas cosas, no- admitió, y después me dirigió una gran sonrisa.- Mientras siga teniendo ese enorme trasero delante de mí, ¡no faltaré a ninguna clase!

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunté.

-¿No viste al tipo que tenía enfrente? ¡Era difícil ignorar ese trasero!

Solté una carcajada, y le di un codazo.

Después de todo, tal vez Tina tenía razón.

* * *

><p>Después de dejar a Mercedes en su departamento, el taxi me bajó en el Upper East Side.<p>

Llegué a mi edificio justo a tiempo para encontrarme con Finn, que ya estaba desayunando.

-¿Cómo te fue en tu primera clase de yoga?- me preguntó.

-Estuvo genial- admití, dándole un beso- Creo que me servirá.

Finn asintió.

-¿Quieres desayunar conmigo?- me preguntó.

-De hecho…Mercedes y yo comimos algo después de clase- le dije- Y… tengo que darme un baño. Las chicas y yo nos reuniremos para almorzar en una hora.

Finn sonrió con tristeza.

-Está bien- dijo, cabizbajo.

-¡Hey!- exclamé- No te pongas así. Lo único que estoy tratando de hacer es lo que hablamos anoche. Te prometo, te juro, si quieres, que esta noche te compensaré. ¿De acuerdo?

Finn me miró y poco a poco fue componiendo una sonrisa.

-Ven aquí- me dijo.

Me senté en su regazo, y puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello para besarlo.

Unos segundos después, tuve que separarme.

-Ahora sí- le dije- Tengo que ir a arreglarme.

Camino a la habitación, lo oí gritar.

-¡Nos vemos más tarde!

* * *

><p>Ese día, me decidí por uno de mis pares de Jimmy Choo. Me puse un vestido casual de Michael Kors, y tomé mi bolsa Balenciaga, la cual era un obsequio de las chicas.<p>

Para cuando salí de la habitación, Finn ya se había ido.

Al retocar mi labial, ponerme mis lentes de sol, y tomar mis llaves, me recordé de darle algo especial para aquella noche.

Caminé hasta llegar a Madison, y tomé un taxi que me dejó en Blue Hill, donde las chicas ya estaban esperándome.

Me sobresalte al verlas cabizbajas.

-Hola- las saludé- ¿Qué sucede?

-Siéntate, Rachel- me dijo Tina, quitando su bolsa del asiento junto a ella.

Al tomar mi lugar, contemplé a Quinn, que estaba frente a mí.

Tenía ojeras, estaba algo despeinada, y cargaba a la pequeña Claire sin siquiera prestarle atención. Temí lo peor. Estaba muy confundida.

-Me… me separé de Noah- dijo Quinn.

-¿QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ?

-Me confesó que tuvo una aventura con alguien.

-¿Cómo?- pregunté- ¿Qué te dijo?

Quinn rió sin ganas.

-Dijo que solo pasó una vez, que se sentía muy mal, y que me amaba.

-¿Y por qué lo hizo?- quiso saber Mercedes.

-Dijo que… se había sentido muy distante de mí-continuó Quinn- Y que tomó esa mala decisión. Lo peor es que…yo sabía que tarde o temprano iba a pasar.

En ese momento recordé la plática que habíamos tenido en un _Starbucks_ semanas atrás.

Quinn estaba teniendo problemas para entregarse a él, y la triste realidad era que en algún momento Noah no lo iba a poder soportar.

Amaba a Quinn, ninguna de nosotras dudaba acerca de eso, pero tal vez, si ella no lo ayudaba a satisfacerse, él estaba en riesgo de cometer errores. Y ya lo había hecho.

-¿Piensas perdonarlo?- le preguntó Tina.

-No- respondió Quinn, secamente.

-Solo ocurrió una vez- le recordó Mercedes- Además, está arrepentido, fue sincero contigo.

-¡Eso no es lo más me duele!- exclamó Quinn- Lo que no soporto es la parte del engaño. ¡Lo que hizo a mis espaldas!

Las chicas y yo la miramos con tristeza.

Tal vez Puckerman no había sido un completo imbécil después de todo, pero en su confesión se encontraba la palabra engaño, y una vez que ésta se viene en un enunciado, no hay manera en la que una mujer no pueda tomarlo mal. Mucho menos Quinn.

De cualquier forma, mi amiga no parecía destrozada, o al menos por fuera. En realidad, fue algo drástica.

No corrió a Noah de su departamento. Dejó que él se quedara en su habitación y ella se fue a dormir al cuarto de Claire. Después de todo, Noah también la estaba pasando mal.

Por la mañana sacó sus cosas, y a partir de esa noche, estaría durmiendo en el departamento de Mercedes.

-Lo dejaré ver a Claire siempre que quiera- dijo Quinn- Pero nunca estaré presente cuando la visite.

-¿Estás segura, Quinn?- le pregunté, preocupada.

Mi amiga asintió.

-Todo será cuestión de tiempo- dijo.

En mi interior, deseé que eso sucediera, pero contrariamente a lo que Quinn esperaba, porque, efectivamente, tal vez solo necesitaba tiempo para perdonarlo.

No me gustaría que lo olvidara para siempre. No valía la pena. Y yo sabía que Tina y Mercedes pensaban igual que yo.

Sin embargo, tuve que analizar ciertas cosas.

Yo pensaba que las rupturas no llegaban a ser algo que fuera a bloquear tu vida completamente por muy significativa que fuera la relación, pero cuando se trataba de un matrimonio, no podía asegurarlo.

* * *

><p>Por la tarde, me reuní con Finn en la cafetería, y le comuniqué la noticia.<p>

Él, igual que yo, estaba de acuerdo en que era un asunto delicado, pero sí bien parecía imposible de resolverse, poco a poco podría arreglarse.

Lo difícil sería convencer a Quinn.

Y ahí estaba otra vez preguntándome por qué el perdón tenía que ser tan importante.

* * *

><p>Por la noche Tina y yo decidimos visitar a Quinn, y cuando llegamos al departamento de Mercedes, nos quedamos con la boca abierta al ver a Bridget, la niñera de Claire.<p>

Acostumbradas a verla con unos extraños anteojos, un cabello enmarañado, y un cutis destrozado, nos sorprendimos con su nueva apariencia.

Se había cambiado su cabello castaño a un color un poco más rubio, y estaba perfectamente alisado. Tenía las cejas depiladas, los anteojos habían desaparecido, y ahora presumía de un cutis perfecto.

-Hola- nos saludó- Adelante.

Quinn y Mercedes se encontraban en la sala. Al parecer, estaban teniendo una plática.

-Iré a revisar a Claire- anunció Bridget, y desapareció.

-¿Me puedes explicar eso?- pidió Tina, entre risas.

-Ahora que me fui de mí departamento, me ofrecí a pagarle un cambio de look- respondió Quinn- De cualquier forma, ya sucedió lo que más temía.

Tina y yo nos sentamos a su lado.

-Oh, no- dije- No vamos a hablar de eso.

-No se preocupen, chicas- dijo Quinn- No volveré a hablar del asunto en sí. No vale la pena.

Mercedes negó con la cabeza.

-Los hombres pueden ser como los Louboutins- dijo- A simple vista pueden ser de cualquier color, pueden tener cualquier forma y apariencia, pero por debajo, siempre serán de color rojo.

-¿Te refieres a que…lo tienen rojo?- preguntó Tina, confundida.

Mercedes suspiró.

-Es una metáfora- nos explicó- Me refiero a que a simple vista, cualquier hombre puede tener un tipo de personalidad y apariencia, pero por dentro, siempre serán iguales.

-¡Eso es genial, Mercedes!- dijo Tina.

Quinn sonrió sin entusiasmo.

-¿No es irónico que yo soy psicóloga y no puedo ayudarme a mi misma?

-Cuando se trata de una ruptura- comenzó Mercedes- Eso es natural, hermana.

* * *

><p>Media hora después, Quinn no pudo ocultar su sufrimiento.<p>

Ya se había tomado fácilmente dos litros de Coca-Cola.

Sin embargo, lo que más nos sorprendía a las chicas y a mí era que aún no tenía la necesidad de expulsar los líquidos e ir al baño.

-¿Puedo quedar ebria por consumir Coca-Cola?-preguntó Quinn- Porque eso es exactamente lo que quiero.

-¡Olvídate de la cafeína y abre una maldita botella!- exclamó Mercedes.

-¡No quiero estar ebria para terminar lamentándome con ustedes!-gritó- Me prometí que ya no derramaría ni una lágrima más por Noah Puckerman. Además, creo que anoche ya lloré todo lo que tenía que llorar. ¡Necesito algo que despeje mi mente! ¡Que me haga enloquecer!

-Consigamos marihuana, entonces- sugirió Mercedes.

* * *

><p>Salimos del departamento de Mercedes poco tiempo después. Tina y yo no estábamos seguras de que fuera una buena idea, pero no hicimos ningún comentario.<p>

Bridget se quedó cuidando a Claire, y nos deseó buena suerte.

El taxi nos dejó probablemente en el barrio más siniestro de Manhattan.

Mercedes iba al frente, y prácticamente nos bajó a la fuerza.

Finalmente, entramos al lugar, el cual estaba atestado, y apestaba a tabaco.

La música no era la excepción, y todo el club estaba decorado con luces de neón.

No dudaba porque Mercedes nos había llevado ahí. Una podía perderse muy fácilmente, y no en una forma literal.

-Esto es una tontería- me susurró Tina- Artie me debe de estar esperando con Danny.

-Finn también- dije.

Tina suspiró.

-Espero que esto acabe pronto.

* * *

><p>Cuando nos dirigimos a la barra, vimos a las chicas fumando, y no estaba segura de que fuera precisamente tabaco.<p>

-¿No crees que es una mala idea?- le pregunté a Mercedes- Quinn nunca haría esto. No es correcto, le va a hacer daño.

-Por favor- replicó Mercedes- Todos lo hemos probado en algún momento. Es cosa de una noche.

Después de eso, no volví a abrir la boca.

Tenía la impresión de que Mercedes me había dado a probar hace dos años mientras seguíamos "disfrutando nuestra soltería".

-¡Woohoo!-gritó Quinn.

Tina y yo nos sobresaltamos.

Entonces mi amiga comenzó a reírse como idiota.

La observamos por más de un minuto.

-De acuerdo- dijo, después de su ataque de risa- Necesito un retrete. ¡Baño! ¿Dónde hay un baño?

-¡Llevémosla pronto!- grité- ¡Antes de que se orine aquí!

Tina y Mercedes soltaron una carcajada, y ambas me ayudaron a sacar a Quinn del lugar.

Encontramos un baño público y entramos con ella para evitar inconvenientes.

Finalmente, tratamos de mejorar su aspecto frente al lavabo, y milagrosamente al salir, Mercedes tenía ya a un taxi esperándonos.

-Es la última vez que la vamos a exponer a esto- dijo Tina.

-Va a estar bien- nos tranquilizó Mercedes- Al final, quien tendrá que lidiar con ella soy yo.

Puse los ojos en blanco, y dejé que Quinn se recargara en mí.

A pesar de que mi amiga estaba algo… ¿acelerada?, aún se podía percibir su tristeza, e incluso aunque fuera de noche, la Sexta Avenida jamás se había visto tan gris.

* * *

><p>Llegué al departamento, y Finn estaba preocupado.<p>

No le mencioné lo que había consumido Quinn, porque no me parecía necesario, pero aún así, traté de informarle acerca de la mayoría de los acontecimientos.

-¿Estás segura de que Quinn está bien?- me preguntó, mientras nos acostábamos en la cama.

-Eso es lo que ella dice- respondí- Tiene la ventaja de ser fuerte.

-Espero que se recupere- dijo.

-Yo también- me di la vuelta para tenerlo cerca- Y ahora que recuerdo… tú y yo teníamos algo pendiente. Te lo prometí.

-Me gusta que cumplas tus promesas.

Comencé a besarlo.

-Siempre compartiremos nuestros pensamientos… ¿no es así, Finn?

Mi esposo asintió.

-No tendré secretos para ti- afirmó.

Sonreí.

-Me alegro.

-¿Y tú?

-Tampoco.

Finn se enderezó, y me examinó con la mirada.

-¿Estás en condiciones de… hacerlo?- preguntó.

-¡Hazme olvidar todo lo de esta noche!- exclamé.

* * *

><p>Y así fueron pasando los días...<p>

La noche anterior, habíamos vuelto a tener problemas. Pero ahora no se trataba de Quinn.

Las chicas y yo llegamos al departamento de Mercedes, y sinceramente, no podíamos asegurar si se trataba de alcohol o de mota.

Quinn nos abrió la puerta, y Tina y yo ayudamos a Mercedes.

La llevamos a su habitación, y Quinn se encargó de pagarle a Bridget y tomar a Claire.

Apenas Mercedes vio su cama, se tiró en ella.

Al poco tiempo nos pidió que la ayudáramos a quitarse sus botas Louboutin, las cuales acababa de adquirir, pero era imposible.

-Mercedes- comenzó Tina, forcejeando- Estas botas no son de tu talla. ¡No te las puedo quitar!

-Las compró ayer- comenté.

-Oh, es la maldita yoga- respondió Mercedes- Me ha dejado los pies como dos ladrillos.

Tina y yo tratamos una vez más de quitárselas, pero fue inútil, y al probar con toda nuestra fuerza, caímos al piso.

Mercedes se levantó de la cama para ver qué había sucedido.

-¿Qué demonios hacen ahí abajo?- preguntó.

* * *

><p>Una tarde, acompañé a Quinn a Central Park con la pequeña Claire. La llevaba en su cochecito, y ambas tuvimos una plática mientras caminábamos.<p>

-¿Vas a seguir viviendo con Mercedes?- le pregunté.

-Claro que no- respondió- De hecho, estoy viendo departamentos. Hay uno que me interesa en el Upper West Side.

-¡Esta cerca de aquí!

Quinn asintió.

-Así podré traer a Claire todas las tardes a Central Park.

Sonreí.

-Me parece…genial- la felicité- Y… de casualidad… ¿Noah te ha llamado?

-Muchas veces- admitió- Pero… aún no puedo perdonarlo.

* * *

><p>Semanas después, mientras bajaba del metro, me decidí a analizar mi situación.<p>

Se podía decir que era una chica soñadora, ambiciosa. Lo tenía todo, y a la vez nada. Vivía en Nueva York, y estaba felizmente casada.

Sin embargo, estaba en espera de cambios.

En cuestión de meses, sabría hacia qué rumbo iría mi carrera, y en algún momento, supuse que llegaría a la etapa de la maternidad.

Por lo pronto, era una chica caminando por Park Avenue esquina con sesenta y nueve en sus tacones Manolo Blahnik.

Si para un turista no era suficiente recorrer Nueva York en una semana, para una persona viviendo en la ciudad no le alcanza siquiera un año.

Siempre hay algo nuevo que descubrir y disfrutar, y al contemplar los enormes edificios que dejaba a mis espaldas, tomé una decisión.

Ya había sido el momento de Holly Golightly y Carrie Bradshaw.

Esta vez Rachel Hudson iba comenzar su propia historia con Nueva York.

* * *

><p>Finn se extrañó al verme ocupada los días siguientes, pero no hizo ningún comentario.<p>

Una mañana en la que el clima era agradable, salí de mi departamento con varias bolsas.

Fui a los centros comerciales, y horas después, decidí llegar a un hospital. Me recibieron amablemente, aunque algo desconcertados, y me permitieron repartir juguetes y leerles cuentos a los niños que estaban internados.

Doné toda la ropa que ya no usaba a una iglesia, y fui al banco a depositar dinero para instituciones benéficas.

Finalmente, me detuve en Cartier.

Repasé la mercancía por horas, y escogí- creo yo- el reloj perfecto.

Por la noche cuando Finn llegó, lo esperé con una pequeña bolsa.

Estaba muy sorprendido, y cuando abrió su regalo, no lo podía creer.

-He estado muy ocupada estos días- dije- Y esto es a modo de agradecimiento por soportar mis ausencias, y por apoyarme.

-Ven aquí, Rach…

Al poco tiempo, ya estaba en sus brazos, dejando los malos recuerdos a un lado, y deseando más que nunca vivir al máximo el futuro.

* * *

><p>Cuando me ponía a pensar acerca de Quinn, nunca iba a lograr comprender por qué le había tocado vivir eso con Noah, pero aún así, algo me decía que en algún momento, las cosas se iban a arreglar, y por muy difícil que pareciera la situación, aquel presentimiento no parecía abandonarme.<p>

Tal vez las relaciones no solo se tratan de los sentimientos. Día a día vivimos en un mundo lleno de necesidades.

El amor nos complementa, y aunque no hace vital nuestra existencia, hace vital nuestra felicidad.

Y Quinn, lamentablemente, la estaba perdiendo, sin embargo, tenía muchas ventajas.

Era una persona fuerte, tenía un trabajo muy terapéutico, tenía a su hija, y nos tenía a nosotras. Sus amigas.

Por el momento, podía seguir adelante.

* * *

><p>Una noche, después de haber disfrutado ocupándome haciendo obras caritativas y recorriendo Nueva York tanto como me era posible, descubrí que incluso las cosas simples pueden darte felicidad.<p>

Y así fue como me encontré con las chicas en el teatro _París_ para alejarnos por una hora de la realidad.

Al final, de eso se trataba.

Vivir experiencias únicas, convivir con los seres queridos, hacer cosas por los demás y quererse a uno mismo.

Sonreí de oreja a oreja mientras las chicas y yo comprábamos nuestros boletos, pues sabía que al terminar la película, Finn estaría esperándome en casa.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Qué piensan acerca de lo de Quick? Bueno, como en la primera parte digamos, todo fue muy light, jaja, ahora va a haber drama en esta secuela! :( Oh, bueno, espero que les haya gustado, y porfavor, DEJEN REVIEWS! :D...Nos seguimos leyendo...<strong>


	9. Girando Sobre El Mismo Tacón

**Holaaaaa! De nuevo, mil disculpas por la falta de actualización, no pude hacer nada :(, pero bueno aquí está finalmente otro capítulo más! No es muy largo, pero...ya lo descubrirán, jaja. (El título es una metáfora). Espero que les guste. Por cierto, mi twitter es ChamomileGirl, tengo 2 followers, y 2 tweets, jaja, pero ya comenzaré a usarlo más, solo por si me quieren seguir :) Bueno, solo me queda pedirles REVIEWS! (sinceramente, me gustaría que fueran un poco más a los del capítulo anterior :P), ahora sí...¡Disfruten!**

**Aviso: La serie Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de FOX, Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuck, e Ian Brennan. Yo solo los uso para entretenerme escribiendo :)**

* * *

><p>-Así que… este es tu nuevo departamento.<p>

Quinn asintió.

Justo como lo había deseado, mi amiga consiguió un piso en el Upper West Side.

-Lo estoy rentando- dijo.

Sonreí con suspicacia, y la contemplé.

-¿Eso significa que estar considerando volver con Noah?

-Eso significa que estoy ahorrando dinero para mantener a Claire, y para pagarle a Bridget.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Sí compraras un departamento no estarías preocupándote por la renta cada mes, lo cual creo que sale más costoso.

Quinn se encogió de hombros.

-Esos son los precios que una mujer tiene que pagar para mantener su dignidad.

-¿Dignidad?- pregunté- Yo diría orgullo.

Quinn negó con la cabeza.

-Dignidad. Fin de la conversación.

Suspiré.

-De acuerdo.

* * *

><p>-Artie tuvo que irse a Connecticut- nos informó Tina, mientras almorzábamos en Hudson´s- Odio su estúpido trabajo.<p>

-¿Lo dices porque tú no tienes uno?- preguntó Quinn.

-Eso es lo de menos- dijo Mercedes- Aquí hay un gran problema. ¡No estamos teniendo un buen momento con los hombres!

Tina y Quinn asintieron.

-A mí no me incluyan en su tormento- dije.

-Oh, ¡pero como nos podemos olvidar de Rachel!- exclamó Mercedes- La pobre está viviendo un matrimonio de ensueño con Finn.

Asentí.

-¡No tengas lástima por mí!- la contradije- En realidad, ¡tengo una relación muy sana con mi esposo! ¡Estoy segura que Tina también!

-Sí- admitió Tina- ¡Pero me ha abandonado!

-Siempre ha tenido que salir de la ciudad por el trabajo- le recordé- Solo que antes tu también estabas fuera de tu casa y no había problema.

-Cierto. Maldito trabajo.

Mercedes puso los ojos en blanco.

-En cuanto a ti, Mercedes- continué- ¿Por qué despotricas contra el matrimonio? ¿Qué acaso te escapaste con uno de tus pretendientes y te casaste en Las Vegas?

Mi amiga escupió el café que estaba tomando.

-¡NO!- gritó- Yo… simplemente odio el matrimonio.

-Igual que yo- dijo Quinn.

-Oh, por favor no se pongan así- les dije- No me hagan sentir mal a mí también. ¡Debemos ser felices, chicas!

Las tres me miraron con una sonrisa exageradamente falsa.

-Bueno, tampoco así- les dije- Pero… tomen las cosas con calma.

-Creo que pediré una margarita.- anunció Mercedes.

-¡No!- la contradijo Tina- No empieces a tomar ahora, Mercedes.¡Son las diez de la mañana!

-¡Malditos hombres!- exclamó- Si no fuera por ellos, una no sentiría la necesidad de calmar sus penas con alcohol.

-De acuerdo, lo consiguieron- dije- ¿A dónde quieren ir esta noche?

* * *

><p>Finn salió del trabajo por dos horas para ir a comer conmigo, y pedimos comida oriental a domicilio.<p>

Mientras ingeríamos, lo miré mordiéndome el labio.

-¿Qué pasa, Rach?- me preguntó.

-¿Eres feliz con nuestro matrimonio, Finn?

Mi esposo se quedó perplejo.

-¡Claro que sí!- exclamó- ¿Porqué me preguntas eso?

Negué con la cabeza.

-Por nada.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Es que… no dejó de pensar en lo que dice Quinn.

Finn suspiró.

-Dice que el matrimonio es una basura, que es un error casarse…

-Quinn lo dice porque sigue mal con Puckerman- me recordó Finn- Él… arruinó su matrimonio, pero eso no significa que sea malo estar casado.

Sonreí.

-Gracias por ser tú.

Finn se acercó a mí lado, y me miró a los ojos.

Lo tomé por el mentón y lo besé.

* * *

><p>Minutos después ya estábamos en el piso de nuestra habitación. Ese momento fue el único en que pude agradecer que no tuviéramos niños, por que así, lo podíamos hacer cuando quisiéramos, y en donde quisiéramos.<p>

-¡Fiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnn!

Respirando agitadamente, ambos nos contemplamos.

-Eso estuvo genial- dijo él.

-¡Ya lo sé!- exclamé- Me siento sucia.

Finn soltó una carcajada.

-Bueno, ahora me tengo que ir al trabajo.

Se puso de pie, y comenzó a vestirse de nuevo.

Me enderecé.

-Espera…- le dije- ¿Ya te vas?

-Tengo que volver al negocio, Rach…

Me senté en la cama con los brazos cruzados, mientras Finn se cepillaba los dientes.

-De acuerdo- dijo- Ya me voy. Nos vemos más tarde.

Me besó en la frente, y después contempló mi postura.

-¿Estás enojada?- preguntó.

Suspiré.

-No- respondí- Que tengas una buena tarde.

Finn sonrió.

-Gracias a los últimos veinte minutos… ¡está será la mejor tarde!- exclamó- Te amo, Rach. Nos vemos.

Entonces tomó su abrigo, y se fue.

-Yo también te amo…

_Maldito trabajo_, pensé.

* * *

><p>-Y justo al terminar… me dijo: Bueno, ahora me tengo que ir al trabajo". Sentí como si fuera una prostituta, que solo sirve para dar placer, y eso es todo…<p>

-Entiendo a lo que te refieres- dijo Tina, del otro lado de la línea- ¡Pero he vuelto con el problema de no tener nada con Artie! ¡Y todavía él se va, y me deja!

-Maldito trabajo…

-¡Maldito!

-Espera, Tina…-comencé- ¿No será que como tú y yo no tenemos nada que hacer… estamos así?

Hubo una pausa.

-Probablemente tienes razón- dijo- ¿Quieres venir a ver alguna película?

* * *

><p>Media hora después, llegué al departamento de Tina.<p>

-¡Hola!- me saludó, y me dio un abrazo.

-Hola. ¿Dónde está Danny?

-Se fue a Central Park con la señora Goldman- respondió- A duras penas puede caminar dentro de este departamento, espero que no tenga ningún inconveniente en el parque.

Reí.

-¿No soy una mala madre?- preguntó.

Inmediatamente negué con la cabeza.

-No, Tina. No pienses así.

-Y todavía quiero tener otro bebé, imaginate…

-¿Y porqué no lo tienes?- le pregunté- Te sobra tiempo, y… tienes muchas posibilidades.

Tina suspiró.

-¿No te he dicho que a Artie no le…?

-Oh

Nos miramos por un momento, y después, inevitablemente, nos desternillamos de risa.

* * *

><p>Por la tarde-noche, regresé al departamento para no hacer nada. Las chicas habían comentado acerca de una salida nocturna, pero no hablamos mucho del tema.<p>

Apenas me aventé en el sofá, el teléfono sonó.

-¿Hola?

-Rachel- Era Mercedes- Quinn y Tina están también al teléfono. ¡Qué comience la conferencia!

-¿Tienen ganas de salir?- pregunté.

-Esta es una situación grave, Rachel- dijo Mercedes- Hoy Maxime me presentó a su nuevo novio, y recibí tres llamadas de John, dos de Richard, y siete de David. ¡Las necesito, chicas!

-Bueno, cuando lo pones así…-comenté.

-¡Maxime se ha conseguido novio!- exclamó Tina-¡Ya era hora!

Sí- dijo Mercedes- Como también es hora de que tome una decisión. ¡No puedo!

-Porque no… sales con ellos, y después de conocerlos bien, tomas tu decisión- le sugirió Quinn.

-No los necesito conocer, Quinn- respondió Mercedes- Solo con que me hagan sentir bien…me es suficiente.

-Eso es miserable, Mercedes-comenté.

-Miserable es ser la única en estar esperando a que un hombre llegué a casa…

-Y aquí vamos de nuevo…

-¡No, chicas!- nos detuvo Quinn- Si se ponen a pensar, la única que lo está pasando verdaderamente mal soy yo. Ayer me di cuenta que mis senos son más grandes que mi trasero. ¿Cuándo dejé que eso sucediera? Además, me quedé dormida mientras me cepillaba el cabello por la mañana, y al comienzo de esta conversación.

-¿Estás embarazada?- preguntó Tina.

-¡NO!- respondió Quinn- Solo necesito aire fresco para no terminar en la miseria.

-¡Genial!- exclamó Mercedes- Salgamos, entonces.

-¡Esperen!- las detuve- Finn llegará en cualquier momento.

Quinn suspiró, Mercedes soltó una palabrota, y Tina no hizo ningún comentario.

-Rachel- comenzó Quinn- Te diré esto de la manera más amablemente posible: No me importa si Finn y tú tenían planes, no me importa si a él le parece o no, ¡pero tenemos que salir esta noche antes de que nos volvamos oficialmente aburridas!

-Bien dicho, hermana- la felicitó Mercedes.

-¿Les gustaría ir al Mirage?- sugirió Tina.

-Muy bien- me resigné- Me voy a arreglar, e iré al Mirage con ustedes, y después le llamaré a Finn, y le diré que decidí salir con mis amigas y seré una mala esposa.

-¡Fantástico!

Puse los ojos en blanco. Al parecer, nadie había percibido mi sarcasmo.

* * *

><p>Aún así, no me pude escapar de las chicas.<p>

Una hora después me estaban llegando mensajes de Mercedes.

Suspiré, tomé mi bolso, y salí del departamento.

Al subir al taxi, llamé a Finn.

-¿Rachel?

-Hola, Finn- lo saludé- ¿Ya cerraste la cafetería?

-En quince minutos- me informó.

-Oh, de acuerdo. Solo te quería avisar que esta noche voy a salir con las chicas.

-¿Qué?

-Me están esperando en el Mirage, y ya salí del departamento.

-Espera, Rach… ¿esto es porque sigues enojada?

-Claro que no- respondí- Las chicas la están pasando mal, Quinn sobre todo, y me pidieron, bueno, prácticamente me obligaron a que saliéramos esta noche, pero no me quería ir solo así, por eso mismo te estoy avisando.

-Mmm… de acuerdo.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, Rach. Diviértete. Te esperaré en casa.

Sentí un peso en el estomago.

No me gustaba la idea de que Finn estuviera decepcionado.

* * *

><p>Al llegar al bar las chicas me recibieron emocionadas. Al conseguir una mesa, la única con una verdadera sonrisa, era Mercedes, y aún así, no era una sonrisa natural.<p>

Segundos después, se le fue desvaneciendo justo como supuse.

-No entiendo…-comenzó-¡No puedo dejar de pensar en David! Hoy me ha llamado más que los otros dos, y sinceramente, estoy aterrada.

-Tal vez porque eres su ex, y no sabes si quieres volver a lo mismo.

-Para ser su ex novia debería haber sido su novia en un principio.

-¿No lo fuiste?

-¡Solo se trataba de una calentura de verano!.

-Que curioso- comenté- Antes se le decía "romance de verano".

Mercedes puso los ojos en blanco.

-Genial- dijo- Ahora le hemos pasado a Rachel nuestra amargura.

-Chicas, no me siento bien- confesé- Finn entendió que quería salir con ustedes, pero lo noté… triste. Cree que estoy enojada con él por el trabajo.

-¿Qué?

-Voy a salir afuera un minuto- decidí- Necesito hablar con él para saber que las cosas están bien.

Quinn asintió.

-Hazlo, Rachel.

* * *

><p>Salí del bar, y me alejé del humo de cigarro.<p>

Parada al borde de la banqueta, saqué mi teléfono, y marqué el número de Finn.

Estaba a punto de pulsar el botón para llamar, cuando vi que un taxi se detuvo justo enfrente de mí, y Noah Puckerman bajó.

Le pagó al taxista, y después me miró.

-¡Rachel!- se sorprendió- Que suerte encontrarte.

Ignoré mi teléfono, y cancelé la llamada.

¿Qué demonios hacía Noah ahí?

-Noah, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bridget… me dijo donde estaban- explicó- Necesito hablar con Quinn, Rachel.

Lo miré comprensiva.

No tenía un buen aspecto. Incluso hablaba en voz muy baja, su rostro, no tenía expresión alguna. No era él.

Asentí.

-Le diré que la estás buscando. Quédate aquí, por favor.

Noah suspiró, y bajó la vista, mientras yo entré de nuevo al lugar y volví a mi mesa.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Quinn- ¿Pudiste hablar con Finn?

Suspiré.

-Quinn…Noah está aquí.

La sonrisa que acababa de surgir de su rostro, se desmoronó apenas le anuncié aquello.

Aún así, me siguió y las dos salimos del lugar.

-No me vayas a dejar sola con él, Rachel –me pidió mientras nos hacíamos paso entre la multitud.

-¿Estás segura?

-Muy segura- respondió, y entrelazó su brazo con el mío.

Entonces sus ojos se encontraron con los de su esposo, y sentí como apretó su brazo fuertemente contra el mío.

Noah sonrió al mirarla, pero aún parecía triste.

-Siento interrumpir tu noche con las chicas-dijo- Pero no tenía otra opción. Te he llamado todos los días, Quinn, y no me contestas. Solo sé de ti gracias a Bridget, y… estar con Claire no es lo mismo sin ti.

-¿Y qué se supone que debería hacer?- replicó ella- ¿Cómo quieres que las cosas mejoren? ¡Es imposible!

-Por favor- le suplicó Noah- Sé que estuvo mal, pero te dije la verdad…

-Traicionaste mi confianza- lo interrumpió Quinn, ahora con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Quinn, por favor, solo fue esa única vez, no he estado viendo a nadie…

-¡Tú nos destruiste!- exclamó Quinn, alterada- ¡Lo que teníamos, está roto!

Muchas de las personas que se encontraban fumando en la entrada se voltearon para mirar.

Quinn se tranquilizó un poco.

Puckerman negó con la cabeza.

-Por favor, Quinn…

-Te di todo de mí- continuó Quinn- Cambié quién era por ti…ahora, no me reconozco.

Puckerman bajó la vista, y Quinn me tocó en el brazo, indicando que volviéramos adentro.

La abracé, y la guié, mientras ella lloraba silenciosamente.

No pude evitar voltear y sentí pena por Noah. Se veía… destrozado.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegamos de nuevo a nuestra mesa, Tina y Mercedes miraron preocupadas a Quinn.<p>

-¿Qué sucedió?

A espaldas de Quinn, les hice señas pidiéndoles que no le preguntaran nada.

-¿Estás bien, Quinn?

Quinn se sentó a mí lado, sacó un pañuelo de su bolso, y comenzó a sonarse la nariz.

-Solo tuve… un pequeño enfrentamiento con Noah.

-¡Paul!-gritó Mercedes, y uno de los meseros llegó inmediatamente a nuestra mesa- Un martini, por favor.

-¿Es para Quinn?- preguntó Tina.

-No- contestó Mercedes- Es para mí. No puedo soportar tanto drama.

La miré perpleja.

-Está bien- decidió- Trae entonces dos martinis.

-¡Enseguida, señorita!

Y Paul desapareció.

-Fue tan… insípido- comentó Quinn- Como sí pedir perdón fuera cualquier cosa…

-Justo como decimos en el mundo de la moda…-comenzó Mercedes- Una tela mal cortada, va hacía la basura.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Tina, confundida.

Mercedes puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Porqué no puedes identificar una metáfora?- se quejó- Me refiero a que, cuando algo ya está mal hecho, ya no te sirve de nada volver a usarlo.

-Oh

-¿Y como se atrevió a venir aquí?- quiso saber Quinn.

Suspiré.

Justo en ese momento, recibí un mensaje de Finn.

_Rach_

_No puedo soportar la idea de que estás enojada conmigo, por eso he decidido venir a buscarte. Estoy afuera del Mirage. Por favor, ¿podrías decirme donde encontrarte?_

_Finn_

Abrí los ojos como platos al terminar de leer.

-¿Ahora qué?- preguntó Mercedes.

No respondí a su pregunta, pues me paré de la mesa, y me dirigí hacía la entrada, donde encontré a Finn-gracias a su altura- entre la multitud.

Parecía perdido.

Sonreí, y corrí hasta llegar a su encuentro.

-¡Rach!-exclamó, feliz de verme- Lo siento mucho, de verdad.

-¿Porqué pides perdón?- pregunté- No hiciste nada malo.

-Pero yo creí que…

-En realidad- lo interrumpí- Me irrité un poco con tu trabajo. Es lo único que nos separa.

Finn soltó una carcajada y me besó.

-Espero no haber arruinado tu noche con las chicas…

-No te preocupes- le dije- Ya estaba arruinada.

Finn estaba confundido.

-Noah se apareció, y alteró a Quinn- le expliqué.

-¿Y como terminó todo?

-Mal- respondí- Pero las chicas ya están encargándose de ella. ¿Qué te parece si tu y yo vamos a la barra?

Lo tomé del cuello, y lo besé una vez más.

-De acuerdo- aceptó- Vamos.

Nos tomamos de la mano, y estábamos a punto de irnos, cuando…

-¿Finn?

Nos dimos la vuelta, y frente nosotros, estaba una mujer bellísima, de cabello rubio, y ojos azules, la chica perfecta.

-¡Holly!- se sorprendió Finn, y la saludó- Tenía mucho sin verte…

-Lo sé.

Holly me miró.

Le di un codazo a Finn.

-Por cierto, Holly...-comenzó- Ella es mi esposa, Rachel.

-Rachel Hudson, mucho gusto- la saludé.

Holly sonrió.

-El gusto es mío, Rachel- dijo- Mi nombre es Holly Brightman.

-Holly es una vieja amiga – dijo él.

Ella asintió.

-Oh

Maldita. Sea.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?...Oh, cliff hanger xD...Espero que lo hayan disfrutado...(REVIEWS,REVIEWS, REVIEWS...) ¿Qué pasará con Finchel? ¿Con Quinn y Puck? ¿Con Mercedes y sus pretendientes? Por cierto, los temas de Broadway y el embarazo no aparecerán por unos capítulos más, pero volverán más adelante. ¡Por favor haganme saber lo que piensan del capítulo! :) Nos seguimos leyendo...<strong>


	10. Crisis Matrimonial

**Hoooooolaaaaa lectores! Aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo. Lamentablemente, el drama sigue ( no creo que haga mal tener un poco). Por favor, por favor, sigan dejando REVIEWS! Me ayudan mucho a continuar con la historia, y me hacen feliz! :D... aún así con todo el drama, espero que les guste este capítulo :)...¡Disfruten!**

**Aviso: La serie Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de FOX, Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuck e Ian Brennan. Yo solo los uso para entretenerme escribiendo :)**

* * *

><p>Por la mañana, mientras desayunábamos en silencio, Finn me miró preocupado.<p>

-¿Qué sucede, Rachel?

Suspiré.

-Nunca me mencionaste a Holly- dije.

-No creí que fuera necesario- admitió- De hecho, tenía mucho tiempo sin verla…

-¿Y porqué te pusiste tan incomodo cuando la encontramos anoche?

-Creo que ya sé a que quieres llegar, Rach- comentó- Y lo entiendo. Además, tú y yo prometimos contarnos todo, así que aquí voy…

Lo miré expectante.

-Holly… es mi ex novia.

Solo necesité esas últimas dos palabras para sentirme peor.

-Pero, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije?- continuó Finn- ¿En Malibú?

Negué con la cabeza, desconcertada.

-No fue nada serio- me aseguró- Nunca estuve enamorado de ella.

-Oh

-¿No me crees, verdad?

-Estoy muy confundida, Finn- confesé- No me gustó como te miró anoche.

-Bueno, si te hace sentir mejor… fue decisión de ambos terminar con la relación. No íbamos hacia ningún lado, y justo al día siguiente, me enteré que ella ya estaba saliendo con alguien. Por eso mismo te digo que no fue importante.

Finn sonaba muy sincero, pero yo realmente estaba asustada. ¿Y si ahora Holly volvía a interesarse en Finn? ¿Qué iba a hacer yo al respecto?

-Además…-continuó- ¿Me crees capaz de flirtear con ella cuando tengo la mejor esposa del mundo? ¡Para nada! Solo la vimos anoche, Rach, no es como que se apareció en nuestra vida para quedarse.

Realmente, Finn tenía razón. Sonreí y le di un tierno beso en los labios, para después terminar nuestro desayuno.

* * *

><p>-¡No lo puedo creer!- exclamó Mercedes- ¿Es su ex novia?<p>

Asentí.

-¿Y hasta cuando planeaba decírtelo?-preguntó Mercedes- Supongo que tú tuviste que hacerlo hablar.

-Pues…

Quinn suspiró.

-Lo único peor que un mentiroso, es un mal mentiroso.

-Cierto- acordó Tina.

-¿Me están queriendo decir que Finn miente?- pregunté.

-A estas alturas, ¿quien no lo haría?- comentó Quinn- Antes solía pensar que los chicos malos eran los únicos en romperte el corazón, ahora lo hacen todos.

-Bueno…- comenzó Tina- Puckerman no es precisamente un ángel caído del cielo...

Le di un codazo.

-No puedo seguir dudando…-dije- Finn no parece alarmado por la situación, y yo aún sigo pensando en ella… ¿Por qué sigue molestándome eso?

-¡Porqué es la ex!- exclamó Mercedes- ¡Un hombre no sabe lo mal que es para su actual mujer toparse con la ex! ¡Es una pesadilla!

-¡Maldita sea la maldita ex de Finn!- comentó Quinn.

-Bueno… ¿vamos a comenzar a insultarla tan rápido?- pregunté.

-Lo siento- se disculpó Quinn- Apenas y pude dormir. Claire tiene cólicos, y después de encontrarme con Puckerman anoche, me he sentido peor que nunca.

Todas contemplamos a Quinn con tristeza.

Me sentí mal de estar desconfiando de Finn, que sabía claramente que me amaba, cuando mi amiga, definitivamente tenía problemas más serios.

* * *

><p>Por la tarde llegué con Finn a la cafetería, y justo vi lo que más temía.<p>

Mi esposo estaba platicando con una mujer.

Me acerqué un poco más, y Finn sonrió al percatarse de mi llegada, entonces la mujer volteó.

Era Holly.

-¡Rach!- se sorprendió Finn, y se acercó para besarme.

-Hola, Rachel- me saludó Holly.

-Hola- la saludé, fingiendo una sonrisa- ¿Qué hacían?

-Holly vino a tomar un café- me explicó Finn- Y le estaba comentando como nos ha ido con el negocio.

-Oh

-Hace muchos años…cuando Finn y yo nos veíamos más seguido, me comentó que quería poner una cafetería-comentó Holly- Me alegra mucho que haya logrado su objetivo.

-Desde luego- admití.

Finn miró a Holly, después a mí, y tomó mi mano.

-Holly…-comenzó- ¿Nos podrías disculpar un minuto? Enseguida volvemos.

Holly le dio un sorbo a su café.

-Adelante, chicos.

Finn sonrió, y me guió hasta su oficina, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

-¿Me puedes explicar que sucede?- demandó.

-No creo que tú relación con ella no fue importante- comenté- Al parecer, le contabas todo, justo como conmigo…

-Rachel, ¡no vamos a volver a lo mismo!

-¿Y qué quieres que piense, Finn?- pregunté- Vengo a verte, y lo primero que me encuentro es a ti platicando con ella. ¿Cómo es que de pronto una noche la encontramos y al día siguiente viene y te visita a tú negocio?

-¡Fue una casualidad!

-¿No sabes lo malo que es encontrarte con una ex novia?

Finn suspiró.

-Quinn y Mercedes te han estado llenando la cabeza con suposiciones, ¿no es así?

Ignoré su pregunta.

Finn me hizo mirarlo a los ojos.

-Si hubiera sabido que te pondrías así… nunca te hubiera comentado que ella y yo estuvimos juntos- dijo- ¡Fue hace siete años, creo! ¡Mucho tiempo antes de reencontrarme contigo!

Aquello me dolió.

Habíamos prometido decirnos todo, y ahora, él parecía haber preferido mentirme…

-¿Sabes qué?-comencé, con tristeza- Creo que tienes razón. Probablemente tengo miedo a perderte, y estoy exagerando. Ella… parece una buena chica, Finn, creo que mejor me voy.

-Rachel… espera…

Pero yo ya había salido de su oficina.

Finn me alcanzó, y me detuvo justo en la barra, donde Holly nos contempló.

-Nos vemos más tarde- le dije.

Y lo dejé ahí…con ella.

* * *

><p>Traté de no llorar hasta llegar a la boutique de Mercedes, donde, por fortuna, estaban las chicas reunidas.<p>

-¿Qué tienes, Rachel?- preguntó Tina

-La ex novia está en la cafetería, y la encontré platicando con Finn.

-Maldición

-¿Estaban haciendo algo malo?- quiso saber Quinn.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Entonces… ¿por qué lloras?

-¡Por que estoy exagerando todo!- exclamé-¡Porque no puedo evitar sentir lo que siento!

-Te entiendo- dijo Quinn, con tristeza- Eso mismo me pasó al principio con Noah, y ya ven como terminó todo.

Mercedes me abrazó.

-¡Pero a Rachel no le sucederá lo mismo con Finn!- exclamó, y después me hizo mirarla- Todo va a estar bien, Rachel, no te preocupes.

-No lo sé- admití- Ella es rubia, tiene ojos azules… tiene las piernas más largas que he visto en mi vida… podría ser una de tus modelos, Mercedes.

-Aún así, Finn te prefiere a ti- me recordó Tina.

-¿Y qué sucedió después?- preguntó Quinn.

Suspiré.

-Tuvimos una pequeña discusión- confesé- Y al final, me sentí como Barbra en _The Way We Were._ Solo me faltó decirle: "Tu chica es encantadora, Hubbell"

-¡Pero si él es tu marido!- me recordó Mercedes- Tú eres su chica, no ella.

-Creo que ahora has perdido completamente la cabeza- comentó Quinn.

-Gracias, Quinn.

Se acercó y me abrazó.

-Para eso estamos nosotras- dijo.

Tina también se acercó, y se unió a nuestro abrazo.

Entonces nos sobresaltamos.

-¡Por el amor de Dios!- exclamó Maxime.

Las chicas y yo nos separamos, y frente a nosotras, vimos a un sujeto que se estaba acercando.

Era Freddy. El ex de Mercedes.

Apenas sus ojos se cruzaron con los de ella, sonrió.

-Mercedes…-comenzó- Me da gusto verte.

Mi amiga se puso tensa.

-¿Qué haces aquí… Alfred?

-Tengo mucho tiempo sin verte- dijo- Necesito hablar contigo…

-¡Tú y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar!- exclamó Mercedes- ¿Acaso debo recordarte que terminé contigo?

-Pero Mercedes…

Mi amiga tomó unas tijeras que estaban sobre su mesa, y nos sobresaltamos.

-¡Vete de aquí!- le dijo, señalando la puerta con las tijeras- ¡No te quiero volver a ver!

-¡Mercedes!

-¡Lárgate!

Quinn abrazó a mi amiga, y le pidió que se tranquilizara.

-Ya la oíste, Alfred- intervino Maxime- Vete de una vez, o sí no tendré que sacarte a golpes, ¡Y SINCERAMENTE, NO QUIERO ARRUINAR MI MANICURE!

Las chicas y yo miramos impresionadas a Maxime.

Jamás se había escuchado… tan varonil.

Freddy suspiró con frustración, se pasó una mano por su estúpida y perfecta cabellera, y salió de la boutique.

-¡Imbécil!- exclamó Mercedes- ¿Cómo se atrevió a venir aquí?

-¿Quieres un té de hierbas, querida?- le preguntó Maxime.

Mercedes negó con la cabeza.

-¡Quiero una botella de vino y un cigarro!

* * *

><p>Después de todos los horribles hechos del día, llegué al departamento preguntándome si la ex novia aún seguía en la cafetería con Finn… mi Finn.<p>

Traté de despejar mi mente, y puse uno de mis dvd´s.

Irónicamente, escogí _The Way We Were._

Hubbell parecía estar realmente enamorado de Katie, sin embargo, se había quedado con la otra chica, la cual no tenía nada de especial. Era igual a las demás.

Para el final de la película, yo había vuelto al llanto. Aquella era una de las escenas más tristes en la historia de las películas románticas.

Retrasar la película mínimo unas cinco veces a esa parte, era como estar clavándome un puñal, aún así, lo hice.

Sin embargo, al poco tiempo, Finn llegó, y tuve que apagar la televisión.

Se acercó a mí, y me saludó con un beso, como de costumbre.

Él parecía seguir igual, como si nada hubiera pasado, y me sentí mal, porque, aunque lo había decepcionado, no se enojó conmigo.

-¿Cómo te fue con Holly?- le pregunté.

-Bien- dijo- Al poco tiempo llegaron algunos de sus compañeros del trabajo, y se fue con ellos.

Asentí.

-Rachel… ¿sigues preocupándote por lo mismo?

Entonces volví a entrar en llanto.

-Finn… no puedo evitarlo- confesé- No me gusta verte hablando con tu ex novia.

Finn frunció el ceño.

-Rachel… ¡No hice nada malo!

-Tú no, pero ella… ¿no trató nada contigo?

Finn puso los ojos en blanco.

-No- contestó- ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir? No puedo creer que desconfíes de mí…

-No desconfió, Finn, es solo que…

-Tengo que confesar…que no sé quien es mi esposa ahora-me interrumpió- Así no es mí Rachel.

-¿Qué?

-No puedo creer que se haya creado un problema por algo tan pequeño…-continuó Finn- Pero, definitivamente, está pasando…Creo que deberías hablarme cuando tenga a mí esposa de vuelta.

Y se fue a la habitación, dejándome con el corazón roto.

* * *

><p>De alguna forma, me las arreglé para tomar el teléfono y marcar a los números de las chicas.<p>

-¿Hola?

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Qué demonios quieres?

-Chicas… yo, yo…

-¡Dios mío!- exclamó Quinn- ¿Ahora qué sucedió, Rachel?

-Acabo de… acabo de discutir con Finn- articulé, entre lágrimas.

-¿Y todo terminó mal?- preguntó Mercedes.

-Obviamente todo terminó mal, idiota- repuso Tina- ¿Qué acaso no la oyes llorar?

-¿Podemos vernos en algún lado?- pedí.

Mercedes suspiró.

-Sé del lugar perfecto para ahogar nuestras penas…

* * *

><p>Las chicas y yo pedimos un taxi, y llegamos a un sucio bar de Manhattan.<p>

-Bueno, ya estamos aquí- dijo Quinn- Me siento aún más miserable solo de recordar que es gracias a ellos.

-Ahora ya me uní a su club- comenté.

-Si pensé que estaba mal antes por aquellos tres hombres…-comenzó Mercedes, mientras nos sentábamos en la barra; por suerte, el bar estaba medio vacio- Reencontrarme con ese imbécil ha hecho peor la situación.

Quinn asintió.

-Y reencontrarme con Noah ayer también me ha hecho mal a mí- comentó- Si antes había dejado de pensar en él, ahora estoy volviendo a llorar por lo que me hizo.

-¡Y pensar que tus lágrimas por él se habían acabado!- suspiró Tina.

-¿Y tú como estas?- le pregunté.

Mi amiga se encogió de hombros.

-Hoy hablé con Artie por teléfono- respondió- ¡Mañana mismo regresa!

Las tres la miramos con tristeza.

-Lo siento, chicas- se disculpó- La situación no está para comentar mi propia felicidad.

-No te preocupes- le dije.

Mercedes suspiró.

-Me he dado cuenta de que hay dos clases de hombres en el mundo- dijo- Los que te atraen, y son unos desgraciados, y los que no te atraen y son unos desgraciados…

-Muy cierto- admitió Quinn.

-¿Y tú?- le pregunté- ¿No nos vas a ayudar? ¿No nos dirás algunas palabras de sabiduría?

Quinn rió sin ganas.

-Lo haría- dijo- Pero resulta que estoy peor que ustedes.

-Hay peores cosas en el mundo- comenté- ¿Porqué los hombres nos afectan de esta manera?

-Es un misterio, amiga- respondió Mercedes- Probablemente somos las únicas idiotas lamentándonos.

-¿Quisieran algo de beber, señoritas?- nos preguntó el encargado de la barra.

-¡Tequila!- gritamos.

-¿Individual o la…

-¡La botella!- lo interrumpimos.

-De acuerdo.

Al tener nuestros shots, nos miramos.

- A la cuenta de tres- dijo Mercedes- Uno… dos… ¡tres!

Y al mismo tiempo, las cuatro nos empinamos el alcohol.

-Esto se siente bien- comentó Quinn-¡Maldito Puckerman!.

-¡Son una basura!- dijo Mercedes

-¡Y unos mentirosos!

-¡No todos!- nos contradijo Tina

-¡CALLATE!- gritamos a coro.

* * *

><p>Media hora después, el taxi me dejó en el edificio, y llegué a trompicones al departamento. Me sentía mal, muy mal. El alcohol no me había ayudado a olvidar mis penas ni de lejos, y desde luego, no iba a cambiar las cosas. Finn seguía decepcionado, y yo, dolida.<p>

Al dejar mis cosas en la entrada, me dirigí a mi habitación, y me pregunté como es que había permitido que esa mujer nos afectara. Finn estaba diciéndome la verdad. ¿Por qué había dejado que ella estuviera arruinando nuestra relación? Desde que nos reencontramos, Finn y yo nunca habíamos tenido ningún problema… ¿Sería que lo que decía Quinn era cierto? ¿Era verdad que el matrimonio lo arruinaba todo?

Al abrir la puerta de la habitación, sonreí al ver a Finn dormido. Sí, probablemente estaba tan enojado conmigo que no quiso esperarme despierto, pero se veía tan lindo mientras dormía...

Me quité mis zapatos, y me acurruqué junto a él.

Aún en mi leve estado de ebriedad, me di cuenta de una cosa.

Yo misma estaba arruinando mi matrimonio, nadie más.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? De verdad, me duele hacerle esto a Finchel, pero tenía que :(, aun así, tengan paciencia, las cosas se tienen que arreglar porque se tienen que arreglar! ¡Por favor dejen reviews! ¡Me muero por saber que les pareció! :D Nos seguimos leyendo...<strong>


	11. Greenwich Village

**Holaaaaa! Aquí estoy de nuevo con el siguiente capítulo, y debo mencionar, que es uno de mis favoritos hasta ahora. ¡Espero que les guste! ¡Por favor, por favor, dejen reviews! ¡No se olviden de ellos! ¡Soy feliz incluso con una palabra que me dejen! xD...¡Disfruten!**

**Aviso: La serie Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de FOX, Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuck e Ian Brennan. Yo solo los uso para entretenerme escribiendo :)**

* * *

><p>Desperté cuando sentí a Finn salir de la cama para darse un baño.<p>

Supuse que seguía molesto conmigo ya que no hizo ningún comentario cuando me enderecé, y di un ligero bostezo.

-¿Qué hora es?- pregunté.

-Siete en punto- respondió.

Bueno, al menos se dignaba a darme la hora.

Me puse de pie y llegué a su lado.

-Finn, ¿seguirás ignorándome?

Mi esposo suspiró.

-Rachel… no quiero hacerte esto- confesó- pero no me gusta tu actitud. Sé que no es precisamente agradable encontrarte con mi ex, y te será inevitable comenzar con suposiciones, pero estoy siendo sincero. Ni ella ni yo planeamos hacer algo a tus espaldas. ¿Podrías…por lo menos hacer el intento de tranquilizarte un poco?

Escuché con la mirada perdida.

Probablemente Finn tenía razón. Necesitaba tranquilizarme un poco. Pero no podía evitar el disgusto de saber el papel que había tomado Holly en la vida de Finn, incluso aunque no hubiera significado nada. Además, no me gustaba que él estuviera en lo cierto.

* * *

><p>Cuando terminamos el desayuno, Finn regresó a la habitación para lavarse los dientes, y lo seguí para comunicarle una decisión que había tomado en esos veinte minutos de silencio.<p>

-Finn… -comencé- Creo que necesito tiempo.

Mi esposo se quedo petrificado después de haber mencionado aquello.

-¿Qué?

-He decidido pasar unos días en mi antiguo departamento.

-¿En Greenwich Village?

Asentí.

-Siento que estoy arruinándolo todo, y antes de seguir con lo mismo, prefiero aclarar las cosas…conmigo misma.

-Pero, Rachel… ¿me estás…?

-¡No!- lo interrumpí- Lo hago precisamente para reflexionar, para vencer este miedo que tengo de perderte.

-¿Y porqué te vas?- preguntó con tristeza.

Acaricié su rostro.

-Tal vez te sonará incoherente- dije- pero lo hago para tener una plática conmigo misma, para alejarme un poco de la situación, y regresar de nueva cuenta a como estábamos meses atrás.

-¿Estás segura?

-Definitivamente- respondí- E incluso… me lo agradecerás.

-Sí es lo que quieres…

-¡Ven aquí!

Puse mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y lo apreté fuertemente.

No quería dejarlo, pero tampoco quería terminar con mi matrimonio, por eso mismo tenía que pasar unos días charlando con la señorita Rachel Hudson, y pedirle que estuviera de vuelta.

* * *

><p>A las diez de la mañana, el taxi me dejó en el lujoso edificio de Greenwich Village que solía ser mi hogar.<p>

Sonreí al admirar la fachada, pues no había cambiado en nada.

Los últimos meses, cuando pasaba por ahí, prefería no mirar ya que aún me dolía haber abandonado aquel lugar en el que había residido durante once años, pero ahora, no pude evitar sentir emoción cuando las puertas del edificio se abrieron para mí y pisé nuevamente los relucientes pisos de mármol.

Cargué mi única maleta y mi bolsa con dificultad, y llegué finalmente al piso cinco.

Entonces me detuve frente al departamento, y sentí felicidad solo al introducir la llave.

Al abrir la puerta, quedé maravillada.

Todo estaba justo como lo había dejado hace dos años.

Mis muebles seguían en el mismo sitio, mis persianas estaban abiertas y daban una vista increíble…¡mi cafetera permanecía intacta!

Se me hizo extraño al recordar que ya no era mi hogar.

Por fortuna, Finn y yo habíamos decidido quedarnos con él, debido a mi trabajo en Broadway, y volví a agradecer infinitamente haber tomado esa decisión.

Eché un vistazo por todos los rincones.

Mis velas aromáticas aún seguían ahí, y encendí una para llenar la habitación de su dulce fragancia.

Me acerqué a la ventana y contemplé la calle. Ahí estaba Broadway.

Suspiré, y preferí concentrarme en mis deberes; dejé mis cosas en mi habitación, y media hora después me reuní con las chicas para desayunar.

* * *

><p>-Ser la novia de alguien…-comenzó Mercedes- ¡Jamás en la vida!<p>

-O la esposa…-agregó Quinn.

-¡Antes muerta!

-¡Mercedes! ¡Quinn!- exclamé- ¡No me están haciendo sentir mejor!

-En ese caso, yo lo haré, Rachel- dijo Tina.

-¿Qué tienes que decirme?

-¡Artie regresó ayer por la tarde y estuvimos juntos el resto del día!- estalló- Así que, chicas, ¡no se sorprendan si quedo embarazada pronto!

-Oh, genial- repliqué- Vaya que me has alegrado la mañana.

-Si separarte de Finn te ha hecho infeliz, ¿porqué demonios lo hiciste?- preguntó Mercedes.

Suspiré.

-¡Tiene sus motivos!- respondió Quinn- A mí me pasa lo mismo que a ella.

La miramos sorprendida.

-¡Sí!- gritó- ¡Extraño a Puckerman! ¡Soy infeliz! ¡Pero no lo repetiré de nuevo!

-Es enserio- comenté- No me están ayudando en nada.

-¿Quinn?

-¡Greg!

Las chicas y yo nos dimos la vuelta para mirar al hombre que había llamado a Quinn.

Era atractivo. Tenía cabello castaño y ojos claros. Aparentaba no más de treinta y cinco.

-¡Es un gusto encontrarte aquí!- exclamó él.

-Lo mismo digo. Por cierto, Greg, ellas son mis amigas: Rachel Hudson, Tina Abrams, y Mercedes Jones.

-Encantado de conocerlas, señoritas.

Las tres sonreímos como idiotas.

-Greg es un paciente mío- nos informó Quinn- Un gran paciente, debería decir.

Me quedé pasmada. ¿Sería mi imaginación, o acaso había coqueteo en el aire?

Greg soltó una carcajada y lo miré.

Observaba a Quinn con admiración.

-Bueno, no quisiera seguir interrumpiendo su desayuno, chicas- dijo- Me tengo que ir, pero ha sido un gusto. Nos vemos después, Quinn…

-Hasta luego…

Apenas desapareció, Quinn bajó la vista.

-¡Háblame de él!- pidió Mercedes.

Quinn se encogió de hombros.

-Es un paciente mío.

-¡Eso ya lo sabemos!

-Bueno… está divorciado, perdió la custodia de sus hijos…

-¿Algo más?

-Lo siento, chicas. Tengo un código de silencio con mis pacientes.

Mercedes suspiró.

-Parece interesado en ti- comentó.

Quinn negó con la cabeza.

-Más bien, creo que me admira. Ha tenido un buen desempeño desde que lo comencé a tratar.

-Aún sigo creyendo que eso es atracción.

-¡No!- exclamó Tina- ¡No hagas eso, Quinn! ¡Sigues casada con Puckerman!

-¿Y eso qué?- preguntó Mercedes- Estando casados, él se acostó con otra. ¿Por qué no podría Quinn llegar por lo menos a la primera base con este hombre?

-Gracias por recordarme lo de mi marido, Mercedes.

-Lo siento- se disculpó- ¡Pero te mereces una oportunidad con alguien más!

Quinn se quedó pensativa por mucho tiempo.

Por una parte, Mercedes tenía razón, pero yo sinceramente, esperé Quinn que ignorara su consejo. Aún tenía fe en su matrimonio con Noah.

Y también en el mío con Finn…

* * *

><p>Al atardecer, no paraba de dar vueltas en mi habitación. Había cuentas que pagar, cajas que mover, y rincones que limpiar.<p>

Tuve que recordar que no había llegado a un hotel de cinco estrellas en el que te acomodaban todo. Lo tenía que hacer yo.

Me puse ropa cómoda, y decidí ponerme a trabajar lo antes posible para terminar a tiempo.

Pero antes… llamé a Mercedes.

-Me di cuenta que tengo muy buenas cosas aquí- comenté- Necesitaré cajas para llevarme algo del armario al Upper East Side.

-¿Piensas volver con Finn?

-Pues… sí, tal vez….

-¿Cuándo?

Me aventé a la cama, y suspiré con tristeza.

-No tengo idea.

-¿Te divorciarás?

-No me gustaría…

-¿Entonces porqué demonios estás confundida?

-¡No lo sé!

-En ese caso, cambiaré de tema- dijo Mercedes- Quisiera preguntarte, ¿Cómo eres capaz de sostenerte económicamente teniendo un departamento en el Upper East Side y usando siempre atuendos de fina etiqueta, si el mes pasado te convertiste en mensajera de la paz, dejaste tu trabajo hace dos años, y pagas incluso más cuentas que yo?

-Pues… invierto mi dinero.

Mercedes soltó una carcajada.

-¿Qué tú no lo has hecho?- pregunté.

-¡Desde luego!- exclamó- Invierto mi dinero solo en lo necesario.

-¿Y eso es…?

-¡Mi armario!

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Mercedes, ¿Cómo eres capaz de vivir así?- quise saber- ¿Cómo es posible que tus únicos deberes sean dibujar, dar ordenes, criticar, beber y comprar?

-¡Eso es lo que ha elegido la vida para mí, Rachel!

-¿Y ESTO ES LO QUE HA ELEGIDO LA VIDA PARA MI?- estallé.- ¿Convertirme en una esposa desagradable?

-Agh. Deberías haber llamado a Quinn…

-Lo siento- me calmé- Es solo que… estoy alterada.

-Oh, no lo había notado- comentó con sarcasmo.

-¡No tengo a mí bebé, no tengo a Broadway, y ahora… no tengo a Finn!.

-Mira, Rachel…- la voz de Mercedes se tornó seria- En este momento, Maxime y yo comenzaremos a discutir unos asuntos, y por mucho que me duele, no puedo ir a verte…

-Estoy bien- la interrumpí.

-Pero te puedo aconsejar algo- continuo-Mientras haces los deberes que tienes, sírvete una copa de vino, pon algo de música, relájate, y te aseguro…por mi más caro abrigo de Chanel, que cuando termines tu trabajo, encontrarás una respuesta.

-¿Qué tipo de respuesta?

-No lo sé- admitió- Probablemente… la que necesitabas desde hace días… o desde hace meses.

* * *

><p>Al terminar la llamada, le hice caso a Mercedes.<p>

Encendí mi laptop, abrí mi Itunes, y dejé que la lista de reproducción hiciera lo suyo.

Para comenzar, le cambié las sábanas a mí cama, y la tendí de nuevo.

Recogí las cosas desordenadas, y sacudí el polvo.

Comencé a revisar la ropa que había dejado en mi armario y la acomodé en la cama para decidir cual empacar.

Revisé algunos de mis zapatos, y les di brillo.

Y entonces, _Begin Again _de Colbie Caillat comenzó a sonar justo cuando estaba anocheciendo.

_I can't get you out of the sunlight  
>I can't get you out of the rain<br>I can't get you back to that one time  
>Cause you and me are still recovering<em>

_So let's just, try to cool it down  
>The fighting, this feeling of flames<br>So let's try to slow it down  
>We crash when we race<em>

Sonreí sin que la sonrisa me llegara a los ojos. Ojalá las cosas fueran tan fáciles…

_Oh this is not the way that it shouldn't  
>It's the way it should begin<br>It's the way it should begin, again  
>No, I never wanna fall apart,<br>Never wanna break your heart  
>Never wanna let you break my own<br>Yes, I know we've said a__ lot of things  
>That we probably didn't mean<br>But it's not too late to take them back  
>So, before you say you're gonna go...<br>I should probably let you know  
>That I never knew what I had...<br>I never knew what I had..._

_¿Porqué he sido tan cobarde?, _me pregunté. ¿Aún estaba a tiempo de arreglar las cosas? Eso creía. Eso esperaba…

_See I look for you in the morning  
>Cause that's what my mind always calls<br>And I can't wait to get to the evening  
>Cause that's when I want you the most<em>

_So let's just, try to cool it down  
>The fighting, this feeling of flames<br>So let's try to slow it down  
>We crash when we race<em>

_Oh this is not the way that it shouldn't  
>It's the way it should begin<br>It's the way it should begin, again  
>No, I never wanna fall apart,<br>Never wanna break your heart  
>Never wanna let you break my own<br>Yes, I know we've said a__ lot of things  
>That we probably didn't mean<br>But it's not too late to take them back  
>So, before you say you're gonna go...<br>I should probably let you know  
>That I never knew what I had...<br>I never knew what I had..._

No paré de asentir mientras escuchaba la canción. Aquél no debería ser el fin, debería ser el comienzo. Nunca quise exagerar las cosas, nunca quise decepcionar a Finn, y nunca quise ser una masoquista, y aunque había hecho todo eso, y ambos nos habíamos lastimado, aún había manera de recuperarnos.

Lo mejor sería actuar antes de dejar que todo siguiera del mismo modo.

_But I know it now...  
>I wish I would've known before<br>How good we were...  
>Or is it too late to come back<br>Or is it's really over,  
>If it's really over...<em>

Por un nanosegundo, entré en pánico. ¿Qué podría suceder si Finn malinterpretaba mi estancia en Greenwich Village? ¿Había sido un error escaparme conmigo misma por unos días?

_Oh this is not the way that it shouldn't  
>It's the way it should begin<br>It's the way it should begin, again  
>No, I never wanna fall apart,<br>Never wanna break your heart  
>Never wanna let you break my own<br>Yes, I know we've said a lot of things  
>That we probably didn't mean<br>But it's not too late to take them back  
>So, before you say you're gonna go...<br>I should probably let you know  
>That I never knew what I had...<br>I never knew what I had..._

_I never knew what I had...  
>I never knew what I had...<br>I never knew what I had..._

Al terminar la canción, tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

Realmente, nunca me había dado cuenta de lo que tenía.

Conocía a Finn, desde luego, lo amaba más que a nada en el mundo, pero desde la aparición de Holly, había sido sincero conmigo, y yo no lo había notado.

Y antes de perderlo, brinqué de la cama y tomé el teléfono.

Marqué rápidamente a su móvil, y segundos después, mi corazón se detuvo al escuchar su voz.

-¿Rach?

-¡Finn!- exclamé- -¡Lo siento mucho, de verdad!

-Rach…

-Ahora me doy cuenta...- continué- Te amo, Finn. Perdóname por desconfiar de ti, no te quiero perder…

-Rach, ¿podrías abrirme la puerta?

-¿Qué?

-Mira por tu ventana

Hice lo que él me dijo, y vislumbré a un taxi esperando afuera del edificio.

-¿Ese eres tú?

-¿Podrías abrirme la puerta?

Corrí hacía el recibidor, y un momento después, tuve su rostro frente al mío.

Finn tenía puesto un traje, y sonreía de oreja a oreja.

Todo parecía como hace dos años atrás, cuando habíamos comenzado de nuevo tras once años de distanciarnos, él viviendo en Park Avenue, y yo, siendo una soltera sin rumbo en Greenwich Village.

Aquella imágen fue muy parecida como a la primera y la última cita, cuando Finn me recogía en el taxi, para salir a cenar, a ver un partido de los Yankees, a Broadway, a Central Park, a Times Square, a tantos lugares…

Sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos, y Finn me envolvió en sus brazos.

Tomé mis cosas, y salimos del departamento para subirnos al taxi.

Dentro, nos miramos y sonreímos.

-Te extrañé- le dije.

-Yo también te extrañé.

Y entonces, mientras el taxi nos llevaba hacía un restaurante para disfrutar de una maravillosa cena, Finn y yo nos besamos.

Al final de todo, el consejo de Mercedes había dado resultado. Yo ya no tenía más dudas.

* * *

><p>-Perdóname, Finn, de verdad…<p>

Puso un dedo sobre mis labios para callarme.

-Perdóname también a mí- dijo- Nunca quise decirte aquellas cosas.

Reí.

-Nunca supe lo afortunada que soy hasta ahora- comenté.

-Dímelo a mí…

-¡Finn! ¡Rachel!

Al oír aquella voz, volteé de inmediato.

¿Cómo era posible que nos volviéramos a topar con Holly justo después de reconciliarnos?

Probablemente estábamos teniendo una mezcla de mala y buena suerte aquel día.

Holly se acercó y nos miró con una sonrisa. Lo que más me sorprendió es que tenía a un hombre atado de su brazo.

-¡No puedo creer tanta coincidencia!- exclamó- Aún así, es un gusto verlos de nuevo.

Finn me miró para calcular mi reacción.

-Igualmente- admití, sonriendo.

-Por cierto, chicos. Continuó- Este es mi novio, Mark.

Estaba segura de que iba a quedarme con la boca abierta, pero miré a Finn, que sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-Mucho gusto, Mark- lo saludó- Soy Finn Hudson, y ella es mi esposa, Rachel.

-Hola- dije, con un hilo de voz.

-Mucho gusto.

Holly soltó una carcajada.

-Bueno, chicos, los dejamos- anunció- Nuestra mesa está por allá. ¡Disfruten su cena!

-Adiós...

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Lo siento de nuevo- me disculpé.

Finn soltó una carcajada.

-Está bien-dijo- ¿Te parece si olvidamos aquella noche en la que te fui a buscar al Mirage, y los días siguientes a lo ocurrido?

-¡Me parece perfecto!- exclamé- Te amo, Finn…

-Yo también te amo…

Al terminar la cena, Finn y yo nos dimos cuenta que el Upper East Side estaba algo lejos, así que decidimos quedarnos en Greenwich Village, y nuevamente sentí que estábamos reviviendo los viejos tiempos en los que pasábamos momentos románticos después de noches de juerga.

En ese caso, probablemente mi departamento si era algo parecido a un hotel.

Y solamente esa noche, me entregué a Finn en la habitación en la cual había dormido durante once años.

Ambos estábamos rodeados de cajas, y el departamento completo era un desastre, pero al menos sabía con certeza que en nuestro matrimonio, ese ya no era el caso.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Me di cuenta que no es muy largo, pero les aseguro, este fic tendrá como mínimo 50 capítulos, jajaja, será largo, así que creo que los cápítulos cortos no serán tanto un problema :). Dejando eso a un lado, ¿les gustó la reconciliación de Finchel? ¿Qué creen que sucederá con Quinn y su paciente? ¿Volverá con Puckerman? ¡Necesito saber que piensan, por favor! ¡Dejen reviews! :D Nos seguimos leyendo...<strong>


	12. ¿San Valentín?

**¡Holaaaaa! Perdón por la tardanza, estuve en todas partes menos frente a mi laptop :). Espero que les guste este capítulo, ya que ha sido divertido de escribir. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, y espero que sigan así. ¡También espero publicar más pronto! Por cierto, me he dado cuenta de que existe el chick-lit, el chick-flick, yo los dejaré disfrutar mi chick-fic, jajajaja. ¡Disfruten!**

**Aviso: La serie Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de FOX, Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuck e Ian Brennan. Yo solo los uso para entretenerme escribiendo :)**

* * *

><p>En Nueva York, es difícil no quedar posicionada en alguna parte.<p>

Están, por ejemplo, las socialités alcohólicas que pasean por la Quinta Avenida y se les ve comúnmente en la Semana de la Moda neoyorkina, con su fiel amigo, el cóctel Cosmopolitan.

Otras también, son las madres cuarentonas del Upper East Side, famosas principalmente por sus rejuvenecidas y estiradas caras, sus bolsas de Chanel, y sus "maridos millonarios".

Una popular posición en Manhattan es la de las mujeres que trabajan. Doctoras, abogadas, cocineras, meseras, vendedoras, fotógrafas, estilistas, modistas, artistas, etc.…

Y después de pensarlo un poco, yo no pude quedar en ninguna de esas categorías, más que en la que muy pocas tienen la suerte de posicionarse.

Estaba enamorada.

Y esa, probablemente era la posición más fácil, ya que no me había costado llegar a ella, y nadie me la podía quitar.

No era dinero. No era una licencia. No era un título.

Era amor.

Y ese, por el momento, era mi única ocupación.

* * *

><p>Desde que Finn y yo habíamos solucionado nuestros problemas, estábamos, se podía decir, más <em>juntos<em> que nunca. Como dos adolescentes en plena calentura, como dos recién casados en plena luna de miel. Tal vez era excesivo, pero prácticamente nos estábamos olvidando del mundo.

Llegué a Hudson´s y sonreí al distinguir a mi esposo entre la multitud de clientes que se encontraban ahí. Apenas entré, él me contempló, y me devolvió la sonrisa.

Ya en la barra, me tomó del brazo, llamó a Larry, y me condujo hasta su oficina.

Así fue como comenzamos con una nueva sesión de besos intensa. Sería la… ¿décima? aquel día.

-Finn…-comencé entre un beso y otro- No podemos seguir escondiéndonos…

-Lo sé- suspiró, y volvió a besarme- Es por eso que me tomaré la tarde de mañana libre.

-¿Mañana?- pregunté- ¿Qué hay de hoy?

-Hoy no puedo- dijo- Tengo inspección y necesito estar presente.

Suspiré.

-Como quieras- le volví a abrochar la camiseta, y lo besé una vez más- También tenemos esta noche.

Finn soltó una carcajada.

-Excelente, señora Hudson.

Le di un último beso, y salí de ahí, satisfecha….aún así con ganas de más.

* * *

><p>-¡Será como nuestro Día de San Valentín!- exclamé.<p>

Tina suspiró.

Quinn y Mercedes me miraron como si estuviera loca.

-¡Eso es tan romántico!- gritó Tina.

-¿Porqué lo llamas romántico?- preguntó Mercedes- Si lo único que harán…será lo sucio.

-Pero también compartiremos momentos románticos…

-Eso ya no existe- dijo Quinn- Últimamente los hombres solo piensan en hacerlo. ¡Si no fuera así, no habría algunos que incluso hasta destruyeron su matrimonio solo por eso!

Quinn suspiró.

-¡Maxime, quiero un café!

No hubo respuesta.

-¡Maxime!-gritó-¿Dónde está Maxime?

Mercedes señaló a la puerta.

Justo en ese momento, Maxime iba llegando con un atractivo hombre de la mano.

-¡Chicas!- se emocionó, y corrió a saludarnos a todas.

-Te ves bien- notó Tina.

Maxime soltó una carcajada.

-¡Lo estoy!-exclamó- Y chicas, quiero presentarles a mi novio. Este es Bruno.

Bruno se acercó a saludarnos, y literalmente, su sonrisa nos cegó.

-Es modelo- nos informó Maxime-¡De ropa interior!

-Vaya.

-¿Y…donde se conocieron?-pregunté.

-En un club gay.

-Claro.

-Díganme, ¿no es atractivo?- continuó Maxime- Es de origen alemán y portugués.

-Ya basta…-lo tranquilizó Bruno.

-No seas modesto- dijo Maxime- ¡Esta noche me preparara una cena en su departamento!

-No puede ser posible- se quejó Quinn.

-¡Eso es maravilloso!- los felicité- De hecho, hoy también yo tengo planes especiales con mi esposo. Estos días los estoy llamando como si fuera San Valentín de nuevo.

-Y aquí vamos otra vez…-se lamentó Mercedes.

-¡Genial!- exclamó Maxime, y le dio un codazo juguetón a Bruno- ¡Celebraremos San Valentín, entonces!

-De acuerdo, no sé porque los estoy contemplando como idiota- dijo Tina- ¡Yo también tengo marido! ¿Y saben qué? ¡Yo también iré a buscarlo para celebrar San Valentín con él!

Mi amiga salió de la boutique con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

Reí por un rato con Maxime y Bruno, y Quinn y Mercedes no hicieron más que contemplarnos enojadas.

-Odio el maldito Día de San Valentin- dijo Quinn.

-Bueno, yo siempre he odiado el Día de San Valentín- comentó Mercedes-¡Bienvenida al club!

-¿Por qué siento incluso hasta aversión a la palabra?- quiso saber Quinn.

-Simple- respondí- Porque el año anterior jugabas para el otro equipo.

Bruno se quedo perplejo.

-¿Acaso…tú eras gay?

Mercedes, Maxime y yo soltamos una carcajada.

-Ojalá hubiera sido eso- contestó Quinn.

* * *

><p>Y justo en aquella tarde de Mayo en la cual yo había proclamado que se celebraría otro Día de San Valentín, en el Upper West Side, Quinn cayó por alguna razón también al festejo.<p>

Tendría su primera cita con Greg.

No había sido precisamente del modo romántico en como la había acordado, ya que ella misma lo invito mientras él seguía relatándole sus penas.

Obviamente, con aquella proposición, el hombre había salido con gran éxito de terapia.

Y si en ese momento, Finn tuviera la tarde libre, yo sabría que no me encontraría con mi amiga para ayudarla.

Quinn le dio a Bridget, la niñera, una semana libre para que se fuera con sus amigas a Long Island. Desde luego, se había arrepentido apenas supo que tendría una cita con su paciente y no tenía con quien dejar a Claire.

Por eso llegué yo al rescate

Tomé a Claire de su cochecito, y comencé a jugar con ella, mientras Quinn terminaba de arreglarse.

-Estoy muy nerviosa- dijo- No sé si pueda hacer esto…

-Todo va a estar bien- la tranquilicé- No te preocupes.

-Me refiero a ti- dijo- ¿Podrás cuidar de Claire?

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Como si no lo he hecho- repliqué, ofendida.

-Lo siento- dijo- Pero en realidad, sí, estoy nerviosa por la cita y trato de utilizar el humor para calmarme.

Dejé a Claire en su cuna, y me acerqué a Quinn.

-Es solo una cita- le dije- No pasará nada. No tienes porque besarlo, si no quieres.

-En realidad, no quiero hacerlo. Sigo casada.

Suspiré.

-¿Y qué harás con eso, Quinn?

-¿Cómo?

-Ya llevan unas semanas separados- continué- No quieres perdonarlo…¿se divorciarán?

-Necesito tiempo, Rachel… ¿está mal que salga con Greg?

-Por un lado, creo que sí- admití- Pero, si crees que tu matrimonio ya no da para más, entonces no creo que haya problema en que tengas una inocente cita.

-¡Maldita sea!-exclamó- Ahora estoy confundida.

-¡No!, Quinn olvida eso…-dije- Esto te ayudará. Puede que… en verdad te gusta Greg, y ya que estás, digamos, en una pausa indefinida con Noah, puedes decidir qué es lo mejor para ti. ¡Aprovéchalo!

-¿Cómo se supone que salir con Greg acabará con mis dudas?

-Tal vez te das cuenta de que estar con él es lo que necesitas…o tal vez te darás cuenta de que en realidad, necesitas a Noah.

Quinn rió sin ganas.

-Bueno, gracias. Adoro tus consejos- dijo con sarcasmo.

Le di un empujón y la abracé.

* * *

><p>Una hora después, tocaron a la puerta, y Quinn corrió a abrir.<p>

Ahí estaba Greg, sonriente como siempre.

-Hola- lo saludó Quinn, tímidamente.

-Hola.

Quinn se quedó petrificada por un nanosegundo.

-¡Oh! Por cierto, esta es mi amiga, Rachel. ¿La recuerdas del otro día?

-¡Por supuesto!-Greg me saludó, y se detuvo a contemplar a Claire, que estaba en mis brazos.

-¿Está es tu hija?- le preguntó a Quinn.

Quinn asintió.

-Es hermosa-le dijo- Igual que tú.

Quinn se ruborizo, y decidí hacerme a un lado cuando, sorpresivamente, Greg la tomó de la mano.

-¿Nos vamos, entonces?

Y justo en ese momento…

-¡Whoa!-exclamó Noah, impactado-¿Qué demonios…?

Quinn había dejado la puerta abierta, y desgraciadamente, su marido había llegado para verla tomada de la mano con otro tipo.

Inmediatamente, Noah se dio la vuelta para marcharse, ya que parecía incómodo, tanto que no se fijó en el perchero que estaba a un lado.

-¡Puckerman!- se sobresaltó Quinn.-¿Estás bien?

Greg se acercó a él para examinarlo.

-¿Qué acaso eres doctor?- le preguntó Noah.

-No- respondió Greg- Soy abogado, pero tomé un curso de primeros auxilios.

-¡Tu nariz está sangrando!- exclamó Quinn.-Traeré algo.

Corrió a la cocina, y yo me alejé un poco con Claire.

Segundos después Quinn regresó, y junto con Greg le colocó algodón a su marido en las fosas nasales.

-Dejará de sangrar en poco tiempo, supongo- comentó Greg.

-¿Tú quién demonios eres?- preguntó Noah, aún impactado.

Quinn estaba muy nerviosa.

-Él es…Greg, un paciente mío.

-Exactamente.

-¿Y qué hace en tu departamento?

-Vino a… tomar consulta. Sabes que también trabajo en casa.

-¿Y por qué te estaba tomando de la mano?

-¡Bien!-estalló Quinn- ¡Voy a tener un cita con él!

Noah la miró sorprendido.

-¿Y tu quién eres?- le preguntó Greg.

-Su esposo- respondió Noah, fríamente.

Quinn suspiró.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Noah?

-Vine a buscar a Claire-dijo –Hoy me tocaba verla, pero creo que…en su lugar vi otra cosa.

-Bueno-dijo Quinn- No te esperaba aquí.

Noah asintió.

-Fue mi culpa-dijo- No avisé que vendría…

-De acuerdo, Claire- le susurré a la bebé- Creo que mejor nos alejamos un poco de esto…

Y la llevé a la cocina, donde por suerte, no escuchábamos nada de lo que sucedía en el recibidor.

Minutos después, Quinn regresó a la cocina por sus cosas.

-Creo que ya se resolvió el problema de cómo Greg y Noah se conocerían. Ahora puedo tachar eso de mi lista de cosas por hacer.- comentó con sarcasmo.

Reí debido al comentario, pero después me callé.

No me hubiera gustado estar en los zapatos de Quinn.

* * *

><p>Mientras preparaba la cena para mi noche romántica con Finn, Mercedes llegó a visitarme.<p>

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunté.

-Pensé que las cosas no podían ponerse peores- dijo- Y así fue.

-¿Cómo?

-Me encontré a Rob.

-¿Rob?

-Sí, el médico que me tiré por un año.

-Agh

-Hace un mes terminé con el…y ahora viene y me dice que le gustaría tener otra oportunidad conmigo.

Solté una carcajada.

-¿De qué demonios te ríes?

-Me parece gracioso que ahora él quiera tener algo contigo, ya que al principio, tú eras quién estaba detrás de él.

-Pues mira las vueltas que da la vida-replicó- Ahora no son dos, sino tres ex a los que tengo que soportar.

-¿Te siguen buscando?

-¡SI!- gritó- Y lo peor, es que no me dejan salir con los nuevos, Richard y John.

-¿Todavía no?

Mercedes negó con la cabeza, y se echó a llorar.

-Ahora son cinco…-murmuré, pensativa.

Mercedes asintió.

-Bueno, piensa positivo- la animé- ¿Recuerdas que en las lecciones de yoga, Gab nos habla acerca de la ley de la atracción? Desde hace meses, tú no parabas de quejarte diciendo que los hombres en Nueva York se habían acabado. Es por eso, tal vez, que el universo te los ha traído por la fuerza con la que los atrajiste.

Después de pensarlo un poco, Mercedes se tranquilizó.

-De acuerdo, entonces el universo me ha traído a cinco imbéciles para que haga la prueba.

Al poco tiempo, no pudimos evitar soltar una carcajada.

* * *

><p>-¡Rachel, ya estoy en casa!<p>

Apenas oí la voz de Finn, corrí a recibirlo.

Me había puesto un _baby doll_ recién adquirido de Victoria´s Secret, que, sinceramente, no era nada cómodo, pero me servía para seguir con nuestro juego.

Finn estaba con la boca abierta, y yo sonreí con complacencia.

-¡Feliz Día de San Valentín!

De la mesa, tomé una tarjeta que le había preparado, se la entregué y la leyó en voz alta.

-"Finn: Gracias por ser el mejor esposo del mundo. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Te amo"

Finn me miro a los ojos y sonrió, tratando de contenerse.

-Yo también tengo algo para ti- me dijo.

Salió de nuevo, y dejó la puerta entreabierta.

Entonces entró cargando un enorme arreglo floral.

Había rosas, tulipanes, lilas, margaritas, orquídeas….

-¡Está hermoso, Finn!

-Es para ti- me lo entregó- Te amo, Rach. Tú también eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Todos los días agradezco tenerte a mi lado.

Y solo así, terminamos con nuestra noche romántica.

Al final, el _baby doll_ no había servido de nada, porque Finn y yo no lo hicimos. Estuvimos horas despiertos en la cama, mirándonos, y abrazados, sin soltarnos por nada del mundo.

* * *

><p>Y ya que la noche anterior solo habíamos satisfecho nuestras emociones, aquella tarde en la que Finn tenía libre, decidimos volver a la acción.<p>

Lamentablemente, Bridget aún seguía de vacaciones, y Greg sorprendió a Quinn invitándola espontáneamente a dar un paseo.

Mercedes se había tomado el día para ir a Queens con Maxime , ya que tendría su primer reunión con la familia de Bruno, y Maxime no tenía a nadie más que a ella para que lo acompañara.

Tina había seguido nuestro ejemplo, y ella y Artie habían decidido irse a una pequeña excursión en los Hamptons, para celebrar "San Valentín".

Por lo que la única opción de Quinn fui yo, desde luego.

No me quedó más remedio que aceptar, ya que pensé que podría controlarlo. Finn y yo estaríamos en nuestra habitación, y dejaría la puerta abierta para escuchar a Claire a la cual dejaría entretenida en la sala.

-Lamento arruinar la segunda parte de tu Día de San Valentín-se disculpó Quinn- Pero, no quiero ser grosera con Greg, y…

-Descuida- la interrumpí- Lo tengo todo bajo control.

_Eso espero,_ pensé.

-De acuerdo-aceptó- Pero si sucede algo, no dudes en llamarme.

-¡Está bien!- la tranquilicé- ¡Disfruta tu cita!

Quinn suspiró.

-Espero que sea mejor a la anterior, desde luego.

-¿Qué pasó?

-No dejo de pensar en el pobre de Noah- admitió- Estaba en una posición vulnerable.

-Esas cosas pasan, no te preocupes.

-¡Lo que no entiendo es porque tienen que sucederme a mí!

-Quinn, creo que estás haciendo esperar mucho a Greg…

Mi amiga me miró con suspicacia.

-Ya entiendo- dijo- Esto no se trata de Greg y de mí. Es acerca de ti y de Finn.

-¡Quinn!

-¡Ya me voy!

Se despidió de mí, me dio las cosas de Claire, a Claire, por supuesto, y finalmente, se marchó.

Cerré la puerta, saqué los juguetes de Claire, encendí la televisión, y la entretuve por un momento, mientras esperaba a que llegara Finn.

* * *

><p>Cuando mi esposo se apareció, sonreí satisfecha.<p>

Claire no despegaba los ojos del televisor, y estaba dentro de su área de juegos. No había peligro si la dejaba sola por unos minutos.

Me reuní con Finn en la habitación, y al poco tiempo, comenzamos con lo nuestro.

-¡Sí!-grité-¡Sí! ¡Finn!

-Rach…me estás….

-¡Síiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Por un momento, Finn dejó de besarme y miró hacia la puerta.

Volteé a ver lo que él estaba mirando, y entré en pánico cuando la bebé llegó gateando hasta la entrada.

-¡Claire!-grité, y me tapé con las sábanas- ¡No veas esto! ¡Date la vuelta!

-¡Es una bebé!- me recordó Finn- No sabe lo que está viendo.

-¡La hemos traumado de por vida!- exclamé.

-¿A ella?- preguntó Finn- ¡Me has traumado a mí! ¡Auch!

Salí de la cama, golpeando por accidente a Finn, y me vestí.

Tomé a Claire, y traté de entretenerla cantándole canciones, después regresé a la sala, y la dejé con sus juguetes, esta vez sin apartarme de ella.

* * *

><p>-¿Claire los vio haciéndolo?- preguntó Tina-¿Cómo pudo ser posible?<p>

-No tengo idea- admití- Quinn, ¿porqué no me dijiste que sabía gatear?

-Tiene un año y medio- me recordó- A estas alturas, debería incluso hasta caminar.

-¿Estás enojada conmigo?

-No- respondió- Sabía que tú y Finn harían lo sucio. En otra situación, no la dejaría contigo, pero eras la única disponible.

-¡Genial!-exclamé, con sarcasmo.

-Igual y no se volverá a repetir-dijo Quinn- Greg y yo… no lo sé.

-¿No te gusta?- preguntó Tina.

-No es eso-dijo Quinn- Solo que… dudo que funcione. Digo, me gusta estar con él, creo que seguiremos saliendo, pero…no sé si lleguemos a algo más.

-¿Eso significa que aún quieres a Noah?- pregunté.

-Odio cuando los hombres te confunden- dijo Mercedes.- Es típico para ustedes, pero no para mí.

-Claro.

Mercedes suspiró.

-Los hombres son como las drogas- dijo- Unos te deprimen….y otros te hacen sentir en las nubes. Siempre estamos entre esas dos situaciones.

-A mi me deprimen- dijo Quinn.

Sonreí.

-A mí me hacen sentir en las…

-¡ESO YA LO SABEMOS!-me interrumpieron las chicas.

Las miré indignada.

-Pero algo es muy cierto…-continuó Mercedes- Y déjame decírtelo ahora que estás de romántica, Rachel…Todas estamos solas, incluso cuando tenemos a un hombre a nuestro lado.

Y una vez más, las frases de Mercedes me habían dejado tan fascinada como pensativa.

¿Desde cuándo nos habíamos vuelto tan dependientes de los chicos?

Desde que nos enamorábamos de ellos.

Y entonces recordé mi posición. No cabía duda de que cada vez se parecía más a mi nuevo trabajo, el cual, por cierto, amaba, y nunca pensaba renunciar a él.

Después de mi reunión con las chicas, caminé por Madison y busqué un taxi. Pensé por un momento en mi idea de festejar otro Día de San Valentín. ¿Había sido una tontería? No lo creo. En distintas fechas, las doctoras, maestras, madres, y secretarias se tomaban el día para festejarse, incluso aunque no fuera precisamente el día que les tocaba hacerlo.

¿Por qué no podría yo tomarme un día libre para festejar mi profesión?

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? No me convence mucho el final, pero...oh, bueno. Espero que les haya gustado. Me gustaría saber lo que piensan, por eso, ya saben, dejen reviews :) (¡por favor!XD) Los estaré esperando...¿Qué se imaginan que sucederá ahora? ¿Qué situación disfrutaron más? :D Nos seguimos leyendo...<strong>


	13. Adicciones

**¡Hola! De acuerdo, tuve muy pocos reviews en el capítulo anterior, así que supuse que esperaban más. Por eso, de una vez les adelanto que el tema Broadway/bebé volverá en estos capítulos. Comenzaré a escribir el siguiente hoy mismo. Probablemente esté aquí más tarde, o mañana. El capítulo es corto, lo sé, pero espero que lo disfruten y dejen reviews. Gracias por leer mi chick-fic :) ¡Disfruten!**

**Aviso: La serie Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de FOX, Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuck e Ian Brennan. Yo solo los uso para entretenerme escribiendo :)**

* * *

><p>-¿Te imaginas?- me preguntó Mercedes, mientras caminábamos rumbo a Barney´s- Cinco hombres llamándome todos los días.<p>

-Debes sentirte cansada-supuse.

-Más que eso- admitió- Antes solía divertirme con ellos. Ahora parece que me buscan para tener una relación conmigo. Es una pesadilla.

-¿Porqué no simplemente los rechazas?

-¿Y después con quien voy a divertirme?

Solté una carcajada.

-Mercedes…a nuestra edad, los hombres ya no buscan eso. Ellos buscan a una esposa…

-¡Ni lo menciones!¡No somos unas ancianas!-me interrumpió.-Nací sola, y me moriré sola.

* * *

><p>Y dos días después, en la boutique de Mercedes Jones…<p>

-Esto es serio, señoritas- comenzó Mercedes, mientras comía de su helado de chocolate con cerezas y nuez- Me he vuelto adicta a la comida.

-¿Qué?

Quinn soltó una carcajada y Tina hizo un gesto de asco.

-He estado muy confundida, y en lugar de llamar a uno de los chicos…me la paso comiendo para olvidarme de hacerlo.

-Bueno, Mercedes, eso lo entiendo- dijo Tina- ¡Pero te tienes que cuidar!

-¡Dios mío!- exclamó Maxime, que acababa de llegar- ¿Por qué esa panza?

Mercedes abrió los ojos como platos y las chicas y yo bajamos la vista.

-¿Querida…qué sucedió?- volvió a preguntar Maxime, después del impacto.

Mercedes suspiró, y volvió a comer de su helado.

-He estado comiendo sin parar- admitió- Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que estaba más…

-¿Cómo?- la interrumpí- Y te pregunto esto con cariño… ¿Cómo no te diste cuenta de que estabas aumentando?

-He evitado espejos…he tirado la bascula…

Tina negó con la cabeza.

-En ese caso, si estás deprimida- dijo.

Mercedes le mandó una mirada envenenada.

* * *

><p>Por la tarde, decidí ir de compras antes de volver a casa. Finn estaba aún en el trabajo así que no tenía problema.<p>

Era relajante pasar por las tiendas de la Quinta Avenida y respirar el aire fresco, pero realmente deseaba estar ocupada en algo.

Pronto tendría noticias de Broadway, estaba segura, pero… ¿qué podía hacer por el momento?

Mis amigas estaban cumpliendo con sus obligaciones, mi esposo también. ¿Yo? ¿Qué podría hacer?

Me la pasé reflexionando, y entonces me topé con un aparador.

Ahí estaba mi fuente de entretenimiento.

Los zapatos.

Entré a Barney´s y estuve horas examinando los modelos.

Manolo Blahnik, Christian Louboutin, Jimmy Choo, Steve Madden.

Eran exactamente cuatro hombres, que me habían dado cuatro pares de zapatos nuevos.

Pagué con mi tarjeta de crédito, y salí feliz con cuatro bolsas en la mano.

* * *

><p>Al llegar al departamento, Finn ya estaba esperándome para comer.<p>

No estaba muy contento, supuse, sobre todo después de verme con aquellas bolsas.

-¿Dónde estuviste?- preguntó.

-Ehhh… ¿de compras?

Me acerqué a él y lo besé.

-¿Porqué me miras así?- le pregunté- ¡Casi nunca compro tanto!

-Y no deberías hacerlo…-me dijo.

-No te preocupes- lo tranquilicé- No sucederá lo de la última vez. Tengo controlados mis pagos.

-Espero que sí- dijo, y suspiró.

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunté.

-Tuve un mal día- respondió.

-¿Porqué?

Me miró a los ojos.

-Jesse St James fue a la cafetería.

-¿QUÉ?

Finn asintió.

-Me vio, y todavía se acercó a saludarme, el muy imbécil.

-Solté una carcajada.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Me preguntó que como me iba, si tenía novia…

-¿Y le dijiste…?

-Le dije que estaba casado- sonrió- Con Rachel Hudson.

-¿Cuál fue su reacción?

-Se quedó petrificado-continuó- Y después me pidió que te saludara, diciéndome que quisiera repetir lo que sucedió contigo en Roma hace dos años. ¿QUÉ SUCEDIÓ?

Opps.

-Finn, cálmate- le dije- No sucedió nada.

-¿Y por qué me dijo eso?

Recordé aquella vez en Roma.

Las chicas y yo habíamos llegado al hotel cansadísimas, y esa noche, había recordado a Finn. Me puse nostálgica y decidí llegar al bar para desahogarme. Entonces me encontré a Jesse, y aunque al principio me sentí en el infierno, terminamos platicando de las cosas de la vida. De ahí en adelante, no recuerdo nada más…o creo que fui a su habitación, pero eso sí sé muy bien, no hicimos nada indebido.

-Lo encontré en Roma cuando viajé con las chicas- le expliqué- Te había recordado con nostalgia y fui a tomar una copa. Me lo encontré, y aunque al principio me pareció un fastidio, por alguna razón terminamos teniendo una plática filosófica.

-¿Me habías recordado a mí?

Asentí.

-Después de McKinley, mi vida no fue lo mismo sin ti- admití- Fueron once años muy duros.

-No lo puedo creer-dijo- En cuanto a Jesse…creo que se obsesionó contigo.

Suspiré.

-Lo sé, pero él ya es pasado para ambos- le recordé- Solo somos tú y yo. Nadie más. ¿De acuerdo?

Finn sonrió.

-Bien.

* * *

><p>Finn regresó al trabajo, y mientras tanto, yo decidí volver a probarme mis zapatos. Eran fabulosos. Cada uno tenía cuatro de los colores del arcoíris. Los acomodé con orgullo en mí armario, y aunque me viera un poco demente, tomé una fotografía a mi perfecta colección de calzado.<p>

* * *

><p>Un día después, volví a toparme con el maravilloso aparador de Barney´s, y fiel a mi tentación, no me pude resistir. Entré a la tienda y me encontré con Lucy, quien ya me había distinguido como su clienta favorita.<p>

Por un momento, pensé en Finn, que decía que excederse al comprar era una estupidez. Pero después tuve a esos Manolos frente a mí…

_¡Maldición!_, pensé. ¿Desde cuándo me había vuelto adicta a los zapatos?

Aún así, no pude dejar de mirarlos, y una vez que me los probé, no pude soltarlos. Sentí una conexión inmediata con ellos.

* * *

><p>Una hora, y tres pares de zapatos más tarde, salí de Barney´s, y al tomar un taxi, recibí un mensaje de Quinn. Nos necesitaba urgentemente en el <em>Starbucks <em>de la Segunda Avenida.

-¡Estoy en el infierno!- exclamó.- ¡Estoy en el infierno!

-Tienes que explicar-dijo Tina- ¿Qué sucedió?

-No puedo besar a Greg- admitió- Simplemente…no puedo. No está en mí.

Las chicas y yo la miramos con tristeza.

-Y en cualquier lugar…-continuó- Veo a todo mundo comiéndose la cara, y dándose besos románticos.

Tina y yo bajamos la vista.

-Ayer vi _The Notebook_, donde, para el colmo, el protagonista se llama Noah…

Sonreí al escuchar aquello.

-Y veo que a pesar de todos los obstáculos, y las discusiones, terminan besándose bajo la lluvia.

-Ellos son ficticios- le recordé.

-Greg y yo nos llevamos bien… ¿porqué no lo puedo hacer con él?- se quejó- Estoy en el infierno.

Quinn negó con la cabeza.

-Hace horas…estábamos ahí, en Central Park, y era el momento perfecto para hacerlo…él se quedó ahí, tomando de mi mentón, y yo no pude hacer nada. Nunca voy a ser feliz.

-¡No!- la contradijo Tina- ¡No digas eso!

-¿Lo quieres?- le pregunté.

-¿Cómo voy a saberlo si no puedo siquiera intentar besarlo?

-Entonces si estás mal-dijo Mercedes- Yo ni siquiera he sentido el mínimo afecto por los hombres con los que me he besado. Tú ni siquiera puedes intentarlo…pues sí, estás en el infierno.

Quinn suspiró.

-Pensé que…después de mi mala suerte con Puckerman, iba a encontrar a alguien que valiera la pena. Un buen hombre que me respetara y que realmente me admirara. Y vean, ahí está…el hombre perfecto. Y yo…nada. ¿Él será el bueno? No lo sé…. ¡estoy estropeada!

-Voy a arruinar mi vida- se lamentó.

-¡Tranquila!-exclamó Tina- Siempre puedes intentarlo en otra ocasión. No pasa nada.

-¿Te ha pedido otra cita?- le pregunté.

-Mañana por la noche.

-Puedes volver a tratar- le aconsejó Tina-Tal vez solo estás… nerviosa.

Quinn se quedó pensativa por un momento.

-Está bien- aceptó- Lo intentaré… una vez más.

* * *

><p>Y al salir de <em>Starbucks…<em>

-Siento pena por Quinn- comentó Mercedes, mientras ella, Tina y yo caminábamos por la calle.

-¿Por lo de Greg?- preguntó Tina.

Mercedes negó con la cabeza.

-Por Claire- dijo- Antes solía quedarse con nosotras hasta tarde, y ahora tiene que llegar a su casa para cuidar a su bebé.

-Ese es el deber de una madre-dijo Tina.

Mercedes y yo la contemplamos.

-¿Y porqué tú no estás con tu hijo?

-Danny tiene cinco años-nos recordó- Además, hoy Artie lo iba a recoger de su práctica de futbol de infantes.

-El pequeño Danny ha crecido- sonreí.

-Y ya que no te ocupas de niños… ¿qué has estado haciendo, Rachel?- me preguntó Mercedes- Yo me la he pasado comiendo como loca, y tú has desaparecido.

Reí y les mostré las bolsas que llevaba cargando.

-¡Tres pares nuevos!- se emocionó Mercedes- ¡No pierdes el tiempo!

-¡Y tengo cuatro también nuevos en casa!-exclamé- ¡Ahora ya completé para usar cada día la semana!

Mercedes y yo nos comenzamos a reír a lo estúpido, y Tina nos miró decepcionadas.

-Oh, ¡esperen!- Mercedes divisó un local de Häagen-Dasz a una cuadra, y corrió hasta llegar a la entrada.

La alcanzamos, y después de que pidiera un banana Split, y nos sentáramos a esperar a que se lo terminara, Tina explotó.

-¿Saben qué?-comenzó- Ustedes tienen un problema, no solo Quinn.

-Yo estoy perfectamente bien con Finn- le recordé.

-No me refiero a eso-dijo- No es un problema normal. Es adicción.

-¿Qué?

Tina asintió.

-Mercedes se ha vuelto adicta a la comida, o al menos a los helados- Mercedes frunció el entrecejo mientras comía- Y tú, Rachel, te has vuelto adicta a los zapatos.

Bajé la vista, y contemplé mis bolsas.

Tal vez era cierto.

En dos días, había adquirido siete pares. La noche anterior me la había pasando navegando en la página de Jimmy Choo, y vi un documental de Chrisitian Louboutin. Por la mañana, había hecho un _collage_ de zapatos y lo había pegado en la habitación.

De acuerdo, definitivamente tenía un problema.

-¿Qué crees que deberíamos hacer?- le pregunté a Tina.

Mi amiga suspiró.

-Las llevaré mañana a mi reunión con los chicos.

Mercedes dejó su helado por un momento.

-¿Nos llevarás con los obsesivos- compulsivos?

-Es solo una plática-dijo- No les hará daño.

-Tina, yo no estoy loca- le dije- Mi problema no es grave.

-Nadie del grupo está loco- repuso, ofendida- y aunque por ahora, esto no parezca grave, puede llegar a crecer y salirse de control. Tal vez ahí encuentren la respuesta al porqué llegaron a caer en estas adicciones.

Mercedes soltó una carcajada.

-¿Quieres saber mi motivo?- preguntó- Cinco malditos hombres.

-Falta de cosas que hacer- confesé.

-Son increíbles- se lamentó Tina.

* * *

><p>Y justo aquel jueves por la tarde, como no queriendo, Tina nos llevó a Mercedes y a mí a nuestra primera reunión con su grupo.<p>

-Si esto es igual que hacer yoga, te mato- la amenazó Mercedes.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-No tiene nada que ver con yoga- dijo.

Las tres nos habíamos puesto lentes oscuros, y entramos al lugar como si estuviéramos completando una misión secreta: mirando hacia todos lados por si reconocíamos a alguien, y siendo cautelosas.

Media hora después, ya habíamos oído hablar a algunas personas acerca de su progreso, y ahora tocaba el turno de presentarnos.

-Hola- saludó Mercedes- Yo soy Mercedes Jones.

-Hola, Mercedes- la saludó el grupo.

-Soy diseñadora de modas- continuó- Soy fabulosa. Nueva York me ama. ¡Me encantan los cosmos! Y…tengo problemas con los chicos, por eso no he parado de comer.

Minutos después, tocó mi turno.

-Hola, soy Rachel Hudson- saludé.

-Hola, Rachel- me saludaron todos.

-Soy actriz de Broadway-dije, y dos chicas frente a mí se sobresaltaron.- Actualmente he dejado de trabajar, pero espero volver pronto. Amo a mi esposo, Finn, y no…no hemos podido tener un bebé.

Entonces comencé a llorar como niña pequeña.

-No tengo nada en lo que ocuparme- continué, entre lágrimas- Así que me refugié en Barney´s, y salí con siete pares de zapatos en dos días. No pude evitarlo…

Tina me abrazó, y la mujer que dirigía al grupo me miró comprensiva.

* * *

><p>Al terminar la reunión, me sentí un poco más tranquila. Mercedes había comprado una hamburguesa, y tuvo la consideración de regalarme sus papas fritas.<p>

-Al parecer desahogarse con el grupo no sirvió de nada- comentó Tina.

-¡Te lo dije!- gritó Mercedes.

Tina suspiró.

-Mercedes, tienes que ir a ver a una nutrióloga- dijo- Es por tu bien. Le pediré a Quinn el número de la que consulta en su edificio. Y Rachel… sé que extrañas Broadway… ¿porqué no hablas con Kate?

Lo pensé por un momento.

-Gracias, Tina.

* * *

><p>Al llegar a casa, le conté mis planes a Finn, y él estuvo de acuerdo en llamar a Kate. Si <em>Wicked <em>no era para mí, lo entendería, todo estaría bien. Pero ya no podía seguir tomándome un descanso. Aceptaría cualquier papel que me ofrecieran. O, si tenía suerte, comenzaría de nuevo a montar mi serie de conciertos en la ciudad que había realizado después de mi luna de miel.

Finn me dio el teléfono, y se sentó junto a mí en la cama.

Marqué el número de Kate, y segundos después, me contestó.

-¡Rachel!- exclamó- ¡Me alegra que llamaras!

-Kate-le dije- En este momento, estoy desesperada…

-Ya no tendrás que esperar más, Rachel- me dijo- Te mantendrás ocupada los próximos días.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

-Pensaba ir a buscarte mañana a tu departamento-dijo- Pero es mejor decírtelo de una vez.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¡Quedaste entre las cinco actrices para interpretar a Elphaba!

En ese momento, sentí que el corazón se me salía. Finn comenzó a sonreír al observar mi reacción.

-¡Sí!-gritó- El lunes de la próxima semana harán la audición final. Recibí el mensaje en mi oficina por la mañana.

-¿Lo dices enserio, Kate?- pregunté, ahora con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Desde luego, Rachel- afirmó- Y no es por qué yo sea tu agente, pero estoy segura de que quedarás seleccionada.

-¡Kate, esta es la mejor noticia que me has dado!

-Ya lo sé. Por eso quiero que escojas una canción y te pongas a practicar. El lunes debes de estar impecable.

-¡Gracias, Kate!

-No tienes porqué agradecerme…

-¿Te parece si nos vemos mañana a las nueve en Hudson´s para organizarnos y decidir la canción?

-Me parece perfecto.

-De acuerdo. Entonces, ahí nos vemos.

-Salúdame a Finn- dijo- Que tengan dulces sueños.

-Igualmente.-respondí- Gracias. Hasta mañana.

Y colgué.

Finn estaba ansioso.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-¡Quedé en la audición final!-grité- El lunes me presentaré, y después, los productores tomarán su decisión!

Finn sonrió de oreja a oreja, se puso de pie, me cargó, y me dio vueltas por toda la habitación.

-¡Esa es mi Rachel!

Ambos nos dejamos caer en la cama, y nos besamos hasta quedarnos sin aliento.

-Estoy muy feliz, Rach, me siento muy orgulloso de ti.

Solté una carcajada, y lo besé una vez más.

Minutos después, entré en la cuenta…

Broadway ya estaba muy cerca de mí, y mi bebé…nada.

Si conseguía el papel, iba a tener seis meses para prepararme. Ensayos, arreglos… estaría ocupadísima.

Finn estaría a mi lado, por supuesto, y me apoyaría diariamente.

Si todo eso sucedía, ya no había marcha atrás.

Broadway recibiría toda mi dedicación.

De ahora en adelante, seis meses…

Solo seis meses, y yo…aún no estaba embarazada.

Ya no tendría tiempo de estarlo…

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Como lo mencioné, estoy por comenzar a escribir el siguiente, así que lo tendrán pronto. De verdad, agradecería unos pocos reviews, me gustaría saber que es lo que piensan, y sobre todo, que es lo que creen que sucederá con estas chicas, jajaja. ¡Sé por donde voy! Así que, bueno, espero que lo estén disfrutando...Nos seguimos leyendo...<strong>


	14. Cantar, Soñar, Amar

**¡Holaaaaa lectores! Justo como les mencioné, comencé a escribir el siguiente capítulo, y ya se los tengo. Espero que les guste porque es importante, a partir de aquí, las cosas cambian, jaja. Por favor, dejen reviews. Me ayudan a escribir, y así sé si vale la pena seguir con lo mismo. Recuerden que escribo para ustedes y necesito saber si lo estan disfrutando :)**

**Aviso: La serie Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de FOX, Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuck e Ian Brennan. Yo solo los uso para entretenerme escribiendo :)**

* * *

><p><em>-And you won´t bring me down! <em>_Bring me down!  
>Ohh ohhh ohhhh!<em>

Al terminar con la última nota, las chicas me aplaudieron. Las había citado en el departamento, para que me escucharan cantar _Defying Gravity_, y me dieran su punto de vista.

-Igual de asombroso a como cuando cantaste en el glee club- dijo Mercedes.

-Tú me odiabas cuando estábamos en glee-dije, extrañada- De hecho, todas ustedes me odiaban.

-No te odiábamos- dijeron Mercedes y Tina a coro.

-Yo sí- admitió Quinn, sonrió, y después se encogió de hombros.- Era una cínica en la preparatoria.

Suspiré.

-Rachel, lo hiciste genial- dijo Tina- Tú eres Elphaba, no pueden elegir a nadie más.

-¿De verdad lo creen?

-¡QUÉ SÍ!- respondió Mercedes, abrazándome- Estuviste increíble, nadie puede competir contigo.

-Por cierto-comencé- ¿Cómo vas con tu dieta? ¿Ha dado resultado?

Mercedes negó con la cabeza.

-Bajé dos malditos kilos, y después aumenté tres.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?

-Seguiré con la maldita dieta, y me resignaré…

Quinn le palmeó la espalda.

-Lo importante es que no te estás rindiendo-dijo- Ninguna de nosotras lo ha hecho, y deberíamos estar orgullosas. Yo, por ejemplo, he estado saliendo con Greg, me la he pasado bien, y aunque aún estoy casada con Noah, no dejo que ninguno de los dos me afecte.

-¿Te consideras libre?- le preguntó Tina.

Quinn sonrió.

-Estoy planeando en escribir un nuevo libro basado en esta nueva etapa de mi vida- anunció- Se llamará: "Soltera y Fabulosa".

Mercedes soltó una carcajada.

-¡Entonces estarás hablando de mí!- exclamó- ¡Yo soy soltera y fabulosa!

-Sí-dije- Hasta que cinco hombres lo estropearon todo.

Volvió a decaer su postura.

-No puedo creer que mi vida gire en torno a cinco hombres- se lamentó.

-¡Pero tú los amas!- le recordó Tina.

-No, querida- la contradijo Mercedes- Una cosa es que haya estado detrás de ellos, me haya divertido con ellos, me…haya tirado a uno que otro, y otra muy diferente es que sienta afecto por ellos.

-Vaya diferencia- dije con sarcasmo.

-Últimamente no se sabe lo que quieren los hombres-comentó Tina, como de pasada- Leí en una revista que en algunos países, las mujeres bigotudas se consideran atractivas.

-¿Porqué me miras a mí cuando dices eso?-preguntó Mercedes.

* * *

><p>-Rachel Hudson- me llamó la recepcionista- Adelante.<p>

Respiré profundo, y Kate me acompañó al entrar al teatro. Ahí ya estaban sentados los productores, directores y escritores. Saludé a todos, y después subí al escenario. Kate me deseó buena suerte, y antes de prepararme, volví a leer el mensaje de Finn.

_Rach:_

_Daría lo que fuera por estar ahí, viéndote cantar, pero igual sé que no me necesitas, porqué lo harás extraordinariamente. Los dejarás encantados. ¡Rómpete una pierna!...Te amo_

_Finn_

Suspiré, me guardé el móvil en mi bolsa, y me puse en posición.

Entonces comencé…

* * *

><p>Al terminar, todos los presentes se pusieron de pie, y al mirar directamente hacia los reflectores, sentí a mi corazón envolviéndose de alegría, de emoción, de expectativa…más que nada, recordándome que Finn estaba pensando en mí en ese momento.<p>

* * *

><p>Semanas después, las chicas y yo nos reunimos en el café Blossom. Al parecer, Tina tenía algo muy importante que decirnos.<p>

Quinn, Mercedes, y yo nos quedamos esperándola, preguntándonos que era lo urgente que tenía que comunicarnos.

En cuanto a sí quedaba en la obra o no, lo sabría hasta dentro de dos semanas. Para eso ya sería un mes después de mí audición. Me preguntaba si lo harían a propósito…

Finalmente, mi amiga hizo su aparición, y sonriendo se sentó en nuestra mesa.

-¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó Quinn.

Tina suspiró.

-Tengo…tres semanas de retraso.

-¿Qué?-pregunté.

Tina asintió, y me dirigió una media sonrisa.

-Acabo de ver a mi doctor, y…

-¿Y qué?- quise saber.

-Estoy embarazada.

-¡Felicidades!- exclamó Quinn.- Eso era lo que tú querías.

Tina volvió a sonreír.

-Bueno, felicidades- dijo Mercedes- Otro niño más dentro del millón que nos rodea, me tendré que acostumbrar.

Quinn le dio un codazo.

Tina me miró expectante.

Yo no sabía que decir.

Había una parte mía que quería celebrar con ella, dar volteretas en el aire y preguntarle más detalles, pero la otra parte… se sentía miserable. Y esa fue la parte que reaccionó.

-¿Estás embarazada?- le pregunté, aún sin poder creerlo.

Tina asintió.

-Rachel, yo sé que este es un tema delicado para ti, pero…

-No- la interrumpí- Estoy bien.

Entonces me di cuenta de que las lágrimas estaban resbalando por mis mejillas.

-Te felicito, Tina, de verdad, es solo que…

Me paré de la mesa lentamente.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Quinn.

-Lo siento, chicas- dije, ahora llorando- No puedo soportarlo.

Me acerqué a Tina.

-Me alegra que a ti si se te haya cumplido tu deseo, pero…no puedo- le dije.

Y salí de ahí, dejando a las chicas más desconcertadas que nunca.

* * *

><p>Una de mis voces internas, la más sensata, comenzó a gritar, pidiendo que regresara, me disculpara con Tina, y fuera feliz por ella. Pero…no podía hacerlo.<p>

Estaba consciente de que mi reacción había sido de muy mal gusto, pero no lo había podido evitar.

Desde el comienzo del año, quedar embarazada había sido mi único sueño. Había retrasado Broadway por el, y Finn y yo habíamos trabajado mucho para que se diera. Lo habíamos pedido aventando una moneda en la Fuente de Trevi, y lo habíamos deseado con todo el corazón.

De cualquier forma, no lograba suceder.

Y sabía que era egoísta de mi parte, pero no entendía como Tina lo había conseguido tan rápido, sin siquiera habérselo propuesto definitivamente.

Escapé a mi departamento, me acurruqué en el sofá, sin parar de llorar, y unos minutos después, Finn llegó a buscarme.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunté.

-Mercedes me llamó-dijo- Me contó lo de Tina, y que después tú saliste llorando del café.

-No pude evitarlo, Finn-confesé- Me afectó la noticia.

Finn me miró preocupado.

-Tú sabes lo mucho que he deseado estar embarazada- le dije- Y… me dolió que una de mis mejores amigas lo consiguiera antes que yo.

Finn se acercó aún más a mí, y me besó en la frente.

-Tú ya no eras así, Rachel…

-Sé que soy una egoísta- me lamenté- Pero no puedo evitarlo…es lo que siento.

Finn suspiró, y hundió mi rostro en su pecho.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, continué en la misma situación.<p>

Me había encerrado en mí habitación, y no había salido para nada.

Finn estaba más que preocupado.

Antes de irse a trabajar, me dejó una bandeja con desayuno a un lado de la cama, y me besó.

-He estado pensando…- comenzó- Tal vez tú no puedes tener bebés, pero… ¿y si adoptamos? Hay muchos niños que no tienen un hogar y están en busca de unos padres que les den todo lo que ellos necesitan.

Al escuchar aquello, volví a llorar descontroladamente.

Finn se sobresaltó, y hundió mi rostro de nuevo en su pecho.

-¡No!- exclamó- Está bien, no vamos a adoptar. ¡No llores, Rach!

* * *

><p>Por la tarde, Quinn y Mercedes llegaron a mi departamento.<p>

Al verme la cara, me abrazaron.

-Rachel, no puedes seguir así- me dijo Mercedes- Vamos, cinco hombres están esperando por mí, y por mucho que me frustra, no me pongo a llorar de esa manera.

-Un bebé es muy diferente a un pretendiente, Mercedes- dije.

-Pero tienen algo en común-dijo- Ninguno de los dos piensa coherentemente.

Quinn puso los ojos en blanco.

-Deja de escuchar a esta feminista barata-dijo- Estamos aquí para llevarte a Broadway.

-¿Cómo?

Mercedes asintió.

-No tenemos nada que hacer-comentó- Creo que es un buen momento para salir a distraernos juntas viendo un buen musical.

* * *

><p>Después de varios intentos, las chicas lograron convencerme, y salimos de mi departamento para dirigirnos a Broadway.<p>

Al final, decidimos ver _Rock Of Ages_, y debo admitir, pasé un rato agradable. Gracias a las buenas canciones, y al ruido intermitente, logré despejar mi mente por un tiempo.

Llegué a casa, y Finn había preparado la cena.

Tal vez no estaba en la misma condición que Tina, pero estaba por volver a mí mundo, Broadway, y tenía al mejor esposo del mundo.

* * *

><p>Sin embargo, después de una noche rockeando, no llegué a sentirme lo suficientemente bien como para salir de mi depresión. Me volví a encerrar en mi habitación, y comencé a lamentarme de nuevo.<p>

Una vez más, Quinn y Mercedes no quisieron dejarme sola, y llegaron para sentarse al borde de mi cama, y consolarme.

-¡Pensé que Broadway te había hecho sentir mejor!- dijo Quinn.

-Así fue- admití- Pero solo por unas horas….después recordé que mi amiga pudo quedarse embarazada y yo no.

Mercedes suspiró.

-Estoy igual que tú-dijo- Anoche me sentí como la mejor soltera que ha visto Nueva York, y después leí los mensajes de mis acosadores, y recordé que no estoy libre del todo.

Quinn puso los ojos en blanco.

-Y ya que me la paso rodeada de gays…-continuó Mercedes- Aprendí una cosa acerca de los tipos de hombres con los que nos topamos en esta ciudad…

-Y aquí viene otra de las frases celebres de Mercedes Jones…-anunció Quinn, aburrida.

Mercedes asintió.

-El hombre que mete sus narices en donde no le importa, o es un abusador, o te tiene envidia.

-Creo que ha sido lo más inteligente que te he oído decir el día de hoy- repuso Quinn, con sarcasmo.

-¡Es cierto!- reí.

-Bueno, al menos hiciste sonreír a Rachel- dijo Quinn- Pero sigo pensando que eres una feminista barata.

Mercedes le dio un codazo.

-Aún sigo muy confundida…- se lamentó.

-¡Tengo una idea!- exclamó Quinn- Es un experimento.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Quiero que evites a los cinco chicos por unos días.

-¿QUÉ?

Quinn asintió.

-Como me oíste.

-Pero… ¡Richard es mi vecino! ¡Me saluda cada mañana!

-Pero te confunde- le recordó Quinn- Y es un asco. Lo mejor para ti es que te mantengas alejada de ellos en todo el sentido de la palabra. No contestes sus llamadas ni mensajes, no mires siquiera sus fotografías. Así te darás cuenta poco a poco a cual te gustaría ver más, y saldrás de la confusión.

Sonreí.

-Ese es el mismo consejo que yo te di con Noah y Greg, o algo parecido- dije.

-Para eso estamos las amigas- dijo Quinn- Para compartirnos todo.

-Y en cuanto a ti, Rachel…-comenzó Mercedes.

-Tienes que dejar la depresión ahora- dijo Quinn- Tina no se merece que le hagas esto de evitarla. Es decir, sí, se embarazó, y eso te afectó ya que quisieras estar en su lugar, pero, vamos, tienes que perdonarla. No vas a ignorarla para siempre.

Mercedes y yo nos miramos, y ella se tapó la boca con las manos para evitar reírse.

-¿Ahora qué?- quiso saber Quinn.

Suspiré.

-No, olvídalo.

-No, por favor- insistió- ¿Qué ibas a decir?

-Tú… estás tratando de hacerme entrar en razón para perdonar a Tina, cuando ella ni siquiera debe de disculparse de nada conmigo por algo que nos acaba de decir hace tres días, y tú no consideras perdonar a Noah por algo que hizo ya hace un mes.

Quinn me miró con frustración.

-No es lo mismo.-repuso-Eso no va a suceder. Apenas y puedo mirarlo a la cara.

-Es perdonar- le recordé.

Mercedes asintió, y Quinn se quedó pasmada, hundida en sus propios pensamientos.

* * *

><p>Dos días después, nos reunimos en la casa de Tina para cenar, y al recibirme en la puerta, le di un gran abrazo.<p>

-¿Cómo has estado?- le pregunté.

-Un poco enferma- respondió- Pero…bien. Gracias por venir.

-Gracias por invitarme- le respondí, y le acaricié el vientre, sonriendo con afecto.

* * *

><p>Una hora después, mientras disfrutábamos de la cena, Quinn estaba muy callada, y nos preocupó.<p>

-De acuerdo- dijo Mercedes- Suéltalo.

Quinn suspiró.

-Cuando Puckerman fue a buscar a Claire, nos topamos, y ya que la vez anterior no nos había ido extremadamente mal a pesar de las circunstancias, tuvimos una pequeña conversación.

-Es bueno que ya te lleves mejor con él- la felicité.

-¡No interrumpas!- me regañó Tina.

-Me mostró un juguete que había comprado para Claire-continuó Quinn- Me le quedé mirando como idiota, y…se me salió.

-¿Qué se te salió?- preguntó Mercedes-¿Una grosería?

-Le dije…que lo amaba.

-¡Oh, Dios mío!- gritó Tina.

-¿Y después?- pregunté, emocionada.

-Escapé a mi habitación, y, según Bridget, lo dejé desconcertado. ¡Ahora no sé si lo podré volver a ver sin sentirme una estúpida!

Después de quedarnos pasmadas por un momento, las chicas y yo nos desternillamos de risa, y Quinn frunció el entrecejo.

-No es gracioso- dijo.

* * *

><p>La noche siguiente, Finn y yo fuimos a Brooklyn para cenar en su otra cafetería. Solo la había visto por fotos, ya que ni siquiera él pasaba tanto tiempo en ella, y ahora que estábamos ahí, no pude negar que era hermosa.<p>

Finn me presentó a las personas que trabajaban ahí, y después nos sentamos para disfrutar de nuestra cena.

-¿Qué te parece?- preguntó.

-Me gusta- admití- Pero sigo acostumbrada al Hudson´s de Manhattan.

Finn asintió.

-Desde luego- convino- ¿Y ahora?

-¿Y ahora?

-¿Qué sigue para Rachel Hudson?

Sonreí.

-Pues…no lo sé.

-Me gustaría que siguieras tu carrera, Rach- dijo- Ya estas a un paso de regresar. Aprovéchalo.

-Eso es lo que voy a hacer- decidí- Me concentraré en mi carrera, y me prepararé en caso de que me elijan. Voy a dar lo mejor de mí.

-Yo sé que lo harás, y estarás increíble.

Mi sonrisa se ensanchó aún más.

-Te amo, Finn Hudson.

-Y yo a ti, Rachel Hudson.

Solté una carcajada.

-Te amo por cómo eres- continuó- Por tu sonrisa, tu voz, tu risa, tus ojos, tu forma de ser…

Suspiré profundamente, y me acerqué a él para besarlo.

Probablemente, como alguna vez había dicho Mercedes, a cada persona le toca algo en la vida. Yo siempre tuve un don, un sueño, y con el tiempo, comencé a tratar de alcanzar otros, que, tal vez, no eran para mí. Sin embargo, aquel deseo de brillar nunca me abandonó. Era una parte esencial de mi vida, algo que venía conmigo, y tenía que seguir adelante, verlo crecer, y hacerse realidad una vez más.

Por ahora…

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Confieso que para mí fue algo...emocional, jaja. Lo que es dejar un sueño para alcanzar otro :(, pero bueno, aquí TODO puede pasar. Espero que les haya gustado...<strong>

**Les adelanto que en el próximo capítulo, Rachel se enterará si fue elegida para el musical o no, y también, se verá en qué queda el triangulo Noah/Quinn/Greg...(hagan sus apuestas, jajaja xD)**

**¡Dejen reviews, por favor! ¡Se los voy a agradecer mucho! Nos seguimos leyendo...**


	15. Nueva Oportunidad

**Holaaaaa lectores! Finalmente, el capítulo que esperaban xD. Debo decir que estoy contenta con este capítulo :D. Espero que les guste. Por favor, dejen reviews. Se los agradecería mucho ;)... Y bueno, como lo mencioné en el capítulo anterior, aquí se resuelve el triangulo Noah/Quinn/Greg, y también, Rachel sabrá si obtuvo el papel :) Pero, bueno, los dejaré leer. Solo les pido sus reviews, por favor :) ¡Disfruten!**

**Aviso: La serie Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de FOX, Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuck e Ian Brennan. Yo solo los uso para entretenerme escribiendo :)**

* * *

><p>Como cualquier tarde en Nueva York, una chica solo quiere relajarse, invitar a algunas amigas, y pasar un buen rato en casa.<p>

Por eso, justo esa tarde, Mercedes, Quinn, Tina, y yo, habíamos quedado en alquilar películas y reunirnos en mi departamento.

Tina se había encargado de llevar la comida, la cual era cien por ciento saludable.

Mercedes había llevado las películas, y dos botellas de vino, lo cual había resultado una mala idea ya que Tina no podía consumir alcohol.

Y Quinn…bueno, Quinn aún no había llegado.

Después de que Mercedes y yo platicamos con ella, y ella, inconscientemente le dijo a Noah que lo amaba, mi amiga decidió darle una oportunidad, y hace unas semanas habían ido con una terapeuta.

Discutieron largo y tendido acerca de su relación, y finalmente quedaron en algo: Cada uno tendría que analizar los pros y los contras del otro, y después de unos días sin contacto, quedarían de reunirse en un lugar a una hora exacta. Si ambos se presentaban, lo pasado, sería solo eso, pasado.

Yo tenía entendido que ese día era en el que se había acordado la reunión, pero también, ese día Greg había invitado a salir a Quinn, así que ahora no tenía idea de cuál podría ser la razón por la que ella aún no llegaba.

¿Estaría con Noah? ¿O con Greg?

Tina y yo estábamos ansiosas por saberlo. Mercedes, en cambio, comenzó a beber sin importarle nada, pero al parecer, también tenía ganas de charlar. Acerca de mí.

-No entiendo cómo es que quieres desesperadamente estar embarazada, Rachel- comentó- Hace un año y medio era lo que más temías.

Recordé por un momento aquella situación.

-Recuerdo que cuando escuché la palabra "embarazada", vomité.-admití.

-Esa es mi reacción al matrimonio- comentó Mercedes.

Tina soltó una carcajada.

Una hora, y las dos botellas de vino más tarde, Quinn se apareció en mi departamento.

Tocó el timbre, y cuando le abrí, y la invité a pasar, se veía tímida, con un indicio de sonrisa.

-De acuerdo, señorita, ¿qué sucede?- le pregunté.

Mercedes le puso pausa a la película, y ella y Tina se reunieron con nosotras.

Quinn nos miró de una en una, y finalmente, soltó una risotada.

-¡REGRESÉ CON NOAH!

-¿Enserio?

Quinn asintió.

Las chicas y yo le dimos un abrazo grupal.

-Yo sabía que esa terapeuta los iba a ayudar- comenté.

-En realidad, no fue la terapeuta la que me hizo tomar la decisión- dijo Quinn- Fuiste tú.

-¿Yo?

-Seguí tu consejo.

-¿Cómo?

-Desde el principio, por favor- pidió Mercedes.

-Bueno, pues, como les había comentado anteriormente, la terapeuta nos recomendó reflexionar acerca de nuestra relación, y…nuestros sentimientos, y sí, al final nos dábamos cuenta de que podíamos salvar nuestro matrimonio, nos reuniríamos en un lugar a una hora específica.

-No entiendo-repuso Mercedes.

-No seas tonta- replicó Tina- Es fácil. Les pidió pensar acerca de su relación y les dijo que si ambos acudían a donde habían acordado, era porque sus sentimientos seguían intactos, lo cual significa, que el pasado deja de existir, y lo que sienten el uno por el otro es más fuerte, y es lo que importa.

-¡Exactamente!

-Y… ¿qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto?- pregunté.

-La reunión se acordó a las cuatro de la tarde en Times Square- continuó Quinn- Yo había salido a comer con Greg, y mientras estábamos ahí…él no paraba de hablar. Me contaba de su vida, como si de por si no me contara demasiado en terapia…- Mercedes soltó una carcajada- Después me di cuenta de que no lo escuchaba en realidad. Estaba pendiente del reloj. Faltaba muy poco para las cuatro, y yo…no me podía zafar de Greg. Entonces lo supe. ¿Por qué me preocupaba tanto que faltara muy poco para la reunión con Noah, si estaba con Greg?

-Claro- dijo Tina- ¿Porqué te preocuparías tanto por un chico, si estabas con otro?

-¡Te diste cuenta de que necesitabas a Noah!- exclamé.

Quinn me miró con una media sonrisa.

-Lo que sigue no es muy agradable- advirtió.

-Oh, no- dijo Tina- Greg.

-¿Qué sucedió con él?- preguntó Mercedes.

-Lo tuve que cortar- dijo Quinn- Interrumpí su habladuría, y le dije que lo nuestro no iba a funcionar, y que no podíamos seguir viéndonos. Salí del restaurante, dejándolo perplejo, por supuesto, y me subí al primer taxi que me encontré para que me llevara a Times Square, y así fue como me reencontré con mi esposo.

Tina suspiró.

-Lo mejor fue que Puck también se animó a ir- dijo- Es de lo más tierno.

Todas la miramos de una forma extraña.

-Deben ser las hormonas- dijo Mercedes.

* * *

><p>Después de que las chicas se fueron, me quedé sola por unos minutos. Recogí el desorden que habíamos dejado y me cambié a mi bata de dormir.<p>

Entonces llegó Finn.

-¿Cómo está mi esposa esta noche?- preguntó, mientras se subía a la cama para abrazarme.

-Muy bien- respondí- Tengo buenas noticias.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Quinn y Noah se reconciliaron.

-¿De verdad?

Asentí.

-Bien por ellos- dijo- Realmente era cuestión de tiempo.

Reí, lo tomé del cuello, y lo besé como hace mucho no lo había hecho.

-¿Y todo este entusiasmo?-preguntó- No me molesta, pero me gustaría saber, ¿a qué se debe?

Suspiré.

-Pues creo que a la misma reconciliación- respondí- Estoy feliz…y, soy tan afortunada de tenerte.

-Yo más, Rach

Lo besé una vez más, y en eso sonó el teléfono.

-¿Hola?

-¡Rachel!

Era Kate.

-¿Qué sucede, Kate?

-_It´s time to try defying gravity_-cantó-_ I think I´ll try defying gravity…_

Mire a Finn desconcertada.

-¿Porqué me estás cantando una canción de _Wicked_?- quise saber.

-¡Porque el papel es tuyo!- exclamó- ¡Tu eres la nueva Elphaba de Broadway!

Al principio, no reaccioné.

Después…

-¡Aaaaahhhhh!

Finn se sobresaltó.

-¿Lo dices enserio, Kate? ¿Estás segura?

-¿De qué está segura?- preguntó Finn.

-Completamente segura-afirmo- Yo misma hablé con el director en persona por la tarde. Están encantados contigo, Rachel. No quieren a nadie más.

-Oh, Dios mío…

-El primer ensayo es hasta dentro de dos meses- me informó- Es cuando presentan al elenco y hablan con la prensa…

-Kate, enserio, aún no puedo creerlo…

-Pues más vale que lo hagas- me dijo- Es verdad. ¡Regresas a Broadway, Rachel!

-¿Qué demonios sucede?-preguntó Finn ansioso- Vamos, Rach, no me hagas esperar…

Solté una carcajada.

-¿Algo más que necesitas decirme, Kate?

-Por ahora, no- respondió- Más que felicidades.

-¡Muchas gracias!

-De verdad, te lo mereces…

Sonreí.

-Gracias, Kate- dije de nuevo- Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que comunicarle la noticia a mi marido. No quiero que muera en la desesperación.

-De acuerdo, hablamos después-dijo- Felicítalo también a él por tener a la esposa más talentosa.

Reí.

-Desde luego.

-Buenas noches, Rachel…

-Buenas noches, Kate…

-Ahora sí- dijo Finn- ¿Qué sucede?

-Señor Hudson, déjeme decirle que este usted viendo… ¡a la nueva Elphaba de Broadway!

-¿Lo dices enserio?

Asentí.

Finn se puso de pie, y con demasiada facilidad, me cargó y me dio vueltas por la habitación.

-¡Lo sabía!-gritó-¡Lo sabía!

-¡Finn!-grité, entre risas-¡Bájame! ¡Déjame de nuevo en el suelo!

Segundos después, ambos nos dejamos caer en la cama.

-Te amo, Rach…

-Y yo a ti…

-¡Te prometo que te iré a ver a cada función!

Abrí los ojos como platos y sonreí.

-¿Y que nunca te cansarás de ver lo mismo?

-Nunca me voy a cansar de verte a ti…

No necesitábamos decir más. Besé nuevamente a Finn, y poco a poco, terminamos bajo las sábanas.

-Deberíamos celebrar con una copa, ¿no crees?

Reí.

-Deberíamos celebrar de otra manera- le dije, y comencé a besarle el cuello.

-Como tú quieras, amor…

Y así, terminé mi alegre día entregándome a Finn de la manera más dulce hasta ahora.

* * *

><p>Mientras caminábamos por la Quinta Avenida, las chicas me bombardearon con preguntas. Desde el día anterior no había borrado la enorme sonrisa de mi rostro.<p>

-De acuerdo, algo te pasa- supuso Quinn- Ayer me reconcilie con mi marido y no estoy ni la mitad de radiante que tú.

-Pues…

-¡Habla de una vez, Rachel!- exclamó Mercedes.

-Esperen a que lleguemos a Hudson- dije, por fin- Ahí les explicaré todo.

Y en el momento que llegamos a Hudson´s, las cuatros nos quedamos detenidas en la entrada.

Había una enorme manta, que rezaba:

"_Rachel Hudson, felicidades por tu regreso a Broadway. ¡Brillarás en Wicked! ¡No puedo esperar para verte en escena!_

_Tu esposo que te ama, Finn Hudson."_

-¡Oh, Dios mío!- gritó Tina- ¡Finn es un romántico!

-¡Oh, Dios mío!-gritó Mercedes- ¡Conseguiste el papel!

-Oh, Dios mío- dijo Quinn- ¿Qué se supone que yo debería de gritar ahora?

La miré desconcertada, y Quinn me sonrió.

-¡Felicidades!

Las chicas me acorralaron en aquel famoso abrazo grupal.

-Ahora, entremos- dijo Mercedes- Esto lo tenemos que celebrar.

* * *

><p>Al sentarnos en la barra, Finn se acercó a nosotras.<p>

-Linda manta, Finn- le dijo Mercedes.

Le dirigí una enorme sonrisa.

Se acercó a mí y puso su brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

-Gracias- le dije.

-No hay de qué.

-Hey, recuerden que estamos aquí- dijo Mercedes.

Tina le dio un codazo.

-Me gusta que ahora actuarás en un puesta más…familiar- comentó- Así podré llevar a Danny.

Mercedes soltó una carcajada.

-¡Y tendrás que pintarte la cara de verde!

-¿Qué tiene de malo?- pregunté- ¿Creen que me veré horrible?

-Te verás hermosa- me susurró Finn, al oído.

-¿Quieren café, señoritas?- preguntó Larry.

-Por favor- pidió Quinn.

-¿Qué tal, lindo?- lo saludó Mercedes.

Larry la miró desconcertado, y se retiro para servirnos café.

-Creo que es un buen partido- comentó.

Reí.

-¿Quieres que ahora sean seis, Mercedes?- pregunté.

-¡Maldita sea!- dijo- Fue un simple comentario.

-¿Enserio?- preguntó Quinn- ¡Guárdatelos!

-De acuerdo, ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos?- preguntó Mercedes- Tú tienes el papel, tú tienes a tu marido de vuelta. ¿Por qué la agresión?

Soltamos una carcajada.

-Claro, muy gracioso…

-Rach, ¿crees que podríamos hacer algo hoy para celebrar?- preguntó Finn.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Pues…no sé, tal vez salir por ahí, ir a cenar…

-Necesito checar mi agenda- dije en tono de broma- ¡Perfecto! ¡Estoy disponible!

Al poco tiempo, Larry llegó con nuestros cafés.

Finn tenía que regresar, pero antes de dio un interminable beso.

-¿Podrían parar de una vez?- pidió Mercedes- Es muy temprano para estar viendo esto.

-Déjalos en paz, Mercedes- le dijo Tina.

-Hubiera preferido desayunar en Tiffany´s…

* * *

><p>Y después del desayuno, las chicas y yo seguimos con nuestro recorrido, no precisamente en Tiffany´s. Llegamos al lugar al que se sabe que si entras incluso por accidente, debes de salir con algo en la mano: Barney´s.<p>

De vez en cuando, una mujer necesita llevar más prendas a su armario, así que ahí estábamos, mirando las últimas colecciones como nuestra manera de celebrar.

Tina miró la ropa y suspiró.

-Dentro de poco no podré usar nada- dijo- Engordaré desenfrenadamente.

-No lo creo- intervino Mercedes- Eso es lo que me pasó a mí.

- No te preocupes- le dijo Quinn- La ropa de embarazadas es la mejor. ¿Qué no lo recuerdas? Es cómoda, fresca…femenina.

Suspiré.

Definitivamente, era un tipo de ropa que no compraría ni aunque estuviera en oferta. Lamentablemente.

* * *

><p>Mercedes decidió ir a mirar los zapatos, y yo rechacé acompañarla ya que no quería volver a excederme. Era peligroso para mí pasar por ese departamento.<p>

-Vaya- dije, mientras miraba a Quinn cien por ciento concentrada mirando la ropa- O tienes muchas ganas de comprar…o en realidad estás necesitada.

Quinn me miró, y sonrió.

-Noah me invitó a cenar- dijo-Y quiero…bueno, quiero…

-Quieres verte bien para él- le dije- Ya lo sé.

-No tengo idea de que ponerme- admitió- Algunas veces, hago combinaciones muy malas, lo cual, sé, es de lo más extraño. Pero es así.

-Pues…quien podría ayudarte sería Mercedes- dijo Tina- pero por ahora está ocupada con Manolo Blahnik. Rachel es la siguiente experta.

-¿Yo?

Tina asintió.

-Aún no comprendo en qué momento…-confesé.

Quinn soltó una carcajada.

-Por cierto- dijo-Bridget pidió la noche libre, y…como sé que tengo tan buenas amigas…

-Yo tengo planes con Finn- la interrumpí.

-¿Qué?

-Lo digo enserio, Quinn. Vamos a festejar mi regreso a Broadway. Sabes que adoro a Claire, pero…

Me tapé con el vestido de Michael Kors que estaba sujetando para librarme de su mirada de decepción.

-¿Tina?

-Me encantaría, Quinn-dijo- Pero les prometí a los chicos que iríamos al juego de los Yankees…No puedo cuidar a Claire en medio de todo ese ruido…

Quinn suspiró, resignada.

-No entiendo para que existen las niñeras- dijo- Si solo se la pasan pidiendo noches libres…

Entonces se me ocurrió una idea. No era precisamente la más brillante, pero podría servir de algo.

-Quinn, creo que ya sé con quién puedes dejar a Claire…

-Ahora no tengo idea…-dijo.

En ese momento, Mercedes iba regresando con sus Manolos nuevos.

Quinn, Tina y yo nos miramos con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó.

* * *

><p>-No puedo creer que aceptaste- le dije a Mercedes, entre risas, mientras llegábamos a su departamento.<p>

Al final, no quedaba nadie más que ella, y por todas esas cosas que había estado hablando por semanas acerca de que se debe de estar ahí para las amigas siempre que te necesiten, no le quedó más remedio que aceptar ser la niñera de Claire por una noche. De cualquier forma, no tenía nada que hacer. Seguía con su "abstinencia".

-Yo tampoco puedo creerlo, pero mírame, aquí estoy- dijo- Seré la versión promiscua de Mary Poppins.

Solté una carcajada.

-¿Eres una clase de poeta, o algo por el estilo?- pregunté.

-No le encuentro la gracia.

-Lo harás bien- le dije- Solo que no se te ocurra llamar a nadie. No eres una adolescente para que te tengamos que estar checando a cada hora.

-Eso es ofensivo- repuso, y después suspiró- Además, recuerda que Quinn me prohibió llamar a los chicos.

-Cierto- recordé- ¿Cómo vas con eso?

Volvió a suspirar.

-Esto de abstenerme y evitar a Richard es como una mala dieta- se lamentó- No puedo resistirme.

-¿Lo dices porque él es quien te interesa más?

-Lo digo porque es mi vecino, y para no topármelo, tengo que subir por las escaleras y evitar el ascensor.

-Ahora lo comprendo- dije.- Pero está bien. Así haces ejercicio y bajas esos kilos que llevas de más. De acuerdo, vamos a sacar la ropa de una vez. ¡Necesito saber que usaré esta noche!

Mercedes me dirigió una mirada asesina.

* * *

><p>Por la noche, Finn y yo llegamos a Sardi´s.<p>

Mercedes me había elegido un largo vestido sin tirantes color terracota de Alexander McQueen, y Finn había decidido usar un conjunto de Hugo Boss.

-Estás hermosa- me dijo, mientras esperábamos nuestra mesa.

Sonreí.

Me había dejado el largo cabello suelto, y me había puesto el collar con un dije de una nota musical, y swarovski incrustado que él me había regalado hace un año. Lo más bello de aquella joya era que tenía nuestras iniciales grabadas, F+R.

-Señor y Señora Hudson, por aquí, por favor…

Finn y yo nos tomamos de la mano, y seguimos a la encargada hasta nuestra mesa.

-No deja de gustarme como suena eso- comenté.

Finn sonrió.

-Rachel…antes de pedir nuestra cena, hay algo que quiero decirte…

Lo miré con suspicacia. ¿Qué podría ser?

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunté.

-No sé mucho de astronomía, pero me he dado cuenta de algo…

Asentí, para que continuara.

-Las estrellas se conocen por brillar con luz propia. Se desarrollan, y hay un momento en el que regalan su luz…-dijo- Tu eres una de ellas, y no por el hecho de que seas una actriz de Broadway, sino porque primero te encargarás de ti, brillarás, y después, darás luz, darás vida…

Aquello era una de las cosas más bellas que me podrían haber dicho. Viniendo de Finn era más que un privilegio. No era precisamente un artista, un filósofo o un astrónomo como él ya había dicho, pero era observador. Y tenía esperanza. Creía en mí, y en nuestro futuro.

Muchos pensarían, que en aquel momento yo ya me habría dado por vencida. Regresaría a Broadway. Ya no tendría tiempo para embarazarme. Ahora no. Pero eso no significaba que nunca. Todo formaba parte de un ciclo. Y lo mejor era desarrollarlo y disfrutarlo al máximo.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, las chicas y yo nos reunimos para desayunar, como de costumbre.<p>

Todas teníamos algo que contar, sin embargo, yo estaba más ansiosa por escuchar a Mercedes, que, no precisamente había salido por ahí…

-Fue increíble- dijo Quinn- Fuimos a cenar comida japonesa, después paseamos en Central Park, y terminamos la noche caminando en Times Square. Me fui en _jeans_.

Mercedes se sobresaltó.

-¿Lo dices enserio?

Quinn asintió.

-No fue nada elegante- dijo- Todo informal y desastroso. Así somos nosotros.

-Ya lo creo.

Tina soltó una carcajada.

-Yo tampoco estuve en un lugar de lujo, como se podrán imaginar.- comentó- Grité junto a Artie y Danny como nunca lo había hecho. Comí más de lo que debía, es por eso que ahora mismo me siento fatal. Y… ¡los Yankees ganaron! ¡Fue una noche asombrosa!

Reí.

-Me temo que yo sí me pasé de la línea- dije- Finn me llevó a Sardi´s, estrené el vestido de Alexander McQueen que me escogió Mercedes. Pero, descuiden, no paseamos en carroza ni fuimos a ningún baile de gala después.

-Bueno, eso está mejor- dijo Quinn.

-Es bueno saber que seguirás siendo una cínica incluso aunque hayas regresado con Noah-comenté, tomándole el pelo.

-Debería decir que él me ha hecho así- admitió- Así que no hay porqué preocuparse, siempre lo seré.

Mercedes nos miró indignada.

-¿Podrían dejar de presumirme sus románticas veladas?

-Ya terminamos de hacerlo- dije, entre risas.

-Claro- repuso Mercedes- Bueno, pues aunque no lo crean, señoritas, anoche hice un buen trabajo con Claire. ¡Ahora me ama! ¿No es así, Quinn?

Quinn asintió.

-Sorprendentemente, lo hizo bien- admitió.

-¿A qué te refieres con "sorprendentemente"?

-Ehh…a nada.

Mercedes retomó la conversación.

-En fin- continuó.-La dejé junto al televisor, y listo. No necesité nada más. Claire estuvo tranquila todo el tiempo. Aunque…bueno, hubo un momento en que se puso algo inquieta…

-Eso yo no lo sabía…-admitió Quinn.

-¿Y qué hiciste?- preguntó Tina.

-Le puse mi vibrador, y se calmó.- respondió Mercedes, encogiéndose de hombros, y dándole un sorbo a su café.

Quinn, Tina, y yo nos sobresaltamos.

-¡Mercedes!- exclamó Quinn.

-¿Le pusiste tu vibrador?- pregunté, perpleja.

-De mi teléfono, por supuesto.

-¿Qué?

-El vibrador de mi teléfono.

Las chicas y yo nos miramos desconcertadas.

-Oh.

Mercedes soltó una risita.

-Y decían que yo tenía una mente sucia…

* * *

><p>En la madrugada, mientras Finn dormía, me desperté por un momento.<p>

No pude evitar pensar en todas las cosas buenas que nos estaban pasando, a mis amigas, a Finn, a mí…

A lo largo de nuestra vida, las chicas y yo siempre tuvimos altibajos. Era increíble ver que, después de tanto tiempo, seguíamos un mismo orden, teníamos sincronía.

Tina estaba embarazada de nuevo. Quinn estaba con Noah de nuevo. Yo estaría en Broadway de nuevo.

Y Mercedes, estaba evitando cambiar de un chico a otro. Estaba pasando más tiempo con ella misma. Dedicándose solo a ella. Tal y como había sido antes.

Después recordé a Finn.

Todos los momentos que habíamos vivido en McKinley. Volvíamos, terminábamos, volvíamos, terminábamos, volvíamos…

¿Sería que todo formaba parte de un ciclo?

Solo con mirar a Finn obtuve la respuesta.

No estaba de nuevo con él precisamente porque se hubiera seguido un curso.

Es porque habíamos tenido otra oportunidad.

Y tanto Quinn, como Mercedes, como Tina, y como yo, habíamos tenido una _nueva _oportunidad en nuestras vidas.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Me gustaría saber lo que piensan al respecto. ¿Qué creen que sucederá ahora con las chicas? ¡Espero sus reviews! :D <strong>

**Y ahora, no quiero adelantar mucho, porque lo arruinaría, por eso solo les diré que el siguiente capítulo va a ser algo, si no es que muy diferente a este. Y tendrá un tema en particular...**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por leer y por seguirme, jaja, (REVIEW :P) Nos seguimos leyendo...**


	16. Llamadas

**¡Holaaaaa lectores! Este capítulo es casi de relleno, jaja, y es algo corto, pero contiene angst :S, es diferente al anterior, por eso no quise adelantar mucho. Estoy emocionada, jaja, porque ya voy a poder publicar más seguido, si es posible todos los días, ¡y ya tengo las tramas de los siguientes 10 capítulos! ¡Se vienen cosas emocionantes! xD Así que si les deja algo que desear este capi, disculpenme. Los compensaré con los siguientes :) Agradecería mucho sus reviews, porque me gustaría saber su opinión. Ahora sí...los dejo leer. ¡Disfruten!**

**Aviso: La serie Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de FOX, Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchcuk, e Ian Brennan. Yo solo los uso para entretenerme escribiendo :)**

* * *

><p>Era la perfecta mañana neoyorkina. Desperté justo a tiempo para hacerle el desayuno a Finn.<p>

Lo besé y me dirigí a la cocina, haciendo tiempo para que él estuviera listo.

Finalmente, cuando le estaba sirviendo su café, sonó el teléfono, y él se apresuró a contestar.

-¿Hola?

Finn sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¿Cómo han estado?- preguntó-¡Genial! ¡Sí, es verdad! De acuerdo.

Finn me pasó el teléfono.

-Es para ti.

Lo tomé algo extrañada.

-¿Hola?

-¡Rachel!

Era Kurt.

-¡Kurt!- exclamé- ¿Cómo has estado?

-Muy bien- admitió- Blaine y yo estamos de maravilla. ¡Pero necesito saber de ti! ¿Es verdad que regresarás a Broadway?

Sonreí.

-Sí, estaré en la nueva adaptación de _Wicked_.

-Eso es fabuloso, Rachel.

-Lo sé- dije- ¿Y dónde está Blaine?

-En el museo de Louvre- me informó- Se tomó unas vacaciones en el trabajo pero después decidió tomar un pequeño empleo como guía de verano.

-¿No se necesita licencia?-pregunté.

-No lo creo.

-Oh.

-¡Pero háblame de ti!- insistió-¡Cuéntamelo todo! ¿Cómo sucedió?

-Bueno, pues… Kate me informó sobre eso, tuve una plática con los productores, después una audición, y listo, fue todo.

-¿Así de fácil?

-Pues…algo así.

-¡Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Rachel! Espero que podamos viajar pronto a Nueva York para ir a verte. Hubiéramos ido este verano, pero a Blaine le surgió ese trabajo así que…

-No te preocupes- lo tranquilicé- Cuando vengan ya estaré trabajando, así que tendrán la oportunidad de verme.

Kurt soltó una carcajada.

-¿Recuerdas la primera vez que visitamos Nueva York?- me preguntó- Cantamos "_For Good"_ en un escenario de Broadway. Justo en el mismo que ahora te presentarás, y realizarás el mismo papel.

-Ya lo sé, Kurt. Nunca olvidaré aquel día. Una de las cosas por las que sé que obtuve el papel fue por eso. Porque tú y yo compartimos el mismo amor por _Wicked._

Kurt suspiró.

-Te extraño, Rachel- me dijo- ¿Quién será Glinda?

-Yo también te extraño. Y sobre Glinda…bueno, todavía no lo sé. Aún no he tenido reunión con el elenco.

-Más vale que sea buena- dijo- Sino tendré que volar hasta Nueva York para mostrarle como se hace.

Solté una carcajada.

-Ya lo has dicho.

Para entonces, Finn no dejaba de mirarme, seguramente preguntándose qué tanto hablaba yo con su hermano.

-Pues…te felicito de verdad, Rachel- dijo Kurt- Estoy muy feliz por ti, y estoy deseando estar allá.

-Estarás pronto- le recordé- Y gracias.

-No hay de qué. Ahora me tengo que ir, pero trataré de hablarles más seguido. Cuídate, Rachel. ¡Y cuida a Finn!

-Lo haré- le aseguré, riendo.

-Oh, Dios, estoy tan emocionado- dijo- En fin, nos vemos.

-Cuídense ustedes también – le dije- Te quiero. ¡Te espero pronto por aquí!

-¡Yo también, Rachel!- exclamó- Así será. ¡Hasta luego!

-¡Adiós!

Cuando colgué, Finn se acercó a mí.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Kurt manda saludos.

-¿Y eso es todo?

-Me felicitó.

-¿Solo eso?

-Recordamos la primera vez que cantamos en un escenario de Broadway. _Wicked_, precisamente.

-Oh, eso es genial- dijo.

-Ehh…sí.

No me hubiera gustado entrar en detalles acerca de eso. Ahora que lo recordaba, había declarado ahí mismo, que Broadway era mi verdadero amor. Y aunque era una parte importante de mi vida, se trataba más bien de un hogar. El lugar al que pertenecía. Mi verdadero amor en sí, no era nadie más que Finn Hudson.

* * *

><p>Las chicas y yo fuimos a comer para pasar el día.<p>

Artie se había llevado a Danny. Bridget se había quedado con Claire. Noah trabajaba y Finn estaba ocupadísimo.

Era lógico que las amigas, al quedarse solas, se tenían que acompañar.

-¡Mi mejor amiga es la nueva Elphaba de Broadway!- exclamó Mercedes, sobresaltandonos mientras leíamos el menú.- ¡Es tan fabuloso que hace que yo sea más fabulosa!

-Claro- agregó Quinn.

-Oh, vamos, ¡sonrían! ¡Es una gran noticia!

-Sí, y desde hace una semana no has dejado de hablar de lo mismo- le recordé.

Mercedes se indignó.

* * *

><p>Justo en medio de la comida, sonó mi móvil.<p>

-¿Hola?

-¿La señorita Rachel Hudson?

-Sí, ella habla.

-Oh, hola, señorita Hudson- dijo el hombre- Soy Jay Anders, su productor.

-Sí, claro, señor Anders, ¿en qué puedo servirle?

-No es mucho- dijo- Solo quería informarle personalmente que dentro de diez semanas requerimos su presencia en nuestras oficinas. Comenzarán los ensayos, y antes, tendremos una pequeña junta para discutir, usted sabe, los asuntos financieros.

-Estoy enterada, señor.

-Bien- dijo- Por cierto, mandaremos su libreto a su domicilio. Sería bueno que lo leyera para que se familiarice con él.

-Por supuesto, señor.

-Muy bien- dijo- Pues eso es todo. ¡Estamos muy emocionados por trabajar con usted, señorita Hudson! ¡No podemos esperar!

-Yo tampoco- admití- Y por favor, dígame, Rachel.

-De acuerdo, Rachel. ¡Nos vemos pronto!

-¡Hasta luego!

Cuando colgué, las chicas me miraron divertidas.

-Vaya, parece que alguien está ocupada esta mañana- dijo Mercedes.

-Algo así- dije- Hoy nos llamó Kurt.

-¿Kurt?

-¡Sí!

-¿Qué dice?

-Espera venir pronto.

-¡Tengo que enseñarle mi colección de verano!- exclamó Mercedes- Estoy segura de que la amará.

-Ya lo creo.

Entonces, justo en ese momento, Tina recibió otra llamada y contestó enseguida.

-¿Hola? Sí, soy la señora Abrams. ¿Qué sucede?

Las chicas y yo la miramos expectantes.

Tina asintió lentamente, y después se quedó petrificada.

-¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo ha sucedido?- preguntó.

Minutos después, dio un largo suspiro.

-Lo entiendo- dijo- Sí, cuenten conmigo. Nos vemos.

Y colgó. Estaba preocupada.

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunté.

Mi amiga negó con la cabeza, y se puso de pie.

-Las llamo luego, chicas. Me tengo que ir.

Salió del restaurante extremadamente distraída.

-¿Qué habrá sucedido?- se preguntó Quinn.

-No parecía una buena noticia- dijo Mercedes.

-Es extraño- admití.

-Ya nos contará luego.- supuso Quinn.

* * *

><p>Al terminar mi comida con Quinn y Mercedes, me dirigí hacia la cafetería de Finn, pues, tristemente, volví a estar desocupada.<p>

Podría hacer millones de cosas en Nueva York, sin embargo, era fiel a mi rutina.

Sonreí al ver a Finn en la caja.

-Hola, hermosa- me saludó- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Sonreí.

-Vine a visitar a mi esposo- respondí- ¿Acaso no puedo?

-Desde luego, solo que no me puedo escapar al despacho en este momento porque…

-Oh, no, descuida- lo interrumpí- No te iba a sugerir eso. Estoy…preocupada.

-¿Porqué?

-Tina.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?

-No sé… recibió una llamada… y se veía mal. Se retiró del restaurante sin decirnos nada.

Finn apretó mi mano.

-Ya te dirá que sucedió.

-Eso espero.

Y media hora, y dos tazas de café después, recibí la llamada que estaba esperando. Tina.

-Rachel…

-¿Qué sucede, Tina? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Lo siento, Rachel- se disculpó- Es solo que…me avisaron que la señora Goldman falleció esta mañana.

Me quedé petrificada.

-Dios mío- murmuré- ¿Cómo sucedió?

-Parece que…ya no despertó.- dijo- Siento haber salido así sin decirles nada, pero realmente, estaba conmocionada. Aún lo estoy.

-Por Dios, Tina, pero… ¿Artie lo sabe?

-Se lo dije y, desgraciadamente, Danny me escuchó. No la está pasando bien.

-Es entendible- le dije- Fue su niñera desde que nació.

-Y ya era una persona mayor, así que…bueno, estará mejor.

-Así es. Y…¿necesitas algo, Tina? ¿Quieres que cuide de Danny?

-No es necesario, Rachel- me tranquilizó- Por la tarde se realizará el funeral, y decidimos llevarlo con nosotros.

-¿En donde se realizará el funeral?

-En Crestwood.

-Ahí estaremos. Los vamos a acompañar.

-Gracias, Rachel.

-No hay de qué- repuse- La señora Goldman se sacrificó muchas veces para que tu pudieras salir con nosotras. Debemos agradecérselo.

-Exactamente- acordó Tina-Entonces… llamaré a las chicas, y supongo, nos vemos en la tarde.

-Muy bien, Tina.

-Hasta luego.

Suspiré.

-¿Qué pasa?

Finn estaba preocupado.

-La señora Goldman murió- le informé.

-¿Estaba enferma?- preguntó.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Ya era muy grande- le dije.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe al funeral? Puedo dejar a Larry a cargo.

-¿Estás seguro, Finn?

-¡Sí!- exclamó- Vamos, alguien tendrá que animar a Danny.

Sonreí.

-De acuerdo.

* * *

><p>Por la tarde, un taxi nos dejó a Finn y a mí en la funeraria Crestwood. Me vestí completamente de negro para la ocasión, con un conjunto Burberry y mis tacones Christian Louboutin.<p>

Aquel sería un triste atardecer.

Finn y yo nos encontramos con Mercedes, Quinn y Noah en la entrada del lugar.

-Qué triste situación- comentó Quinn- La señora Goldman era una persona muy paciente, y…adoraba a Danny.

-Lo quería como un nieto- agregó Mercedes.

-Es difícil- admití- Aunque él es pequeño, nunca habrá alguien como su primera nana.

-Lo superará- dijo Puckerman.

Quinn le dio un codazo.

En ese momento, Artie llegó con nosotros.

-Ya podemos entrar- dijo.

Los chicos y yo llegamos y escribimos nuestro nombre en la lista. El lugar estaba muy lleno. Divisé a la familia de la señora Goldman al frente, y después, Artie, Tina, y Danny. Ellos eran su segunda familia.

A mitad del funeral, el teléfono de Mercedes sonó por lo menos cinco veces. Me pareció un poco molesto e inapropiado, si es que se trataba de una misma persona.

-¿Quién está llamándote sin parar?- le pregunté en un susurro mientras ella volvía a sentarse junto a mí.

-¿Quién crees?

-¿Maxime?

-No.

Oh. Al parecer, había entendido.

-¿Richard?

-No.

-¿John?

-No.

-¿David?

-No.

-¿Freddy?

-No.

-¿Rob?

-No.

-¿Entonces?

-Bueno, sí. Todos ellos, salvo Maxime. ¡No entiendo cómo es que siempre coinciden!

-¿No habías decidido ignorarlos?

-¿Y qué hago?-se quejó- ¿Cambio mi número para evitar a estos idiotas? ¡Eso ya sería el colmo!

Unas señoras que se encontraban orando se voltearon para mirarnos sobresaltadas.

-¡Mercedes!

-Lo siento- se disculpó.

* * *

><p>Después de unas horas de dar el pésame, utilizar algunos pañuelos, y soportar las llamadas de Mercedes, Tina pasó con Danny al frente. Al parecer, llevaban una carta.<p>

-Buenas tardes- saludó- Mi hijo tiene unas palabras que decirle a su nana- sonrió- Pero antes, yo también le quiero decir algo: Gracias. Gracias, señora Goldman, por haber estado siempre ahí, cuando la necesitaba. Por cuidar a Danny, por cuidarme a mí. Por quererlo, por tenerle paciencia. Estoy segura de que ahora se encuentra en un lugar mejor. Fueron cinco años increíbles, y nunca olvidaré lo mucho que me ayudó. Hasta pronto…

Todos los presentes aplaudimos, y segundos después, Tina le bajó el micrófono a Danny para que hablara.

Antes de empezar, se talló los ojos y suspiró.

-No quiero que te vayas, nana- le dijo, mirando hacia su ataúd- pero parece que tienes que hacerlo. No escribí una carta como mamá porque sabes que no sé escribir, pero hablaré contigo. Papá y mamá dicen que estás en el cielo. Espero algún día poder volar para ir a visitarte- su voz se quebró- Te quiero mucho nana. No solo me cuidaste a mí. Cuidaste a mamá, y además, soportaste todas las noches en las que ella se iba de fiesta con las tías Mercedes, Rachel y Quinn.

Mercedes y yo abrimos los ojos como platos y nos miramos sorprendidas.

La voz de Danny se fue apagando.

-Espero que desde donde estés me sigas cuidando.- dijo- Adiós.

No pude evitar sollozar al mirar a Danny.

A tan temprana edad, ya estaba sufriendo lo que era perder a un ser querido. Y aquellas palabras… tan inocentes, tan sinceras…me habían roto el corazón.

Finn me abrazó, y así, terminamos de despedir a la señora Goldman.

* * *

><p>Al salir del funeral, las chicas y yo nos fuimos a <em>Starbucks<em>. Ninguna tenía mucho que decir, pero una vez ahí…

-Danny dio un discurso maravilloso- comenté.

-Sí, lo malo es que ahora todas esas personas pensarán que somos unas negligentes- dijo Mercedes.

-¿Qué importa lo que piensen los demás?- inquirió Quinn- Nosotras hacemos lo que hacemos porque queremos, y además, porque podemos. Y no por eso somos descuidadas.

-Bien dicho- la felicitó Mercedes.

Suspiré.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con Danny, Tina?- pregunté.

-Pues… supongo que iré a la agencia de niñeras.

-¿Tan rápido?- preguntó Mercedes.

-Estoy embarazada- le recordó Tina- Y…necesitaré que alguien me ayude con él.

Le tomé la mano.

-Te acompañaré a buscarla- le dije.

-Gracias, Rachel…

Mercedes se aclaró la garganta.

-Bueno, la vida sigue- dijo- Así que…deberíamos tranquilizarnos. La señora Goldman está descansando y estará bien, ¿no es así?

Asentí.

-Aunque tampoco es fácil…

-Deberíamos de hablar de otra cosa que nos distraiga- me interrumpió Mercedes- No sé, algo tal vez que despeje nuestra mente.

Sonreí.

-¿Cómo tus admiradores?- pregunté.

Mercedes frunció el entrecejo.

-Quiero que desaparezcan los hombres- dijo.

-Oh, Dios, ya ha perdido el juicio- se quejó Quinn.

-¡Lo digo enserio!- exclamó Mercedes- Son una pérdida de tiempo. ¿No creen que eso fue una falta de respeto? ¡Vamos, estaba en un funeral!

-¿No crees que deberías haber apagado tu teléfono?- le pregunté.

-Para la próxima, deberías mandarles una orden de restricción- bromeó Quinn.

-No cabe duda de que puedo distraerme con ustedes- comentó Tina- Y luego nos sorprendemos porque nos creen un grupo de promiscuas, feministas, superficiales, y libertinas.

Solté una carcajada.

-Te salió del alma- observó Quinn.

Mercedes sonrió con fastidio.

* * *

><p>Y una hora más tarde, me encontré a Finn en el departamento. Me pareció extraño ya que apenas eran las ocho.<p>

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunté- ¿No deberías estar trabajando?

-Vine antes por si necesitabas algo.

-¿Yo?- me sorprendí- No, ¿por qué?

Se acercó a mí y me tomó por la cintura.

-Bueno, ¿te parece si traigo la cena?

Sonreí.

-¿Estás seguro?

-¡Desde luego!- exclamó- Ya vuelvo.

Me dio un beso, tomó su billetera, y salió del departamento. Me di cuenta de que había dejado sus llaves sobre la mesa, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Ya había salido.

* * *

><p>Encendí la televisión sin poner atención a lo que veía, cuando llamaron.<p>

-¿Hola?

-¡Rachel! ¿Cómo estás?

Eran mis padres.

-Excelentemente bien- respondí- ¿Y ustedes?

-¡Muy bien! ¡Finn nos lo contó todo!  
>-¿Qué les contó?<p>

-¡Qué volverás a Broadway!

-Oh, claro- entonces caí en la cuenta- Espera, ¿cómo lo hizo?

Hablé con mis padres por quince minutos. Nunca pararon de halagarme y felicitarme. Estaban muy orgullosos, y me dio mucho gusto, porque, mi carrera no solo era mi sueño. También era el de ellos.

* * *

><p>Finn aún no llegaba, pero supuse que había ido a aquel restaurante oriental que era su favorito, y que desde luego, estaba a más de veinte manzanas del departamento.<p>

Aburrida, y con un poco de sueño, apagué la televisión, y me decidí a esperarlo.

Entonces el teléfono volvió a sonar.

-¿Diga?

-¿Rachel?

Me enderecé de inmediato. Era mi suegra, Carole.

-Hola, Carole. Sí, soy yo. ¿Qué sucede?

-Oh, Dios mío, ¡felicidades!

-Gracias- respondí.

-Estoy tan emocionada- dijo- Sé lo mucho que amas Broadway, y Finn, él me lo dijo, ya moría por verte de nuevo actuando.

Sonreí.

-Nunca me lo comentó- admití.

-Estaba como loco- confesó- Por poco y me da un infarto al oírlo gritar. Obviamente, está muy orgulloso y muy feliz por ti.

Suspiré, pensando en Finn.

-Y yo de él…

-Si así fue su reacción porque tú conseguiste el papel principal, no me imagino cómo se pondrá cuando le anuncies que van a tener un bebé- comentó entre risas.

-Lo sé- dije, con tristeza.

Carole se percató del cambio de mi voz.

-Oh, lo siento, ¿dije algo malo?

-No, Carole, disculpa, todo está bien.

Seguimos conversando y decidí olvidarme de aquel asunto.

Después de su llamada, me acurruqué en el sofá, esperando a Finn…

* * *

><p>No me di cuenta de que me había quedado dormida hasta que sonó mi móvil.<p>

Contesté. Era la llamada que más había esperado…

-¿Hola?

-Rach, ya estoy aquí, pero olvidé mis llaves…

Sonreí de oreja a oreja. Eso esperaba oír.

-¿Puedes abrirme?

-A eso voy- le dije- Por cierto, te amo.

Lo oí soltar una carcajada y llegué hasta la puerta, donde él estaba esperándome.

Cuando le abrí, me enseñó la comida.

-Misión cumplida- dijo.

Sonreí, y lo abracé sin importarme nada.

-Por cierto, yo también te amo- me susurró al oído.

Ambos pusimos la mesa, y disfrutamos de nuestra cena.

Después de un día de idas y venidas, y llamadas que significaban mucho para mí, no había otra que me hubiera hecho más feliz que la de la persona que amaba.

Por mucho que fuera la más simple, rápida, y predecible y Finn estuviera solo a cuatro metros de distancia.

Por alguna razón, aquella llamada era la que me había hecho el día.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? ¡El final fue totalmente espontáneo! Así que...bueno. ¿Qué piensan de las llamadas de Kurt y Carole? ¿De Danny? :) La verdad, me duele que se haya ido la señora Goldman, pero, ya era una persona mayor :(. Lamentablemente, el angst sigue en la historia, pero no por mucho. ¡POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR, DEJEN REVIEWS! ¡Me gustaría llegar por lo menos a 85 :P! Aunque si son más, no me importaría, y desde luego, tendría el siguente capítulo más pronto. ¡Por favor! Espero que les haya seguimos leyendo...<strong>


	17. Doble Sentido

**¡Holaaaaa lectores! Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo, que, les advierto, es algo explicito. Es probablemente el más subido de tono de todos, y tal vez exagero, pero bueno, los prevengo, no quiero que piensen que soy una pervertida xD, ya que como el título lo dice, todo trata sobre el doble sentido. Solo que... al final, hay algo que se le conoce por un twist, un cliff hanger, y que probablemente no se esperan. Espero que les guste este capítulo, porque, sí, a pesar de que no es muy largo, me llevó horas :) ¡POR FAVOR, DEJEN REVIEWS! ¡NECESITO SABER QUE PIENSAN!...¡Disfruten!**

**Aviso: La serie Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de FOX, Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuck e Ian Brennan. Yo solo los uso para entretenerme escribiendo :)**

* * *

><p>-Bueno, chicas, he decidido ponerle un alto a esta situación- comentó Mercedes, mientras cruzábamos Park Avenue- Es imposible ignorar a los chicos.<p>

-¿Y qué harás?- preguntó Quinn, entre risas- ¿Asesinarlos?

Solté una carcajada, Mercedes la ignoró, y Tina parecía ofendida.

-Lo que voy a hacer, es salir con ellos- nos explicó- Les daré esa tediosa cita que desean, y al final, sabré de quien despedirme primero.

-¡Creo que es una muy buena idea!- exclamé- Así terminarás pronto con todo esto.

* * *

><p>Y dos días después…<p>

-Comencé a salir con David- nos dijo Mercedes, distraída- Ha sido…interesante.

-De acuerdo, habla- pidió Quinn.

-David tiene este problema de que…no deja de tocarse en público…ahí abajo.

-Eso es asqueroso- se quejó Tina- ¿Cómo se sentirán los chicos si nos vieran haciendo eso?

-Fascinados- contestamos Quinn y yo.

Tina se quedó pasmada.

Mercedes negó con la cabeza, y suspiró.

-Si los hombres no paran de tocarse las bolas siendo humanos, no me imagino la situación si fueran perros- comentó.

-Créeme, lo hacen. Solo que en la intimidad de su hogar- dijo Quinn.

-¿Acabas de decir que Puckerman…?- preguntó Tina.

-Oh, por favor, olvídenlo.

-Pero, de verdad, no entiendo- continuó Mercedes- ¿Qué es lo que tienen ahí que hace que…bueno, ya saben?

-Esto ya está algo subido de tono, ¿no creen?- pregunté.

-Es la cruda realidad- contestó Mercedes.

* * *

><p>Al llegar a mí departamento, no pude evitar pensar acerca de los hombres y sus… ¿problemas? ¿costumbres? ¿adicciones?. ¿Podría ser verdad que todos tuvieran ese mismo lado que ninguna de las chicas conocía, o más bien, no deseaba conocer?<p>

Lo único que se me ocurría era preguntarle a mi esposo, Finn. Sería embarazoso, atrevido, pero me sacaría de la duda.

-Hola, Rach- me saludó, cuando llegó- ¿Qué has hecho?

-Lo mismo de siempre- suspiré- Salir con las chicas.

Finn soltó una carcajada.

-Estaba pensando ver una película… ¿me acompañas?

Sonreí y me senté junto a él.

-¿No quieres que te prepare algo de cenar?- le pregunté.

-No, descuida- dijo- Puckerman llegó a la cafetería cuando estaba a punto de cerrar y ambos pasamos por un _McDonald´s_.

-Oh

-¿Y tú?- preguntó- ¿Quieres que te prepare algo?

-¡Olvidaba que tenía un chef en casa!- exclamé, entre risas- Pero, no, gracias. Lo que quiero es quedarme aquí, contigo, viendo una película.

-Estaba pensando en una comedia- dijo- No es que no aprecie a Barbra Streisand, pero quiero reírme un poco.

-¡Yo también!- le dije, dándole un codazo- Y Barbra también es divertida, ¿no recuerdas "_Funny Girl"?._

-¡Cierto!

* * *

><p>Media hora después, Finn y yo estábamos desternillándonos de risa con la película. Era una típica sátira americana subida de tono en lo que todo tenía doble sentido. No recordaba haber reído de aquella manera en meses, pero aun así, tenía mi duda, y quería planteársela a Finn.<p>

Pusimos pausa a la película ya que se habían acabado las palomitas, y mientras hacia otras, me decidí a preguntarle.

Finn me miraba divertido y con curiosidad.

-¿Hay algo que te preocupe?- preguntó.

¡Maldición! ¿Cómo es que siempre sabía lo que pasaba conmigo? Ahora estaba más que segura de que él siempre sabía lo que yo pensaba, tal y como me lo había confesado hace muchos años.

-¿Porqué…lo preguntas?

-Porque has estado dando vueltas sin parar y ni siquiera has metido las palomitas al microondas.

-Ehh…yo…olvídalo.

-¿Estás segura?

Asentí.

-Lo dejaré pasar.

-De…acuerdo.

* * *

><p>Terminamos de ver la película, y yo…no le pregunté nada. Después de todo, creo que no solo había sido un alivio ni para mí, ni para él…también para su miembro.<p>

-¿Así que ustedes dos no platicaron de nada?- preguntó Quinn, sorprendida- Yo prácticamente exhibí a Noah, y…olviden que mencioné eso, pero si de verdad, queremos "sacarnos" esa duda…

-¿Podrían parar?- pidió Tina- Tengo nauseas, pensé que ya habían acabado, y esta plática realmente no me ayuda…

-Ahora me siento como los constructores que trabajan en un edificio de la Quinta Avenida- comentó Mercedes- Siempre que paso por ahí es una pesadilla. No paran de hablar de pechos, traseros…solo que nosotras no dejamos en paz a las bolas, así que nunca he podido justificarme.

-¡Mercedes!

-Voy al tocador- anunció Tina, y se paró de la mesa.

Suspiré.

-¿Cuál es la necesidad de hablar de bolas a las diez de la mañana?- preguntó Quinn.

-Y ahora creo que cancelaré mi desayuno- dije.

* * *

><p>Por la tarde, tuve una celebración atrasada con Kate. Nos habíamos quedado de ver en un bar ubicado en Greenwich Village.<p>

-Esto será otro éxito, Rachel, te lo aseguro.

Sonreí.

-Lo sé- asentí- Elphaba ha sido uno de los papeles que siempre he deseado obtener. ¡Todo tiene que salir perfecto!

-Te conozco- dijo- Lo será.

Suspiré.

-Tengo suerte- admití- No tengo en más que preocuparme, voy a hacer lo que quiero, pero…aún así no me gusta que todo sea tan fácil.

Kate frunció el entrecejo.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó- Cuando los ensayos comiencen terminarás muerta de cansancio…

-Veo a mis amigas, y a veces…me pregunto porque solo para ciertas personas es tan complicado. Tina está embarazada, y…la nana acaba de fallecer. ¿Cómo va a hacer para cuidar a dos niños? Muchos dirían que es fácil, pero…no lo creo. Lo mismo pasa con Quinn. Trabaja todo el día. Su marido también. La niñera…es eficiente, pero desde luego, no es la madre de Claire. Debe ser difícil para ella dejarla todo el día.

-Al menos tiene ayuda- dijo Kate- Y recuerda, tú quieres pasar por lo mismo.

-No sería lo mismo- la contradije.-Si yo fuera mamá…dejaría mi trabajo. Sabes que es así. Broadway…o mi familia.

Kate suspiró, y tomó mi mano.

-Bueno, pero por lo pronto, es Broadway. Así que concéntrate en eso, sonríe. ¡Disfrútalo al máximo! Porque tú lo has dicho, una vez que tengas familia, tendrás que retirarte. Eres muy talentosa, Rachel, y esto, es tu sueño. Vívelo, y ya lo que venga después…

-Gracias, Kate- la interrumpí.- Eres una buena amiga.

-No hay de qué- contestó, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Después recordé algo, tal vez no serviría de mucho, pero no perdía nada al preguntar. Tina no había podido encontrar ayuda…

-Kate, de casualidad, ¿no sabes de alguien que pueda hacer de niñera en tiempo completo?

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, las chicas y yo nos reunimos para desayunar, como de costumbre.<p>

Finn tenía salida temprano, lo cual significaba que pasaría más tiempo con él, y también pasaría más tiempo pensando como preguntarle aquello.

Realmente, no necesitaba saberlo, pero a la vez…¿Porqué los hombres hacían eso? ¿Qué era lo especial en su…eso? Bueno, una cosa era que ayudaban a satisfacer, pero eso no lo quise volver a recordar. Me sentía ya una pervertida solo por tener esa estúpida duda. Al menos no era la única.

Por lo pronto, entré al restaurante con Quinn y Tina.

Mercedes aún no había llegado, y supuse que tardaría.

Mientras pedíamos nuestro café, recordé algo.

-Tina…sé que no has encontrado niñera, por eso, me tomé la libertad de preguntarle a Kate, y… ¡su prima está disponible! Se llama Sarah, y tiene veinticinco años. No tienes por qué preocuparte por ella. Se acaba de graduar, es responsable, le gustan los niños…

Parecía que todo aquello era lo que Tina necesitaba.

Su rostro cambió rápidamente.

-Ya tienes niñera- le dije.

-¡OH, DIOS MIOOO!- gritó

-Y yo me he quedado sorda- comentó Quinn.

Tina se paró de su lugar para abrazarme, sin importarle que las demás personas en el restaurante la miraran desconcertadas.

-¡Rachel, eres genial!- exclamó.

-Lo sé, lo sé…

-¿Cómo podré agradecerte?

-No tienes porque agradecerme a mí- le dije- Sino a Kate. Por cierto, me dejó el teléfono. Lo tengo por aquí…

-¡Me has hecho el día!- exclamó Tina.

-Es enserio- dijo Quinn- Me está zumbando el oído, literalmente.

* * *

><p>Veinte minutos después, la gran diva, Mercedes, hizo su aparición.<p>

Apenas se sentó en la mesa, dio un largo suspiro.

-¿Qué pasó con Mercedes y su país de las maravillas?- pregunté.

-Acabo de eliminar al pretendiente numero uno- comentó.

-¿Terminaste con David?

Mercedes asintió.

-Tenía que hacerlo- dijo- Se supone que una debe hacerle lo que él mismo ya se está haciendo. No tiene caso.

-Bueno, ahora quedan cuatro- comenté.

-Y no esperen que salga inmediatamente con otro- nos advirtió- David me dejó…confundida.

-¿Sientes algo por él?- preguntó Quinn.

Mercedes negó con la cabeza.

-Es que me pongo a pensar… ¿para qué quiere una relación conmigo si ya tiene una con su pequeño amigo? Parece disfrutar más junto a él…

-Parece que yo devolveré de nuevo.- dijo Tina.

-Parece que yo cancelaré una vez más mi almuerzo- dije- ¿Por qué te empeñas en dejarme en ayunas?

-Creo que nunca entenderemos a los chicos- dijo Quinn, entre risas.

* * *

><p>Y así fue…nunca entendería que sucedía con los "accidentes" de Finn, aunque, afortunadamente, no se habían presentado para nada en los últimos dos años.<p>

Tal y como lo hacen los tacones Christian Louboutin apenas los veo, la curiosidad me mató, y le ganó a mi vergüenza, así que aquella tarde libre de Finn, le hice una pregunta extremadamente inadecuada.

-Finn…hay algo que quiero preguntarte…solo por curiosidad.

-Adelante- dijo, sonriendo.

-¿Cómo te sientes acerca de tu…parte?- pregunté- ¿Cual es tu relación con...?¿Tienes algún problema con…?

Inmediatamente, me tapé la cara con un cojín.

Las preguntas habían salido de mi boca, y yo muy apenas había pensado en ellas.

Finn abrió los ojos como platos, y me di cuenta que no solo él, yo también me había puesta roja como un tomate.

-Oh, olvida que te lo pregunté, fue solo…una estupidez, algo que las chicas y yo…olvídalo.

Hubiera sido mejor haberme quedado callada. Finn aún no salía del asombro.

-¿Crees que estoy teniendo problemas con eso?- preguntó.

-¡NO!-exclamé- Ahora me siento una pervertida. Creo que no debería de escuchar a Mercedes todo el tiempo. No tiene límites.

Finn soltó una carcajada, y yo, una breve risita para liberar mi incomodidad.

* * *

><p>Una semana después, Quinn y Mercedes aún seguían hablando del maldito y asqueroso tema, sin embargo, Tina no se encontraba con nosotras así que nos habíamos ahorrado un vómito. Y por fortuna, íbamos camino a Barney´s, así que no tuve que privarme de comer.<p>

-Esta es una perfecta tarde neoyorkina- comentó Mercedes.

-¡Por fin, algo normal!- exclamé.

-Hubiera sido perfecta si hiciéramos otra cosa. Las compras, lo saben, no son muy de mi agrado- comentó Quinn.

-Por cierto, Mercedes, ¿porqué llevas una sombrilla?- quise saber.

-Porque el clima en Nueva York es como los hombres, impredecible.

-Vaya.

* * *

><p>Y justo al dar la vuelta a la manzana, nos topamos con una tienda algo explícita. Era el tipo de negocio que está escondido entre los otros para que los ciudadanos apenas lo noten. Un común, y discreto <em>sex shop, <em>aunque, no del todo. En la vitrina colgaba un poster con un hombre teniendo un "momento feliz" consigo mismo.

Las chicas y yo nos quedamos pasmadas.

-Bueno, queda claro que el que busca, encuentra- dijo Mercedes, soltando una risita nerviosa.- Cada quién se relaciona con su amigo como lo desea.

Desde luego, ya no teníamos más dudas. Habíamos visto suficiente.

Quinn y yo nos alejamos pronto, pero Mercedes aún se quedó observando. Había girado su cabeza, incluso.

Puse los ojos en blanco, y regresé por ella, a pesar de que aún seguía traumada.

* * *

><p>Una hora después, en Barney´s…<p>

-Chicas, soy una idiota- comenté-No pude evitar preguntarle a Finn…

-Oh, Dios- me interrumpió Quinn- Lo mismo hice con Noah.

-Pero, decidí cambiar de tema, y afortunadamente, no pensó que soy una pervertida.

-Que suerte tienes-dijo Quinn- Puckerman ya había creído que me había unido a su club. Me llamó "mujercita sucia".

Solté una carcajada.

-No es gracioso- se quejó.

-¿Por qué tan callada, Mercedes?- pregunté.

-Bueno, es que…creo que ya hablamos mucho de eso, ¿no creen? Parecemos un grupo de chicos inmaduros.

Me quedé pasmada.

-¡Pero si tu eres la que sacó el tema y no ha dejado de hablar de lo mismo!- exclamó Quinn.

En ese momento, mi teléfono sonó, y decidí contestar antes de seguir escuchando la conversación de las chicas, que, por mucho que aseguraban dejar de hablar vulgaridades, no hacían más que volver a lo mismo.

-¿Hola?

-Rachel…

Era Artie. Y sonaba acelerado, preocupado…

-¡Artie! ¿Qué sucede?

-Estamos en el hospital…

Mi corazón comenzó a latir muy deprisa. De pronto, Mercedes y Quinn dejaron su conversación y me miraron preocupadas.

-¿Qué sucede, Artie?- pregunté, asustada.

-Tina…Tina ha sufrido un aborto.

Aquello me dejó petrificada.

-¿Cómo…?

-No lo sé- admitió- La encontré en casa, y…solo recuerdo que comenzó a sangrar…

-Oh, Dios mío…

-¿Qué sucede, Rachel?- preguntó Mercedes.

-Vamos para allá…-dije.

-Estamos en el Lenox Hill- me informó- Tina está bien de salud, no te preocupes, solo que…bueno, no ha parado de llorar.

-Me imagino- supuse- Nos vemos.

Colgué y suspiré.

-¿Rachel?- preguntó Quinn.

-Tina…perdió al bebé.

Quinn estaba conmocionada. Mercedes, que siempre se mostraba indiferente a esas cosas, parecía triste.

-Debemos ir al hospital- dije.

* * *

><p>Al poco tiempo, salimos de Barney´s, y un taxi nos dejó en Lenox Hill. Obviamente, las compras no se habían hecho. Tina era mucho más importante.<p>

Ninguna de las tres habló, hasta llegar a la habitación que le habían asignado a mi amiga. Tocamos la puerta, y una enfermera nos dejó pasar.

Ni siquiera le habíamos llevado nada. Todo había sucedido muy rápido y no habíamos tenido tiempo ni cabeza para comprarle algo. De cualquier forma, conocía a Tina, y un regalo empeoraría las cosas.

-¿Cómo esta?- le preguntó Mercedes a Artie.

-No muy bien- respondió- No ha querido decir nada.

Mi amiga no dejaba de mirar al frente, sin siquiera parpadear.

Quinn y yo llegamos a abrazarla, y ella apenas y puso sus manos sobre mi espalda.

Volteé a verla, y le puse un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja.

-Todo está bien, Tina…-le dije- Las cosas se van a arreglar.

-Tú estás viva, estás sana, y eso es lo que importa- le recordó Quinn.

Entonces mi amiga se echó a llorar de nuevo, y la volví a abrazar.

-¿Porqué me sucedió esto?- preguntó- Tal vez…si hubiera tenido más cuidado, si hubiera hecho caso a lo que me decía el médico…

-Ya estabas estresada- la interrumpió Quinn- por lo de la señora Goldman. Seguramente eso te hizo ponerte así, pero ya pasó. Artie está contigo, nosotras estamos contigo. Por favor, piensa en Danny.

-Danny…-se le quebró la voz- Perdió a su nana y después a su hermanito.

-Shhh…

En una esquina, Mercedes se encontraba consolando a Artie. Quinn y yo abrazamos a Tina fuertemente.

Y entonces, mi teléfono sonó. Era Finn.

Me separé de las chicas, prometiéndole a Tina volver pronto.

-Hola, Finn.

-¿Cómo está Tina?- me preguntó- Noah llamó y me lo contó todo. No me imagino como la debe de estar pasando, y tú…es un tema delicado para ti, Rachel…

-Vaya, las noticias llegan rápido. Estoy comenzando a pensar que los hombres son iguales a nosotras, aunque no lo quieran admitir- dije.

Aquello sonaba como una broma, pero desde luego, no era mi intención. No me sentía con ganas de reír.

-Tina está bien- le dije- Deprimida…pero bien. Solo es cuestión de tiempo. Aún está tratando de procesar…lo que ocurrió.

-¿Quieres que vaya para allá?

-No es necesario, Finn- lo tranquilicé- Sin mencionar que…inevitablemente perdió el bebé…Tina está en buenas condiciones.

-Bueno, eso es un alivio.

-Si no te importa, me quedaré unas horas más aquí. Puedes calentarte la comida que hice ayer, o tal vez llevar algo…

-Lo haré- me interrumpió- Eres una buena amiga, Rach. Y una buena esposa…

-Te amo, Finn…

-Y yo a ti- me recordó- Te espero en casa…

* * *

><p>Al terminar la llamada con Finn, Mercedes salió de la habitación, y ambas bajamos a la cafetería del hospital por un café.<p>

-Quinn se quedó platicando con ambos- me dijo-Creo que solo es cuestión de tiempo para que Tina acepte…lo sucedido.

Asentí.

-Eso mismo pienso yo.

-Y nosotras tenemos que hacer algo- dijo- Somos sus amigas, y debemos distraerla.

Suspiré.

-¿Qué sugieres?

-Mañana temprano la dan de alta- me informó- Así que…

-¿Qué?

-Tengo una idea.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Captaron el doble sentido? xD ¿Cuál cree que sea la idea de Mercedes para animar a Tina? ¿Qué locuras creen que harán las chicas ahora? Jajaja...no quiero adelantar, pero los capítulos que vienen, se pondrán interesantes, y puede que hasta emocionantes. ¡Se vienen muchas sorpresas, giros, y con suerte, momentos divertidos! Creo que dejaré el angst a un lado. Lo peor ya pasó...por ahora. ¡POR FAVOR, NECESITO SABER SU OPINIÓN! De verdad, los reviews me hacen escribir más rápido, y además...bueno, me encanta leerlos xD ¡Se los voy a agradecer mucho! Nos seguimos leyendo...<strong>


	18. Manolos y Martinis

**¡Holaaaaa lectores! Estuve toda la tarde escribiendo, espero que les guste este capítulo. Me parece que hasta ahora es el más largo :). Aquí se conoce la "gran idea" de Mercedes xD. Espero y lo disfruten como yo, jaja. ¡Les agradecería mucho sus reviews! ¡Solo faltan seis para llegar al 100! Estoy emocionada, jaja. Por favor, ¡dejenme en cien ( o en más) y tendré el próximo capítulo enseguida! :)...¡Disfruten!**

**Aviso: La serie Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de FOX, Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuck e Ian Brennan. Yo solo los uso para entretenerme escribiendo :)**

* * *

><p>Aquella mañana, las chicas y yo llegamos a casa de Tina para ver cómo estaba. Hace unas horas la habían dado de alta, y aunque, físicamente parecía estable, emocionalmente, estaba destrozada.<p>

Acompañamos a mi amiga a su habitación, y mientras tratábamos Quinn y yo de reanimarla, Mercedes no dejaba su teléfono en paz. Inútilmente, yo tenía esperanzas de que se tratara de su plan para Tina. Me imagine que era alguno de los chicos, y puse los ojos en blanco.

Quinn le ofreció a Tina una taza de té, y un panecillo.

-No quiero, Quinn. Gracias.

-Tina, tienes que tomar algo. No has comido nada desde anoche.

La miré preocupada.

-No tengo hambre- dijo.

-Tina…me imagino que es duro, pero…todo va estar bien- le dije- Nos tienes a nosotras.

Quinn asintió.

-Solo es cuestión de tiempo- dijo.

Tina suspiró.

-Voy a dormir un rato, si no les importa- dijo.

-De acuerdo.

Se acostó en la cama, y Quinn y yo la acobijamos.

* * *

><p>Las chicas y yo salimos de la habitación, y Mercedes se alejó un poco para seguir atendiendo su teléfono.<p>

Suspiré y me acerqué a Quinn.

-Yo…me siento mal-confesé-¿Recuerdas cuando nos dio la noticia? Me tomó por sorpresa, y no estuve ahí, cuando me necesito…y ahora…

-¡No!-Quinn me interrumpió- No pienses que fue una mala vibra o algo así. Estas cosas pasan. Tina me lo comentó ayer, tuvo un descuido, y…

-Pero me siento mal de cualquier manera- dije- Ella se embaraza, que es lo que yo no puedo, y después lo pierde…

-No digas eso, Rachel. Eso…ya pasó. Tina está bien, y eso es lo que importa.

Asentí lentamente.

En ese momento, Mercedes regresó con nosotras, finalmente libre de su móvil.

Nos miró con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, resulta que no pude conseguir vuelos- dijo- Pero conseguí pasajes en tren. ¡Mañana mismo podemos irnos a Atlantic City!

-¿Qué?- preguntó Quinn.

-También hice reservación en un hotel de cinco estrellas- continuó Mercedes- Y tiene servicio de taxis que nos pueden llevar directamente al casino. ¡Vamos a ganar dinero!

-Ehh…yo no puedo ir a Atlantic City- dijo Quinn- Tengo un trabajo.

Mercedes nos señaló la habitación de Tina, y Quinn y yo nos miramos.

Solo lo haríamos por ella.

* * *

><p>Esa misma noche, Finn me observaba divertido mientras yo hacía mi equipaje.<p>

-¿Y esa sonrisa?- pregunté- ¿Estás feliz de que te deje solo por dos noches?

-Estoy feliz de que hagan esto por Tina- me contradijo- Y también me alegro que vayas a divertirte con tus amigas.

-Lo primero es divertir a Tina, así el viaje vale la pena. No me gustan mucho los casinos.

-Lo sé- recordó- Y hablando de eso…recuerda que no debes excederte.

-¿Te estás vengando de mi por la vez que fuiste a Las Vegas?- le pregunté.

-Más bien te estoy recordando- dijo- En nuestra luna de miel perdiste todo tu dinero.

-Es cierto, pero seré cuidadosa.

-Me parece bien.

Lo miré con suspicacia y me acerqué a él.

-¿Y tú, serás cuidadoso?

Se encogió de hombros.

-Estaré esperando a mi esposa en casa.

Solté una carcajada.

-Te prometo que me portaré bien- le dije.

-Es bueno saberlo.

-Tampoco me excederé jugando.

-Creo que ahora nos entendemos.

Le di un codazo, y me aventé encima de él, besándolo hasta quedarme sin aliento.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, me despedí de Finn con un beso, prometiéndole además llamarle cuando llegara.<p>

Iba a recoger a Quinn antes de llegar a la estación, así que el taxi me dejó en Tribeca.

-Mi amiga me abrió la puerta con un rostro serio.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté.

-No voy a ir- me dijo- No puedo separarme de mi bebé.

-¿Qué?

Entonces comenzó a reírse.

-¡Es broma!- exclamó, sobresaltándome- ¡Se la he dejado a Noah! ¡Soy libre!

-¡Genial!

-¿Quieres pasar?- me ofreció- Estoy lista en cinco minutos.

-De acuerdo- acepté- Pero más vale que te apures. ¡El tren saldrá pronto y las demás ya deben de estar allá!

-¡No tardo!

Llegué a la cocina, y me encontré a Noah dándole de su papilla a Claire.

-Trabajo difícil, ¿eh?

-Ya estoy acostumbrado- sonrió.

En ese momento tocaron el timbre.

-Rachel, ¿podrías abrir? Es Bridget.

-Oh, claro.

Fui a la puerta y dejé pasar a la niñera.

-Hola, Bridget.

-Hola, señorita Rachel.

Quinn regresó, y miró desconcertada a la chica.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Bridget?- preguntó.

-Yo la llamé- le informó Noah- Te dije que me iba a encargar de Claire, y lo haré, pero tengo que salir al trabajo en una hora, y después estaré el resto del fin de semana con ella. Necesito también ayuda, Quinn.

-Vaya.

Sonreí al ver las maletas.

-Bueno, ya estas lista. ¡Vámonos!

-Pero…ehh…

Noah le pasó a Bridget el tazón de la comida de Claire, para que ella siguiera alimentándola, y se acercó a Quinn.

-Nos vemos, linda- le dijo, dándole un beso en los labios- Que te diviertas.

Aún distraída, Quinn asintió.

Le di un codazo, y fue a besar a Claire.

-Gracias…por venir, Bridget.

-No hay de qué, señora Puckerman, que se divierta.

* * *

><p>Quinn y yo salimos del departamento, y nos subimos al taxi.<p>

-¿Me puedes explicar qué demonios te pasa?- pedí.

-No me gusta que Noah y la niñera se queden solos.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Quinn, ya ha pasado miles de veces.

-Sí, pero antes ella no se veía…así.

-Noah te lo prometió- le recordé- Ya lo arruinó una vez, y le costó. No lo volverá a hacer.

Quinn suspiró.

-Eso espero.

* * *

><p>El taxi nos dejó a una manzana de la estación, y mientras caminábamos, me detuve al contemplar unos tacones Manolo Blahnik en un aparador.<p>

Eran hermosos. Color palo de rosa con piedras incrustadas.

-¡Tengo que probármelos!- exclamé.

Quinn puso los ojos en blanco.

-Estamos a punto de salir. Mejor los buscas cuando regresemos…

-Pero, ¿y si cuando volvemos ya no están? Me arrepentiré…

-Rachel, ya no tenemos tiempo…

-¡No tardaré nada!- le aseguré, y la jalé conmigo para entrar a la tienda.

La dependienta me atendió rápido.

-Quisiera ver estos manolos en un número siete- le dije.

En menos de un minuto, regresó con ellos.

-Aquí tiene.

Me los probé, y me miré en el espejo.

Quinn estaba desesperada, pero la ignoré. Sabía que era la peor compañera de compras.

Los manolos estaban hechos a mí medida, y complementaban el atuendo que planeaba usar esa misma noche.

-¡Me los llevo!- dije.

La dependienta me pasó a la caja, y comenzó a cobrarlos.

-Cuatrocientos dólares- dijo.

Saqué mi cartera, y pagué en efectivo.

Quinn abrió los ojos como platos al ver la cantidad.

-¿Porqué no utilizas mejor este dinero en Atlantic City?- me preguntó.

-No me gusta mucho apostar- le dije- ¡Prefiero los zapatos!

Mi amiga dio un largo suspiro de fastidio.

* * *

><p>Cuando por fin salí con mi bolsa de zapatos de Manolo Blahnik, Quinn y yo corrimos hacia la estación.<p>

-Si perdemos el tren, será por tu culpa.

-Lo siento, Quinn- me disculpé- Pero no creo que sea el caso. ¡Ya estamos aquí!

Y al llegar a la puerta, nos encontramos con Tina y Mercedes.

Tina se veía muy callada, y nos saludó con una media sonrisa. Mercedes, al contrario, parecía frustrada, enojada…

-¿Qué ha pasado contigo?- le pregunté.

-Te cuento en el compartimento- sonrió-¡Vamos!

* * *

><p>Subimos al tren, y mientras pasábamos por el pasillo que nos conduciría a nuestro lugar, lo único que veíamos eran compartimentos con señoras mayores.<p>

-Creo que hemos subido al ancianita express- le susurré a Quinn.

Soltó una risita.

-Puede que esas seamos nosotras en cuarenta años- comentó Tina.

Quinn y yo nos quedamos calladas.

Uno de los asistentes se ofreció a guiarnos al compartimento privado que Mercedes había reservado.

Cuando lo vimos, las cuatro nos quedamos pasmadas.

No era más que un pequeño cubículo que más bien parecía un sótano.

-Disculpe, señor, pero yo pedí el compartimento de lujo- dijo Mercedes.

-Este es el compartimento de lujo.

-No me imagino los otros vagones- me susurró Mercedes al oído, y solté una carcajada.

-Que disfruten el viaje- nos dijo el asistente, y nos dejó solas.

-Esto parece una ratonera- comentó Quinn.

-Al menos tendremos privacidad- dijo Mercedes- Necesito contarles algo.

Las chicas y yo nos instalamos en el compartimento, y al poco tiempo, una señora con un carrito se detuvo.

-¿Desean alguna bebida, señoritas? ¿Un refrigerio?

-Necesito una copa- dijo Quinn.

-¡Cuatro martinis!- pidió Mercedes.

* * *

><p>Minutos después, con copa en mano, Mercedes propuso un brindis.<p>

-¡Por nosotras!- dijo- ¡Porque siempre estamos la una para la otra y sabemos con certeza que no nos arruinaremos nuestras vidas mutuamente!

Solté una carcajada por el brindis, pero no se hizo comentario alguno.

-¿Quién va a empezar?- preguntó Tina.

-¡Yo!- exclamó Mercedes-¡No saben lo que me sucedió! ¡Ha sido de lo peor! ¡Aún no puedo creerlo!

-Habla, por favor- le pedí.

Mercedes suspiró, dándole un trago a su copa, y negando con la cabeza.

-David, ayer por la tarde- nos explicó- Y díganme, ¿quién demonios te pide que vayas a tomar café con él por medio de un Post-It? Solo alguien en especial, el señor culo-de-cohete.

-Ese es el peor apodo que he escuchado- comentó Tina.

-Y el más cierto, créeme.

-¿Porqué lo llamas así?- pregunté, entre risas.

-Porque es rápido y explosivo.

Quinn asintió.

-Cierto.

-¿Y qué le dijiste?- pregunté.

-Le mandé también un Post-It: "Lo siento, no puedo y no quiero verte. Me voy con las chicas a un lugar que no te importa. Posdata: No me vuelvas a llamar, más una carita feliz".

-Bueno eso es… ¿ingenioso?

-Es tedioso- reconoció- Pero creo que estamos a mano. No puedo salir con alguien que siempre tiene prisa, y que además, es un depravado sexual.

-Parece que el chico tiene serios problemas- supuse.

Mercedes se encogió de hombros.

-Solo está profundamente enamorado de su miembro.

-Necesito otro martini- dijo Tina- Voy a buscar a más.

-¡Pide otra ronda para todas!- gritó Mercedes, mientras mi amiga salía del compartimento.

-¡Maldición!- exclamó Quinn- No puedo dejar de pensar en Noah y Bridget. Siento una angustia terrible solo por saber que están solos en casa.

-Quinnie, ya lo hizo una vez- dijo Mercedes, un poco mareada- Si la historia se vuelve a repetir, es un idiota.

-No quiero desconfiar de él, de verdad- afirmó, dándole un trago a su martini- pero es…difícil para mí.

-Te entiendo- le dije.

En ese momento, me pregunté que estaría haciendo Finn.

* * *

><p>Tina regresó con los martinis, y algo, en su rostro me llamó la atención. Se veía más luminoso.<p>

-Oh- Mercedes se paró con torpeza, tomó dos copas, y una se la entregó a Quinn- Toma, con esto te vas a calmar.

Tina me entregó otra a mí.

-Así estoy bien, Tina- todavía no me acababa la primera- Gracias.

-¡Entonces la tomaré yo!- exclamó Mercedes.

-Me siento como en una lata de sardinas- dijo Tina.

-Y yo en un sauna- comentó Mercedes- ¿Qué no hay un ventilador?

-El aire acondicionado está en todo el tren- le recordé.

-Oh, Dios- dijo, abanicándose con una revista.

* * *

><p>Media hora después…<p>

Las chicas ya estaban ebrias, al menos Mercedes.

-Tenían razón, chicas…- comenzó- No son esos idiotas, el problema está en mí. Si no le tuviera temor al compromiso, no estaría en esta situación, y si tuviera las agallas suficientes, los hubiera mandado lejos desde hace mucho. A todos.

-Mercedes…creo que estás ebria- le dije.

-Yo también lo estoy- dijo Quinn- ¿Cuándo se detendrá este maldito tren?

-¡Chicas, estamos aquí por Tina, recuerden!

-¿Cómo puede ser posible que estén ebrias antes de llegar al casino?- preguntó ella.

-¡Voy a ganarme todo el dinero!- gritó Mercedes, dándole otro trago a su decimoquinta copa.

Entonces me puse a pensar acerca de mi dinero. ¿Cómo demonios iba a apostar si ya me había gastado lo que se suponía que era para el viaje en Manolos?

No es que quisiera jugar, pero…le había prometido a Finn no excederme.

Y así como Quinn, y sobretodo Mercedes ya se habían embriagado antes de llegar al casino, yo ya había gastado mi dinero.

En ese momento me puse de pie, tambaleándome al acto, y muy preocupada.

-¡Chicas, voy a enloquecer!- exclamé.

En ese momento, el tren se movió bruscamente y volví a caer de nuevo en mi asiento. Mercedes se agarró de un estante.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó, con el rostro perdido.

-Antes de subir al tren…compré estos zapatos- le mostré la bolsa- Costaron cuatrocientos dólares. Le prometí a Finn que no iba a gastar mucho.

-Pero si no has apostado- dijo Tina, desconcertada- Has comprado zapatos.

-Y eso lo hace mucho peor- dije- ¿Recuerdan el problema que tuve hace poco? No le gusta que me la pase comprando zapatos.

-Espera…-dijo Mercedes, enderezándose. Estaba prácticamente despeinada, y por alguna razón, solo tenía un zapato puesto, y el rímel corrido- Necesitas calmarte por un segundo.

-¡No puedo hacerlo!- exclamé- Le prometí portarme bien y ser cuidadosa, y… ¡necesito decirle! ¡Necesita saber lo que hice! ¡De otra forma no estaré tranquila!

-Entonces llámalo, y dile- Mercedes se encogió de hombros- No tiene nada de malo...hip… No cometiste un crimen ni le fuiste infiel. Solo compraste zapatos.

Miré a Tina, en busca de algún consejo.

-¿Qué crees que debería hacer?- le pregunté.

-No lo sé, no lo sé, no lo sé- respondió, e hizo una pausa- Estoy un poco ebria.

¡Por Dios!

* * *

><p>Finalmente, llegamos a nuestro destino, y lo primero que hice fue hablarle a Finn.<p>

-Ya llegamos al hotel- le informé-Todo…está bien.

Se suponía que deberíamos cuidar de Tina, y al parecer, ella estaba cuidando de Mercedes.

-Me alegro- dijo- Ya te extraño.

-¡No hagas eso!

-¿Qué?

-Yo también te extraño, pero la forma en que me hablas…harás que regrese a Nueva York antes de lo esperado.

Finn soltó una carcajada.

-Espero que te diviertas en el casino- dijo.

-Ehh…sí…Finn, hablando de eso…

-¿Si?

-Bueno, no, nada, olvídalo…

-¿Quieres que deposite más dinero a tu tarjeta?- preguntó.

-¡NO!-exclamé- Tengo suficiente, gracias.

-Bueno, tengo que volver, pero es un alivio saber que has llegado. Puedes hablarme cuando regreses…yo estaré despierto.

Suspiré.

-Eres el mejor- le dije- Te amo.

-Y yo a ti.

-Hasta luego…

* * *

><p>Las chicas y yo llegamos al casino Taj Mahal renovadas, y afortunadamente, sobrias. A pesar de sentirme culpable, estrené mis Manolos.<p>

Justo en la entrada, sonreí de oreja a oreja.

-Ahora, chicas- comencé- Lo importante es no separarnos o nos perderemos…

Caminé felizmente, y después, me percaté que no se escuchaban los tacones de las chicas…

Me di la vuelta.

-¿Mercedes? ¿Quinn? ¿Tina?

Finalmente, las divisé en un extremo.

-¡Aquí, Rachel!-gritó Quinn.

-Lo primero que les digo y lo primero que hacen…

-¡Miren todas esas ancianitas!- exclamó Mercedes.

-La mayoría venían con nosotras en el tren- comenté.

-¿Y ahora que se supone que vamos a hacer?- preguntó Tina, con tristeza

Mercedes señaló unas maquinas.

-¡Están disponibles!

De mala gana, Tina y yo seguimos a Mercedes y a Quinn.

Aunque al principio no quería jugar, no pude resistirme.

Al poco tiempo ya había ganado exactamente cuatrocientos dólares.

Las chicas y yo nos quedamos boquiabiertas.

-¡Esto tenemos que celebrarlo!- exclamó Mercedes- Y sé que tu eres la de el dinero, pero no seré una descarada. ¡Yo invito las langostas para nosotras y el tofú para ti!

Quinn la vitoreo.

-¡Vamos!

Las cuatros nos entrelazamos del brazo, y llegamos a pedir una mesa al restaurante.

* * *

><p>Al sentarnos en nuestra mesa, no pude hacer más que reír. Tina me miró extrañada.<p>

-¡Anímate!- le dije- ¡El ambiente es increíble!

-Lo siento, chicas- se disculpó- Pero…no estoy de humor.

-Eso cambiará, querida- le dijo- Te pediré un martini y volverás a la normalidad.

-¡Tenemos que hacernos una foto aquí!

-Mientras no salga mi cara de amargada…-dijo Quinn- Estoy a un segundo de salir y llamar a Noah Puckerman.

-¡Este sitio es fantástico!- exclamé- ¡Por favor, chicas!

-¿Y ahora la que está ebria eres tú?- preguntó Mercedes.

-Solo estoy tratando de ser optimista- repliqué, enojada- No pesimista.

-Yo no lo soy.

-Tú no, pero Quinn está ansiosa y Tina malhumorada, lo cual equivale a pesimismo.

-¡Como quieras!-entonces detuvo a un mesero que pasaba por ahí-¡Cuatro martinis, por favor!

-Y aquí vamos de nuevo…-dijo Tina.

-Disculpen, señoritas, ¿les gustaría tomarse una foto?- preguntó un hombre que se acercó a nuestra mesa.

-¡Desde luego!- exclamó Mercedes.

Las cuatro nos acercamos, y sonreímos para la cámara. O al menos, Mercedes y yo sonreímos.

-Aquí tienen.

Mercedes la pagó, nos la entregó, y suspiré apenas la vi.

Todas salíamos descoordinadas.

Tina se veía seria, triste, Quinn, preocupada, fastidiada, Mercedes… ¿ebria? Y yo…tratando de ser optimista.

-Bueno, debo decir que yo me veo bien- comentó Mercedes.

* * *

><p>Al terminar la cena, volvimos al casino, y gracias a la ayuda de tres martinis, Quinn decidió olvidarse de sus miedos y de Nueva York, para jugar.<p>

El encargado aventó los dados, y solo al escuchar el grito de Quinn supe que había tenido suerte.

-¡El número cinco gana!- anunció el encargado.

-¡Esa soy yo!- gritó.

-Parece que estamos teniendo suerte, chicas- dijo Mercedes- Pero, Tina, ¿qué pasa contigo? ¡Este viaje es para ti!

Mi amiga dio un largo suspiro.

-Supongo que…como dice Rachel, tengo que dejar de ser pesimista, para ser… optimista.

-¡Exactamente!- asentí.

-Gracias por hacer esto por mí, chicas.

-No hay de qué.

-¡Esperen!- gritó uno de los apostadores-¡La rubia hizo trampa!

Quinn nos miró desconcertada, y nos acercamos a ella.

-¿Cómo dice?

-¡Su número era el veinticinco!- demandó-¡Y le hizo creer a usted que fue el cinco!

-¿Qué demonios has dicho?- le preguntó Mercedes.

El tipo, regordete, se sobresaltó al escuchar a mi amiga hablarle así.

-¿Quién te crees que eres?- preguntó Mercedes.

-Mercedes, no te alarmes- la tranquilizó Quinn- Yo sé que número escogí, y sé que gané. ¡Vámonos!

-¡Ganaste porque hiciste trampa!

-¡De acuerdo, ya ha sido suficiente!-grité- ¡Deja de insultarla!

-¡No me vas a decir lo que haré!

Entonces Tina, que se encontraba más alejada, se acercó, y apuntó con un dedo al jugador.

-¡ESCUCHAME BIEN, IMBECIL!- gritó- ¡Mi amiga ganó porque es lista, supo escoger su número, el cual es efectivamente, EL CINCO, y por lo tanto, se lleva el dinero! ¡Qué tu tengas un problema para escuchar bien es otro asunto!

-¡Espero que te haya quedado claro!- le dijo Mercedes- ¡Y qué con eso mi amiga haya hecho que se te saliera la cerilla de las orejas para que la próxima vez, aceptes tu derrota, idiota!

-¡Mercedes!- la regañó Quinn.

Todos los presentes se burlaron del tipo, y comenzaron a aplaudirnos.

-Más vale salir de aquí- les dije a las chicas.

Y volvimos a nuestra mesa, felices de nuestra victoria.

* * *

><p>-Chicas, yo creo que regresaré al hotel…-dijo Quinn.<p>

-Oh, por favor, olvida a ese sujeto. ¡Tú ganaste!

-No es por eso- dijo- ¡Necesito llamar a Noah!

-¡No puede ser!- se quejó Mercedes.

-Tal vez deberíamos de irnos todas- dijo Tina- Hoy ya han ganado mucho, es mejor que lo guarden para mañana.

Mercedes se resignó, y finalmente, volvimos al hotel.

Las chicas y yo nos quedaríamos en una habitación doble, y seriamos compañeras de cuarto. Aquello sería revivir los viejos tiempos.

-Sé que tengo que hablarle a Puckerman…

-Quieres hablarle, en realidad- la interrumpió Mercedes.

-Pero antes…necesito saber que decirle- continuó Quinn- Necesito prepararme. Quiero preguntarle qué pasó con Bridget, pero si sonar tan ansiosa.

-Eso será imposible…

-Me daré un baño- decidió- Y espero que cuando salga, esté lista.

-Adelante- le dije, mientras me tiraba en la cama, me quitaba mis Manolos, y sacaba mi móvil para llamarle a Finn.

Quinn sacó sus cosas de su maleta, y preparó su ropa para el baño. Se metió, y al poco tiempo escuché el ruido de la regadera.

* * *

><p>Estaba a punto de llamarle a Finn, cuando escuché a Quinn soltar una palabrota.<p>

Tina se sobresaltó, y Mercedes se asomó.

Quinn abrió la puerta del baño malhumorada.

-¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó Tina.

-Abrí mal la llave de la regadera- dijo- No me di cuenta que apuntaba hacia el lado equivocado, y ahora, he tirado el agua…en todo el piso.

Y por primera vez aquel día, Tina sonrió. De oreja a oreja.

-Déjame ayudarte- se ofreció.

Quinn estaba envuelta en una toalla y se hizo a un lado, dando un brinco para dejar pasar a Tina.

* * *

><p>Al poco tiempo, mi amiga regreso sin dejar de sonreír.<p>

-Asunto arreglado- dijo.

Solté una carcajada, y llamé a Finn.

Después de unos segundos…

-¿Rach?

-¡Hola!

-¿Cómo ha estado la primera noche?- preguntó.

-Genial- admití- ¡Me he ganado cuatrocientos dólares!

-¡Eso es fantástico!

-Sé que no es mucho a comparación de lo que puedo ganar, ¡pero es un comienzo!

-¿Cómo están todas?- preguntó.

-¡Hemos tenido suerte!- exclamé.

-¿Y…Tina? ¿Cómo sigue?

Miré a mi amiga, y sonreí.

-Más feliz que nunca…

* * *

><p>Al salir del baño, y de su propio Titanic, Quinn se dispuso a llamar a Noah, y las chicas y yo esperábamos que después de esa llamada, ella volviera a la normalidad.<p>

Quince minutos después nos miró con una gran sonrisa.

-Noah estaba diciendo la verdad- nos contó- Apenas salimos, él dejó a Claire con Bridget y se fue al trabajo. Regresó, le pagó, y ahora está viendo un juego de los Lakers, mientras Claire duerme en su cuna.

-¿Y cómo sabes que no te está mintiendo?- preguntó Mercedes.

-Porque él nunca me mentiría poniendo de excusa a Claire, no le gusta meterla en nuestros problemas.

Mercedes la miró desconcertada.

-Entonces… ¿para qué desconfiaste desde un principio?

* * *

><p>La noche siguiente, Mercedes, Quinn, y yo regresamos al casino para disfrutar nuestra última noche en Atlantic City.<p>

Desde temprano, Tina había salido del hotel para hacer unas compras, y llegada la noche, nos llamó y nos dijo que nos vería en el Taj Mahal.

Me sorprendí de aquella decisión, pero realmente esperé que se tratara de algo bueno.

-Creo que comenzaré con las maquinas- dijo Quinn- Es muy pronto para que me acusen de tramposa.

-¡Miren quien viene ahí!- exclamó Mercedes.

Quinn y yo volteamos hacia donde nos señaló.

Ahí venía Tina, pisando unos Manolos dorados, y luciendo un hermoso vestido beige.

Se había dejado el cabello suelto y estaba maquillada un poco más que de costumbre.

-¿Tina?- preguntó Quinn- ¿Estás ahí dentro?

-¡Pediré cuatro martinis para celebrar!- gritó Mercedes.

-He decidido ser cien por ciento optimista-dijo.

Sonreí.

-Me alegro- la felicité.

-¿Quieres jugar?- preguntó Mercedes, emocionada.

-¡Sí!

* * *

><p>Y una hora más tarde…<p>

-Siento que hayas perdido todo tu dinero, Tina- le dijo Quinn- Pero a mí aún me queda mucho, y después de lo de anoche…no quiero volver a jugar.

-Oh, vamos, ¡fue una estupidez!- le recordé.

Quinn se encogió de hombros.

-Ya no me apetece…

-Ni a mí- dijo Tina- La verdad no sé ni porque lo hice, no soy buena en el juego.

-Yo tampoco- agregué.

Mercedes nos miró exasperada.

-Claro, y ahora nadie quiere jugar y tendré que quedarme aquí.

-Tú puedes seguir jugando- le dije- Por nosotras no te detengas.

Mercedes se sentó a un lado mío.

-La verdad es que ustedes son mis amuletos, y si mal no recuerdo, venimos para apoyar a una amiga- le sonrió a Tina.

-Gracias, chicas-dijo- De verdad. Nunca olvidaré lo que han hecho por mí.

-No es nada- le recordé-¡Todas nos hemos divertido!

-Y ahora…

Tina sacó de su bolso la foto que nos habíamos tomado la noche anterior.

-No sé que les parezca esta foto- nos la mostró- Pero a mí no me gusta. Salimos irreconocibles.

Sonreí.

-¿Les molesta si nos tomamos otra de nuevo?- preguntó.

-¡Vamos de una vez!- dijo Quinn.

* * *

><p>Entramos al restaurante, y una vez que nos asignaron mesa, y el señor de las fotos se apareció, le pedimos otra.<p>

Nos acercamos, nos abrazamos, y finalmente, todas sonreímos en el momento que salió el flash.

Tina miró la foto emocionada.

-¡Ha salido perfecta!

-Nos vemos más atractivas- observó Mercedes.

Soltamos una carcajada, y al poco tiempo, terminamos nuestra cena, la cual, había tenido triple ronda de martinis.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, nos despertamos a las ocho. La única en protestar había sido Mercedes.<p>

Empacamos, y salimos del hotel.

Y justo antes de dirigirnos a la estación, decidimos pararnos a hacer unas compras.

Tina me acompañó a la tienda de Manolo Blahnik, y por mucho que traté de resignarme, caí de nuevo en el encanto del calzado. Afortunadamente, esa vez Quinn no me acompañaba.

Encontré unos tacones azul marino que podían ser combinables con cualquier cosa. Para mi suerte, había de mi talla y no dude en llevármelos. Estaba a punto de pagar, pero Tina me detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Estás segura de que quieres hacerlo?-preguntó-¿No tendrás problemas con Finn?

Sonreí.

-Tengo cuatrocientos dólares que no vienen de su cuenta- respondí- Creo que debo usarlos…

Y solo así, me llevé otro par de Manolos hacia Nueva York.

* * *

><p>Camino a la estación, Mercedes no paraba de reír.<p>

-¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?- quiso saber Quinn- Volveremos a la ratonera.

-Me temo que no- dijo.

Mercedes había decidido dejar de ser tan exigente, y cambió nuestros lugares. Ahora, en vez de estar en un "compartimento privado", estábamos en uno abierto.

Nos había tocado junto con todas las ancianitas con las que habíamos compartido el viaje.

Al final, ellas habían resultado ser tan divertidas como nosotras. Nos invitaron dos rondas de martinis.

* * *

><p>Al llegar a Nueva York, sonreí al ver que Finn me esperaba. Corrí hacia él, y lo besé apasionadamente.<p>

-¿Dónde demonios está Noah Puckerman?- preguntó Quinn.

-Cuidando a Claire, me parece-dijo Finn- Los chicos me han pedido que me encargue de ustedes. ¡Vámonos!

-Eres el mejor- le repetí, susurrándole al oído.

Finn sonrió, nos ayudó con el equipaje, y nos abrió la puerta del taxi para subir.

-Por cierto, Rach, dijiste que habías ganado dinero. ¿Dónde está?

Solté una carcajada.

-Lo ha gastado- le informó Tina.

Finn me miró confundido.

-Pensé que…no habías jugado.

-No lo hice- dije.

-¿Entonces…?

Me encogí de hombros.

-Simplemente…decidí intercambiarlo por dos pares de zapatos.

Le mostré mi bolsa con los Manolos.

Finn negó con la cabeza y soltó una risita.

Me abrazó, y besó mi frente.

-Te amo, Rach…

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Qué parte disfrutaron más? :) Sé que no hubo mucho Finchel, pero les aseguro que para el próximo sí. Espero que se hayan divertido. Por cierto, creo que ya se han dado cuenta, me falta muy poco para los 100 reviews. Por favor, por favor, quiero saber su opinión. Estoy esperando saber que piensan de este capítulo xD Nos seguimos leyendo...<strong>


	19. Casadas vs Soltera

**¡Holaaaaa lectores! No puedo dejar de ver la marca de 100 reviews. ¡Muchas gracias! Ha sido un buen regalo de cumpleaños xD. Me he entretenido mucho con este capítulo, espero que les guste. Rachel enfrentará un problema con Finn xD, pero bueno, mejor los dejo leer. Solo espero que al final me dejen su review porque de verdad me encantaría saber su opinión…¡Disfruten!**

**Aviso: La serie Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de FOX, Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuck e Ian Brennan. Yo solo los uso para entretenerme escribiendo :)**

* * *

><p>-Una pregunta- pidió Finn mientras me ayudaba a memorizarme el libreto de <em>Wicked- <em>¿Porqué Elphaba tiene la piel verde?

-Porque su madre tomó un elixir- expliqué- Esto hace que sea rechazada por la sociedad.

-No te ofendas, Rach, pero creo que siempre estás en musicales extraños.

Solté una carcajada.

-Tú lo has dicho…

-¿Recuerdas cuando te ayudé a repasar tus líneas para _Cabaret?_

-¡Claro que sí!- exclamé- Lo que me sorprende es que tú también lo recuerdes.

Finn me besó.

-Aunque no lo creas, yo aún recuerdo cada uno de nuestros momentos juntos.

Se acercó aún más a mí y me besó el cuello. Estaba a punto de caer rendida pero sabía que tenía que memorizarme mis líneas desde hace tiempo. En dos semanas se haría el primer ensayo. Tenía que estar lista.

-Finn…tengo que seguir repasando el guión…

-Lo has hecho todo el día…-me recordó.

-Es…mi trabajo.

-Rach….

-Mmm… ¡NO! ¡Tengo que terminar de estudiarlo!

Me alejé un poco y le di vuelta a la página tanto del libreto como de aquella sesión de besos.

* * *

><p>Una hora después, dejé el guión a un lado y me reuní con Finn, que se encontraba acostado viendo la televisión.<p>

-¿Ahora si estás disponible?- preguntó.

-Estoy cansada- admití- Todo el día lo he estado repasando. Me duele la cabeza.

-Lo harás bien, Rach…

Sonreí y me acosté a su lado.

-Ya lo sé, pero para eso tengo que prepararme y…no es tan fácil.

Finn tomó mi mano y la entrelazó con la suya.

-Sorprendente- dijo.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté.

-Aún llevas tu anillo de compromiso.

Eso era cierto. No solo usaba diariamente mi argolla de matrimonio. Nunca me había quitado aquel precioso anillo de compromiso de catorce quilates que me había entregado en medio de Times Square. Era demasiado hermoso, también caro, y me recordaba uno de los días más felices de mi vida después de mi boda.

-Claro que nunca me lo quitaría- le dije.

-¿Por qué simboliza tu compromiso conmigo?

-¡Porqué es un Tiffany´s!- bromeé.

Finn soltó una carcajada.

-Es demasiado hermoso- le dije- Además, ¿qué mujer no ama llevar su anillo de compromiso? Así siento que soy tuya en todos los sentidos.

Finn sonrió y se acercó aún más para besarme.

-Ya has terminado de estudiar tu libreto, ¿no es así?

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, por la tarde, Mercedes nos había citado en su departamento, pues necesitaba nuestra ayuda "urgentemente".<p>

Llegué corriendo pues había tenido una pequeña reunión antes.

Quinn y Tina ya estaban ahí.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunté.

Mercedes suspiró.

-Chicas, no sé si saben cocinar pero supongo que lo hacen mejor que yo.

-¿Qué demonios…?- preguntó Quinn.

-Mercedes, aprecio tus ganas de alimentarte con una buena comida hecha en casa, pero… ¿porqué?

-Es algo importante- dijo- Y no tengo mucho tiempo. ¿Me ayudarían a preparan la cena? Tendré a…personas aquí, que vienen a…discutir conmigo unos asuntos.

-¿Es alguno de tus pretendientes?- preguntó Tina.

-¿Porqué no contrataste a un chef profesional?- preguntó Quinn.

-No quiero algo muy elegante- dijo- Solo una cena…decente.

-Vaya- comenté- De acuerdo, creo que puedo ayudarte. ¿Qué vamos a cocinar?

-Sé que eres vegetariana, Rachel, así que, solo te pediría que me ayudarás con los vegetales.

-Puedo hacer alguna tarta también- me ofrecí- Ya sabes, de las que hacía cuando estaba en Julliard.

-¡Esas tartas eran una maravilla!- exclamó Quinn- Subí diez kilos por tu culpa.

-¿Acaso te las metí a la boca?- le pregunté, riendo.

-No- contestó- Pero prácticamente me las ponías en la cara.

-Me parece perfecto- aceptó Mercedes, y señaló a las chicas- En cuanto ustedes dos, me ayudarán con lo demás. ¡Acabo de comprar este recetario en un kiosko! Espero que valga la pena.

-Yo no pondría en duda al recetario- dije- Pondría en duda a ustedes tres.

Las chicas me mandaron una mirada envenenada.

* * *

><p>Al poco tiempo, las chicas y yo ya nos encontrábamos dedicándonos completamente a nuestro trabajo. Antes de revolver los ingredientes para hacer la tarta, decidí entrar al baño para lavar mis manos.<p>

Tuve que quitarme mis anillos para que no se dañaran, y después de haberme secado, regresé a la cocina, en donde ya había un caos.

-¿Ziti a la carbonara?- pregunté, leyendo el recetario- Vaya, esto sí que les debe costar trabajo.

-Al menos hemos completado el paso uno- comentó Tina- Eso ya es ganancia.

-¿Porqué te complicas, Mercedes?- pregunté- ¿En qué momento se te ocurrió hacer esta pasta?

-Quiero hacerla, Rachel...Esta noche es importante para mí.

-Entonces si es un pretendiente- dijo Quinn- ¿Por qué tanto entusiasmo? ¿Creí que los odiabas?

Mercedes suspiró.

-Trataremos solo de…darnos otra oportunidad.

Sonreí.

-¿Se trata de Rob?- le pregunté, ya que, de todos los romances de Mercedes, él parecía el más serio.

Mercedes negó con la cabeza.

-Sabía que tenía que decirles tarde o temprano- dijo- Y la verdad…es que no quiero hacerlo, pero son mis amigas, y tienen que saberlo.

-Ahora ya me has asustado- confesó Quinn.

-¿Qué pasa, Mercedes?- preguntó Tina.

-Yo…invité a cenar a Freddy.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué?

-¿Creí que lo odiabas?

-Me ha estado insistiendo, chicas…

-Tal vez es verdad que ya no hay hombres…-comenté.

-Me ha mandado flores, me pidió disculpas por la vez que irrumpió en la boutique…

-¡Eso no excusa que te haya engañado!

-Chicas…-comenzó- Por favor, descuiden. Yo misma sé que es como un perfecto conjunto de Chanel: Sabes que no es para ti, pero está ahí, y te lo pruebas de todos modos.

-¡Él es un idiota!- exclamó Quinn.

-Me dijo que…le tenía miedo al compromiso, y solo trataba de divertirse.

-Claro, podrían haberse divertido viéndose de vez en cuando, haciendo lo que quisieran, ¡pero no en un bar con una rubia bronceada!

-Escuchen- nos pidió- Los hombres son orgullosos, yo lo he dicho todo el tiempo, y Freddy de verdad está arrepentido. ¿Ustedes creen que se atrevería a admitirlo así como así?

-Oh, ¿y acaso le darás un premio por admitir sus sentimientos?- preguntó Quinn-Yo me quejo todos los días cuando estoy malhumorada, supongo que soy una múltiple ganadora.

-No vuelvas a una relación así- le dije.

-No soy idiota- repuso- Entiendo que Freddy no es un chico del que conviene enamorarse, pero tampoco trato de hacerlo. Nuestra relación llegaba simplemente a la tercera base. Él…es un hombre atractivo y sé que puede estar con cualquier otra chica, pero ninguno de los dos buscamos comprometernos, por eso no funcionó la primera vez. He decidido volver a lo básico.

-¿Cómo puedes hacer eso?- preguntó Tina, sorprendida- Una cosa es que quieras divertirte, salir con alguien sin compromisos, pero… ¿salir con alguien que te lastimó una vez y que por mucho que ahora no te importe que pase lo mismo, te vuelva a lastimar? Te va a doler, no importa que te hagas la indiferente.

-Yo…ya no siento nada por él.

-¿Entonces porque le haces esta cena?- preguntó Quinn- No se merece el mínimo esfuerzo de ninguna de nosotras.

-Saldrá conmigo, no con ustedes…

-Pero si te lastima a ti- intervine- también nos lastimará a nosotras.

-Te queremos, Mercedes, y no nos gustaría que volvieras a lo mismo.

-¿Alguna vez les dije yo que no me gustaría que se casaran?- preguntó-¡NO! ¡Nunca! Odio el matrimonio, lo saben, pero nunca traté de hacerlas cambiar de opinión. ¿Por qué? Porque las quiero, porque es su vida, y si ustedes son felices, yo lo soy también. Esperaba que ustedes tuvieran el mismo gesto conmigo.

-Desde luego, Mercedes, pero no con una persona que no es buena para ti. Queremos que tengas lo mejor y él no lo es.

Mercedes estaba frustrada. Todas nos encontrábamos alteradas.

-Freddy es el siguiente pretendiente- dijo- Y saldré con él para evitarme más llamadas.

-En ese caso, creo que nosotras estamos de más- dijo Quinn- Si no te importa nuestra preocupación…

-Tú lo has dicho- comenté- Tienes una vida, eres soltera, y estas en todo tu derecho de hacer lo que quieras. Solo espero que no salgas lastimada otra vez.

Tina, Quinn y yo tomamos nuestras cosas, y salimos del departamento sin siquiera decirle adiós a mi amiga.

Di un largo suspiro.

No me gustaba tener peleas, pero aquello había sido inevitable. Era sorprendente como Mercedes no se daba cuenta de que solo queríamos lo mejor para ella.

-Ha hecho una mala elección- dijo Tina- Escoger a ese imbécil antes que a nosotras…

-Es su vida, Tina- le dije- Solo espero que haya hecho la decisión correcta porque después no me gustaría verla sufriendo de nuevo.

-Al menos se recupera rápido- comentó Quinn.

* * *

><p>Llegué al departamento, y me decidí a esperar a Finn. Me recosté en la cama y miré a mi alrededor. Me detuve en una fotografía que se encontraba en mi escritorio.<p>

Ahí estábamos las chicas y yo. Nos la habían tomado en nuestro reciente viaje a Atlantic City, y Tina se encargó de hacer copias. Nos veíamos felices. Las cuatro, como debía de ser.

Por algún motivo, recordé una vez en la que Mercedes habían dicho que las amigas iban antes que los chicos, pero, supongo que se puede cambiar de opinión. Y todas lo hicimos.

Si después de todo, justo como ella había dicho, nosotras habíamos elegido a tres chicos maravillosos para compartir juntos el resto de nuestras vidas, entonces, ¿Por qué ella no podía elegir su felicidad a su manera?

Reconocí que nos habíamos visto egoístas, pero, una vez más, era solo por su bien.

* * *

><p>Finalmente, mi esposo llegó y se acercó a mí apenas me miró.<p>

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó- ¿Por qué estás así?

Suspiré.

-Es Mercedes- confesé- Las chicas y yo tuvimos una discusión con ella.

-¿Fue muy grave?- Finn estaba preocupado.

Asentí.

-Nunca habíamos peleado de esa manera. Todo por culpa de un idiota.

Finn se sobresaltó.

-¿Cómo?

-Volverá a salir con Freddy- le dije- Un tipo que la engañó con otra.

-¿Y porque lo va a hacer?- preguntó- No creo que Mercedes perdone tan fácilmente a sujetos como ese.

-Pues ya ves, parece que le dará otra oportunidad.

-Me parece extraño- admitió.

-Solo espero que la trate bien esta vez…

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, Quinn, Tina, y yo caminamos por Madison. Ninguna de las tres había hablado con Mercedes aún, y ella tampoco se había comunicado. Parecía que las cosas habían resultado peores a lo que pensábamos.<p>

-Si no ha llamado es porque seguramente está con él- dijo Tina- Suelo ser optimista en cuanto a las relaciones, pero ese tipo nunca me ha gustado. Supongo que debe de ser muy malo para que eso suceda.

-Véanlo por el lado positivo- dije- Si no nos ha llamado desahogándose es porque hasta ahora no la ha hecho sufrir.

-¿Y quieres que te diga hasta cuándo va a durar eso?- preguntó Quinn.

-No, gracias.

Y en ese momento, tres mujeres pasaron a un lado de nosotras, y una de ellas se volvió mirando a Quinn.

-¿Quinn Puckerman?

-¡Jane!

Inmediatamente se saludaron.

-¿Cómo has estado?- le preguntó Quinn.

-¡Perfectamente bien desde tu terapia!- respondió.

Quinn sonrió.

-Chicas, ella es Jane Robinson, una paciente. Jane, ellas son Rachel y Tina, mis amigas.

-Mucho gusto- dijo Jane- Me divorcié el año pasado y tuve que ir a terapia. Afortunadamente me encontré con Quinn, y ahora estoy disfrutando más mi soltería.

-¿Cómo fue el divorcio?- preguntó Tina.

Quinn le dio discretamente un codazo.

-Terrible- admitió Jane- Pero con la ayuda de Quinn, ¡vaya que lo he superado! Mi ex marido me llama casi todas las noches pidiéndome que vuelva con él, y yo en cambio le contesto una palabrota o le cuelgo. ¿No es genial? Además, ahora que soy soltera, yo tengo el control. Mis amigas y yo salimos todas las noches y pasamos un tiempo maravilloso. Nunca le terminaré de agradecer a Quinn lo mucho que ha hecho por mí.

Las amigas de Jane soltaron una carcajada.

-En fin, las chicas y yo nos vamos, ¡tenemos una cita en el spa!- nos informó Jane- ¡Pero ha sido un gusto! ¡Hasta luego!

-¡Adiós!

Al alejarnos, Tina miró Quinn impresionada.

-¿Tú la transformaste en eso?- preguntó.

-¿En ese ser insoportable? No, pero la ayudé a superar su trauma.

-Y ahora está soltera, y feliz- observé.

-A pesar de todo, me parece un poco triste- admitió Tina- Esas mujeres se comportan como nosotras hace diez años. ¡No tienen a nadie con quien compartir una vida!

-Tal vez sea cierto que no hay hombres- repetí.

-Ella es soltera por elección- dijo Quinn- Como…Mercedes.

Suspiré.

-¿Y eso es una moda o algo por el estilo?- pregunté- ¿Acaso es mejor estar soltera? ¿Es lo de ahora?

-¿Pensé que lo de ahora era la unión libre…?- comentó Tina.

-Debe de ser muy buena esa vida- supuse.

-Tú aún vivías así hace tres años- me recordó Quinn.

-Y fui miserable- dije- Tal vez las cosas ya no sean como antes.

-O tal vez unas tienen más suerte que otras.

Las chicas y yo nos quedamos calladas por un momento.

-En este momento quedaría bien un comentario de Mercedes- dijo Tina- Hemos comentado mucho material que le interesaría y del cual podría informarnos.

-Está con Freddy- nos recordó Quinn.

-¡Ya lo sabemos!

* * *

><p>Una vez dentro del <em>Starbucks<em>, donde, la ausencia de Mercedes aturdía demasiado, las chicas y yo nos pusimos a reflexionar.

-Después de todo, tal vez ella tenga razón- comenté- Siendo soltera, tomas menos responsabilidades, tomas más riesgos y te diviertes. Es algo normal para ella, y deberíamos haberla entendido.

-Y nosotras tres estamos casadas…-reflexionó Quinn- ¿Es por eso que nos encasillan de moralistas? ¡Jane prácticamente nos lo dijo en la cara!

-Tal vez el problema no está en las solteras- dijo Tina-Nosotras somos el problema.

-El matrimonio no es un problema- la contradije.

-No, pero nos hace ver las cosas diferentes.- intervino Quinn- Nosotras ya encontramos el amor y creemos que una vez que llegamos ahí todo está bien. No todas tienen esa suerte. Hay que reconocer que aún existen chicas que aún esperan su final feliz, y de una u otra manera, tratan de seguir adelante como quieren y como pueden.

Asentí.

-Al final, ellas serán las que escribirán su propia historia…

* * *

><p>Minutos después, mientras esperábamos nuestro café, quise volver a recordar como yo estaba completamente entregada a Finn, y entonces, grité desesperadamente, sobresaltando a las chicas.<p>

-¿Qué pasa, Rachel?- preguntó Quinn.

Tina me miró desconcertada.

-Chicas, mi anillo…

-Ahí lo tienes- dijo Tina- ¡Es un Tiffany´s de catorce quilates!

-¡Ese no!- exclamé- ¡Mi argolla de matrimonio! ¡No está!

-Tranquila, Rachel, tal vez la has dejado en tu departamento.

-¡Yo nunca me la había quitado!- exclamé-¡Nunca! ¡Dormía con ella! ¡Me duchaba con ella!

-¿Puede ser que se te cayó en alguna parte?- preguntó Tina.

Comencé a negar con la cabeza, y traté de hacer memoria…

-¡NO!- exclamé-¡La perdí! ¿Cómo es posible? ¿En qué momento?

-¡Calma!- Quinn me tranquilizó- La encontraremos.

-¿Cómo?- pregunté- Si se me cayó por ahí, será imposible dar con ella. ¡Esto es Nueva York! ¡Hay muchas manzanas! ¡He recorrido esta ciudad a pie todos los días!

Las chicas me miraron preocupadas.

-Tal vez deberías de decirle a Finn- sugirió Tina- Seguro él te entenderá y te comprará otra.

-¡No puedo hacer eso!- exclamé- ¡A él no le gusta usar su argolla y lo hace solo por mí! ¿Cómo pudo suceder esto?

-Tarde o temprano se va a enterar- dijo Quinn.

-Trataré de impedirlo- dije- No quisiera verlo decepcionado.

-¿Entonces te cortarás la mano y le dirás que has tenido un accidente que se ha llevado no solo una parte de tu cuerpo sino también tu anillo?

Tina soltó una risita.

Solté un largo suspiro.

-No sabes lo bien que me hace en este momento tu sentido del humor- comenté con sarcasmo.

* * *

><p>Dos días después, no había rastro de Mercedes, no había rastro de mi anillo. Hasta el momento, me las había ingeniado para que Finn no se diera cuenta distrayéndolo con otras cosas y evitando tomarlo de la mano, a menos de que fuera la otra.<p>

La situación estaba comenzando a sacarme de quicio, y ya había buscado por todas partes. En la habitación, el baño, la cocina, la sala… las cosas cada vez salían peor.

Esa tarde, Quinn y Tina llegaron a mi departamento para consolarme.

-Si quieres…puedo conseguir uno idéntico- dijo Tina- Conozco una joyería que trabaja el oro blanco y puede hacerme el favor de…

-Gracias, Tina, pero no- la interrumpí- Yo quiero mi anillo. ¡Mi anillo! El mismo que Finn puso en mi dedo el día en que nos casamos.

-Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba…-comentó Quinn.-¿Qué es esto?

Mi amiga había tomado un pequeño recipiente que había sacado hace unas horas para remojar mis uñas.

-Es para hacerme manicure- expliqué- Estaba aquí sentada, viendo mi mano a la cual le falta un anillo, pensando en que parezco ser una mujer soltera, y después revisé mis uñas. ¡Mi cutícula está muy dañada!

Quinn puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Qué no te importa tu anillo?

-Pues sí, pero…

Y en ese momento, Finn llegó.

Tina metió mi mano en el recipiente apenas mi esposo clavó su vista en nosotras.

-Hola, chicas- las saludó- Rach, ¿por qué tienes la mano metida ahí?

-Ehh…

-¡Porqué le estoy haciendo un manicure!- exclamó Tina.

-Oh

-Esa ha sido la excusa más pobre que he escuchado- le susurró Quinn al oído.

* * *

><p>Una hora después, las chicas se despidieron de nosotros, y yo saqué la mano de aquel recipiente, que debo mencionar, no contenía agua, por lo que era obvio que nunca me pude arreglar las uñas.<p>

Traté de esconder el lugar vacio poniendo mi otra mano sobre, y por el momento, Finn no había notado nada extraño.

Las acompañé a la entrada del edificio, y Finn se quedo leyendo el _New Yorker_.

-Gracias por cubrirme- les dije.

-No hay de qué- respondió Tina- Pero insisto, Rachel, si quieres yo puedo conseguirte uno igual…

-Yo diría que dejes de darle vueltas al asunto, se lo digas a Finn, y así tal vez le haces un favor, y él deja de usar también el suyo.- la interrumpió Quinn.

-Bueno, por lo visto hay algo que de verdad no cambia cuando pasas de ser soltera a casada- comenté- El cinismo.

-Ni siquiera cuando me convertí en madre- admitió Quinn, con orgullo.

* * *

><p>Al poco tiempo, subí de nuevo al departamento decidida a contarle lo sucedido a Finn. Había recordado que habíamos prometido no tener secretos entre nosotros, por más pequeños o incluso estúpidos que fueran nuestros inconvenientes.<p>

Respiré profundo y me reuní con él en la habitación.

-¿Qué pasa, Rach?- preguntó, dejando de poner atención al _New Yorker._

Suspiré.

-Finn…necesito decirte algo…

Asintió, esperando a que continuara…

-Yo…perdí…

Y en ese momento, el sonido del timbre me salvó.

-Parece que alguien llama a la puerta- dijo Finn.

-Ahora vuelvo- le dije.

Corrí hacia la entrada, suponiendo que alguna de las chicas se había olvidado de algo, y entonces, cuando abrí me sorprendí de ver a Mercedes frente a mí.

-Mercedes…hola.

-Hola, Rachel.

-Pasa, por favor…

Mi amiga entró, y yo cerré la puerta detrás de ella.

-¿Finn está aquí?- preguntó.

Asentí.

-Bueno, en ese caso, no te quito mucho tiempo- dijo- Solo quería entregarte esto…

Abrió su bolso, y sacó una manta diminuta.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunté.

Al descubrir lo que venía envuelto, di un brinco.

-¡Mi anillo!- exclamé.

-Lo encontré en el baño- me informó- Sobre el lavabo.

Estaba muy impresionada, y sin pensarlo, abracé a Mercedes. Al fin me había quitado ese insoportable peso de encima e inmediatamente respiré alivio.

Y entonces lo recordé claramente…

Me había quitado los anillos para lavarme las manos, aunque, aún me preguntaba cómo es que me había puesto el de compromiso y había olvidado el de matrimonio. Tal vez los había, o en este caso, lo había tomado rápido para no hacer esperar a las chicas.

-Gracias, Mercedes…

-No hay de qué- se encogió de hombros- Supuse que estabas preocupada por él…

-No sabes cuánto- admití, y después hice una pausa- Por cierto, ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita con…?

-Rachel, de verdad quisiera hablar, pero me tengo que ir- me interrumpió- Maxime y yo hemos sido invitados a un desfile. Finn debe de estar esperándote. Nos vemos luego…

-De…de acuerdo- acepté.

-Adiós…

-Hasta luego…

Mi amiga se fue, dejándome más desconcertada que nunca, y yo…no hice nada por arreglar nuestros problemas.

* * *

><p>Finn me esperó pacientemente en la habitación, y cuando llegué se miraba ansioso.<p>

-¿Quién era?- preguntó.

-Mercedes- contesté.

-¿Han hecho las paces?- preguntó.

-No tengo idea- admití, sentándome a un lado de él- Por cierto, ¿podrías ponerme esto?

Le mostré el anillo, y se lo entregué.

Desde que me lo había puesto aquel día frente al altar, nunca me lo había quitado, y ahora quería que me lo pusiera él de nueva cuenta. Como debía de ser.

-¿Por qué te lo has quitado?- preguntó.

-Larga historia- respondí.

Y una vez más, Finn deslizó aquel anillo por mi dedo. No era que durante su desaparición había perdido su significado, pero ahora, indudablemente me sentía entregada completamente a Finn en todos los sentidos.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, las chicas y yo nos reunimos a desayunar como de costumbre, y les comenté acerca de cómo había encontrado mi anillo. Ambas se alegraron de saber cómo había terminado todo y que Mercedes hubiera aparecido, pero aún no se había comunicado, y eso nos había hecho decaer de nuevo.<p>

Y entonces, mientras pedíamos sin ánimos nuestro desayuno, se abrió la puerta del lugar y Mercedes llegó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Tina gritó emocionada y yo brinqué de mi silla. Incluso Quinn sonrió abiertamente.

-¡Has regresado!- exclamó Tina, abrazándola.

-Lo siento, chicas- se disculpó- Me comporté como una estúpida…

-No te preocupes- le dijo Quinn- Todos cometemos errores.

Asentí.

-Lo que te dijimos tampoco fue muy agradable- comenté.

-Lo hacían por mi bien- reconoció- Y lo entiendo. Gracias por cuidarme.

-¿Y qué pasó con "Freddy"?- preguntó Quinn, levemente fastidiada.

Mercedes suspiró.

-Tuve que decirle adiós- confesó.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?- quiso saber Tina.

-Le dije: "Si me tomas mal una vez, es tu error, si me tomas mal dos veces, mi error".

-¿Estás hablando de sexo aquí?- preguntó Quinn, desconcertada.

Mercedes soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza.

-Me refiero a que, si una vez tuvo una oportunidad conmigo y todo salió mal, fue por su culpa, porque él lo arruinó, pero ahora que todo haya salido mal dos veces, ha sido la mía, porque yo me permití volver a salir con él.

-¡Como extrañaba a mi feminista barata!- exclamó Quinn, dándole un abrazo.

Mercedes sonrió.

-Ya saben lo que digo…Los chicos vienen y van, pero las amigas quedan…

-¡Exactamente!- acordó Tina.

Solté una carcajada.

-En nuestro caso- señalé a Tina y a Quinn- Los chicos también se quedan…

Al final, todas nos desternillamos de risa.

Miré mi anillo, y suspiré.

Probablemente ser soltera tenía muchas ventajas, pero estar casada también. Y no precisamente porque las cosas habían cambiado. Tal vez nada. O tal vez no nos habíamos dado cuenta, pero por el momento, las chicas y yo nos encontrábamos en una situación estable, y a pesar de todo, éramos felices, porque finalmente, aquellas etiquetas no importaban. Seguíamos siendo la misma persona, y estaba segura de que, incluso aunque no tuviera puesto aquel anillo, yo pertenecía Finn enteramente y en todos los sentidos.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¡POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR, DEJEN REVIEWS! ¡Los estaré esperando! Me he sentido un poco abandonada u.u…porque de verdad aprecio cada uno de ellos. Me hacen feliz xD y yo sé, que por ahora no me he concentrado mucho en los temas principales, pero ya están en camino, no falta mucho para el regreso a Broadway, y…bueno, lo que pase después,(sucederá de TODO). Por favor comenten, ya que de verdad, los reviews me hacen escribir más rápido xD Espero que les haya gustado…Nos seguimos leyendo...<strong>


	20. Misión Imposible

**¡Holaaaaa lectores! ¡Finalmente el capítulo 20! En el fic anterior, este es el epílogo. Aquí todavía faltan muchos más para eso xD Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, se los aseguro, son los mejores, y me emociono con cada uno de ellos, nunca lo terminaré de agradecer. Les adelanto que aunque ahora estoy un poco más ocupada, los siguientes capítulos llegarán pronto, y falta muy poco para la parte cumbre :) En cuanto a este capítulo, me divertí escribiendolo. Tiene más Finchel que los anteriores, supongo, jajaja. Espero que les guste y me dejen su review para saber su opinión. Realmente no importa si son solo dos palabras, disfruto mucho saber que les parece mi historia xD Ahora, las dejaré leer, jajaja...¡Disfruten!**

**Aviso: La serie Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de FOX, Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuck e Ian Brennan. Yo solo los uso para entretenerme escribiendo :)**

* * *

><p>-De acuerdo- comenzó Quinn- Yo sé que soy una psicóloga profesional, que no debo de burlarme, quejarme, ni criticar acerca de la vida de los demás, ¡pero me parece increíble que en Nueva York haya tantas solteronas!<p>

-¿En qué mundo vives?- quiso saber Mercedes.

Tina la miró extrañada.

-¿A qué te refieres, Quinn?

-Hoy tuve dos pacientes que parecen estar deprimidas porque ya están en sus cuarenta y son solteras.

-¿Y?- pregunté.

-No están conformes con eso, no dejan de lamentarse…

-No saben la suerte que tienen- comentó Mercedes- Yo no me pongo a llorar solo porque mi nombre no está escrito en una acta de matrimonio junto con el de otro idiota.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-¿Debería de felicitarte por ser una soltera optimista o una exagerada feminista?

-Oh, vamos, chicas, yo no creo que eso se quede así. Si muestran quienes son, y se buscar un buen partido, pueden casarse incluso a los cincuenta- dijo Mercedes.

-Lo curioso es que los treinta es la edad ideal, y por muy estúpido que suene, estas mujeres parecen estar deprimidas porque no hicieron nada importante en esa época.- explicó Quinn- Como a cada una de nosotras a esa edad, por ejemplo, Rachel se casó, yo me embaracé, Tina tuvo un negocio exitoso, y Mercedes… ¡ganó millones más el reconocimiento por su línea! Todo gracias al gran tres-cero. No sé porque te quejabas tanto, Rachel, es el número perfecto.

-A los treinta, a los treinta, estoy harta de esa maldita cifra- se quejó Mercedes.- Créanme, cuando cumpla cuarenta seguiré siendo igual de fabulosa.

-Y soltera, por lo visto…

-Da igual mientras tenga a alguien con quien divertirme.

-¿Qué…?

-Cambiando de tema…-comenzó Tina- Este viernes iremos al Mirage, ¿no es así?

-¡Por supuesto!- exclamó Mercedes.

-Yo…supongo…que puedo ir- dijo Quinn- Siempre y cuando Noah esté solo con Claire en casa.

-Creo que tienes un problema- le dijo Mercedes.

-¿Rachel?- me preguntó Tina.

-Yo…pues, tengo que quedarme en el departamento.

-¿PORQUÉ?

-¿Cómo?

-¿No saldrás con nosotras?

-Chicas, de verdad quiero ir con ustedes, pero tengo que ensayar mis líneas…

-¡Mentira!- me interrumpió Mercedes- Ya te las sabes de memoria y no creo que prefieras quedarte en casa una noche de viernes repasando algo que puedes hacer después, a salir con tus amigas.

-Bueno, pues…Finn llegará temprano, y…

-¿Se echarán un polvo?- preguntó Mercedes.

-¿Se pondrán a rocanrolear?- inquirió Quinn.

Tina nos miró sumamente confundida.

-Chicas, necesito sexo- admití- Finn y yo hicimos el amor justo después de haber conseguido el papel, y fue…algo muy dulce, hermoso. Pero estoy buscando algo…salvaje.

-¿La señorita Rachel Hudson quiere hacer lo sucio, demasiado sucio?- Mercedes rió- ¡Creí que una tenías obsesión con la limpieza!

-Ya han pasado varias semanas- dije- Últimamente sueño que le provoco a Finn un "accidente" por lo intenso de la situación. ¡Y él ya ni siquiera sufre de aquel inconveniente!

-¡Esta plática se está poniendo interesante!- exclamó Mercedes.

-¿Y tienes que sacarlo a relucir en medio del desayuno?- preguntó Tina.

-Es enserio- continué- Lo único que quiero en este momento…es sentir el peso de Finn en mi cuerpo.

-Entonces ve a un prostíbulo.

-O rétalo a jugar futbol americano.

-Esto no es gracioso, chicas- me quejé- Estoy…necesitada, y no puedo parar.

-¿Y cuál es el problema?- preguntó Mercedes- ¡Duermes con él todas las noches!

-Discúlpame, pero en un matrimonio, no todo es llegar a la tercera base.

-Oh, ¿no?- preguntó Quinn- Rayos, entonces Noah y yo estamos perdidos.

-Hablo enserio, y no soy una pervertida, es solo que…

-Lo necesitas- terminó Mercedes por mí- Lo que ninguna de nosotras entiende es como te contradices a ti misma. ¿Quieres hacerlo con Finn todas las noches o no?

Lo pensé por un momento.

-¡Pues sí!- grité- ¡Sí quiero! ¡Quiero que Finn se introduzca en mí, y que me haga sentir la mujer más poderosa de la tierra!

Las otras personas que desayunaban ahí se voltearon para mirarme apenas me callé, y uno de los meseros derramó el jugo de naranja que estaba sirviendo en el piso por observarme a mí.

Poco a poco, me fui hundiendo en mi asiento.

-¿Cambiamos otra vez de tema?- pregunté.

* * *

><p>Y aquel viernes, en el que yo había cancelado mi plan con las chicas de salir, decidí que sería una buena noche para pasar en casa con mi esposo. Lamentablemente, los planes de él eran algo diferentes.<p>

-Hola, señor Finn Hudson, ¿Cómo le ha ido en el trabajo?

-Muy bien-dijo, ignorando mi voz seductora- Estoy muy cansado.

-¿Tan cansado como para no hacerlo?- pregunté, quitándome lentamente mi vestido.

-Lo siento, Rach, pero de verdad estoy muerto.

Me crucé de brazos y suspiré.

-Bueno, supongo que te dejaré descansar.

Finn se acercó y me dio un beso en la frente.

-Gracias…

* * *

><p>-¿Así que no lo hicieron?- preguntó Quinn por teléfono al día siguiente, en la mañana.<p>

-No- respondí, con tristeza- Me dijo que estaba muy cansado.

-Qué suerte tienes- aquello me sorprendió-Yo estoy teniendo un ataque de ansiedad.

Sonaba algo malhumorada. Temí lo peor.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunté- Es sábado. Puedes estar en casa todo el día con Noah y Claire.

-¡Y ese es el problema!- exclamó- ¡Noah y yo ya lo hemos hecho dos veces hoy! ¡Parece que lo único que él planea hacer este fin de semana es estar en la cama!

-Qué suerte tienes- le dije.

Quinn suspiró frustrada.

-¿Y está él ahora contigo?

-Claro que no, si así fuera, no podría expresarme como quisiera. Estoy en la cocina. Piensa que le estoy preparando un café.

-Entonces no te olvides del café…

-Anoche Noah y yo nos quedamos tomados de la mano viendo a Claire dormir. Él me miraba a los ojos…yo miraba el estante donde se encontraba la revista _In Style_ que me moría por leer…

-Y aquí vamos otra vez…-comenté.

-Se siente bien ser sarcástica…

-Deberías hablar con Noah- le sugerí.

-No puedo hablar con él- respondió- Está disfrutando su fin de semana.

-Demonios…-murmuró.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- pregunté.

-Se escuchan pasos que vienen hacía aquí- dijo- Espero que sea un fantasma y no Puckerman viniendo para volver a tener sexo conmigo.

-Ahora creo que estás en problemas…

-Debería ser capaz de hacerlo, Rachel, amo a Noah, pero no lo puedo amar tan seguido. No soy del tipo de chicas que pasan fines de semana románticos.

-Bueno, eso ya lo sabía…

-Ahora ya me voy…Noah está llegando…

-¡Hasta luego!

Pero ya me había colgado. Y a pesar de la ligera y sana envidia que tenía por el fin de semana que le había tocado a ella, solté una carcajada.

Quinn siempre sería la misma…

* * *

><p>Y ese mismo día, decidí actuar. Finn Hudson no se escaparía de mí esta vez.<p>

-¿Hola?

-¡Finn!

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Cómo está el trabajo?

-Bien, no ha sido muy agitado el día de hoy.

-Me alegro-dije- Entonces… ¿crees que podrías venir a casa temprano? Te tengo una sorpresa…

-Ehh…sí, claro, ya lo veré. Yo te llamó.

-¡Muy bien!

-Te amo, Rach. Nos vemos…

-Yo también te amo. Esperaré tu llamada…

Sonreí de oreja a oreja. Aquella parte del plan había tenido éxito. Esperaba que el plan en general, también.

* * *

><p>Mercedes llegó al poco tiempo con una enorme bolsa de Victoria Secret´s.<p>

-¡Mira lo que he conseguido!

-¡Oh, Dios mío!- exclamé- ¡Es fabuloso! ¡Te quiero!

-Y dime, ¿a qué se debe todo esto?

-Quiero prepararle una sorpresa a Finn- respondí- Quiero que sea una noche romántica, pero sobretodo…productiva.

-Oh, ya veo. Pues aquí tienes lo que necesitas…

-Eso sí- dije- Tampoco quiero parecer una zorra…

Mercedes soltó una carcajada.

-Lo siento, es inevitable.

Le aventé un cojín en la cabeza.

* * *

><p>Media hora después, en mi closet…<p>

-Y… ¿Cómo le dijiste que quieres hacerlo con él?- me preguntó Mercedes.

-Pues…en realidad, solo le pedí que viniera temprano, y le dije que le tenía una sorpresa.

-Yo que tu usaría algo así como: "Quiero verte, y espero vértelo todo".

Solté una carcajada.

-Mmm…no. No soy tan directa.

-Qué suerte tienes- dijo- Yo suelo ser así… ¡y aparentemente eso ha hecho que los chicos me persigan!

Ahora no podía parar de reír.

-¿Con quién estás saliendo ahora?- le pregunté.

-Saldré con John- me informó- Justo hoy por la noche.

-Vaya…me alegro. Parece…decente.

-Lamentablemente, lo es…

No lo podía negar. Aquel chico parecía el pretendiente más educado.

-¡Pero sigamos con lo tuyo!- exclamó Mercedes- ¿Acaso es tan grave la situación para que tengas que montar todo este espectáculo?

Suspiré.

-Me siento como una virgen- con eso lo había dicho todo.

-¿Tocada por primera vez?- Mercedes sonrió.

-¿Enserio te vas a poner a recitar toda la canción?

* * *

><p>-Creo que este conjunto te quedará bien- dijo Mercedes- Es discretamente provocativo. Te ayudará.<p>

-Tal vez…

Mercedes se acercó a mi joyero y comenzó a revisar todo lo que tenía dentro.

Escogió unos aretes de diamantes que ella misma me había regalado por mi cumpleaños.

-¿Por qué esos?- pregunté- ¿No te parecen demasiado elegantes?

-Para nada- respondió- Además, los diamantes son los mejores amigos de una chica.

-Claro, Marilyn Monroe, ya lo he escuchado.

-¡Te verás increíble!

-Eso espero…

Y entonces, Mercedes y yo escuchamos que la puerta se había abierto. Finn estaba en casa. Antes de lo que esperaba. Entré en pánico. Mercedes estaba ahí, y yo no tenía puesto mi conjunto seductor.

-¡Mercedes, Finn está aquí!- susurré, desesperada.- ¡Tienes que esconderte! ¡Necesito sexo!

-¡Pero si te estoy ayudando a crear tu atuendo!

-¿Y en qué momento crees que me lo pondré?- inquirí- ¡Finn está aquí! ¡No puede verte!

-Cuando viajamos en tren nos tocó estar en una ratonera, ¿y ahora quieres que me quede dentro de tu diminuto closet mientras tú haces lo sucio?

-No quiero que te vea aquí…

Mercedes suspiró.

-Está bien- aceptó- Espero que lo disfrutes mucho porque no pienso volver a pasar por esto nunca más.

-¡Sí!- exclamé- ¡Date prisa!

-¡Rachel!- Finn gritó- ¡Estoy en casa!

Tomé las cosas que me había dado Mercedes, incluidos los diamantes, y me dirigí al baño velozmente.

Mercedes, que ya estaba lista para encerrarse en el closet, recordó algo y llamó mi atención.

-¿Qué sucede?- susurré.

Mi amiga me aventó un sostén.

-¡Lo olvidaste!

-Oh, ¡gracias!

Intenté cambiarme lo más rápido posible, y al poco tiempo, Finn llegó a la habitación.

-¿Rach?

-¡Enseguida salgo!- grité.

-¿Estás bien?

-¡Sí!- respondí- ¡Ya voy!

No había estado prevenida de que aquel conjunto era dificilísimo de poner. Me caí un par de veces tratando de metérmelo. Me miré al espejo y cepillé mi cabello enmarañado. Me puse algo de labial, rímel, los diamantes…y salí.

Me paré haciendo una postura, y mirando a Finn seductoramente.

-Wow- fue todo lo que pudo decir.

Sonreí. Al parecer, aquel atuendo de zorra que Mercedes había elegido había dado resultado.

Finn se había quedado con la boca abierta.

Me acerqué a él y puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-No me llamaste- le recordé.

-Ehh…sí, bueno, es que…preferí venir solo así.

-Ya veo- dije- ¿Estás preparado para tu sorpresa?

Lo fui empujando lentamente hacia la cama, y una vez que él estuvo sentado, me puse encima.

-Me gusta cómo te ves- le dije, besándole el cuello- Sorprendido…

-Ehh…pues vaya que lo estoy…

Lo besé y sonreí.

-Me alegro…

Finn parecía disfrutar lo que estaba haciendo, y por poco pensé que se me haría lo que estaba esperando. Bueno, pues…estaba equivocada.

-Y también me alegro que hayas decidió llegar más temprano- continué- Porque una sola noche no va a ser suficiente para satisfacerme…

-Rachel…hablando de eso…

-Shh…- lo volví a besar- No digas nada.

Finn me correspondió al beso, y estuve a punto de quitarle la camisa, cuando me detuvo en seco.

-¿Ahora qué?- pregunté.

-Hay algo que quiero decirte- explicó- He venido antes porque…más tarde me ocuparé.

-¿Cómo?

-La distribuidora de comidas se retrasó- dijo- Y llegarán en tres horas. Larry y yo vamos a acomodar todo de una vez.

-¿Y tus meseros?- pregunté- ¿No pueden hacerlo?

-Lo había pensado, pero…debido al retraso, ya no pueden quedarse. Es fin de semana, lo tienen libre.

Suspiré.

-Lo siento, Rach- me dijo- Llegaré en la noche, pero…ya será muy tarde.

Y en ese momento, Mercedes salió del armario.

-Bueno, ya que no lo harán, era mejor salirme de aquí- comentó- Hace un calor terrible. Si no fuera porque sé que estuve encerrada, pensaría que he llegado a la menopausia. Gracias al cielo, no es el caso. Oh, bueno. Creo que mejor me voy. Hasta luego, Finn, Rachel.

Y salió de la habitación como si hubiera salido del dentista. Aliviada de que ya no tenía que soportar más aquello.

Finn se quedó perplejo.

* * *

><p>Y a la semana siguiente…<p>

-Basta, Rachel, tienes que salir de esta depresión- me pidió Quinn.

-Claro, como tú te la pasaste todo el fin en la cama…

-Y ha sido la más maravillosa experiencia de mi vida- comentó con sarcasmo.

-Rachel, no puede ser tan malo…-comenzó Tina.

-¡Claro que lo es!- exclamé- ¡Una semana! ¡Una semana desde mi plan! Me siento miserable…

Mercedes suspiró.

-Yo también- dijo- He terminado con John.

-¿Porqué?- quisimos saber todas.

-Pensé que él sería el indicado…-comenté.

-Podría haber sido él- asintió- Pero es…demasiado elegante para mí.

-¿Creí que eso era lo que te gustaba?- supuso Tina.

-Elegantes, sí. Dependientes de los padres, no.

Quinn soltó una carcajada.

-¿Qué dices?

-Así es…-admitió Mercedes- ¿Su último convertible? Regalo de sus padres. Además, todavía vive con ellos. Me invitó a comer para que los conociera. Lo rechacé. No pude hacerlo.

-Adiós pretendiente número tres- dijo Tina.

-¿Te das cuenta de que solo quedan dos?- preguntó Quinn- Ya llegará el momento de que tomes una decisión.

Mercedes tenía la mirada perdida.

-Espero que no sea pronto…-dio otro largo suspiro- ¿Podemos cambiar de tema?

Tina sonrió.

-Bueno, pues…les diré que…estoy feliz con la nueva niñera- admitió- Es tranquila, le gusta jugar con Danny, y esta siempre que la necesito.

-Eso es buena señal- dijo Quinn- mientras no se quiera meter con tu esposo…

Tina la ignoró.

-Por eso…-continuó- He decidido que volveré a trabajar.

Todas nos sobresaltamos.

-Aún no he buscado nada-dijo- Pero lo empezaré a hacer. Tengo que encontrar algo, quiero hacerlo, y también…me ayudará a despejar mi mente de todo lo que ha pasado.

-Te felicito- le dije- Encontrarás algo a tu medida.

-Gracias, Rachel.

-Y yo, en cambio, no tengo tan buenas noticias- comentó Quinn- Más bien son terribles.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Es Claire?

-¿Noah te ha vuelto a hacer lo mismo?

Quinn negó con la cabeza.

-Algo mucho peor-dijo- Mi suegra vendrá a Nueva York.

-¿Qué?

¿Enserio?

Mercedes soltó una risotada y Quinn le mandó una mirada asesina.

-Sí- admitió- La señora Puckerman vendrá a visitarnos. No entiendo porqué. No vino cuando nació Claire…

-Recuerda que se te adelantó…

-Aún así, no vino- continuó- La vi solamente veinte segundos en mi boda, y después de todo este tiempo, le pareció adecuado venir. ¡Ahora tendré que esconder todo mi tocino para que la madre de Noah no me mande al infierno!

-Bueno, ve que hay algo positivo-dijo Tina- Dejarás de consumir toda esa grasa…

-No funciona- intervino Mercedes- Yo ya lo intenté…

* * *

><p>Y esa noche, finalmente mi esposo se encontraba libre. No iba a ser fácil, lo tenía claro, pero lo volvería a intentar.<p>

Ambos entramos a la habitación, y Finn no parecía nada excitado. Comenzó a masticar goma de mascar, y me miró sin intención de decirme nada.

-Te…ves muy guapo- le dije.

-Tú también, Rach.

Sin pensarlo, me acerqué a él y lo besé apasionadamente sin importarme nada.

Finn comenzó a forcejear y temí que ahora ya no me quisiera. No me había correspondido al beso y me estaba apartando.

-¿Qué pasa?

Finn parecía a punto de ahogarse.

-¡El chicle! ¡Podrías avisar!

Finn comenzó a darse palmadas en el pecho y yo solo lo contemplé con las manos sobre el rostro.

-Ya…me lo tragué.

-Oh, Dios…Lo siento-me disculpé- Con otro beso te sentirás mucho mejor…

Lo besé una vez más, y justo cuando creí que llegaríamos a la cama, Finn me miró preocupado.

-Rachel, creo que deberías estudiar tus líneas…

-Ya las estudié…

-En verdad-dijo- Deberías de dar otro repaso.

Suspiré frustrada. ¿Qué demonios pasaba con él? ¿Qué acaso se había cansado de mí? No quise ni imaginarme lo que pasaba por su mente, así que me resigné, y pasamos otra noche más sin sexo.

Me puse a estudiar mi libreto a regañadientes, y dormí dándole la espalda a Finn.

* * *

><p>-He considerado operarme los senos- les anuncié a las chicas, un día, en la boutique de Mercedes.<p>

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Tina.

-Ya no soy atractiva para Finn.

-Oh, Dios, primero era la nariz, y ahora esto- se quejó Mercedes- Rachel, Finn te ama tal y como eres.

-Y entonces… ¿por qué ya no quiere hacerlo conmigo?

-Puede que tenga un desequilibrio- me explicó Quinn- A veces, con el exceso de trabajo y la falta de este tipo de actividad, los hombres se acostumbran y al dejar de hacerlo, se olvidan, digamos de esa "adicción".

-Eso me parece una total mentira- comentó Mercedes.

-Y yo qué más quisiera que a Noah le sucediera….-Quinn suspiró.

En ese momento, Maxime llegó alegremente cantando una canción francesa.

-¡Hola, chicas!- sonrió al vernos y se acercó a saludarnos.- ¿Cómo están?

-Muy bien- respondieron Tina y Quinn.

-¿Cómo has estado tú?- preguntó Tina.

-¡Genial!- admitió él- Se los digo chicas, Bruno y yo vamos enserio, no faltará mucho para el enlace.

-Y justo cuando pensé que nadie más se casaría…-comenté- Aquí vienen tú y Bruno.

Maxime sonrió, emocionado, y después me miró con preocupación.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?

Supe que Mercedes, a un lado mío, le estaba diciendo algo por señas.

-¡Vi eso!

Mercedes bajó la vista.

-Rachel no está teniendo nada de…nada.

Maxime abrió los ojos como platos, y se acercó a abrazarme.

-Querida, no sé como sea la situación con Finn… ¡pero tendrás que meter algo ahí antes de que se cierre!

-¡MAXIME!-gritamos a coro.

-No entiendo porque siempre me regañan-suspiró- Solo trato de dar buenos consejos.

-Ya somos dos, compañero- agregó Mercedes.

* * *

><p>Caminé por el Upper East Side con la intención de llegar al departamento. Finn se aparecería hasta en la noche, y probablemente solo para dormir.<p>

Llegué al edificio, y estaba sacando mis llaves cuando recibí un mensaje.

Era Finn.

_Rachel:_

_Sé que no hemos tenido mucho tiempo para estar juntos, pero te compensaré esta noche. Arréglate porque estaré ahí antes de las nueve. Te amo._

_Finn_

Afortunadamente, ninguno de los vecinos estaba cerca, y me puse a brincar como una niña pequeña y emocionada. ¡Esta vez sería enserio! ¡Finn y yo lo haríamos!

-¡Voy a hacer lo sucio! ¡Voy a hacer lo sucio!- canté.

Uno de los intendentes pasó por ahí y me miró extraño.

-Lo…lo siento- me disculpé-¡ Hasta luego!

Y entré al departamento sin borrarme la sonrisa de la cara.

* * *

><p>Miré el reloj, faltaba un cuarto para las nueve. Había decidido no ponerme ningún traje exótico de lencería, sino más bien un vestido corto y elegante, además de provocativo. Finn me llevaría algo y no quería que con lo que primero me viera fuera mi ropa interior. Aún así, de cualquier manera, las prendas que usara terminarían en el suelo al poco tiempo.<p>

Esperé a Finn, y cuando finalmente llegó, me aventé a sus brazos.

-¿Estás lista?- me preguntó.

-¡Sí!- exclamé, tomándolo de la mano, dirigiéndome a la habitación.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó, confundido.

-A la habitación… ¿no lo vamos a hacer?

-Ehh…estaba pensando llevarte a otro lugar, Rach…

-Oh

* * *

><p>Y al poco tiempo, Finn y yo nos encontrábamos en un bar de karaoke cerca de la Quinta Avenida. Habíamos pedido unas copas y el único que parecía disfrutarlo era él.<p>

Tal vez debería de olvidarme de aquella estupidez. Finn y yo no lo haríamos esa noche, y como estaban las cosas, probablemente nunca.

Finn me sorprendió tomándome de la mano y mirándome directamente a los ojos.

-Quiero hablar de nosotros, Rach…

Entré en pánico.

-¿Quieres el divorcio?

Finn soltó una carcajada.

-¡Claro que no!- exclamó-¡Ni aunque estuviera loco!

-¿Entonces?

-Quiero que platiquemos, como dos adultos que se aman…

-¿Por…?

-Unos tipos en la cafetería estaban hablando de que las mujeres prefieren que los hombres les hablen, se conecten con ellas, las saquen a citas, y no estén pensando en sexo todo el tiempo. Dijeron que les ha dado resultado para mantener viva su relación y decidí intentarlo.

Sonreí debido a la inocencia con la que me comentaba aquello.

-Pues resulta que tú tienes una esposa que piensa todo lo contrario- le dije-Me encanta cuando me dices cosas lindas, pero tú no necesitas intentarlo. Lo haces todos los días. Y yo…bueno, en este momento te necesito más que nunca…dentro de mí.

Finn soltó una carcajada, y le pidió al mesero más copas.

* * *

><p>Una hora después, el karaoke estaba disponible, y Finn y yo, un poco ebrios. Ambos reímos y subimos al escenario.<p>

-¡Pero miren quienes están aquí!-gritó el presentador-¿Son…?

-Finn y Rachel Hudson- anunció Finn.

Tomé la mano de mi esposo y asentí riendo.

-¡El matrimonio Hudson!- gritó el encargado-¡Un aplauso, por favor!

Todos los presentes empezaron a vitorearnos y la música comenzó.

Finn y yo tomamos nuestros micrófonos, y comenzamos a bailar, descoordinados, como siempre.

Finn fue el primero en cantar…

_I wasn't jealous before we met  
>Now every man I see is a potential threat<br>And I'm possessive, it isn't nice  
>You've heard me saying that smoking was my only vice<br>But now it isn't true  
>Now everything is new<br>And all I've learned has overturned  
>I beg of you<em>

_Don't go wasting your emotion  
>Lay all your love on me<em>

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mirando a Finn, me acerqué el micrófono, y comencé a seguir mi parte.

_It was like shooting a sitting duck  
>A little small talk, a smile and baby I was stuck<br>I still don't know what you've done with me  
>A grown-up woman should never fall so easily<br>I feel a kind of fear  
>When I don't have you near<br>Unsatisfied, I skip my pride  
>I beg you dear<em>

_Don't go wasting your emotion  
>Lay all your love on me<br>Don't go sharing your devotion  
>Lay all your love on me<em>

Debo admitir que el ambiente era muy divertido, y Finn y yo teníamos a nuestro público muy entretenido…

_I've had a few little love affairs  
>They didn't last very long and they've been pretty scarce<em>

_I used to think that was sensible  
>It makes the truth even more incomprehensible<br>'Cause everything is new  
>And everything is you<br>And all I've learned has overturned  
>What can I do<em>

_Don't go wasting your emotion  
>Lay all your love on me<br>Don't go sharing your devotion  
>Lay all your love on me<br>_

Al terminar, nuestro público nos ovacionó de pie. Habíamos sido la sensación aquella noche, e incluso, unas pocas personas me reconocieron y me pidieron un autógrafo.

Después de todo, la idea de Finn no había sido tan mala…

* * *

><p>Llegamos a casa y Finn me llevó cargando a la habitación. Por alguna razón que no lograba recordar, estaba muriéndome de la risa, y Finn trataba de calmarme, pero ya se la había contagiado también a él.<p>

-¡Y yo que pensé, que lo que tenías planeado era tener sexo conmigo!-exclamé, entre risas- ¡Debo de estar desesperada!

Una vez en la cama, Finn y yo nos miramos.

-¿Quieres hacerlo ahora?-preguntó.

Solté una carcajada. ¿Hablaba enserio? ¿Esta vez lo conseguiría? Tratar de que él lo hiciera conmigo había parecido ser una misión imposible… ¿realmente la cumpliría?

-Muy bien- le dije- Solo que…me cambiaré.

Finn sonrió.

-Aquí te espero…

Al llegar al baño, me quedé solamente en ropa interior, y me lavé la cara. Quería estar consciente de la experiencia. Fiel a mi costumbre, me cepillé los dientes, y me arreglé el cabello. Estaba lista.

Salí del baño, y mi sonrisa se desvaneció. Finn se había quedado dormido.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, desperté algo confundida. Me senté y contemplé la luz del sol desde la ventana. Finn se despertó enseguida, y también estaba muy adormilado.<p>

-Ya amaneció- observó.

Asentí.

Di un largo bostezo, y me dispuse a salirme de la cama, pero Finn me detuvo.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Parece un lindo día- respondí- Iré a correr a Central Park, y después, supongo que desayunaré con las chicas.

Finn tomó mi mano, y me acercó a él…

-No corras tanto…-dijo- Ven aquí.

-¿Y qué hay de lo de anoche?- quise saber, tomándole el pelo.

-Olvídalo-sonrió- Aparentemente, eso no es lo que tú quieres…

Le devolví la sonrisa, y dejé que me tomara en sus brazos.

De nuevo en la cama, comenzamos a besarnos, ahora más despiertos que nunca.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? De verdad espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Si es así, por favor, por favor,dejen reviews :) <strong>**Sé que lo pido mucho, pero en realidad, no es mucho, ¿o sí? jajaja eso fue muy malo. Oh, bueno.**** Me gustaría saber si alguna parteial les gusto, o también, que creen que sucederá después, no sé, ¡lo que quieran! xD La canción es Lay All Your Love On Me, de ABBA :)****Con suerte, los próximos capítulos estarán llenos de comedia (?, y supongo que...habrá sorpresas :) ¡Gracias por leer! Nos seguimos leyendo...**


	21. Upper Rachel Side

**¡Holaaaaa lectores! Doble actualización xD Antes que nada, muchas gracias por sus reviews. Me dio gusto saber que el capítulo anterior fue bueno. Este capítulo, se los confieso, ha sido espontáneo, y probablemente es el más corto que he escrito. Se enfoca más que nada en Rachel, y sus conflictos entre Broadway, sus amigas, y Finn. A pesar de que no es el mejor (eso creo), espero que lo disfruten porque a partir de aquí las cosas serán diferentes. Me he entretenido con él y gracias a él creo que pueden darse una idea de lo que viene en camino, claro, si las cosas no cambian, porque todo puede pasar. Agradecería muchisimo sus reviews, y así, me dedicaré a escribir el siguiente de inmediato. Por favor, necesito su opinión, porque sinceramente, no tengo idea de lo que puedan pensar xD...¡Disfruten!**

**Aviso: La serie Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de FOX, Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuck e Ian Brennan. Yo solo los uso para entretenerme escribiendo :)**

* * *

><p>Al recorrer Nueva York, no pude evitar suponer que yo me había convertido en el centro. El centro de los dos lados más solicitados y famosos de la Gran Manzana, por decirlo así…<p>

Me encontré con Kate en un café de la Quinta Avenida a comienzos de Junio. Mi amiga y asistente tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cuando me reuní con ella en su mesa.

-¿Puede haber algo más?- pregunté, sorprendida.

Kate asintió.

-Siéntate, por favor…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Estaba pensando…-comenzó- que estaría bien si tomaras un pequeño curso antes de comenzar con la obra.

Levanté una ceja.

-No estoy cuestionando tu talento, Rachel- me dijo- Solo que…como ya llevas dos años inactiva, sería mejor que fueras a practicar un poco con los profesionales, tus antiguos maestros. ¡Tienes que estar completamente fresca en tu primer día!

Solté una carcajada.

-Desde luego, Kate…-le dije- Tengo que ponerme al día con las técnicas que se requieren…

* * *

><p>Dos días después, me uní al taller del maestro Andrew Rivers, uno de mis favoritos en Julliard.<p>

-¡Rachel!- exclamó al verme- ¡Hace tanto tiempo que moría por saber de ti!

Sonreí con culpabilidad.

-Lo siento, maestro. Mi vida…ha cambiado mucho.

Mi maestro asintió.

-Tu asistente me lo contó. Y debo decirte…felicidades. ¿Un Tony y un marido en menos de cinco años? Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

Me acerqué y le di un abrazo.

-Gracias, maestro…

* * *

><p>Y dejando a un lado mi vida profesional, que últimamente me mantenía muy ocupada, volví al Manhattan al que ya estaba acostumbrada…<p>

-¡Te ves genial!- exclamó Tina, mientras Mercedes nos mostraba una fotografía de ella en el _New York Times_, sacada de un evento de caridad al que había asistido.

-¡Lo sé!- acordó ella- Me veo radiante, fabulosa…

-Y feliz- observé- Y ese vestido, Mercedes…El idiota de Freddy verá esto y morirá.

-Es asombroso-continuó Tina- La primera vez que él te verá después de que lo rechazaste. ¡Se lo merece!

Quinn nos miró con fastidio.

-¿Porqué seguimos hablando acerca de él?- preguntó, malhumorada- Él la lastimó, está fuera de la jugada. Se acabó. Vamos a hablar de algo más, ¿de acuerdo?

-Bien.

-Como quieras.

-De acuerdo.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, Tina decidió hablar.

-Pero de verdad, creo que morirá, y lo tiene merecido.

-¡Muy bien!- exclamó Quinn- Ha sido suficiente.

-Alguien está de mal humor- observó Mercedes.

Quinn suspiró frustrada.

-Mi suegra está aquí- nos informó- Lo único que hace criticarme.

-Vaya.

-La recibí con mi mejor cara el día de ayer, y lo primero que me dijo fue: Vaya, creo que el embarazo te ha afectado. ¿Es enserio? ¿Ustedes creen que he engordado?

-Claro que no- repuso Mercedes- La que ha engordado ha sido yo, y aún así, me veo fantástica.

-Chicas…

-No lo sé- dijo Quinn- Me he visto las caderas, y ya no son lo mismo…

-Chicas…

-¡Qué más daría yo por tener caderas! Mi trasero es enorme.

-Pero eso es bueno, supongo…

-¡CHICAS!

Las tres voltearon a verme algo distraídas.

-¿Qué pasa, Rachel?- preguntó Tina.

-He estado yendo a un taller de interpretación con el maestro Rivers, ¿lo recuerdan? Tomé clases con él en Julliard.

-¡Oh, claro!- exclamó Mercedes- Aquel tipo canoso de lentes.

Asentí.

-Es bueno que te prepares antes de regresar- me felicitó Tina.

-¿Y él no se la pasa criticándote?- preguntó Quinn.

-Qué horror tener una suegra así-comentó Mercedes- Otra de las razones por las cuales no pienso casarme…

-No todas las suegras son malas…-comenzó Tina.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Al parecer, lo que pasaba conmigo era muy poco a comparación de las suegras.

Afortunadamente, la mía- Carole- era todo lo contrario a la de Quinn.

* * *

><p>-Estoy muy feliz por ti, Rach- me dijo Finn, mientras desayunábamos por la mañana- Falta muy poco para que vuelvas a los escenarios. ¡No puedo esperar!<p>

-Yo tampoco- admití- Y aunque no lo creas…estoy algo nerviosa.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé- admití- Será como empezar de nuevo.

-Lo harás excelente- me dijo- Y yo estaré ahí apoyándote.

Solté una carcajada.

-Sin embargo, creo que lo mejor será que Rachel Hudson será el nombre que se encontrará en la marquesina del teatro.

Finn sonrió, y se acercó para besarme.

-¿Quién dijo que no podríamos tenerlo todo?

* * *

><p>Días después, mientras caminaba, o más bien corría por Manhattan, sosteniendo bolsas de compras, mi agenda, y revistas y periódicos que había comprado en un kiosco, mi teléfono celular sonó, y con algo de dificultad, lo busqué entre mi bolso y contesté.<p>

Era Finn.

-¿Hola?

-Hola, Rach…¿estás ocupada?

-Acabo de salir de mi taller y fui a hacer unas compras… ¡no se trata de zapatos, te lo aseguro!

Finn soltó una risita.

-Está bien, yo solo…quería decirte que me encuentro en Brooklyn.

-¿En Brooklyn?- pregunté- ¿Qué haces ahí?

-He venido a supervisar la otra cafetería, y tengo algo de tiempo libre, ¿te gustaría venir a acompañarme?

Miré todas las cosas que venía cargando conmigo, pero sinceramente, no me importó. Finn haría cualquier cosa por mí y yo tendría que devolverle el favor.

-Claro- le dije- En cuanto pueda estoy ahí.

-Perfecto- parecía emocionado- ¿Sabes la dirección, no es así?

-Creo recordarla.

-Gracias, Rach. Te amo.

-Y yo a ti…

* * *

><p>Al poco tiempo, me subí al primer taxi que me encontré.<p>

-A Brooklyn, por favor.

-Lo siento, yo no voy a Brooklyn.

Mi indignación fue completa.

¿Por qué demonios me decía eso?

Claro, sabía que Brooklyn no era precisamente el lugar favorito de los neoyorkinos, pero para llegar a ese extremo…

-Bueno, gracias…-repliqué, malhumorada, sacando mis cosas de nuevo.

Caminé un par de calles más hasta que me detuve en el metro.

El tiempo amenazaba lluvia, así que no me quedó otra alternativa.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegué, identifiqué la otra cafetería Hudson´s, y un poco cansada, entré al lugar.<p>

No había muchos clientes, y Finn estaba sentado en la barra. Se volteó apenas escuchó la puerta.

Me acerqué a él y lo saludé con un beso.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó.

-Tuve que caminar desde el metro hasta aquí en estos tacones, y me duelen los pies.

-¿Porqué no los cargas y usas tenis deportivos como todo el mundo?- preguntó sonriendo.

Lo miré con suspicacia.

-Espera un segundo- le dije- Podrás sacarme de Manhattan, pero no me sacarás de mis Louboutins.

-Entonces no te quejes de ellos…

-Cierto- acordé- Últimamente tengo otras cosas de que quejarme. Ni siquiera trabajando me había visto tan apresurada.

-¿Ha sido una mala idea venir aquí?- preguntó.

-¡No!- exclamé- Para nada. Es solo que he estado todo el día dando vueltas. Lo siento.

Finn me contempló por un momento.

-¿Quieres café?

-¡Por favor!

* * *

><p>Finn y yo regresamos a Manhattan en un taxi menos discriminatorio, y al subir al departamento, mi teléfono sonó.<p>

Finn me pidió que lo contestara.

Era Mercedes.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunté, un poco cansada.

-Tengo que contarte algo.

-¿Ahora qué pasa?

-Es mi cabello. Me lo teñí.

-¿Y qué tiene de malo?

-Quise que fuera rojo, para tener un look parecido al que una vez llevó Rihanna.

-¿Y?

-Me pasé de tiempo… ¡y ahora está rosa! ¡Está rosa, Rachel! ¡Mi cabello es rosa!

-Oh, por Dios, ¿porqué no fuiste con el estilista?

-Compré el tinte y decidí que lo haría yo misma- dijo- No pensé que sería tan difícil. ¡Ahora no podré salir a la calle!

Finn se percató de mi expresión incómoda y me miró preocupado.

Por medio de señas, le dije que todo estaba bien.

-Traté de lavarlo, pero se me ha decolorado más. ¡Parece una bola de chicle, Rachel!

-Mercedes…creo que esto lo hablamos luego…

-No cuelgues, por favor- pidió- Esto…me está afectando. Creo que tendré que ponerme una mascada en la cabeza.

-¿Y el estilista?- pregunté- ¿No lo podrá arreglar?

-Está saturado- sollozó-¡Me veo idéntica a Frenchy_, _de _Grease_! ¡He tenido el mismo problema que ella!

-¿Está todo bien, Rach?- preguntó Finn.

-¡No, no está nada bien!- gritó Mercedes, por el teléfono, aturdiéndome- ¡Mi cabello es rosa!

* * *

><p>Una vez terminado el drama del cabello rosa, decidí apagar mi teléfono y me acosté en la cama. Finn se reunió conmigo y me miró nuevamente preocupado.<p>

-Tranquilízate, Finn- le dije- Todo está bien. Solo necesito descansar…

Mi esposo sonrió y comenzó a acariciarme el rostro.

-Entonces…no te molestaré.

Tomé la mano con la que me estaba acariciando, y la besé.

Al poco tiempo me quedé profundamente dormida, y él no se había separado de mí.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, después de que Finn volviera al trabajo, Tina llamó un poco alarmada.<p>

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunté- ¿Tú también tuviste problemas con un tinte?

-¿Un tinte?- estaba algo desconcertada- No, pero te tengo malas noticias. A Quinn le dio la gripe, y está sola en su departamento.

-¿Porqué Noah no está cuidando de ella?

-Porque tuvo que llevar a su madre al aeropuerto.

-Bueno, al menos con eso se sentirá un poco mejor-comenté- Creo que deberíamos ir a verla.

-Claro, nos vemos allá.

-De acuerdo.

* * *

><p>Y a pesar de que tenía mil cosas que hacer, decidí prepararle una sopa a Quinn, y al poco tiempo llegué a su departamento.<p>

Bridget, la niñera, me dejó entrar.

Quinn estaba postrada en su cama. Realmente se veía muy mal.

Tenía la nariz congestionada, los ojos hinchados, y estaba muy pálida.

-¿Rachel?

-Hola, Quinn- la saludé- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Fatal- admitió- Nunca me había enfermado así.

En ese momento soltó un terrible estornudo.

-Salud.

Mi amiga se limpió con un pañuelo.

-Gracias.

Mercedes y Tina llegaron minutos después, y tal y como supuse, Mercedes tenía una mascada en la cabeza.

-Es increíble- comenté.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Quinn?- preguntó Tina.

-Tal y como estoy.

-Te ves muy mal- observó Mercedes.

-Tú también- dijo Quinn- ¿Por qué demonios llevas eso en la cabeza?

Mercedes se quitó la mascada y todas nos quedamos con la boca abierta.

Al parecer, lo que decía era cierto, y no había exagerado ni un poco.

Su cabello era rosa. Tan rosa como la goma de mascar.

-Debes de ser una idiota para haberte pasado de tiempo- le dijo Quinn.

Mercedes la miró ofendida.

-Solo porque estás convaleciente, omitiré todos mis comentarios.

Tina y yo nos miramos, tratando de no reírnos.

Después de unos minutos, Tina nos miró, algo esperanzada.

-Bueno… ¿alguien tiene algo que decir?

-¡Tengo cabello de prostituta!- exclamó Mercedes, lamentándose.

Quinn se sobresaltó, y comenzó a toser sin poder controlarse, y Tina se acercó para darle un poco del té que se encontraba al lado de su cama.

Aquel era un día neoyorkino nada perfecto.

* * *

><p>Saliendo de la casa de Quinn, Tina me detuvo antes de que tomara un taxi.<p>

-Rachel, espera…

-¿Qué sucede?

-Quería…pedirte algo.

-Dime.

-Es vergonzoso- admitió- Pero, creo que eres la única disponible.

-Disponible entre comillas- la corregí- ¿De qué se trata?

-Necesito un compañero para mi grupo- admitió.

-¿Qué?

-Es solo esta tarde- dijo- Haremos unos ejercicios en pares, y me sugirieron que llevaran a alguien. Inmediatamente pensé en ti. Por favor, Rachel…

-Tina, tú ya me has llevado a esas reuniones, y sabes que no son mi estilo…

-No tiene nada que ver contigo- me aseguró- Es…por mí. Necesito tu ayuda.

Finalmente me resigné y acepté. No podía ser tan malo…

* * *

><p>-Quiero que le digan a su compañero, tres cosas que no pueden soportar de ustedes. Tres defectos que quisieran cambiar. Es difícil, señores, pero una vez que piensen en ellos, los admitirán, y una vez que los confiesen, se sentirán mejor.<p>

Tina sonrió.

-Bueno, tú ya lo sabes todo- dijo-Pero supongo que tengo que hablar…

-Adelante.

-Yo…no soporto ser tan aprensiva- admitió, cabizbaja- Tampoco soporto ser demandante, y mucho menos, histérica.

Miré a Tina. Parecía haberme describido a mí, pero si así se sentía ella, no había más que apoyarla.

-Decir esto me está haciendo sentir mejor- dijo.

Sonreí.

-Es bueno poder ayudar…

* * *

><p>Los días fueron pasando muy rápido. Incluso aunque solo se trataban de dos. Me quedaba solamente una semana y tres días para prepararme. A partir de ahí, mi vida sería Broadway, y era un poco triste darme cuenta de que en cierta forma, mis amigas y Finn pasarían a segundo lugar.<p>

Por lo pronto, seguí con mi rutina, y mientras esperaba el autobús para dirigirme al taller, mi café caliente, las compras en Prada y la nueva edición de Vogue fueron mi consuelo.

No quería decir que iba a extrañar precisamente el ocio. Pero probablemente extrañaría ser la típica ama de casa que espera a su marido todos los días, porque ahora Finn me esperaría a mí. Y también extrañaría ser la amiga que está ahí cuando la necesitan…

* * *

><p>Después de un día de práctica, Quinn me llamó.<p>

-Gracias por prepararme aquella sopa, Rachel- me dijo. Aún se escuchaba un poco congestionada- Ahora me siento mucho mejor. En unos días volveré al trabajo.

-Me alegro, Quinn- le dije- Pero me siento mal. El taller me ha tenido algo ocupada… ¿has hablado con las chicas?

-Desde luego- contestó- Mercedes recuperó su negro cabello. Es un alivio, verdaderamente. Me estaba cansando de los extraños nombres con los que se refería a él.

-Parece que aprendió la lección- dije, entre risas.

-¿Y tú, como has estado?- preguntó- Pareces estar fuera del mapa.

-He estado preparándome- respondí- Falta muy poco para el ensayo y necesitaba practicar. No recuerdo haber corrido tantas manzanas en menos de una semana.

-Es un récord- comentó.-Pero valdrá la pena.

-Gracias, Quinn…Por cierto, ¿qué pasó finalmente con tu suegra?

-Espero que no se vuelva a aparecer por aquí hasta la graduación de Claire.

-Para eso falta mucho…

-Por eso mismo.

Solté una carcajada, y entonces…mi teléfono me indicó que tenía otra llamada.

En esos días, no había podido evitar sentirme como el punto intermedio entre el Upper West Side y el Upper East Side. Una parada a la que todos acuden, pasan por ella, y tratan de vivir en ella a pesar de que ya está muy solicitada.

Tanto en mi vida personal como en la profesional.

* * *

><p>Aunque realmente me sentía más tranquila, aquel jueves por la noche tuve que desahogarme. Me estaba volviendo loca.<p>

Era como si, de pronto todos necesitaban mi ayuda. Y yo lo único que necesitaba era a Finn.

Kate, Mercedes, Quinn, Tina, el maestro Rivers, e incluso Maxime.

Los quería a todos, y no dudaba en apoyarlos, pero sentía que cada vez que ellos me necesitaban, el que tenía que ceder era Finn, y eso nos quitaba tiempo.

-Mi agenda está llena- me quejé- Me la paso recorriendo esta ciudad. Me parece que he cambiado mi número al 911 ¿no te parece? ¡Todos me necesitan!

Finn sonrió.

-Eso es porque eres una buena amiga, Rachel…

Me besó en la frente, y entonces yo comencé a comprender…

Yo nunca me negaba. Había estado ahí para Tina, Quinn, y Mercedes. No importaba lo que sucediera. No importaba si no pedían mi ayuda, o si solo necesitaban contarme algo, por muy irrelevante que fuera. Yo estaba ahí para ellas. Me había permitido ser accesible.

Tal y como aquellos dos puntos.

-Y ahora que regrese a Broadway…tendremos menos tiempo juntos- dije con tristeza.

Finn se puso de pie, y tomó mi mano.

-No te discutiré eso- dijo- Pero… ¿qué te parece si aprovechamos este momento?

-¿Cómo?

-Escapémonos

* * *

><p>Y justo como en los viejos tiempos, Finn y yo pasamos el resto del día en nuestro lugar. Un lugar en el que nadie podía molestarnos.<p>

Llegamos a Central Park, y nos situamos en nuestro árbol para contemplar el cielo.

Tal vez la mayor parte del tiempo las cosas se veían agitadas, y tenía que pasar de una a otra. Cumplir con mis obligaciones como profesional y como amiga…pero en ese momento, me quedé quieta.

Me recosté en las piernas de Finn, y ahí fue cuando dejé de sentir aquella sensación de estar corriendo por Manhattan.

Estaba en Central Park, desde luego, pero con el amor de mi vida, y por primera vez, el tiempo no pasaba rápido.

Y en efecto, ya no podía decir que me sentía como el Upper East Side o el Upper West Side, incluso aunque esta vez, literalmente, me encontraba en medio de los dos.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Como lo mencioné anteriormente, no es de lo mejor que pude haber escrito, pero digamos que aquí comienza "el nudo" de la historia, jajajaja. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y por favor, por favor, por favor, dejen reviews. Me encanta revisar el inbox y darme cuenta de que tengo algunos, jaja xD ¡Por favor!<strong>

**Para el próximo capítulo, me gustaría adelantarles que, probablemente, Finn y Rachel se meterán en problemas...**

**Por cierto, estaba pensando en algo. Si han seguido este fic, supongo que recuerdan el viaje que hicieron los chicos a Las Vegas. Bueno, se me ocurrió escribir un one-shot de todo el viaje, en el POV de Finn. ¿Qué les parece? ¿Les gustaría saber todo lo que ocurrió lejos de las chicas, fuera de Nueva York y como Puck hizo lo que hizo? ¡Solo avisenme y con gusto lo haré! xD Claro, si es una buena idea...¡Esperaré sus reviews! Nos seguimos leyendo...**


	22. Fantasías

**¡Holaaaaa lectores! Finalmente, he terminado el siguiente capítulo que esta vez es 100% Finchel. Espero que les guste de verdad. No diría que está subido de tono, pero les advierto, por si acaso xD Sé que el anterior no fue de lo mejor, y eso fue porque era más que nada espontáneo, pero este ya lo tenía algo planeado así que espero que les guste más. Me pude imaginar las situaciones y personalmente me pareció muy entretenido, al menos al escribirlo. Moriría por saber que les parece, así que por favor, dejen reviews después de leer. No importa si es solo una palabra, estaré feliz sabiendo lo que opinan xD...Bueno, ahora sí los dejaré leer. ¡Disfruten!**

**Aviso: La serie Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de FOX, Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuck e Ian Brennan. Yo solo los uso para entrenerme escribiendo :)**

* * *

><p>El viernes por la noche, las chicas y yo fuimos a la casa de Mercedes para rehacer nuestra vida universitaria.<p>

Organizamos una de nuestras tradicionales pijamadas, y comenzamos nuestra fiesta con la misma emoción de años atrás.

-Chicas, cada vez estoy más cerca del escenario-comenté- El curso del maestro Rivers me ha hecho recordar lo importante que son las técnicas del teatro musical y estoy encantada. Creo que he tomado la decisión correcta.

-Cariño, ese es tu mundo, tienes que vivirlo- me dijo Mercedes.

-¡No puedo esperar!- exclamé.

-Falta muy poco- me recordó Tina, sonriendo.

Quinn sonrió de oreja a oreja y dio un largo suspiro de felicidad.

-Me alegra que en esta pijamada haya otras cosas de que hablar.- dijo- En la universidad solo hablaban de chicos.

-Oh, lo vamos a hacer- dijo Mercedes- Esto apenas empieza.

-Creo que hubiera sido mejor que me quedara callada- murmuró Quinn para sí.

-Estoy feliz- dijo Mercedes- He empezado a salir con Richard y…

-¡Oh, Dios mío!- exclamó Tina, sobresaltándonos- ¡Entonces él es el indicado! ¡Estás feliz con él!

Mercedes la miró como si estuviera loca.

-Cálmate, pequeña adolescente, no estoy diciendo que estoy enamorada.

-Mercedes se lo está tirando, es por eso que se encuentra feliz, ¿no es así?- inquirió Quinn, aburrida.

Mercedes sonrió.

-Hemos comenzado a tener fantasías, y se los digo, es demasiado excitante.

-Y cuando pensé que las cosas no se podían poner peor…-dijo Quinn.

-Hemos fingido ser un ladrón y una ama de casa- continuó Mercedes- Me ató las manos y después…

-Ya sabemos lo que sigue después, Mercedes, no necesitamos los detalles- la interrumpió Quinn.

Tina y yo nos miramos.

-Vaya.

-Nunca lo he intentado.

-¡Te estás tardando!

Quinn bajó la vista y dio un largo suspiro.

-De acuerdo, dejaré mi actitud de santurrona.- dijo- Noah y yo también lo hemos hecho, y la verdad…si es excitante. Él se ha disfrazado de bombero, de piloto…

Mercedes soltó una carcajada.

-Yo…no me siento capaz de hacerlo con Finn-admití-Cuando intento ser seductora, simplemente…no.

-No te creo- dijo Mercedes- Los vi despedirse esta tarde. Él no parecía contento de estar solo esta noche.

-Estaba perfectamente normal- la contradije- Más bien parecía feliz de que pasara una noche con ustedes…

-Lo siento, pero no-me interrumpió- Esa última mirada decía: "Quédate conmigo, y déjame que te coja."

-¡Mercedes, el lenguaje, por favor!- exclamó Tina.

-Es universal- Mercedes se encogió de hombros- Además… ¿quién nos va a escuchar? ¿Los travestis que se reúnen en la esquina y que nunca me dejan dormir por sus gritos? Sí, claro, los ofenderé demasiado.

Suspiré.

-Aún así, no creo que eso sea para nosotros…

-Puede que…de vez en cuando una pareja se deje llevar por esas acciones- comentó Tina.

-Oh, no, ¿tú también?- pregunté- Ahora sí que me siento una santurrona.

-Era cuestión de tiempo aceptarlo- dijo Mercedes.

Le arrojé la almohada que estaba sosteniendo.

-Me parece gracioso-admitió Quinn- Hace poco estabas necesitada y ahora no te sientes capaz de hacer eso, ¿qué sucedió contigo?

-No he sido capaz de llegar a ese extremo-confesé- ¡Y Finn! Bueno, si la "pervertida" soy yo, no espero que él me lo sugiera.

-Entonces tú toma la iniciativa…

-Ehh…tal vez después- dije- Primero tengo que concentrarme en mi trabajo.

-Y después ya no lo podrás complacer del mismo modo- me recordó Mercedes- Tienes que darle algo antes de que vuelvas a ocuparte, ¿no crees?

Lo pensé por un momento.

Realmente, no me imaginaba a Finn y a mí haciendo esas locuras, pero, siempre hay una primera vez…

* * *

><p>Las chicas y yo seguimos platicando y bebiendo vino, cuando tocaron a la puerta.<p>

Probablemente se trataba de nuestra cena.

Mercedes fue a atender, y una vez que desapareció, decidí seguirla para ayudarla.

Lo que no me esperaba era verla a pocos centímetros del repartidor que resultó ser… ¿Richard?

Comenzaron con lo suyo, e inmediatamente me sobresalté.

Mercedes se percató de mi presencia, y preferí escabullirme.

-¡Lo siento!- exclamé, y me alejé.

Me fui caminando sin darme la vuelta, y choqué contra la puerta del dormitorio, pegándome en el trasero.

Quinn y Tina salieron para ver qué había sucedido.

Yo aún permanecía en shock.

-¡Rachel!- Tina parecía asustada-¿Qué sucedió?

-¿Qué pasó con Mercedes?- preguntó Quinn, dispuesta a ir a buscarla.

La tomé de la manga de su pijama y la regresé a su lugar.

-No…pasa nada-dije, un poco turbada- Mercedes llegará en un momento con la comida…creo.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, exigí una explicación.<p>

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?- le pregunté.

Mercedes bajó la vista, avergonzada.

-Se trataba de una fantasía-admitió.-Pero ha sido ingeniosa, ¿no te parece? Richard llegando como un repartidor, y después tomándome, y…

-Lo que me parece es que tendrás que pagarme una radiografía del trasero, y una sesión de terapia con Quinn.

-Oh, vamos, no fue tan malo…si lo hubieras contemplado te pudieras haber dado una idea de lo que es este juego.

-¿Oh, sí?-pregunté- ¿Y querías que me quedara observándolos como una total pervertida? Cuando se trata de esos temas…yo prefiero hacerlo con amor.

Mercedes suspiró.

-Pues resulta que el amor es un juego que no sé jugar ni me interesa. Las fantasías, en cambio, son más fáciles que cualquier cosa, porque, obviamente, no tienen nada que ver con la realidad.

* * *

><p>Mientras disfrutaba de mis últimos días de ocio, me di cuenta de que yo también podía jugar.<p>

Estaba pensando en satisfacer a Finn por completo, y ya que estábamos dispuestos a lo que fuera, se lo sugerí una tarde.

-¿Nunca has tenido una fantasía de ese tipo?- le pregunté- Ya sabes, fingir que somos desconocidos, y después…-me acerqué a él y bajé mi mano hasta su trasero- Portarnos mal…

Finn me miró a los ojos y tragó saliva.

-La verdad, no-admitió-Pero…haré lo que quieras…

Entonces comencé a besarlo…

* * *

><p>Finn entró a la habitación un poco turbado, mientras yo lo esperaba en la cama. Tomó aire, y después se acercó.<p>

-¡Señora Hudson, esto es un asalto!

Di un grito, siguiendo el juego, y después lo miré algo desconcertada.

-Espera…se supone que eres un ladrón, ¿cómo sabes mi apellido?

-Oh-Finn estaba confundido- ¿No puedo saberlo?

-No importa- le dije- Sigamos.

-¡Entrégueme todo su dinero!-demandó.

-¡No, por favor!-grité.

-¡Es una orden!

-No tengo dinero, pero… ¿puedo entregarle mi ropa?

-¡Quítese la ropa!

Con una sonrisa, le hice caso al ladrón.

Al poco tiempo, Finn me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Este juego será divertido…

* * *

><p>Y esa misma noche…<p>

-¿Así está bien, director Hudson?

-¡Quiero que seas más realista!-exclamó- ¡Esta escena tiene que ser digna de un Oscar! Tienes que ser más sexy, y…

-¿Y?

Me acerqué a él, y le desabroché los pantalones.

Finn me bajó el vestido y yo me deshice de su boina de director…

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, conseguí un disfraz de enfermera y elegí la mejor ropa interior que tenía.<p>

De alguna manera, Finn y yo nos estábamos volviendo adictos a las fantasías.

El siguiente escenario se trataba de un hospital…

-Doctor Hudson, me parece que su paciente lo espera- dije en un tono seductor.

-¿Ya le ha tomado la presión?

Asentí.

-La tiene muy alta.

-Tengo que revisarlo- dijo.

-Antes de que lo haga… ¿podría revisarme a mí? Me siento un poco mal.

Finn sonrió y puso su termómetro falso debajo de mi brazo.

-Vaya, me parece que tiene la temperatura alta.

Puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-No tiene ni idea- le dije, y lo besé.

* * *

><p>-Ya ha sido ladrón, director, doctor…y hoy planeamos volver a ser estudiantes de preparatoria-comenté.<p>

-Vaya, no pierden el tiempo- dijo Quinn, divertida.

-Y decían que yo era la pervertida…-rió Mercedes.

-Supongo que entonces a mí me toca el papel de puritana- concluyó Tina.

Solté una carcajada.

-Estas últimas noches han sido fantásticas…-comencé.

Mercedes tenía la mirada perdida.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Terminé con Richard.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Por qué?

-¡Pero si eran como almas gemelas!

-Ya les he dicho yo que una mala cita es un matrimonio asegurado, y yo había tenido veladas fantásticas, por fortuna. Sin embargo, mi cita con Richard fue terrible, y todo por culpa del matrimonio, justamente.

-Creo que no te estoy entendiendo- le dije.

-Todo iba bien-continuó- Estábamos platicando, riendo…y después me mencionó que le gustaría casarse algún día. Le dije que tenía que ir al servicio y escapé del lugar.

-¡Mercedes!

-Él piensa casarse, y esos no son mis planes. Obviamente no tenemos mucho en común. Nuestros intereses son diferentes, no tiene sentido.

-Bueno, en eso tienes razón-convino Quinn- Tarde o temprano esa situación se puede convertir en un problema.

* * *

><p>Por la noche, Finn y yo nos entretuvimos confeccionando nuestro vestuario.<p>

Estábamos por recrear a la Rachel y el Finn de la adolescencia.

Me puse un suéter de gatitos, calentadores, y una falda diminuta.

Al reencontrarme con Finn, solté una carcajada.

Tenía puestos sus _jeans_, y su chaqueta del equipo de futbol. Me pareció más atractivo que nunca. Se acercó a mí.

-Rachel, como co-capitanes, creo que debemos buscar una canción para interpretar en las Regionales.

-Me parece una buena idea, Finn… ¿quieres entrar a mi cuarto para buscar en internet?

Ambos soltamos una carcajada, y lo dejé pasar a nuestra habitación.

Y al poco tiempo…

-Creo que es imposible encontrar un buen dueto- dijo- Mejor deberíamos…besarnos.

-Claro-solté una risita- puedes besarme si quieres.

-Quiero hacerlo…

Un minuto después mi suéter de gatitos estaba en el suelo.

* * *

><p>Aquel viernes por la noche, Finn y yo tuvimos que hacer una pausa en nuestro juego.<p>

Tina nos había invitado a una exposición en el Museo de Arte Metropolitano, en la que se presentaban obras de un famoso pintor danés. Por alguna razón, pensó que sería buena idea conseguir entradas para todos nosotros.

-Solo espero no quedarme dormido-dijo Finn, mientras le ayudaba a hacerse su corbata.

-Es una exposición Finn, no vas a ver ninguna obra de teatro ni película. Tendrás que estar de pie admirando las pinturas.

Finn se encogió de hombros.

-Aún así hay posibilidad de que me quede dormido.

Solté una carcajada.

* * *

><p>Mercedes nos recogió en una limusina con Maxime y Bruno. Los tres se veían muy elegantes.<p>

Tomé a Finn de la mano y ambos entramos al lujoso vehículo.

Todo parecía estar bien. Maxime y Bruno se veían felices, sin embargo, Mercedes estaba un poco triste.

-¿Qué pasa, Cedes?

-Richard era genial- se lamentó- Parecía ser mi alma gemela… ¿porqué se metió la estúpida idea del matrimonio en la cabeza?

-¿Quién no se la mete?- preguntó Maxime.

-Ahora tengo que ser cautelosa al entrar a mi propio edificio- dijo- No me atrevo a mirarlo después de haberlo dejado. Y es una lástima. Nos estábamos divirtiendo mucho. Tuvimos las mejores fantasías.

Finn y yo nos miramos con complicidad.

-Tranquila, cariño- la consoló Maxime- Hay muchos peces en el mar.

Al llegar al museo, nos bajamos de la limusina y los flashes de las cámaras me cegaron. Parecía que de verdad era un evento muy importante. Nos encontramos con Quinn y Tina, que estaban acompañadas por sus maridos, y entramos a la exposición.

* * *

><p>Mientras admiraba la pintura que tenía enfrente, Mercedes se acercó, aún triste.<p>

-Mercedes, deja de deprimirte- le dije- Seguro Richard era perfecto en todo lo demás, pero si al final de cuentas, tú no quieres el mismo futuro que él, no vale la pena. Ya encontrarás a alguien a tú medida.

-Ya no me podré divertir con él, Rachel…

-Ya lo sé, pero…

En ese momento, un mesero pasó con unas copas de _champagne._ Tomé una y se la di a mi amiga.

-Toma esto- le dije- Y ve a dar una vuelta al pasillo anterior. Ha sido mi favorito. Te lo has perdido todo por estar así. ¡Ve!

Mercedes le dio un trago a su copa, y se dirigió al otro pasillo lentamente.

Finn se quedó platicando con Noah, y Quinn y Tina se encontraban admirando obras más adelante, así que yo me pude concentrar en lo que veía sola por un momento.

Sin embargo, Mercedes regresó, y se veía algo turbada.

-¿Ahora qué sucede?

-¿Sabes? Creo que tienes razón…

-Yo siempre tengo razón- me encogí de hombros- ¿De qué se trata en esta ocasión?

-Algunas cosas hay que hacerlas con amor-dijo- Pensar siempre en…eso, no es bueno. También hay que tener respeto por las demás personas a tu alrededor, no importa si te mueres por tener esa fantasía.

-Pareces traumada-observé- ¿Qué te hicieron?

-Encontré a Maxime y a Bruno en el baño de damas…jugando.

-Oh, no…

Mercedes asintió.

-Creo que he aprendido la lección.

Solté una carcajada.

-Bueno, es una suerte que yo no los haya visto-comenté.

* * *

><p>Finn y yo nos reunimos nuevamente al llegar al último pasillo, y verlo sonreír…me excitó un poco.<p>

Las chicas siguieron platicando y saludando a otras personas, y yo tomé de la mano a Finn, y salimos del museo.

Afuera ya no se encontraba la prensa, así que no fue complicado quedarnos ahí.

Bajamos los escalones y nos situamos a una esquina del lugar. Los guardias nos miraban muy atentos, pero Finn y yo no les dimos motivos para que nos fastidiaran. O al menos no en ese momento.

-Quiero llegar a casa-me susurró Finn al oído- Quiero que uses tu disfraz de enfermera, y después yo te lo quito lentamente, y…

Sonreí mientras me decía aquello, y al mirar a mí alrededor, se me ocurrió una idea.

-¿Has pensado en alguna otra fantasía?- preguntó Finn, tentándome.

-Quisiera hacerlo aquí mismo- le dije- ¿Viste las primeras pinturas? Quiero ser esa pareja que se está acariciando.

-¿En público?

-¿Por qué no?- pregunté.- ¿No fantaseas con eso?

Finn soltó una carcajada y comenzó a besarme. Al poco tiempo me bajó los tirantes de mi vestido y yo me puse a deshacerle su corbata. Me cargó y puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Entonces dejé que su boca descendiera desde mis labios, hasta mi cuello, y mi pecho…

Lamentablemente, ese momento fue en el que los policías que vigilaban decidieron dejar de ignorarnos.

* * *

><p>Y una hora después…<p>

-Ha sido una equivocación, comandante.

Nos encontrábamos haciendo nuestra declaración. Nos habían detenido en el acto.

-Me dicen que los encontraron haciendo actos indebidos afuera del museo- repuso él- No hay manera de liberarlos, a menos de que traigan a un abogado, y los ayude a pagar una multa.

-Maldición- murmuró Finn.

-Señor, por favor- supliqué- Sé que cometimos una falta, pero…

-Necesito tomar sus datos- me interrumpió.-¿Nombre del caballero?

-Finn Hudson- respondió Finn con fastidio- Ella es mi esposa, Rachel Barbra Hudson. Vivimos en el Upper East Side, esquina con ochenta y uno, departamento cinco A. Soy propietario de las cafeterías Hudson´s en Manhattan y Brooklyn.

-¿Cuál es la ocupación de su esposa?

-Soy…actriz-respondí- Hago teatro musical.

-Vaya, hace mucho que no teníamos a una artista en la delegación.

En ese momento, Quinn llegó, y se veía preocupada. Nos divisó y corrió a nuestro encuentro.

-Dios mío, Rachel… ¿están bien? ¿qué sucedió?

-Nos han detenido por…cometer actos indebidos en público.

-¿Es usted su abogada?- preguntó el comandante.

-Yo…no-admitió Quinn- Soy psicóloga, Quinn Puckerman, pero tomé un curso en leyes, y… ¿puedo ayudar en algo?

-Esto es serio, señorita- dijo el comandante- Sus conocidos pueden terminar en prisión si no pagan su multa.

-Necesitamos un abogado, Quinn…

-¿Qué hay de Kate?- preguntó- Puedo llamarla…

-¡No!-exclamé- No quiero hacer un escándalo. Es mejor si dejamos este asunto entre nosotros.

-Bueno, Mercedes y los demás dijeron que llegarían en cualquier momento-comentó- Espero que puedan ayudar en algo.

* * *

><p>Al poco tiempo, Tina, Mercedes, Bruno, y Maxime llegaron acompañados por, supuse yo, el abogado de Mercedes.<p>

Era un hombre con gafas, más bajo de estatura que yo, que llevaba puesta una colonia realmente fuerte.

-Soy el licenciado White, ¿cuál es el problema?

Mercedes se acercó a nosotros, y me dio un abrazo.

-Todo saldrá bien, Rachel- me dijo- Sé que White parece inofensivo debido a su apariencia, pero créeme, es una bestia, y no descansará hasta arreglar este asunto.

Tina, Maxime, y Bruno también se acercaron.

-Lo sentimos mucho, chicos- se disculpó Finn.

Me recargué en su hombro.

-Fue una estupidez-comenté- Lo hicimos sin pensar…

-Pero… ¿cómo ocurrió?-quiso saber Tina- Estaban perfectamente bien en la exposición. ¡Ni siquiera los vi alejarse!

Suspiré, y miré a Finn.

-Salimos del museo, y…decidimos llevar a cabo una de nuestras fantasías.

-Ahora lo entiendo- Mercedes negó con la cabeza- Esto es mi culpa, soy una mala influencia.

-No, para nada- la contradije- Finn y yo…nos dejamos llevar por el momento.

-Señor Hudson, venga aquí, por favor- pidió el comandante.

Finn me besó en la frente y se dirigió al escritorio donde también se encontraba el abogado.

-Le está dando la multa- observó Quinn- Solo tiene que pagar cierta cantidad, y asunto arreglado.

-¡Te dije que White era un genio!- exclamó Mercedes.

Sonreí sin ganas. Lo único que quería era llegar a casa, y no tanto porque se tratara de una fantasía.

* * *

><p>Finalmente, mi esposo y yo llegamos a casa, y lo primero que hice fue ponerme mi pijama.<p>

-¿Porqué te vistes?- preguntó Finn, divertido.- ¿Acaso quieres que te desvista?

Me tiré en la cama y di un largo suspiro.

-Ya no quiero seguir con las fantasías, Finn. Estuvimos a punto de ser arrestados.

-Y de eso se trata- dijo él- De tomar riesgos, hacer cosas ajenas a la realidad.

-Pues sí, pero eso casi nos cuesta nuestra libertad- le recordé- A estas alturas, no sé si quiera volver a tener sexo en mi vida.

La sonrisa de Finn se borró, y se acercó a mí.

-Entonces… ¿no intentaremos tener un bebé?

Miré a Finn a los ojos, y realmente parecía decepcionado.

No quería lastimarlo, pero aquella experiencia en el ministerio público me había dejado con muy pocas ganas de arriesgarme. Incluso aunque estuviéramos en la intimidad de nuestro hogar.

-Yo…estoy por volver a Broadway, Finn. –respondí- Creo que ya habíamos hablado de ese tema.

A pesar de que no estaba muy complacido con mi respuesta, su sonrisa regresó poco a poco.

-Claro-dijo- Primero tienes que brillar.

Le sonreí con suspicacia y le di un tierno beso en los labios.

* * *

><p>Dos días después, completamente centrada en la realidad, me dirigí a la boutique de Mercedes pues mi amiga tenía cosas que mostrarnos.<p>

-Me alegra que se haya olvidado ese tema- comentó.

-A mí también- dije- Fue un buen pasatiempo, pero…no podemos estar jugando en cada oportunidad que se nos presente.

Quinn miró a Mercedes, luego a mí, luego a Mercedes.

-¿Saben qué? Creo que deberían dejar el tema por la paz. Las conozco y si así empiezan seguirán con él todo el maldito día. Es mejor dar vuelta a la página.

Mientras Quinn hablaba, Tina no paraba de asentir y Mercedes y yo la contemplamos extrañadas.

Tina se percató que la observábamos.

-Claro…todo lo que dijo Quinn.

* * *

><p>Al poco tiempo, Mercedes y yo logramos cambiar el tema.<p>

Mercedes nos mostró su nueva colección gracias a unos catálogos que le acababan de llegar, y estuvimos horas admirando el talento de mi amiga.

Sin embargo, aquella reunión no podía tratarse solo de moda, y desde luego, tampoco tenía que parecerse a una película muda.

La primera en hablar fue Tina.

-Ahora no hay más excusas-dijo- Rob es tu último pretendiente. ¿Crees que es el indicado?

-Hace meses que he dejado de verlo…no tengo idea.

-Bueno, después de él acaba tu tormento- reí.

-Estoy nerviosa- confesó Mercedes- Aún no sé de qué hablaré con él…

-Entonces deja que él hable primero- dijo Quinn- Que te diga sus intenciones.

-¡Pero yo siempre les hablo primero!

Solté una carcajada.

-Creo que debo recordarte la regla de oro de Mercedes Jones…- comencé.- Deja que él tome la iniciativa, de lo contrario, tú parecerás desesperada.

-Vaya, ¡has puesto atención en clase!

Las cuatro nos desternillamos de risa.

* * *

><p>Por la noche, Finn y yo llegamos al departamento de Quinn y Noah, pues nos habían invitado a una cita doble.<p>

Tocamos a la puerta, y Puckerman nos abrió vestido como un detective privado.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Noah… ¿qué sucede?

Quinn se acercó, y tenía puesto un vestido algo ajustado. Usaba diamantes y llevaba un peinado típico de los años veinte.

-Maldición- dijo Noah.- Se trata de nuestra salida… ¿no es así?

Finn y yo nos miramos, y tratamos de aguantarnos la risa.

-Quedamos de recogerlos a las ocho.

-¿No habían dicho que a las diez?- preguntó Quinn, que de pronto se había sonrojado.

-No, a las ocho- le recordé.

-Oh

-¿Qué estaban haciendo?- preguntó Finn con una sonrisa.

-Ehh… ¿jugando CLUE?- dijo Noah.

No lo pude evitar. Solté una carcajada y Finn se me unió.

-Claro, Noah, y se han disfrazado para resolver el misterio de un juego de mesa- supuse con sarcasmo.

-Chicos… ¿les parece si dejamos la salida para otra noche?- preguntó Quinn, incómoda.

-De acuerdo, no hay problema- contesté, aún riendo- Vámonos, Finn.

Antes de bajar las escaleras, Finn se dio la vuelta.

-¡Pero no se olviden de resolver el misterio!- les dijo.

Le di un codazo, pero aún así, no pude parar de reír.

-¡Al menos nosotros lo hacemos en casa!- le contestó Noah.

-Idiota- dijo Finn, entre risas.

* * *

><p>Y mientras esperábamos que un nuevo taxi se pasara por el barrio de Tribeca, Finn y yo caminamos tomados de la mano.<p>

-Bueno, al menos no somos los únicos que nos dejamos llevar por esos juegos-comentó Finn.

Asentí.

-Pueden ser excitantes, pero…no forman parte de la realidad.

-Y lo que yo quisiera en este momento es tomarte en mis brazos y besarte hasta quedarme sin aliento- Desnudarte y acariciar cada una de las partes de tu cuerpo…

Sonreí ante aquella idea.

Finn dio un largo suspiro.

-Pero no lo vamos a hacer. No en este momento.

-Yo…lo hago por amor- le dije.

Finn me miró un poco confundido.

-Claro, de vez en cuando es excitante tomar riesgos, pero por amor es la mejor manera a la que me he entregado a ti.

En ese momento, su sonrisa volvió a aparecer.

-Así que ahora quiero complacer otra de mis fantasías- le dije.

-Y… ¿de qué se trata?

-Quiero fingir que estamos en una película romántica, y entonces…

No necesité decir más para que Finn captara a lo que me refería, y segundos después, me hizo correr con él a mitad de la calle.

Aprovechando que no estaban pasando autos, me tomó por la cintura, y me besó.

Fue un beso asombroso, una escena perfecta. Salida de una típica película romántica.

Ni siquiera se trataba de fingir ser alguien más.

Levanté mi pie tal y como lo hacen en ese tipo de cintas las protagonistas, y logré vivir aquella fantasía, que nunca imaginé que se sentiría tan real.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Amé la dosis de Finchel que contiene, jajaja. Espero que les haya gustado. Si es así, por favor, por favor, por favor, dejen reviews! Me gusta saber lo que piensan de los capítulos, y claro, también me alegra checar mi inbox y encontrarlos ahí :) ¡POR FAVOR!<strong>

**Un adelanto para el próximo capítulo...**

**Se vienen reencuentros. Algunos inesperados, otros...tal vez no. Y probablemente...habrá inconvenientes...**

**Una vez más, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. ¡No se olviden de los reviews! Al final del próximo capítulo, las cosas cambian, ahora sí xD Trataré también de no tardarme tanto al publicar los capítulos...Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. Espero tener una respuesta :) Nos seguimos leyendo...**


	23. Hombrezofrenia

**¡Holaaaaa lectores! Siento mucho la tardanza. De verdad, no tuve tiempo para actualizar, pero ya, finalmente aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Ahora, sé que el título es algo loco, pero tendrá sentido en algún momento, jajaja. Espero que disfruten el capítulo, porque, como lo comenté anteriormente, es el último de "ocio" xD Al final, las cosas cambian...Por último, sé que siempre estoy con lo mismo, pero...¿podrían dejarme reviews? :P De verdad, me encanta leer cada de uno de ellos, y saber lo que piensan de todo esto, me hacen el día :) Espero que me dejen algunos y que continuen disfrutando esta historia porque todavía se vienen muchas cosas más xD...¡Disfruten!**

**Aviso: La serie Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de FOX, Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuck e Ian Brennan. Yo solo los uso para entretenerme escribiendo :)**

* * *

><p>-Señoritas…debo decirles que tengo una enfermedad mental-comenzó Mercedes- Me la he diagnosticado.<p>

-¿Tú?

-¿Cuál?

-Hombrezofrenía.

La miré perpleja.

-¿Qué?

-Bueno, sí estás mal de la cabeza, no me cabe duda-dijo Quinn- Pero… ¿qué demonios es eso?

-¿Qué se te ha ocurrido ahora, Mercedes?- pregunté.- Y decían que yo era la dramática…

-Les juro que ya escucho las voces de todos esos tipos en mi cabeza y creo que sufro de delirio de persecución.

-Bueno, es cierto que después de que terminaste con ellos la primera vez, vinieron a buscarte- dijo Tina- Pero no deberías preocuparte, ya les diste a entender que no quieres nada con ellos.

-Aún queda Rob…-nos recordó.

La miré con suspicacia.

-Y… ¿acaso él te tiene así de nerviosa?- le pregunté.

Mercedes se cruzó de brazos.

-Ya no sé qué pensar, de verdad…

-Creo que deberías salir a despejarte un poco antes de que tengas tu cita con él- sugirió Quinn.

-¡Eso es lo que haré!- de pronto, comenzó a sonreír- Rachel volverá a Broadway exactamente en una semana…

-¡Finalmente!-exclamé.

Mercedes me miró.

-No te lo dije antes, pero estoy organizando una cena para celebrar tu regreso.- anunció- Maxime me reservó una mesa V.I.P en el 21 Club.

-¡Mercedes!-exclamé-¡Pero sí ese restaurante es carísimo!

-¡Es increíble!

-¿Te vas a negar?- me preguntó Tina- Estar ahí es como estar en el paraíso, además, todos te acompañaremos. ¡Se trata de celebrar!

-¡De acuerdo!- reí- ¡Nos vamos a celebrar!

Al poco tiempo, terminamos nuestra comida alegremente. Sin embargo, y a pesar del entusiasmo que se le veía por organizar mi "fiesta", Mercedes parecía distraída y supuse que aún no podía olvidarse de sus ex amores…

* * *

><p>Quinn y yo íbamos caminando por la calle para dirigirnos al salón de Tony Marcashinno, uno de los más famosos estilistas neoyorkinos. No planeaba cambiarme el look completamente, ya que mi personaje de Elphaba demandaba un cierto aspecto, y no podía darme el lujo de hacerlo a mí manera, pero estaba ansiosa por un tratamiento<p>

Al dar vuelta a la Segunda Avenida, no hacíamos más que hablar de Mercedes y su nueva locura, literalmente.

-Quizá es bueno que vea la situación con sentido del humor-comenté- Así no se atormenta tanto.

-¿Tú crees que ha dicho eso por el simple hecho de ser graciosa?-replicó Quinn- Se ha convertido en una reina del drama, igual que tú.

-¡Oye!- le di un codazo.

-¿Qué? ¡Es la verdad!

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Aún no entiendo en qué momento se metió en este problema…

-Creo que aquí es donde agradezco haberme casado algo joven y no seguir de libertina a mis treinta-dijo Quinn-¿Puedes imaginarte lo que se debe de sentir haber pasado por tantos exs?

-No- repliqué- Obviamente no puedo imaginármelo. Fui una solterona la mayor parte de mi vida, ¿lo recuerdas?

-Y yo mantuve la estabilidad con Noah- me recordó- Supongo que tenemos suerte en ese aspecto.

-Aún no me lo creo- admití- Pero supongo que debe ser terrible.

-Tener un ex de por sí ya es terrible.

-Cierto.

* * *

><p>Y justo en ese momento, Quinn se detuvo y me tomó del brazo. A lo lejos, pudimos distinguir a nuestros respectivos exs: Greg…y Jesse St James.<p>

Verlos sentados afuera de un bar tomándose unas cervezas como si se conocieran de toda la vida nos había dejado heladas. Era como ver reunidas a Barbra y Carolina Herrera, por así decirlo. Nunca me imaginaría que los encontraríamos…juntos.

Afortunadamente, había un local a un lado y entramos para que no nos vieran.

-¿Qué están haciendo?-pregunté-¿Acaso son amigos?

-Al parecer sí-dijo Quinn- Esto es horrible.

-¿De qué crees que estarán hablando?

-¿Tú de qué crees que estarán hablando?

-¿De sus cervezas?

-Sí-dijo Quinn con sarcasmo- Esta es su conversación de cervezas: ¿Qué tal tu cerveza? Bien, ¿y la tuya? ¿No te dejó solo para volver con su marido?

Solté una carcajada.

-Quinn, no creo que Greg siga dolido contigo. Hace un mes que se dejaron de ver. Además, no creo que Jesse siga pensando a mí y se lo haya contado a Greg a pesar de que parecen ser muy amigos.

Quinn se había puesto nerviosa. Yo también, no lo iba a negar, pero en realidad, no tenía por qué. La última vez que había visto a Jesse había sido hace dos años atrás, y no habíamos quedado en nada. No tenía porqué sentirme mal.

Ambas nos asomamos hacia la calle. Aún seguían ahí, como si nada.

-Por Dios…

-Hay dos opciones…-comenzó Quinn- Huir en la otra dirección…o mudarnos a este edificio.

La miré como si estuviera loca.

-Pero claro, las dramáticas somos Mercedes y yo, ¿no es así?-pregunté- No podemos echarnos a correr. Se me romperían los zapatos.

Quinn me miró con desesperación.

-Y dime… ¿qué tal estoy?

-Bien-me miró sin entusiasmo-¡Genial!

-Tú también lo estás…

-Menos mal que no llevo mis pantalones de enfermera.

Me quedé pasmada.

-¿Lista?

-¡Vamos!

Respiramos hondo y caminamos sin mirar hacia el frente, sin embargo, un perro que iba delante de nosotras comenzó a ladrar y Greg y Jesse voltearon, cruzándose nuestras miradas.

-¡Pero mira quienes vienen aquí!-exclamó Greg.

Jesse me miró sorprendido.

Al parecer, así era la ciudad. Nunca se sabe con quién te puedes encontrar a la vuelta de la esquina…

-Vaya…-comenzó Jesse- No sé si te lo había comentado antes, Greg…pero esto es lo que me gusta de Nueva York. El tráfico que tiene.

Quinn puso los ojos en blanco y le mandé una mirada de advertencia.

-¿Qué tal?- preguntó ella.

-Cuanto tiempo…-dijo Jesse.

-Hola- lo saludé, tratando de sonreír.

-¿Cómo…has estado, Greg?

-Muy bien- admitió- He pasado más tiempo con mis hijos…

-Supongo que debes estar muy orgulloso…

Greg soltó una carcajada que incomodó a Quinn.

-Claro que sí…

-¿Y…desde cuando son tan buenos amigos?

Jesse y Greg se miraron como si Quinn les acabara de hacer la pregunta prohibida.

Le di un codazo con discreción y mi amiga me miró levantando una ceja.

Jesse se pasó una mano por el cabello.

-Pues, en realidad…

No quería oír aquello. No planeaba crear un drama, pero me estaba poniendo un poco nerviosa, y sinceramente, no deseaba escuchar la respuesta.

Greg nos examinó por un momento, y de pronto, hubo un silencio incómodo.

Jesse también nos miró algo pensativo.

-Tenemos que irnos-dije.

-Tenemos que irnos, sí…-Quinn asintió.

-Me…alegro de verte, Jesse, Greg…

-Y nosotros a ustedes…

-Adiós…

-Adiós…-repitió Quinn.

Y en el momento que planeamos alejarnos, Quinn se dirigió hacia la izquierda y yo hacia la derecha, por lo que terminamos chocando la una con la otra.

-Perdona…

-Ehh…sí, perdona…

Me alejé un poco abrumada, y después me di cuenta de que Quinn estaba regresando a la dirección de la cual habíamos venido.

Regresé por ella y mi amiga soltó una risita nerviosa.

-Creí que era…por ahí.

Al estar completamente fuera de la vista de ambos, Quinn y yo nos deshicimos de nuestra postura.

-Dios, somos patéticas…

-Esta vez creo que estaré de acuerdo contigo…

* * *

><p>Al llegar a casa, me encontré con Finn y entré en pánico.<p>

Sabía que era una tontería. No había hecho nada malo. Había visto a Jesse, sí, también a Greg, y además, Quinn iba conmigo. Ni siquiera habíamos hablado acerca de nuestras vidas. Habían sido solo tres miserables minutos.

-¡Rach!-Finn sonrió al verme y se acercó para besarme- ¿Qué tal tu día?

-Ehh…bien, ya sabes, los dramas de siempre.

-¿Qué sucede ahora?

-Mercedes tiene un nuevo problema.

-¿Se trata del cabello rosado o…de alguno de sus acosadores?

-¿Tú qué crees?- repliqué, sin saber si golpearme o reírme- Cree que sufre hombrezofrenia.

-¿Hombrezofrenia?-parecía confundido-¿Qué demonios significa eso?

-Búscalo en el diccionario de Mercedes Jones- le sugerí- Al parecer es la combinación de hombres, más esquizofrenia.

-¿Lo dices enserio, Rach?

-Mercedes parece decirlo enserio…

-Vaya…

-Sí, por lo visto no deja de pensar en ellos, pero sinceramente, es inevitable. Ella misma dejó que entraran a su vida al mismo tiempo, sin imaginarse, supongo, que iban a querer quedarse en ella.

Finn soltó una carcajada y ambos nos fuimos a sentar al sofá.

Tomó el control remoto y encendió la televisión, no sin antes poner su brazo a mí alrededor.

-Menos mal que tú no pasas por eso- dijo, en tono de broma.

Solté una risita nerviosa.

_Bueno, al menos no a ese extremo_, pensé.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, Quinn tenía trabajo y Mercedes se había perdido de vista, por lo que Tina y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo para ir de compras.<p>

Nos quedamos de reunir en la cafetería de Finn, y ahí me encontraba esperándola…

-¿Estás bien, Rachel?- preguntó Finn.

-Claro, no te preocupes- lo tranquilicé- Es solo que…Tina no aparece.

Me asomé hacía la calle para ver si acaso se acercaba. En eso me topé con alguien más…

Finn alzó la vista y sonrió al ver quien había llegado.

-¡Mike Chang!-exclamó-¿Qué haces por aquí, amigo?

Mike entró a la cafetería y me pasó de largo, pero no me ofendí. Supuse que estaba sorprendido de ver a Finn.

-¡Hola, amigo!- ambos chocaron manos y se dieron un abrazo- Me encuentro de vacaciones. Estaba de gira con la compañía de baile en la que trabajaba.

Me acerqué a ellos.

-Hola, Mike…- lo saludé- Teníamos tiempo sin verte.

Mike se dio la vuelta y me devolvió el saludo.

-Lo sé-admitió- Creo que no pasaba por aquí desde su boda…

-¿Por cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte en Nueva York?-le pregunté.

-No tengo idea- repuso- He estado pensando en audicionar para algún ensamble de bailarines en Broadway, y si tengo suerte, tal vez me establezca aquí por un tiempo.

Finn y yo sonreímos.

-Rachel está por volver a Broadway- le informó Finn- Protagonizará _Wicked._

Mike sonrió.

-Eso es genial, Rachel…

-¡Claro, es el sueño de mi vida!

Los tres reímos, Finn se acercó a mí, y me abrazó por la cintura.

-Sería estupendo que decidieras audicionar para Broadway- le dije- Así tendré a un amigo cerca…

-Me encantaría…

Miré a Finn, y él asintió.

-Si sigues en Nueva York el próximo lunes, sería bueno que me acompañaras y así vemos si puedes quedarte en el ensamble de _Wicked,_ claro si tu quieres…

Los ojos de Mike se iluminaron.

-¡Por supuesto!-exclamó-Rachel, ¡es increíble! No sabes cómo me facilitas las cosas…

-Es bueno ayudar-reí.

Finn me besó en la frente.

* * *

><p>Entonces, en medio de ese silencio, Tina se apareció en la cafetería con una sonrisa que terminó siendo una mirada de total desconcierto al ver quien nos acompañaba a Finn y a mí.<p>

-¿Mike?

-Tina…

Ambos se miraron por poco más de un minuto. Finn y yo nos sentimos algo fuera de lugar.

Tina se acercó y ambos se saludaron con un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Cómo has estado?

-Muy…bien, ¿y tú?

-Bien…con mucho trabajo.

-Oh. Eso…es genial

-Supongo.

Mike la miró profundamente a los ojos.

-¿Y qué ha sido de ti? ¿A qué te dedicas?

-Yo…bueno, he estado cuidando a mi hijo…

Mike asintió.

-Me parece bien-dijo- La última vez que nos vimos… ¿estabas trabajando…?

-Ah, sí, pero…lo dejé hace poco. Me he dedicado a…mi familia.

-Eso…es bueno.

Por alguna razón, Finn se había puesto nervioso, y yo, preocupada.

La situación definitivamente estaba algo tensa.

-¿Sería mejor que los dejemos solos para que se pongan al día?- me preguntó Finn.

-Mmm…no, no lo creo. Tina me mataría.

Finn me miró desconcertado.

-No tanto como si se llega a enterar que lo animaste a audicionar para el ensamble de _Wicked_…

Suspiré.

-Maldición…

* * *

><p>Al otro día, las chicas y yo nos encontrábamos en un lugar libre de los "exs", y libre de hombres en general, a excepción, claro, de Maxime: la boutique de Mercedes.<p>

Entre la organización de mi cena, y la Semana de la Moda en París a unas pocas semanas, mi amiga se encontraba ocupadísima, aunque lamentablemente, según ella, no le ayudaba a despejar su mente por completo.

-Me pareció tan extraño verlos juntos…-comenzó Quinn- Aún no me lo creo. ¿Qué hace un hombre tan sensato, tan agradable, tan…?

-¿Serías tan amable de llegar al punto?- la interrumpí.

-¿Qué hace él siendo amigo de alguien como Jesse?

-Buena pregunta- dijo Mercedes.

-¿Y cómo es que justamente ellos dos tenían que ser nuestros exs?-pregunté.

-Bueno, una vez que terminas con el chico, se supone que él se dedica a hacer su vida como tú la tuya. Puede parecer, incluso, que cada uno vive en su propio mundo.

-¿No les parece gracioso?-preguntó Mercedes, algo distraída- Conservamos vestidos que no nos ponemos, y tiramos a nuestros ex novios…

-¿Y querías que los tuviéramos guardados en el armario?-preguntó Quinn, con sarcasmo.

-Estoy entrando en pánico-admitió Tina- Por si fuera poco, nos encontramos con ellos casi al mismo tiempo.

-¿Así que ustedes también sufren de hombrezofrenia?-preguntó Mercedes.

-¿Estás drogada?-se sobresaltó Quinn- Obviamente, yo no alucino a Greg.

-Ni yo a Jesse- me estremecí solo de pensarlo e hice una mueca.

-Yo…no sé qué decir-Tina dio un largo suspiro-Supongo que estoy confundida.

-Mike Chang está de nuevo en el juego- Mercedes la miró preocupada- No me gustaría estar en tus zapatos, amiga…

-Y eso que son lindos…-comenté, admirándolos.

-Odio estar así-admitió Mercedes- En verdad, me estoy volviendo loca…por un momento pensé que estuvieron siguiéndome…

-Bueno, durante meses lo han hecho…

-¡Malditos sean!

-Siento llegar tarde a la conversación, pero me pareció escuchar acerca del sexo masculino-dijo Maxime-¿Qué ocurre con los chicos?

-Son un problema-dijo Quinn-Los exs, sobre todo…

-¡Dímelo a mí!- Fiel a su costumbre, Maxime me hizo a un lado y se sentó junto a mi- Estoy con Bruno, pero… ¿no puedo fijarme en algo más? Es decir, claro, me gusta la manzana, pero también puedo preferir las uvas, el durazno, la sandía…

Mercedes soltó una carcajada.

Tina, Quinn y yo lo miramos desconcertadas.

-Sabes que no entiendo nada de lo que dices, amigo- le recordé.

-Es mejor que no te enteres- dijo Mercedes- Te ofenderás y no querrás volver a verlo en tu vida.

Maxime me miró con una sonrisa, y me dio un cálido abrazo para animarme.

* * *

><p>Esa misma noche, me quedé pensando en lo mucho que le había ocultado a Finn últimamente. Desde luego, no era nada de otro mundo, y no había porqué sentirme culpable. Sin embargo, tenía el impulso de comentarlo, me sacaría un peso de encima…<p>

Finn se acostó en la cama y me reuní con él al poco tiempo. Recargué mi cabeza en su hombro y ambos nos quedamos quietos por un momento.

-¿Algo te preocupa, no es así?

Lo miré a los ojos.

-¿Cómo es que siempre sabes lo que me pasa?

Finn sonrió.

-Solo…lo sé.

Le di un beso en la mejilla, y al poco tiempo…me decidí a hablar.

-Bueno, pues…es acerca de…Jesse.

-¿JESSE?-Finn se sobresaltó.

Asentí lentamente.

-Quinn y yo nos encontramos con él y con…Greg, en la calle.

-¿Greg es el tipo que tuvo algo que ver con Quinn?

-Ese mismo.

-Vaya…

-¿Es todo lo que vas a decir?

-No quiero ser celoso ni obsesivo, Rachel- tomó mi rostro-Te amo, confío en ti, y sé lo que pasó con St James, no tenemos porque hablar de eso, aunque…te ves un poco nerviosa, ¿sucedió algo?

-¡No!-exclamé-Para nada. Debo admitir que Quinn y yo estábamos totalmente desconcertadas…

-Supongo que es natural-soltó una risita.

Bajé la vista.

-Y ahora me haces sentir peor…

-¿Qué pasa?-Finn estaba preocupado.

-Yo reaccioné todo lo contrario a ti cuando volviste a ver a Holly…

Finn sonrió.

-Bueno, pero…te conozco y…pude entenderte. Tarde, pero lo hice. Tú no sabías lo que había pasado entre ella y yo…

-Soy terrible…

-Eres la mejor-me contradijo-Y yo soy el tipo más afortunado, ¿no te parece?

Le devolví la sonrisa, y lo besé con ternura, olvidándome por completo de aquel incómodo reencuentro.

* * *

><p>El sábado por la noche, las chicas y yo nos arreglamos para mi cena. Nos reunimos en el departamento de Mercedes, como en los viejos tiempos, y salimos rumbo hacia el 21 Club.<p>

Mis amigas me felicitaron por mi atuendo, y yo sonreí satisfecha de haber escogido aquel conjunto de Alexander McQueen para salir a festejar.

Y aunque estaba muy emocionada y feliz con las chicas, me moría por ver a Finn. Él y los chicos nos alcanzarían al poco tiempo, ya que, nos dejarían "celebrar" un poco antes a nosotras.

Sin embargo, el ambiente divertido se disolvió un poco apenas llegamos al lugar. Mercedes miró con tristeza –y con algo de desconfianza- a todos los chicos que se encontraban ahí.

-¿Recuerdan mi deseo de que desaparezcan los hombres?

-Tienes razón- le dijo Quinn, observándola preocupada- La hombrezofrenía es una enfermedad seria…

-Si no hubiera hombres…-continuó Mercedes- No nos harían sufrir, no nos defraudarían, ni nos pasaríamos noches enteras como hoy pensando en ellos…Estoy harta.

Quinn y Tina la miraron con comprensión, yo me acerqué a ella y la tomé de la mano.

-Mercedes…tal vez el problema no es el novio anterior, ni el anterior, ni el anterior a ese. Tal vez…es una misma la que crea este problema. Hay…que dejarlos ir, seguir adelante, no complicarse, y como tú muchas veces lo has dicho, vivir ansiosa cada día para ver con que te encontrarás…

-¿En qué momento ingeriste alcohol?- me preguntó Quinn.

-¿Qué fue lo que fumaste?- quiso saber Tina.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Vamos a olvidarnos de esta locura, y disfrutemos esta hora que tenemos solas, ¿les parece?

-¡Me parece excelente!-exclamó Quinn.

* * *

><p>Finalmente, Mercedes pidió nuestra mesa, y mientras la preparaban, nos dirigimos al bar. Cada una ordenó un poco de vino, y comenzamos a relajarnos. Unos minutos después, Jesse St James se acercó a saludarnos como si nada. En ese momento, quise que la tierra me tragara. No entendía cómo había sucedido aquel reencuentro, y para complicarlo todo, se volvía a aparecer. En una noche que se suponía sería especial para mí…<p>

-¡Chicas!-exclamó-Es un placer encontrarlas aquí…

Mercedes lo miró con cara de que algo apestaba.

-Sí, claro, como digas…

Jesse la ignoró.

-Es increíble- dijo- Hace días nos vemos, y ahora las encuentro nuevamente…

-Increíble de verdad- murmuró Quinn.

Le di una patada por debajo de la mesa para que se callara, pero, lamentablemente, le pegué a Tina, y mi amiga reaccionó totalmente desconcertada.

-¡Auch!-exclamó-¿Qué demonios fue eso?

-Oh, hola Tina- la saludó Jesse- Es un gusto volver a verte.

-El gusto es mío, Jesse, créeme- dijo ella, con sarcasmo.

-Bueno…Jesse-comenzó Quinn, tratando de sonreír- No es que verdaderamente me importe, pero… ¿Cómo es que conoces a Greg?

Jesse se encogió de hombros.

-Vamos con el mismo peluquero.

-¡Claro!-exclamó Quinn, fingiendo simpatía- Y ya que son tan buenos amigos, supongo que te habrá contado lo que pasó conmigo.

Jesse sonrió.

-Me temo que sí…-respondió, de pronto intrigado- ¿Qué tal te fue con él?

-Yo…bueno…no fue tan horrible-admitió- Era…bastante atento. Solo que yo…no pude seguir viéndolo.

-Sí, sé acerca de eso…

Y ahí estaba, el momento en el que una persona cercana a tu ex te revela como lo pasó él con solo poner una cara. Quinn se había quedado pasmada.

-Sé que no lo volví a llamar…-continuó, sumamente incómoda- Pero en realidad, él tampoco lo hizo, y yo tengo a mi esposo así que…

-¿Quieres la verdad?-la interrumpió Jesse.

Quinn asintió.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Bueno, voy a ser sincero contigo…creo que no le gustabas tanto.

Quinn y yo abrimos los ojos como platos. Hasta Mercedes dejó de contemplar su copa para poner atención a la conversación.

-Lo siento-se disculpó- Pero si de verdad le gustaras, te seguiría insistiendo, o al menos, te reclamaría por haber jugado con él. Eso es lo que yo hubiera hecho.

_Claro, él también es un rey del drama_, recordé.

Jesse se encogió de hombros y clavó su vista en mí.

Estaba tan incómoda que no hice más que quedarme petrificada.

Quinn aún seguía impresionada por el comentario de Jesse.

-Así que nunca le gusté a Greg…vaya…

De pronto, Jesse se enderezó, y se dirigió a las chicas.

-Señoritas, no quiero ser grosero, pero me gustaría hablar un momento a solas con Rachel, si no les importa.

A espaldas de Jesse, les pedí que no lo hicieran por medio de señas, pero Quinn estaba tan conmocionada, Tina tan confundida, y Mercedes tan triste que no me hicieron caso. En segundos habían desaparecido sin decir nada más.

Jesse se volteó al instante y rápidamente compuse una sonrisa.

-Rachel…

-Sí… ¿Jesse?

Se acercó a mí y me miró a los ojos. Estaba aterrada.

-Yo…quería decirte que…

Y en ese momento, igual que un superhéroe, Finn llegó al rescate. Acababa de entrar con los chicos al lugar e inmediatamente nos divisó. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se acercó.

-Hola, Jesse-dijo, fríamente- ¿De qué hablabas con mi esposa?

-¿Qué tal, Finn?

Jesse dio un largo suspiro.

-Bueno, estaba preparándome para decírselo a Rachel, pero ya que estás aquí, me parece mejor.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunté, desconcertada.

-Yo…sé que cometí errores en el pasado-admitió- Y no fui una buena persona con ustedes. Sobre todo contigo, Finn…

Finn asintió, esperando a que continuara.

-Por eso, quiero decirles que…aunque no lo crean, me alegro por ustedes.

Finn y yo nos miramos confundidos.

-Sí, es verdad-dijo- Han pasado tantos años, chicos…y no puedo hacer más que admirarlos por todo lo que han logrado juntos- hizo una pausa- De verdad, les deseo toda la felicidad del mundo, y espero, sinceramente, que sigan así. Se lo merecen…

Finn y yo nos miramos, asentimos, y le sonreímos a Jesse.

-Gracias, Jesse- le dijo Finn- Qué esto venga de ti me…alegra.

-Estoy sorprendida-admití- pero…no puedo hacer más que agradecerte. Tus palabras…-miré a Finn- nos han encantado.

-Ha sido un placer- dijo, con toda la elegancia que emanaba desde siempre- Además, somos adultos. Es momento de que nos llevemos bien...

Finn le ofreció su mano a Jesse, y éste la aceptó.

-Gracias.

Ambos se dieron una palmada en la espalda, y Finn me animó a que le diera un abrazo.

Lo hice cortésmente.

Jesse sonrió al vernos.

-Bueno, me alegra que hayamos arreglado las cosas-dijo- Aunque tuvimos que dejar pasar tanto tiempo…

Finn soltó una carcajada.

-Ahora…creo que me retiro.

-¿Es…enserio?

Jesse asintió.

-Mañana tengo que viajar…

-Oh

-Hasta luego, Jesse. Espero que nos veamos pronto.

-Lo mismo digo, Finn-dijo-Nos vemos…

Y se alejó.

Miré a Finn con asombro.

-¿Lo ves?-preguntó- Las personas cambian…

Asentí.

-Siento que me he quitado un peso de encima.

Finn me miró a los ojos y puso sus manos sobre mis hombros.

-Ahora, te lo prometo, tal y como lo dijo Jesse, vamos a ser más felices que nunca…

Sonreí.

-Tú y yo…

-Solo nosotros dos-completó él.

Lo besé, y al poco tiempo, nos reunimos con los demás en la mesa.

* * *

><p>-¿Qué te pasa, Quinn?-preguntó Noah, cuando mi amiga aún seguía tratando de comprender la verdad sobre Greg.<p>

-Vaya…-dijo ella- Greg nunca se sintió atraído por mí…

Noah se quedó perplejo.

-No sé cómo serán estos próximos días, estando tú ocupada en los ensayos, y todo eso, pero te prometo, Rach, te prometo que haremos cosas juntos. Vamos a pasar un tiempo increíble- me susurró Finn al oído.

Sonreí con tristeza.

Con él siempre era feliz, no tenía ninguna duda, pero…ahora que regresara a Broadway, no podía asegurarme de estar en la misma condición que en ese momento, y comencé a asustarme. Sabía que Finn me apoyaría siempre, y lo lograríamos. Seríamos felices todos los días, sin embargo, mi carrera podría alejarme un poco de él, y no sabía con exactitud hasta que punto…

Finn me examinó con la mirada, y apretó mi mano con fuerza.

-Las cosas no van a cambiar, Rach, te lo prometo…

Lo besé nuevamente y asentí.

-Todo va a estar bien, Finn…

* * *

><p>Antes de que nos llevaran el primer platillo, las chicas y yo nos escapamos al baño para, como era costumbre, intercambiar las novedades.<p>

-Acabo de llamar a Rob- nos informó Mercedes- Tendremos una cita en dos días, y les aseguro, que si no funciona, me olvidaré de esto. Dejaré el drama y haré todo lo posible para sacarme a los chicos de la cabeza por un tiempo.

-Más vale atender la hombrezofrenia a tiempo-dijo Quinn, en tono de broma- No queremos que tengas más daños.

-¿Y tú?- preguntó Tina-¿Has podido salir del trauma?

-La verdad…es que estoy aliviada-confesó Quinn- Sí le gusté o no le gusté a Greg, pues…no importa. Ya pasó. Yo estoy con Noah, y…odio cuando me pongo cursi, pero…lo amo más que a nada en el mundo. Soy feliz.

Tina bajó la vista.

-Lástima que…a veces la confusión no te deja en paz…

La abracé y todas nos miramos al espejo.

-¿Cómo es que en medio de este problema mental que inventó Mercedes fuimos capaces de arreglarnos de esta manera?-pregunté-¡Nos vemos increíbles!

Todas soltamos una carcajada.

-Ni el más grande inconveniente afecta el estilo-comentó Mercedes, entre risas.

* * *

><p>Regresamos a la mesa, y ahí ya se encontraban, además de los chicos, Maxime, Bruno, Kate, y Tom, que habían llegado para celebrar conmigo.<p>

Tomamos asiento y los meseros comenzaron a llenar nuestras copas y poner nuestros platos.

Finn llamó la atención de todos los presentes.

-Disculpen, chicos…-dijo- Pero antes de comenzar la cena, quisiera decir algo. Primeramente, gracias Mercedes, por organizarle esta pequeña reunión a Rachel, porque sé que estás muy ocupada ya que en unas semanas viajas a París, y aún así, tomaste un poco de tu tiempo para arreglarlo…

Mercedes sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Y ahora…quiero proponer un brindis. Un brindis para la persona más maravillosa que puede haber en este mundo. Es la persona…con la que tengo la dicha de despertar cada mañana, y pasar cada minuto de mí día a su lado-Finn me miró a los ojos- Rachel, amor, quiero que sepas que estoy muy orgulloso de ti, por todo lo que has logrado, y porque volverás a triunfar. Creo en ti, y sé que serás extraordinaria. Te deseo toda la suerte. Te amo.

Una lágrima corrió por mi mejilla y Finn la limpió, para después besarme justo donde había resbalado.

-Por cierto, también creo, o más bien espero que te ganes tu segundo Tony en esta ocasión.

Toda la mesa estalló a carcajadas, y al poco tiempo, todos alzaron su copa…por mí.

En ese momento, cerré los ojos, y agradecí por estar rodeada de tan buenos amigos, y tener a Finn siempre a mi lado.

No podía negarlo, era una chica afortunada.

* * *

><p>Dos días después, Finn me despertó moviéndome suavemente el brazo.<p>

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunté, adormilada.

-En dos horas es tú primera reunión, Rach…

-Déjame dormir otros cinco minutos, por favor- le pedí, tapándome de nuevo con las sábanas.

-Rachel, supongo que quieres estar preparada- me dijo- Hoy tienes la reunión, firmarás tu contrato, y comenzarás a ensayar. ¡Hoy es el día!

Me levanté inmediatamente, sobresaltada.

-¡Hoy comienzo!-exclamé-¡Maldita sea, tengo que arreglarme!

Corrí al closet y traté de ser rápida al decidir que iba a usar. Pude escuchar a Finn soltar una carcajada.

-Espero que no se te ocurra llevarte tus manolos al ensayo…-comentó.

-¡No te burles!

Finn volvió a desternillarse de risa, y yo, finalmente entré al baño para arreglarme.

A partir de aquel día, volvería a la misma rutina a la que estaba acostumbrada desde hace tantos años. Volvería a vivir mi sueño cosechando otro éxito. Volvería a estar en un escenario y volvería a brillar con mi propia luz…o al menos me prepararía para volver a hacerlo.

Sin embargo, lo mejor de todo, es que Finn estaría conmigo en todo momento, viviendo también un sueño que él mismo había visto crecer…

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¡Rachel está de vuelta en Broadway! Ya veremos como sigue su relación con Finn xD Por cierto, ¿qué piensan acerca de la reunión de los exs? jajajaja Sé que es algo irreal en muchos sentidos, pero aún así, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.<strong>

**Para el próximo capítulo, la interacción Tike continuará, Rachel tendrá su primer ensayo para el musical, Mercedes tendrá su cita final, y con suerte, habrá momentos divertidos, y tal vez algunos inesperados.**

**Si les gustó el capítulo, por favor no se olviden de los reviews. Se los pido ahora más que nada, para así escribir más rápido el próximo capítulo y tenerlo muy muy pronto. Personalmente, si me gustaría actualizarlo, pero para eso necesitaría sus reviews :) ¡Gracias por seguir la historia! Nos seguimos leyendo...**


	24. Amienemigas

**¡Holaaaaa lectores! Antes que nada, ¡me encantaron sus reviews! De verdad, amo saber lo que piensan, y al saber que han disfrutado los capítulos, me hacen el día :) ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! ¿Sería mucho pedir que siguieran así? :P Finalmente, Rachel llega a Broadway, pero...tal vez no todo sea perfecto, mientras lean lo descubrirán, aunque supongo que con el título se darán una idea, jajaja. No tengo mucho más para decir, solo que espero que les guste el capítulo, que por favor sigan haciendome saber su opinión, y que les agradezco de nuevo. Si no fuera porque siguen la historia, ésta probablemente estaría olvidada :)...¡Disfruten!**

**Aviso: La serie Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de FOX, Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuck e Ian Brennan. Yo solo los uso para entretenerme escribiendo :)**

**P.D. Les pido una disculpa si les llegaron muchas alertas. Tuve que editarlo varias veces xD**

* * *

><p>Llegué al teatro Gershwin con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.<p>

En la entrada, me recibió mi director Jay, y los demás productores. Me pasaron a su oficina y firmé mi contrato. Aún no podía creer que todo eso estuviera pasando.

Al salir de la oficina, encontré a Mike en el pasillo, ya que había conseguido una cita con Jay y habían acordado una reunión.

Me guiaron hasta el que sería mi nuevo camerino y me instalé. Al poco tiempo, tocaron a la puerta.

-¡Adelante!

Kate entró sonriendo.

-¡Rachel!-exclamó-¡Por fin estás aquí!

Solté una carcajada y me puse de pie para darle un abrazo.

-¡Ya lo sé!-dije- En cualquier momento me llamarán para comenzar con los ensayos.

Kate bajó la vista.

-Aún no conoces al resto del reparto, ¿o sí?

-No-admití-pero supongo que Jay me los presentará…

-Bueno, igual y sí conoces a alguien…

-¿Qué?-pregunté-¿A quién te refieres?

-Ehh…no, nadie, es mejor que lo descubras por ti misma-Kate se había dado cuenta de que había metido la pata y se calló.

-¿Es tan malo?-quise saber-¿Qué pasa?

-Olvídalo, Rachel. Te va a ir bien…

La miré con suspicacia. Aquella expresión me había asustado un poco, pero como ya Finn me lo había dicho, yo era la estrella, y era lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentar cualquier obstáculo.

* * *

><p>Me puse a calentar, y Kate me llevó un café. Al poco tiempo, me llamaron al escenario, y Jay me presentó con todo el equipo y la mayoría del reparto. Me moría de curiosidad por saber que actriz haría el papel de Glinda, mi contraparte…<p>

Todos nos pusimos en nuestros lugares y esperamos indicaciones, solo que había algo que llamó mi atención.

Los productores parecían tener problemas.

-¿Dónde está mi otra estrella?-quiso saber Jay.

-¿Otra estrella?-pregunté-¿Acaso la actriz que hace de Glinda también es famosa?

-Famosa por meterse con los productores, diría yo- respondió Jennifer, la chica que haría de Nessarose.

Temí lo peor. ¿Acaso todos estaban hablando de…?

-¡Hola, equipo!

Una figura extravagante se paseó por el escenario como si estuviera caminando en un desfile de modas.

Con el cabello teñido de un rubio platinado, unos implantes que decididamente llamaban la atención y una mirada llena de misterio, Denna Davicci se presentó y saludó a cada uno de los actores y realizadores. A mí me dejó para el último, como era de esperarse.

-¡Rachel!-exclamó, dándome un fuerte abrazo-¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! ¡Es increíble!

-Lo sé, Denna, lo sé-dije, simulando una sonrisa.

-¿No te parece asombroso que tú seas Elphaba y yo sea Glinda?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¡Oh, vamos!-soltó una risita-¡Estaremos actuando casi como en la vida real!

-Claro, no puedo esperar para volver a compartir el escenario contigo-comenté con sarcasmo.

¡No lo podía creer!

Compartir créditos con ella en Chicago ya había sido bastante malo, y ahora… ¿tenía que soportarla en mi regreso?

* * *

><p>Dos horas pasaron y, siendo lo más profesional posible, soporté la soberbia de mi compañera. Llegó el momento de interpretar "<em>Popular<em>", y me arrastró hasta la cama falsa para comenzar a cantar su parte.

-Elphie, ahora que somos amigas… ¡he decidido convertirte en mi nuevo proyecto!

-No tienes por qué hacerlo, realmente-dije, ya en mí personaje de Elphaba.

-¡Lo sé!-exclamó-¡Y eso es lo que me hace genial!

Bueno, tal vez el papel de Glinda si era para ella, después de todo.

Denna tomó aire y comenzó a cantar…

_Whenever I see someone  
>Less fortunate than I<br>And let's face it - who isn't  
>Less fortunate than I?<br>My tender heart  
>Tends to start to bleed<br>And when someone needs a makeover  
>I simply have to take over<br>I know I know exactly what they need  
>And even in your case<br>Tho' it's the toughest case I've yet to face  
>Don't worry - I'm determined to succeed<em>

A mitad de su interpretación, Denna me hizo señas para que la siguiera y nos centramos más en el escenario.

_Follow my lead  
>And yes, indeed<br>You will be:_

_Popular!  
>You're gonna be popular!<br>I'll teach you the proper ploys  
>When you talk to boys<br>Little ways to flirt and flounce  
>I'll show you what shoes to wear<br>How to fix your hair  
>Everything that really counts<em>

Al parecer, Denna se tomaba muy enserio su papel de Glinda. Comenzó a examinarme y "arreglar mi aspecto", y yo, desde luego, se suponía que debería parecer un poco desconcertada.

_To be popular  
>I'll help you be popular!<br>You'll hang with the right cohorts  
>You'll be good at sports<br>Know the slang you've got to know  
>So let's start<br>'Cause you've got an awfully long way to go:_

_Don't be offended by my frank analysis_  
><em>Think of it as personality dialysis<em>  
><em>Now that I've chosen to be come a pal, a<em>  
><em>Sister and adviser<em>  
><em>There's nobody wiser<em>  
><em>Not when it comes to popular -<em>  
><em>I know about popular<em>  
><em>And with an assist from me<em>  
><em>To be who you'll bee<em>  
><em>Instead of dreary who-you-were: are:<em>  
><em>There's nothing that can stop you<em>  
><em>From becoming popu-<em>  
><em>Ler: lar:<em>

_La la la la_  
><em>We're gonna make<em>  
><em>You popular<em>

_When I see depressing creatures_  
><em>With unprepossessing features<em>  
><em>I remind them on their own behalf<em>  
><em>To think of<em>  
><em>Celebrated heads of state or<em>  
><em>Specially great communicators<em>  
><em>Did they have brains or knowledge?<em>  
><em>Don't make me laugh!<em>

_They were popular! Please -_  
><em>It's all about popular!<em>  
><em>It's not about aptitude<em>  
><em>It's the way you're viewed<em>  
><em>So it's very shrewd to be<em>  
><em>Very very popular<em>  
><em>Like me!<em>

Me puso una flor en el cabello, y me dio un espejo. Al verme, sonreí.

-Vaya, señorita Elphaba-dijo-¡Mírate! ¡Estás hermosa!

-Me tengo que ir…

-¡No hay de qué!

Salí del escenario, y Denna terminó la canción…

_And though you protest  
>Your disinterest<br>I know clandestinely  
>You're gonna grin and bear it<br>Your new found popularity  
>La la la la<br>You'll be popular -  
>Just not as quite as popular<br>As me!_

Regresé al escenario, y todos los presentes aplaudieron. Suspiré y también aplaudí. Tenía que admitirlo, Denna había comenzado bien.

* * *

><p>Al salir del teatro, me encontré con mi compañera, y sonrió al verme.<p>

-¿Qué te pareció, Rachel?- me preguntó.

-Ehh…bien-respondí-Lo hiciste bien.

Denna soltó una carcajada.

-Bueno, creo que ya queda claro quién será la estrella aquí, ¿no te parece?

Se alejó aún burlándose y yo la miré con odio hasta que desapareció.

* * *

><p>-¡LA ODIO!-exclamé, al llegar al restaurante donde me había quedado de reunir con las chicas.<p>

Aventé mi bolso con brusquedad sobre la mesa y me senté con los brazos cruzados.

Las chicas se sobresaltaron.

-¿A quién odias?-preguntó Tina.

-A…Denna Davicci- contesté con fastidio.

-Yo también la odio- dijo Quinn- Pero… ¿qué es lo que pasa con ella? ¿Acaso la has visto?

-Todo estaba comenzando bien…-dije- hasta que me enteré que esa bruja tomaría el papel de Glinda…

-Y eso que la bruja eres tú…-dijo Tina.

La miré con incredulidad.

-Me refiero al musical.

-¡No lo puedo creer!-grité- Tuve que compartir créditos con ella en Chicago, ¿y ahora también en _Wicked?_

-¿Quién dijo que todo sería tan fácil?-preguntó Quinn.

-¿Desde cuándo en Broadway las protagonistas son pareja?-preguntó Mercedes. -Es decir, en _Chicago_, todo se centraba en Velma Kelly y Roxie Hart, y ahora en _Wicked_, lo que llamará la atención serán Elphaba y Glinda.

-Maldita sea-suspiré-¿Porqué tuvieron que escogerla a ella para el papel? ¿Qué acaso no hay otra rubia con el mismo talento?

-Con el mismo talento para seducir a los productores, no lo creo-dijo Quinn.

-¿Te ha hecho algo?-me preguntó Tina.

-Admito que empezamos bien, por un momento pensé que ya no me iba a molestar…pero al salir del teatro me dijo: "Creo que ya queda claro quién será la estrella aquí, ¿no te parece?". Y eso, perdónenme, pero no lo puedo permitir. ¡No se burlará de mí otra vez!

Mercedes negó con la cabeza.

-Esa zorra…

-Tranquila, Rachel- me dijo Tina- El papel principal es el tuyo, recuérdalo.

-Pero conozco a Denna, y sé que hará todo lo posible para opacarme.

-¿Y tú te vas a dejar?-preguntó Quinn- ¡Eres Rachel Hudson! ¡Tienes un Tony! ¡Cantas y actúas mil veces mejor que ella! Es como comparar a una mariposa con una hormiga. No debes preocuparte…

Miré a cada una de mis amigas.

-Gracias, chicas…

-Todo va a estar bien, Rachel- dijo Mercedes- No te molestará más, y si es así, aquí estaremos nosotras…

Quinn miró a su reloj.

-Bueno, tengo que irme-informó-Llega un paciente en una hora y antes quiero tener un momento de ocio para mí…

-Quinn… ¿podría ir contigo?-preguntó Tina

-¿Qué pasa?

-No es nada grave…creo.

Nos miró a todas y dio un largo suspiro.

-Se trata de Mike-admitió-Me llamó y…

-Quieres hablar conmigo-supuso Quinn-Claro, vamos…

Tina se puso de pie.

-Entonces, nos vemos después. Suerte con Denna, Rachel…

-La necesitaré, Tina…

-Adiós…

Cuando se fueron, volví a quejarme.

-Aún no puedo creerlo…

-Calma, Rachel- me tranquilizó Mercedes- Esa mujer no te hará daño. Ya lo viviste una vez. Además, ¿por qué puede importarte lo que ella piense de ti? Deberías olvidarlo. Si a mí me importara lo que dicen todas las chicas de mí en esta ciudad no saldría nunca de mí departamento.

Sonreí sin ánimos.

Mi sueño se estaba convirtiendo en una pesadilla.

* * *

><p>Por la noche, me quedé en el departamento leyendo la nueva edición de <em>Harper´s Bazaar <em>aún molesta. El comentario de Denna me había herido el orgullo, definitivamente.

Pensé que comenzaría con el pie derecho, que esta experiencia sería excelente y llevaría una agradable relación con todo el equipo, pero no. Mi gran rival también sería parte de todo.

Traté de pensar coherentemente y me dije a mí misma que tendría que ser más profesional y no dejarme llevar por los comentarios de aquella mujer, pero no podía evitarlo.

Denna podría destrozar a una persona con solo abrir la boca.

Intenté despejar mi mente por un minuto y me puse a leer, cuando tocaron a la puerta.

Sonreí. Probablemente Finn se había olvidado otra vez de la llave.

Corrí a abrir y mi sonrisa se desvaneció apenas me di cuenta de quien estaba ahí. Denna.

-Hola, Denna- la saludé- Pasa, por favor.

-Jay me dio tu dirección, espero que no te importe.

_Noooooooo, para nada, _pensé fastidiada.

Traía consigo una botella y temí lo peor.

No solo era una tortura soportarla ebria, también eso significaba que planeaba quedarse a charlar.

-¡Rachel, estoy tan emocionada!-exclamó-¡Tú y yo juntas de nuevo! ¿No te parece increíble?

-La verdad, sí, no te voy a mentir…

-Más vale que esta vez me toque a mí el Tony…-soltó una risita.

Reí con ella, como mi forma de indicarle que eso nunca sucedería.

-¡Esto lo tenemos que celebrar!-gritó-¿Tienes copas?

-Ehh…Denna, no quiero ser grosera pero, Finn, mi esposo, está por llegar y…

-¡Eso es genial!-me interrumpió- ¡Así celebramos los tres juntos!

-Claro, creo que tienes razón- le dije- Ya vengo…

Me dirigí a la cocina y puse los ojos en blanco. Hubiera sido mejor no haber abierto la puerta.

Regresé con las copas al poco tiempo, y Denna me las arrebató. Comenzó a servir el vino, y entonces llegó Finn…

-Hola…Rach.

Me acerqué a él y le di un beso. Denna soltó una risita.

-Finn, ella es Denna Davicci, ¿la recuerdas?

Denna se acercó y lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Claro que me recuerda!-exclamó- Nos conocimos en un cóctel de Mercedes Jones.

-Oh-Finn estaba confundido.

-Bueno, Finn, el caso es que…

-El caso es que yo y Rachel protagonizaremos _Wicked _¡y vamos a celebrarlo!

Reprimí el impulso de hacer comentarios. Como siempre, se ponía ella antes que nadie.

Finn me miró aún desconcertado.

-¿Cómo fue tu primer día, amor?

-¡Creo que fue excelente!- respondió Denna- En realidad, Rachel no hizo mucho. Yo canté y todos me aplaudieron, pero supongo que, con la práctica, será una buena Elphaba.

Apreté los puños y Finn me besó en la frente para calmarme.

-Por cierto, aquí están sus copas- nos las entregó a Finn y a mí.-¡Brindemos!

Finn y yo lo hicimos, sin embargo, la única entusiasmada era ella.

* * *

><p>Y una hora después, mientras soportábamos hablar a Denna acerca de cómo consiguió el papel, me recargué en el pecho de Finn.<p>

-¿Estás bien?-me preguntó.

Asentí.

Había sido un día pesado, me moría de sueño, Denna no dejaba de hablar, y ya me había insultado mínimo unas diez veces.

-No se los había comentado…-dijo Denna- Pero hacen una linda pareja. Chicos tan sexys como tú, Finn, no se consiguen de la noche a la mañana. Supongo que Rachel tuvo que trabajar duro para conseguirte o…simplemente tuvo suerte.

Finn no supo que contestarle.

Sonreí con fastidio, ignorando una vez más el impulso de decirle sus verdades.

Una cosa es que irrumpiera en el espectáculo y tuviera que soportarla mientras interpretaba uno de mis papeles favoritos, pero… ¿acaso también tenía que meterse con MI Finn?

Denna nos observó con curiosidad por unos momentos, como decidiendo si Finn y yo éramos o no el uno para el otro, y mi paciencia acabó. Ya le demostraría que lo nuestro no era una calentura como las que ella estaba acostumbrada a vivir.

Le di un trago a mi copa, tomé a Finn y lo besé apasionadamente, con demasiado entusiasmo, enfrente de ella, y sin importarme en lo más mínimo. Solo así nos dejaría en paz.

Me separé de Finn y él me miró sorprendido.

-Bueno, veo que tienen mucho que hacer- Denna soltó una carcajada- Tal vez debería dejarlos solos…

_Gracias al cielo_, pensé.

* * *

><p>Mientras me desmaquillaba, y Finn destendía la cama, se acercó y me miró preocupado.<p>

-Creo que no debo preguntarte como te fue… ¿o sí?

Dejé de aplicarme mi crema de noche y suspiré frustrada.

-Estoy en el infierno.

Finn se acercó y me rodeó con sus brazos. Ambos nos vimos en el espejo.

-Vamos, Rachel, tú puedes hacer mucho más que esto…

-No lo entiendes, Finn-me quejé-Denna se la pasa criticando a todo el mundo. Sé que en algún momento me olvidaré de ser profesional e iré a golpearla- me encogí de hombros- No sería la primera vez…

Finn hizo que me volteara para mirarlo.

-¿Te has peleado con ella?

-Solo verbalmente…

Finn hizo una mueca.

-¿Enserio es tan horrible?

-¡Es de lo peor!-exclamé-Y no sé porque…pero siento que en esta ocasión…tiene la intención de aplastarme sin piedad.

-Por favor, ¡eres Rachel Hudson!-me recordó- Nada de lo que digan los demás puede afectarte…

-Cuando se trata de una arpía como ella…no estoy muy segura.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, en el teatro, estábamos ensayando la canción "<em>One Short Day"<em> que es interpretada por Elphaba, Glinda, y los ciudadanos de Oz.

Para ser sincera, yo no estaba muy entusiasmada. Denna trataba de ponerse siempre al frente de mí, y me había hartado al punto de que había dejado de intentar ser mejor que ella. Me moví débilmente, sin ánimos, y con fastidio. Lo peor no fue que Jay se había dado cuenta de mi descoordinación. Lo peor había sido que Denna se fijara en mí y me mirara decepcionada.

Hizo una señal, y la música se detuvo. Los demás actores se quedaron desconcertados.

-¿Qué pasa, Denna?-preguntó Jay, por lo visto, también fastidiado.

-Tienes que dejar de arruinarlo, Rachel…

-¿QUÉ?

-Es obvio que no te sabes la coreografía-dijo-Te ves perdida.

La miré con incredulidad.

-He estado tratando de hacer mi parte, pero tú no dejas de atravesarte y ponerte al frente, ¿cómo se supone que haré una buena coreografía de esa manera?

Denna me miró sin inmutarse, y se acercó, acariciando mi cabello.

-Rachel, querida, solo quiero decirte que…deberías ser más profesional.

-¿Disculpa?

-Es decir, puedo entenderte, probablemente tu descanso te ha afectado-continuó-Has perdido práctica, pero…debes recuperarte pronto.

-Lo siento, pero me he preparado como nunca para este papel.- la contradije-Tú no puedes venir a decirme que es lo que…

-¡CHICAS!-nos interrumpió Jay-¡Ha sido suficiente!

Se dirigió a todo el equipo.

-¡Volvemos en cinco minutos!

Todos se alejaron. Incluida Denna.

La miré con odio.

En ese momento, ya había tomado una decisión. Si quería guerra, la iba a tener.

* * *

><p>Antes de que acabara el ensayo, les mandé un mensaje a las chicas pidiéndoles que pasaran por mí. Las necesitaba.<p>

Al poco tiempo salí del teatro y me encontré con ellas. Se percataron de mi frustración y me abrazaron para consolarme.

-Lo siento mucho, cariño…

-Maldita…-murmuró Quinn-Ojalá que le den por el…

-¿Quién se cree para corregirme?-quise saber-¿Acaso ella tiene más experiencia que yo?

-¡Claro que no!-exclamó Tina-Tú estás mucho más preparada que ella.

-En realidad, Rachel está preparada-dijo Mercedes- Denna solo está…ahí.

Y en ese momento, Denna salió del teatro, y estaba hablando por teléfono. Las cuatro nos escondimos para que no nos viera.

-Lo sé, doctor, pero hago demasiadas expresiones…-decía al teléfono- No me puedo arriesgar. ¿Cuándo nos vemos para la extra dosis de botox?

Mercedes soltó una carcajada y le tuve que dar un codazo para que se callara.

-¿A eso le tienes miedo?-susurró Quinn.

-¡No le tengo miedo! No la soporto, que es algo diferente.

-¿A dónde va?-preguntó Tina.

Denna se subió a su convertible, y Mercedes me miró con una sonrisa.

-¿La seguimos?

* * *

><p>Subimos a un taxi, y Mercedes se encargó de decirle al conductor que siguiera al convertible de Denna. Realmente, me parecía una locura, pero no dije nada. Una parte de mí estaba encantada por descifrar los secretos de mi enemiga.<p>

Denna se detuvo pasando la Tercera Avenida y se bajó a lo que supuse yo, se trataba de su casa.

Quinn le pagó al taxista y bajamos con cautela. Nos pusimos nuestros lentes de sol y nos escondimos detrás de un arbusto.

-Esto es una estupidez…

-¡Shh!

-Ya ha entrado a su casa-observó Quinn-¿Qué les parece si nos colamos al jardín?

-¿Para que la estamos espiando en primer lugar?-quise saber.

-No tengo idea-admitió Mercedes-¡Pero vamos!

* * *

><p>Cautelosamente, entramos al jardín, y nos dimos cuenta de que había una enorme ventana que daba al living. Lamentablemente, Denna se encontraba ahí.<p>

-Ya me quiero ir-dijo Tina.

-¡Espera!

El ambiente se tensó un poco, y por algún motivo, me sentí dentro de una película de suspenso. Incluso comenzó a sonar un ruido extraño que cada vez se acercaba más. Tina gritó, y yo le tapé la boca con la mano antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

-¡La podadora!-exclamó Mercedes-¡Alguien la dejó encendida!

-¿Qué?

-Oh, miren, ahí está el jardinero-Quinn nos señaló a la ventana.

El hombre llegó a encontrarse con Denna, y ambos comenzaron a besarse.

-Nunca pensé que Denna Davicci sería más zorra de lo que parece…-comentó Mercedes.

Denna comenzó a tocarle el trasero al hombre y después…

-¡Sí! ¡Síiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! ¡Sí!

-Esto no puede estar pasando-se lamentó Tina.

-¡Pero mira como lo toma!-exclamó Mercedes.

-Y yo que pensaba que nada podía ganarle a la pornografía de Noah…-dijo Quinn.

Me quedé mirando la escena con la boca abierta.

Al poco tiempo, comenzamos a escuchar gemidos.

-Bueno, ya he visto suficiente-anuncié-¿Nos podemos ir?

-¡Por favor, salgamos de aquí!-pidió Tina.

-¿Ya han visto como se le ha metido?-preguntó Mercedes-¡Van a destruir el sofá!

-¿Nos podemos ir?

-¿Han visto eso?-preguntó Quinn-Parece que…

-¡Chicas!-grité-¡Vámonos ya!

Mercedes soltó una carcajada, y en ese momento, Denna y el jardinero voltearon hacia el jardín.

Las chicas y yo nos escondimos.

-¡Maldita sea!

-¿Soy yo, o me pareció escuchar algo ahí afuera?-preguntó Denna.

Las chicas y yo nos escabullimos inmediatamente.

* * *

><p>El viernes, al salir del teatro, me dirigí a la boutique de Mercedes para escoger un atuendo para esa misma noche. Jay nos había invitado a celebrar nuestra primera semana de ensayos con una cena de lujo en el hotel St Regis.<p>

Al llegar, Maxime y las chicas me preguntaron cómo había ido todo. Nada había cambiado.

Mercedes trató de despejarme la mente mostrándome sus nuevos vestidos, y definitivamente me distraje al decidir cual usaría.

-Me gusta ese-dijo Tina, señalando el que estaba sosteniendo.

-¡Está precioso!-exclamó Maxime.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?-le preguntó Quinn a Mercedes.

Mi amiga se había sentado en su escritorio y tenía la mirada perdida.

-Terminé con Rob-nos informó- Esta vez enserio.

-Pero… ¿qué ocurrió?-le pregunté, acercándome a ella.

-Lo mismo de la vez pasada-admitió, con la vista baja-Me dijo…que me amaba, pero…yo no puedo hacerlo. Lo quiero, es verdad, pero…me amo más a mí. No está en mí decirle lo mismo, y tal vez es porque…no lo siento así.

Tina se acercó y le dio un abrazo.

-Tranquila…

Maxime, Quinn y yo nos miramos.

Por más que quisiera, no podría imaginarme como se sentiría Mercedes en esos momentos.

-Maxime… ¿podrías traerme un helado de chocolate?-le pidió Mercedes- Creo que lo necesito…

-Oh, no… ¿volverás a comer?-preguntó él.-No quiero que te deprimas…

-Maxime tiene razón-le dije- Ya ha sido suficiente drama.

-Mira quien lo dice- Mercedes me miró con tristeza-Obsérvame bien: Soy fuerte, estoy segura de mi misma…y he engordado siete kilos. ¿Cuál es el punto de hacer un drama y privarme de comer helado?

Di un largo suspiro, y Quinn soltó una carcajada.

Maxime y Tina se miraron.

-Bueno, al menos está viendo el lado positivo-comentó él.

* * *

><p>Finn y yo llegamos al hotel St Regis tomados de la mano. Aquella noche había decidido arreglarme más elegante de lo que se requería y estaba dispuesta a aplicar todo lo que las lecciones de Gab me habían enseñado. Sería positiva. No dejaría que Denna se volviera a burlar de mí y no permitiría volver a verme como una novata junto a ella. Ya le demostraría quien era la estrella.<p>

-Te ves hermosa-me dijo Finn.

-¡Gracias!-exclamé, sonriendo-Es un diseño de Mercedes.

-Me gusta.

Puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besé.

Al poco tiempo, Jay llegó acompañado de Jennifer, y los cuatro nos dirigimos al elevador para subir al restaurante.

Antes de que la puerta se cerrara, Denna nos alcanzó.

-Siento llegar tarde-se disculpó-Tuve…inconvenientes.

Alcé una ceja mientras se levantaba un poco el vestido sin mangas.

Finalmente, llegamos al piso al que nos dirigíamos y Jay se adelantó para encontrarse con el resto del equipo.

Finn me tomó de la mano y caminamos juntos, sin embargo, Denna se atravesó, y me puso el pie. Si no fuera porque me sostuve de Finn, casi me tropezaba.

-Opps-dijo-Lo siento.

La fulminé con la mirada.

-¿Estás bien, Rach?

-Sí, no te preocupes, Finn…

Jay se acercó y se dirigió a Finn.

-Amigo, ¿por qué no nos acompañas a tomar un trago?

Finn me miró sin saber qué hacer.

-Ve, Finn, yo estaré bien.

-¿Segura?.

Asentí.

-De…acuerdo.

Finn se alejó con Jay y los otros chicos, así que ahora solo quedábamos Denna y yo.

-Vaya, pero que elegante te ves, Rachel- me dijo- Tú vestido es precioso, solo que…creo que tienes un problema en tu hombro derecho.

Lo revisé, y me sobresalté.

Por algún motivo, se había descosido un poco.

-Qué pena-murmuró Denna, y se alejó.

Por un momento creí que la alcanzaría para darle una bofetada, pero yo no era una persona violenta, así que logré controlarme.

Se había burlado de mí. Una vez más…

* * *

><p>Y mientras Finn se encontraba en el bar, no paraba de mirarme. Estaba preocupado por mí, era evidente, pero lo tranquilicé.<p>

Me reuní con Jennifer y conversamos un poco.

Era bueno saber que al menos había una chica agradable dentro del equipo.

Aún así, el inconveniente en mi vestido no me tenía tranquila, y que Denna hubiera sido la primera en notarlo me irritó aún más.

-Enseguida vuelvo, Jenn-le avisé a mi compañera-Voy al servicio.

-Oh, de acuerdo…

Entré al baño de Damas, y me encerré en el retrete más cercano para que las lágrimas pudieran salir.

Me sentía terriblemente mal. No quería dejar que Denna se saliera con la suya, pero no podía evitar romper en llanto. Sentía demasiado coraje, y ya no podía seguir ocultándolo.

Una vez que me tranquilicé un poco, tomé mi teléfono y marqué un número.

-¿Rachel?

-Hola, Mercedes.

-Te escuchas terrible, ¿qué sucedió?

-Tuve un problema con mi vestido y Denna se burló de mí…otra vez.

-Esa mujer ya me tiene harta-dijo-Voy para allá. Veremos cómo arreglamos lo del vestido.

-Gracias, Mercedes. Oh, y tal vez te estoy pidiendo mucho, pero por favor, no tardes. No quiero preocupar a Finn.

-Entonces ve con él y ahí me esperas…

-No quiero que me vea llorando.

-Dios mío, está bien. Llegaré en un momento.

-Gracias.

* * *

><p>Al poco tiempo, mi amiga me mandó un mensaje diciendo que se encontraba en el lobby. Le dije donde estaba yo y al poco tiempo, se abrió la puerta del baño.<p>

-¿Rachel?

-¡Mira los Louboutins!-exclamó Maxime-¡Ahí está!

Salí del retrete y miré a mis amigos con una sonrisa.

Mercedes señaló a Maxime.

-Tuve que traerlo-me dijo- Tenía que ayudarme.

-Gracias, chicos…

* * *

><p>Minutos después, Mercedes me arregló la parte del hombro cosiéndolo de nuevo, y Maxime retocó mi maquillaje, no sin antes entregarme un pañuelo.<p>

Me soné la nariz y ambos hicieron un gesto de asco.

-Muy graciosos- me quejé.

-Rachel, te ves increíble-me dijo Maxime, volteándome de nuevo frente al espejo, y limpiándome la última lágrima que cayó sobre mi rostro.

-Tú vestido está como nuevo-Mercedes sonrió.

-Nunca terminaré de agradecerles esto-les dije- En verdad, son los mejores.

-¡Ya lo sabemos!

Mercedes y Maxime chocaron manos.

-Ahora, princesita, tienes que volver-dijo Maxime- Finn debe estar esperándote.

-Lo sé, debe estar preocupado…

Y justo en ese momento…

-¿Rachel?-preguntó Finn-¿Te encuentras ahí?

Abrí la puerta y lo miré con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Qué estabas…?-miró a los chicos- ¿Mercedes? ¿Maxime? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Es una larga historia-Mercedes suspiró.

* * *

><p>Mercedes y Maxime se fueron al poco tiempo, y una vez más, volví a agradecerles. Ambos estaban ocupadísimos preparando todo para la Semana de la Moda en París, y aún así, habían ido a arreglar mi vestido, mi maquillaje, y sobre todo…habían ido a reconfortarme.<p>

Finn y yo nos dirigimos de vuelta a la mesa donde ya estaban todos, y me sentí tan feliz tomada de su mano, que por un momento me distraje.

Denna se puso de pie para hacer un brindis aún cuando mi esposo y yo no habíamos regresado a sentarnos y la miré con incredulidad.

Desafortunadamente, choqué con el mesero que estaba sirviendo las copas en el momento que se dio la vuelta, y por algún motivo, terminó derramándole el vino a Denna en su vestido.

Denna dio un grito alarmante. Tan insoportable que podría poner de nervios a cualquiera.

-Cuanto lo siento, señorita-se disculpó el mesero, tratando de ayudarla a limpiarlo.

-¡No me toques!

-Denna, querida, tranquilízate, por favor- le pidió Jay.

-¡Esto es un desastre!

Finn y yo nos miramos, tratando de no reírnos.

-¿En qué momento me volví tan torpe?-le pregunté.

Finn soltó una risita.

-¡Este vestido es carísimo!

-Denna, tal vez pueda ayudarte a…-comenzó Jennifer.

-¡No!-la interrumpió ella-¡Me largo!

Tomó su bolso y se alejó echa una furia.

Jay se encogió de hombros, sabiendo que no podía hacer nada.

Finn y yo nos sentamos y lo miré con una sonrisa.

Bueno, era cierto que yo no podría ser siempre la reina del drama. En cuanto a ser la estrella…ya estaba por verse.

* * *

><p>Al volver a casa, Finn y yo nos sentamos a ver televisión.<p>

-Eso estuvo genial-dije-Por fin Denna obtuvo lo que se merecía.

-¿No te parece que estás siendo demasiado vengativa?

-No lo creo-respondí-Ella no ha hecho más que humillarme desde que comenzamos los ensayos aunque…

-¿Qué?

Finn me examinó con la mirada.

-Rachel Hudson…

Me sentí como una niña pequeña a la que intentaban hacerle hablar.

Bajé la vista y lo confesé sin hacer pausas.

-Las chicas y yo la seguimos hasta su casa y la espiamos haciéndolo con el jardinero…

-¡Rachel!

-Lo sé, Finn, estuvo mal-admití-Pero…es una zorra.

Entonces soltó una carcajada.

-¿Sabes cuál es la mejor manera de darle una lección?- me preguntó acercándose a mí.

-¿Cuál?-pregunté, también acercándome.

-Siéndole indiferente.

-Supongo que tienes razón…

Sonreí, y dejé que me sostuviera en sus brazos mientras nos besábamos.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, llegué radiante al ensayo, con una sonrisa que supongo, nunca me habían visto.<p>

Todo parecía estar volviendo a la normalidad.

Me había levantado al primer toque del despertador. Había hecho un poco de ejercicio. Había desayunado con Finn, y había tenido una breve conferencia telefónica con las chicas.

Aún no me había enfrentado a Denna, pero estaba segura de que la Rachel Hudson de siempre estaba de regreso. No iba dejar que nada de lo que me dijera o me hiciera me afectara.

Era fuerte y estaba segura de mi misma, aunque…no había engordado siete kilos como Mercedes.

Denna llegó al escenario con un perfil bajo, pero tal y como me había aconsejado Finn, le fui indiferente.

No me acerqué a ella en ningún momento más que al estar interpretando a Elphaba.

Sin embargo, ella sí me observaba, y me observaba con… ¿envidia? Tal vez…

Me situé en mi lugar y comencé mi primer solo…._I´m Not That Girl._

* * *

><p>Cuando terminé, todos los actores, que se encontraban sentados en el suelo, se pusieron de pie para aplaudirme. Jay incluso se veía emocionado, y Jenn sonrió de oreja a oreja.<p>

Denna me examinó sin expresión alguna. Solo…no dejaba de mirarme.

* * *

><p>Al terminar aquel día, me dirigí a mi camerino para guardar mis cosas.<p>

Oí que tocaron la puerta y pedí que entraran.

Dejé de hacer lo que estaba haciendo cuando vi a Denna frente a mí.

-Denna…

-No voy a quitarte mucho tiempo, Rachel…-comenzó-Solo…quería decirte que…eres buena. Y…además de ser morena, sé porqué te escogieron para interpretar a Elphaba. Tienes mucho talento, hay que aceptarlo, y si esta vez vuelves a ganar el Tony, sinceramente, no me sorprendería. Eres una dura competencia, debo admitirlo, pero…sé que también puedes ser una buena compañera.

Me descubrí sonriendo.

-Denna, la verdad es que…me sorprende que…

-No, descuida-me interrumpió- Sé que no soy una persona fácil de tratar, pero, si dejamos las diferencias a un lado, y somos un poco más profesionales, no creo que haya problema-soltó una carcajada- De alguna manera sobrevivimos en _Chicago_, ¿no lo crees?

Solté una risita y asentí al recordarlo.

-Bueno, me voy-dijo- Nos vemos mañana. ¡_Au revoir!_

-Adiós…

Me quedé pasmada por un momento. ¿Lo había imaginado o…en realidad Denna Davicci había ido a mi camerino a, finalmente, reconocer mi talento y…darme crédito?

De una u otra manera, estaba satisfecha con que quedáramos en buenos términos. No podía asegurar que fuéramos amigas algún día, pero podíamos tratar de ser compañeras, y supuse que eso podría soportarlo.

* * *

><p>Denna había dejado la puerta entreabierta, así que me sobresalté cuando vi a Finn aparecer de pronto.<p>

-Hola…

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunté, sorprendida.

Finn se acercó a mí, y me besó.

-Te prometí que nada iba a cambiar-me recordó, mirándome a los ojos- y hoy…tengo el resto del día libre…tú también, así que…

Se mordió el labio, y comencé a hiperventilar como tonta.

-¿Qué?

-Quisiera hacer algo divertido.

Sonreí y le acaricié el rostro.

-¡Soy toda tuya!

Recogí mis cosas, y ambos salimos del teatro tomados de la mano.

Finn me abrió la puerta del taxi que nos estaba esperando, y ambos subimos para perdernos por Manhattan el resto del día.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Qué piensan de que Rachel tenga que volver a protagonizar al lado de Denna? xD Si leyeron el fic anterior, supongo que saben porqué Rachel no la soporta, jajaja. Y...¿qué creen que sucederá con Mercedes, ahora que...decidió seguir sola? ¿Qué pasará con Tina y Mike? ¿Con Finchel? Bueno, pues, espero que les haya gustado, y si es así, ya saben, agradecería sus reviews :D<strong>

**Por cierto, gracias por responder a lo del fic de los chicos en Las Vegas. Estoy trabajando en él y cuando pueda lo publicaré :)**

**¡Gracias por leer y dejar reviews! Trataré de actualizar más seguido. ¡Todavía se vienen muchas cosas! Y probablemente, el próximo capítulo sea algo diferente a este. Sé que no hubo mucho de las chicas, y no hubo mucho Finchel. ¡Pero de todo eso se tratará el siguiente, no se preocupen! **

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que me den su opinión pronto :) Nos seguimos leyendo...**


	25. La Vie En Rose

**¡Holaaaaa lectores! Antes que nada, gracias, gracias, gracias por sus reviews. Todos me encantaron, y me hicieron el día, se los aseguro ;) Es bueno saber que están disfrutando lo que va de la historia, y en este capítulo, que supongo que es uno de los más importantes * enorme sonrisa de Rachel Berry* probablemente se quedarán con una cara de :O. Jajaja, la verdad no lo sé, las reacciones pueden ser diferentes. Ahora, el título del capítulo es por la canción del mismo nombre, de Edith Piaf, que es una de mis favoritas, y resulta ser como una metáfora en el capítulo :P Por último, debo decirles que este capítulo se me hizo muy dificil de escribir, por eso espero que valga la pena xD Oh, y también, si no es mucho pedir, agradecería que me dejaran reviews para saber su opinión :) Esta vez sí que estoy ansiosa por saber que les parece...¡Disfruten!**

**Aviso: La serie Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de FOX, Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuck, e Ian Brennan. Yo solo los uso para entretenerme escribiendo :) Además, la canción "La Vie En Rose" tampoco me pertenece...**

* * *

><p><em>Quand il me prend dans ses bras... Cuando me toma en sus brazos<em>_  
><em>_Il me parle tout bas,... Me habla en voz baja  
>Je vois la vie en rose... Veo la vida en rosa<br>Il me dit des mots d'amour, ... Me dice palabras de amor  
>Des mots de tous les jours,... Palabras de todos los días<br>Et ca me fait quelque chose... Y hace algo en mí  
>Il est entre dans mon coeur,... Él entró en mi corazón<br>Une part de bonheur,... Una parte de mí felicidad  
>Dont je connais la cause... Yo sé la causa<br>C'est lui pour moi... Moi pour lui...Él es para mí, yo soy para él  
>Dans la vie,...En la vida<br>Il me l'a dit, l'a jure pour la vie… Él me lo dijo, lo juro por la vida…_

_Fragmento de "La Vie En Rose" de Edith Piaf._

* * *

><p>Después de un pesado día de ensayo, regresé a casa por la tarde con un solo propósito: satisfacerme a mí misma.<p>

Y no, no estaba planeando tener "un momento feliz" conmigo misma o deleitarme con la nueva edición de _Vogue. _Deseaba, en realidad, sentarme a contemplar mi departamento, escuchar algo de música, tal vez servirme una copa, y brindar por la vida.

Aún faltaba por lo menos una hora para que Finn llegara, así que me quité los zapatos, prendí un incienso de sándalo-regalo de Gab, mi maestro de yoga- y fui a la cocina para servirme una copa de vino.

Una vez que todo eso estaba hecho, tomé mi reproductor y lo conecté a las bocinas.

Y justo cuando estaba seleccionando una canción para escuchar, se abrió la puerta y Finn entró, dejando inmediatamente las llaves en un estante.

Tenía el rostro cansado, sin embargo, sonrió al verme holgazaneando en el sofá.

-Hola…

Me puse de pie y me acerqué a él.

-Hola-le di un beso-¿Cómo te fue hoy?

-Bien-admitió-Algo acelerado, pero bien.

Sonreí.

-¿Y mi estrella?-preguntó-¿Qué tal su día?

-Perfecto-suspiré- Estoy siguiendo excelentemente el ritmo.

-Me alegro-Finn sonrió y puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

-Te ves cansado-observé.

-Lo estoy-asintió- Creo que voy a relajarme un momento en la tina…

-Oh, de acuerdo- me solté de su abrazo y fui por mi copa.-Yo estaré…aquí.

Finn soltó una carcajada y me dio un beso en la frente, después se dirigió a la habitación, y al poco tiempo escuché el agua llenando la bañera.

Me quedé pensando por un momento mientras me terminaba el vino, y volví a tomar el reproductor.

Sonreí y me puse de pie.

Mientras _"La Vie En Rose" _de Edith Piaf sonaba a todo volumen por el departamento, me dirigí a la habitación, para ser más concreta, al baño. Me desnudé poco a poco y me paré frente a Finn, que parecía estar relajándose.

Con una sonrisa, me pidió que me acercara, y en cuestión de segundos, me reuní con él…

* * *

><p>-¡En menos de un mes se estrena <em>Wicked<em>!-exclamó Tina-¡Estoy tan emocionada!

Solté una carcajada.

-Desde luego, y yo también…

-¡Y en dos semanas me voy a París!-exclamó Mercedes-¡Voy a ir a la primera casa de modas de Coco Chanel!

-Y ahora que lo pienso…tú tienes algo en común con ella…-comencé- Siempre sacando comentarios acerca de los hombres y la moda…

-Es mi modelo a seguir-Mercedes sonrió.

-Claro, y Tina y yo solo estaremos…aquí.- dijo Quinn-supongo que lo más emocionante que nos puede pasar es caminar por la Quinta Avenida o Times Square.

-O pasar a echarle un vistazo a las ofertas en Barney´s-dijo Tina.

-Chicas, hay tiempo para todo-dijo Mercedes- Tal vez, un día de estos, Tina nos sorprende diciéndonos que se va a Hollywood a producir algún programa.

-Y yo me quedaré aquí a escuchar las tristes vidas de los neoyorkinos…-comentó Quinn, con fastidio.

* * *

><p>Después de desayunar, Finn se fue y yo me dirigí al baño para arreglarme. Me puse unos <em>pants <em>deportivos y una camiseta de _Queen_ que me había regalado Mercedes en la universidad para ir al ensayo.

Entonces me detuve para…protegerme.

Tomé una toalla femenina de un estante y me senté para utilizarla.

Al poco tiempo, alcé la vista un poco turbada.

No me había llegado la regla.

Y lo peor es que no era la primera vez que sucedía…

* * *

><p>-¿Cómo es posible que otra vez te pase lo mismo?-me preguntó Quinn, sorprendida.<p>

Después del ensayo, me reuní con las chicas en Magnolia, ya que Mercedes se había detenido a comprar unos pastelitos.

-No tengo idea-admití, de mal humor-Tal vez debería ir al ginecólogo…

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Porqué ese mal genio?-quiso saber Tina, asustada.- ¿Acaso Denna volvió a atacarte?

Negué con la cabeza.

-Me preocupa esta situación-dije, decayendo de pronto- No quiero tener este problema.

-Ninguna mujer quiere tener ese problema, Rachel-me dijo Mercedes- Sin embargo, sucede…

Tina se quedó pensando por un momento.

-Tal vez tu vagina está deprimida.

Las tres alzamos la vista y la miramos como si estuviera loca.

Entonces, por algún motivo, yo comencé a reír.

-¿Y por qué crees que está deprimida?

Tina se acercó a mí y me susurró al oído:

-¿No lo has hecho con Finn?

-¡Claro que sí!-exclamé- Además, ¿qué tiene que ver eso con…esto?

-Está deprimida-Quinn se encogió de hombros.

-¡Pero si Finn y yo ya lo hemos hecho muchas veces y en muchas posiciones!

-Entonces supongo que una de esas cogidas se convirtió en su droga. Necesitas darle más, ya no puede vivir sin eso.

Bajé la cabeza y me golpeé la frente con una mano. Tina soltó una risita.

-Y hablando de vulgaridades…-comencé-¿Tú no tienes algo que decirme?

Miré a Mercedes esperanzada.

-Yo más bien creo que tienes los ovarios perezosos.

-¿Qué?

Tina y Quinn estallaron a carcajadas.

-Claro, los tienes flojos, por eso no te ha venido tu periodo- me explicó- Tienes que admitir que es más razonable que una vagina deprimida. Haber, díganme… ¿qué tiene que ver que esté deprimida y que a Rachel no le llega su periodo?

-Pues que obviamente no está haciendo su trabajo-contestó Quinn.

-Puaj-dijo Tina-¿Porqué siempre tenemos que hablar de cosas así?

-Es verdad-agregué- ¿Vagina deprimida? ¿Ovarios perezosos? ¿Enserio? ¡Hasta yo tengo más respeto por mis partes!

-¡Bueno, yo solo decía!-se defendió Mercedes.

-¡Algo tiene que estar mal!- dijo Quinn.

Suspiré frustrada. Odiaba tener retrasos.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, en medio del ensayo, tuve que detenerme. Sentí una sensación de vértigo y mis manos comenzaron a temblar. Jay se dio cuenta de esto y pidió que pararan la música.<p>

Al mirarme, Denna se sobresaltó.

-Qué curioso-soltó una risita- Tu personaje de Elphaba tiene el rostro verde, y en este momento, literalmente, tú tienes el rostro _verde._

-Vuelvo enseguida-dije.

Corrí al baño y me dispuse a devolver, sin embargo, el mareo había desaparecido.

* * *

><p>-Finn, ¿a dónde me llevas?-pregunté preocupada mientras nos subíamos a un taxi.<p>

Era un sábado a mediodía, y afortunadamente, yo no tenía ensayo. Finn había salido temprano del trabajo y había ido por mí.

No tenía la más mínima idea de lo que estaba sucediendo y me estaba poniendo _muy_ ansiosa.

-Como ya sabes, no quiero que nada cambie entre nosotros…-comenzó- Por suerte, hoy tenemos el día libre, así que me gustaría escaparme unas horas contigo… ¿qué te parece?

Comencé a sonreír.

-¿Vamos a nuestro árbol?

Finn me devolvió la sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.

-Vamos a hacer una excursión por la isla.

-¿Cómo?

-¿No te gustaría visitar la _Estatua de la Libertad_?

-¡Finn!

Soltó una carcajada.

-Sabía que lo adorarías…

* * *

><p>Al llegar al barco abierto, solté una risita nerviosa y tomé la mano de Finn para que él me guiara.<p>

Para mí mala suerte, me había puesto unos zapatos Jimmy Choo color rosa de doce centímetros.

Entregamos nuestros boletos y nos bajamos para acomodarnos en nuestros asientos.

-¿Estas…seguro de esto?

Finn me miró preocupado.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Yo…no lo sé…

-Rachel, creí que te gustaría dar un paseo conmigo…

-Me parece muy romántico-admití-Pero yo pensaba en algo más…íntimo.

Finn sonrió.

-¿Y quién dijo que esto no lo es?

Comenzó a besarme, y al poco tiempo, el barco se fue alejando de Manhattan.

Cuando a lo lejos distinguí el famoso monumento, Finn se puso de pie y me tomó de la mano.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Si venimos a disfrutar, vamos a explorarlo al máximo.

Reí, y dejé que me ayudara a pararme. Nos detuvimos a contemplar el rio en una orilla y yo extendí mis brazos.

Siendo finales de Junio, el clima estaba en su pleno apogeo. La brisa me impregnó, y por primera vez en aquella semana, tuve una sensación de paz y tranquilidad.

-Esto…es agradable.-comenté, con los ojos cerrados.

-Y es asombroso-agregó Finn- A veces se me olvida lo increíble que se ve Manhattan desde fuera.

Sonreí.

-Me alegra que hayamos hecho esta excursión.

-A mí también…

Y justo en ese momento, abrí los ojos. Estaba exactamente en medio de la isla. En cuestión de segundos, me alejé de las barras y traté de volver a mi asiento, pero al regresar, tuve un mareo.

Estuve a punto de desvanecerme, pero Finn me detuvo.

-Rach, ¿estás bien?

-Me…siento mal.

-Debe ser por el barco-dijo-Olvidé que te pueden dar nauseas mientras estás a bordo…

-En efecto, creo que tengo nauseas…

En ese momento, sentí demasiadas ganas de devolver, pero no ahí, no podía estar sucediendo…

-Vamos a sentarnos-sugirió Finn.

Puso una de sus manos en mi cintura y me ayudó a acomodarme nuevamente en mi asiento.

Una vez ahí, saqué un abanico de mi bolso y comencé a echarme aire.

Finn detuvo a un vendedor que pasaba por ahí y le pidió una botella de agua.

Minutos después, me acarició el rostro.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?

Asentí.

-No sé lo que pasó…

-Tal vez fue por el movimiento del barco…

-¿Tú crees?

-Sí, Rach, te encontrabas muy en la orilla…

-Claro…

* * *

><p>Al volver de nuevo a Manhattan, respiré aliviada.<p>

No había sido un viaje nada agradable y nunca se cumplió el propósito del paseo.

Lo peor es que aún no se me quitaba esa sensación extraña.

Llegamos al departamento por la tarde, y me acosté en la cama, dispuesta a dormirme.

Finn aún seguía preocupado.

-Rachel, ¿crees que debería llamar a un doctor?

-Solo quiero descansar, Finn…

-Pero, no quiero que se trate de algo…

-Ya pasó-lo interrumpí- Estoy bien. Me voy a dormir.

Y así de cortante, cerré los ojos.

Pude sentir como Finn me había quitado los zapatos para después recostarse conmigo.

* * *

><p>El lunes por la tarde, las chicas y yo nos reunimos con Tina en un <em>Starbucks<em> mientras ésta repasaba la sección de empleos en el _New York Times._

-¡Haré lo que sea!-exclamó, aventando el periódico, supuse que una vez más, decepcionada- ¡Trabajaré de prostituta si eso significa que no estaré dentro de mí casa durante el día!

-Eso es una total incoherencia-dijo Mercedes- Las prostitutas trabajan de noche…

-Necesito mantenerme ocupada-dijo Tina- Odio estar en casa…

Quinn y yo la miramos sorprendidas.

-¿Pasó algo?

-Según yo, tú eres la única aquí que disfruta ser ama de casa, ¿ahora qué sucede?  
>Tina bajó la vista.<p>

-¿Puedo ser sincera con ustedes?

-¡Desde luego!

-Si no lo eres con nosotras… ¿con quién más?-preguntó Mercedes.

Tina suspiró.

-Mike fue a buscarme a mi casa…la semana pasada.

-¡Oh, Dios mío!

Tina asintió.

-Dice que le gustaría verme más seguido, y ya me ha hablado unas cuantas veces…

-Quien diría que Mike Chang se comportaría así-dijo Mercedes-¡Pero si sabe que eres casada! Supongo que lo has flechado de nuevo…

-¿Tú crees?

-No hay otra explicación- dijo Quinn- Debes de gustarle demasiado si es que se está arriesgando de esa manera. Ya ves como a mí me sucedió todo lo contrario con Greg. Terminé con él, estoy casada, y lo volví a ver. No hizo el más mínimo esfuerzo de reconquistarme, apenas y me dirigió la palabra. ¡Y resulta que fue porque nunca se sintió atraído de verdad por mí!

-Ya supéralo- le dije, algo fastidiada.

-Mike Chang, en cambio…

-Oh, no…

La postura de Tina decayó ligeramente. Con solo verle la cara...era obvio que se encontraba en un lío.

* * *

><p>Un buen día libre, Quinn y yo caminamos por el barrio chino riéndonos de todo lo que estaba sucediendo en Nueva York y en nuestras vidas los últimos días.<p>

-Me alegra que las cosas estén saliendo bien-dijo Quinn- Después de todo, este es tu gran sueño.

-Lo sé-admití- Es maravilloso.

-Sin embargo-Quinn me miró a los ojos- Te veo algo cansada. Supongo que los ensayos son pesados.

Me encogí de hombros.

-No te voy a mentir, son agotadores…

-Por eso mismo, deberías descansar, Rachel, y tal vez, bajar un poco el nivel. Tienes que ahorrarte toda la energía que puedas.

Suspiré.

-Supongo que tienes razón, pero…una vez que estoy en el escenario…lo entrego todo.

-Entonces debes cuidarte para el estreno.

Sonreí.

-Eso haré-le dije- Por cierto, me gustaría que mañana, si están libres en algún momento, las demás y tú me vengan a ver. Cantaré, y pensé que tal vez…sería algo especial.

-Oh

Quinn sonrió y buscó su agenda electrónica en su bolso.

-Solo tengo que…atender a dos pacientes, y después… ¡me dirijo a Broadway! Me llevaré a Tina y a Mercedes. Olvida la Semana de la Moda, olvida la búsqueda de trabajo y olvida a Mike Chang, ya lo sabes, _siempre_ están disponibles.

Solté una carcajada.

-Bueno, ya hemos hablado de mí… ¿qué sucede en tu vida, querida amiga?

-¿Qué otra cosa puede ser interesante además de lavarle los calzoncillos a Noah?-preguntó.

-¡Quinn!

-¡Oh, lo tengo!-exclamó- He tomado una decisión…

-¿Y cuál es?- pregunté, divertida.

-Voy a leer un libro de la onda _new age._

La miré perpleja.

-¿TÚ?

-Tengo que comenzar a ser positiva…

-¿Y hasta ahora te das cuenta de eso?-quise saber, aún sorprendida.

-Bueno, ustedes siempre han estado hablando de esas cosas-respondió- Supongo que me ayudará con mi mal genio.

-Vaya…creo que yo no soy la única que se siente extraña.

-Tienes razón, aún no recuerdo en qué momento se me metió esta idea en la cabeza.

-¡Oh, por el amor de Barbra!-reí.

-Pero hablando enserio…-dijo Quinn- Ya no puedo seguir así. Estoy a un paso de sufrir el trastorno bipolar…

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?

Quinn sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Respiraré profundamente, me ahorraré mis comentarios, y dejaré que la energía fluya…

-Eso último te hizo sonar algo hippie-observé.

Quinn se mordió el labio.

-Tal vez ya es momento de que deje de estar tan malhumorada…

-Sí, pero… ¿qué vas a hacer con todo tu tiempo libre?

Quinn me dio un codazo y seguimos caminando. Y definitivamente, no estábamos para _nada_ malhumoradas.

* * *

><p>Llegué a la habitación y me tiré a la cama. El solo recordar que al día siguiente tenía que levantarme temprano para ensayar me había desanimado un poco. No es que odiara mi trabajo, todo lo contrario, sino que, probablemente ya me había acostumbrado a esa parte de mi vida ociosa en la que no tenía que preocuparme por un despertador.<p>

Me quedé profundamente dormida, y desperté pasando las nueve. Aún recostada, me quedé reflexionando acerca de mi actitud extraña, y por algún motivo me dirigí al baño para mirarme en el espejo.

Claro, esa chica era yo…pero algo pasaba con ella. No me sentía la misma. No me sentía _yo. _Toqué mi cabello, mi rostro, mis pechos…y mi vientre. Mi vientre. Por alguna razón, dejé descansando mis manos ahí. Sentía un nudo en el estomago y me imaginé que devolvería de nuevo.

Corrí al retrete, sin embargo, no sentí ningún mareo. Y ahí, sentada en el suelo, fue como Finn me encontró.

-¿Volviste a sentirte mal?-preguntó.

-Me siento…cansada-respondí.

-Te traje un _cheesecake _de soya al puro estilo de Nueva York.

-Gracias…

Finn me examinó por un momento, y sonrió.

-¿Sabes que tengo ganas de hacer?

Negué con la cabeza.

-Quiero hacerlo contigo-me dijo- En este momento.

-No…creo que sea una buena idea, Finn…

-¿Eso crees?-preguntó-¿Acaso me estás retando?

-¿Qué?-sonreí-¡No!

-Entonces…deberíamos ir…la cama nos está esperando…

Y sin más, me tomó del piso y me cargó hasta llevarme a ella.

Solté una carcajada.

-Harás que me porte mal, Rachel Hudson…

-Oh, bueno…

Comenzó a besarme, y me dejé ir. En ese momento, no me sentí extraña, ni mareada. Ni siquiera me preocupé por mi retraso o mis obligaciones. Con Finn, simplemente veía la vida en rosa.

* * *

><p>Por la mañana, llegué al teatro, y el ambiente como siempre, era agradable, aunque acelerado. Sin embargo, me entusiasmé aún más debido a que las chicas me visitarían y me verían interpretando a Elphaba por primera vez.<p>

Que ellas estuvieran ahí también me había alegrado en otro aspecto. Al despertarme, ya no quise darle más vueltas al asunto, y con algo de miedo, me decidí a explorar aquellas nuevas sensaciones.

* * *

><p>Quinn, Mercedes, y Tina llegaron al teatro, y Kate las acompañó hasta mi camerino.<p>

-¡Rachel, pero si esto es de primera!-exclamó Mercedes, admirando mi camerino- Todo justo para una estrella como tú.

Sonreí.

-Bueno, gracias-señalé a mi asistente- Todo se lo debo a Kate.

-No es nada-dijo ella-Simplemente…este es el lujo que te mereces. Oh, por cierto, tengo que irme. Necesito realizar unas llamadas. Hasta luego, chicas.

-¡Nos vemos pronto, Kate!

-Y Rachel, recuerda, estaré en mi móvil todo el día…

-Claro, no te preocupes, Kate…

-De acuerdo…

Salió algo apresurada y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

-Bueno, me parece que el show tiene que comenzar…-dijo Tina.

-¡En un minuto!-exclamé.

Las chicas salieron del camerino, y antes de que cerrara la puerta, detuve a Mercedes.

-Necesito pedirte un favor…

-¿Qué pasa?-me miró preocupada.

-Lo he estado pensando, y…creo que debería hacerme una prueba de…

Mercedes tardó unos segundos en captar lo que trataba de explicarle.

-Oh…vaya… ¿estás segura?

-Bueno, sé que ya he tenido estos problemas antes pero…esta vez me parece que…

Mercedes asintió.

-Le diré a Quinn que lo haga…

-¿A Quinn? ¡Pero si te lo estoy pidiendo a ti! ¡Necesito saberlo de una vez!

Mercedes me miró con horror.

-¿Te imaginas lo que dirían los encabezados una vez que me vean comprando esas porquerías en la farmacia?- preguntó- Serán algo así como: "A Mercedes Jones ya no le funcionó el paracaídas."

-Oh, no, no empieces…

-Rachel, yo no me voy a arriesgar.

-¿Ni aunque sea por mí?- la miré con tristeza.

-Odio que hagas eso-dijo-Pero supongo que aceptaré, total, me escaparé a París por unas semanas, así que…realmente no me preocupa.

-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!

-Lástima que me perderé tu solo…

Alcé una ceja.

-¡De acuerdo!-aceptó- Regresaré pronto…

* * *

><p>Subí al escenario, e inmediatamente, los reflectores me apuntaron. Los demás actores se fueron sumando a la escena, y finalmente, comencé a cantar…<p>

_Hands touch, eyes meet  
>Sudden silence, sudden heat<br>Hearts leap in a giddy whirl  
>He could be that boy<br>But I'm not that girl_

_Don't dream too far_  
><em>Don't lose sight of who you are<em>  
><em>Don't remember that rush of joy<em>  
><em>He could be that boy<em>  
><em>I'm not that girl<em>

_Ev'ry so often we long to steal_  
><em>To the land of what-might-have-been<em>  
><em>But that doesn't soften the ache we feel<em>  
><em>When reality sets back in<em>

_Blithe smile, lithe limb_  
><em>She who's winsome, she wins him<em>  
><em>Gold hair with a gentle curl<em>  
><em>That's the girl he chose<em>  
><em>And Heaven knows<em>  
><em>I'm not that girl<em>

_Don't wish, don't start_  
><em>Wishing only wounds the heart<em>  
><em>I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl<em>  
><em>There's a girl I know<em>  
><em>He loves her so<em>  
><em>I'm not that girl...<em>

Al terminar mi interpretación, recibí una ovación de pie. Todos mis compañeros me vitorearon, e incluso Denna me aplaudió, aunque claro, no tenía expresión alguna en su rostro. Tina y Quinn me miraron extasiadas. De hecho, Tina tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Ambas estaban muy orgullosas de mí.

Y yo, en cambio, comencé a reír debido a la ironía de la canción.

En algún momento de mi vida, llegué a sentirme así, como si yo fuera esa chica. La chica que nunca se ganaría el corazón de Finn Hudson, sin embargo, con el paso de los años, lo que hay entre nosotros encontró su momento, y se fortaleció. Ya no existía un mundo a distancia para cada uno. Solo éramos él y yo. Y él me lo había prometido…para toda la vida.

* * *

><p>Antes de volver a mi camerino, me encontré con Mercedes, y Quinn y Tina se acercaron.<p>

Mercedes me entregó una pequeña bolsa.

-Aquí están…

Las chicas examinaron con la mirada a Mercedes, luego a mí, luego a Mercedes…

La primera en hablar fue Quinn.

-Rachel… ¿estás…?

-Acompáñenme, por favor…

Subimos al camerino y yo me dirigí a los baños mientras las chicas me esperaban ansiosas.

Respiré profundo, y abrí la puerta del retrete.

Entonces me senté y comencé a sacar los tests de las cajas.

Esperé pacientemente y utilicé cada uno de ellos.

Al poco tiempo, regresé al lavabo y me lavé las manos, lista para comprobar los resultados.

Una lágrima de felicidad resbaló sobre mí mejilla mientras los sostenía con mis manos temblorosas. Todos marcaban una línea _rosa_.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Ahhh, cliffhanger, twist, como sea que lo quieran llamar xD. ¿Recuerdan cuando Rachel dijo que no tendría bebés hasta los veinticinco? Y este es el capítulo veinticinco. Es curioso...y probablemente tonto, jajaja. Por favor, por favor, por favor, dejen reviews! Los estaré esperando :D<strong>

**Por cierto...¿Cuál creen que sea la reacción de Finn? ¿Qué sucederá con Rachel y el musical? Pff, probablemente las cosas se complicarán...**

**¡Gracias por leer! ¡Espero que les haya gustado! :) Nos seguimos leyendo...**


	26. Recibiendo La Temporada

**¡Holaaaaa lectores! ¡Les agradezco mucho sus reviews! Todos me encantaron, sigan así ;)...Por cierto, mil disculpas por no actualizar antes. Les aseguro que no lo hice a propósito. Fue la falta de tiempo, y...también que se me dificultó un poco arreglar todo el enredo que dejé, jajaja, por que sí amo los cliffhangers, pero después ya no sé como continuarlos xD Por eso espero que valga la pena el capítulo. Empecé no muy convencida, pero creo que terminó gustandome :) Ya veré que les parece, si me hacen el favor...Por último, sí , el título se trata de otra de mis metáforas xD ¡Disfruten!**

**Aviso: La serie Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de FOX, Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuck, e Ian Brennan. Yo solo los uso para entretenerme escribiendo :)**

* * *

><p>-¿Rachel?- la voz de Quinn me hizo volver al presente.<p>

Desde que había visto los resultados de las pruebas, mi imaginación voló y comenzó a mostrarme lo que sería el futuro.

Tenía demasiados sentimientos encontrados, ilusiones y emociones a flor de piel.

-Maldita sea, Rachel, me estás poniendo nerviosa.- se quejó- ¿Qué sucedió?

Aparté mi vista de las pruebas y encaré a Quinn, quien entró completamente al sanitario.

Comencé a sonreír sin siquiera secarme las lágrimas.

-Todos dieron positivo- le dije- Voy a tener un bebé. ¡Finalmente estoy embarazada!

Quinn se acercó a mí, tomó mi mano, y me miró sorprendida.

-¿Cómo?

Me encogí de hombros, aún sonriendo y llorando.

-¿Sabes que muchas personas dicen que…cuando dejas de intentarlo, puede pasar?

Quinn sonrió de oreja a oreja y comenzó a asentir.

-Rachel… ¡aún no puedo creerlo!-se emocionó.

Apreté su mano con fuerza y nuevas lágrimas de felicidad resbalaron por mis mejillas.

-Quinn, ¡estoy embarazada!

-¿Puedo ver los…?

Señalé el lavabo, e inmediatamente los revisó.

-Vaya, todos dan positivo…y son suficientes para comprobarlo.

-¡Ahora tengo mucho que hacer!- exclamé- Tengo que ver a un doctor, y… ¡tengo que decirle a Finn! ¡Eso es lo más importante!

Quinn soltó una carcajada.

-Ya me puedo imaginar su reacción, estará fascinado.

Sonreí al pensar en él. Aquello no solo se trataba de un sueño mío…también era de él…

-Supongo que esperaré a que llegue a casa para decirle, y así todo sea con más calma…

-Me parece bien.

Y en ese momento, tocaron la puerta. Quinn y yo nos sobresaltamos pues era probable que se tratara de alguna de las actrices o asistentes.

-Adelante…

Tina y Mercedes entraron ansiosas.

-¿Y?

-¿Qué pasa, Rachel?- me preguntó Tina.

-Yo…estoy embarazada-sonreí.

Tina se emocionó y las lágrimas inundaron sus pupilas.

-¿Vas a tener un bebé?

Asentí.

-¿No la acabas de escuchar?-preguntó Mercedes.

Quinn la fulminó con la mirada, y ella se acercó para darme un beso en la mejilla.

Y con aquellas cinco palabras de Tina, nacieron tres tías.

* * *

><p>Sin embargo, al salir de los sanitarios y volver al ensayo, no pude evitar preguntarme qué pasaría con mi trabajo y la nueva responsabilidad que tenía.<p>

Ya lo había dicho yo muchas veces, y sabía que una vez que quedara embarazada, renunciaría a Broadway para dedicarme completamente a mí bebé, pero…no todo era tan fácil, había trabajado mucho para llegar hasta donde estaba. Y si me ponía a pensarlo, no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que Finn pudiera sugerirme debido a la situación.

Finalmente, ¿cuál era el punto más importante en la vida? ¿Tener un trabajo y ganar dinero para poder vivir? O, ¿poner primero a las personas que amas para vivir feliz?

* * *

><p>Terminé el ensayo sin comentar nada acerca de mí condición, y las chicas igualmente prometieron que no lo divulgarían. Primero tenía que acomodar mi cabeza y decirle a Finn.<p>

Por la tarde llegué a mi departamento y me cambié de ropa a algo más cómodo para holgazanear.

Mientras buscaba entre las camisetas de Finn, me quedé solo con mi sostén puesto, y al salir del armario, me miré al espejo.

Mis ojos inmediatamente se fueron hacia mi vientre.

Sonreí, y lo acaricié. Mi bebé ya venía en camino.

* * *

><p>Finn llegó a casa pasadas las ocho como comúnmente solía hacerlo. Había dejado sus llaves en un estante y había dejado algunos papeles sobre el escritorio.<p>

Me encontró hurgando en la cocina, y sonrió en el momento en que yo levanté la vista, sosteniendo una barra de pan integral con mi boca.

-Hola… ¿Rach?

-Hmmm…

Me quité el pan de la boca.

-Hola, Finn- me acerqué a él y le di un suave beso en los labios- ¿Qué tal tu día?

-Mmm…genial, ¿qué hay de ti?

_Bueno, solo tengo una gran GRAN noticia, _pensé.

-Hoy las chicas fueron a verme al ensayo…-comenté.

-¡Eso es increíble!-exclamó- No sabes cómo me hubiera gustado estar presente, supongo que en otra ocasión…

Moví la cabeza, dudativa.

-Bueno, hay algo que tal vez deberíamos hablar…

Apenas pronuncié aquellas palabras, Finn se puso rígido y abrió los ojos como platos. La verdad es que no me sorprendí. Mercedes siempre decía que esa era la reacción a esas palabras, las cuales eran de las más odiadas por los hombres.

-¿Sucedió algo?- preguntó, nervioso- ¿Hice algo mal?

-No cabe duda de que hiciste bastante- reí- Pero…no precisamente mal.

Finn me miró confundido.

-No te entiendo…

Lo tomé de la mano aún sin borrar mi sonrisa.

-Vamos a la habitación- le dije- Ahí te explico todo…

* * *

><p>Finn se sentó en la cama y me miró preocupado. Normalmente no le pedía estar en un lugar específico para comunicarle algo, pero esto era demasiado importante.<p>

-Rachel… ¿qué está pasando…?

-Estoy embarazada-dije.

Ni siquiera lo había dejado terminar. Había soltado aquello como si fuera algo demasiado fácil de procesar.

Finn se quedó pasmado al momento que me escuchó decirlo.

-¿Cómo dices?

Me acerqué a él, sentándome a su lado, sonreí de nuevo, y puse una de mis manos sobre mi vientre.

-Estoy embarazada-repetí-Esta vez es enserio.

Las lágrimas inundaron los ojos de Finn y me miró con ternura.

-¿Estás segura?

Asentí, y junto con él, volví a derramar lágrimas de felicidad.

Finn miró a mi vientre, después a mí, y tomó mi rostro besarme como nunca antes lo había hecho.

-Te amo.

-Y yo a ti.

Finn se puso de pie y su enorme sonrisa casi me hizo hiperventilar.

Sin esperar a que yo lo siguiera, me tomó en sus brazos y me levantó de la cama, dándome vueltas por toda la habitación. Aquella fue la primera vez en la que no me puse a protestar.

En el momento que se detuvo, junté su frente con la mía, y nos miramos eternamente.

* * *

><p>Días después, Finn dejó a Larry a cargo del negocio, ya que quiso acompañarme a ver al doctor.<p>

Quinn me había dicho que podría haberme recomendado a una obstetra que trabajaba en su mismo edificio, pero no le caía bien. Decía que era algo tonta. Y después, ella y yo terminamos decidiendo que haría una cita con Rob, el ex de Mercedes.

Probablemente sería algo incómodo, pero…era uno de los mejores obstetras de Manhattan, y también había visto a Quinn cuando estaba embarazada, así que no lo dudé para nada. Solo tenía que asegurarme de no contarle acerca de él a Mercedes.

Llegamos al consultorio a eso de las cuatro de la tarde, y esperamos máximo unos diez minutos hasta que la secretaria nos dijo que podíamos pasar.

Finn tomó mi mano, y Rob nos abrió la puerta, pidiéndonos que nos sentáramos frente a él.

-Finn y Rachel Hudson- nos saludó- Me da gusto volver a verlos, y…en esta situación.

Solté una risita nerviosa. Finn sonrió.

-Antes que nada, Rob…-comencé- Sé que las cosas no funcionaron entre Mercedes y tú, pero…aquí solo estamos Finn y yo, y no tenemos planeado discutir la vida amorosa de mi amiga.

Finn asintió, un poco turbado.

-No…iba a hablar acerca de ella- dijo Rob, algo confundido.

-Oh

Rob se aclaró la garganta y decidió ponerse a hacer su trabajo.

-Bueno, lo que les trae aquí es que al parecer te hiciste unas pruebas de embarazo y todas dieron positivo, ¿no es así?-preguntó.

Asentí.

-Lo descubrí hace unos días.

-Lo más probable es que sea cierto- dijo- Esas pruebas no siempre son muy efectivas, pero cuando las utilizas más de una, tal vez pueden estar en lo correcto.

-Y ahora que lo recuerdo…desde hace semanas he tenido mareos, no me vino mi periodo, y…he dormido mucho.

Mientras decía todo aquello, Rob asentía con la cabeza.

-Entonces ahora te haré un ultrasonido para asegurarnos de todo…

* * *

><p>Al poco tiempo me cambié, y me subí a una camilla para que Rob me examinara.<p>

Me pidió que me descubriera el vientre y aplicó un frió gel sobre él.

Finn estuvo a mí lado, tomando mi mano, y su sonrisa se ensanchó en el momento que Rob encendió la pantalla que estaba a su lado.

Puso un instrumento en mi vientre y comenzó a moverlo por todos lados, y entonces, en la pantalla, Finn y yo distinguimos un pequeño punto.

Rob lo miró fijamente, y estudió cada uno de los detalles.

-Pues sí- dijo- Estás embarazada, felicidades.

Sonreí de oreja a oreja al ver la imagen, e ignoré las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir. Finn besó mi mano y se veía igual de emocionado que yo cuando ambos vimos por primera vez a nuestro bebé.

-Tienes tres semanas, así que aún es diminuto.

-Vaya…

Finn acercó su rostro al mío.

-Gracias, Rach…

Solté una risita.

-¿Porqué me agradeces?

-Por darme el mejor regalo de todos- me besó en la frente.

* * *

><p>Tiempo después, Rob limpió el gel de mi vientre y apagó los monitores.<p>

-Bien, en un momento los veo para darles algunas indicaciones. Puedes cambiarte, Rachel-dijo, y salió de la sala.

Finn me ayudó a enderezarme y me esperó hasta que volví con mi ropa normal.

Cuando regresamos con Rob, lo miré con expresión divertida.

-Pareces…muy tranquilo.

-Oh, espera a que salgamos del consultorio…

Alcé una ceja y al poco tiempo Rob nos volvió a atender para darme indicaciones y una próxima cita.

* * *

><p>Salimos del área de consultorios del Lenox Hill y antes de cruzar la calle, Finn miró a su alrededor con una sonrisa. En la esquina había un puesto de periódicos, y a lo largo de la cuadra, locales de distintos tipos. Observó a la gente que pasaba por ahí mientras yo trataba de conseguir inútilmente un taxi, y entonces…<p>

-¡VOY A SER PAPÁ!-gritó.

Al principio me sobresalté, pero después no pude evitar soltar una carcajada. Y ya que habíamos llamado la atención de esa manera, dos taxis se pararon frente a nosotros.

Antes de subir, puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, y lo besé, y él, por primera vez, tocó mi vientre para poder sentir a su hijo.

* * *

><p>Al entrar al teatro Gershwin, respiré profundamente, me temblaban las rodillas y sentía que se me estaba revolviendo el estomago. Lo peor es que sabía que no se trataba de un mareo.<p>

Esa misma mañana me había decidido a hablar primeramente con Kate para darle la noticia de mi embarazo, y después…ver que se haría con mi papel en _Wicked. _No quería pensar mucho en ello, porque mis sentimientos se encontraban, pero era un hecho que tarde o temprano se me dificultaría seguir trabajando. Yo misma había dicho que una vez que estuviera esperando un bebé lo dejaría todo. Me dedicaría a mi familia. Sin embargo, no era nada fácil decirle adiós a esa parte esencial de mi vida, a ese mundo al que pertenecía…

-Recuerda, Rachel, hoy hay prueba de vestuario, así que me gustaría que nos viéramos un poco antes de las siete para…

Oí a Kate sin escucharla. Desde hace varios minutos estaba pensando en cómo decirle lo que sucedía. Si para eso era difícil prepararse, no me imaginaba como sería a la hora que tuviera que hablar acerca del musical…

-¿Te pasa algo?-preguntó-Te noto distraída.

Suspiré profundamente y la miré a los ojos.

-Kate, estoy embarazada- dije- Tengo tres semanas.

Kate estaba sorprendida.

-¿Lo dices enserio?

Asentí.

-Primero me hice las pruebas, después fui con el médico…estoy embarazada.

-Oh, Dios mío, Rachel…

Kate se acercó a mí y me dio un gran abrazo que yo le correspondí.

-¡Felicidades!-exclamó-Eso es genial pero…

-¿Sabes lo que significa?-pregunté.

Kate asintió lentamente.

-Me parece que sí…

* * *

><p>Y ahí es cuando la realidad te golpea y no puedes ver nada más que a ti misma de pie, tratando de darte cuenta por todo lo que has pasado. Y ese es el momento en el que sabes que tienes que moverte de dónde estás y vivir una nueva experiencia que la vida te regala.<p>

¿Por qué había tanto miedo por soltarse? Al final, solo era viajar, despegarse de un terreno y volar hacia otro. No había complicaciones, y tampoco era tedioso llegar al siguiente destino… pero aún así, la nostalgia de abandonar un lugar parecía ser inevitable.

* * *

><p>Kate me acompañó a la oficina de Jay y sostuvo mi mano. Sabía que ella también estaba confundida. Por una parte se alegraba de lo que acaba de sucederme, pero…había trabajado muy duro para ayudarme a llegar hasta donde me encontraba.<p>

Jay se quitó sus gafas, dejó lo que estaba leyendo, y nos miró calculadoramente.

-Tomen asiento… ¿qué sucede?

Kate me miró, alentándome a hablar.

-Yo…estoy embarazada.

Jay no apartó su vista de mí. No tenía ninguna expresión en el rostro.

-¿Así que dejarás la obra?

Miré a Kate en busca de ayuda.

-Me parece que es lo mejor, Jay- dijo ella.

Jay asintió y dio un largo suspiro.

-Bueno, es obvio que no puedo pedirte que te quedes-dijo-Debes cuidarte.

-Yo…de verdad agradezco que me hayas dado esta oportunidad, Jay- dije, con un hilo de voz- No sabes lo mucho que hubiera deseado interpretar a Elphaba.

Jay sonrió.

-Tú eres Elphaba, no lo olvides.

Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas.

-Ahora, supongo que te dedicarás a tu familia, y te deseo toda la suerte…

-Gracias, Jay…

-Pero ya lo sabes…Broadway siempre estará aquí para ti…

Entonces las lágrimas volvieron a salir, y no pude evitarlo…

-Aún no me quiero ir- le dije.

Kate me miró desconcertada.

-Quiero despedirme del equipo…y del escenario.

* * *

><p>Todos los asistentes, vestuaristas, maquillistas, productores, escritores, y actores se sentaron a contemplar la función. Mi última función…por el momento.<p>

Antes de subir al escenario, muchos se preguntaban porque no llevaba algo más cómodo para ensayar, porque tenía ese vestido de lino puesto. Los dejé sin una respuesta, simplemente les pedí que me dejaran presentarles algo. Ya lo entenderían…

Me pasaron un micrófono y con una sonrisa admiré a mi público. Intercambié miradas con Jay, con Kate, con Jenn, con Mike…e incluso con Denna, que, definitivamente estaba desconcertada.

Bajé la vista y comencé mi discurso…

-Hola- los saludé- Antes que nada, quiero decirles que…no voy a quitarles mucho tiempo. Ya casi es hora de que acabe el ensayo, y bueno, solo tengo algo que decir…

Todos me miraron, expectantes…

-Estoy embarazada.- anuncié- Así que…he decidido abandonar el musical.

Jay y Kate se miraron con tristeza. Todos mis compañeros se encontraban sorprendidos. Denna estaba perpleja.

-He estado esperando por esto desde hace mucho tiempo- les dije- y ahora que finalmente sucedió, es a lo que quiero dedicarme exclusivamente. ¡Pero esto no es un adiós! Es un…hasta pronto. Por favor, no olviden que los admiro, los voy a extrañar, y honestamente, me hubiera encantado compartir el escenario con ustedes, pero supongo que…no es mi turno en esta ocasión. Todo pasó muy rápido, lo sé, incluso esta misma mañana no sabía que iba a tomar esta decisión. Mi esposo no tiene ni idea, pero…era predecible. Y una parte de mi no quiere hacerlo, pero se los prometo, no me voy, estaré cerca…

Di indicaciones a la orquesta y una dulce melodía comenzó a sonar…

Y entonces, comencé a hacer mi última interpretación en público…por el momento.

_Nothing seems to be the way  
>That it used to<br>Everything seems shallow  
>God give me truth<br>In me  
>And tell me somebody is watching<br>Over me  
>And that is all I'm praying is that<em>

_Someday I will understand  
>In God's whole plan<br>And what he's done to me  
>Oh but maybe<br>Someday I will breathe  
>And I'll finally see<br>I'll see it all in my baby_

Mis manos descansaban sobre mi vientre, mis ojos, llenos de lágrimas contemplaban todos los asientos en los que estaban mis compañeros, y los asientos vacios. Después de tanto tiempo, había vuelto a vivir lo que se sentía estar al frente de un escenario. Probablemente era una de las mejores sensaciones que había tenido en la vida…

_Don't you run too fast my dear  
>Why don't you stop?<br>Just stop and listen to your tears  
>They're all you've got<br>It's in you  
>You see somebody is watching<br>Over you  
>And that is all I'm praying is that<em>

_Someday you will understand_  
><em>In God's whole plan<em>  
><em>And what he does to you<em>  
><em>Oh but maybe<em>  
><em>Someday you will breathe<em>  
><em>And you'll finally see<em>  
><em>You'll see it all in your baby<em>  
><em>You'll see it all in your baby<em>

Y a pesar de que siempre lloraba en cada interpretación, nunca había sentido tanta emoción como en ese momento. Había escogido esa canción para dedicársela a mí bebé, pero, me di cuenta que también la estaba cantando para mí. La estaba cantando para Rachel. Aunque había deseado más que nada que este sueño se cumpliera, también tenía miedo. Miedo de fracasar, de tal vez no hacer las cosas como se esperan, sin embargo, estaba dispuesta a seguir adelante y prometí, además de cuidarme a mí misma, que cuidaría a mi familia y daría todo por ellos…

_No moment  
>Will be more true<br>Than the moment  
>I look at you<em>

_It's in you_  
><em>You see somebody is watching<em>  
><em>Over you<em>  
><em>And that is all I'm praying is that<em>

_Someday you will understand_  
><em>In God's whole plan<em>  
><em>And what he does to you<em>  
><em>Oh but maybe<em>  
><em>Someday you will breathe<em>  
><em>And you'll finally see<em>  
><em>You'll see it all in your baby<em>  
><em>You'll see it all in your baby<em>  
><em>You'll see it all in your baby<em>  
><em>You'll see it all in your baby<em>

* * *

><p>Entre lágrimas y abrazos, me despedí de aquel grupo increíble de personas. Los extrañaría, pero no los perdería de vista.<p>

Salí del teatro con todas mis cosas, y al caminar por las calles de Broadway, sonreí con melancolía.

En ese momento, la ciudad fue mi único refugio.

Y así fue como renuncié a uno de mis sueños para hacer realidad otro. Y ese otro me estaba dando el papel más maravilloso y emocionante que había conseguido en toda mi vida.

* * *

><p>Llegué al departamento y busqué algo decente que comer, después me senté con la única intención de olvidarme de mi renuncia, y tomé el teléfono. Estaba segura de que una conferencia con mis amigas me haría bien. Con suerte me sacaría una sonrisa.<p>

-¿Cómo va ese bebé?-preguntó Tina.

-Bien, creo, estoy comiendo…

-Entonces está contento- supuso Quinn.

-Abandoné el musical…

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo?

-Ya lo suponía- Quinn suspiró.

-Tenía que hacerlo tarde o temprano-admití- Y…lo mejor era hacerlo de una vez.

-Rachel, de verdad siento mucho oír esto…-dijo Tina.

-Sí, no debe ser fácil decirle adiós al escenario- comentó Mercedes.

-No lo es, pero… ¡no quiero ponerme triste! ¡Está es una nueva aventura! ¡Había esperado mucho para que llegara!

-¡Exactamente!-exclamó Mercedes- ¿Les parece si salimos a tomar una copa para celebrarlo?

-No sería una mala idea- dijo Quinn.

-Estoy embarazada, idiota- le recordé- No puedo ingerir alcohol.

-Y también estás malhumorada, por lo que escucho.

-Son las hormonas- dijo Tina.

-Estoy esperando a Finn- comenté- Él aún no sabe que…renuncié.

-Mmm…no le gustará mucho eso…

-Tal vez no, pero…son demasiadas emociones juntas. Se viene algo nuevo. Supongo que…este no era el momento para Broadway. Ya vendrá algo mejor después.

-Por lo pronto, vendrá tu bebé-dijo Quinn-Me imagino que con eso estarás más que satisfecha.

-Voy a estar bien- les dije- Estoy feliz.

-Y nosotras también lo estamos por ti- dijo Mercedes.

Di un largo suspiro.

-Bueno, y cambiando de tema… ¿lista para París?- le pregunté a mi amiga.

-¡Más que lista!-exclamó- Aunque esta vez no me toque presentar ninguno de mis diseños, no puedo esperar para ver las nuevas colecciones de mis ídolos.

-Qué afortunados son Máxime y tú-comenté- Al regresar, ¡quiero todos los detalles!

Quinn resopló.

-Ahora que Mercedes regrese de la Semana de la Moda, voy a tener que soportar toda una semana escucharlas hablar de la maldita semana.

-Eso es lo más tonto…y confuso que he oído- dijo Tina.

-¿Algunos tips de embarazo que quieran compartirme?-pregunté, nuevamente cambiando de tema.

-No creas en lo que te diga la gente.- me aconsejó Quinn- Cuando yo estaba embarazada, aseguraban que era un palo. Algunas personas me decían que parecía anoréxica. Otras me decían que era demasiado delgada. Yo les decía que cerraran el pico y se consiguieran una vida. Ustedes me vieron, era una ballena.

-Eso no es cierto- la contradijo Tina.

-Yo…-comenzó Mercedes- Yo mejor no digo nada.

-Y así lo has dicho todo- dijo Quinn.

-No me hagan sentir mal- les pedí- No me molesta tanto engordar, pero…las hormonas son las que actuarán por mí así que…

-Estás en un lío- Mercedes rió.

Reí con ella sarcásticamente.

-No es gracioso…

* * *

><p>Una hora después, me había quedado dormida en el sofá. Otra vez. Me desperté al sentir los labios de Finn en mi mejilla.<p>

-Oh…hola-lo saludé.

-Hola- me dio un suave beso en los labios-¿Cómo te sientes?

Bostecé y me senté.

-Bien, creo…-lo miré a los ojos y me mordí el labio- Finn…renuncié a Broadway.

Finn se quedó petrificado.

-¿Lo pensaste bien?- preguntó, después de unos minutos.

Asentí.

-Lo tenía que hacer-respondí- Ahora…ahora debemos cuidar a nuestro bebé.

Pude detectar un asomo de sonrisa en su rostro, y al poco tiempo se inclinó para besar mi vientre.

-Te cuidaré a ti y a él toda la vida, mi amor…-dijo.

Acaricié su rostro mientras el tocaba mi vientre, y volví a sonreír.

Aún no podía procesar todo lo que había ocurrido en ese día, pero al mirar a Finn, me sentí más feliz que nunca. El futuro tenía preparadas muchas cosas buenas para nosotros.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, las chicas y yo nos reunimos para desayunar en la cafetería de Finn, y no iba a mentir, había sido extraño volver a la antigua rutina. Ya me estaba acostumbrando a mi despertador, sin embargo, Finn se encargó de desactivarlo, y no tuve que volver a tener un momento de nostalgia.<p>

Así que ahí estaba con mis mejores amigas, comenzando un día neoyorkino que volvería a ser común.

-En tres días te vas, Mercedes…-comenzó Quinn- Y sinceramente…no sé qué haré una semana sin ti.

Tina la miró con una sonrisa. Yo, más bien sorprendida. ¿Desde cuándo Quinn era tan abierta a las cosas emocionales?

Mercedes la miró como si estuviera loca.

Quinn asintió.

-¿Con quién discutiré ahora?

Solté una carcajada, y Tina la miró confundida.

-Bueno, si ese es el problema…sé cómo resolverlo-dijo Mercedes.

-Oh, por Dios, aquí va de nuevo…-comenzó Tina.

-Me gustaría que mis amigas me acompañaran a ver desde Valentino, hasta Balenciaga… ¿qué les parece?

-¿Nosotras?-pregunté-¿Quieres que vayamos a París?

Quinn la miró emocionada, lo cual me pareció algo extraño, y Tina…sorprendida.

Mercedes asintió.

-En la invitación que me dieron, me dejan llevar a cuatro acompañantes, ya tengo a Máxime, y no se los había dicho antes, porque, bueno, Rachel estaba ocupada, pero ahora creo que sería genial para celebrar el comienzo del verano…

Comencé a dar brinquitos en mi silla.

-Tal vez son las hormonas- dije- ¡Pero yo sí voy! Probablemente extrañaré a Finn, probablemente extrañaré Nueva York, y probablemente las fastidiaré a ustedes durante todo el viaje, ¡pero no le puedo decir que no a Karl Lagerfeld!

Quinn me miró divertida, y Tina, preocupada.

Mercedes miró a Quinn…

-Solo déjame mirar mi horario de trabajo…-dijo ella.

Sacó su agenda electrónica y la revisó con una gran sonrisa

- Parece que las personas con problemas también quieren estar de vacaciones. ¡Yo también voy!

-Tina… ¿qué dices?

-Yo…no lo sé…

-Yo voy a fiestas infantiles por ti…tú irás a París por mí- le dijo Mercedes.

-Se necesitan muchas pelotas para asistir a las fiestas infantiles sin saber qué rayos harás ahí-dijo Quinn, asintiendo.

Tina lo pensó un poco, y sonrió.

-¡De acuerdo!

Mercedes le devolvió la sonrisa, satisfecha.

* * *

><p>Al poco tiempo, las chicas y yo salimos de la cafetería para hacer compras.<p>

Me despedí de Finn y le dije que nos veríamos por la tarde.

Mercedes se despidió de él diciéndole que me iría a París con ella, y no necesitaba el permiso de él, lo cual, desde luego, dejó a Finn muy desconcertado.

Caminé al lado de mis amigas, y amé la sensación de pasar por Park Avenue disfrutando la vida.

La luz del sol era radiante, el verano había llegado, y mi bebé estaba en camino.

Tal vez nuestros sueños y expectativas son los que conforman nuestro destino, porque sin ellos, no tendríamos un sendero definido, probablemente no esperaríamos enamorarnos, y mucho menos tener hijos, tampoco seríamos quienes somos…

Sin embargo, no se presentaban al mismo tiempo, y eso era parte del ciclo al que llamamos vida. Teníamos que esperar, luchar, lanzarnos, y finalmente, tomar una decisión. Aún así, las oportunidades eventualmente llegaban solas, y no pude evitar sentirme orgullosa de aquella nueva que se me presentaba.

Por eso mismo supe que en ese momento lo correcto era poner primero a los que amaba…

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Espero no haberlo arruinado. Escribirlo fue algo emocional, jajaja, por eso espero que no les haya aburrido tanta reflexión de Rachel xD Agradecería mucho su opinión ahora, y se los aseguro, Broadway no acaba aquí. Aún se vienen muchas sorpresas no solo para Rachel, sino para todas las chicas, y también para Finn...<strong>

**La canción es Someday, de Britney Spears ;)**

**Por favor, por favor, dejen reviews! Ahora tengo más tiempo libre, y sí sé su opinión, me encargaré de escribir el siguiente en estos días. ¡Gracias por leer! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado...Nos seguimos leyendo...**


	27. Semana De La Moda

**¡Holaaaaa lectores! O tal vez debería de decirles, bonjour! xD Este capítulo tiene demasiado de las chicas, así que espero que les guste, y no se preocupen, no me olvidé de Finchel :P ¡Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, y sus mensajes, y sus alertas, y sus favoritos, y todo! Siempre, siempre me emociono con cada uno de ellos, y afortunadamente, me inspiran para continuar con el siguiente capítulo, gracias a ellos actualizo lo más rápido posible. Además, me encanta saber su opinión :) Por favor, dejen reviews para este capítulo, que de hecho es más largo que los anteriores, y con suerte, mejor ;)...¡Disfruten!**

**Aviso: La serie Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de FOX, Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuck e Ian Brennan. Yo solo los uso para entretenerme escribiendo :)**

* * *

><p>Y a un día de volver a mi rutina, volví a sacar mis maletas.<p>

París estaba encima de nosotras.

Me encontraba en el armario escogiendo mi ropa, cuando Finn se acercó con una sonrisa.

-¿Ya empacaste?

-Estoy en eso…

-Oh, en ese caso…

No terminó de hablar. Finn salió del armario un poco turbado. Y me sentí mal.

Con la noticia del bebé, y mi repentina escapada a París con las chicas parecía estar volviéndose loco. Por una parte, quería pasar conmigo todo el tiempo posible, se encontraba muy feliz, y por el otro, no me quería dejar ir, no le gustaba hablar del tema. Era como si estuviera disfrutando algo demasiado para que después se acabara en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Lo pude entender y por un momento pensé en decirle a Mercedes que se fueran sin mí, pero Finn no me dejó. Me dijo que fuera a divertirme ahora que podía, ya que, al final de cuentas, solo se trataba de una semana.

* * *

><p>Aún así, al terminar el equipaje…<p>

-¿Qué harías tú en mi situación?- le pregunté a Quinn, en una breve llamada telefónica.

-¿Qué haría yo?-soltó una carcajada- Seguiría con mis planes, desde luego. Tengo una niñera, y un marido que por suerte, ya no me engaña… ¿porqué no podría salir a divertirme unos días?

-Bueno, Quinn, pero…yo estoy embarazada, y…Finn prácticamente se quedaría solo.

-¡Es solo por una semana!-exclamó- No entrará en depresión, y si es así, ya vendrá Noah a animarlo. Ah, y si no le gusta la idea, dale permiso para que vaya a algún prostíbulo a divertirse, si de eso se trata…

-¡Quinn!-la interrumpí-¡No le puedo decir eso!

-Tienes que hacerlo sentir bien- me recordó- de otra manera se arrepentirá de dejarte ir, y entonces no tendré a nadie con quién quejarme durante el viaje.

-No lo puedo creer-suspiré- Y estoy confundida. ¿Me estás mostrando tu cinismo o tu sinceridad?

-Ese no es el punto…

-Claro, ¿y cuál es el punto?-pregunté- Es más, si tanto odias los desfiles de moda, ¿para qué vas a París en primer lugar?

-Aunque no lo creas, estuve pensando en eso, y me di cuenta que…en realidad si quiero asistir a esos eventos. Tal vez fue porque leí de cabo a rabo la _Vogue_ que por casualidad estaba en mi consultorio, o tal vez me dio una enfermedad rara, pero…estoy dispuesta a sentarme a contemplar las nuevas colecciones de la temporada modeladas por mujeres esqueléticas.

-Vaya, pues ese sí que es un cambio… ¿prometes seguir siendo mi consejera cínica aún después de todo esto?

-Oh, claro, ¡lo prometo! – hizo una pausa- Ahora me tengo que ir para hacer mi maleta. Aún no sé qué demonios voy a usar.

Solté una carcajada, un poco más tranquila.

Si Quinn iba a dejar su trabajo, que era algo sagrado para ella, y le iba a dar una oportunidad a la moda… ¿por qué yo no podía dejar Nueva York por unos días y darle una oportunidad a París?

* * *

><p>El día llegó. Finn y yo desayunamos y tuvimos una plática antes de que el taxi fuera a recogerme.<p>

Él estaba muy serio y apenas me miró cuando le serví su café.

-Dime… ¿soy una mala esposa?

Finn negó con la cabeza.

-Por supuesto que no…

-Voy a llamar a Mercedes.- decidí-No puedo ir a París.

Finn alzó la vista.

-No tienes porque hacer eso, Rach, yo no…

Dio un largo suspiro y se puso de pie para acercarse a mí.

-Rachel, no canceles tu viaje por mí- me hizo mirarlo a los ojos- Yo estaré bien.

-Pero, Finn, estamos esperando a un bebé y sé que te preocupa que…

Finn negó con la cabeza.

-Tranquila-me dijo- Solo tienes un mes de embarazo y solo te vas por una semana. Estoy seguro de que tú y yo vamos a sobrevivir.

Me mordí el labio, dudativa, y di un largo suspiro.

-Pero si llego a sentirme mal regresaré a Nueva York de inmediato, Finn Hudson- le advertí.

-Espero que no sea así-dijo- Vas a divertirte con las chicas, y lo mejor sería que la pasaras bien.

-Estoy embarazada-le recordé-No te puedo asegurar nada.

Por primera vez en aquella mañana, Finn sonrió y se acercó aún más para besarme.

Entonces tocaron el timbre.

Di un brinquito de emoción, y solté una risita nerviosa.

Finn rió conmigo y me dio su mano para ayudarme a levantarme.

-Te ayudaré a bajar las maletas…

-¡Claro que lo harás!-reí.

* * *

><p>Antes de subirme al taxi, Finn y yo tuvimos una última conversación frente a nuestro edificio.<p>

-Todavía no te vas y ya te estoy extrañando…

-No-dije, con tristeza- No te adelantes.

Finn sonrió debido a mi reacción.

-Antes…de que subas al taxi, quiero darte esto-me mostró la caja de chocolates vegetarianos que me había comprado dos noches atrás en la farmacia- No quiero que tengas antojos, y después…

Lo besé sin dejarlo terminar.

-Gracias por acordarte…

Con la misma sonrisa en el rostro, me miró profundamente a los ojos.

Sin pensarlo, hundí mi rostro en su pecho.

-Te amo- le recordé.

Finn suspiró.

-Te voy a extrañar mucho…

Sonreí con tristeza y me separé de él. Le di un último beso, y me subí al taxi.

Antes de partir, Finn me pidió que bajara el vidrio y se acercó.

-_Moi aussi je t'aime_, Rachel Hudson…

* * *

><p>Cuando el taxi me dejó en el aeropuerto, me encontré con las chicas, y con Máxime, que estaba de un humor de perros.<p>

El vuelo se había retrasado, Mercedes no dejaba de hablar por teléfono, Tina ya llevaba horas perdida en la tienda de regalos, Máxime se encontraba cruzado de brazos, con la vista perdida, yo me moría de hambre, y Quinn estaba muy entretenida leyendo una revista.

Suspiré y me acerqué a ella.

-Quinn, ¿podrías acompañarme a…?

Alzó la vista y finalmente apartó la revista de su rostro.

-Estoy leyendo _Life & Style.-_me dijo- En este momento, tú no existes…

Y volvió a enfrascarse en la lectura…

-Por Dios…

Miré a Máxime y traté de tener una conversación decente con él.

-Tina ya ha tardado mucho en la tienda de regalos-dije- ¿porqué se ha puesto a comprar aquí si aún no hemos salido de Nueva York? ¿No se supone que los _souvenirs_ deben ser de París?

Maxime se encogió de hombros, y yo preferí callarme. Era obvio que no deseaba conversar. Me pregunté qué pasaría con él. Estaba por volver a su país. Se suponía que debería alegrarse.

* * *

><p>Minutos después, logramos abordar el avión. Afortunadamente nos había tocado en primera clase, y agradecí tener esos cómodos asientos para dormir si era posible todas las horas del viaje.<p>

Sin embargo, al llevar ya un tiempo en las nubes, literalmente, la que parecía estar durmiendo de maravilla era Quinn, que se encontraba a mi lado.

Mientras cruzábamos el Océano Atlántico, y yo me terminaba mis chocolates, comencé a pensar en mi familia, y en esta nueva aventura que viviría con las chicas, para después, quedarme finalmente dormida.

Tal vez algunas veces deberíamos dejar de analizar el pasado, dejar de planear el futuro, dejar de pensar precisamente en cómo nos sentimos, dejar de decidir exactamente lo que queremos, y, simplemente…ver qué sucede.

* * *

><p>Llegamos a nuestro hotel, el Ritz, a eso de las nueve de la noche, y sonreí en el momento que mis zapatos tocaron el piso. No solo me dolía el trasero- lo cual era de suponerse-sino que también me moría por oler aquel aroma peculiar que embriagaba a la ciudad.<p>

Las chicas bajaron del autocar con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-_Bonjour, París!-_gritó Mercedes.

Tina, Quinn, y yo soltamos una carcajada.

Mercedes le dio un codazo a Máxime.

-¿Y tú…porqué no sonríes?-le pregunté a él.

Máxime resopló.

-Déjalo así-me dijo Mercedes- Ya nos lo contará en la suite…

* * *

><p>-¡Esto es una maravilla!-exclamó Tina, aventando sus cosas en la cama.<p>

-¡Aún no puedo creer que estemos aquí!-dije-Todo es espectacular…

-Y eso que solo hemos visto el hotel…-dijo Mercedes.- ¡Ahora no puedo esperar para conocer a mi _Jules_ y a mi _Jim_.

Quinn puso los ojos en blanco y yo solté una carcajada.

-Bueno… ¿podemos hablar de lo obvio?-pidió Quinn, dirigiéndose a Máxime- Sinceramente, parece que estás en tu periodo, y te ves más malhumorado que yo, lo cual no es normal… ¿qué te pasa?

Máxime hizo a un lado a Tina, y se sentó en la cama.

-Terminé con Bruno.

Lo miré sorprendida. Todas estábamos impactadas, a excepción, desde luego, de Mercedes.

-¿Porqué?

-Esa perra solo estaba viviendo la buena vida, y cuando le dio su gana, se fue con el enemigo.

-¿Qué?

Máxime asintió.

-Le ofrecí que modelara en la nueva colección de Mercedes, pero se negó, y firmó un contrato con la competencia.

-Bueno, Máxime, pero tal vez fue porque le convenía más…-comenzó Quinn.

-¡Por supuesto que no!-la interrumpió él- Él sabía lo importante que es para mí esta línea, y me traicionó. Nos traicionó.

Mercedes asintió.

-Todo por el estúpido tema surrealista…-Máxime suspiró.

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó Tina.

-Modelará conjuntos exóticos…-explicó Mercedes.

-Bueno, tal vez era algo que él quería probar…-comenté.

-Claro- replicó Máxime, con sarcasmo.- Su mayor sueño es convertirse en un ángel de Victoria´s Secret.

-Espera…-lo detuvo Quinn- ¿así que tú eras el hombre en esa relación?

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, Mercedes nos despertó, ya que debíamos prepararnos para el primer desfile. Protesté, y me tapé de nuevo con las cobijas.<p>

-¡Vamos, Rachel!-gritó-¡Estamos en París! ¡Vamos a ver la nueva colección de Gucci!

-Hmm…

-Es posible que en alguno de los eventos nos topemos con Christian Louboutin…

Al escuchar eso, me paré de la cama y bostecé.

-¿Dónde están Tina y Quinn?

-Desayunando…

-Oh, entonces debo darme prisa…-dije- Tengo hambre…

-¡Deberías probar los _croissants_!- me dijo-¡Son una delicia!

* * *

><p>Al llegar al primer evento, sonreí al ver los atuendos de las chicas. Todas nos veíamos muy sofisticadas.<p>

Máxime, además, se veía muy elegante, y menos malhumorado, lo cual supuse que era algo bueno.

Todo estaba bien, lo disfrutábamos, pero…en un momento pensé en Finn. Quise llamarlo, pero no había podido hacerlo. Y sabía, igualmente, que a él no le hubiera gustado que estuviera tratando de comunicarme a cada hora, así que hice lo que me había aconsejado Quinn, y me preocupe simplemente por pasarla bien.

-¡Ahí están nuestros asientos!-exclamó Mercedes.

-¿Estaremos en primera fila?- Tina estaba muy sorprendida.

Mercedes se encogió de hombros.

-Ya saben, tengo muchos contactos…

-¡Excelente!

-Pónganse cómodas, señoritas-nos dijo- Voy a saludar a unas personas, y vuelvo…

-¿Esto es lo que hacían los sábados en Nueva York cuando yo iba a ver los partidos de los Yankees con Noah?-preguntó Quinn.

-Mmm…bueno, no todos los fines de semana…-respondí.

Tina soltó una risita.

-Para que lo sepan, los Yankees siempre ganaban. El ambiente era increíble. Dos de la tarde, y podía comer, beber, y gritar sin que nadie me molestara.

-O los molestara…

-Estoy comenzando a pensar que a Claire fue concebida en ese estadio…-comentó Tina.

Solté una carcajada, y Quinn nos miró alzando una ceja.

-¿Porqué hablan de los Yankees si estamos en otra página?-preguntó Mercedes, volviendo con nosotras-¡La función está por comenzar!

Al poco tiempo, las luces se apagaron, y se encendió un solo reflector para la pasarela.

Las modelos comenzaron a salir con distintos atuendos que, verdaderamente, podrían dejar sin aliento a cualquiera. Había algunos demasiado diminutos, otros demasiado casuales, y otros…demasiado elegantes.

Me pregunté si habría alguno que definiera a una madre primeriza…

El ambiente me alegró un poco. Los flashes de las cámaras iban y venían, y la música estaba acorde a los estilos.

No sabía si se debía a la moda, o al hecho de que las cuatro habíamos realizado un nuevo viaje, pero en ese momento me sentí extremadamente feliz.

* * *

><p>Al salir del desfile, logramos hacernos un lugar entre la multitud, y Mercedes nos presentó con algunos de sus conocidos.<p>

Por un momento, la prensa estuvo sobre nosotras, pero no tuvimos ninguna entrevista.

Me di cuenta que los fotógrafos no solo apuntaban a las celebridades, muchos estaban al pendiente de otras figuras.

-Tengo hambre…-me dijo Mercedes, en medio de todo aquel alboroto.

Sonreí.

Mercedes era fanática de los _croissants _y los desfiles de moda franceses. Yo era fanática de cualquier flash y luz que me apuntara. Al menos así no me sentía fuera del mundo del espectáculo.

* * *

><p>Por la tarde, las chicas y yo dimos un paseo en la Plaza de la Concordia, y mientras me deleitaba con unas crepas, mi amiga se alejó, para después pedirnos que la siguiéramos.<p>

-¿Qué quiere ahora?-quiso saber Quinn.

-Tal vez tiene algo que mostrarnos…-supuso Tina.

Quinn puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Qué te pasa?-le pregunté- ¿Pensé que ya dejarías tu mal genio, y te…alivianarías un poco…?

Quinn suspiró.

-Lo intenté- admitió- No está en mi ADN…

-Vaya…

* * *

><p>Caminamos hasta el centro de la plaza, y Mercedes sonrió al vernos.<p>

-Bueno, solo quería presentarles a unos amigos que acabo de encontrarme…

Y en ese momento, Kurt y Blaine salieron por detrás de un monumento.

Tina gritó de emoción, yo me sobresalté, y corrí a abrazar a Kurt, y Quinn, por primera vez aquel día, sonrió.

-¡Kurt!-grité.

-¡Rachel, estás aquí!- mi amigo tomó mis manos, sin poder ocultar su emoción.

-Sí, nosotras también soportamos todas esas horas de viaje…-dijo Mercedes.

Kurt se dio la vuelta, y sonrió.

-Estamos encantados con su visita-dijo Blaine.

-Bueno, eso es gracias a Mercedes- dije- Ella fue quien nos convenció…

-¿Cómo han estado?-preguntó ella.

Kurt y Blaine se miraron.

-Excelentemente bien-dijo Blaine.-La vida aquí…es maravillosa.

-Me imagino…-comentó Tina.

-¿Y como está Finn?-preguntó Kurt- Seguramente no le gustó que lo dejarás solo. Aunque estoy confundido, ¿no es que ibas a volver a Broadway?

-Aquí viene el momento incómodo…-susurró Tina.

-Bueno, Kurt, ya que esta es una gran reunión, creo que debería comentarte que…renuncié al papel…

Las chicas me miraron divertidas.

Kurt se había quedado petrificado.

Blaine le palmeó la espalda.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó.

-¿Cómo que renunciaste a tu papel, Rachel Hudson?-preguntó-¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacer eso? ¿Acaso estás drogada?

Negué con la cabeza, y sonreí.

-Drogada, no. Estoy embarazada.

Kurt abrió los ojos como platos, y comenzó a sonreír.

-¿Lo dices enserio?

Asentí.

Kurt y Blaine me atraparon en un abrazo, y solté una carcajada.

-¡VOY A SER TIO!-exclamó Kurt-¡Finalmente!

-Finn hizo exactamente lo mismo que tú-le dije- Solo que él usó la palabra "papá", naturalmente, y estaba, además, cerca del Lenox Hill, en plena calle…

-¡Por algo somos familia!

-Muchas felicidades, Rachel…-me dijo Blaine-Enhorabuena.

-Gracias, chicos…

Kurt examinó mi vientre.

-¿Y cuando nace…?

-Supongo que en primavera…

-Aún debe ser diminuto…-dijo Kurt.

-Lo es…

Blaine le dio un codazo a Kurt, y mi amigo me miró.

-Iremos a Nueva York para Acción de Gracias…

-¿De verdad?-pregunté-¡Eso es increíble!

Kurt me abrazó, y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Estaré preparándome para el baby shower…

Le guiñó un ojo a Tina.

-Bueno, menos mal que no es el mío…-comentó Quinn.

-Oh, claro, Rachel está genial… ¿y acaso nosotras solo somos unas pinturas antiguas del Museo del Louvre las cuales ya nadie admira?-preguntó Mercedes.

Kurt soltó una carcajada y se acercó a ella.

-¡Te extrañé mucho, amiga!

Mercedes lo abrazó, pero aún seguía algo sería.

-Sí, seguramente, hazme el mismo espectáculo que le hiciste a Rachel…

* * *

><p>-Bueno, ha sido un día agradable, no me puedo quejar-comenzó Mercedes, cuando volvíamos al hotel- Alta costura por la mañana, reencuentro con amigos por la tarde… ¿Qué haremos en la noche?<p>

-Dormir-dije.

-He estado pensando que tal vez podríamos visitar un museo… ¿no les parece?-preguntó Tina.

Quinn, Mercedes y yo dejamos de ponerle atención en el momento en el que sugirió aquello, y no tuvo más remedio que callarse, y encogerse de hombros.

-¿Qué les parece si salimos a bailar?-sugirió Mercedes.

-¡Me parece genial!-exclamó Quinn.

-Me agrada la idea- Tina sonrió.

-De acuerdo, vayan sin mí…-les dije.

-¿Qué?

-Oh, no, Rachel, tú vas con nosotras…

-No puedo, estoy embarazada.

-¿Y acaso vas a parir esta noche?-preguntó Quinn-¡Estamos lejos de casa, debemos salir a divertirnos!

-Y justamente porque estoy lejos de casa…

-Lo siento- me interrumpió Mercedes- pero ya no quiero seguir escuchando lo mismo. ¡Vas a salir con nosotras aunque tenga que sacarte por la fuerza de esta suite!

* * *

><p>-Mercedes, ¿crees que esta será una buena idea?-preguntó Tina.<p>

-¡Claro, que sí!-respondió ella- Lo mejor es tener nuestro propio vehículo para movernos.

Quinn salió de los sanitarios, y dio un largo suspiro al escuchar lo último de la conversación.

-Espero que Mercedes esté hablando literalmente y no en doble sentido, porque con ella, nunca se sabe…

-¡Oh, aquí está!

Un elegante auto parisino se estacionó frente a la entrada del Ritz, y las chicas y yo salimos a la calle.

Mercedes había decidido rentar un auto para podernos mover libremente por la ciudad.

El conductor salió, y miró a Mercedes con una sonrisa.

-_Le moteur est en marche, madmoiselle, bonne nuit!_

_-Merci beaucoup, monsieur!_

Las chicas y yo miramos a Mercedes impresionadas.

-¿Desde cuándo sabes francés?-le pregunté.

-¿Desde cuándo mantienes una conversación con un chico sin insinuártele?- preguntó Quinn.

Mercedes sonrió.

-Máxime me ha enseñado algunas palabras, creo que es obvio. Y en cuanto a lo segundo…no puedo hacerlo hoy, es noche de chicas...

* * *

><p>Finalmente subimos al auto rentado.<p>

Tina, Quinn, y yo nos apretujamos en la parte trasera, y Mercedes tomó asiento en el lado del copiloto.

Minutos después, yo fui la primera en darme cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Genial.-comenté-Ahora… ¿quién va a conducir?

* * *

><p>Después de habernos perdido, y haber pasado por la <em>rue<em> algo, y la otra _rue _algo, llegamos a un elegante club nocturno que tenía tres barras extra largas, y una fiesta de karaoke. El ambiente era divertido, y decidí sumarme a la celebración.

En ese momento, una chica que parecía algo pasada de copas estaba deleitando a todos con su talento, si es que se le podía decir así.

-¿Saben?-comencé-Creo que el karaoke del Mirage no es nada a comparación a este… ¡este es muy divertido!

-¿Han visto a el chico que está a dos mesas de aquí?-preguntó Mercedes- No ha apartado sus ojos de mí desde que llegamos.

Hubo un silencio absoluto.

Mercedes suspiró.

-Sí, ya sé que es noche de chicas, no voy a hacer nada malo…

En ese momento, uno de los meseros se acercó, y Quinn lo llamó.

-Disculpe, _monsieur…_ ¿podría traernos una ronda de_ champagne_?

El mesero la miró con una sonrisa.

-_Bien sûr, madame…_

Mercedes la miró con admiración.

-¿Acaso tú pediste una ronda?-preguntó-¡Eres genial en París!

-¡También soy divertida en Nueva York!- se defendió.

-Sí, y de eso hace años-comenté- ¿Cómo se les ocurre pedir alcohol cuando saben que yo no puedo ingerirlo?

-Rachel, eso mismo hiciste tú durante mi embarazo- me recordó Quinn- Todo el tiempo bebían cosmos y martinis en mis narices, ¿y adivina qué? ¡Sobreviví! Es mejor que lo aceptes…

Resoplé.

-Ahora… ¿creerán que no soy divertida después de esto?

Quinn gritó y se puso de pie para llamar la atención del encargado del karaoke.

-¡Cierto, casi lo olvidaba!-exclamó él, con un marcado acento francés-¡Vamos a darles la bienvenida a cuatro chicas americanas!

Todas miramos a Quinn realmente sorprendidas.

-¡Por favor, un aplauso para que suban al escenario!

Mercedes sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Creo que de verdad has vuelto a ser divertida…

Tina y yo nos miramos, no muy convencidas.

-¡Oh, vamos, será increíble!

Di un largo suspiro, y me puse de pie. Tina me siguió.

-¿Qué canción elegiste?-preguntó Tina, asustada-¿Qué pasa si no me sé la letra?

-Escogí muchas, creo que la elección final será la de Mercedes.

-Oh, no…

-¡Sí!

* * *

><p>Después de revisar las canciones una y otra vez, Mercedes nos informó cual había elegido. Abrí los ojos como platos, respiré profundamente, y decidí seguir la corriente. Si hubiera podido, en ese mismo momento me hubiera tomado un trago para prepararme.<p>

Tina se cruzó de brazos, obstinada, y por un segundo, pensó en bajarse del escenario. La detuve antes de que lo hiciera.

-¿A dónde vas?-le pregunté.

-Rachel, yo no voy a cantar eso…

-Oh, por favor- le pedí- ¿Tú crees que yo me sentiré cómoda cantando una canción que habla de sexo cuando estoy cargando con un bebé?

Tina negó con la cabeza.

-¡Entonces no te preocupes! ¡Todo terminará pronto!

-Vaya consuelo…

La música comenzó, y las chicas y yo tomamos nuestros lugares y nuestros micrófonos.

Los reflectores nos apuntaron con luces rojas y violetas. El lugar parecía haberse convertido en el cabaret _Moulin Rouge._

_Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, go sister  
>Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, go sister<em>

_He met Marmalade down in Old New Orleans_  
><em>Struttin' her stuff on the street<em>  
><em>She said, "Hello, hey Joe<em>  
><em>You wanna give it a go?"<em>

_Giuchie, giuchie,__ya ya da da  
><em>_Giuchie, giuchie, __ya ya here  
>Mocha chocolata, ya ya<br>Creole Lady Marmalade_

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?_

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?_

_He stayed in her boudoir_  
><em>While she freshened up<em>  
><em>That boy drank all that Magnolia wine<em>  
><em>On her black satin sheets<em>  
><em>Where he started to freak<em>

_Giuchie, giuchie,ya ya da da  
>Giuchie, giuchie, ya ya here<br>Mocha chocolata, ya ya  
>Creole Lady Marmalade<em>

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?_  
><em>Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?<em>

_Hey, hey, hey  
>Seeing her skin, feeling silky smooth<br>Color of cafe au lait  
>Made the savage beast inside<em>

_Roaring until it cried, "More, more, more!"_

_Now he's at home doing 9 to 5_  
><em>Living his brave life of lies<em>  
><em>But when he turns off to sleep<em>  
><em>All memories keep more, more, more<em>

_Giuchie, giuchie,ya ya da da  
>Giuchie, giuchie, ya ya here<br>Mocha chocolata, ya ya  
>Creole Lady Marmalade<em>

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?_  
><em>Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?<em>  
><em>Voulez-vous couchez avec moi ce soir?<em>  
><em>Creole Lady Marmalade<em>

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?_  
><em>Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?<em>  
><em>Voulez-vous couchez avec moi ce soir?<em>  
><em>Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?<em>

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?_  
><em>Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?<em>  
><em>Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?<em>  
><em>Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?<em>

_Giuchie, giuchie,ya ya da da_  
><em>Giuchie, giuchie, ya ya here<em>  
><em>Mocha chocolata, ya ya<em>  
><em>Creole Lady Marmalade...<em>

* * *

><p>Al terminar nuestra interpretación, los presentes nos vitorearon. La más entusiasmada, era, sin lugar a dudas, Mercedes.<p>

-Siento como si acabara de hacer un espectáculo de _striptease_-comentó Tina.

-¡Dímelo a mí!

-¡Esa fue una increíble actuación, señoritas!-gritó el encargado.

Estábamos dispuestas a bajarnos del escenario, cuando Mercedes apuntó al chico que según ella, no había dejado de mirarla durante toda la velada.

-¡Soy Mercedes Jones, y estoy en esa mesa!-le gritó.

Cerré los ojos por un momento, suplicando porque aquello no estuviera pasando…

Desafortunadamente, había ocurrido, y Quinn jaló a Mercedes, casi arrastrándola, para, finalmente, salir de ahí.

* * *

><p>Al poco tiempo, cada una se fue por su lado, y no me agrado mucho que me dejaran sola, sin embargo, tuve que hacerme a la idea, y me quedé sentada en la mesa contemplando mi botella de agua.<p>

Un hombre de cabello rubio se acercó, y se sentó frente a mí sin preguntarme si podía hacerlo.

_-Bonjour, madame…_

_-_No hablo francés- lo interrumpí.

-Oh, en ese caso, lo siento.

Sonreí incómoda.

-Soy Antoine…

-Mucho gusto, Antoine. Mi…nombre es Rachel.

Me sentí sumamente incómoda. No estaba acostumbrada a hablar con extraños. No era Mercedes.

-¿Qué haces en París, Rachel?-preguntó, con una sonrisa.

-Vine a acompañar a una de mis amigas a la Semana de la Moda…

-¿Así que te gusta la moda?-se sorprendió-Interesante… ¿te gustaría tomar un trago conmigo?

Suspiré.

-Discúlpame, Antoine, pero…estoy casada-le mostré mi anillo- Y…no puedo beber, estoy embarazada.

Antoine abrió los ojos como platos, y se esfumó sin volver a abrir la boca.

-Y justo cuando alguien viene a tener una conversación conmigo…lo ahuyento…-dije, en voz alta.

Tomé mi botella de agua y me puse de pie para buscar a las chicas. Necesitaba salir de ahí.

* * *

><p>-Aún no puedo superar lo de anoche-comentó Tina, durante el desayuno- Me sentí como una…<p>

-¡Fue muy divertido!-la interrumpió Mercedes.

-Para ti-dijo Tina- Yo no puedo estar dando esos espectáculos…

-Calma, yo también lo hice- le recordó Quinn.

-Y yo…

-Bueno, más bien creo que yo di el espectáculo, ustedes parecían en realidad mis coristas.-dijo Mercedes.

-¿No te desagrada saber que muchos chicos pudieron pensar en ti de una manera…?-comenzó Tina.

-No- la interrumpió Mercedes- Había ido a ese lugar con Máxime en una ocasión. La mayoría de los hombres que van ahí son gays…

-A mí no me pareció que fuera así…-comenté.

Las chicas se quedaron perplejas, y desde ese momento, yo decidí utilizar mi boca solamente para comer.

* * *

><p>Salimos del hotel, y fuimos a otro desfile, en el que Mercedes no dejaba de ser solicitada por diferentes editores de revistas.<p>

En el segundo del día, nos dejaron pasar a _backstage_, y tuve entendido de que íbamos a poder conocer a Stella McCartney, pero mientras esperábamos, comencé a sentirme mal.

Supuse que estaba volviendo a tener mareos.

-¿Rachel?

-Necesito ir al servicio…

Corrí, y las chicas me siguieron.

Tina entró conmigo, y me sujetó el cabello.

Después de un momento, comencé a sentirme mejor.

-Lo siento-me disculpé.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó.

Asentí.

-Ya pasó.

-Tal vez deberíamos volver al hotel- sugirió Mercedes.

-Pero… ¿y Stella McCartney?-pregunté-¿No tenías pensado visitar Chanel al salir de aquí?

Mercedes sonrió.

-Todo eso puede esperar…

* * *

><p>Por la tarde, las chicas y yo decidimos dar un paseo por el Río Sena. Mercedes había terminado con todos sus asuntos, y finalmente, nos dedicamos a disfrutar de la ciudad.<p>

Al principio fue demasiado emocionante, ya que contemplamos la Catedral de Notre Dame, y la Torre Eiffel, entre otros monumentos, sin embargo…

El sol me estaba dando prácticamente en la cara, y ni siquiera con lentes oscuros pude soportarlo. El paseo era algo lento, y tuve un momento de ansiedad. Nuestro guía comenzó a hablar en diferentes idiomas, y eso me desesperó un poco. Traté de calmarme, y respirar.

Mercedes, que estaba a mi lado, me miró asustada.

-¿Qué pasa, Rachel, rompiste aguas?

La miré con incredulidad.

-¿Lo dices enserio?

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Tina.

-Me siento algo mareada…-confesé.

Quinn se acercó a mí.

-Tranquilas-dijo Mercedes- Yo me puedo encargar de ella.

La miré alzando una ceja. Quinn y Tina se miraron sorprendidas.

Mercedes asintió.

-Después de todo, ya he lidiado con dos embarazos más, supongo que soy mejor ayuda para ustedes que sus maridos.

Las chicas y yo soltamos una carcajada, y milagrosamente, yo me pude sentir un poco mejor.

* * *

><p>Después de otro día ajetreado, las chicas y yo decidimos quedarnos en el hotel para cenar. Y no precisamente bajamos al lujoso restaurante, más bien pedimos comida a la habitación.<p>

-Quién iba a pensar que todo esto sería exclusivamente para nosotras-comentó Tina, abriendo una nueva botella de _champagne._

Di un largo suspiro, y un trago a mi botella de agua.

-¡Tenemos que reconocerlo!-exclamó Mercedes-¡Lo tenemos todo! ¡Una suite fantástica, comida fantástica, amigas fantásticas…!

-Que además están borrachas…-observé.

Mercedes y Quinn soltaron una carcajada.

-Yo creo que…tenerlo todo significa tener a alguien con quien compartirlo…-comenté, con tristeza.

-De acuerdo, suéltalo- pidió Quinn.

-Bueno, se han dado cuenta de que no he hablado mucho acerca de Finn, y apenas ayer tuve la oportunidad de mandarle un mensaje para que supiera que aún sigo viva, pero…no dejo de pensar en él, y en…como hubiera sido si hubiera venido aquí con él…

-Aquí vamos de nuevo…-Mercedes suspiró.

-Lo siento. Mi vida no estaba completa hasta que…volví a ver a Finn-los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas- No quiero seguir teniendo esa dependencia hacia él, pero…lo extraño, todo el tiempo.

Las chicas me miraron con compasión, y Tina se acercó a abrazarme.

-Estoy segura de que en este momento él también está pensando en ti- dijo Mercedes.

-Puede que no lo demuestre, pero…yo también extraño a Noah-confesó Quinn- Sí, tampoco estoy haciendo un drama como el tuyo, pero…pienso en él todo el tiempo, y hay momentos en los que quisiera que estuviera aquí conmigo para que vea lo hermosa que es esta ciudad, y también, para que me detuviera de hacer compras innecesarias…

Tina bajó la vista.

-A mí me pasa lo mismo…

-¿Lo ves?-dijo Quinn- Todas estamos pasando por lo mismo, pero… ¡estamos en París, y no tenemos que preocuparnos por nada más que pasarla bien!

-No te pongas triste, Rachel, todas nos encontramos igual…-dijo Tina.

Mercedes nos miró como si estuviéramos locas.

-Me ofende esa generalización-dijo-No todas las mujeres estamos obsesionadas con los hombres.

-Oh, claro, nos estamos olvidando de Coco Chanel que se encuentra aquí con nosotras…-comentó Quinn.

Mercedes le aventó un cojín, y mi amiga se desternilló de risa.

Y a pesar de que ya me sentía un poco mejor, no dejé de pensar en él.

Y una vez que las chicas ya estaban perdidas, me salí al balcón de la suite, y contemplé la Torre Eiffel a lo lejos.

No sabía si Finn se encontraba pensando en mí, pero sabía que estaría esperándome…

Por el momento, tenía a tres amigas borrachas dentro, y una increíble noche parisina frente a mis ojos. Podía sobrevivir.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, desperté temprano. Me arreglé, y bajé a desayunar con las chicas.<p>

Aquel día no asistiríamos a ningún desfile, pero teníamos una gran fiesta por la noche.

Mercedes había sido invitada a una celebración organizada por una famosa revista francesa.

Mi atuendo lo había escogido Máxime, y estaba encantada con él. Un elegante y sencillo vestido de Oscar de la Renta, junto con unas zapatillas de Manolo Blahnik. Afortunadamente, aún podía usar zapatos de doce centímetros de alto.

Una vez dentro de la recepción, Mercedes se desapareció, y Máxime también, por lo que ahora, Tina, Quinn, y yo, parecíamos tres intrusas dentro de aquel ámbito que no tenían ni la más remota idea de por qué se encontraban ahí en primer lugar.

Por fortuna, Mercedes decidió volver, y cuando lo hizo, regresó acompañada. Junto a ella, venía un hombre, decididamente atractivo, joven, de piel bronceada, y con un traje de satín muy elegante.

Me sobresalté al verlos tomados de la mano.

-Chicas, quisiera presentarles a Olliver Gaultier. Es también diseñador. Trabaja para…

-¡Gaultier!-exclamó Tina- ¿Acaso eres pariente de…?

-¿Jean Paul Gaultier?-la interrumpió él- No, pero soy gran admirador suyo.

-Bueno, Ollie, ellas son Rachel Hudson, Tina Abrams, y Quinn Puckerman.

-Hola…

Le ofrecí mi mano, pero él prefirió acercarse para darnos un beso en cada mejilla.

-Espero que estén disfrutando su estancia en París-dijo, con un notable acento- y que también estén disfrutando la Semana de la Moda.

-Bueno, antes yo la odiaba-confesó Quinn; todas la miramos sorprendidas- Ahora…digamos que ya puedo soportarla.

_Gran cambio,_ pensé.

Olliver observó las copas de mis amigas con complacencia y después se desconcertó al ver que yo sostenía un vaso con agua.

-¿No _champagne_?-preguntó- Puedo conseguirte una copa…

-Oh, no, gracias, no puedo tomar…

-Está embarazada- le explicó Mercedes.

-_Une petite!_-exclamó- ¡Felicitaciones!

Me sonrojé un poco.

-Gracias…

Mercedes sonrió.

-Rachel realmente se merece esto, Ollie-comentó- Ya tenía medio año tratando de quedar embarazada, y…

Alcé una ceja.

Ya ni siquiera me preocupaba tanto que Mercedes le estuviera contando mi situación a un extraño, me preocupaba más _qué _es lo que iba a contar…

Mercedes y Olliver comenzaron a charlar acerca de mí, y pareció como si ellos dos fueran las únicas personas en la conversación.

Las chicas y yo nos miramos sin expresión alguna.

-Y créeme, lo intentaron de todas las formas posibles, Rachel incluso…

En ese momento, solté una risita nerviosa para callar a Mercedes. Ya había revelado demasiado.

Me acerqué a ella para susurrarle al oído.

-¿Porqué siempre tienes que sacar lo asqueroso de cada situación?

* * *

><p>La noche siguiente, después de atender tres desfiles y un cóctel, regresamos al hotel, y cada una de nosotras se dedicó exclusivamente a sí misma.<p>

Lamentablemente, tuve que volver a lidiar con mi nostalgia.

Ninguna de las chicas estaba verdaderamente disponible para escuchar la misma historia, así que decidí salir a caminar.

Por un momento, la ciudad me dio una sensación de felicidad, y caminé con una sonrisa hasta llegar a la Plaza Vendôme, en donde me distraje al contemplar los monumentos.

Di un paseo por todo el lugar, y miré hacia mí alrededor. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que no me sentía tan bien conmigo misma, y justo cuando decidí ir a una panadería que se encontraba cerca, escuché que alguien gritó mi nombre.

-¡RACHEL!

Volteé hacia todos lados, pero no vi de dónde venía aquello.

-¡Rachel!-gritó-¡Aquí estoy!

Abrí los ojos como platos para divisar mejor a quién me llamaba. Poco a poco, se acercó completamente, y mi corazón comenzó a latir muy deprisa.

Finn estaba a escasos centímetros de mí.

-¿Eres tú?-pregunté.

Sonrió.

-Soy yo…

Bajé la vista, un poco confundida.

-¡Dios mío, ya lo veo en todas partes!

Estaba casi segura que se trataba de un espejismo, un producto de mi imaginación. Solía pasarme de vez en cuando…

Entonces sentí sus manos sobre mis hombros.

-Rachel, soy yo, Finn, tu esposo…

Alcé la vista, y al mirarlo a los ojos, los míos se llenaron de lágrimas. Pero aún así, no pude asegurarlo, probablemente estaba enloqueciendo.

Lo contemplé por un momento y toqué su rostro, solo para asegurarme de que no se tratara de un delirio mío…

Finalmente, dejé que las lágrimas salieran…

-No entiendo-dije, con un hilo de voz- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Sé que es una locura haber conseguido un vuelo justo hoy, haberme subido a un avión, y olvidarme del trabajo, pero…tenía que verte, Rach. Tú eres mucho más importante que cualquier otra cosa…

Y solo así, lo era…

Lo contemplé por un minuto, y él me enseñó aquella sonrisa torcida suya que tanto amaba.

-Oh, vamos, señor Hudson, ahora bésame como se debe…

Sin borrar su sonrisa, Finn puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, y me besó.

Después de terminar aquel beso digno de compararse con el de una buena película francesa, Finn besó mi frente, mi mejilla, mi nariz…y me apretó fuertemente contra él. Al estar en sus brazos, no necesité nada más.

Probablemente estábamos lejos de Nueva York, pero nunca me había sentido más en casa.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Tal vez, como podría decir Quinn, el final puede ser muy empalagoso e irreal, pero...¡no pude evitarlo! jajaja xD. Estoy aprendiendo francés, y yo misma "traduje" las palabras, no sé si lo hice bien, pero me encantó escribirlas :P Espero que les haya gustado, y si es así, ¡por favor, dejen reviews! ¡Los estaré esperando! <strong>

**La canción es Lady Marmalade, por Moulin Rouge xD**

**No les adelanto mucho, pero...¡aún se vienen muchas cosas! ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Y gracias por sus reviews! :)...Nos seguimos leyendo...**


	28. Bollywood

**¡Holaaaaa lectores! Perdón por la tardanza, no había tenido mucho tiempo para escribir, es por eso que este capítulo es corto. Probablemente demasiado. ¡Gracias por todos sus reviews! Creo que ya he mencionado muchas veces que me alegran, pero es la verdad, me encanta leerlos xD Bueno, en cuanto a este capítulo, tiene una temática algo diferente, y desde luego, es debido a una de las locas ideas de Rach :P ¡Espero que les guste! Y por favor, por favor, dejen reviews! No les pido mucho, simplemente...¿unas cuantas palabras?...¡Disfruten!**

**Aviso: La serie Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de FOX, Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuck e Ian Brennan. Yo solo los uso para entretenerme escribiendo :)**

* * *

><p>Después de todo lo ocurrido en París, volvimos a Nueva York con muchas expectativas.<p>

Había vuelto a mi antigua rutina, pero, sabía que había cambiado un poco. Ahora venía con arcadas, mareos, antojos, sensibilidad, y sueño.

Sin embargo, un buen día en el que decidí salir a caminar, y afortunadamente no tenía de que quejarme, terminé en un local de videos.

Busqué durante horas algo bueno que pudiera alquilar, pero no todo me atraía. Ya tenía en casa la colección de Barbra, y la tienda no contaba con muy buenos musicales, más, los de siempre, estaba segura de que aburrirían a Finn.

Recorrí los pasillos sin esperanzas, hasta que ciertos videos llamaron mi atención, y decididamente eran algo diferentes a lo que yo estaba acostumbrada a ver.

Los musicales de Bollywood.

Al verlos, solo podía imaginarme bailes exóticos, música exquisita, y un sinfín de colorido. Tomé algunas películas que me parecieron interesantes, y fui a pagar.

* * *

><p>Llegué al departamento, tomé algo de comida, puse una de las películas, y me aventé a la cama.<p>

Sinceramente, no pensé que iba a disfrutar tanto del espectáculo, pero al mirar los bailes, me dieron incluso ganas de seguirlos.

La música era apasionante y la forma en que las caderas iban y venían era admirable.

Por eso mismo, cuando Finn llegó, se quedó más desconcertado que nunca.

-¿Qué se supone que estás viendo?-preguntó, mirando a la televisión.

-Oh, hola, me alegra mucho verte- le dije, tomándole el pelo.

Sonrió y se acostó a un lado mío.

-¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

-Bien, supongo, no he tenido inconvenientes.

-Es bueno saberlo- Finn se acercó, y tocó mi vientre.

-Aún no puedo creer que falte tanto para que llegue el bebé-comentó.

Reí.

-¡Solo faltan ocho meses!-le recordé-¡Casi siete!

-No puedo esperar- admitió.

Acaricié su cabello mientras él besaba mi vientre.

Y entonces miró con curiosidad a la pantalla.

-Bollywood- dije.

Finn se enderezó.

-¿Qué?

-Fui a la tienda de videos, nada me llamó la atención, así que decidí probar con estas películas… ¡y son geniales!

-¿Más musicales?

-Bueno, pero…son de la India. Totalmente diferentes a lo que yo hago-respondí.

-Vaya.

Por un momento, ambos nos quedamos contemplando la película, y entonces varias mujeres salieron haciendo una danza divertida mostrando sus llamativos atuendos. Finn se quedó atontado.

Le di un codazo.

-Por lo visto tu también lo estás disfrutando, ¿no es así?-reí.

-Creo que tendremos una noche interesante- respondió.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, llegué exageradamente emocionada a mi desayuno con las chicas. Todas me miraron extraño cuando me senté con una enorme sonrisa en la cara y demasiadas ganas de soltar lo que se me había ocurrido.<p>

-¿Acaso has comenzado a tomar tus vitaminas prenatales?-preguntó Quinn.

Asentí.

-¿Eso que tiene que ver?-quiso saber Mercedes.

-A veces pueden tener efectos secundarios- explicó Quinn.

-¡Se me ocurrió una idea magnífica!-exclamé.

-Yo no creo que esta actitud sea a causa de unas vitaminas- dijo Mercedes- Yo creo que esto es a causa de haberse fumado algo.

-Claro, seguramente Rachel va a fumar durante su embarazo- replico Tina- Sinceramente, yo no sé de que se sorprenden, Rachel siempre ha sido hiperactiva.

-De acuerdo, ¿pueden dejar de hacer como que yo no estoy aquí?-pedí-Trato de decirles algo y ustedes simplemente…me ignoran.

-¿Qué pasa?-Quinn suspiró.

-¡Creo que todas deberíamos tomar clases de danza hindú!

Las chicas me miraron perplejas.

Después de un minuto, Mercedes se dignó a hablar.

-Me hicieron ir a clases de yoga... ¿y ahora quieres que me ponga a bailar?

-Creo que…sería interesante-admitió Tina.

-Yo tengo que trabajar-dijo Quinn- No voy a ir a humillarme.

-¿Quién está hablando de humillación?-pregunté- Es solo para…divertirnos, estar en forma, y…hacer algo juntas diariamente.

-Oh, cariño, ya hacemos algo juntas todos los días- Mercedes alzó su taza de café- Y créeme, es mucho mejor que realizar movimientos extraños.

Quinn asintió.

-¡Oh, vamos, será divertido!-exclamó Tina- Siempre he tenido curiosidad por todas esas tradiciones del Oriente Medio.

-Bien por ti-dijo Quinn- Yo apenas y puedo ubicarme en Nueva York, no tengo tiempo para conocer otra cultura diferente a la mía.

-¡Es solo un pasatiempo!-les dije- Algo diferente. ¿No les gustaría obtener nuevos conocimientos?

-¡Salgamos al Mirage!-dijo Mercedes- Ahí nos encontraremos muchos partidos distintos, y desde luego que obtendremos nuevos conocimientos.

Di un largo suspiro.

-Son imposibles...

* * *

><p>Por la noche me puse a ver otra de las películas que había rentado, y al poco tiempo, Finn llegó y se reunió conmigo.<p>

-Sí que te han cautivado estas mujeres- observé.

Finn soltó una carcajada, y me abrazó.

-Creo que dejaré de ver esto porque distrae demasiado-dijo.

Se puso de pie, tomó su laptop, y regresó a la cama.

Lo miré con suspicacia.

-Parece que nos estamos olvidando de algo…

-¿De qué se supone que nos estamos olvidando?-pregunté.

Al poco tiempo, Finn se había conectado a _Skype._

-Sé que les comentaste a Kurt y a Blaine acerca de tu condición en París, pero nos estamos olvidando de otras personas…

-¡Nuestros padres!-exclamé.

Finn asintió.

-Dentro de poco serán abuelos, y aún no tienen ni idea…

-¡Es verdad!-recordé- ¿Crees que estarán disponibles?

-Deberían- respondió- Le dije a mamá por teléfono que me gustaría tener una videoconferencia con ella y Burt, y aceptó sin pensarlo dos veces…

Solté una carcajada.

-Ya la conoces, probablemente sabe cuál es la noticia y está esperando a que la soltemos…

Me emocioné y decidí ponerle pausa a la película.

-Entonces no la hagamos esperar…

* * *

><p>-¡Finn! ¡Rachel!-exclamó Carole, emocionada-¡Los veo muy bien! ¿Pueden verme?<p>

-¡Claro!-dije- Te ves excelente… ¿acaso hiciste algo con tu cabello?

Carole sonrió.

-Oh, solo un corte…

-Te queda genial…

-¿Dónde está Burt, mamá?-preguntó Finn.

-Ya viene- respondió- creo que iba a…

-¡Aquí estoy!-la interrumpió él, sentándose a su lado- ¿Cómo están, chicos?

Finn me miró, y ambos sonreímos.

-Muy bien- admitió Finn- Tenemos noticias…

Carole soltó una risita.

-Estamos…esperando un bebé.

-¡LO SABÍA!-gritó Carole.

Burt se sobresaltó pero terminó muerto de risa.

-¡Es genial!-exclamó Carole- ¡Por fin seré abuela!

-Estamos muy, muy felices- dije.

-Es increíble- dijo Burt- pero… ¿acaso vas a dejar tu musical?

-Yo…bueno…

Finn tomó mi mano.

-Ya lo dejó hace unas semanas- le explicó.

-Oh, cariño, lo siento…-dijo Carole.

-No, está bien- la contradije- Por ahora, solo estoy al pendiente de mi embarazo, creo que lo mejor es cuidar del bebé.

-En eso tienes razón-convino- Es una lástima que no estemos por allá en Acción de Gracias… ¡pero los esperamos aquí en Navidad!

-¡Ahí estaremos!-exclamé.

* * *

><p>Después de terminar nuestra conferencia con Carole y Burt, Finn y yo les comunicamos la noticia a mis papás, y ellos, desde luego, reaccionaron igual que Carole. Finalmente su niña pequeña se convertiría en madre.<p>

Lo pensé por un momento, y sonreí.

Yo sería mamá.

A veces, aún me parecía increíble vivir lo que estaba viviendo.

* * *

><p>Días después, Tina y yo fuimos a Queens, y quedamos encantadas con la comunidad india.<p>

Los mercadillos llamaron mi atención inmediatamente, pero antes de ponerme a hacer compras, Tina me recordó cual era nuestro propósito.

Caminamos unas cuadras, y no pude hacer más que admirar las joyerías, y los puestos de _saris_.

Tina se acercó a un hombre mayor de barba blanca que llevaba un turbante en la cabeza.

-Disculpe… ¿dónde se encuentran los estudios de baile?

El hombre apuntó un local que estaba justo enfrente, y sonrió.

-Oh, ¡gracias!

Tina y yo cruzamos la calle, y tocamos el timbre del pequeño local.

Una joven india de no más de veinte años nos recibió con una sonrisa.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarlas?

Tina y yo nos miramos.

-Bueno, estamos aquí porque…queríamos anotarnos a las clases de danza- dije.

* * *

><p>-No puedo creer que me hayan convencido- dijo Mercedes.<p>

-Si tú no puedes creerlo, yo menos-dijo Quinn.

-¡Será fantástico!-exclamé- Anisha dice que no solo es divertido, sino que…la danza también te ayuda a ponerte en forma.

-¿Quién es Anisha?-preguntó Mercedes.

-Tu futura instructora…

* * *

><p>Al poco tiempo, el metro nos dejó en Queens, y Tina y yo corrimos hasta llegar al estudio de baile.<p>

Quinn y Mercedes, detrás de nosotras…más bien iban resignadas.

Anisha nos recibió con una sonrisa.

-Pueden dejar sus zapatos en ese rincón- nos señaló- Y si no han llegado con ropa cómoda, ahí está un vestidor.

Sonreí, y me acerqué a Tina.

-Estoy muy emocionada- le susurré al oído.

-¡Yo también!

Minutos después, las chicas y yo estábamos listas para nuestra primera lección.

-Bueno, chicas…-comenzó Anisha- antes de comenzar el baile, tenemos que mostrar nuestro respeto…

-No lo puedo creer- dijo Mercedes, con fastidio- Cuando voy a los clubes nocturnos, todos comienzan a bailar y terminan tocándote hasta lo que no deberían…¿cómo es que aquí tenemos que mostrar respeto?

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Mercedes, es de mala educación interrumpir cuando alguien está hablando- le dijo Tina.

Mercedes dio un largo suspiro, y Anisha continuó con su explicación.

-De acuerdo, entonces, se muestra nuestro respeto- hizo unos movimientos, y todas la imitamos; después se acercó al equipo de sonido, y comenzó a mover sus brazos.

-Ahora, pueden tomar una de las_ pashminas_ que tengo en ese estante.- dijo- Estas las pueden usar para practicar sus movimientos como si tuvieran puesto un sari.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Mercedes.

-El traje tradicional- explicó Quinn.

Las chicas y yo tomamos una _pashmina_, Anisha comenzó a jugar con la suya mientras danzaba, y nosotras seguimos todos sus movimientos.

Y a mitad del baile, Quinn se detuvo.

-Encontrar a mi diosa interior, o lo que sea que esto signifique, me está matando…

-Recuerden estirar un poco más las manos…-dijo Anisha.

-No estoy entendiendo nada- admitió Mercedes.

Tina y yo, en cambio, estábamos disfrutando de la danza.

En ese momento, Anisha se acercó a Quinn, dispuesta a ayudarla.

-Sube la cadera- le dijo- Vamos, sube la cadera…

Quinn movió las caderas de un lado a otro, sin embargo, no lograba levantarlas como se requería.

Resopló, y después, sonrió sin entusiasmo.

-Mis caderas no suben, soy un hombre-dijo- lo cual es irónico ya que fui animadora en la preparatoria. No cabe duda de que los años te joden.

-¡Oh, vamos, es divertido!-exclamé, bailando.

-De acuerdo, no sirvo para esto- dijo Mercedes.

-He llegado directamente al borde de la humillación- se quejó Quinn.

* * *

><p>Al terminar la clase, las chicas y yo nos cambiamos, y nos detuvimos un momento a platicar.<p>

-Bueno, chicas, no se los había comentado antes…-comenzó Tina- pero…Mike fue a buscarme, y se topó con Artie.

-¿Y hubo problemas?-preguntó Mercedes, muy interesada.

-No, terminaron tomándose unas copas y recordando los viejos tiempos-respondió, frustrada.-Lo peor es que Artie le dijo que podría ir a visitarnos cuando quisiera. Y Mike aceptó.

Mercedes suspiró.

-Ah, estos caballeros, cuando quieren algo…son insistentes.

La miramos extrañadas.

-Por eso mismo…a veces una tiene que ceder.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-pregunté.

-Pues…yo salgo con alguien-admitió- Y va muy enserio.

-Que bien- dijo Tina.

Todas asentimos.

-Ollie…

Las chicas y yo nos quedamos desconcertadas.

-¿Ollie?-preguntó Quinn- ¿El diseñador que trabaja en París?

-Bueno, ahora trabajará en Nueva York… ¡por mí!

-¿Qué demonios…?

-Sí, estamos trabajando en un proyecto juntos, y además, tenemos una…relación.

-Me parece increíble…-comentó Tina.

-Claro que es increíble. Estoy saliendo con Olliver Gaultier, modista francés, de reconocimiento internacional, nominado a ser diseñador del año en dos ocasiones, con más de quince años de experiencia.

Yo, sinceramente, no estaba poniéndole atención al admirable historial de Ollie. Había algo que aún no me entraba en la cabeza…

-Un momento…-la detuve- ¿TÚ estás en una relación?

-¡Sí!-exclamó-¡Oh, miren, ha venido por mi! Por cierto, quiten esa cara, se dará cuenta…

Y en ese momento, un perdido Ollie tocó el timbre del estudio.

Anisha, tan amable como siempre, fue a recibirlo.

Las chicas y yo nos miramos sin poder creerlo. Quinn incluso tragó saliva.

-Vine por mi dama-dijo con su marcado acento, tomando su mano, y besándosela.

-¿En qué momento…?-quiso saber Quinn.

-Oh, le mandé un mensaje al terminar con la lección, le di indicaciones, y aquí está.

Reprimí el deseo de echarme a reír. Obviamente, Quinn no se refería a eso.

-Ollie, creo que ya conoces a las chicas, te recuerdo, ella es Tina…

-Hola…

-Quinn, y Rachel…

-¡Claro, la _enceinte_!

Sonreí.

-¡Me encanta!-exclamó, de una forma…demasiado gay para mi gusto.

Mercedes le dio un codazo.

-Bueno, nosotros ya nos vamos-dijo mi amiga- ¡Hasta pronto!

-¡_Au revoir_!- se despidió Ollie.

Y una vez que salieron del local…

-Eso fue de lo más extraño…-comenté.

* * *

><p>Mientras caminábamos rumbo al metro, ninguna de nosotras daba crédito a lo que había sucedido con Mercedes.<p>

-¿Cómo es eso?-pregunté- Te acuestas por la noche, te levantas por la mañana, y de pronto… ¿decides tener una relación?

-Olvidé decírtelo, ahora soy un hombre-dijo Quinn- ¿Vieron mis inútiles intentos? ¡No puedo subir las caderas!

-Eso no es nada si lo comparas con la transformación de Mercedes… ¿qué su lema no era sin compromisos? Supongo que debe estar enamorada…

-Yo no creo que esté enamorada, creo que tuvo que resignarse…-dijo Tina.

-Y…lo más asombroso es que…yo estaba en mi momento, la que estaba sosteniendo la mejor noticia, por lo de mi embarazo, algo que realmente nadie se esperaba, y nadie estaba seguro de que pasaría, y… ¡Mercedes ha conseguido superarme!

Suspiré.

-Es verdad-admitió Tina.- Qué Mercedes esté en una relación es decididamente…insólito.

* * *

><p>Una vez que subimos al metro, decidimos cambiar de tema, y volver a enfocar nuestra atención a nuestro nuevo pasatiempo. Lamentablemente, Quinn aún no parecía muy interesada.<p>

-Me encantó la danza…-dijo Tina- Creo que me gustaría ver una de esas películas de Bollywood.

-Podemos ir al teatro Eagle-comenté- Solo dan películas de ese tipo.

-¿Qué ahí no daban películas pornográficas?

-De eso hace mucho-respondí- Ahora ya le cambiaron el nombre… ¿qué dicen?

-¿Por qué tenemos que alejarnos de Manhattan?-preguntó Quinn-No me siento muy bien al salir de mi hábitat natural…

Y justo en ese momento, una idea se me vino a la cabeza…

* * *

><p>Llegamos a Manhattan, y dimos un paseo por Broadway.<p>

Las chicas iban desconcertadas detrás de mí, pero no hicieron ningún comentario.

-¡Rachel!-gritó Tina-¿A dónde vas?

-¿Qué demonios hacemos aquí?-preguntó Quinn.

Ni siquiera me molesté en contestarles. Mis ojos estaban clavados en las marquesinas.

Broadway era para mí lo que las revistas de chismes eran para Quinn: mi pequeño mundo en el que nadie más, excepto yo, existía.

Sin embargo, las chicas me alcanzaron y exigieron una explicación.

Señalé el anuncio del teatro que teníamos enfrente.

-¡_Bombay Dreams_!-exclamé- ¡Esta noche!

* * *

><p>Conseguí los boletos sin dificultad, y por la tarde llegué al departamento para arreglarme.<p>

Las chicas aceptaron mi invitación, y quedamos de vernos afuera del teatro.

Terminé de maquillarme, me tomé mis vitaminas, y le dejé una nota a Finn.

Entonces salí del departamento, y conseguí un taxi.

* * *

><p>Una vez que llegué al teatro y me encontré con las chicas, comencé a brincar de emoción.<p>

-De acuerdo, si no la controlan, tendré que golpearla- dijo Mercedes.

-Siendo honesta, pensé que regresar a Broadway me traería algo de nostalgia, ¡pero no puedo esperar para ver la función!

-Claro, una vez que estás aquí…-comenzó Quinn.

-¡Amo los espectáculos!-exclamé-De hecho, cuando llegué a Nueva York, compraba entradas para Broadway en lugar de la cena. Sentía que eso me llenaba más.

Quinn me miró como si estuviera loca.

-No tengo idea de lo que está sucediendo-admitió-pero una vez que acabemos con esto…me compraré una pizza.

-¡Una pizza!-grité-¿Ahora como podré quitarme esa idea de la cabeza?

-Mirando este espectáculo de Bollywood-dijo Mercedes-¡Vamos!

Entramos al teatro, y tomamos nuestros asientos.

La emoción no me permitía estar quieta, y eso, de alguna manera, avergonzaba a las chicas.

Finalmente pudieron respirar tranquilas cuando comenzó el espectáculo, ya que me enamoré del ambiente y de la música, y lo contemplé con tranquilidad.

Todo era una explosión de color, daba una sensación de libertad, de alegría.

Y cuando terminó la función, salimos del teatro, y sonreí satisfecha.

Las chicas parecían haber disfrutado el espectáculo tanto como yo.

* * *

><p>Una noche, antes de que Finn llegara, Quinn me llamó finalmente con la idea de conocer nuevas culturas.<p>

-He reservado en el Bombay Palace-me dijo- Si te soy sincera, me dio curiosidad después de ver el musical, y leí en un libro acerca de la comida…

-Claro, solo así te dignarías a reservar en un restaurante…

-El caso es que…me pareció muy barato, y definitivamente la comida es prometedora…

-Gracias al cielo hay platillos vegetarianos…-comenté.

-¿Qué dices?-preguntó- He hablado con las demás, y están de acuerdo, ¿pueden venir Finn y tú?

-No sé que tenga en mente él, pero… ¡apenas llegue lo convenceré!

-Muy bien, entonces…me llamas y nos vemos ahí.

-Está bien…nos vemos…

-¡Adiós!

* * *

><p>Finn llegó y ni siquiera le di elección.<p>

-Quinn reservó en un restaurante hindú-le dije-Es en media hora, así que deberíamos estar listos.

-Rachel, yo pensé que tendríamos una cena más…ligera.

-Bueno, yo también, al principio, pero…no pude negarme-admití-Todos van a estar presentes.

Finn suspiró, y después logré que me sonriera.

-¡De acuerdo, vamos!

* * *

><p>Nos encontramos con los chicos en el restaurante cuando aún estábamos en la lista de espera.<p>

Quinn, Noah, Tina, Artie, Mercedes…e incluso Ollie estaba presente.

Finn y yo nos tomamos de la mano durante todo ese tiempo y comenzamos a platicar con nuestros amigos hasta que finalmente, nuestra mesa estuvo lista.

* * *

><p>-¿Qué es un <em>sambhar<em>?-preguntó Finn, mirando con desconcierto al menú.

Solté una carcajada.

-Es un platillo vegetariano-le expliqué- Creo que lo pediré yo…

-¿Qué puedo ofrecerles?-preguntó nuestro mesero…

-Parece que comenzaremos con un plato de _pakora_ al centro-dijo Quinn.

-No entiendo ni una sola palabra de lo que están hablando, y no tengo idea de que es lo que voy a cenar…pero estoy feliz de estar contigo, princesa-dijo Ollie, besando la mano de Mercedes.

Mi amiga sonrió incómoda, y Noah tuvo que taparse la boca para no echarse a reír.

Quinn lo miró como si fuera un caso perdido.

-Quisiera pedirle el _sambhar_ para mí-le dije al mesero-¿Finn?

-Yo…pediré lo mismo que el resto.

-¿Qué les parece un platillo al curry?-sugirió Puckerman.

* * *

><p>Al poco tiempo, nuestra cena llegó, y yo fui la primera en terminar mi comida.<p>

Contemplé a cada uno de mis amigos, y a pesar de que parecían estar disfrutando del curry, también parecían estar sufriendo.

Finn le pidió al mesero un vaso de agua, y lo miré preocupada.

-¿Estás bien?

Finn asintió.

-Es solo que…el curry es muy picante.

-Mmm…

Sin poder evitarlo, se me hizo agua la boca.

-¿Puedo probarlo?

-No creo que sea buena idea- dijo.

-Oh, por favor- le pedí-Solo quisiera probarlo con esos vegetales…

Finn suspiró.

-De acuerdo… ¡pero solo un poco!

* * *

><p>Veinte minutos después, Noah, Ollie, Finn, Quinn, y Tina corrieron al servicio. Al parecer, no habían podido soportar el picante.<p>

Me quedé con Artie y Mercedes, que, a pesar de que también parecían afectados por el curry, no tenían tanto problema como el resto.

-Rachel, creo que deberías detenerte…-dijo Mercedes.

La verdad es que…ya casi me había acabado la salsa de curry al mezclarla con mis vegetales y los de Finn.

-No entiendo porqué dicen que es picante-admití- Yo apenas y puedo distinguirle el sabor.

-Tú estás embarazada-me recordó Artie- Creo que es obvio que no sufres los mismos efectos…

Me encogí de hombros, y seguí comiendo. No recordaba ser una amante del picante, pero en aquel momento, nos entendimos muy bien. Era delicioso.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, Finn amaneció enfermo.<p>

Al parecer, el curry le había provocado indigestión.

Llamé a Larry y le avisé que mi esposo definitivamente no se encontraba en condiciones de ir a trabajar, y él me tranquilizó diciéndome que él se haría cargo.

Después de colgar con Larry, me dirigí a la farmacia para comprarle un antiácido, y regresé para encontrarlo profundamente dormido.

Me di una ducha, y al salir, Finn estaba viendo televisión.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-le pregunté, con tristeza.

-Fatal-admitió.

Me acerqué a él, y le besé la frente.

-Te prepararé algo que te ayudará…

Fui a la cocina, tomé un vaso de agua, y las pastillas que le había comprado horas atrás.

Regresé con él, y le dejé todo en la mesa de noche.

-Voy a salir-le avisé-Iré a ver a Mercedes, pero no tardaré. ¿Crees que estarás bien durante media hora?

Finn asintió.

-Ve, aquí estaré esperándote…

Sonreí, y me acerque de nuevo para besarlo, esta vez en los labios.

-¡Volveré pronto!-le dije, tomando mi bolso, y saliendo de la habitación.

* * *

><p>-Jamás volveré a comer eso-dijo Quinn- Nunca antes me había enfermado así…<p>

-¿Ni siquiera cuando tu suegra vino a visitarte?-pregunté.

-Bueno, ese es un caso aparte…

-Yo también me siento muy mal-admitió Tina- siempre me pasa lo mismo cuando como mucho picante…

-Ya lo sé-suspiré- Ahora mismo tengo a Finn en cama, solo…quería asegurarme de que ustedes estuvieran bien, no voy a quedarme a charlar por mucho tiempo…

-Bueno, menos mal que no estamos desayunando en un café-dijo Mercedes- porque en ese caso sería una completa humillación para mí sí me dejas sola, y cargando además con dos mujeres con indigestión.

-Solo porque me siento demasiado mal como para insultarte, sin mencionar además que no se me ocurre un insulto lo suficientemente bueno, dejaré pasar el comentario que has hecho-dijo Quinn.

-Tal vez sería mejor si regresara a casa…-decidió Tina.

-¡Oh, esperen!-gritó Maxime, que iba llegando a la boutique.

-¿Dónde estabas?-le pregunté.

-Recuperándose de su resaca, supongo-dijo Mercedes.

-¡Recuperándome de una noche maravillosa!-exclamó él-En cambio a ustedes, yo no me fui de viaje a la India… ¡fui a un restaurante japonés!

-¿Y con quién, si se puede saber?-preguntó Mercedes.

En ese momento, Ollie llegó cargando unas telas.

-¡Princesa, he encontrado esto, y me pareció hermoso, tienes que verlo!-exclamó.

Todos lo miramos desconcertados.

-Oh, lo siento-se disculpó- ¿Interrumpí algo?

Maxime se aclaró la garganta.

-Bueno, como les iba diciendo, cené comida japonesa… ¡porque tuve una cita con un arquitecto!

-Vaya, Maxime, estás de suerte-comenté.

-Y lo mejor es que es mayor que yo-nos informó-No parece tan inmaduro…

Ollie soltó una carcajada, y se acercó a él.

-¡Eres un chico afortunado!-exclamó, dándole una palmada en el trasero.

Las chicas y yo nos quedamos perplejas. Maxime incluso parecía asustado.

Mercedes se quedó mirándolos sin expresión alguna.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Ollie, desconcertado.

-Mmm… ¡Maxime!-exclamé-Necesito tu ayuda en un asunto…

-Oh… ¡oh, claro, vamos!-se acercó a mí, me tomó de la mano, y me guió al estudio privado de Mercedes, dejando a todos aún estupefactos por aquella situación incómoda.

* * *

><p>Llegué nuevamente al departamento con un sari turquesa que me había escogido Maxime.<p>

Entré con cautela para no despertar a Finn en caso de que siguiera dormido, y me dirigí a la habitación.

Y ahí estaba él, tratando de conciliar el sueño. No dejaba de darse vueltas en la cama, y se detuvo al verme entrar con una sonrisa.

-Volviste…

-No podría estar en ningún otro lado-le dije.

Entonces se enderezó y me miró sin poder entender que sucedía.

-¿Qué es lo que…?

Ni siquiera pudo terminar. Estaba demasiado impresionado.

-Te he preparado algo para que te sientas mejor- le dije.

Me acerqué al equipo de sonido que teníamos en un rincón de la habitación, y busqué dentro de mi colección de Celine una canción en particular.

La música comenzó a sonar, y yo comencé a moverme, tomando un poco de lo que había aprendido en mis clases de danza.

Finn comenzó a reír, y puso demasiada atención cuando comencé a cantar.

_I know that once in love  
>You don't think of the devil who's inside<br>and maybe there'll come one day  
>When you'll feel safe and I won't have the time<em>

_You'll hear what you wanna hear  
>Blink once I could disappear<br>Some rules to the game will make it  
>right for both of us<em>

_Just say what you wanna say  
>I've got it to give away<br>we both wanna to make it last  
>So keep your eyes on me<br>Your eyes on me_

Finn parecía demasiado contento con aquel espectáculo, y en efecto, nunca despegó sus ojos de mí.

_It's not an illusion  
>That you're the one<br>And I have fallen deep  
>I said right from the start<br>When we're apart  
>You must only think of me<em>

_Temptation is all around  
>Take good care of what you found<br>That's why when I turn around  
>You better keep<em>

_You better keep your eyes on me  
>No matter what you think I need<br>No matter what you once believed  
>If you're mine, so you better say<em>

_No matter what you think I need  
>No, it doesn't really matter what you once believed<br>I wanna be the air you breathe  
>Yeah, you better be everything you said you'd be<em>

_I've gotta be your only one or we can't go on  
>No matter what you think I need<br>You better keep your eyes on me_

_Temptation is all around  
>Take good care of what you found<br>That's why when I turn around  
>You better keep<em>

_You better keep your eyes on me_  
><em>No matter what you think I need<em>  
><em>No matter what you once believed<em>  
><em>If you're mine, so you better say<em>

_No matter what you think I need_  
><em>No, it doesn't really matter what you once believed<em>  
><em>I wanna be the air you breathe<em>  
><em>Yeah, you better be everything you said you'd be<em>

_I've gotta be your only one or we can't go on_  
><em>No matter what you think I need<em>  
><em>Better keep your eyes on me<em>  
><em>Your eyes on me, your eyes on me…<em>

* * *

><p>Terminé haciendo una reverencia, y Finn me aplaudió con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.<p>

-Ven aquí, Rach…

Me subí a la cama, y él me envolvió en sus brazos.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?-le pregunté.

Me besó, y después soltó una carcajada.

-Creo-contestó-Debo decir que este estilo te queda muy bien…

-¿Así que ya me parezco a las hermosas actrices de Bollywood?

-Eres aún mejor…

Sonreí, y recargué mi cabeza en su pecho.

Todo estaba bien. Quise quedarme así por un momento, sintiendo como su abdomen subía y bajaba debido a su respiración, pero entonces Finn se puso de pie, desconcertándome por completo.

-Agruras- me informó.

Fue a la cocina para tomar más antiácido, y yo me quedé en la cama, acariciando mi vientre.

-Estoy segura de que papá no volverá a probar el curry en toda su vida…-dije, riendo.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? De acuerdo, es muy corto, y yo lo sé, no es el mejor, pero debido a la falta de tiempo, fue lo que pude escribir. Me encantan los musicales de Bollywood, y bueno, ellos mi fuente de inspiración. Espero que no sea muy malo, porque sí, puede que solo se trate de algo de relleno xD De cualquier manera, me gustaría saber lo que piensan, si es que algo les gusto, por ejemplo :P Y ahora que lo pienso, tal vez 50 capítulos no sean suficientes...¡se vienen muchas cosas!<strong>

**La canción es Eyes On Me, de Celine Dion (una de mis favoritas :B)...**

**En el siguiente capítulo, ya dejaré de ser tan internacional, jajaja, y voy a centrarme más en Nueva York...**

**Un adelanto...Cada una de las chicas va a pasar por diferentes situaciones. Sí, cada una se encuentra con un inconveniente distinto que cambia las cosas, y todas van a tener la misma importancia dentro del capítulo; está centrado en todas. Realmente estoy emocionada por comenzar a escribirlo, por eso necesitaría sus reviews xD**

**Por favor, si les gustó, dejenme saber su opinión, es importante! :)...Nos seguimos leyendo...**


	29. La Cruda Realidad

**¡Holaaaaa lectores! Antes que nada, gracias por los reviews que dejaron, debido a todos sus comentarios, hice todo lo posible para publicar antes, y aquí estoy :) Este capítulo...fue divertido escribirlo, jajaja, probablemente es el más fluffy, cliché, exagerado, y sobretodo, _realista_ que he escrito. Muy realista, tal vez xD Como les había adelantado, las cuatro chicas son las protagonistas, todas pasarán por algo, y ninguna se queda fuera jajaja. Espero que les guste, y si es así, por favor, por favor, haganmelo saber! ¿Sería mucho pedir 10 reviews? ¿7, al menos? xD...¡Disfruten!**

**Aviso: La serie Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de FOX, Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuck, e Ian Brennan. Yo solo los uso para entretenerme escribiendo :)**

* * *

><p>Hay muchos tipos de verdades crueles rondando por ahí. Tales como: "No eres tan fabulosa como crees", "Puede que estés aumentando un poco de peso", "A él no le gustas tanto", o la peor para mí..."Eres un ser humano común y corriente...que además, tiene necesidades."<p>

El mes de julio se fue rápido, y le dio paso a agosto. El verano era increíble, el clima un poco desconcertante, pero la ciudad vivía en armonía, y por lo general, estaba de buen humor. De un humor que nos traía los típicos e impredecibles días neoyorkinos.

Una mañana, mientras Finn y yo desayunábamos, mi estomago comenzó a hacer ruidos extraños. Me sorprendí pues me encontraba comiendo y no entendía cómo es que eso sucedía, además de que…me incomodaba.

Comencé a moverme, inquieta, mientras contemplaba a Finn tomarse su café sin ningún problema, y minutos después, decidí retirarme.

Finn me siguió hasta la cocina, preocupado.

-Rachel, ¿te encuentras bien?

Asentí.

-Supongo que solo…me dio un poco de asco la comida.

-¿Crees que deberíamos llamar al doctor?

-No te preocupes, Finn-lo tranquilicé- Acabamos de ver a Rob la semana pasada.

-¿Segura de que no es nada?

-Ya se me pasará…-le dije.

* * *

><p>Semanas después…<p>

Las chicas y yo estábamos en nuestro almuerzo, como siempre. Tenía un problema, lo sabía, pero tuve que resignarme. Estaba embarazada, así que…realmente no podía hacer nada.

Justo nos encontramos en un momento de silencio, cuando Ollie llegó a la cafetería, y se acercó a nuestra mesa.

Estaba muy elegante, como siempre, y llevaba el _New York Times _en las manos, sin embargo, su enorme sonrisa era lo que llamaba la atención.

-¿Cómo están las mujeres más bellas de Manhattan?-quiso saber.

-Si las veo, se los preguntaré- respondió Quinn, dándole un sorbo a su café.

Ollie la ignoró, y se dirigió a Mercedes.

-¡Tienes que ver esto!-exclamó-¡Sale mi entrevista en la sección de modas!

-Oh, genial-dijo Mercedes, dándole un vistazo- Oh, espera… ¿te dan una plana completa cuando a mí a duras penas me dedican dos anuncios cada mes?

-Y aquí vienen los problemas…-Tina suspiró.

-Hay que demandarlos-dijo Quinn, obviamente burlándose.

Ollie miró desconcertado a Mercedes y mi amiga trató de guardar la calma. Sabía que desde que Ollie había llegado a Nueva York, se había convertido en toda una sensación. Ambos habían asistido a muchos eventos juntos y eso le ayudó a obtener reconocimiento de toda la elite neoyorkina.

-Bueno, ya lo has visto, ahora me voy- anunció Ollie- Tengo una…una cita con el peluquero.

-Claro…

Ollie le dio un beso en la mejilla a mí amiga, se despidió de cada una de nosotras, y desapareció en un par de segundos.

Apenas se perdió de vista, Quinn se echó a reír.

-Oh, no empieces a molestarme, por favor…

-Mercedes… ¿tu novio es metrosexual?

Mercedes se encogió de hombros.

-¿Hay un problema con eso?

-Debo decir que no lo entiendo- admitió Tina- De hecho, no entiendo en qué momento decidiste tener una relación.

Mercedes dio un largo suspiro.

-Bueno, sí, sé que es raro, pero…él y yo somos del mismo mundo, nos entendemos, y…nos llevamos bien. Puede que sea metrosexual, pero… ¿Qué querían? ¡Es un diseñador! Además, puedo hablar con él de cosas que con otros chicos no. Es casi como el hombre ideal, me entiende a la perfección.

-Tal vez porque es igual que tú, y lo digo en toda la extensión de la palabra…-murmuró Quinn.

-Espera…-la detuvo Mercedes-¿Acaso estás diciendo que mi novio es…?

Y entonces, sucedió exactamente lo que estaba deseando que no ocurriera.

-¿Qué es ese olor?-preguntó Mercedes, desconcertada.

Bajé la vista, sonrojándome.

-Lo siento- me disculpé-Soy yo. Puedo controlar el ruido ahora pero…no la actividad.

-Pues eso es peor…-comentó Mercedes.-Deberías aprender a controlarla porque así se va completamente el apetito.

-Agh, como odio eso-dijo Quinn-Cuando yo estaba embarazada y sufría de flatulencias, Noah creía que lo estaba retando a tener una competencia con él, entonces comenzaba a hacerlo también. Era asqueroso.

Tina nos miró a todas sin expresión alguna, y hasta que dejamos de hablar, volvió a suspirar.

-A veces me pregunto si intercambiamos la mente con chicos inmaduros de preparatoria…

-Justo lo que yo estaba pensando-mencioné.-Lo siento de verdad, no es que tenga algo en contra de ustedes y trate de torturarlas, pero…siguen viniendo, y no puedo parar.

-Es el embarazo-Quinn asintió-He estado en tu situación.

-Yo también-admitió Tina.

-Y yo he tenido que soportarlo todo- agregó Mercedes.

* * *

><p>Salí del almuerzo, y mientras caminaba por la calle, me sentí un poco mejor a pesar de haber pasado por un momento tan incómodo con las chicas, y entonces llegué a suponer que Mercedes tenía razón cuando decía que no necesitas componer tu postura o arreglarte frente a tus amigas. Puedes parecerte a un hombre gordo y perezoso de treinta y ocho años y ellas no te juzgarán, solo unas pocas te entenderán, y las otras sentirán un poco de lastima por ti.<p>

Mi problema, sin embargo, era Finn. Claro, nos conocíamos desde hace mucho tiempo, era mi esposo, mi mejor amigo, y estaba embarazada, estas cosas eran naturales, pero…no me agradaba que sucedieran enfrente de él.

* * *

><p>Por la noche, Finn llegó y me encontró dormida. Se acostó a mi lado, y me abrazó. Me desperté algo desconcertada.<p>

-¡Llegaste!-exclamé, en medio de un bostezo.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-me preguntó, con una sonrisa.

-Bien- le devolví la sonrisa- Este bebé me tiene en el quinto sueño.

-Entonces no debería de quitarte estos meses de libertad-bromeó-Debes de dormir todo lo que puedas ahora.

Le seguí el juego y solté una carcajada.

-Hoy me di cuenta de que mi barriga creció un poco más-le dije-No es demasiado, apenas y se nota, pero es algo…

Finn puso su mano en mi vientre.

-Ya tienes dos meses, Rach, pronto sabremos el sexo…

-Y hasta que lleguemos ahí, lo discutiremos-le advertí-No quiero peleas innecesarias antes de tiempo.

Finn asintió, tratando de no reírse.

-Hagamos un trato: si es niño, yo escojo el nombre, si es niña, lo escoges tú, ¿te parece?

-Déjame pensarlo…-bromeé.

-Es bastante justo-dijo.

-Mmm…de acuerdo-acepté-Espero no arrepentirme después…

-¡Rach!

Solté una carcajada, y entonces, de la nada, se escapó una de mis incomodidades.

-¿Acaso…?

Me paré al instante de la cama, y corrí al armario.

-¡Lo siento!-grité.

Me sentía fatal. En ese momento, me pareció una de las cosas más humillantes del embarazo, y desde luego, que me habían sucedido en toda mi vida. No se comparaba ni con los vómitos, y mucho menos con la enorme necesidad de ir al baño.

Finn me siguió, y me miró desconcertado.

-¿Qué pasa, Rach?

-Lo…lo siento.

-¿Porqué tienes que disculparte?

-Se…se supone que no debería hacer eso.

-Oh

Después de pensarlo unos momentos, y salir de su ensimismamiento, me abrazó.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte, Rachel, a todos nos puede pasar.

Hundí mi rostro en su pecho, más avergonzada que nunca.

Tragué saliva y sentí que mi cara estaba ardiendo; después, di un largo suspiro. Ya no había manera de que pudiera controlar aquel inconveniente.

* * *

><p>En la clase de yoga, intenté contarle mis problemas de embarazada a Mercedes, y dado que ella no tenía ninguna experiencia en ese campo, transformó sus consejos en algo común para una soltera de treinta y tantos que vive como adolescente.<p>

Estábamos en posición de loto, a punto de empezar con algunos estiramientos, cuando se me ocurrió sacar el tema.

-No te lo había dicho, pero…el problema de las flatulencias siguió…y enfrente de Finn.

Mercedes abrió los ojos como platos, y parecía decepcionada.

-Eso es un gran error-dijo.

-¿Puedes creer como me siento ahora?

Dio un largo suspiro.

-Te sientes mal por las flatulencias enfrente de tu esposo, pero no tienes problema enfrente de tus amigas.

-Lo siento- me volví a disculpar- Pero todo esto pasa porque…bueno, el bebé está creciendo, Rob me explicó que las embarazadas suelen estar llenas de gases. No tuve elección. ¡Soy una persona!

-No, cariño, eres una mujer, y nosotras no hacemos eso. Los chicos no aceptan que expulsemos gases, que olvidemos depilarnos, y que comamos el doble que ellos.

-Oh, Dios mío- dije, asustada- ¡Yo estoy pasando por todas esas cosas!

* * *

><p>Por la tarde, fui a casa de Quinn para calmar un poco mi fobia a la situación que estaba atravesando.<p>

-¿Ahora qué sucede?-preguntó, apenas abrió la puerta.

-Una tragedia-dije-Mis problemas de embarazada decidieron salir cuando estaba con Finn.

Quinn me invitó a pasar y me miró divertida mientras le relataba mi tormento.

-Al menos no se te ha salido uno enfrente de Noah-dijo-Eso sí es un infierno.

-¿Qué pasa si me ve como uno de sus amigotes?-pregunté-¿Qué pasa si me ve como Puckerman?

Quinn me miró un poco ofendida, pero después asintió.

-Bueno, no te discutiré eso…

-Siento una vergüenza horrible…

-Lo siento mucho, reina del drama…-comenzó-pero esa es una de las cosas que suceden cuando estás embarazada y debería de agradarte, ya que es en un momento en el que no te tienes que disculpar o sentir avergonzada.¡Es natural!

-Pues aún me avergüenzo enfrente de Finn…

-¡Pero si eres humana!

-No quiero que él me vea así…

-Oh, Dios, creo que ya hemos llegado al borde del drama, no me sorprenderé si en un día de estos decido pegarme un tiro-dijo.

La miré con frustración.

¡Era demasiado vergonzoso!

Y justo en ese momento, Noah llegó.

-Hola, señoritas- nos saludó.

Se acercó a Quinn, y la besó.

-¿Qué tal, Rachel?

Sonreí, un poco incómoda.

-Hola…

Noah comenzó a reírse, y entonces vio con desagrado la nueva edición de _Life &Style _que estaba sobre la mesa.

-No puedo creer que sigas leyendo esa porquería-le dijo a Quinn.

-Me encanta, es lo mío- se defendió ella.

-Es basura…-dijo Noah.- ¿Acaso te gusta leer basura?

-¡Siempre estás criticándome!-se quejó Quinn.

-Bueno, no sé si te has enterado, pero tu hija ya puede decir la palabra _papá._

-Oh, lo sé, la repite más que _mamá, _lo cual no me agrada tanto…

-¿Te importa más la vida de las celebridades que la de tu propia familia?

Quinn lo miró con incredulidad, y se puso de pie para encararlo.

-¿Qué acabas de decir?

-Todo el tiempo estás pegada a esa cosa-se quejó Noah- Gracias al cielo se fue la línea de internet o sí no ya te hubiéramos perdido.

-¿Se fue la línea de internet?

-Olvidé pagarla- mencionó Puckerman, bajando la vista, con culpabilidad.

-Oh, genial- replicó Quinn-¿Qué será de mi vida ahora?

Noah puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Ves lo que te digo?-repuso-¡Tienes un problema!

-¡Desde luego que tengo un problema!-exclamó Quinn-¡No tengo conexión al mundo exterior!

-¡CHICOS!-los calmé-Yo…aún sigo aquí.

Ambos me miraron por un segundo, y después volvieron a ignorarme.

-¡Lo único que haces es pensar en ti!-gritó Noah-Por si no lo sabías… ¡yo soy tu esposo!

Quinn suspiró con frustración.

-Si esto es por la noche anterior, ¡lo siento!-se disculpó-Trabajé hasta tarde y lo único que quería hacer era dormir. Tú no sabes lo frustrante que es ayudar a los demás a superar sus traumas.

-¡Era solo un revolcón!

-¡Estar sentada todo el día en un consultorio y pensar también cansa!

Me puse de pie, harta de aquella discusión, y decidí marcharme. De cualquier manera, ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí.

Dejé a los chicos discutiendo de su propia _vida_ y _estilo_, y me despedí de ellos, aunque no creo que realmente lo hubieran notado.

* * *

><p>Me subí a un taxi sumamente decepcionada.<p>

La cruda realidad era que día con día engordaría un poco más, mis hormonas me estaban controlando, y tenía la necesidad de expulsar gases a cada momento. Pero…estaría dispuesta a soportarlo.

Justo cuando el vehículo me iba a dejar en mi departamento, recibí una extraña llamada de Mercedes.

* * *

><p>Llegué al lujoso edificio situado en la Quinta Avenida, y al entrar al departamento con la llave que mi amiga me había asignado, quedé en total desconcierto.<p>

"_All By Myself"_ sonaba por toda la estancia, y encontré a Mercedes recostada en el sofá.

-¿PERO QUÉ TE PASÓ?

-¡Terminé con Ollie, Rachel!-sollozó, mientras tomaba un pañuelo.

-¿Y acaso te vas a poner así por él?-pregunté, sorprendida-¡Mercedes! ¡Pero si te has convertido en Bridget Jones!

-Me encuentro peor que Bridget Jones-confesó.

-¿Qué sucedió?-pregunté, poniendo un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja.

-Ollie es gay, Rachel-me explicó-¡ES GAY! Hasta mis relaciones gays son disfuncionales…

-Mercedes, lo siento mucho…

La abracé, y dejé que llorara sobre mí, cuando me di cuenta de que su ventana estaba abierta…

-¡Todas estamos solas, Rachel!

-No, cielo, no estamos solas- le di un suave apretón-¿porqué tienes la ventana abierta? ¿Acaso…trataste de tirarte?

Mercedes se enderezó, y miró hacia la ventana, algo confundida.

-Yo…bueno, la abrí para tratar de callar a los jóvenes que pasan por aquí gritando, ya que no me dejaban ser miserable en paz, pero ahora que lo pienso, me parece una buena idea…

-¡NO!-exclamé-No puedes estar así, Mercedes. ¡Es solo una ruptura!

-¡Me dejó como una idiota, y yo lo liberé como una mariposa!-exclamó, diciendo aquello último con sarcasmo.

-¿Y eso te sorprende?

Mercedes volvió a abrazarme, para hundirse nuevamente en su sufrimiento.

-No importa que tan fabulosa seas, Rachel-se lamentó- Si no tienes un chico al que le interesas… ¡eres basura!

-Mercedes, tranquilízate, vamos, eres una mujer muy fuerte…

Busqué entre todas las cosas que tenía junto a ella, y tomé otro pañuelo para sonarle la nariz.

-_ALL BY MYSELF!_-cantó-_ Don´t wanna be, all by myself, ANYMOREEEEEE!_

Consolé a mi amiga por unos minutos, y entonces me percaté de una peste extraña.

-¿Sabes…?-comencé-Algo apesta aquí, y no soy yo esta vez…

-Oh, es la comida hindú…

Me señaló una bolsa que estaba sobre la mesa.

-¿Aún sigues comiéndola?

Y justo en ese momento, una oleada de llanto volvió a atacarla.

Le di unas palmaditas en la espalda, y respiré profundamente.

-Tranquila, todo está bien…

* * *

><p>Antes de acostarnos, Finn me miró un poco preocupado.<p>

-Rachel, ya ha sido demasiado… ¿te encuentras bien?

-Oh, claro- contesté- Pasé la mayor vergüenza del mundo contigo, pero todo está perfecto.

Sin poder evitarlo, sonrió y se acercó a mí.

-Tranquila, es algo normal…

-Es mi cruda realidad- me lamenté.

-¿Te imaginas cuando el bebé crezca y le contemos todo por lo que su madre tuvo que pasar durante el embarazo?

Resoplé.

-No, de por si es bastante malo que tú, y las chicas lo estén presenciando.

-No es tan malo…

-¿Cómo es que estamos hablando de gases?-quise saber, desesperada-Además de eso, también tengo otra necesidad…

-¿Quieres que vaya a la farmacia?

Me puse encima de él, y lo miré con suspicacia.

-Nunca he estado tan caliente en toda mi vida-le dije- Por favor, dame el gusto…

-¿No es demasiado pronto para que sientas eso?-preguntó-¡Apenas tienes dos meses!

-Nunca es demasiado pronto…-respondí, besándolo.

-Oh, entonces…será un placer…

* * *

><p>Un viernes por la tarde, las chicas y yo nos reunimos en la casa de Tina para intercambiar novedades. Parecía que el drama no se iba por más que tratáramos de aceptar nuestra realidad.<p>

Las cuatro nos sentamos en la mesa del comedor, sin saber que decir.

-La verdad es que…Noah y yo aún seguimos discutiendo-confesó Quinn.

-Antes que nada, perdón por ser tan directa, ya que sé que a veces tú y Noah pueden tener roces, pero… ¿eres feliz así?

-Bueno…en las relaciones no siempre se tiene que estar feliz, ¿o sí? Quiero decir, ¿tú eres feliz con tu matrimonio?

-¿Por qué me miran a mí?-preguntó Mercedes.

Suspiré.

-Sí- respondí.

-¿Eres feliz todo el tiempo?

-Bueno, tal vez no estoy extremadamente feliz todo el día, pero…soy feliz todos los días, sí…

Quinn negó con la cabeza, decepcionada.

-Soy una mala madre, y una mala esposa, y una mala amiga…

-Y ahora eres una mala mujer- le dijo Mercedes-¿En qué momento dejaste de quererte a ti misma y tener autoestima?

-¡Es lo que hago todo el tiempo!-se quejó- Pero, claro, a mí manera. ¿Y ahora qué? No me gusta mostrar mis sentimientos, no me gusta revolcarme diariamente… ¿Qué es lo que soy? ¿Una piedra?

-Y yo no puedo creer que vuelva a lo mismo-admitió Mercedes-Ollie dijo que era bisexual, pero, por favor, estaba a un paso de convertirse en señorita, y no quise creerlo…

-Fue muy bajo que haya jugado contigo de esa manera…-comentó Tina.

Mercedes suspiró.

-¿Y saben algo? Lo dejé ir sin más, diciéndole que me alegraba que hubiera aceptado su realidad…

-Si yo estuviera en esa situación- la interrumpió Quinn- no me despediría de él diciéndole: "que te vaya bien", "me alegraste la vida", "tuvimos algo bueno, ahora vete, y todo tranquilo". Yo más bien le diría: "No funcionamos, no deberías existir".

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-¿No te sentías mal como para hacer sentir más mal?-le pregunté.

-Yo también tengo la culpa- dijo Mercedes- Escojo a cualquier chico para que las cosas terminen mal y no me llegue a enamorar…o eso creo. Lo peor es que…mientras más tiempo me la paso sentada en esta mesa, más sola me siento, y de verdad me afecta. Estoy en los treinta, y estoy sola.

-No estás sola- la contradije.

-No, sé que las tengo a ustedes, chicas. Me odio a mi misma por decir esto, pero…se siente muy triste no tener a un chico en mi vida a quien le importe. Nadie especial, ni una maldita alma gemela, y ni siquiera sé si creo en las almas gemelas…

-No se rían de mí- dijo Tina- Pero tal vez nosotras podemos ser nuestras almas gemelas, tú lo has dicho Mercedes, somos hermanas, y nadie nos conoce mejor que nosotras mismas. Los chicos son afortunados solo por pasar momentos increíbles con nosotras…

Quinn y yo sonreímos, y tomamos la mano de Mercedes.

Tina se puso de pie para abrazarla, cuando tocaron el timbre.

-Oh, ahora vuelvo-dijo.

Tina desapareció, y yo acaricié mi vientre.

-Bueno, todo esto me ha dado mucha hambre-comenté-Voy a la cocina… ¿alguien quiere algo?

Quinn y Mercedes negaron con la cabeza, absortas en sus propios pensamientos.

* * *

><p>Tenía la intención de dirigirme a la cocina, pero para eso sabía que tenía que pasar por la puerta de la entrada, e iba a hacerlo, solo que vi a Tina teniendo una conversación con Mike Chang, y me detuve.<p>

Mi bebé tenía hambre, así que de una u otra manera tenía que pasar en medio de los dos e interrumpirlos, y justo cuando me decidí a hacerlo, ocurrió algo totalmente inesperado.

Mike tomó a Tina por la cintura, y la besó. La besó enserio.

Tina parecía estar alejándolo…pero también parecía haberle correspondido.

Me quedé pasmada por un momento pero reaccioné a tiempo para alejarme de ahí.

* * *

><p>Tina regresó al comedor con la vista baja.<p>

-¿Está todo bien?-preguntó Mercedes.

Me mordí el labio, preocupada, y miré a Tina.

-Mike…Mike vino a hablar conmigo, y…me besó.

-Pero… ¿Cómo?-quiso saber Quinn.

-No lo sé-admitió ella- Todo fue muy rápido. Vino a buscarme, como últimamente se le ha hecho costumbre, y de pronto…sucedió.

-Tal vez ha vuelto a sentir algo por ti, y se dio cuenta- supuso Quinn- Ya sabes lo que dicen, nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde.

-Es cierto…-dijo Mercedes- Yo no sabía que tenía por novio al diseñador más _in_ y más gay de la temporada.

De pronto, Tina comenzó a llorar.

-Soy una zorra…

-Oh, por favor- repuso Mercedes- Si tú eres una zorra, ¿qué seré yo?

-¿Cómo pude hacerle eso a Artie?

-Tú no eres la que besaste a Mike, cielo, él fue quién te besó a ti- le recordé.

-¡Pero soy igual de culpable!-exclamó- ¡Le di falsas esperanzas, me equivoqué, y por eso soy una idiota!

-Discúlpame, pero…equivocarse no significa que seas una idiota- le dije- Significa que eres un ser humano.

Después de eso, todas nos quedados hundidas en nuestros propios pensamientos por unos minutos. Ninguna tenía nada que agregar.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, fui a la cafetería de Finn para despejarme un poco. Los problemas de mis amigas también me afectaban, y las hormonas…bueno, no hacía falta que hablara de eso.<p>

-Qué horror-comenté- Tantas situaciones tensas, y yo embarazada…

-¿Qué pasa con las chicas?-preguntó Finn.

Suspiré.

-Es…delicado-admití-No sé ni cómo explicarlo…

-Está bien, no pediré detalles- le dio un sorbo a su café, y mientras bebía, lo miré mordiéndome el labio.

-¿Estás consciente de los cambios, verdad?

-¿Qué?

-Los cambios que tendré debido al embarazo…

-Oh, Rach, no son tan graves…

-Bueno, ya he comenzado con los mareos, los antojos, y las…flatulencias-mencioné lo último con un hilo de voz.

Finn soltó una carcajada.

-Creo que ya pasamos esa etapa-dijo- También la de la calentura.

-Oh, no, señor Hudson, no creas que te vas a escapar de eso…

-¿Quién dijo que quería escaparme de ello?-preguntó, sonriendo.

Solté una carcajada, pero al poco tiempo, volví a ponerme seria.

-Pero se vienen muchas complicaciones, y otros síntomas, y…

-Y yo estaré a tu lado siempre-me interrumpió él-Se trata de nuestro bebé, ¿qué dificultad puede haber que no podremos enfrentar, si al final, ese bebé llegará a nuestra vida para aumentar nuestra felicidad?

Sonreí nuevamente, y me acerqué para besarlo.

-Te amo con toda mi alma, Finn Hudson…

* * *

><p>Tomé un taxi de nuevo para volver a casa, estando dispuesta a dormir unas horas más y dejar de preocuparme, y al subir a él, solo pude pensar en una cosa, que era, efectivamente, la cruda realidad, en cuanto a ciertos aspectos…<p>

Después de todo, las relaciones se terminan, los impulsos nos ganan, y las verdades se dicen. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es respirar y reiniciar.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Bueno, creo que el problema de Rachel no fue en nada en comparación a los otros problemas, pero saben que Rachel es la reina del drama, así que...jajaja, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Ya saben, si es así, por favor, dejen REVIEWS! :D<strong>

**Para el próximo capítulo...¿se imaginan que pasaría si Tina le confesará a Artie lo que pasó con Mike? ¿Qué sucedería si las cosas empeoran entre Quinn y Puck? ¿Qué pasaría si Mercedes descubriera algo que no se esperaba? Y...¿si Finn y Rachel van a conocer el sexo de su bebé?**

**Por favor, por favor, dejen reviews! Me alegrarían mucho el fin ;) ¡Gracias por leer! Nos seguimos leyendo...**


	30. Contratiempos

**¡Hola! ¡Woow! La verdad es que no me esperaba todos esos reviews. ¡GRACIAS! Me encantaron todos sus comentarios y sugerencias, y ahora tal vez se les haga raro que por primera vez he actualizado antes, bueno, lo que pasa es que el fin de semana no voy a poder hacerlo, así que decidí que en lugar de hacer esperar, iba a adelantar el capítulo. Me llegó la inspiración entre semana, eso es nuevo xD ¡Espero que les guste! Les advierto que el lenguaje ya es un poco, solo un poco, más subido de tono, y...hay algo de tensión Finchel, sin contar algunos accidentes, en fin, los dejaré leer, pero por favor...¡les agradecería mucho que dejaran reviews! ¡No se olviden de ellos, por favor! :D...¡Disfruten!**

**Aviso: La serie Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de FOX, Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuck, e Ian Brennan. Yo solo los uso para entretenerme escribiendo :)**

* * *

><p>Finn salió temprano por la mañana sin despertarme. Sabía que estaba algo cansada así que él mismo se hizo su desayuno, y se fue, no sin antes besar mi frente.<p>

Estaba disfrutando uno de esos sueños que muy pocas veces se tiene la suerte de tener, aquel en el que te sientes como en una nube de algodón, cuando el brusco ruido de mi teléfono lo arruinó.

Abrí los ojos, y me quité lentamente el antifaz que utilizaba para dormir. Busqué mi teléfono a tientas entre la cama, y cuando finalmente lo encontré, atendí de mala gana.

-¿Diga?

-¡Me pidió un maldito descanso!-exclamó Quinn-¡Puckerman quiere un descanso!

Me enderecé, y di un bostezo antes de hablar.

-Quinn, yo aún estaba durmiendo… ¿cómo has podido sufrir un drama emocional a estas horas?

-O está volviendo a ser el idiota inmaduro de antes, o yo soy una estúpida que ya no tiene remedio y se ha convertido en su madre.

-Espera…déjame analizar las cosas- le pedí, estirándome.

-Lo que más me fastidia, es que fue por mi culpa que todo haya terminado así-confesó- Sí yo fuera más flexible, y él me diera mi espacio, tal vez no estaríamos discutiendo…

-¿Y entonces donde quedarían ustedes dos?

-Yo en un _Starbucks, Barnes & Noble_, o frente al televisor, él…no tengo la menor idea.

-No me refiero a eso- dije-¿Dónde quedarían ustedes como matrimonio? Según tengo entendido, es la única responsabilidad en la que no se tienen días libres…

Del otro lado de la línea, Quinn dio un largo suspiro de frustración.

-Nos vemos más tarde- me dijo- Tengo que comenzar a trabajar…

* * *

><p>Y tres horas más tarde, las chicas y yo nos reunimos en Central Park.<p>

No lo habíamos hecho por un motivo en particular, simplemente, el día era hermoso, y todas íbamos por ese rumbo. Nos pusimos de acuerdo, y quedamos en hacer un picnic.

Quinn y Tina ya se encontraban ahí cuando yo llegué, sin embargo, Mercedes no se aparecía.

Tan pronto como Tina sacó toda la comida que había preparado, Quinn y yo devoramos las porciones que nos habíamos servido.

-¿Recuerdan cuando la economía era buena y teníamos una mesa en la cual sentarnos?-preguntó Quinn.

Solté una risita, y Tina le dirigió una media sonrisa.

Había pasado exactamente una semana desde su incidente con Mike, y mi amiga estaba atravesando una situación tensa con Artie. Aún no se armaba de valor para comentarle lo sucedido, pero realmente estaba decidida a hacerlo, solo que…tenía que prepararse.

* * *

><p>Y mientras me servía por segunda vez, Mercedes llegó con una enorme sonrisa, saludándonos a todas.<p>

Nos miró un poco decepcionada.

-¿Han comenzado sin mí?

Quinn se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y?

-Era una pregunta.

-¿Y?

-Olvídalo- dijo, y se sentó a mi lado- ¿Hay novedades?

-Noah me pidió un descanso-suspiró Quinn.

-¿Quiere portarse mal de nuevo?

-¡Se ha hartado de mí, idiota!

La miré preocupada.

-Oh, vamos, Quinn, las cosas no tienen por qué ser así…

-Pues así son, y ahora quiere tener unos días fuera del matrimonio, lo cual hasta a mí me sorprende… ¿en qué universo eso es legal?

-Tal vez no en un universo, pero…Quinn, esto es Nueva York- le recordó Mercedes- Un vagabundo me enseñó su trasero mientras llegaba aquí.

-¿Y se lo tocaste?

Mercedes puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Porqué siempre tenemos que hacer tanto drama?-preguntó-¿Por qué no nos comportamos como mujeres normales?

-Porque no somos mujeres normales, así de simple- respondió Quinn.

-No son fáciles las situaciones que atravesamos-dijo Tina-Es una lástima, pero es la verdad. Yo no me puedo olvidar de lo que pasó con Mike así como tú te olvidaste de Ollie, requiere su tiempo.

-¿Así que crees que yo no tengo sentimientos?

-No me refiero a eso- repuso Tina- Es solo que…eres más fuerte.

-Todas somos igual de fuertes, pero…tal vez no lo demostramos…

-Esto es una estupidez-se quejó Quinn, mientras comía- Uno sale del armario, el otro te besa-señaló a Tina- y el otro me reclama. ¿En qué momento los hombres decidieron revelarse?

Solté una carcajada.

-Supongo que soy afortunada-canté.

* * *

><p>Y por la tarde, ese mismo día…<p>

-¡Ese maldito Ollie!-exclamó Mercedes, por el teléfono.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunté, poniéndole un separador al libro de embarazo-escrito por Quinn- que estaba leyendo.

-Fue de nuevo a la boutique y lo encontré cogiéndole el trasero a Maxime. Todavía se atrevió a decirme que había estado conmigo porque se quería acercar a él. ¡Me uso, Rachel!

-¿Pensé que ya lo habías superado?-pregunté, desconcertada.

-Qué fuera gay sí, pero… ¿qué me haya utilizado para poder cogerse a otro hombre? ¡Eso es una completa humillación!

-Hoy en día muchos gays usan a las mujeres de tapadera o para ligarse a otro cercano a ellas, ¿qué es lo increíble en eso?

-Lo harán con las demás, conmigo no.

Di un largo suspiro.

-Mercedes, Ollie solo es gay, no pretender ser un…

-¡Ese hombre es un desgraciado por el mismo motivo por el que Quinn tiene un lado cínico!-me interrumpió-¡Porque así nació!

-No todos son así…

-Los que me lastiman sí lo son…

-Tú no estás lastimada, estás ofendida.

Lo pensó por un momento, y después de un minuto, decidió hablar de nuevo.

-Tal vez tengas razón, pero eso no impedirá que me vengue de él…

-Oh, no, por favor, no me digas que…

-¿Te gustaría venir a una fiesta de _Vogue_?

-¿Qué?

-Está noche tengo un evento de la revista, y me dieron pases V.I.P.-me explicó- Puedes traer a Finn, si quieres…

De pronto, una sonrisa comenzó a surgir en mi rostro.

No era que estaba en la perfecta condición para presentarme a ese tipo de eventos, pero era una oportunidad para salir y recordar una vez más quién era. Además, si Finn me acompañaba, tenía una magnifica velada asegurada. No lo quería admitir tan abiertamente, pero…esas fiestas no se podían ignorar.

* * *

><p>Una hora después, comencé a arreglarme, y al escuchar la puerta, sonreí.<p>

-¿Ese eres tú?

-¿Quién más tiene llaves?-preguntó Finn.

Salí de la habitación, y me reuní con él, llevando mi polvo y mi brocha de maquillaje conmigo para terminar de aplicármelo.

-Tuve que atravesar un tráfico terrible-dijo Finn-Estuve atascado por cuarenta y cinco minutos.

Hice una mueca.

-Pues eso sí que es terrible…

Finn asintió, y se recostó en el sofá, dispuesto a encender el televisor.

-Oh, no, no te pongas tan cómodo-le dije-Tienes que estar listo en una hora…

-¿Cómo?

-Mercedes llamó y me dijo que tiene pases V.I.P para una fiesta a la que está invitada, no pude decirle que no, está pasando por un mal momento…

-¡Pero si ya ha superado su ruptura!

-Aún así le dije que la acompañaría- insistí-Se enteró de…algo, y necesita distraerse.

-Creí que estando en todo ese ambiente se puede distraer con facilidad…

Lo pensé un poco.

-Pues…sí, pero…también necesita de sus amigas.

Finn suspiró.

-¿Y las demás chicas?

-¡Finn!-exclamé-¡Por favor! ¡Es solo una noche! ¿Sabes desde cuando no salimos a una fiesta?

-Rachel, es miércoles-dijo-¡Estoy cansado!

-Por favor, no vamos a quedarnos toda la noche- le pedí-Solo vamos a…tomar aire fresco, puedes ponerte algo muy casual…

-¿No podrías ir sin mí?-preguntó, incómodo.

-No-respondí-Quiero ir contigo, ese es el punto de todo esto, salir, hacer las cosas que un matrimonio hace…

-Lo que un matrimonio hace, según tengo entendido, es estar en casa y acompañarse- me dijo, secamente.

-¡Eso sucede todos los días!-exclamé-Finn, vamos a ser padres… ¿cuándo volveremos a tener una oportunidad como esta? Renuncié a Broadway, me perderé de todos esos eventos, y no me he quejado ni un solo día… ¿no puedes acompañarme a una simple fiesta?

-Creí que no te gustaban las fiestas…

-Yo…-suspiré-¡Quiero salir! ¡Quiero disfrutar de la ciudad!

-He estado en la ciudad por siete años, creo que ya la he disfrutado lo suficiente…-repuso-Tú puedes ir a divertirte con Mercedes, yo me quedaré aquí.

-¿Y si yo quisiera pasar más tiempo contigo?-pregunté, con tristeza- No te veo en todo el día, solo cuando te voy a visitar…

Finn sonrió, y me acercó a él.

-Entonces quédate aquí conmigo…-me susurró al oído- Puedo complacerte.

Me estremecí al sentirlo, pero negué con la cabeza.

-No me vas a convencer así- le dije-Ahora me doy cuenta de que todo esto es porque no quieres sacar tu trasero del sofá.

Finn soltó una carcajada debido a mi comentario.

Al final, el complacido había sido él ya que yo me había rendido.

-Está bien- le dije- Si quieres…quédate, pero no se te ocurra pedirme detalles porque… ¡no te diré nada! Oh, y ya que iré sola a divertirme, no tendré porqué llegar a una hora exacta…

Finn me miró con suspicacia, pero no hizo más que sonreír.

-¡Muy bien!

Tomó el control remoto, y acto seguido, encendió la televisión.

Suspiré frustrada.

-No, olvídalo, nos vamos…

-Pensé que ibas a divertirte…

-No lo haré sin ti…

Finn dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás con fastidio.

-Rach, no me hagas esto, sabes que a mí no me gusta mucho ese ambiente…

-Y tú sabes que a mí no me gusta pedirte que hagas algo que no quieres, pero en este caso, lo necesitamos, lo siento…

Después de unos minutos, Finn decidió ponerse de pie, y con resignación, me siguió a la habitación.

* * *

><p>Al llegar al evento, nos encontramos con Mercedes y Maxime, y Finn los saludó de mala gana. Nos dieron nuestros pases, nos tomamos unas fotografías, y al poco tiempo, nos asignaron una mesa. Finn parecía estar mortalmente aburrido.<p>

Justo cuando Mercedes y yo nos encontrábamos riendo debido a un chiste que Maxime nos estaba contando, una reportera nos interrumpió, y le pidió a Mercedes una entrevista.

-¿Es cierto que el diseñador Olliver Gaultier y tú han terminado?-le preguntó- ¡Hacían una hermosa pareja!

Mercedes dio un largo suspiro antes de responder.

-Ese hombre dijo que me amaba, pero en realidad me usó para acercarse a mi asistente y amigo, que es gay.

La reportera se quedó con la boca abierta. Maxime y yo nos miramos impactados, y hasta Finn no pudo ocultar su sorpresa.

-Sí, señoras y señores-continuó Mercedes-Olliver Gaultier es gay.

-Mercedes, mejor ya cállate- le susurré al oído.

-¡Bueno, eso sí que es demasiada información!-exclamó la reportera, que de inmediato se dirigió a Maxime- ¿Así que tú eres la manzana de la discordia?

Maxime la miró como si estuviera loca.

-Déjame en paz, perra.

La reportera lo miró ofendida, y se fue sin despedirse.

Y mientras los tres nos recuperábamos de lo que había sucedido en aquella entrevista, Finn nos miró y soltó una carcajada.

Suspiré. Por lo menos ya estaba entrando en ambiente.

* * *

><p>Después de la fiesta, tuve que admitir que me estaba muriendo de sueño, pero no había visto a Finn en todo el día, y quería pasar más tiempo con él, así que le pedí que nos detuviéramos en una farmacia antes de llegar al departamento para comprar chocolates y poder estar despierta un par de horas más. Él se desconcertó al principio, pero supuso que era uno de mis antojos, y no protestó.<p>

Cuando llegamos a casa, sin embargo, volvió a tenderse en el sofá y tomó el control remoto.

Suspiré, y me senté a su lado.

-Si vas a ver la televisión aquí, al menos deberías quitarte los zapatos, ¿no crees?

Me miró a mí, miró a sus pies, y después los bajó del sofá.

Comencé a comer, y Finn me ignoró para prestar su atención a una película.

-Disculpa… ¿estamos pasando un momento juntos o estás viendo la televisión?

Finn puso los ojos en blanco.

-Rach, dame un respiro, por favor-pidió- Ya fui a la fiesta, ¿qué más quieres?

-Quiero estar contigo- le dije, sintiendo un nudo en el estomago debido a lo que acaba de decirme- Quiero que hagamos lo que hacen todas las parejas, como dijimos cuando nos casamos, estar siempre el uno para el otro en cada momento de nuestras vidas.

Finn apagó la televisión y me miró con tristeza.

-¿Acaso no es lo que estamos haciendo?

Bajé la vista.

-Pues sí, pero…tengo miedo de que terminemos siendo el típico matrimonio que deja de hablarse…

-¿Y de que quieres hablar?-Finn se cruzó de brazos.

-De nuestro día, por ejemplo-sugerí- No lo sé, no te he visto, pero dices que llegas cansado, y aunque supongo que es por el tráfico, debe haber algo más… ¿no es así?

-No- respondió Finn- Todo bien, es solo que…también es mucho trabajo, y supongo que el no verte y el estar esperando para hacerlo, con todos los contratiempos que tuve el día de hoy…tú me conoces, Rach, soy algo susceptible…

Sonreí, me acerqué a él, y recargué mi cabeza en su pecho.

-Para eso soy tu esposa- le recordé- Voy a estar aquí siempre, no importa que tengamos que separarnos durante el día, vamos a tener tiempo para nosotros, no iré a ninguna parte…

Finn besó mi cabello, y me hizo mirarlo a los ojos.

-Siento haberte decepcionado- bajó la vista.

-¡No!-lo contradije, abrazándolo- No me decepcionas, yo también debí entenderte un poco…

-Entonces vamos a la habitación- me sugirió-Ahí seguimos esta charla, y con suerte me quedo dormido después…

Reí.

-Bueno, solo que hay…un problema…

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó, mientras se ponía de pie.

-Me acabé todo el chocolate y me están dando ganar de caminar por ahí…

Finn se dejó caer de nuevo en el sofá, sin saber si reír o llorar.

-Oh, Rachel…

* * *

><p>Un día nuevo, una llamada nueva.<p>

-¿Qué sucede?-le pregunté a Quinn, mientras hacía mi desayuno.

Quinn suspiró.

-Lo que es la vida- dijo- Tú duermes en sábanas de algodón egipcio, y yo en una vil bañera.

-¿QUÉ?

-Así es-admitió-Noah y yo no hacemos más que discutir, incluso peleamos por las cosas más insignificantes en la cama…

-No es necesario que me digas lo que…

-¡Se acuesta en mi lado!-me interrumpió-¡Me quita mi cobija!

-Oh por Dios…-dije, aliviada de que fuera lo contrario a lo que estaba pensando.

-¿Y sabes qué?-continuó-Ya no lo soporto, el estar así, no deja de criticarme, así que tomé el control de la situación…y me fui de la cama.

-Vaya…

-Lo peor es que me he lastimado el cuello-se quejó-¡No puedo dormir sobre cerámica! Pero claro, él quería su maldito descanso, bueno, ahí lo tiene, ¡y espero que lo esté disfrutando!

-Espera…-la detuve-¿Te estás desquitando conmigo?

-Lo siento-se disculpó-Estoy harta de esta situación. Para esto no firmé el contrato.

-Se llama acta de matrimonio, cariño…

-Ya he perdido la cordura…-se lamentó-Y ahora que me doy cuenta, también estoy por perder el metro…

Di un largo suspiro.

-No te entiendo…

-¡Me tengo que ir al trabajo!-gritó-¡Hasta luego!

Y entonces, escuché un grito alarmante.

Me sobresalté, y preocupada, sostuve el teléfono.

-¿Quinn?-pregunté.

No hubo respuesta.

-¡QUINN!

-Te llamo después, Rachel…

Y colgó, dejándome aún más preocupada.

¿Qué demonios había ocurrido...?

* * *

><p>Tina y yo caminábamos por la calle con el propósito de ir a la tienda de comida vegetariana, y a pesar de la sonrisa en su rostro, pude detectar tristeza en ella misma.<p>

-No…he tenido el valor de decirle a Artie lo que sucedió-confesó-No sé cómo hacerlo sin arruinarlo, y cada vez que lo recuerdo…me pongo a llorar.

-Puedo imaginarme como te sientes-le dije- Pero… ¿estás consciente de que solo estás retrasando el momento?

Tina suspiró.

-Lo sé, y me duele, pero…no es fácil.

Le di un suave apretón.

-Artie es un buen hombre, y te ama- le recordé-No fue tu culpa. Lo entenderá.

-Eso espero…

Y justo cuando pasamos frente a la boutique de Mercedes, mi amiga salió con una expresión de horror en su rostro.

-¡Mercedes!-exclamó Tina-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Chicas, ocurrió algo muy grave- dijo-Quinn se cayó de las escaleras subterráneas.

-¿CÓMO?

-¡No puede ser posible!

-¡Yo estaba hablando con ella cuando iba a tomar el metro!-exclamé.

-Creo que se encuentra en el Lenox Hill-comentó-pero pronto la darán de alta. Parece que tendrá que usar collarín. Noah me llamó.

-Ya me la imagino maldiciendo-suspiré, abrumada.

El collarín era un infierno. No había otro modo de describirlo. Ya había pasado por eso dos años atrás, y había sido insoportable. Conociendo a Quinn, la situación amenazaba con ser terrible.

-Antes me comentó que tenía el cuello lastimado por dormir en la bañera-recordé-Y ahora…

-Está destrozado-supuso Mercedes.

-Pobre Quinn…-dijo Tina.

-Creo que debemos ir a visitarla, chicas…

* * *

><p>Llegamos al departamento de mi amiga, y ella misma abrió la puerta para recibirnos.<p>

Efectivamente, usaba un collarín, y estaba malhumorada, tal vez un poco más de lo normal, pero no comenzó a quejarse con nosotras, al menos no en ese momento.

Nos invitó a tomar asiento, y nos contempló sin expresión alguna.

-Esa mirada está fuera de lugar- le dijo Tina, un poco asustada-Yo estoy peor que tú.

-¿Cómo estás, cielo?-le preguntó Mercedes.

-Excelentemente bien-dijo ella- Estoy pasando por el mejor momento de mi vida.

Se cruzó de brazos, y murmuró para sí.

-Qué diablos…quien sea que haya inventado el sarcasmo es un genio. Me ha ayudado a dejar de insultar en numerosas ocasiones.

-¡Pero si tu no insultas!-Mercedes soltó una carcajada-¡Tú dices la verdad!

-Jaja-replicó Quinn-Estoy riendo en el interior.

-¿Cómo sucedió?-le pregunté.

-Fue justo cuando hablaba contigo-dijo- Una masa de gente se atravesó, recibí muchos empujones, estaba distraída quejándome contigo, me distraje, y me tropecé.

-Esas cosas pasan, amiga-la calmé, recordando mi propio accidente, el cual, si me ponía a pensarlo, era mucho más vergonzoso que el de ella.

* * *

><p>Y al poco tiempo, los chicos se enteraron, y llegaron también a verla.<p>

Finn terminó temprano de trabajar, y se reunió conmigo ahí.

Artie también alcanzó a Tina, y Maxime llegó preocupado.

El único que no se aparecía era Puckerman.

Escuchamos que alguien entró, pero solo se trataba de Bridget, que había llevado al parque a Claire.

Estaba totalmente desconcertada por lo que había ocurrido, pero Quinn le pidió que no le preguntara nada, así que Bridget decidió retirarse para darle un baño a Claire.

-¿Crees que el accidente le haya afectado?-me preguntó Finn, observándola asustado.

-No-respondí-Quinn siempre está de mal humor…

-Oh

Y justo en ese momento, Noah decidió aparecerse, y parecía sorprendido de vernos a todos reunidos en su casa.

-Hola- saludó, un poco incómodo.

Me di cuenta de que llevaba una bolsa consigo.

-Te he traído unos panecillos-le dijo a Quinn.

-Oh, vaya, que considerado… ¿trajiste mermelada también?

-Yo…creo que la olvidé…

-Noah Puckerman, ya es bastante malo que hayas mandado a Bill, tu tonto compañero del trabajo al hospital, ¡y ahora me traes los panecillos sin mermelada!

-¿Acaso no los quieres?

-Si a ti te pasara algo así, yo nunca enviaría a ninguno de mis compañeros del trabajo a ayudarte, y sí, lo sé, ¡ninguno de ellos me cae bien, pero es un ejemplo!

Noah bajó la vista, frustrado.

Todos nos quedamos pasmados al contemplar un acto de su vida matrimonial.

-Lo siento, Quinn, tenía trabajo, y no podía salirme así como así…

-Claro-lo interrumpió ella- Y él como no tiene nada que hacer, fue tu primera opción. ¡Me tocó el trasero, Puckerman! ¡Y con la pobre excusa de que quería ayudarme!

-¡Pero es que quería ayudarte! ¡Es un caballero!

-¡Pues me tocó el trasero!-gritó ella- Espero que estés contento…

Puckerman nos miró a todos. Estaba muerto de vergüenza, era obvio. Tragó saliva, y encaró a Quinn.

-Tienes razón, perdóname- le dijo-Te prometo que nunca más mandaré a Bill a hacer algo por mí…

Quinn resopló, aún indignada.

-De acuerdo…

-¿Quieres que te prepare los panecillos?

Quinn los miró.

-De acuerdo…

Y entonces, Puckerman se fue directo a la cocina, no sin antes besar a Quinn en la frente.

-Ah, familias felices- dijo Mercedes, poniéndose cómoda en el sofá-Bueno, ya que ha pasado la tormenta y que estamos todos reunidos… ¿cuál es el plan?

-No hay ningún plan- la contradije.

-Puede que ya me he calmado un poco, pero seguiré quejándome si lo necesito…-le advirtió Quinn.

-Esto es cansado- dijo Mercedes.

* * *

><p>Y una vez que Quinn terminó de comer, y tuvo la consideración de darme la mitad de uno de sus panecillos, Noah se acercó a ella, dispuesto, supuse yo, a disculparse.<p>

-Sé que lo he repetido muchas veces…-comenzó-Y ahora aprovecharé para decirlo enfrente de todos. Yo…lo siento mucho, Quinn, no quiero ser un marido insoportable.

-Que coincidencia-dijo ella-Yo además no quiero parecerme a tu madre.

-Y yo…ya no quiero ser un vago como antes…

-Yo ya no quisiera ser tan dura contigo…

-Yo ya no quiero ser tan irresponsable…

-Yo ya no quiero estar tan malhumorada…

-Y yo ya no quiero seguir contemplando este sexo ocular que están teniendo-dije, incómoda-Le da asco a mi bebé.

Quinn me miró con incredulidad, y Noah sonrió.

Finn soltó una carcajada, y besó mi frente.

-¡Pero es enserio, Noah!-dijo Quinn, desesperada-¡No podemos volver a lo mismo! Ya hay suficientes problemas fuera como para preocuparnos más, porque siendo sincera, no sé lo que ocurre con ustedes, y se los digo también a Finn, Artie, y…bueno, a Maxime no, se los digo porque…deben de entendernos un poco. Creen que nuestra situación es fácil, y la verdad, no lo es. También trabajamos, nos encargamos de la casa, de servirlos a ustedes, y creo que lo de menos sería que nos pudieran entender.

Finn bajó la vista, sintiéndose culpable.

-Y sí, se los estoy diciendo a todos-continuó Quinn, muy entretenida con su discurso- Así como deben entendernos, deben darnos nuestro espacio, y apoyarnos, y querernos sin ninguna condición, ser pacientes, no como lo que le hizo Mike Chang a Tina besándola, y…mierda.

Al momento que pronunció aquello, me quedé con la boca abierta. La primera persona con la que intercambié la mirada fue Mercedes, y ella, increíblemente, también estaba impactada.

Noah no sabía que decir, y Finn se veía realmente confundido.

Lo peor fue mirar a Artie.

Estaba más pálido que nunca, y miró a Tina sin expresión alguna.

-¿Qué acabas de decir?-preguntó, secamente.

-Yo creo que mejor me callo-decidió Quinn-Todo por hacerme la feminista, maldita sea…

-Artie, yo te puedo explicar lo que sucedió…-comenzó Tina, que apenas y pudo hablar.

Artie la miró decepcionado.

-Espero que te recuperes pronto, Quinn, yo me voy de aquí…

Y se dirigió a la puerta.

Tina se fue detrás de él, no sin antes darse la vuelta, y disculparse con nosotros.

* * *

><p>Cuando se fueron, todos nos quedamos callados por unos minutos.<p>

-Todo esto es por mi culpa- se quejó Quinn-No sé mantener la boca cerrada, aunque, en realidad… ¡es por tu culpa, Puckerman!

-¿Ahora que hice?

-Si no me estuviera quejando de ti no se me hubiera salido esa información…

Noah se tiró en el sofá, a un lado de Mercedes, resignado.

* * *

><p>Y volviendo a nuestra propia vida matrimonial…<p>

-¿Estás bien?-le pregunté a Finn, mientras destendiamos la cama.

-Debo admitir que aún me encuentro en shock-dijo-¿Cómo es que Mike besó a Tina?

-Oh, es una larga historia-respondí-Y no me gustaría recordarla. No sí sé que mi amiga no se encuentra bien en este momento…

-Espero que las cosas se resuelvan…

-Yo también, Tina está sufriendo mucho…

* * *

><p>Días después, decidí sacar a Quinn del encierro, ya que debido a su accidente, había decidido faltar unos días a su trabajo mientras se recuperaba. Parecía que su cuello aún no deseaba responder.<p>

Por lo que pasé por ella, y estuvimos toda una tarde en la librería _Barnes & Noble,_ justo como lo había deseado.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí?-le pregunté-¿Acaso vas a buscar un libro de autoayuda, irónicamente escrito por ti para superar tu mal genio, o algo por el estilo?

-Eso fue lo que le dije a Noah-me explicó-En realidad, vengo a leer unas cuantas revistas…

-Ya lo sabía-sonreí.

Llegamos a la sección de periódicos y revistas, y cuando se iba a poner a buscar la que le interesaba, se apoyó en mí, pues acababa de volver a sufrir un dolor en el cuello.

-Si te duele tanto… ¿para que venimos aquí?

-Tengo el cuello destrozado, no el espíritu.-respondió.

-¿Has sabido algo de Tina?-pregunté.

La verdad es que…no la había llamado desde que Artie se había enterado. Supuse que era la peor amiga de todas, pero realmente no quería molestarla si es que aún estaba lidiando con la situación.

-Oh, sí-dijo Quinn- Artie aún está decepcionado, es inevitable, pero…parece que la entendió. Tina está preocupada porque me dijo que está algo distante, pero le dará tiempo. Se ha tomado las cosas con calma y está dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para volver a recuperar su confianza al cien por ciento.

-Eso me alegra-dije-Supongo que Artie está lastimado, pero…sé que la perdonará. Conozco a alguien que pasó por lo mismo.

La miré intencionadamente.

-¡Claro, soy yo!-exclamó-Bueno, ahora, sí me permites, volveré a la vida.

Me hizo a un lado, y tomó de un estante la famosa _Life & Style._

-Estoy emocionada-admitió-Llevaba semanas soñando con poder volver a leer esto…

-Me encanta que _Life & Style _es como tu pornografía-comenté.

-¡Al fin una conexión con el mundo real!

* * *

><p>Otro mes llegó a su fin, y al cumplir la decimoquinta semana de embarazo, Finn y yo fuimos con el obstetra para ver si era posible de una vez conocer el sexo de nuestro bebé.<p>

Llegamos al hospital tomados de la mano, y corrimos emocionados hacia el edificio de maternidad.

Entramos al consultorio de Rob, y esperamos mientras él nos atendía. Parecía tener muchas pacientes a esa hora, por eso estaba tardando, sin embargo, ni a Finn ni a mí nos importó.

Mientras aguardábamos nuestro turno, él me miró a los ojos y comenzó a jugar con un mechón de mi cabello.

Se quedó pensativo por un momento, y aproveché que estaba distraído para robarle un beso.

-Me alegra que solo seamos tú y yo, solo nosotros dos, sin problemas-le dije, sonriendo.

Finn me devolvió la sonrisa, y juntó su mano con la mía.

-Y el bebé nos hace tres…

-¡Exactamente!

Me recargué en su hombro, y suspiré de felicidad, mientras veía sin prestar realmente atención a lo que estaban dando en la pequeña televisión del consultorio.

Y entonces, Rob salió a recibirnos.

-Finn y Rachel Hudson, pasen por favor…

Nos saludó, y Finn me ayudó a ponerme de pie.

-¿Están listos para conocer el sexo del bebé?-preguntó.

Finn y yo nos miramos con una sonrisa, y asentimos.

-Estamos listos…

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Oh, perdón por dejarlo así, pero ya no pude terminarlo, de cualquier manera, esto puede ser como un cliff hanger o algo por el estilo xD ¿De que sexo creen que sea el bebé de Finn y Rachel? ¿Qué les gustaría que fuera? ¿Qué piensan de lo que sucede con Quinn, con Tina, Mercedes? ¿Y si los problemas siguieran? <strong>

**Bueno, de verdad espero que lo hayan disfrutado, ya que sí, lo escribí con muy poco tiempo, pero realmente no es un relleno. Si les gustó, ya saben, dejen reviews ;)**

**¡Pronto publicaré el siguiente capítulo! ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Gracias por sus reviews!...Nos seguimos leyendo...**


	31. Estreno

**¡Hola! ¡Gracias x todos sus reviews! No pensé que podía actualizar tan pronto, pero por suerte, tuve la oportunidad. Solo les quiero pedir algo...por favor, no me odien! Escribí este capítulo antes de recibir la mayoría de sus reviews, pero, como ya lo había mencionado, no había tenido tiempo de publicarlo. Estoy muy agradecida porque cada vez estoy teniendo más respuestas de su parte, y creo- no sé si me equivoco- que tengo más seguidores. ¡Gracias! También a todos los que leen, es un gusto escribir para todos los que quieran saber de esto xD Ahora, les repito, no me odien si no era lo que esperaban, sé que a veces puedo ser algo lenta, pero poco a poco, incluyo todas sus sugerencias, y tengo planeadas varias sorpresas, así que puedo asegurar que no se decepcionarán al final. Siempre lo he dicho, todo puede pasar :P ¡Espero que les guste! Si es así, por favor, haganmelo saber! Y ahora sí, los dejo leer...¡Disfruten!**

**P.D. Para todas a las que les gusta la relación de amistad-odio de Denna y Rachel, hay una sorpresa en este capítulo :D**

**Aviso: La serie Glee y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad. Pertenecen a FOX, Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuck, e Ian Brennan. Yo solo los uso para entretenerme escribiendo :)**

* * *

><p>Caminando por la calle, pasé por la tienda Barney´s, y aunque ya no me consideraba una compradora compulsiva, al mirar el aparador me detuve.<p>

Había un vestido hermoso color esmeralda que ciertamente me podría servir para alguna ocasión.

Tenía tiempo y efectivo, por lo que decidí entrar a probármelo.

Al poco tiempo, salí del vestidor en busca de ayuda.

El vestido era de mi talla, y sin embargo, no me cerraba.

Intenté subir el cierre un montón de veces, pero…era imposible.

Una de las dependientas me ayudó, y tampoco pudo cerrarlo, lo peor es que ya no había de otra talla cercana a la mía.

Un poco frustrada, devolví el vestido, y salí de Barney´s sin ninguna esperanza.

Tal vez ya era momento de comprar ropa de embarazada…

* * *

><p>Me reuní con mis amigas en la cafetería de Finn, y cuando tomé asiento frente a Quinn, Finn se acercó, y puso sus manos sobre mis hombros. Ambos nos miramos con una sonrisa, y decidimos compartirles la noticia a las chicas. Sin embargo, a Mercedes no le importó que mi esposo se encontrara ahí y decidió seguir con la plática de todos los días.<p>

-Chicas…-comenzó Finn-Rachel y yo queremos…

-Un segundo, Finn-le pidió Mercedes-¡Hay algo muy importante que quisiera compartirles!

-Nosotros también…-dije.

-Estas dos últimas noches han sido increíbles- dijo- Conocí a un chico maravilloso. Es atento, guapo, amable, se interesa por lo que hago, tiene un buen trabajo, pero…-dio un largo suspiro- no ha querido hacer…nada de nada.

Finn abrió los ojos como platos, y yo solté una risita nerviosa.

-No lo entiendo-dijo Mercedes- Es demasiado frustrante.

-¿Ni siquiera un beso?-preguntó Tina.

Mercedes negó con tristeza.

-Yo creo saber lo que pasa…-comenzó Quinn- Y déjame decirte, no es tan complicado. Solo hay muy pocos chicos como él, casi perfectos, pero estoy segura de que no tienen problema en pasar las bases. Si él es atento y atractivo, pero no quiere intentarlo contigo, es simplemente…gay.

-¿Dos gays en un mes?-preguntó Mercedes, decepcionada- Maldición, algo está mal conmigo.

Finn y yo nos miramos, tratando de no reírnos.

-Bueno, ya hemos pasado la charla de los chicos, ¿serían tan amables de escuchar lo que tenemos que decir?-pedí.

-Suéltalo-dijo Mercedes, sin entusiasmo.

Miré a Finn, y después, él miró a las chicas.

-Bueno, como saben, la semana pasada fuimos al doctor, y…

**Flashback (Una semana atrás…)**

_-Oh Dios, ahí viene este gel de nuevo…-dije, apretándole la mano a Finn._

_Rob me aplicó el gel sobre el vientre, y comenzó a mover uno de sus aparatos sobre él. Entonces, poco a poco, se pudo observar el feto por la pantalla._

_-Esta es la cabeza-señaló Rob- Aún es muy pequeña, pero ya se puede distinguir. Como verán, algunas partes siguen formándose, pero ya se puede conocer el género. Y…_

_Rob observó el ultrasonido con mucha atención. Como me había dicho Quinn, los doctores hacían eso para no meter la pata al momento de anunciarle a los futuros padres el sexo de su bebé. Yo más bien creía que quería matarme de los nervios._

_Después de unos minutos que me parecieron eternos, Rob sonrió, y volteó a vernos._

_-¿Qué pasa?-pregunté, ansiosa._

_-Es un niño, ¿cierto?-preguntó Finn._

_Rob se mordió el labio._

_-Chicos, su bebé…es una niña._

_-¡SÍ!-grité-¡EN TU CARA, FINN HUDSON!_

_Finn me miró desconcertado, pero después, dirigió su vista a la pantalla, y una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. Al verlo así, no pude contenerme, y dejé escapar también lágrimas de felicidad._

_-Parece que mi destino es estar rodeado de bellas mujeres…-dijo, besando mi frente._

_-Muchas felicidades-dijo Rob- Su pequeña está muy saludable._

_-Muchas gracias, Rob- respondió Finn._

_-¿Una niña, Finn?-sonreí, aún sin poder creerlo._

_-Supongo que entonces tú escogerás el nombre-comentó- Ese era el trato._

_-Oh, entonces tendré mucho trabajo de ahora en adelante- dije, en tono de broma._

_Finn me hizo mirarlo a los ojos, y besó mi mano, la cual, estaba sosteniendo._

_-Te amo, Rach…_

_-Yo te amo más…_

**Fin del flashback…**

-¿Y solo así?-preguntó Quinn.

-¿Te parece poco?-inquirí.

-No, para nada es solo que…

-¡Oh, Dios mío, estoy tan emocionada!-gritó Tina, sobresaltándonos.

Mercedes la miró como si estuviera loca, y después, Tina le devolvió la mirada.

-¡Una pequeña diva está creciendo dentro de Rachel!-exclamó-¿No estás emocionada?

Mercedes le dirigió una sonrisa totalmente falsa.

-Bueno, están de suerte-dijo Quinn-Tengo muchas cosas de Claire que les puedo pasar…

-Oh, te lo agradezco mucho, Quinn…-le dije.

Finn sonrió.

-De acuerdo, ya hemos dado la noticia-dijo-Creo que debería regresar a la barra, de lo contrario, Larry me reclamará.

Me eché a reír, y antes de darse la vuelta, Finn me besó.

-Nos vemos más tarde…

-De acuerdo, te amo…

-¡Yo también!

Y mientras Finn regresaba a trabajar, Tina le gritó.

-¡Hasta pronto, futuro papá!

Finn se volteó y nos miró con una sonrisa, despidiéndose.

-Ya lo puedo imaginar lidiando con su hija-dijo Tina- Será el típico padre celoso que no la dejará tener citas…

-¡Hey, da un paso hacia atrás, querida!-la contradije- Finn no será así, y además… ¡mi bebé ni siquiera ha nacido!

Tina sonrió.

-Por cierto, ¿crees que tengas instinto maternal?-me preguntó.

Estaba a punto de responder, pero Mercedes se adelantó.

-Si Quinn lo tiene, Rachel ciertamente también.

-¿Así que hoy el ataque es contra mí?-preguntó ella.

-¡Me dijiste que el chico que conocí era gay!

-No lo confirmé, lo supuse…

-¿Y cuál es la diferencia?

-¿Quieres que te diga la verdad?

-Por favor…

-Es fácil-Quinn se encogió de hombros- Esperas que el chico perfecto te pida una cita perfecta, y cuando lo hace, tú proteges esta enorme fantasía de él, realizando tus enormes expectativas, las cuales pronto se revientan en tu hermoso rostro. Es algo que comúnmente sucede.

-Pero si él no me ha pedido una cita…-comentó Mercedes, confundida.

-Es gay...-supuso Tina.

-¡Les digo que no!

-Entonces a él no le gustas tanto, así que supéralo.-dijo Quinn.

Mercedes se cruzó de brazos, ofendida.

-Eres cruel…

Las miré a todas, sumamente desconcertada.

-Disculpen, creo que me perdí. ¿No estábamos hablando de mi pequeña?

* * *

><p>Días después, decidí salir de compras, pues necesitaba ropa nueva. Mi vientre apenas y se notaba, no había crecido mucho, pero ya estaba comenzando a aumentar mi talla, y eso se veía reflejado en aquel hermoso vestido que se encontraba en un aparador de Barney´s, y que además, no había podido conseguir.<p>

Por lo que esa tarde, estaba dispuesta a salir, y al abrir la puerta, me encontré con una invitación sobre el tapete de la entrada.

Tenía el logotipo de Wicked así que tuve una idea de lo que se trataba…

_Sr. y Sra. Hudson:_

_Tengo el honor de invitarlos al estreno del musical "Wicked, la nueva temporada", este martes, dos de septiembre del año presente, a las 19:30 hrs en el teatro Gershwin, en el distrito de Broadway. Los pases para el evento están adjuntos. Sería un privilegio contar con su presencia._

_Organiza:_

_Jay Anders, director y coreógrafo._

* * *

><p>-¿El estreno?-preguntó Mercedes-¿Piensas ir?<p>

-Pues…no lo sé, ¿crees que debería?

-Odiaría estar en tu lugar-admitió-No me gustaría ver como otra mujer interpreta el personaje que estaba planeado para mí, pero si quieres torturarte, puedes ir.

-Eres la mejor consejera del mundo-dije, con sarcasmo.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?-preguntó-Es una fiesta, consigues la atención de las cámaras, disfrutas de Broadway, y te reencuentras con algunos amigos.

-Mi lado egocéntrico no sabe si será capaz de soportar estar fuera de todo el ambiente.

-Oh, por favor, Rachel, no seas dramática- me reprendió-¡Es una magnífica oportunidad para mostrarle a Nueva York lo fabulosa que eres! Además, te invitó personalmente el director, yo creo que deberías ir…

-Aún no sé si Finn pueda llevarme…

-Cuando se trata de ti, lo más seguro es que sí…

-Él odia todo eso…

-Tú ibas a aparecer en ese musical- me recordó-Si quieres ir al estreno…Finn te llevará…

Di un largo suspiro.

-Olvídalo, Mercedes- la tranquilicé- Aunque quisiera…no tengo nada que ponerme.

-¡Vámonos de compras!

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, las chicas y yo fuimos a Barney´s, y les mostré mi placer culpable.<p>

Todas acordaron de que se trataba de un vestido muy original y atractivo, sin embargo, no había de mi talla, y tuve que resignarme.

-Yo que tú no me daría por vencida tan pronto…-dijo Mercedes-Soy diseñadora, ¿lo recuerdas?

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?-pregunté, cabizbaja.

Mi amiga no me respondió. En cambio, se acercó a una de las dependientas.

-¿Qué demonios piensa hacer?-preguntó Quinn.

-Disculpe, señorita, mi amiga que está aquí presente- me señaló- quisiera comprar el vestido que está en el aparador, el de color esmeralda. Lo que sucede es que está embarazada y…

-Oh, lo siento- la interrumpió ella- Ese vestido no es para embarazadas…

Miré a la dependienta con incredulidad. Tina se quedó con la boca abierta, y Quinn parecía indignada.

-Eso es discriminación-dijo.

-Tranquilízate- le pedí.

Mercedes alzó una ceja.

-¿Acaso no sabes quién soy?-le preguntó a la dependienta.

-Yo…

-Soy Mercedes Jones, cariño, y tengo mi propia boutique a dos manzanas de aquí. Ahora, te pediré que busques en los almacenes todos los vestidos parecidos a ese modelo y los saques para que mi amiga encuentre uno que le quede, ¿me entendiste?

La dependienta tragó saliva, asintió con la cabeza, y desapareció.

-Eres una mujer muy mandona- observé.

Mercedes se encogió de hombros.

-Con eso aprenderá…

* * *

><p>Y después de unas horas, encontré el modelo de mi talla. De acuerdo, no era precisamente mi talla, si no un poco más grande, pero Mercedes me aseguró que Maxime me lo podía ajustar.<p>

Suspiré aliviada, y me miré al espejo con orgullo.

-Lindo trasero-dijo Quinn, burlándose.

Le di un codazo, y me contemplé con el vestido por última vez, mientras una sonrisa se aparecía por mi rostro.

-Estaré genial en el estreno…-dije.

* * *

><p>Y ahí estaba yo otra vez, tratando de convencer a Finn.<p>

Aunque ya me encontraba lista, aún me sentía insegura de ir, sin embargo, pedirle a él que me acompañara al estreno había sido más fácil que la vez anterior, y pude suponer por qué.

Finn estaba tan emocionado con la idea de nuestra bebé que estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por mí, pues, como ya me lo había dicho antes, yo le estaba dando el mejor regalo de todos.

Aunque, desde luego, no cedió a la primera. Me preguntó si estaba segura de ir, y yo le contesté que sí, ya que lo que me había dicho Mercedes, definitivamente me había dado valor.

-Si crees que es una buena idea…-comenzó.

-Oh, por favor, no empieces-le pedí-Ya lo he decidido, y no quiero echarme para atrás…

-De…acuerdo.

* * *

><p>Por la noche, Finn y yo llegamos al teatro, y la multitud nos tomó por sorpresa.<p>

Había una alfombra roja, y se distinguían tantos flashes que por un momento pensé que estaba en un estreno de Hollywood.

Finn y yo caminamos con un perfil bajo, aunque yo discretamente aproveché la atención de las cámaras para sonreírles.

Y antes de entrar, me encontré con Kate.

-¡Kate!-exclamé-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Jay también me invitó-contestó-Dicen que tu suplente es buena, aunque no tanto como tú. Creo que es una chica de Londres.

-Ya veremos como hace de Elphaba-dije, un poco celosa.

-¿Qué tal, Finn?-lo saludó Kate.

Mi esposo sonrió.

-Todo bien- respondió él- Sacando por una noche a mis chicas…

-¡Rachel!-Kate me tomó de las manos-¿Es una niña?

Asentí.

-¡Eso es increíble!-exclamó-¿Ya sabes cómo vas a llamarla?

-Eso quisiera-dije-Pero, bueno, aún hay tiempo…

Kate asintió.

-¡Los felicito! Estoy segura de que será preciosa.

-Aww, gracias, Kate…

* * *

><p>Y justo cuando íbamos a dar nuestros pases…<p>

-Madre mía, ¡pero si es Denna!

Volteé a ver a la dirección que Kate había señalado, y me quedé petrificada cuando vi a Denna Davicci.

No me había sorprendido tanto encontrarla de nuevo, porque sabía que si iba al estreno, me toparía con ella, lo quisiera o no, pero… ¡estaba usando el mismo vestido que yo!

-Esto tiene que ser una broma…

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Finn, algo distraído.

Señalé a Denna, que parecía estar divirtiéndose mientras posaba para los fotógrafos.

-Oh…rayos…

Miré a Kate horrorizada.

-Tranquila, te ves mucho mejor que ella…

-¿El mismo vestido?-pregunté-¿Enserio?

-Estas cosas pasan, Rachel…

-¡Maldita sea!-exclamé.

-Tal vez lo mejor sería entrar de una vez- sugirió Finn.

Pero en ese momento, Denna se alejó de los fotógrafos y se dirigió a las puertas, en donde, su mirada se cruzó con la mía.

Me miró con incredulidad, y para mi desgracia, decidió acercarse.

Respiré profundo, y Finn me miró extrañado.

-¡Rachel!-gritó, dándome un fuerte abrazo.

Me pregunté si tenía intención de romperme los huesos.

-¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!-exclamó-¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Jay me invitó-respondí, sin poder creer como podía ser tan idiota.

-¡Oh, claro! ¡Lo olvidaba!

Miré a Kate y a Finn, y puse los ojos en blanco.

Los chicos sonrieron, tratando de no reírse.

-Bueno, veo que llevas un vestido igual al mío-dijo, un poco molesta-Ya veremos que te dice la prensa. A mí no han parado de halagarme.

Finn alzó una ceja, y puso su brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

-La prensa no necesita dar su opinión en si Rachel se ve bien o no- le dijo- Rachel se ve hermosa. Es la mujer más bella de aquí.

Denna soltó una risita, incómoda.

-Bueno, yo solo decía, porque, tú sabes, fui _Miss Nueva York_ hace unos años, y sé como posar para las cámaras, además, no lo vamos a negar, este vestido me favorece mucho.

-Claro, las curvas falsas- me susurró Kate al oído.

Solté una risita.

-Rachel, ¿qué te parece si nos tomamos una foto juntas?

-Yo…no lo sé, la verdad…

-¡Oh, vamos, será divertido!

Al verle la cara, supe que se trataba de otra de sus tonterías. ¿Acaso creía que tomándome una foto con ella me iba a bajar la autoestima por no lucir de la misma manera que ella con aquel vestido? Estaba loca. Finn había dicho que estaba hermosa, y yo le creía a él.

-No creo que sea buena idea…

-¡Por favor!

-¿Rachel?

Jay se acercó, y me miró impresionado.

-¡Aquí estoy!-exclamé.

Se acercó a saludarme, dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Me encanta que hayas venido!

Sonreí.

-Jay, ¿recuerdas a mi esposo?- pregunté- Finn…

-¡Por supuesto que sí!-le ofreció la mano- Es gusto que estén aquí.

-Pues, gracias por invitarnos- le dije.

Por un momento, Denna nos observó como tonta. Todos la habíamos ignorado.

-Estoy seguro de que disfrutarán la función-comentó Jay- Esta chica, Catherine, es buena, muy talentosa, aunque la verdad, te extrañamos…

-Yo también-le aseguré, con tristeza.

-Por cierto, ¿cómo vas con el embarazo?

Finn me miró con una gran sonrisa.

-Excelentemente bien- respondí-Estamos esperando una niña.

Jay se emocionó.

-¡Me parece maravilloso!-exclamó-Me imagino que la llamaras como una diva de Broadway.

Finn me miró asustado, y yo solté una carcajada.

-Lo pensaré…

-Bueno, chicos, ¿les parece si entramos?-preguntó-¡Oh, deberíamos tomarnos una foto juntos!

Miré a Jay realmente asustada.

-¡Me encantaría!-exclamó Denna.

-Ve, Rachel- me animó Finn- Todo estará bien.

Suspiré, y me reuní con Jay y Denna.

Conté exactamente hasta tres para que el flash me cegara.

-¡Genial!-exclamó Denna.

En ese momento, un montón de palabras altisonantes se pasaron por mi cabeza.

* * *

><p>Cuando comenzó la obra, Finn me tomó de la mano, y desde entonces, nunca me soltó.<p>

Mi suplente, Catherine, definitivamente era buena, estaba haciendo un muy buen trabajo, y juraría que estaba opacando a Denna, lo cual, desde luego, me alegró mucho. Supuse que así la opacaba yo cuando estábamos en el escenario.

A mitad de la obra, lloré, y ni siquiera supe si se debía a la historia, a las interpretaciones, a la nostalgia, o a mis propias hormonas.

Finn me dejó hundir el rostro en su pecho, y me sostuvo hasta el final del último acto.

Cuando todos los actores pasaron al frente, y Jay subió a decir unas palabras, sucedió algo inesperado.

Me llamó al escenario, y de pronto, todos los reflectores me apuntaron.

Finn me sonrió y me animó a ir con ellos.

-Rachel Hudson, es una de las actrices más talentosas que conozco-dijo Jay- Y en un momento fue nuestra protagonista, sin embargo, tuvo que dejar el proyecto por motivos personales.

Subí al escenario, y me reuní con todo el equipo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Quiero decirte, Rachel-continuó Jay, mirándome a los ojos- Que aunque no estés presente, seguirás siendo parte de nuestra familia.

Me acerqué a él, lo abracé, le agradecí, y al ver hacia el público, distinguí a Finn. Me miraba orgulloso. Aquella era la primera vez en la que me veía frente a un escenario de Broadway, aunque, en realidad, yo no estaba actuando.

Lo que igualmente me emocionó fue que…mi pequeña también estaba frente a un público, compartiendo aquel momento con su madre.

Hice una reverencia, y al poco tiempo, todo el equipo comenzó a abrazarme. Los flashes volvieron a aparecer, y esta vez solo me apuntaban a mí. No miré a Denna en ningún momento, pero…pude suponer que aquello no la tenía muy contenta. Y no me importó. Ese momento era solo mío.

* * *

><p>-Me encontré con Denna- les anuncié a las chicas, mientras caminábamos hacia la cafetería de Finn.<p>

-Lo sé, lo vi en el _New York Post_-dijo Mercedes-Sale tu foto con ella y Jay, y a ti te describen como "la Elphaba original".

Resoplé.

-¿Te diste cuenta que Denna usaba el mismo vestido que yo?

-¿Cómo?-Tina estaba sorprendida.

Mercedes asintió.

-Me di cuenta también que los senos de Denna cada vez son más falsos-comentó-¡No podía dejar de mirarlos!

Quinn pusó los ojos en blanco.

-Bueno, estás aquí, y estás viva, supongo que no fue tan malo después de todo, ¿o sí?

-En realidad…no-admití-Al principio, Denna trató de hacerme sentir mal, como siempre, pero Finn me defendió, luego Jay se apareció, y Denna no se salió con la suya.

-Sin mencionar además que subiste al escenario-dijo Tina- Leí el artículo completo en el periódico.

Sonreí.

-Eso sí fue una sorpresa.

-¡Te lo mereces!-dijo Mercedes-Y también Denna se merece saber que aunque tú no estás por el momento en el escenario, siempre serás mejor que ella.

-Bueno, eso es cierto-convine-Pero, de verdad, ya quiero olvidar el asunto…

Y entonces, escuchamos un ruido extraño.

Quinn parecía decepcionada.

-Lo siento- dijo- Es mi estomago. Tengo demasiada hambre. No he probado nada en todo el día.

-¿Y por qué no has comido?-le preguntó Mercedes.

-No tengo tiempo para comer-respondió, malhumorada-A duras penas pude arreglar esta reunión de cotilleo.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

Finalmente, llegamos a la cafetería, donde con suerte, Quinn comería algo, y entonces, vimos a Finn platicando justamente con Mike Chang.

Tina se quedó paralizada, y las chicas y yo nos miramos preocupadas, no muy seguras de que hacer.

-Creo que deberíamos escapar…-dijo Tina.

-¡Rach!-Finn se dio cuenta de que estábamos cerca, y me gritó.

Sonreí con culpabilidad, y las chicas no tuvieron más remedio que entrar conmigo.

Me acerqué a Finn y lo besé.

-Hola, Mike…

-Hola, Rachel.

Quinn y Mercedes jalaron a Tina, pues no se dignaba a entrar a la cafetería. Al final, tuvo que hacerlo, sin embargo, no despegó sus ojos del piso.

-Hola, Finn…

-¡Tina!

Mike se acercó a ella, e hizo que alzara la vista.

Cuando los ojos de ambos se cruzaron, Tina se echó a llorar sin poder evitarlo.

-He tratado de llamarte-comenzó él- Lo siento mucho, Tina. En ese momento…no pensé, no sé qué fue lo que pasó, pero…mi intención no era lastimarte, y de verdad lamento haberte ocasionado problemas.

Finn puso una mano sobre mi hombro, y nos miramos sin saber que esperar. Quinn y Mercedes se veían nerviosas.

-Mike, yo…no sé qué decirte…

-Sé que no te gustará que te mencione esto, pero…con ese beso volví a sentir muchas cosas, Tina. No he dejado de pensar en ti desde entonces…

-Por favor, no sigas- le pidió ella.

-Lo siento, Tina- repitió Mike- Pero…no puedo evitarlo.

-Mike…

Entonces, Mercedes decidió intervenir un poco.

-Escucha, Mike, ella es frágil, y es mi mejor amiga, así que te sugiero que te alejes…

-Pero…

-Por favor, Mike-le pidió Tina-Solo…déjame…

Mike la miró con tristeza, y volteó para despedirse de Finn.

-Nos vemos luego, amigo…

-Que…te vaya bien.

Y se alejó, derrotado.

* * *

><p>-Bueno, supongo que ya es definitivo-comenzó Mercedes-Debemos despejarnos…<p>

-¿Qué tienes en mente?-le pregunté.

-Es obvio- dijo- El Mirage. ¡Iremos todas!

-Vayan ustedes-dijo Tina- Yo no me siento bien…

-Por eso mismo deberíamos ir- comentó Quinn-¡La pasaremos increíble!

Tina lo pensó por un momento.

-Vale, pero si alguien empieza con los toqueteos en la pista de baile me largaré.

-Al menos piensas bailar- Mercedes sonrió-¡Bien por ti!

-Yo iré si prometen no dejarme sola solo porque estoy embarazada-dije.

-Mientras no estés fastidiándome yo no tengo problema-aceptó Quinn.

Le mandé una mirada envenenada.

* * *

><p>Mercedes, Tina, y yo llegamos al club, y nos quedamos en la entrada por unos minutos. Quinn aún no llegaba, y habíamos decidido esperarla.<p>

Mercedes estaba desesperada.

-Si no llega ahora mismo te juro que…

Y de pronto, Quinn llegó caminando como una modelo en plena pasarela. Llevaba unos _jeans_ que decididamente se le veían muy bien. Sentí una ligera envidia.

-Hola…

-¡Te ves increíble!

Quinn sonrió.

-Estaba usando estos a los veintitantos, y siete años después, ¡me vuelven a entrar! ¡Valió la pena guardarlos!

-Te quedan muy bien-observé.

-Ahora no pienso quitármelos-dijo-Me van a la perfección.

-Mientras que a ti te vuelven a quedar tus pantalones, a mi me comienzan a apretar-confesé.

-Un día de estos tenemos que ir de compras-me recordó Mercedes.

-No cuenten conmigo para eso-intervino Quinn- Estoy teniendo un buen momento con mis _jeans._

-Bueno, ¿les parece si entramos?-pidió Tina-Necesito un trago…

* * *

><p>Y una vez dentro…<p>

Quinn estaba algo ansiosa, y no dejaba de moverse.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Buscaré el servicio…

Se puso de pie, y Mercedes la observó soltando una carcajada mientras se alejaba.

-Supongo que quieres verte el trasero en el espejo con esos _jeans_...

Quinn se volteó, con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué no?

-¿Si se dan cuenta de que el milagro de los pantalones solo se trata de una idea, cierto? No es precisamente por que den buena forma…-comenté.

-No le revientes la burbuja-dijo Mercedes- Se está divirtiendo.

Entonces miramos a Tina, que nos contemplaba con tristeza.

-¿Qué sucede?-le pregunté, preocupada.

-¿Por qué tuve que toparme con Mike?-se quejó.

-Oh, dale un trago a tu margarita- dijo Mercedes.

Tina la obedeció.

-Pero enserio… ¿por qué solo a mí me pasan las desgracias?

-No solo a ti, linda, recuerda lo que le sucedió a Quinn hace poco…

-Trago-le dijo Mercedes.

Tina dio otro trago.

-Todo hubiera sido mejor si no lo hubiera visto… ¿cómo enfrentaré a Artie?

-Trago.

Y volvió a tomar.

-¡Detente!-le dije, y miré a Mercedes con exasperación- ¡Vas a hacer que se emborrache!

-¿Y?

Puse los ojos en blanco.

Para eso, Quinn venía regresando del sanitario, y justo cuando volvió a tomar asiento, Mercedes miró hacia la dirección de donde venía, y se quedó petrificada.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó Quinn.

-Él…-contestó Mercedes, señalando a un chico atractivo en la barra, que estaba conversando con otro chico- Él es el hombre de quién les hablo…

Todas lo miramos, y quedamos impresionadas.

Pues sí, era atractivo. Tenía una bella sonrisa. Y estaba platicando con otro chico, que de pronto se acercó aún más a él, y lo tomó de la mano.

Mercedes tragó saliva, y Quinn la miró divertida.

El chico se percató de que Mercedes estaba a pocas mesas de él, y la saludó a lo lejos.

Mercedes le respondió al saludo un poco turbada.

-Bueno, eso comprueba que mi teoría era cierta- dijo Quinn.

Tina le ofreció su margarita a Mercedes.

-¿Trago?

* * *

><p>-Realmente es un milagro que aquel vestido me entrara…-comenté- De hecho, es un milagro que aún tenga un par de vestidos más que aún me queden. De ahora en adelante, me temo que solo usaré ropa de maternidad. Cuando menos lo espere, cumpliré cuatro meses.<p>

-El tema de la ropa sí es algo inquietante-dijo Quinn-Yo tuve algunos problemas durante años, pero hoy, finalmente, he podido volver a usar estos pantalones estrechos. Estoy tan feliz que creo que lo celebraré volviendo a comer como si no hubiera un mañana…

Y justo cuando probaba una de las entradas que habíamos pedido al centro, Quinn dejó de sonreír, y soltó su tenedor.

-Olviden todo lo que dije-comentó- Acabo de dar el botonazo.

Comencé a reírme sin poder parar, y milagrosamente, Tina se me unió.

Quinn se encogió de hombros, sabiendo que no podía hacer nada.

* * *

><p>Mientras contemplábamos a una pareja disfrutando del karaoke, y yo aprovechaba para cerrar los ojos por unos segundos, Mercedes suspiró, y decidió olvidar aquel incidente con su amigo, a quién había creído poder conquistar.<p>

-Oh, bueno…supongo que ya he terminado con los chicos.

Tina la miró asustada.

-¿Te vas a cambiar de bando?- le preguntó.

-He dicho que he terminado con los chicos por hoy, espero que mañana tenga más suerte…

Quinn se echó a reír, y miró a Mercedes con compasión.

-No te preocupes- le dijo- Yo estaba tan contenta de que mis _jeans _me volvieran a entrar, y después me saltó un botón. Tal y como saltó tu ilusión por ese chico atractivo.

-Supongo que tienes razón…

-¡Rachel!

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunté.

-¿Acaso te estás quedando dormida en el club?-preguntó Mercedes.

-¿Qué?- estaba un poco somnolienta.

-Ya la hemos perdido-dijo Quinn- Es mejor si la llevamos a casa…

* * *

><p>Una semana después, en un domingo, para ser exacta, Finn y yo paseamos por la ciudad, y por primera vez, desde que yo lo recordaba, me pidió que nos detuviéramos a hacer compras.<p>

No teníamos pensado buscar algo en especial, simplemente, estábamos disfrutando, cuando entramos a Barney´s, y llegamos a la sección de bebés.

Ahí vi todo un universo de diseños para recién nacidos, y no pude evitar emocionarme cuando descubrí unas pequeñas zapatillas rosas, que parecían de ballet.

Finn las observó, y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¿Qué dices?-me preguntó-¿Te gustaría que fueran la primera compra de la bebé?

-¡Me encantaría!

-Solo que…tienes que prometerme que la enseñarás a bailar tan bien como tú…

Me eché a reír, y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Te lo prometo…

-Amaría que fuera una artista como tú, Rach…-me dijo al oído.

-¿Solo como yo?-le pregunté- ¿Qué hay de ti?

-Mmm…de eso hace muchos años…

-Aún no ha cambiado nada-dije- Estoy segura de que tu talento sigue intacto, y sé que nuestra pequeña lo heredará.

Finn puso su brazo alrededor de mi cuello, y juntos fuimos a pagar el primer par de zapatillas de nuestra bebé.

En lo único que pude pensar aquel día, fue en el momento en el que ella las estrenaría por primera vez.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Bueno, todo esto resultó porque en otra de mis historias, el bebé Finchel fue un niño, y ahora decidí que sería una niña. La idea de los gemelos me parece muy buena, de verdad, y creanme, no l me desprenderé de ella. Me gusta. Ya veremos que se viene próximamente xD Pero claro, si les gusta la idea de una niña, puedo estar tranquila :D ¡Espero saber que les pareció!<strong>

**En el próximo capítulo, Finn le hace una propuesta muy importante a Rachel que tal vez cambie un poco las cosas. Solo está en ella aceptarla...**

**¡Gracias por leer, y ya saben, si les gustó, me alegrarían sus reviews! :) Nos seguimos leyendo...**


	32. Cuando Un Hombre Ama A Una Mujer

**¡Holaaaaa lectores! Bueno, por el título, sí, deben saber que este capítulo es completamente Finchel. Y no, no tiene nada que ver con la película y la canción del mismo nombre, o eso creo. ¿Qué les pareció _The First Time_? Mientras vayan leyendo, se darán cuenta de lo que hizo en mí, jaja, me dio mucha inspiración para escribir esto, lo cual, les advierto, es demasiado empalagoso, así que si no les gusta mucho lo cursi, tal vez lo mejor será que no lo lean, jajaja. Es tan cursi que es hasta vergonzoso o_O pero aun así espero que les guste :) ¡Gracias por sus reviews! No cabe duda de que cada vez que los leo me alegro más, jaja. Gracias por sus palabras, y por hacerme continuar con la historia siempre que tengo tiempo. Ahora sí, los dejo leer, y espero que no les afecte tanto romanticismo xD...¡Disfruten!**

**Aviso: La serie Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de FOX, Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuck, e Ian Brennan. Yo solo los uso para entretenerme escribiendo :)**

* * *

><p>-No sé sí lo vieron, chicas, pero anoche dieron <em>The Way We Were <em>por televisión-comenté- ¡No pude evitar llorar en la última escena!

-¡Es imposible no llorar!-dijo Tina-Yo llegué a verla justo cuando acababa…

-Lloré tanto que asusté a Finn-confesé- Al final, verlo tan sobresaltado hizo que me calmara un poco, y entonces me dio un ataque de risa.

-Yo también la vi- admitió Quinn- Y…también lloré, pero, por fortuna, no pasé ninguna vergüenza. Dejé a Noah afuera de la habitación para poder verla en paz. Estaba demasiado intrigada. Y después el llanto de niñita me delató. Noah creyó que fue porque se me había cortado el internet de nuevo.

Me eché a reír.

-Pues yo no la vi- dijo Mercedes…

-Pero, ¿qué es lo que eres?-le preguntó Quinn-¿Un alien? ¿Cómo es que no viste _The Way We Were_?

-¡No, no soy eso!-exclamó ella- La hubiera visto si estuviera en casa, pero…

-Oh, de acuerdo, creo que ya sabemos lo que sigue…-dijo Tina.

Sonreí, y comencé a cantar…

_-Memories, like the corners of my m__ind…_

Tina y Quinn se emocionaron.

_-__Misty water-colored memories, of the way we were…_

-¿No se van a poner a cantar toda la canción, o sí?-preguntó Mercedes- Van a provocar que me deprima…

-¿Estás enamorada?-le preguntó Tina, sorprendida.

-¿Por qué siempre tienen que suponer eso?-quiso saber- A lo que me refiero es que…es muy temprano para comenzar con esas tragedias.

-Por eso hay cosas más optimistas, el amor no es para estar deprimida-comenté- Cuando acompañé a Quinn a la librería, me puse a leer un libro de cartas de amor. La que más recuerdo es la de Beethoven, en la que le escribía a su amada con la esperanza de que se vieran pronto…

-Eso fue hace mucho- dijo Mercedes- Las cosas ya han cambiado desde entonces…

-El amor sigue siendo el mismo- le recordé.-Es un sentimiento que nunca cambia…

-No entiendo por qué solo en esas épocas había hombres así- se quejó- En este siglo son todo lo contrario.

-Eso no es cierto- le dijo Tina.

-Oh, por favor, estamos en el siglo XXI. Ya nadie desayuna con diamantes ni espera a que el príncipe azul llegue a ponerle su zapatilla de cristal. Si quieres tener estilo, y un buen chico, debes de conseguirlo por ti misma.

-En cierto punto, tienes razón, querida feminista- le dijo Quinn- Pero...si todo lo hacemos nosotras, desterraríamos por completo a los pocos Romeos que quedan por aquí. Ya sabes, cuando un hombre te llena de detalles y te dice cosas lindas, se considera romántico. Cuando las mujeres lo hacemos, se considera desesperado, y esto lo digo por experiencia.

Mercedes, Tina, y yo, nos quedamos estupefactas.

-¿Acaso tú…has hecho algo por amor?

Quinn asintió sin ningún inconveniente.

-Yo misma le propuse a Noah que se casara conmigo.

Ahora, definitivamente estábamos impactadas. ¿Quinn había pedido…matrimonio?

Mi amiga suspiró.

-Sí, lo hice una vez-admitió-Le dije que a pesar de todo, ya no lo quería perder. Por eso se me ocurrió proponérselo, pero después dijo que esa no era la manera correcta de hacerlo, y entonces dejé que él me lo preguntara.

Todas la miramos sorprendidas, extasiadas. En mi caso, estaba a punto de lagrimear.

Quinn me miró decepcionada.

-De acuerdo, esto es exactamente lo que no quiero, ¡nada de lágrimas!

-Pero…-comenzó Tina- Dios mío, Quinn… ¿tú hiciste eso?

-¡Eso es tan hermoso!-exclamé.

-No lo puedo creer-Mercedes estaba a punto de lagrimear, al igual que yo.

Quinn no pudo hacer más que contemplarnos con fastidio.

-Ya ha sido suficiente-dijo- Me están asustando. ¡Me voy!

Se paró de la mesa, tomó sus cosas, y dejó su cuenta.

Después se volvió, aún desconcertada.

-Mercedes, esperaba que tú reaccionaras diferente…

Y se fue, totalmente malhumorada.

-Esa chica tiene serios problemas- dijo Mercedes, después de un momento de silencio- Ni si quiera yo tengo tantos complejos en cuanto a las cosas sentimentales…

* * *

><p>Mientras caminaba por Madison, tuve que detenerme para dar paso al tráfico, y al mirar a mi alrededor, algo me llamó la atención.<p>

Había tanto amor en el aire, que era imposible no darse cuenta.

Lo primero que vi fue a una pareja de ancianos que se detuvo junto a mí. La esposa se sostenía del brazo de su marido, y en el momento que el semáforo dio indicación de que podíamos caminar, éste le ayudó a ella a cruzar la calle.

Al dar la vuelta a la esquina, vi a dos adolescentes reencontrándose, inmediatamente tomándose de la mano para después besarse. Me pareció una imagen muy tierna y me recordó a todo lo vivido en McKinley. Con Finn.

Caminando un poco más, pasé por una cafetería, y en una de las mesas que se encontraban afuera del local, dos niños, de unos doce años, cuando mucho, que se miraban con una sonrisa. La niña se sonrojaba, y él, finalmente la sorprendió entregándole una rosa.

Había tantos tipos de parejas, y todas parecían sentir lo mismo, no importaba la edad, la situación…

Lo que más admiré, sin embargo, era aquel gran afecto que los hombres sentían por sus mujeres. Solo de recordarlo me estremecía.

Había tantos héroes románticos-la mayoría de ellos encontrados en la literatura- salidos de siglos atrás que habían dado hasta su vida por su amada, y, reflexionando lo que había comentado con las chicas, me parecía imposible creer que en este tiempo, y sobre todo, en la vida real, ya no hubiera hombres como ellos.

* * *

><p>Al llegar a casa, encendí mi computadora, y busqué, casi como una desesperada, cartas, poemas, y pensamientos de amor de hombres de todas las épocas. El sentimiento era el mismo. Todas esas palabras describían a las mujeres como lo más cercano al paraíso, y así continuaba la historia, de generación en generación…<p>

Finn llegó temprano, y al encontrarme muy entretenida, me dirigió su hermosa sonrisa torcida y se acostó a un lado mío.

-¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo, jovencita?-preguntó, besando mi hombro.

-Leo-respondí, con una sonrisa.-Cosas románticas, no creo que te interese…

Finn alzó una ceja.

-¿Porqué no habría de interesarme?-preguntó-Yo también estoy enamorado, y yo también puedo expresar muchas cosas…

Decidí seguir con mi juego, aunque por dentro, una parte de mí se estaba derritiendo.

-Claro- repliqué-¿Alguna vez me has escrito una canción, por lo menos?

-Por supuesto, amor- respondió, desconcertado- _Pretending._

Asentí.

-Era hermosa, y la escribiste hace muchos, muchos años.

Finn sonrió.

-Lo sé. Desearía poder escribirte otra de nuevo, pero temo que he perdido el talento y la capacidad.

-Yo no lo creo así- lo contradije- Aún no has perdido tus sentimientos, ¿o sí?

Finn soltó una risita, me apretó contra él, y me besó el cabello.

-¿Me escribirías al menos un poema?-pregunté.

Finn me miró consternado.

-Bueno, no se me da muy bien combinar las palabras, pero…supongo que podría intentarlo.

Solté una carcajada, y Finn volvió a acercarme a él.

-¿Qué puedo decirte, nena? No es mi estilo…

-Aún así te quiero- le di un beso en la mejilla.

Finn bajó la vista por un momento, y después volvió a mirarme con un brillo especial en los ojos.

-Tú me haces muy feliz- comentó, de un modo juguetón.

* * *

><p>Cuando un espectáculo es bueno, se corre la voz, y en una tarde de ocio, Quinn nos invitó a su casa para compartir con nosotras su nueva obsesión: TiVo.<p>

Había sido un regalo de Noah para reanimarla después de su accidente. Resultó que los panecillos no habían sido lo suficiente para ella.

Quinn encendió la televisión, y puso una especie de telenovela francesa, la cual la tenía enganchada desde hace unas semanas.

-Resulta que el protagonista recorre Francia para comprar antigüedades y venderlas a precios más baratos. Una de sus clientas, Colette, se vuelve cercana a él, y ambos se enamoran, pero hay un hombre de por medio que la acosa, y después a él lo persigue la policía por, supuestamente, ser un comerciante ilegal, es todo un drama- nos explicó Quinn- En este capítulo, lo harán por primera vez antes de que él huya a España…

-Me suena algo conocida esta historia…-comentó Tina.

-Sí, sé a lo que te refieres… ¡pero está increíble!-exclamó Quinn.

-¡Guarden silencio!-pidió Mercedes, tomando de las palomitas que yo estaba sosteniendo-¡Ya se le va a subir!

La miré con desagrado, pero al poco tiempo volví a concentrarme en la televisión. No hacía falta mencionar que la escena de sexo era demasiado explícita. Las chicas y yo nos quedamos pasmadas mirándola.

-Así no lo va a extrañar mucho…-dijo Mercedes-¡No se le ha bajado!

-¡Shhh!

Y en ese momento, todas movimos la cabeza para el mismo lado en el que los protagonistas se posicionaban.

-¡Palomitas!-pidió Mercedes.

Se las entregué sin poder despegar mis ojos de la pantalla. De hecho, ninguna de nosotras podía hacerlo.

-Disculpa, Quinn, ¿es esto una telenovela o una cinta pornográfica?-quiso saber Tina.

-Admito que no tenía idea de la intensidad de estas escenas-dijo ella- Es la primera vez que lo hacen…

-Y vaya que lo hacen bien- comentó Mercedes.

Le di un codazo, meneé la cabeza, y me dirigí al baño.

-¿Qué pasa, Rachel?-preguntó Quinn.

-Si hubiera sabido que venía a ver porno, al menos me hubiera preparado mentalmente…

-Oh, por favor, ya está por acabarse…

-¿Tan pronto?-Mercedes estaba sorprendida.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?-inquirió Tina.

Quinn puso los ojos en blanco.

-Creo que mejor vemos otra cosa- decidió- Ya me están cansando, y además, este programa prefiero verlo sola sin que nadie me moleste…

-¡Pero si todo estaba bien!-protestó Mercedes.

Quinn detuvo el programa cuando los amantes estaban en pleno clímax, y regresó al menú.

-Podemos ver _Romeo y Julieta_- sugirió- Últimamente, es mi placer culpable.

Las chicas y yo la miramos, completamente aliviadas por aquella confesión.

-¡Genial!-exclamó Mercedes-¡No la hemos perdido del todo!

Quinn la miró como si estuviera loca.

Y mientras veíamos la obra, no pude más que decepcionarme un poco. Al principio, Romeo estaba enamorado de Rosaline, y se olvida completamente de ella apenas conoce a Julieta. Cierto, ella no le correspondía, pero… ¿cómo lo había superado tan rápido? Tal vez no estaba realmente enamorado de ella. Con solo ver a Julieta, su mundo cambió…

-Patético- comentó Mercedes-¿Qué pasó con lo de que no habría otra mujer más hermosa? Es un inmaduro…

Tina soltó una carcajada.

-Puede que…solo le atrajera su belleza…

-Claro, como a todos- dijo Mercedes-Eso sí es algo que no ha cambiado con el paso del tiempo…

-Si hay hombres que aman de verdad-dije- Romeo era uno de ellos, pero…en una situación diferente, y sobre todo, en un tiempo diferente…

-¿Y sigues creyendo que existen hombres así?

-¿Por qué no?

Mercedes dio un largo suspiro.

-Ya ni siquiera sé que pensar- admitió- El amor… ¿qué significa? ¿Acaso es un contrato? ¿Es la obligación y necesidad de pensar en alguien más que no seas tú? ¿Es compartir una vida con alguien? ¿Dejar todo por esa persona?

-No- respondió, Quinn, con fastidio- Eso es el matrimonio.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Yo tampoco sé lo que es a estas alturas-dijo Tina- Se supone que me casé con el amor de mi vida, ¿por qué habría de confundirme?

Todas la miramos preocupadas. Por la tristeza que veía en sus ojos, supe que las cosas estaban cambiando…

* * *

><p>Dos días después, me encontré caminando por mi propio departamento. Me había vestido para salir, pero…ni siquiera abrí la puerta.<p>

Estaba sola. De nuevo.

Y por un momento, me pareció muy triste.

En pleno atardecer, me sentí vacía.

Tan sola, triste, y vacía como las hojas marchitas del otoño que caían de los árboles, y podía contemplar desde mi ventana.

No había tomado mi siesta, no podía dormir. Sentía una angustia que me oprimía el pecho y no me explicaba el motivo.

Todo lo veía de un color azul, y estar recostada en mi cama, acariciando mi vientre me había puesto demasiado sentimental.

Pero no dejé escapar ninguna lágrima.

Corrí a mi enorme armario, y repasé toda mi ropa, mis zapatos, siempre había algo que me llamaba la atención, pero al poco tiempo…caí.

Sentada en el suelo, no pude contenerme. Tenía ganas de llorar, quería hacerlo…y no sabía por qué. Mi mente no podía formar una idea clara.

Dejé que las lágrimas me empaparan el rostro por lo que habían parecido ser unos minutos, los cuales en realidad habían sido horas, ya que Finn llegó, y me encontró recargada sobre la pared. Corrió hacia mí, y lo primero que hizo fue abrazarme. Me apretó fuertemente contra él, y a pesar de mi inexplicable tristeza, una sensación de paz recorrió mi ser. En ese instante lo amé más que nunca…

Me tranquilicé un poco, y Finn comenzó a besarme en el cabello, en la mejilla, en los labios…

Por un momento, lo único que pude percibir fue amor. Ese amor tan ridículo, real, necesario para vivir. Y Finn estaba ahí para compartirlo conmigo. Había llegado en el momento adecuado.

* * *

><p>Ambos nos quedamos en el armario por lo que pareció ser una eternidad.<p>

Él tenía su brazo a mi alrededor, y al verlo, y sentirlo, era más que obvio, ya no estaba sola.

Los dos nos perdimos en nuestros propios pensamientos sin apartar nuestros ojos el uno del otro.

-Este armario es cómodo-dije- Me siento mejor…

Finn sonrió.

-Eso es porque he llegado yo, Rach…

-No sé qué me pasa- admití- Te tengo a ti, nuestra pequeña está conmigo en todo momento, y de pronto…me pongo a llorar.

-Supongo que es el cambio en la estación...nos podemos poner algo melancólicos…

-Unos cuantos meses, y otro año se va…-comenté-Y comenzaremos recibiendo…esta vida que creamos juntos. Empezaremos otra etapa…

Finn me miró con ternura, y me besó en la frente.

-Y hablando de comenzar nuevas etapas…

Finn tomó mi mano, y me hizo mirarlo a los ojos…

-Rachel Hudson…amor de mi vida-le sonreí con ternura al escuchar aquello-¿Volverías a casarte conmigo?

Mi sonrisa se hizo más grande cuando me lo preguntó, y asentí con el mismo amor- si no es que todavía más- que lo había hecho cuando me lo pidió por primera vez en Times Square dos años atrás.

Después de darle el sí, lo abracé fuertemente, y él aprovechó para cargarme, y llevarme de nuevo a la habitación.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, apenas se enteraron de la noticia, Quinn y Tina me llevaron al departamento de Mercedes, y así las tres me arreglaron para mi tarde especial con Finn.<p>

Habíamos decidido renovar nuestros votos, pero de una manera más íntima, solo seríamos él y yo. Sería como un encuentro furtivo, algo que presenciaríamos solo nosotros dos.

Me puse un vestido de lino color beige, muy largo, que además, era cómodo y casual, nada extravagante.

Las chicas decidieron soltarme el pelo, que ya lo tenía algo largo, y me maquillaron.

Para los zapatos, recurrí a unas balerinas muy sencillas, y finalmente, me vi en el espejo.

-Te ves como una hippie- comentó Quinn.

-Te ves como una damisela en apuros del siglo XIV a la medianoche-observó Mercedes.

-Te ves como una futura mamá muy bella-dijo Tina-El embarazo te sienta muy bien, Rachel, creo que Finn se quedará embobado al verte.

-¿No es demasiado, cierto?-pregunté, preocupada.

-¡Claro que no!- contestó Mercedes- Lo más sencillo es lo mejor, y el día de hoy, con este atuendo, irradias una luz encantadora.

Me sonrojé un poco.

-Gracias, chicas, son las mejores amigas que alguien pudiera tener…

Todas me acorralaron en un abrazo de grupo, y después, me miraron emocionadas.

-Bueno, ahora llamaré a un taxi para que venga por ti- dijo Mercedes- No queremos que Finn esté esperándote toda la tarde…

Sonreí, y mientras mi amiga marcaba a un número en su teléfono, tomé una de sus manos.

-Nunca pierdas la esperanza- le dije.

Al principio, Mercedes reaccionó desconcertada, igual que Quinn, y Tina, pero cuando volví a hablar, todas me miraron con admiración.

-Tienes que creer-continué- Hay un buen hombre por ahí que está esperando para conocerte, y cuando lo haga, te va a querer más que a su vida. Yo lo conseguí, y tú también lo harás.

Mercedes me abrazó, y al separarnos, hasta Quinn parecía conmovida.

-¿Saben algo?...-comenzó- Tal vez, en algún momento, tuve un alma gemela, pero si la perdí, otra llegará pronto, como los taxis.

Reí debido al comentario.

-Y hablando de taxis…

-¡Oh, cierto, tengo que pedirte uno!

* * *

><p>El taxi llegó, y antes de subir, Tina me entregó un pequeño y sencillo ramo de flores.<p>

Las chicas se despidieron de mí, me desearon suerte, y finalmente me dirigí a Central Park.

Al entrar, totalmente ansiosa, miré hacia mí alrededor. A esas horas, no había tanta gente, y realmente me pareció extraño, pero no tuve tiempo de entretenerme tanto contando a cada uno de los que se encontraban ahí porque a lo lejos visualicé nuestro árbol. El árbol que Finn y yo habíamos decidido adoptar. Cada vez me parecía más hermoso, y al ver a mi esposo sentado debajo de él, corrí sin reparar en nada ni en nadie más.

Con una sonrisa, caminé hacia él, sosteniendo mi ramo de flores, y de nuevo me sentí caminando hacia el altar.

En el momento en el que nuestros ojos se encontraron, nos olvidamos de todo, hasta en el lugar en el que estábamos.

Cuando llegué al árbol, Finn tomó mi mano, y ambos nos arrodillamos, dándonos la cara.

-Estás hermosa, Rach…

Bajé la vista, sonrojándome.

-Gracias, Finn…

-¿Recuerdas cuando hablamos de las cartas y las canciones?

Asentí.

-Antes de renovar nuestros votos…quiero entregarte algo…

De su bolsillo, sacó lo que parecía ser una carta, y me la entregó.

-Te escribí esto…-comenzó-Bueno, en realidad, lo escribí para mí, es algo que quería decirte…

Le regresé la carta.

-Entonces… ¿quieres leerla?

-Puedes quedártela- me dijo- Yo ya sé lo que quiero decir…

Sonreí.

-Está bien…

Finn miró a lo más alto del árbol, y aún sonriendo, respiró profundamente…

-¿Sabes?-comenzó-No hay otra sonrisa que ame más que la de mi esposa. Ya he contado todos los tipos de sonrisas que posee, los cuales son más de cien. Y todas ellas me encantan. Es lo que más amo mirar, y lo sé, algunas veces me faltan las palabras, pero entonces lo único que recuerdo es que la amaré para siempre, y por el momento, puedo tranquilizarme. En la mañana, cuando despierto, me enorgullece decir que el sol no es el que me ilumina. Es su rostro. Su hermoso rostro. Esa mujer es el amor de mi vida, es la razón de mi existencia, mi…todo. Ella lo es todo. La amo más de lo que las palabras pueden expresar, y más de lo que los ruiseñores pueden cantar. La amo, y, maldita sea, soy extremadamente afortunado de que ella se haya cruzado en mi camino, porque, honestamente, no sé qué sería de mi vida si no la tuviera a mi lado…

Para cuando Finn termino de decirme todo lo que sentía, yo ya tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Quise derribarlo de un abrazo y besarlo hasta quedarme sin aliento, pero…estábamos en un lugar público, y además, íbamos a comenzar con nuestra ceremonia.

-Te amo…-murmuré.

Finn besó mi mano, y tomó una flor para colocarla en mi cabello.

Estaba a punto de llorar, y mi corazón comenzó a derretirse cuando sacó dos anillos y los dejó en medio de ambos sobre la manta en la que estábamos tendidos.

Tomó uno de ellos, y con su enorme y perfecta sonrisa, sostuvo mis dos manos…

-Con este anillo, yo…Finn Hudson, prometo amarte el resto de mi vida, prometo estar ahí siempre que te sientas sola, o triste…o te encuentres perdida, ahí voy a estar para ayudarte a seguir con el camino que escojas…

Asentí, ya sin poder contener el llanto.

-Rachel, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, pero nunca me cansaré de hacerlo…eres la mujer de mi vida, y todos los días, te lo aseguro, agradezco haberte elegido a ti para siempre, porque fue la decisión correcta, probablemente la mejor que he tomado en mi vida…te amo.

Sonreí, y dejé que me pusiera el anillo.

Después tomé el suyo, y apreté sus manos con fuerza.

-Con este anillo, yo, Rachel Hudson, me entrego a ti eternamente, del mismo modo en que te lo prometí hace ya casi dos años, y te juro que te voy a cuidar todos los días de mi vida, y nunca dejaré de amarte. Todo lo que haga, lo voy a hacer por ti, y…trataré de mejorar, porque…tengo que admitir que aún sigo cometiendo errores, y lo que más amo de ti, es que me quieres así como soy, desde hace muchos años. Gracias por elegirme porque…yo te elegí desde el primer día, y de ahora en adelante, lo que nos dijimos en el altar aquel día de abril quedará sellado en lo más profundo de nuestro corazón. Eres mi vida, Finn, y con la bendición que tenemos en camino, me comprometo a no defraudarte nunca más-hice una pausa- Esta mujer que está aquí te amará toda su vida sin importar lo que suceda…

Y entonces le puse su anillo, deslizándolo suavemente sobre su dedo.

Nuevamente, Finn besó la mano en la que me había colocado mi anillo, y entonces sí pude aventarme en sus brazos. La sensación había sido perfecta.

* * *

><p>Unos minutos después, Finn y yo estábamos recostados debajo del árbol. Nos habíamos quedado contemplando la hermosa flora del parque, y la paz que se sentía nos había impedido movernos. Todo estaba bien, no había ningún problema, ninguna preocupación, nada. Solo un momento hermoso.<p>

-Con la carta supiste defenderte-le dije, divertida, mientras tenía recargada la cabeza en su pecho y ambos mirábamos hacia el cielo- aunque…ahora que lo pienso, has hecho muchas cosas más por mi…

Finn me miró desconcertado…

-Bueno, pues, para empezar, siempre creíste en mí, desde un principio, no importaba si yo arruinaba las cosas, siempre estuviste ahí cuando nadie más lo hizo. También…estuviste ahí cuando me rompieron el corazón en una ocasión. Estuviste ahí cuando cometí un error y decepcioné a nuestro grupo. Me hiciste ver todo lo que hice mal, y me ayudaste a corregirlo. Fuiste el primero y el único que me pudo haber dicho un "te amo", y en realidad sentirlo. Has sido el único que me ha hecho feliz, el que me ha hecho sentir bella con solo decirlo, el único que se preocupó por mi incluso aunque te lastimé, el que renunció a un primer lugar en las Nacionales del undécimo año solo para poder besarme una vez más, que hizo hasta lo imposible para pasar su último año conmigo, que me apoyó en cada momento de mi desarrollo artístico, que esperó hasta que…yo estuviera lista, y que confió en mí para ayudarlo a encontrar nuevos sueños, quien me dio la primera mejor experiencia de mi vida, y que aún sigue haciéndolo con el mismo amor y cuidado de siempre…

-Rachel, no puedo creer que recuerdes todo eso…-me interrumpió, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

-Y aún no termino- le dije- Porque cuando me reencontré contigo, no solo supe que mi vida tenía sentido de nuevo, sino que…esta vez sería enserio. Si aún no puedes creer lo bueno que eres, entonces tendría que recordarte todos los lugares a los que me acompañaste, todas las experiencias que me diste, todo el apoyo, el amor, incluso este árbol que está junto a nosotros- lo señalé- , aquella propuesta en medio de Times Square, todas las sorpresas que me has dado, incluida esta, todas las vergüenzas que has pasado por mí-solté una carcajada-, hasta el soportar mi personalidad, ayudarme en todo lo que necesito, y claro, no puedo olvidar el hecho de que me elegiste para ser la madre de tu hija, y una de tus locuras recientemente fue ir a buscarme a París…

Finn me miró con ternura, y yo suspiré, feliz…

-Y la lista sigue y sigue-continué-Y mientras tú sigas siendo el mismo, aumentará.

Finn sonrió, y besó mi cabello.

-En ese caso, nunca cambiaré.

Reí con él, y puse mi mano sobre su pecho.

-Bueno, ahora creo que deberíamos irnos- dijo, poniéndose de pie- Las sorpresas no acaban aquí…

Me tapé la cara con las manos, para ocultar mi rostro sonrojado.

-¿Ves lo que te digo?-le pregunté- Cada vez sales con más y más cosas…

-No puedo evitarlo, nena- dijo, en tono de broma- Lo único que no puedo prometerte es estar entre los hombres románticos más famosos de la historia.

-Pues por cómo vas…no dudo de que en algún momento te agreguen a la lista…

Finn soltó una carcajada, y me ofreció su mano para ayudarme a pararme. Cuando lo hice, lo tomé del brazo.

-¿Y ahora?

-Vamos a casa…

* * *

><p>Finn me tapó los ojos cuando llegamos al departamento, y con cuidado me guió hasta nuestra habitación. Abrió la puerta, y entonces, me quitó la venda de los ojos, y quedé maravillada con lo que vi.<p>

Había convertido la habitación en un paraíso.

Había velas encendidas por todas partes, listones blancos colgando desde el techo, y en la cama había pétalos de orquídeas esparcidos.

-¿Dejaste encendidas estas velas mientras estábamos fuera de la casa?-pregunté, impactada.

Finn no pudo evitar reírse al escucharme.

-¿Así es como reaccionas ante esto?

-Lo siento- sonreí- Pero, por favor, dime que no…

-No te preocupes- me interrumpió- Yo no las encendí…

-¿Qué?

Sin responderme, me tomó por la cintura, y se acercó a la mesa de noche, en donde estaba depositado el control del reproductor.

Oprimió un botón, y la música comenzó a sonar…

-¿Me concedes esta pieza?

Me eché a reír, y asentí con la cabeza.

Al poco tiempo, comenzamos a movernos por toda la habitación…

_We got the afternoon  
>You got this room for two<br>One thing I've left to do  
>Discover me<br>Discovering you_

_One mile to every inch of_  
><em>Your skin like porcelain<em>  
><em>One pair of candy lips and<em>  
><em>Your bubblegum tongue<em>

_And if you want love_  
><em>We'll make it<em>  
><em>Swimming a deep sea<em>  
><em>Of blankets<em>  
><em>Take all your big plans<em>  
><em>And break 'em<em>  
><em>This is bound to be a while<em>

Puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, y lo miré profundamente a los ojos. Entonces él hundió su rostro en mi hombro, y comenzó a besarme, haciendo que me estremeciera.

_Your body Is a wonderland  
>Your body is a wonder -I'll use my hands<br>Your body Is a wonderland_

_Something 'bout the way your hair falls in your face_  
><em>I love the shape you take when crawling towards the pillowcase<em>  
><em>You tell me where to go and<em>  
><em>Though I might leave to find it<em>  
><em>I'll never let your head hit the bed<em>  
><em>Without my hand behind it<em>

Poco a poco, me bajó los tirantes de mi vestido, y se fue deshaciendo de él. Yo también fui desabrochándole los botones de su camisa, y finalmente nos recostamos en la cama.

Continuó besando mi cuello, y yo lo sostuve en mis brazos…

_You want love?  
>We'll make it<br>Swimming a deep sea  
>Of blankets<br>Take all your big plans  
>And break 'em<br>This is bound to be a while_

_Your body is a wonderland_  
><em>Your body is a wonder -I'll use my hands<em>  
><em>Your body Is a wonderland<em>

Ahora ya nos habíamos desprendido de todo. Me besó con ternura, y fue bajando hasta plantar pequeños besos en mi vientre. Me aferré a su cabello, y fui aventando todos los pétalos que se adherían en mi piel.

-Te amo, Rach…-murmuraba Finn-Te amo…

_Damn baby  
>You frustrate me<br>I know you're mine all mine all mine  
>But you look so good it hurts sometimes<em>

_Your body is a wonderland_  
><em>Your body is a wonder -I'll use my hands<em>  
><em>Your body Is a wonderland<em>  
><em>Your body is a wonderland…<em>

* * *

><p>Finn y yo estábamos recostados sobre las sábanas mirándonos frente a frente, cuando bostecé.<p>

Ya eran las nueve de la noche, y después de todo lo que había pasado aquel día, sentí una verdadera paz interior que aligeraba todo mi ser.

Era un poco difícil mantenerme despierta después de todo, así que le dije a Finn que tomaría mi siesta, y acarició mi cabello justo cuando cerré mis ojos.

-Buenas noches, Rach…

-Buenas noches, Finn…

A pesar del cansancio, no me quedé dormida al instante. La tenue luz de las velas aún seguía impactándome y pude sentir la fuerza de la mirada de Finn pese a que mis párpados estaban cerrados.

Siguió acariciándome el cabello y el rostro, y poco tiempo después me sorprendió cantando suavemente una de sus canciones favoritas.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
>Watch you smile while you are sleeping<br>While you're far away and dreaming  
>I could spend my life in this sweet surrender<br>I could stay lost in this moment forever  
>Where every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure<em>

_Don't want to close my eyes_  
><em>I don't want to fall asleep<em>  
><em>Cause I'd miss you babe<em>  
><em>And I don't want to miss a thing<em>  
><em>Cause even when I dream of you<em>  
><em>The sweetest dream will never do<em>  
><em>I'd still miss you babe<em>  
><em>And I don't want to miss a thing<em>

En medio de mi "sueño", sonreí. Finn no podía dejarme a un lado ni siquiera cuando la noche llegaba…

_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
>And I'm wondering what you're dreaming<br>Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
>Then I kiss your eyes<br>And thank God we're together  
>I just want to stay with you in this moment forever<br>Forever and ever_

_I don't want to miss one smile  
>I don't want to miss one kiss<br>I just want to be with you  
>Right here with you, just like this<br>I just want to hold you close  
>Feel your heart so close to mine<br>And just stay here in this moment  
>For all the rest of time…<em>

Su voz se escuchaba tan en paz, tan suave, que cantaba casi en un susurro. Sus manos nunca se alejaron de mi rostro, y mi corazón nunca pudo controlarse. Cada vez se aceleraba más…

_I don't want to close my eyes  
>I don't want to fall asleep<br>Cause I'd miss you babe  
>And I don't want to miss a thing<br>Cause even when I dream of you  
>The sweetest dream will never do<br>I'd still miss you babe  
>And I don't want to miss a thing<em>_…  
><em>_  
><em>Esa, y muchas cosas más eran las que Finn hacía por mí. Todo el tiempo. Y cuando lo recordaba, comenzaba a sonreír.

Aun no tenía idea en qué momento se había escrito una historia de amor para mí que fuera digna de compararse con un cuento de hadas.

Y entonces me pregunté… ¿porqué decían que los príncipes azules ya se habían extinguido?

Yo tenía uno a mi lado…

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Pues sí, esta era la propuesta de la que hablaba, ambos renovando sus votos :) Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y si es así, por favor, dejen reviews! Se los agradecería mucho ahora que sinceramente no sé que pueden pensar...<strong>

**Las canciones son...Your Body Is A Wonderland, de John Mayer (sí, me quede con las ganas de que Finn la cantara en 3x05 ;D), y I Don´t Wanna Miss A Thing, de Aerosmith :)**

**Para el próximo capítulo...alguien sufre una completa transformación xD, y alguien toma una decisión que nadie, nadie se espera (creo que ni siquiera ustedes :P) pero no se preocupen, la comedia volverá también...**

**¡Por favor haganme saber su opinión! Si fue demasiado cursi, lo entenderé, jajaja, aun me parece raro xD Por cierto, sé que debería haberlo puesto al comienzo del capítulo, pero...esto se lo dedico a todos los que sí creen en ese amor exageradamente bueno, y que suelen ser optimistas respecto a él :D ¡Gracias por su tiempo! (y por sus reviews...)**

**Nos seguimos leyendo...**


	33. Manhattan Para Principiantes

**¡Hola lectores! Lo siento, de verdad. Me fui de viaje, y no había podido actualizar. Quise dejar el siguiente capítulo antes de irme, pero fue imposible, y me dio tristeza que pensaran que ya no continuaría la historia, claro que lo haré, solo que se me juntaron muchas cosas, espero que lo entiendan. De hecho, aún sigo de viaje, pero ya no he querido esperar más. Si pudiera, actualizaría todos los días, lamentablemente no puedo, pero prometo que volveré a publicar más seguido como antes. Bueno, en cuanto al capítulo, lo acabo de terminar, y sé que no es el mejor de todos, pero agradecería que me dejaran saber su opinión. Me he dado cuenta de que algunos capítulos espontáneos sí han sido de su agrado y espero que este no sea la excepción. Una vez más, disculpenme por la tardanza y por no haber escrito algo mejor ( para colmo, he tenido un bloqueo, pero seré optimista :D)...¡Disfruten!**

**P.D. Por cierto, sí, me alegra mucho darme cuenta que ya he pasado los 200 reviews! Estar molestandolas todos los capítulos pidiendo que me dejen su opinión valió la pena! xD ¡Es broma! ¡Gracias por el apoyo! ¡Y gracias por leer! No hay nada mejor que saber que disfrutan la historia a pesar de todo...¡Las quiero! ;)**

**Aviso: La serie Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de FOX, Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuck e Ian Brennan. Yo solo los uso para entretenerme escribiendo :)**

* * *

><p>El mes de octubre finalmente llegó, y esta era la época del año en Nueva York en la cual ya se podía sentir intensamente el cambio de las estaciones. El aire pega, el verano se va, y por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo en una noche, se necesita una cobija en la cama.<p>

Finn y yo estábamos a punto de dormirnos, mientras él me daba de mi helado favorito de soya, y yo leía algunos nombres para bebés.

Lo había intentado todo, pero no había alguno que realmente me llamara la atención, lo cual me decepcionó. Pensé que al llegar a este momento, mil ideas saldrían de mi cabeza, pero realmente estaba bloqueada.

Estaba buscando algo especial…

* * *

><p>Y días después, una de mis amigas sufrió una transformación.<p>

Fue algo inesperado.

Quinn había estado asistiendo a diferentes cursos con otros psicólogos, y finalmente, se dio cuenta de que no era la sociedad la que no la aceptaba, era ella quien no aceptaba a la sociedad.

Obviamente, aquella transformación no era permanente, ya que de vez en cuando, volvía a ser ella misma, con su habitual cinismo, y nosotras no teníamos más remedio que soportarlo.

-No puedo creerlo-se quejó, una tarde mientras llegábamos al negocio de Finn- Ahora me he convertido en una socialité. ¿En qué momento deje que esto me sucediera?

-Amaría estar en tu lugar- admití- Siempre dije que cuando llegaría a Nueva York iba a tener una vida fabulosa, sería una atracción para la ciudad, y ahora…soy invisible.

-No eres invisible- me contradijo Tina- Has hecho una familia, y te has encargado de eso, pero sigues siendo como cualquier mujer de Manhattan.

-¿Acaso me has visto con un Cosmopolitan en la mano?-pregunté.

-Oh, por cierto, ¡Larry, yo quiero uno!-pidió Mercedes.

-Hay…algo más-dijo Quinn- Noah me dio la idea, y aunque no me agrada del todo, he decidido considerarla…

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Tina.

-El cumpleaños de Claire es en dos semanas- nos recordó- Noah y yo hemos decidido hacerle una fiesta.

-Eso suena bien- dijo Tina-¿Contratarán a un payaso?

-Odio a los payasos- comentó Mercedes.

-Vamos a hacer una fiesta, e invitaremos a todo nuestro supuesto grupo de amigos. Es una forma colaborar por todos los eventos a los que nos han invitado. Además, Noah cree que con eso, perderé mi aversión hacia la sociedad materialista.

Tina y Mercedes se quedaron perplejas.

-¡Me encanta la idea!-exclamé-Yo podría ayudarte, si quieres, pero…Claire solo cumple dos años, ¿qué es lo que piensas hacer?

-No tengo la menor idea- admitió- Solo sé que está en mi hacer una de las mejores fiestas del año.

-No me gustan las fiestas infantiles-admitió Mercedes- Tampoco las de compromiso, solo me gustan las fiestas… ¡pero cuenta conmigo!

Y una semana después, las chicas y yo nos vimos realmente ocupadas con todos los preparativos.

Parecía que en lugar de hacer una fiesta infantil se realizaría un cóctel.

Quinn no solo trataba de ser más sociable, también había decidido tener la actitud de las mujeres neoyorkinas.

Después de todo, ¿qué es lo que una mujer de Ohio no podía lograr?

En un día de suerte, Quinn se animó a ir de compras para mejorar su vestuario.

A pesar de haber vivido en Nueva York por casi catorce años, mi amiga aún no se adaptaba a las reglas de la ciudad.

Cuando yo llegué a Manhattan, solo pensaba en Broadway, o en la fabulosa vida nocturna, solo que rara vez podía tener noches de juerga.

De una u otra forma, no hubiera querido que mi vida de soltera fuera de otra manera.

Mercedes, que aún era soltera, por ejemplo, pasaba los fines de semana de compras, y siempre tenía algo que hacer.

Quinn era adicta al trabajo, y hasta ahora, no había salido de su burbuja.

Tina y yo solo nos preocupábamos por el amor y nuestra familia.

Finn y yo éramos inseparables, estábamos muy cómodos el uno con el otro, y nuestra relación se había fortalecido más que nunca con la espera de nuestra bebé.

Y así como todos íbamos creciendo, y nuestras vidas iban avanzando, nos fuimos adaptando al ambiente de la ciudad que nos había adoptado, sin embargo, no para todos era fácil acostumbrarse.

-¿Con esto piensas convertirte en una mujer normal?-preguntó Tina, mientras mirábamos los zapatos.

-Tengo que hacer el intento- contestó Quinn- Después, iremos a contratar la mesa de regalos.

-Realmente no puedo creer que tú estés haciendo todo esto…-comenté.

-Se supone que debe ser divertido…-dijo.

-No pareces estar divirtiéndote- observó Tina.

-Todo esto es ideado por madres que no tienen nada que hacer, y que conservan a maridos suciamente adinerados. Tenemos suerte de no estar en esa categoría. ¡Yo tengo un trabajo!

-Tengo suerte de no estar cerca de ninguna de esas categorías-dijo Mercedes.

-Esto es una tontería-dijo Quinn- En este momento podría estar disfrutando de TiVo, pero lo haré…por Claire.

-El tiempo pasa muy rápido-dije-Es increíble que esté por cumplir dos años…

-¿Recuerdan todo el espectáculo que dimos cuando nació?-preguntó Tina.

Quinn suspiró.

-Hasta embarazada tenía complejos, supongo que ya es momento de adaptarme a lo que me rodea…

Y entonces me puse a pensar... ¿qué sucedería si el ser madre me cambiaba? Claro, como una persona adulta, había madurado, pero también había veces en las que la Rachel Berry de siempre se aparecía. El deseo de brillar seguía ahí, la ambición seguía ahí, solo que…ahora compartía una vida con Finn.

Quinn tomó unos zapatos Louboutin de un estante, y se los probó. Le quedaban fantásticos.

-Son perfectos-dijo Mercedes- Deberías comprarlos.

Asentí.

-De acuerdo- Quinn suspiró- Lo haré, ¡pero será lo único que compraré el día de hoy!

* * *

><p>-¿Qué te parece este vestido, Quinn?-le pregunté, mientras se lo mostraba y hacía que se mirara con él en el espejo.<p>

-¿Sabes algo…?-comenzó-No lo odio.

-¡Genial!

-¡Adoro tu nuevo guardarropa!-exclamó Mercedes-¡Te felicito!

Quinn resopló.

-Bueno, esta sí que es una trasformación- dijo Tina.

* * *

><p>Y al cruzar la calle, el viento comenzó a soplar fuertemente.<p>

No sabíamos si se debía al cambio de clima, o a todos los zapatos que había adquirido en una sola tarde, pero cuando salimos de Barney´s, Quinn se había escapado de Quinn.

Sin embargo, la sensación de glamour se le fue apenas y tratamos de conseguir un taxi.

-Maldita sea…

-¡TAXI!-gritó Mercedes.

Quinn la miró impresionada.

-He estado haciendo eso por minutos, y no…

-Tranquila- le dije-Tenemos que seguir con los preparativos…

* * *

><p>Dos días antes de la fiesta, Finn y yo decidimos ir a buscar el regalo de Claire, y nos sorprendimos al darnos cuenta de que la lista ya estaba algo saqueada. Llevábamos horas tratando de buscar nuestro regalo, y cuando finalmente lo encontrábamos, alguien ya lo había comprado. La situación estaba sacándome de quicio.<p>

-Me sorprende que los regalos de bebés cuesten más que los regalos de boda- comentó Finn, mientras revisábamos la lista.

-Estamos en Nueva York- le dije-Nacen bebés todos los días, los matrimonios se acaban todos los días.

Finn me tomó por la cintura, y besó mi frente.

-Nosotros tenemos suerte- dijo.

-Tienes razón…

Y en ese momento, la encargada que nos estaba atendiendo, regresó con una expresión de culpabilidad en el rostro.

-Lo siento- se disculpó- Alguien ya compró los juegos didácticos…

-Maldición- suspiré.

-Pueden llevar la silla multi actividades- nos sugirió por milésima vez con una sonrisa.

Finn y yo nos miramos, resignados.

-Sí, de acuerdo, la silla multi actividades- dijo él, y sacó su billetera.

* * *

><p>Antes de salir de la tienda, Finn y yo echamos un vistazo a nuestro alrededor, y al ver todas las cosas de bebé, decidimos quedarnos un poco más.<p>

Me fui al área de ropa, y él se entretuvo en el área de juguetes.

Había tantas cosas que no era capaz de decidir por una sola.

A lo lejos, vi un conjunto de pijamas color rosa con estrellas doradas, y desde ese momento, no pude apartar mis ojos de ellas.

Finn me miró con una sonrisa, y tomó un par.

-Nos la llevamos-dijo.

-Oh, no, Finn, ya has gastado bastante-le dije- Será en otra ocasión…

-No veo por qué no podemos llevarlas ahora…

Y no solo eso, él mismo había escogido también juguetes de recién nacido, y no dudó en comprarlos.

-Serás el mejor papá del mundo- le dije, una vez que salimos.

Finn me miró con su enorme sonrisa.

-Te prometo que intentaré serlo…

Realmente no necesitaba hacerme una promesa. Creía fielmente en él…

* * *

><p>Y por la tarde…<p>

-He decidido hacerle un video a Claire…-comentó Quinn, mientras arreglábamos los últimos detalles del banquete.

-¡Eso es fantástico!-exclamé-Pero, ¿qué tanto ha sucedido en sus dos años de vida para hacerle una presentación de ese tipo?

-No solo se trata de mostrar fotos de ella- dijo- Noah y yo hemos decidido…escribirle unas palabras…

-¡Pero si ella no sabe leer!

-Lo sé, es una tontería, pero Noah dijo que con esto nuestros invitados se darán cuenta de que no somos unos padres insensibles…

-Oh, por Dios…-la interrumpí.

-No me lo tomes a mal- dijo- Quiero mucho a Claire, y probablemente ella ha sido la única persona a la que le he dicho que la amo sin sentirme extraña, pero, ahora que lo haré en público, admito que me da un poco de miedo, sin embargo, si lo hago, me dejarán de ver como un bicho raro…ya se me ocurrirá algo…

-Tienes que escribir algo que te salga del corazón, querida- le recordé.

Quinn me miró mortificada.

-¡Entonces estoy jodida!-exclamó-No soy buena para combinar palabras que quiten el aliento.

-No te preocupes, lo harás bien…

-Por cierto, no he decidido que fotos pondré en la presentación…-comenzó-¿Me ayudarías a buscar?

-Claro, pero… ¿porqué no se lo pides a…?

-Noah es muy bueno pero muy emotivo- me interrumpió- Necesito a alguien más normal que me ayude a buscar entre todas las fotos lo que necesito…

-Y según tú… ¿crees que yo soy normal?-solté una carcajada-No me conoces, amiga…

-Al menos puedes controlarte un poco- dijo- No sé que la ha sucedido a Noah estos días. Está actuando como si su hija estuviera a punto de casarse y no como si estuviera por celebrar su cumpleaños número dos.

-Vaya…

* * *

><p>Y entonces, el día llegó.<p>

Finn y yo llegamos con una vestimenta formal, y antes de subir al piso de Quinn y Noah, nos topamos con Maxime y Mercedes, que venían cargando con dos regalos pequeños.

-Vaya, su regalo es enorme-comentó Mercedes-¿Porqué no buscaron algo de menor tamaño?

Finn y yo nos miramos con exasperación, sin saber si reír o no.

-Déjame ayudarte, Rach…-me dijo Finn- No deberías cargarlo tú…

-Genial, ahora soy incapaz de cargar un juguete…-me quejé-¿Qué es lo que llevan ahí?

-Mercedes y yo le escogimos los juegos didácticos…-me explicó Máxime.

-¡Entonces los compraron ustedes!-exclamé-Gracias a eso, solo quedaba la silla de actividades…

Maxime soltó una risita.

-¿Lo siento?-se disculpó Mercedes.

* * *

><p>Quinn nos recibió con una sonrisa exageradamente falsa, y nos agradeció por haber ido.<p>

-Pueden dejar los regalos en esa mesa-nos señaló.

Mercedes y Maxime pusieron los suyos encima de nuestro regalo, y mi esposo los llevó a la mesa algo desconcertado.

Entonces observé a Quinn en su nuevo atuendo.

Estaba usando el vestido que yo le había escogido, sin embargo, no se había puesto los zapatos, aun así, estaba totalmente transformada.

Se había hecho rizos en el cabello, y estaba maquillada más de lo normal.

Mercedes la miró orgullosa.

-¡Por fin se han escuchado mis plegarias!-exclamó.

Quinn la miró desconcertada.

-Me encanta tu vestido- dijo Mercedes-Tus pechos se ven increíbles.

Mi amiga se subió un poco el vestido, que, verdaderamente le quedaba algo escotado.

-¡Mi buen amigo Hudson!-gritó Puckerman, mientras se acercaba a él, con una cerveza en la mano-¿Estás listo para ponerte borracho conmigo?

Me sobresalté al oír aquello, y Quinn dio un largo suspiro.

-Así ha estado todo el día- se lamentó- En el cumpleaños de Claire, a mi marido le dio por ser la combinación de Hugh Hefner y Donald Trump.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde está Claire?

-Bridget está jugando con ella…

-¿No hay payasos, cierto?-preguntó Mercedes.

Quinn negó con la cabeza.

-Claire es la única niña presente…

-Oh

Un mesero pasó rápidamente, y les ofreció a los chicos una copa de martini.

-Vaya, pero si hablabas enserio cuando decías que te unirías a la alta sociedad-comenté.

-Ni me lo recuerdes- dijo Quinn, con fastidio.

-¡Una copa para mi amigo Hudson!-pidió Noah.

-¡Ni lo sueñes, Puckerman!-exclamé-¡No volverás a drogar a Finn!

-¿Quién habló de drogar?-preguntó él-Lo voy a emborrachar, que es diferente.

Puse los ojos en blanco, y Finn me miró asustado.

-Esto parece todo, menos una fiesta infantil- dijo Maxime.

Eso era cierto. Más que una fiesta infantil, aquello parecía un cóctel "apto" para menores.

* * *

><p>Media hora después, el departamento se había llenado de gente.<p>

La mitad de los presentes parecía tener un trabajo importante, y la otra mitad nunca la había visto en mi vida.

Y entonces llegaron Artie, Tina, y Danny.

No parecía que acababan de entrar a una fiesta infantil, más bien parecían estar en un funeral. El único entusiasmado era el pequeño Danny.

Dejaron su regalo en la mesa, y después cada uno se fue por su lado sin siquiera mirarse.

Artie se reunió con los chicos, y Tina se acercó a nosotras.

-Hola- nos saludó.

Danny la miró con tristeza.

-Mamá, ¿puedo ir a jugar?

-Claro, claro, ¿por qué no?- respondió Tina- Ve a alegrarte un poco…

En cuestión de segundos, Danny se reunió con Bridget, y la pobre niñera comenzó a leer de nuevo el cuento que le estaba contando a Claire para entretener a ambos.

-¿Qué demonios sucede?-preguntó Mercedes.

-Oh, hay martinis-observó Tina-¡Genial!

La miré desconcertada.

No tenía ninguna expresión en el rostro.

-¿Pasa algo?-quiso saber Quinn.

-No se preocupen-dijo- Ya les contaré luego, no quiero arruinar la fiesta de Claire…

-Y vuelvo a repetir lo que dijo Maxime, esto parece todo, menos una fiesta infantil…-comentó Mercedes.

* * *

><p>Y al poco tiempo, cada quien se fue a socializar por su parte.<p>

Yo me quedé en medio de la estancia sin saber qué hacer.

Podía ir a entablar conversación con alguien que pudiera resultarme conocido, sin embargo, observé a los chicos, y me acerqué a Finn…

-Finn, por favor, deja de tomar…

-Rachel, ¡es mi primera copa!

-Medio Manhattan está aquí, no quiero que te vean así…

Finn dejó de sonreír, y me miró sin expresión alguna.

-¿Qué me vean así?-preguntó- ¿Acaso te avergüenzo?

-Yo…no…es solo que no quiero que termines ebrio, es una fiesta infantil…

-¿Ves a algún niño por aquí?

Suspiré frustrada, y lo dejé ahí con los chicos.

Noah soltó una carcajada, y eso me enfadó aún más, así que me dirigí a la cocina, donde vi a Mercedes tomándose unas copas.

-¡Esto es un desastre!-exclamé-¡Todos estos adultos le están arruinando su cumpleaños a Claire, y ahora Puckerman me ha arruinado la tarde!

-No sabía que se tenía que venir en pareja- dijo Mercedes, molesta.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-¿Ves aquel chico de ahí?-me preguntó.

Observé a un hombre atractivo que charlaba alegremente, y asentí.

-Me lo tiré-admitió-¿Y ves a ese otro de allá? También me lo tiré.

-¡Pero si estamos en una fiesta infantil de cumpleaños!-me quejé.

* * *

><p>Una hora después, Puck estaba ebrio, Mercedes también, y Finn…no estaba segura.<p>

Aún me encontraba algo molesta con él, y él tampoco había decidido acercarse a mí, así que no le dije nada.

Tina estaba platicando con unas mujeres de aspecto extraño, y Quinn se la pasó atendiendo a sus invitados.

Finalmente, nos pidió que nos reuniéramos en su sala, pues iba a proyectar el video que había hecho para Claire.

Me senté junto a Finn, pero no nos dirigimos la palabra. Lo mismo sucedió con Tina y Artie.

Mercedes se recargó en Maxime, y Noah puso su brazo alrededor de Quinn, que estaba sosteniendo a Claire.

Bridget cerró las cortinas, y encendió el proyector.

El video comenzó mostrando a Noah y a Quinn en lo que parecía ser su habitación. Noah parecía estar sosteniendo la cámara de video.

-¡Hola, Claire!-gritó Quinn- Sé que no vas a entender nada de esto, pero tu papá y yo lo haremos porque queremos desearte un feliz cumpleaños…

Mientras Quinn decía eso, Noah la miraba con ternura…

-Hace dos años llegaste a nuestra vida, pequeña, y a pesar de que hemos tenido altibajos, por ti hemos salido adelante…

-Eres lo mejor que nos pudo haber pasado, princesa-dijo Noah-Y todos los días le agradezco a tu madre el haberme dado el mejor regalo de todos- se acercó a Quinn, y le dio un beso en la mejilla- Soy el hombre más feliz y afortunado del mundo por tenerlas a las dos, y te prometo que las compensaré siempre que pueda. Ahora cumples dos años, y afortunadamente no te ha faltado nada. Me aseguraré de que el resto de tu vida tampoco…

-Aquí estaremos siempre, hija…-dijo Quinn, que después miró con orgullo a Puckerman.

Finn se quedó contemplando el video, y pude notar algo de dolor en su rostro.

Sin siquiera devolverme la mirada, apretó mi mano fuertemente, y con la otra, acarició mi vientre.

Nunca movió sus manos de donde estaban.

Después del pequeño mensaje que los chicos habían dejado, comenzó la presentación de fotos que mostraban a Claire desde recién nacida.

Quinn le dio un beso en la mejilla a Claire mientras todos observabamos la pantalla.

Puckerman suspiró y Quinn lo miró de reojo, con expresión seria, algo decepcionada.

-No llores, Noah…

Puckerman tragó saliva.

Volví a mirar a Finn, y esta vez, él también hizo lo mismo.

-¿No te vas a poner a llorar tú también, o sí?

-Gracias por darme el mejor regalo de todos…-repitió.

Sonreí, y le di un beso en la mejilla.

* * *

><p>-Bueno, ya mostré mis sentimientos en público, creo que he terminado por hoy- comentó Quinn.<p>

-Y ahí vienen tus amigas de la sociedad neoyorkina para halagar tus palabras-le avisé.

-¡Salgamos de aquí!-exclamó, jalándonos para ir con ella hasta su habitación.

Y una vez lejos del ambiente festivo…

-Esta comida es deliciosa- dije- ¿de dónde es el banquete?

-De un lugar raro- contestó Quinn, dejándome perpleja- Gracias al cielo hemos podido escapar. Había estado planeando esta huida por más de dos horas.

La miré perpleja.

-Ha estado bien- dijo Mercedes, destapando otra botella-Ya no puedo soportarlo, en esta fiesta me he reencontrado a muchas personas…

-Me sorprende que no invitaras a Mike…-dijo Tina, con fastidio.

-Yo, bueno…

-¿A qué hora termina la fiesta?-pregunté, cambiando de tema.

-Se supone que acabará pronto…

Y entonces, Puckerman llegó a trompicones a la habitación, sobresaltándonos un poco.

-¿En donde rayos te habías metido?

-¿No es obvio?-preguntó Quinn.

-Los Stevens ya se van…

-Oh, ahora bajo, espera… ¿quiénes son ellos?

Noah se quedó pasmado.

-No lo sé.

Quinn suspiró, se puso de pie, dispuesta a irse, y antes de que lo hiciera, Tina la detuvo.

-Espera…-dijo- Ya que estamos todas aquí quisiera comentarles algo.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunté, tomando su mano.

-Yo…lo que sucede es que…-Tina dio un largo suspiro- Las cosas no han mejorado con Artie, ¿saben? Y…si siguen así, lo más probable es que…

-¿Qué?-Mercedes estaba intrigada.

-¡Shh!-la callé.

-Estamos haciendo un intento por Danny, pero, si fallamos…nos vamos a separar.

Me quedé con la boca abierta. Quinn volvió a sentarse. Mercedes le dio un trago a su botella.

-¿Lo…dices de verdad?

Tina asintió con tristeza.

-¿Acaso esto es por Mike?-quiso saber Quinn.

-No lo sé- admitió Tina- Desde que perdí al bebé las cosas han cambiado…

-¿Y por qué nunca nos lo dijiste?-pregunté.

Tina suspiró.

-Supongo que…no lo quería creer, no lo sé.

Me acerqué a ella, y la abracé.

Entonces Puckerman volvió a gritarle a Quinn, y segundos después, Finn subió a buscarme.

-Rachel, ¿qué estabas haciendo?

Inmediatamente, Tina se secó las lágrimas que habían caído por su rostro.

-Ehh…solo estaba charlando con las chicas…

-Agh, hombres-Mercedes se puso de pie, y salió de la habitación cargando con su botella.

-¿Todo bien?-preguntó Finn.

Tina asintió.

-Bueno, los dejo-anunció- Voy a buscar a Danny…

Y salió lentamente.

La miré preocupada hasta que desapareció.

-¿Segura que se encuentra bien?

Me mordí el labio.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos a casa…

* * *

><p>Finn y yo nos despedimos de Noah y Quinn, y su tan peculiar fiesta de cumpleaños, para después tomar un taxi que finalmente nos dejó en nuestro departamento del Upper East Side.<p>

No sabía realmente si Finn estaba ebrio, pero sabía que se encontraba molesto consigo mismo.

Y yo me molesté conmigo misma.

¿Por qué tenía que ser una esposa tan controladora? ¿Acaso decir que lo hacía porque lo amaba era una buena excusa?

Si el amor estaba en nuestro alrededor, ¿por qué demonios existían las confusiones, las desilusiones, los malentendidos…?

Sin pensarlo siquiera, dejé los recuerdos de agradecimiento que me había dado Quinn al salir de la fiesta en la mesa, y corrí hacia Finn, derribándolo en un abrazo.

Mi vientre chocó con el suyo, y ambos soltamos una carcajada.

Al poco tiempo, nos quedamos tendidos el uno sobre el otro en el sofá, riendo sin ninguna razón.

Y así era la vida en Nueva York…

Te podrás encontrar perdida en una calle, pero afortunadamente, la ciudad es lo suficiente grande para que, cuando llegues a la siguiente manzana, te sientas un poco mejor.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Seré sincera, el final no me convence, y creo que pude haberlo escrito mejor, pero bueno, tampoco estoy 100% decepcionada, y espero que ustedes tampoco ;) Bueno, ahora la situación está algo tensa...¿qué creen que sucederá? ¿les gustaría que hubiera más tensión entre Finchel? ¿Con quién creen que debería quedarse Tina? ¿Con Artie...o con Mike? ( tal vez me podrían ayudar un poco con eso, no tengo idea de lo que pueda suceder con ese tema xD)<strong>

**Para el próximo capítulo, solo puedo decirles que...extraños eventos están por ocurrirles a las chicas, y algunos otros divertidos, ¿por qué no? :P**

**¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Y por favor, dejen reviews! :) Haré lo posible por tener el próximo capítulo pronto!...Nos seguimos leyendo...**


	34. Con Las Luces Encendidas

**¡Holaaaaa lectores! Lo siento, me tardé, pero finalmente terminé el capítulo, el cual está ambientado en Halloween. Lo sé, ya pasó, pero en la historia apenas se está celebrando xD Por cierto, muchas gracias por sus reviews! Sé que no siempre complazco a todas, pero siguen dejandome su opinión y eso me encanta! Estoy haciendo todo lo posible por volver a escribir como antes y dejarlas- si se puede- con una sonrisa después de leer cada capítulo ;) Por último, sé que en el capítulo anterior no hubo mucho Finchel, así que he decidido darles más en este. Todo es acerca de Finn, Rachel...¡y Mercedes! ¡Ja!...¡Disfruten!**

**Aviso: La serie Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de FOX, Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuck, e Ian Brennan. Yo solo los uso para entretenerme escribiendo :)**

* * *

><p>Nueva York puede resultar aterradora en muchos aspectos…<p>

Y aquel jueves en la mañana nada me resultó más aterrador que la propuesta que Finn me había hecho, literalmente.

-Una fiesta de Halloween-dijo-¿Qué te parece?

-Ridículo- admití- A estas alturas, el único disfraz que me quedará será el de calabaza, y la verdad, no es mi estilo…

Finn soltó una carcajada, y puso su mano sobre mi vientre.

-Eres una persona muy creativa, Rach- me dijo- Yo creo que puedes buscar algo que te quede, y que a la vez, sea original…

-No cabe duda de que no tienes ni idea de lo que es estar embarazada…te bloquea la mente la mayor parte del tiempo…

-Claro, los gemidos que diste anoche mientras te besaba el cuello son la prueba- comentó con sarcasmo.

Me sonrojé un poco, y suspiré.

-En lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en dormir- admití- En dormir, en comer, y en…en…

-¿Sexo?

-Ya lo sabes- reí- Además, ¿no dijiste que no querías entrar en gastos? Una fiesta requiere mucha organización, y…

-Será algo sencillo- me prometió- Solo unos pocos amigos, alcohol, música…

-Dejando a un lado el alcohol, no me parece tan mala idea, pero…

-¿Qué?- me interrumpió.

-No lo sé, Finn- baje la vista- ¿No te parece algo tonto?

Mi esposo puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Vamos a volver a lo mismo?

-Yo…no…quería decirlo así, es solo que…

-Tal vez son las hormonas- supuso- pero, ¿por una vez puedes dejar de preocuparte tanto? Todo saldrá bien, lo prometo, es solo una noche…

* * *

><p>Tenía que admitir que la idea de la fiesta me atraía, pero a la vez…me preocupaba. En realidad, no tenía ganas de organizar, y por consiguiente, hacer nada respecto a ella, pero tampoco se lo quería dejar todo a Finn. Podía ser creativa, pero en esta ocasión, la inspiración no estaba llegando a mí, y era una lástima.<p>

Mercedes, en cambio, tenía la capacidad de convertir las fiestas de Halloween en algo asombroso, sin embargo este año, había decidido olvidarlas dado que se encontraba en la cumbre de la soltería- o eso creía yo. Ciertamente, era de desilusionarse un poco con esa decisión, ya que Mercedes era la Heidi Klum neoyorkina cuando se trataba de organizar estos eventos.

* * *

><p>Por la tarde, las chicas y yo caminamos por Madison, y les comenté acerca de la nueva idea de Finn.<p>

-No sé si debamos hacer esa fiesta…

-Cariño, es una fiesta, ¿por qué tienes dudas?-preguntó Mercedes.

-No me siento con ganas de hacerla…

-Y yo no me siento con ganas de disfrazarme- admitió Quinn- Este año las opciones más frecuentes son bruja o gatita sexy. Traducción: o eres una santurrona anticuada que no le importas a nadie, o eres una chica fácil.

-¿Por qué tienes que objetivar tanto a las mujeres?-quiso saber Tina.

-Sí, creo que ni siquiera yo me encuentro entre esas dos categorías- intervine.

Quinn se encogió de hombros, y Mercedes dio un largo suspiro.

-Chicas, ¿por qué le dan tantas vueltas al asunto? ¡Es una fiesta! ¡Nosotras siempre tenemos fiestas!

-Y algo siempre termina mal…-suspiró Tina.

-Finn está muy ilusionado- comenté- parece un niño pequeño con ganas de algo…

-Revolcarse contigo…-supuso Mercedes.

La miré con desagrado.

-Él siempre hace cosas por mí…-continué- ¿Por qué no podría yo darle el gusto?

Y ahí mismo lo supe. ¿Por qué, después de tanto tiempo y apoyo que Finn me había brindado, no podría yo, hacer lo mismo? Era injusto, y por un segundo me odié a mí misma.

Ya era momento de que mi esposo obtuviera lo que quisiera, lo cual, además, si lo comparaba con todos mis caprichos, era algo extremadamente sencillo.

* * *

><p>Finn llegó temprano a casa, y antes de que se acomodara en el sofá, lo recibí con unas galletas que le había horneado. Sí, parecían ser las galletas de disculpa que solía regalar en los viejos tiempos, pero esta vez tenían otro significado.<p>

Finn me miró con suspicacia, y comenzó a comerlas…

-Están deliciosas, Rach, eres una excelente cocinera…

Sonreí por el comentario, y me senté en su regazo.

-¿Ya has pensado en la fecha?

-¿En qué fecha?

-¿Cuándo piensas hacer la fiesta?

Finn dejó las galletas a un lado, y me miró sorprendido.

-¿Podemos hacer la fiesta?

-¡Claro!

Con una enorme sonrisa, Finn se levantó- casi tirándome a mí- y trató de cargarme. Obviamente, no fue tan fácil. Las cosas habían cambiado.

-Ya está algo pesada, señorita…

-¿Y que querías?-repliqué- Estoy cargando con TÚ bebé.

Finn soltó una carcajada y sentí alivio al verlo complacido. Al final de cuentas, ceder no era tan complicado…

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, Finn me llevó a una tienda de disfraces con el propósito de encontrar algo que nos quedara a ambos. Dadas las circunstancias, no tenía muchas esperanzas de conseguir el disfraz perfecto, pero decidí no ser pesimista, y Finn y yo nos entretuvimos buscando entre miles de atuendos.<p>

Después de varias protestas por parte de ambos, el vendedor se pudo quedar contento al llevarnos Finn y yo nuestros disfraces una media hora más tarde...

* * *

><p>El último día de octubre llegó, y por la tarde, Finn y yo no salimos de nuestro departamento hasta estar listos.<p>

Finalmente, tomados de la mano, y como auténticos príncipe y princesa de la época medieval, bajamos del edificio. Mi vestido era de un lila silvestre, que de cierta forma, complementaba el traje azul marino que llevaba Finn. Traía consigo además una armadura, y una espada. Lo único que nos hacía falta era un caballo.

Pedimos un taxi, y este nos dejó en el café.

Larry ya se estaba encargando de todo, y estaba dando órdenes a algunas personas que habíamos contratado para organizar- de vez en cuando le gustaba sentirse el jefe, lo cual a Finn le parecía gracioso.

La música comenzó a sonar, y las puertas se abrieron.

Al poco tiempo, todos nuestros amigos y conocidos se fueron apareciendo.

-La fiesta va comenzando muy bien- dijo Finn, después de haber recibido a nuestros invitados.

Sonreí, y a lo lejos vi a mis amigas, que planeaban acercarse.

-Ahora vuelvo- le dije- Las chicas acaban de llegar.

Finn asintió en el momento que uno de sus socios llegó a saludarlo.

Me dirigí a la entrada, y ahí estaban Mercedes, Quinn, y Tina.

Todas llevaban una vestimenta negra, y reí al tenerlas frente a mí.

-Sí, lo sé, parece que hemos llegado de un funeral-dijo Tina.

-¡No encontramos ningún disfraz!-se quejó Quinn- Parecemos las brujas de Eastwick…

-Habla por ti misma- dijo Mercedes-Yo voy a la barra…

-Se ha quedado sin cita- comentó Tina- Por eso está así…

-Por cierto, ¿dónde están Noah y Artie?-pregunté.

Quinn miró hacia la barra, y dio un largo suspiro.

-Noah es el policía que se encuentra fumando…espera… ¡más le vale que eso no sea hierba!

-¿Qué?

-Lo siento, chicas, ya vuelvo- dijo, y se fue tras Puckerman.

-Vaya, y eso que la fiesta apenas está comenzando-dije.

Tina me dirigió una breve sonrisa.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunté-¿Dónde está Artie?

Mi amiga bajó la vista.

-En casa…

-¿Por qué no vino?

-No…tenía muchas ganas.

Le tomé la mano.

-¿Siguen teniendo problemas?

Tina miró hacia otra parte.

-En todo caso, Finn lo ha invitado- le recordé- Tal vez sería bueno para él que pasara un momento con sus amigos…

-Temo que cree que Mike estará aquí- confesó.

-Probablemente llegué- admití-Finn lo invitó, lo siento.

-Está bien-dijo ella- Artie dijo que tal vez sí se animaba a venir, solo espero que, bueno…

-Las cosas no se compliquen- terminé por ella, asintiendo- Yo también espero lo mismo.

La postura de Tina decayó ligeramente y supuse que planeaba cambiar de tema.

-¿Acaso eres una princesa medieval?-preguntó.

-Que además está esperando por su príncipe- contesté, señalando a Finn, a lo lejos.

-¿El cual la ha dejado preñada antes de pedirle su mano?-se burló- ¡Quién diría que en el siglo XIV ya se daban estas situaciones!

Ambas soltamos una carcajada, y fuimos a pedir bebidas.

* * *

><p>A mitad de la noche, la música aún seguía a todo volumen, y a pesar de que me moría de sueño, seguí disfrutando de las interminables conversaciones. La fiesta había sido un éxito, y yo no me pude sentir más orgullosa de Finn, que había logrado hacer algo impresionante.<p>

Sin embargo, verlo muerto de risa en la barra con Puckerman y su séquito no me dio muy buena espina.

No quería pasar la vergüenza que había pasado Quinn un poco más temprano, pero si Finn Hudson se excedía, entonces sí no lo dejaría pasar…

Me quedé conversando con las chicas, en una mesa apartada totalmente del humo del tabaco, cuando de pronto, me tocaron por detrás, y brinqué inconscientemente.

Las risas me pusieron aún más nerviosa.

Accidentalmente, le había dado una bofetada a Finn.

Él había pretendido asustarme, y vaya que lo hizo. Lamentablemente, también había recibido un golpe.

Me puse de pie, y le ordené a Finn que se sentara, solo para revisar si le había dejado alguna marca en el rostro.

Él me miró algo apenado, y a la vez, confundido.

Detrás, Puckerman no podía parar de reír.

-¿Cómo pueden ser tan idiotas?-preguntó Tina-¡El bebé se le pudo haber venido!

Acaricié el rostro de Finn, que miraba al piso.

-Lo siento- se disculpó-Solo quería hacerte una inocente travesura… ¡fue idea de Puckerman!

La sonrisa de éste se borró, y se alejó lo más que pudo de Quinn, que ya lo estaba asesinando con la mirada.

-Y tú eres muy obediente…-comenté, con sarcasmo.

-Lo siento, Rach- repitió- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-¿Yo? ¡Perfectamente!-reí-¡Ya he cobrado venganza!

Finn hizo una mueca.

-¿Te duele?-le pregunté.

-Ya se me pasará…

* * *

><p>Y unos días después de recibir el mes de noviembre...<p>

-Creo que tengo un fantasma- nos confesó Mercedes, durante nuestro desayuno.

-Creo que estás mal de la cabeza- le dije.

-Escuché ruidos anoche…cerca de mí…

-Eso no es un fantasma- intervino Tina- Lo más probable es que se trate de uno de tus vecinos.

-Eso pensé al principio-admitió- pero he preguntado al intendente, y él asegura que…no vive nadie ahí. El resto del edificio está lleno, pero yo estoy un poco más alejada, y se los aseguro, no he visto a nadie cerca últimamente…

-Lo que deberías hacer es conservar la calma-dijo Quinn- Si la situación sigue así, entonces deberías de tomar otras medidas…

-Lo que no entiendo es, ¿por qué ahora?-quiso saber-¡He vivido ahí desde hace cinco años!

Observé a Mercedes completamente mortificada mientras terminaba mi desayuno…

-Cuando yo renté aquel departamento en el Upper West Side sentía miedo casi siempre-admitió Quinn- pero después volví con Noah, y ahora me siento más tranquila.

-¿Quieres decir que tengo un fantasma porque estoy soltera?-preguntó Mercedes, ofendida-¡Eso es discriminación!

* * *

><p>Y después de pensarlo un poco, Finn y yo decidimos que lo mejor sería que yo pasara la noche con Mercedes.<p>

Mi amiga no dejaba de llamarme y decirme lo asustada que estaba. Así que hice una pequeña maleta, y Finn me dejó en su edificio cerca de la Quinta Avenida a las diez de la noche.

Me despedí con un beso y le prometí hablarle en caso de que surgiera algo.

Finalmente entré al edificio y subí al piso de Mercedes, que ya me esperaba nerviosa.

* * *

><p>-Espero que ese fantasma exista, porque, de lo contrario, me creeré lo que has dicho de que he perdido la cabeza- dijo, mirando al techo.<p>

-¿Crees que le gustarán mis chocolates?-pregunté.

Mercedes me miró desconcertada.

-Oh, vamos, relájate- le di un suave apretón- No te encuentras sola…

-Lo sé, y siento mucho que vinieras, pero necesitaba tener compañía…

-No te preocupes, estaré aquí para lo que quieras, solo que por favor, deja de repetir el tema que harás que me lo crea…

Mi amiga frunció el entrecejo.

* * *

><p>Media hora más tarde, supuse que ya estaría en el séptimo sueño, pero Mercedes tenía ganas de charlar, y yo tuve que resignarme. Le había prometido acompañarla en todo momento…<p>

-Dejando a un lado este tema…-comenzó.

-¡Al fin!-exclamé.

Soltó una risita.

-¿Cómo va tu embarazo?-me preguntó- Sé que nunca hablo del tema, porque en realidad, no sé qué decir al respecto, pero, bueno, eres mi amiga, ¿cómo te sientes?

-Bien-admití-El mes pasado no podía oler nada, porque todo me parecía asqueroso, y volví a las nauseas, pero, afortunadamente, se me pasó rápido.

-Me alegro-dijo-Tu vientre ya no se puede esconder. ¡Seguro ya pesas el doble que yo! Y eso que yo me he excedido últimamente…

Reí.

-Lo único que sé es que nunca tendré algo como lo que tienes ahí…

Señaló mi barriga, la cual acaricié por un momento, y después miré a Mercedes con curiosidad.

-¿Realmente piensas así?-le pregunté.

-No te preocupes, cariño, no soy tan cínica como Quinn, es solo que… ¿por qué todo el mundo tiene que casarse y tener bebés?

Me encogí de hombros.

-Es la ley de la vida…

-Es demasiado cliché- comentó.

-Bueno, por el momento estás atada…

-Oh, ahora me lo has recordado…

* * *

><p>Y al parecer, aquel recuerdo había quedado permanente.<p>

Mercedes me ofreció su cama para que yo pudiera dormir mejor, y ella se quedó en el sofá que tenía en su habitación.

En plena madrugada, Mercedes se puso de pie, y encendió las luces.

-¡Rachel!

-Hmmm…. ¡sí, estoy despierta!-me sobresalté.

-¿Oíste eso?

Asentí, cerrando nuevamente los ojos.

-Se trata simplemente del viento, vuelve a dormir…

-No lo creo…-dijo, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Aproveché para dormir un poco más, y cuando regresó, era obvio que no podía seguir ignorándola. Mercedes llevaba un cuchillo en la mano.

-¿QUÉ HACES?

-Es solo por si acaso…

-Mercedes, deja eso, por favor…

-¡Shhh!

-Me estas asustando, por favor- le pedí, en un susurro- No quiero que termines acuchillándome…

La seguí hasta el pasillo, en donde ella trataba de escuchar algo, y realmente me preocupó verla así.

-No sé por qué, pero por algún motivo, me siento dentro de una película de suspenso-comenté.

Por un momento, Mercedes se quedó petrificada.

-¡La ventana!

-¿Qué?

Se acercó a ella, y la observó por más de un minuto.

-De acuerdo, estoy loca- admitió, hablando un poco más fuerte-Lo siento, deberías volver a dormir…

-¿Cómo podré dormir ahora?

-Dejaré esto en la cocina-dijo, mirando al cuchillo-No quisiera pedírtelo, pero…¿podrías acompañarme?

Muy bien, aquello ya había sido suficiente.

Al volver a la habitación, tomé mi teléfono, y le llamé a Finn.

Minutos después, tocó la puerta, y Mercedes abrió algo consternada.

-El taxi nos está esperando-dijo-¿Estás lista, Mercedes?

-¿Lista?

-Finn cree que deberías quedarte en nuestro departamento por unos días- le dije-Tal vez estando en otro lugar, y…con compañía te olvides de todo esto…

-No quiero ser una molestia para ustedes, chicos-dijo, bajando la vista.

-Tranquila- la calmó Finn- Nosotros no tenemos ningún problema, ¿cierto, Rach?

-Eres bienvenida a nuestro departamento siempre- le recordé, algo resignada.

* * *

><p>Si antes creía que Mercedes realmente estaba traumada, ahora pensaba todo lo contrario. La segunda noche que pasó hospedada en nuestro departamento llegó a una hora realmente desconsiderable. Por si fuera poco, apestaba a tabaco, y estaba algo tomada.<p>

Finn y yo no la recibimos muy contentos.

-Mercedes, ¿cómo puedes llegar así?-la regañé-Recuerda que no estás en tu casa…

-Lo siento mucho, mucho, mucho…-dijo- Pero, ¿por qué no pueden verlo como práctica? En unos años su bebé puede llegarles así, y necesitan estar preparados…

-¡La bebé ni siquiera ha nacido!-exclamó Finn.

-Por eso mismo…

-Solo estás diciendo tonterías, además, dudo que yo la deje tomar estos rumbos, creo que deberías irte a dormir…-dije.

-Sí, mamá- aceptó-Quiero decir, futura mamá.

Finn y yo nos miramos sin saber qué hacer.

* * *

><p>Una noche, con la intención de estar fuera de casa, y a la vez, fuera de problemas, las chicas y yo salimos a cenar a un restaurante de Times Square. Ahí mismo, Maxime se reunió con nosotras.<p>

-¿Sabían que ya no hay hombres disponibles?-nos preguntó Maxime, con tristeza.

-Tengo un fantasma que me hace compañía, así que…sí, lo sé-respondió Mercedes.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

Todo estaba bien, la plática era agradable, hasta que mi mirada se topó con la de Mike Chang, y él, con una sonrisa, decidió acercarse a saludar.

-Buenas noches, chicas, y…chico…-comenzó-¿Cómo están?

Tina sonrió incómoda.

-Bien-respondió Quinn-No he tenido mucho de qué quejarme hoy.

La miré sorprendida, y le ofrecí chocar manos.

-¡Eso es un logro!

-Sí, y yo no había tenido inconvenientes hasta…ahora-admitió Tina.

-¿Te molesta mi presencia?-preguntó Mike, algo herido.

-¡No, para nada!- lo contradijo Tina.

Dio un suspiro, algo abrumada, y decidió mirarlo a los ojos.

-Lo siento, Mike, no quiero ser así contigo, pero…

-Tienes problemas con Artie- supuso él- De acuerdo, me iré. Hasta pronto, chicas…

-Adiós- dijo Quinn, incómoda.

Tina lo miró alejarse con tristeza, y se mordió el labio.

Mercedes terminó de beber su cosmo sin entusiasmo.

-Los hombres son como los cosmos-dijo, pensativa- Hay muchos estilos, y son deliciosos, pero…eventualmente se acaban.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, las hormonas se apoderaron de mí, una vez más, y decidí que apenas llegara Finn a casa lo seduciría con algo de jazz. No estaba segura de sí él estaba dispuesto a satisfacerme, por eso quise estar preparada, y cuando escuché que la puerta de la entrada se abrió, me senté en la cama, y comencé a cantar-utilizando el tono de voz más sexy que podía hacer- con una enorme sonrisa…<p>

_Like a flower  
>Waiting to bloom<br>Like a light bulb  
>In a dark room<br>I'm just sittin' here  
>Waiting for you<br>To come on home  
>And turn me on<em>

_Like the desert  
>Waiting for the rain<br>Like a school kid  
>Waiting for the spring<br>I'm just sittin' here  
>Waiting for you<br>To come on home  
>And turn me on…<em>

En ese momento, Mercedes entró a mí habitación, y su rostro reflejaba perplejidad.

-Sé que quieres encenderte, pero…todavía me van los hombres.

Me sobresalté, y la miré con total desconcierto.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

-Solo quería descansar un poco-dijo.

-Oh…

Se dio la vuelta para irse, y al poco tiempo, regresó.

-Por cierto, Rachel, si Finn llega, y se ponen a hacerlo, ¿podrían ser silenciosos, al menos? No he dormido bien por causa del miedo, y este es el momento perfecto para recuperarme.

Como respuesta, le aventé, enojada, una de mis almohadas.

* * *

><p>Ya acabada su siesta, Mercedes se reunió conmigo en la sala.<p>

Finn me había llamado diciéndome que se retrasaría un poco, así que me resigne, y decidí ver algo de televisión mientras lo esperaba.

-¿No tuviste revolcón?-preguntó, sentándose a mi lado.

La miré con incredulidad.

-¡NO!

-Tranquila, ya te calentarás más tarde- me aseguró- ¿Qué estás viendo?

Suspiré.

-En realidad, nada- contesté.

Cambié los canales, y verdaderamente, nada me atraía, hasta que Mercedes hizo que me detuviera en donde estaban dando una película de terror.

-No me parece una buena idea-dije-Tendré pesadillas…

-Para eso Finn te encenderá- se burló.

-¿No tenías miedo?

-Estando aquí lo superé-admitió.

-Claro- repuse.

No tuve más que volver a resignarme, y justo cuando parecía que la protagonista estaba a punto de ser descubierta…

-¿QUÉ ESTÁN HACIENDO?

Di un grito que supuse, aturdió a Mercedes, y brinqué sobre ella.

Finn entró algo preocupado, y se acercó a mí

-Rachel, ¿estás bien?

Me agarré de él.

-Esto no es gracioso- me quejé.

Mercedes estaba conteniendo la risa, y Finn tenía una expresión de culpabilidad en el rostro.

-No volverá a suceder, Rach, lo prometo…

-Esta noche dormiremos con las luces encendidas, Finn Hudson…

-Yo creo que la que se encenderá será otra…-comentó Mercedes, en tono de burla.

La miré alzando una ceja.

* * *

><p>Una vez que Mercedes se fue a la habitación de visitas, Finn y yo nos dirigimos a la nuestra, y cuando él estaba dispuesto a darme mi beso de buenas noches, lo miré mordiéndome el labio.<p>

-Conozco esa expresión-dijo, sonriendo.

Pestañeé un par de veces, y le devolví la sonrisa.

Comencé a gatear hasta llegar a su regazo, y puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello…

_Like a flower  
>Waiting to bloom<br>Like a light bulb  
>In a dark room…<em>

Finn soltó una carcajada, y me miró con atención mientras le cantaba…

_I'm just sittin' here  
>Waiting for you<br>To come on home  
>And turn me on<em>

-¡No empieces, Rachel!-no podía dejar de reír.

_Like the desert  
>Waiting for the rain<br>Like a school kid  
>Waiting for the spring<em>

_I'm just sittin' here…_

Tomé su mano, y la coloqué en mi cintura, sin dejar de cantar, y sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos…

_Waiting for you  
>To come on home<br>And turn me on…_

-Interesante canción-dijo, divertido, después de un minuto- ¿Acaso no estabas asustada?

-Oh, ya lo superaré-contesté, mientras comenzaba a besarlo…

* * *

><p>Por la mañana, Mercedes decidió volver a su departamento, y nos agradeció a Finn y a mí por haberla hospedado mientras salía de su "trauma".<p>

Nos dijo que sería valiente y enfrentaría lo que fuera.

Y esa misma noche, Finn y yo lo estuvimos haciendo por horas.

Justo en medio de la acción, sonó el teléfono.

Finn resopló, y con frustración, me digné a contestarlo.

-¿Hola?

-¡Rachel!

-¿Qué sucede, Mercedes?-pregunté.

-¡Seré idiota!-exclamó-¡No existe ningún fantasma!

-Esa es una muy buena noticia-dije, sorprendida.- ¿Entonces es que ya has perdido la cabeza?

Finn me miraba intrigado.

-¡Se trataba de una puerta!-continuó -No cerraba bien, y con el viento, se movía mucho…

-Estoy decepcionada-admití- Esta historia no es tan emocionante…

-Lo sé, ¡pero al menos estoy a salvo!

-Bueno, te felicito, ahora tu departamento no está encantado, y puedes volver a vivir feliz en él. ¡Adiós!

Sin esperar una respuesta, le colgué, y volví a besar a Finn.

Él me detuvo, aún distraído.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Mercedes entró en pánico por unos días, pero ahora, todo está bien. Los ruidos extraños eran otra cosa…

-Bien por ella-dijo Finn.

Asentí.

-Ahora… ¿podrías volver a besarme?-le pedí.

-Cada vez se pone más caliente, señorita-dijo, en un tono juguetón- Tal vez debería de ponerte una película de terror para distraerte.

-¡Ni lo sueñes!-le advertí, tomándole el rostro nuevamente.

Lo volví a besar, y esta vez no dejé que nada nos interrumpiera.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Jajaja la excusa del final ha estado muy simple, lo siento. Estaba escribiendo este capítulo mientras estaba sola, y así como soy (de cobarde, miedosa, etc..)decidí bajar el tono xD ¡Espero que les haya gustado! Por favor, por favor, dejen REVIEWS! Necesito algo que me alegre la semana :) ¡Por favor! La canción es Turn Me On, de Norah Jones xD <strong>

**En el próximo capítulo, las chicas se dejan influenciar por...¡ya verán! Lo más seguro es que se metan en problemas, pero como casi siempre, habrá humor de por medio xD**

**Oh, por cierto, acabo de publicar un fic navideño "Love Actually". Sí, es una comedia romántica, e incluye a todas las parejas de glee (está inspirado en la película del mismo nombre) Solo si lo desean, les agradecería que le echaran un vistazo, aún no tengo muchas respuestas :)**

**¡Gracias por leer! ¡Espero sus reviews! Nos seguimos leyendo...**


	35. Identidades Falsas

**¡Holaaaaa! Realmente no sabía si publicar o no porque había perdido un poco las esperanzas con este fic, pero he decidido revivirlo y compensar todos los capítulos anteriores con este (eso espero) :D En realidad, es muy sencillo, y se parece mucho a los capítulos del primer fic, pero contiene cosas importantes :). Supongo que poco a poco iré volviendo a tomar el ritmo de la historia ¡Agradecería mucho que me dejaran REVIEWS! ¡Y espero también que lo disfruten! xD**

**P.D. Tal vez no lo recuerdan, pero yo prometí algo, y está justamente al final del capítulo ;)**

**Aviso: La serie Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de FOX, Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuck, e Ian Brennan. Yo solo los uso para entretenerme escribiendo :)**

* * *

><p>Tina, Quinn, Mercedes, y yo caminamos por Park Avenue como las verdaderas amigas que somos, y sí, sé que suena algo cursi, pero es cierto. A pesar de que cada una vivía en su propio ambiente, al final del día, las cuatro terminábamos en el mismo lugar.<p>

Y aún así seguimos siendo esas cuatro chicas solteras, aunque, técnicamente…ya no lo somos.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?-pregunté.

-Son los terribles dos-explicó Quinn-Claire llora todo el día, todos los días, me estoy volviendo loca. Si fuera un hombre de treinta y tantos, este sería el momento en el que terminaríamos nuestra relación.

Mercedes hizo una mueca, y después, con la mirada perdida, suspiró.

-¿Habrá algún buen soltero en la ciudad?

-Si hubiera uno tú ya estarías detrás de él…-comenté.

-¿Acaso quieres ir de cacería?-preguntó Tina.

Todas la miramos desconcertadas.

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué estás diciendo eso?-preguntó Quinn.

Tina se encogió de hombros.

-Artie y yo ya estamos durmiendo en habitaciones separadas, si ya no le importa lo que hago… ¿por qué no podría salir?

-Cierto-agregó Mercedes-Cuando eres soltera, lo único que puedes sacar contigo son a tus amigas.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Finn y yo quedamos de hacer algo…

Todas me abuchearon.

-Cuando dices algo… ¿te refieres a…?

-Ver películas y pasar un tiempo en pareja-la corté.

-Aburrido…

-Lo siento, estoy casada, ya no puedo hacer las mismas locuras que tú.

-Cariño, no culpes al matrimonio- dijo Mercedes-Ellas dos también están casadas, y no por eso se han vuelto recatadas…o al menos no tanto.

-No es eso-repuse- Es solo que…realmente quiero estar con Finn.

-Creo que estás un poco obsesionada con él-observó Tina.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Finn…es el amor de mi vida.

-Y ahora viene lo cursi…-se quejó Mercedes.

La ignoré.

-Finn fue mi primer beso, mi primer amor, mi primera vez…

Quinn me miró con lástima.

-Rachel, te quiero, pero eres una santurrona.

La miré ofendida.

-Oh, vamos, lo tienes ahí todos los días, y lo tendrás hasta que la muerte los separe-me recordó-No te hará mal salir a despejarte un poco… ¡y no pongas el embarazo como excusa!

-Pero no quiero que alguien se me quede viendo porque estoy gorda…-dije, con tristeza.

-No estás gorda, estas embarazada-me dijo Tina.

-Entonces…-comenzó Mercedes-¿Qué les parece si salimos una noche para que recuerden un poco del mundo al que renunciaron?

Las chicas y yo nos miramos.

¿Qué podría suceder en una noche de solteras?

* * *

><p>Por la mañana muy temprano, sentí a Finn estirarse a un lado mío, y después, sentí sus labios en mi brazo.<p>

Me di la vuelta, abrí los ojos, y sonreí.

-Buenos días…

-Buenos días…

-¿Cómo están mis chicas hoy?-preguntó.

-Bien, bien, apenas y la he sentido-admití-Solo que…estoy algo cansada, ¿sabes?

-Entonces deberías volver a dormir-me dijo-La próxima semana vamos a ir al doctor…

-No puedo esperar-sonreí.

-Yo tampoco-admitió-Sobre todo porque…después de nuestra cita, recogeremos a Kurt y Blaine del aeropuerto.

Me enderezé inmediatamente.

-¿Lo dices enserio?

Finn asintió.

-Pasarán el Día de Acción de Gracias con nosotros-dijo.

-¡Es cierto!-recordé.

-Bueno, ahora te ves más entusiasmada- observó.

Le di un suave beso en los labios.

-No puedo esperar para ver a Kurt-dije-Aunque…seguro hay algo que no me va a tener muy tranquila…

-¿Qué?-Finn frunció el entrecejo.

-Te apuesto lo que quieras a que va a querer organizarme una reunión prenatal.

Finn sonrió.

-Cuenta con ello.

Resoplé.

Al poco tiempo, salió de la cama, dispuesto a irse a trabajar.

-Por cierto…este viernes tenemos planes, ¿no es así?

Me quedé pasmada.

-Yo…eso creo.

* * *

><p>-No pude decirle lo que habíamos planeado-les confesé a las chicas- Es que…habíamos tenido un momento muy lindo antes y…no lo quise arruinar.<p>

-Yo ni siquiera le pedí permiso a Puckerman-dijo Quinn-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?

-Muy bien hecho- la felicitó Mercedes-Ahora estamos en la era del poder femenino…

-Ya vas a empezar…-me quejé.

-¡Es verdad!-repuso-¡Ya no tenemos que hacer lo que quieren ellos!

-Deberían ir sin mí-dije.

-¡Pero es que somos las cuatro fantásticas!-exclamó Mercedes-¡No podemos ir sin ti!

-Oh, entonces yo seré la mujer invisible, y así no tendrán que verme ahí-solucioné.

Quinn puso los ojos en blanco, y Tina me miró fijamente.

-Rachel, estamos a dos semanas de Acción de Gracias, después viene tu cumpleaños, Navidad, Año Nuevo, y entonces…te convertirás en mamá-me dijo-¿Cuándo volveremos a divertirnos como antes? Ya no será tan fácil.

Las tres chicas me miraron suplicantes.

-De acuerdo-acepté-Saldré con ustedes…

* * *

><p>Al salir del café, Tina me acompañó a hacer compras.<p>

Mi vientre crecía cada vez más, y no toda mi ropa me quedaba. Además, estaba más cansada de lo normal, y eso se reflejaba.

Tina se acercó nerviosa mientras yo buscaba mi talla en unos pantalones de maternidad.

-Rachel, he estado pensando, y con nuestra salida…tal vez debería quitarme mi anillo, ¿no lo crees?

La miré desconcertada.

-¿Piensas flirtear?

Tina suspiró con frustración.

-Es que…si me lo dejo, no creerán que soy soltera…

-¡Porque no eres soltera!

-Lo sé, pero…tú sabes lo que está pasando, mi matrimonio es un desastre-dijo, con tristeza.

Tomé su mano, y la miré con compasión.

-Haz lo que quieras-le dije-Solo que…no hagas algo de lo que te vas a arrepentir después…

* * *

><p>Y por la noche, Finn había ido a la cocina para traerme algo de helado mientras veíamos <em>Cabaret<em> en la habitación.

Justo cuando iba a comenzar el número de Sally Bowles, mi teléfono sonó.

-¿Crees que debería quitarme mi anillo para ir al club?-me preguntó Quinn, indecisa.

-Si alguien más me pregunta eso hoy…-me quejé.

-Es solo que…no tengo idea de que hacer, ¿sabes?

-No lo puedo creer…

-¿Tú te lo vas a quitar?

Estuve a punto de responder, pero entonces Finn regresó con mi helado.

-Yo…-vacilé-No lo sé, Quinn, discute eso con Tina… ¡Adiós!

Le colgué, y supe que la había dejado más desconcertada que nunca, pero no había tenido otra alternativa.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Finn, entregandome mi tazón de helado.

-Nada-respondí, nerviosa-Solo era Quinn.

-Oh

* * *

><p>Entonces el famoso viernes por la noche llegó.<p>

Resultó que el miedo que yo tenía fue más fuerte a lo que pensó Finn cuando le comenté acerca de mis planes con las chicas.

Estuvo muy de acuerdo en que saliera ya que, según él, tenía que divertirme un poco mientras pudiera…y él aprovecharía para ver la final de un partido del cual nunca me había enterado.

Resoplé al principio, pero después de tomarme mis vitaminas, decidí arreglarme como desde hace mucho tiempo tenía ganas de hacerlo, y por primera vez en cuatro meses, volví a usar zapatos de diez centímetros de alto.

Me retoqué el maquillaje, y estuve dispuesta a salir del departamento, cuando Finn, que ya estaba preparado para mirar su partido, me alcanzó, y me miró con suspicacia.

De la nada, me dio la risa tonta.

-¿Qué sucede contigo?-preguntó, extrañado.- ¿Acaso mi esposa sufrió de una transformación?

-¡Shh!-lo callé-¡No hables! ¡No soy tu esposa! ¡Tú no eres mi marido! ¡Y voy a estar fuera toda la noche conviviendo con mis chicas!

-Si es que puedes aguantar el sueño- me recordó- Rachel, estás embarazada, tranquilízate un poco.

-Lo sé, lo sé, y sé que probablemente crees que fumé hierba o algo por el estilo, pero, confía en mí, no es el caso. Es solo que estoy emocionada por ser soltera una noche, ¿sabes?

Finn frunció el entrecejo, confundido.

-¿Y eso se supone que es bueno para mí también?

Solté una carcajada.

-¡Adiós!-le grité, con una voz cantarina mientras salía por la puerta- ¡Qué te diviertas con tu…partido!

* * *

><p>Las chicas y yo nos reunimos en la zona de clubes nocturnos de Times Square, y apenas nos encontramos, volvimos a ser aquellas chicas de hace unos años que apenas descubrían la ciudad.<p>

Todas habíamos hecho un buen trabajo con nuestros atuendos, definitivamente, ya que no faltaron las lentejuelas, plataformas…y escotes.

Entrelazamos nuestros brazos, y caminamos por las calles neoyorkinas con el propósito de divertirnos.

-_Oh yes, it's ladies night and the feeling's right, oh yes, it's ladies night, oh what a night!-_cantaban Mercedes y Quinn, muy animadas, mientras cruzabamos para entrar al club.

-¡No me sentía así desde los veinte!-exclamó Quinn.

-¿Lo ven?-preguntó Mercedes-¡El matrimonio las ha cambiado! ¡Ahora pueden sentir la libertad!

Quinn se acercó a mí, y me susurró al oído.

-¿Te quitaste tu anillo?

Puse los ojos en blanco, y la ignoré.

Entramos al club, y en ese momento, pude sentirme importante. Había muchas personas que nos estaban mirando.

-Mesa para cuatro, por favor- pidió Tina.

-Oh, lo siento, todas están ocupadas- dijo la encargada.

Mi sonrisa se borró.

-Siempre pasa lo mismo…

Mercedes me hizo a un lado, y la encaró.

-Disculpa, soy Mercedes Jones- le sonrió.

-Oh- la encargada la miró de arriba abajo- Ahora vuelvo…

Después de unos minutos…

-Vengan conmigo, ya la tengo…

-Bueno, eso fue rápido- admití.

-Claro, para las celebridades huecas siempre tienen espacio- comentó Quinn.

Mercedes la miró con extrañeza.

-¿Les molesta si me adelanto a la barra?-preguntó Tina- Aun no me siento preparada para hacer el ridículo.

-Está bien…

-Como quieras…

-De acuerdo…

Mi amiga se encogió de hombros, y se dirigió al bar.

-Siento pena por ella- admití- Creo que cada vez está peor…

-Y yo por ti- dijo Mercedes- Esa barriga cada día crece más…

Di un largo suspiro.

-Supongo que hoy me toca sufrir el ataque…

Quinn soltó una carcajada, y al mirar a su alrededor…se calló.

-Creo que hemos venido al bar equivocado- dijo-Solo hay chicas de veinte, y eso causa baja autoestima para las que no tenemos esa edad. ¡Hay estudios!

-Bueno, yo soy la única embarazada aquí así que también tendré problemas de autoestima por su culpa…

Y entonces, vimos como dos chicas comenzaron a bailar y a los pocos segundos, tres chicos se les acercaron, tocándolas en algunas partes que hasta yo me sentí violada con solo verlos.

Mercedes y Quinn también miraron la escena con sorpresa, sin embargo, de lo primero que hablamos, no fue de ese atrevimiento.

-¿Desde cuándo las chicas de veinte son las más sexys?-quise saber.

-Que se jodan- comentó Quinn, enojada.

-¡Están actuando como…zorras!-exclamé.

-Bueno, nosotras éramos como ellas hace diez años- razonó Mercedes-Creo que yo aún lo soy…

Al poco tiempo, Tina regresó a la mesa, y se veía un poco más relajada.

-Creo que ya ligué-anunció-Un tipo en la barra me pidió mi número.

-¿Y se lo diste?-preguntó Mercedes.

Tina negó con la cabeza.

-Escapé.

-¡Bien hecho!-la felicité.

Quinn me miró como si estuviera loca, y después, Mercedes me dio un codazo.

-¡Auch!-me quejé-¿Por qué fue eso?

-Un chico viene para acá…-susurró.- ¡Y está mirando a Quinn!

-¿Qué?-se sorprendió ella-¿Me está mirando a mí?

Tina y Mercedes comenzaron a dar brinquitos, y yo también me emocioné. De acuerdo, tal vez ya éramos un caso perdido.

-Oh, por favor, chicas, por lo menos tenemos que fingir que hemos madurado- pidió Quinn.

La ayudé a arreglarse un poco el cabello, solo para ver qué es lo que sucedía, después de todo, aquella era nuestra noche libre, sin embargo, la emoción fue bajando al darnos cuenta de que el chico se había fijado en una mujer que estaba a dos mesas de nosotras.

-Oh, bueno…

-Bueno, eso es una señal de que debo seguir atada a Puckerman de por vida- comentó, sorprendida.

-Tu cinismo es deplorable- dijo Tina.

-En realidad, las dos están haciendo muy mal- las regañé- De acuerdo, estamos divirtiéndonos, tal vez…pasándonos un poco, pero… ¿de verdad tenían que quitarse su anillo? Creí que era broma…

- Ojalá mi situación fuera una broma- se lamentó Tina.

Quinn se encogió de hombros.

-Muy bien…-dijo Mercedes-¡Vamos a bailar!

Todas nos pusimos de pie, y nos adentramos a la pista de baile. El ambiente era increíble, tenía que admitirlo, y al estar riendo con mis amigas…me sentí joven de nuevo. No es que me sintiera como una anciana diariamente, pero…supongo que ya estaba pasando aquella etapa, sobre todo porque pronto me convertiría en madre.

Bailamos por un momento interminable, y justo cuando decidí tomar un pequeño descanso, alguien me asustó por detrás.

-¡Rachel!-gritó-¡Rachel!

Me di la vuelta, y ahí estaba. Jesse St James. Con una sana y amigable sonrisa en el rostro.

Le devolví la sonrisa, y me di completamente la vuelta.

Las chicas dejaron de bailar, sorprendidas de verlo de nuevo, y Jesse abrió los ojos como platos al reparar en mi…vientre.

Se acercó, y meneó la cabeza, sin poder creerlo.

-La primera vez que te veo, te encuentro ebria, la segunda, casada con Finn Hudson, y ahora… ¿estás embarazada?

Asentí.

-Creo que debo felicitarte-comentó- Es de Finn… ¿cierto?

Quinn resopló, y estuvo en su derecho.

Aquel comentario había sido demasiado grosero, pero no le dije nada.

-Es broma- rió- Me da gusto volver a verte…oh, y a tus amigas también.

Mercedes puso los ojos en blanco.

-Aun no lo puedo creer- comentó Jesse- ¿Cuánto tienes?

-Cuatro meses y medio- respondí.

-¿Y…qué haces aquí?-preguntó-¿Dónde está Finn?

-Se ha quedado en casa-dije- Las chicas y yo salimos a divertirnos por una noche.

-Así que piensan… ¿portarse mal?

Me encogí de hombros.

-Algo por el estilo.

Para mi desgracia, el DJ puso una canción un poco más lenta, y las parejas comenzaron a bailar.

-Entonces… ¿quieres bailar conmigo?

-Yo…no sé si debería…

Miré a las chicas, en busca de ayuda.

Habíamos acordado en romper las reglas, divertirnos, solo preocuparnos por nosotras mismas. Además…Jesse solo era un amigo, y solo íbamos a bailar. No había nada malo en eso… ¿o sí?

Detrás de Jesse, Quinn me hizo una seña de que iba a pegarse un tiro, y por un momento creí que me hizo un gesto obsceno con la mano. Tina parecía indignada, pidiéndome que no lo hiciera, y Mercedes…Mercedes estaba en las nubes, como casi siempre.

-Yo…

-Por favor- me ofreció su mano- Solo un baile, no voy a comerte, y tampoco es como que vas a engañar a Finn...

Suspiré, y aún dudándolo…tomé su mano.

Ya no volví a mirar a las chicas.

Jesse comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música, y yo lo miré aún aterrada.

No debería de sentirme así, pero…tampoco debería hacer lo que estaba haciendo, o al menos eso era lo que me decía la sensatez.

Bailamos por unos minutos, y cuando lo sentí aún más cerca de mí…supe que tenía que detenerme.

-¿Te sientes mal?-preguntó, preocupado.

Me mordí el labio, y lo miré a los ojos.

-Esto está mal- le dije-No puedo seguir…

Sin esperar que me dijera algo a cambio, me alejé, para encontrarme con las chicas, y supe que lo dejé desconcertado.

No debería haber hecho las cosas de esa manera, pero después de todo, supe que no era muy conveniente seguir el juego. Hay un momento en el que nos tenemos que detener…

Comencé a sentirme un poco mareada, y cuando me reuní con mis amigas, tomé de la botella de agua que Tina me estaba cuidando.

-¿Lo has dejado?-preguntó Mercedes.

-Me siento fatal-admití- Es decir, no estábamos haciendo nada malo, pero…ya saben todos los problemas que tuvimos, y aceptar su invitación con tanta discreción no me hace sentir tranquila. Sé que Jesse ha cambiado, pero aún no puedo asegurar que dejará de intentar meterse conmigo, así que…

-Haces bien-dijo Tina-Si te hubiera tomado desprevenida, como justamente a mí me tuvo que suceder con Mike…no, demasiados problemas.

-Ya no me siento tan animada-dije-Y no se trata de Jesse, al menos no totalmente. Estoy cansada…

Di un bostezo, y me recargué en el hombro de Quinn.

-No sé qué decirle a Finn…

-No tienes que decirle nada- repuso Mercedes- No sucedió absolutamente nada.

* * *

><p>Salimos del club a las dos de la mañana por la parte de la terraza, y en una de las mesas de la entrada, un hombre alto y fornido que platicaba con unos amigos se sorprendió cuando nos vio pasar.<p>

Yo ya estaba algo ida, y Quinn me venía acobijando con su abrigo cuando el hombre se paró, y Mercedes comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

La miró con una media sonrisa.

-Shane…-dijo ella.

-Mercedes…

Shane extendió sus brazos, y Mercedes, un poco intimidada, aceptó un abrazo.

Se miraron por un momento, y Quinn, Tina, y yo nos sentamos a esperarla, todas con la cabeza en el hombro de la otra.

Shane y Mercedes hicieron la típica plática del reencuentro, y después de lo que pareció ser una hora, Mercedes regresó con nosotras, con una expresión alegre, y a la vez, sorprendida.

Ninguna de nosotras dijo una sola palabra hasta que subimos al taxi, en donde Mercedes nos mostró la tarjeta de él. Al parecer, habían intercambiado números.

Y cuando escuché todo lo que estaba comentando acerca de él, no pude quedarme dormida.

-Shane no se ve tan mal…-dijo Quinn.

-Sí, incluso aunque puso en duda mi talento en innumerables ocasiones y se quedó con el puesto que a Finn le hubiera gustado tener cuando estábamos en McKinley, debo decir que…podrías volver a darle otra oportunidad-comenté.

-Puede que lo haga- admitió, con una sonrisa- Está soltero, como yo…

Quinn la miró con cansancio.

-Sin comentarios…

-Además…cuando lo vi…no lo sé, creo que aún sucede algo…

-¡Me encanta la idea!-exclamó Tina, volviendo a ser optimista-¡Podrías acabar con tu primer novio!

-Detente ahí- le ordenó Mercedes- No nos precipitemos, lo acabo de ver hace veinte minutos…

-Esto me suena conocido-dijo Tina- ¡Así se reencontraron Finn y Rachel!

-¿Me llamaron?-pregunté, después de una siesta express de un minuto.

-¡Oh, y al año terminaron casados y ahora viene un bebé en camino!-exclamó Quinn, divertida.

Mercedes se tapó los oídos, pero terminó riendo.

-Es muy pronto para saberlo…-dijo-Por ahora…creo que saldré con él…

-Mientras no suceda el mismo dilema de los cinco admiradores…-comentó Quinn.

-Ahora ya no hay admiradores-dijo Mercedes- Él…es diferente, fue mi novio en el último año.

-Y ahora estoy confundida-admití-¿Por qué terminaste con él en un principio si se llevaban tan bien?

-Rompí con él porque pensé: "Oh, por favor, ¡habrá chicos mejores que él!"

-¿Y...?

-Y resulta que no los hay…

-Uno siempre vuelve justo a donde empezó- dijo Quinn, sonriendo.

Y cuando llegué a casa, me di cuenta de que el comentario de mi amiga era verdaderamente cierto.

A pesar de que en la ciudad hay un montón de chicos buenos a los cuales podríamos conocer…nosotras nos quedamos en casa con los que conocemos mejor.

* * *

><p>Abrí la puerta con dificultad, sosteniendo mis zapatos, ya que como era de suponerse, no había aguantado con ellos toda la noche.<p>

Y entonces lo vi. Finn estaba sentado en el sofá, quedándose dormido, cuando me oyó entrar, y se puso de pie.

Me había estado esperando.

Comencé a sonreír, y mi mente combinó las palabras más empalagosas que pudieran existir cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

Corrí a abrazarlo, y él me dio un suave beso en la frente.

-¿Sabes que te amo?-le pregunté, contra su pecho.

Pude sentir como componía una sonrisa.

-Sí, ya lo sabía- respondió-Y yo también a ti… ¿pero no habías dicho que yo ya no era tú esposo y que querías pasar una noche sin mí o algo así?

Le di un empujón.

-¡Oh, cállate!

* * *

><p>En aquel nuevo día, estuve más hiperactiva de lo normal.<p>

Muchas cosas estaban por suceder.

Para empezar, Finn y yo iríamos con el obstetra…y después recogeríamos a Kurt y Blaine al aeropuerto.

Ya faltaban muy pocos días para Acción de Gracias, y como me lo había prometido Kurt desde hace mucho tiempo, ambos llegarían a festejar con nosotros.

No podía contener tanta emoción, era evidente.

Finn y yo salimos temprano del departamento y un taxi nos dejó en el hospital.

Nos tomamos de la mano y esperamos como siempre a que tocara nuestro turno.

Una de las enfermeras finalmente nos dejó pasar, y aunque al principio me sorprendió que Rob no fuera a recibirnos como de costumbre, me puse de pie, y mi esposo y yo entramos a verlo.

Rob tenía un semblante preocupado y sostenía unos papeles. Esperaba que no se trataran de los míos.

-Les dije que tenían a una niña, ¿cierto?-preguntó, con una sonrisa.

Finn y yo asentimos.

-¿Por qué la pregunta…?

-Rachel, como sabes, necesito que te cambies, voy a revisarte…

Miré a Finn algo desconcertada.

-De…acuerdo.

* * *

><p>Cuando estuve lista, me acosté en la camilla y dejé mi vientre al descubierto. Lo acaricié antes de que Rob me aplicara el gel, y cuando lo hizo, Finn sostuvo mi mano.<p>

Rob estudió el ultrasonido, y su expresión no me tranquilizaba. Había algo de duda, de frustración...

-Lo siento, Rachel…-comenzó.

Mi corazón empezó a latir muy deprisa, y por un nanosegundo, temí que me sucediera algo. Por un momento tuve dificultad para respirar…

-¿Qué pasa con mi bebé?-pregunté, asustada.

_Oh, Dios,_ pensé. _Haré lo que sea. Lo que sea. Dejaré de salir y hacer cosas que no debo, por favor, que mi bebé esté bien, por favor…._

Finn apretó mi mano fuertemente, y trato de tranquilizarme, pero no lo logró.

-¿QUÉ SUCEDE, ROB?

Rob dio un largo suspiro, y decidió encararnos.

-No hay una bebé-dijo- Hay dos, aunque no parece que estén en la misma bolsa, y me parece que el segundo es un varón. Siento mucho no haberles informado antes. Me fui de vacaciones, perdimos una cita, y ahora…lo siento, de verdad.

Me quedé con la boca abierta, y vi por medio de la pantalla a mi bebé, después, Rob me señaló la otra bolsa, a la que poco a poco pude distinguirle forma.

-Ahora lo confirmo…-continuó- Tendrán dos bebés…y ambos se encuentran perfectamente bien, por fortuna.

Comencé a llorar de felicidad mientras veía no muy claramente a mis hijos en la pantalla, y después aparté la vista cuando sentí que Finn soltó mi mano.

Rob y yo nos sobresaltamos.

Finn se había desmayado.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Lo sé, no es de lo más impresionante, es muy, muy sencillo, pero mejoraré, mejoraré xD. Sé que querían gemelos, y aunque no sé si precisamente lo son porque revolví mucho las cosas...Finn &amp; Rachel serán padres de dos bebés xD Espero que les haya gustado, y que no se haya visto tan irreal como a mí me pareció, aunque, pensandolo bien...puede suceder ;) Solo trato de ver el lado bueno xDD Ahora, no creo que actualize la próxima semana porque sí estaré muy ocupada, pero ya volveré. Por favor, dejen reviews...necesito saber que aún puedo continuar :)<strong>

**El próximo capítulo ya sabrán las reacciones de todos, y además...¡Kurt y Blaine aparecen! :P **

**Nos seguimos leyendo...**


	36. Acción De Gracias

**¡Holaaaaa lectoras! Una vez más, perdón por la tardanza. Este capítulo ha sido espontáneo ya que, aún sigo bloqueada con la historia :( Pero estoy segura de que pronto se me pasará, ya estoy planeando cosas nuevas que con suerte les gustarán ;)**

**Por cierto, creo que faltó un poco más de las chicas, pero tuve que aprovechar a Klaine xD (Me aseguraré de tenerlas más en el próximo)**

**Y de verdad les agradecería que siguieran dejando reviews, pues así sé que esto puede seguir :P ¡Los estaré esperando!**

**P.D. Amé todos sus reviews del capítulo anterior, y quisiera pedirles una disculpa si les provoqué algún susto con el tema de los bebés xD**

**Aviso: La serie Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de FOX, Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuck, e Ian Brennan. Yo solo los uso para entretenerme escribiendo :)**

* * *

><p>-Finn, ¿te encuentras bien?-le preguntó Rob mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie.<p>

Lo miré preocupada.

-Sí, sí, es solo que…creí escuchar que mi esposa está embarazada con dos bebés…

-Escuchaste bien- afirmó Rob- Rachel está esperando una niña…y un niño.

Finn se sentó nuevamente a mí lado, con el rostro debilitado.

-¿No estás feliz?-pregunté, asustada.

-No es eso, Rachel, es solo que… ¡tú nos dijiste que tendríamos una niña!-le reclamó a Rob.

-Lo siento, chicos- volvió a disculparse- Ya sé que se cometió un error, pero ahora es más que seguro que esperan dos bebés.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer, Rach?-me miró consternado.

Me encogí de hombros.

-Vamos a cuidarlos, y quererlos, y hacerlos felices…

Entonces una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres esto?

-Más que nada en el mundo- le dije, besándolo.

* * *

><p>Salimos del consultorio, y enseguida un taxi nos llevó al aeropuerto John F. Kennedy.<p>

Esperamos en la sala de vuelos internacionales, y media hora después, el vuelo procedente de París aterrizó, y en unos minutos, Kurt y Blaine llegaron con equipaje en mano.

Cuando los vi, tomé a Finn de la mano, y corrí a su alcance.

Kurt me atrapó en un abrazo.

-¡Oh, por Dios!-exclamó-¡Te ves tan…embarazada!

-De hecho está muy, muy embarazada- dijo Finn.

Puse los ojos en blanco, y reí.

-Y dime, ¿tendré sobrino o sobrina?

-Me parece que ambos- respondí, divertida.

-¿Hablas en serio?-preguntó Blaine.

Asentí.

-Finn y yo estamos esperando…mellizos.

-¡No puedo creerlo!-exclamó Kurt.

-Yo tampoco- dijo Finn, tragando saliva.

-¡Los felicito, chicos!-dijo Blaine.

-Tenemos, digo, tienen que pensar en nombres…-comentó Kurt.

-Bueno, yo ya tengo mi nombre- sonreí- Fue un trabajo duro, pero…creo que valió la pena.

Miré a Finn.

-Ahora mi querido esposo tendrá que escoger el nombre de nuestro varón…

-¿Yo?

-Ese era el plan-le recordé.

Blaine tomó la mano de Kurt, y lo ayudó con su bolso.

-Bueno, no quiero interrumpir la linda plática-dijo- Pero…tenemos que ir por nuestro equipaje…

-¡Cierto!

* * *

><p>-Bueno, pues…Finn y yo fuimos con el obstetra…-comencé-Al principio, tuvimos un pequeño susto, y después… ¡nos dijo que estamos esperando mellizos!<p>

-¿DOS BEBÉS?-preguntó Tina, sorprendida.- ¿Niño y niña?

Asentí-

-Ahora que lo pienso, es preferible que Claire me grite todo el día- comentó Quinn-¿Cómo vas a hacer para cuidar de ambos?

-Finn me ayudará- respondí- Además, no creo que sea tan difícil. En unos días iré a un curso prenatal, y me aseguraré de tomar notas.

-Lo que nos faltaba, otro hombre- dijo Mercedes, con fastidio.

-Por cierto, ¿qué pasó con Shane, Mercedes?

-Nada en especial-contestó, dándole un sorbo a su café-Somos amigos de cogidas.

Me atraganté con el panecillo que estaba ingiriendo al escuchar eso.

-¿Qué has dicho?-pregunté, desconcertada.

-Ya lo saben, amigos con derecho, sin compromisos.-explicó.

Quinn puso los ojos en blanco.

Y en ese momento, Finn, Kurt, y Blaine llegaron a la cafetería, y al poco tiempo se acercaron a nuestra mesa.

-¿Cómo están las chicas de Manhattan?-preguntó Kurt, emocionado.

-Bien, tratando de sobrevivir- respondió Quinn.

La miré negando con la cabeza.

-Esas contestaciones tienen que parar- le dije.

-Oh, amigo, tantas cosas han pasado y tú perdido en las tierras del perfume- dijo Mercedes, de manera dramática-¿Me has traído algo del viaje?

-Yo…bueno…

-Hola, Blaine- lo saludó Tina.

-Hola, Tina-dijo él-¿Cómo está Artie?

Y ahí estaba. La pregunta prohibida.

Todos nos miramos sin saber que decir.

-Él…está bien, supongo- dijo Tina.

-De…acuerdo-Kurt y él intercambiaron una mirada de desconcierto.

-Entonces…-comenzó Kurt-¿Cuáles son los planes para Acción de Gracias?

* * *

><p>Mi despertador sonó descaradamente un viernes por la mañana, y a pesar del cansancio que sentía, me puse de pie, y tomé una ducha.<p>

Me metí en mi ropa estrecha que usaba para practicar yoga, y entonces desperté a Finn.

-¡FINN!-grité.

-¡Los bebés!-se sobresaltó-¡Ya vienen! ¿Rompiste bolsas? ¡Rachel, sabía que tener dos bebés sería complicado…!

Al verlo así, me dio un ataque de risa.

-¿Qué demonios…?

-Cálmate, Finn, no estoy de parto-le aseguré-Aún quedan unos cuantos meses.

-¿Qué sucede, Rach?-preguntó-¿Por qué me despiertas así?

-Porque vamos a nuestro primer curso prenatal-contesté, con una sonrisa.

Finn estaba perplejo.

-¡Pero si son las seis de la mañana!-exclamó.

-Tomaré el curso con mi maestro de yoga- expliqué-Bueno, no creo que sea él quién lo dé, pero no podemos desaprovechar esta oportunidad. ¡Harán descuentos a los estudiantes de siempre, así que tenemos suerte!

-¿Quieres que… yo haga yoga?

El horror aún no se alejaba de su rostro.

-No creo que tengas que ponerte en posición de loto, ni nada de ese estilo- lo tranquilicé- Solo tendrás que sujetarme, y ayudarme con algunos ejercicios.

-Oh…

-Así que…vamos, vístete, debemos ser puntuales.

Lo dejé solo en la habitación mientras se arreglaba, y me dirigí a la cocina para comer algo, cuando me encontré a Kurt y Blaine tomando café.

-¿Qué hacen levantados tan temprano?-quise saber.

-Aún tenemos el horario volteado-explicó Kurt-Me pareció escuchar a mi hermano gritando estupideces, ¿qué le hiciste?

-Lo desperté porque…vamos a ir a un curso prenatal-contesté.

-Bueno, te deseo suerte-Kurt suspiró- No tengo un buen presentimiento de todo esto….

-¿Les gustaría acompañarnos?-pregunté, sin pensarlo.

Blaine miró a Kurt sorprendido.

-Claro, si no tienen nada que hacer.

-Nos encantaría, Rachel, pero… ¿qué vamos a hacer nosotros ahí?

-No lo sé, tal vez…pueden ayudarme en caso de que Finn tenga problemas…

-Los tendrá-Kurt puso los ojos en blanco-Está bien, iremos, pero lo repito, no presiento nada bueno…

* * *

><p>Y una vez que llegamos al estudio de Gab, mi maestro, éste nos recibió con una brillante sonrisa.<p>

Me acerqué a él, y lo abracé, siendo esa ya nuestra habitual forma de saludarnos.

-Hola, Gab…

-Hola, Rachel, ¿quién de ellos es tu esposo?

Miró a mis tres acompañantes.

-Finn, es…el más alto- dije, acercándolo a mí-Es él.

Gab le ofreció la mano.

-Mucho gusto, señor Hudson- lo saludó-¿Está listo para la sesión?

-¿Sesión?

-Claro, tendrás que doblar las piernas, y ponerlas detrás de la oreja-dijo Kurt.

-¡No lo asustes!-le dijo Blaine, dándole un codazo.

Gab tosió para que todos nos enfocáramos.

-Lo siento, Gab, ¿podríamos seguir?-pedí.

-Desde luego, tomen asiento.

Los cuatro lo hicimos inmediatamente.

* * *

><p>Al poco tiempo, Gab y sus asistentes comenzaron a desdoblar tapetes por toda la habitación, y en el momento en el que encendieron un incienso, Finn me miró con preocupación.<p>

-No me obligarán a estar en posiciones extrañas, ¿verdad, Rach?

-Tranquilo, Finn, la que tiene que hacer la mayor parte de las actividades soy yo…

-A veces es difícil darse cuenta quien es el embarazado en esta pareja.-comentó Kurt.

Blaine soltó una risita.

-¿Podrían dejar de ponerlo más nervioso?-pedí. -Finn, todo va a estar bien, te prometo que después de esto, nunca te obligaré a que tomes una clase de yoga conmigo o algo de ese estilo…

Finn dio un largo suspiro y apretó mi mano.

-Todo sea por los bebés, Rach…

Y entonces, un hombre de piel olivácea que vestía de blanco entró al estudio, y saludó a Gab.

Todas las otras parejas que se encontraban ahí comenzaron a aplaudir, y él, con una gran sonrisa, los hizo callar.

-Hola a todos, buenos días-saludó-Mi nombre es Deepak…

-¿Deepak Chopra?-preguntó Kurt, sorprendido.

-Shh…

-Estudié en la India por unos años, y ahora estoy residiendo en Nueva York. Soy partero, y es por eso que estoy aquí para darles un pequeño curso antes de que nazcan sus hijos…

-Realmente pensé que era…

-¡Cállate, Kurt!-le pedí.

Mi amigo me miró indignado.

-Muy bien, ahora todos los hombres que están aquí, deben de tomar a su esposa, o novia, y dejar que se siente frente a ustedes…

Tomé la mano de Finn, y ambos nos sentamos sobre uno de los tapetes.

Kurt y Blaine no pudieron evitar reírse, y estuve segura de que Finn les dijo una grosería antes de comenzar la sesión.

-Ahora, envuelvan sus brazos en el vientre de ella…

Finn comenzó a masajear mi vientre y yo entrelacé sus manos con las mías para poder hacer lo mismo.

-Cierren los ojos, y respiren profundamente-dijo el instructor-Sientan como el el vientre sube y baja debido a la respiración. Poco a poco se sentirán relajados y se darán cuenta de que él bebé también lo está. Van entrando en una fase de tranquilidad…

-¿Están bien los bebés, Rach?-preguntó Finn, preocupado-Porque no los puedo sentir.

Sonreí.

-Están muy bien, Finn, tranquilo…

* * *

><p>Después de unos minutos, el instructor nos pidió que tomáramos otra posición.<p>

Se acercó a nosotros, y nos miró con una sonrisa cuando Finn estaba teniendo problemas para acomodarse.

Veía a las otras parejas hacerlo, pero aún así no estaba seguro.

-Si me permite, señor, para empezar, su esposa tiene que recostarse…

Lo hice inmediatamente, a la vez que exhalaba.

-Perfecto, ahora usted tiene que ponerse encima de ella, tal y como lo hacen los demás…

-¿Disculpe?

-Ya lo ha visto, joven, así como lo hacen todos…

Finn tragó saliva, y se puso encima de mí, apoyando sus manos sobre el suelo.

-Ahora…-el instructor se dirigió a mí-Tú tienes que abrir las piernas, tu esposo se posicionará en medio, y comenzará a tocar tu vientre…

-Mierda-murmuró Finn.

-¿Listos?-preguntó el instructor-Muy bien, ¡así se hace!

Se alejó para revisar a otras parejas, y entonces, a lo lejos distinguí los rostros de Kurt y Blaine, que definitivamente no podían aguantarse la risa.

-Rachel, sabes que esto lo hago por ti y por los bebés, pero…parece que estamos haciéndolo, y no me gusta hacerlo en público…

-No te preocupes, Finn, todos los demás también lo hacen…

-¡Pero no vienen acompañados por nadie!-se quejó-¡Kurt no ha parado de burlarse!

-¡Finn Hudson!-lo reprimí-Ellos no están teniendo un bebé, ¡así que tienes que olvidarte de tus complejos y ayudarme a terminar el maldito curso!

Algunas de las parejas se voltearon para ver quién había gritado.

Gab, y el nuevo instructor nos miraron desconcertados.

Incluso Kurt y Blaine dejaron de reírse.

* * *

><p>Al terminar la sesión, los chicos y yo nos retiramos del estudio en un taxi.<p>

Finn venía cruzado de brazos, supuse que enojado, pero aún así dejó que me recargara en su hombro.

-Te prometo que no volveré a pedirte algo como esto-le dije.

-Te creo…

-Tranquilo, Finn-le dijo Kurt-De cualquier manera, tú y Rachel no son nada discretos, y sé que no les importaría que alguien los viera haciéndolos.

-No te entiendo-admití.

-Kurt…y yo los escuchamos anoche-confesó Blaine.

Finn y yo nos miramos, totalmente perplejos.

* * *

><p>-Entonces…la cena de Acción de Gracias se llevará a cabo en nuestro departamento-anuncié-¿Están de acuerdo con eso?<p>

-Yo le advertí a Puckerman que no volvería a usar nuestra casa para nada que tuviera que ver con sociales-dijo Quinn- En la fiesta de Claire, alguien quemó una parte del sofá con un cigarrillo, rompieron varias copas, y desprogramaron mi TiVo. No quiero que me vuelvan a violar de esa manera, así que por mí no hay problema.

Meneé la cabeza.

-¿Tina? ¿Mercedes?

-Mi casa está desierta-confesó Tina- Con la situación que pasamos Artie y yo, habrá todo, menos un ambiente festivo.

-Yo amo dar fiestas…-comenzó Mercedes-Pero si me invitan a una, ¡para mí es mucho mejor!

-Bueno, está decidido, la cena será en mi casa-dije.

-¿Y cuál será el menú?-preguntó Mercedes-No nos pondrás a comer hierbas, ¿o sí?

La miré ofendida.

-Pues…aunque yo soy vegetariana…le dije a Finn que podría comprar un pavo. Kurt se ofreció a cocinarlo…

* * *

><p>Y al llegar a casa, me encontré con Finn, Kurt, y Blaine, que parecían estar algo pasmados.<p>

Los miré con suspicacia mientras me quitaba los zapatos.

-¿Qué hicieron?-quise saber.

-Bueno, Rach…-comenzó Finn-Me pediste que comprara un pavo, ¿cierto?

Asentí.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Yo…lo conseguí-admitió-Solo que…

-¡Está vivo!-gritó Kurt, malhumorado.

Abrí los ojos como platos.

-¿Cómo que está vivo? ¿Dónde está?

-Unos tipos me lo ofrecieron pasando por la cafetería-admitió Finn-Y como el supermercado quedaba algo lejos…lo acepté.

-Está en la cocina-dijo Blaine, con la vista baja.

Tuve la intención de ir, pero Finn me detuvo.

-Es mejor que no entres…

-Hudson, Hummel, y Anderson…-comencé-Si no me dicen lo que está pasando…

-Puede que esté…un poco descontrolado-dijo Finn.

-No puede ser…-me quejé.-Si algo pasa con mi cocina…

-Tranquilízate, Rach-me pidió Finn-Lo hemos dejado unos minutos, solamente…

-Me voy a mi habitación- anuncié-No puedo ver como torturarán a un pobre pavo, y tampoco quiero enterarme del desastre que seguramente dejarán. ¡Hasta pronto!

Me alejé aún sin saber qué pensar.

¿Un pavo? ¿Cómo era posible?

Solo esperé que no se metieran en más problemas, y decidí tomar una siesta. Verdaderamente la necesitaba.

* * *

><p>Unas horas después, desperté, y encontré a Finn a mi lado.<p>

-¿Finn?

-¡Al fin despiertas!-se alegró.

-¿En qué terminó el asunto del pavo?-pregunté, bostezando.

Me sorprendió un poco el semblante decepcionado de Finn.

-Kurt estuvo corriendo detrás de él por una hora-dijo- Afortunadamente, no destruyeron la cocina, pero…Kurt no se encuentra muy contento.

-Me imagino… ¿y ahora?

-¿Ahora?

-¿Cuál fue el final de aquel pobre animal?

-Lo tuve que regresar-respondió-Larry contactó a los hombres que nos lo vendieron y nos regresaron el dinero…

-Bueno, eso está muy bien-lo felicité-Aunque siento que haya causado tantos problemas.

-Sí, yo también. Ahora ya no tenemos el platillo principal… ¡y la cena es mañana!

-Bueno, siempre pueden usar pavo de soya, ¿recuerdas?

Finn sonrió, e hizo que me recostara de nuevo en la cama para darme un interminable beso.

-Lo sé- respondió, entre un beso y otro- Ahora deberíamos comenzar a preparar todo…

* * *

><p>Y la noche siguiente, los chicos y yo nos arreglamos antes de recibir a nuestros invitados para la cena de Acción de Gracias.<p>

Me puse un vestido de maternidad que me llegaba hasta las rodillas, y que…tenía un escote un poco revelador.

Estuve maquillándome frente al espejo, cuando Finn se detuvo para verme.

-Interesante vestido- dijo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Interesante vestido…

Terminé de maquillarme, y solté una carcajada.

-De acuerdo, hombre de pocas palabras, debemos irnos.

Nos tomamos de la mano, y llegamos al comedor, donde Kurt y Blaine ya nos esperaban.

-Rachel, te ves hermosa- dijo Blaine.

-Gracias- le dirigí una sonrisa.

-Y lo más sorprendente es que yo no te ayudé a elegir tu vestuario-comentó Kurt-Es evidente que las cosas han cambiado desde McKinley.

Solté una carcajada.

-Bueno, la mesa está puesta, la cena está lista, solo debemos esperar a los demás…

* * *

><p>Y en menos de una hora, los chicos llegaron con algo de comida también para compartir.<p>

Saludé a Quinn, Noah, que llevaban a Claire, Mercedes, que venía acompañada de Maxime, y…Tina, que solo tenía a Danny.

La recibí con una gran sonrisa, y ella me dirigió una muy pequeña a cambio.

-¿Dónde está Artie?-le pregunté, en un susurro.

-Ya sabes cómo están las cosas-suspiró-Ya ni siquiera hablamos como antes…

Tomé su mano y la apreté fuertemente.

-De acuerdo, es mejor que entres- le dije-¿Quisieras algo de beber?

-Me parece que necesitaré unos cuantos tragos…

-Bien…

-Hola, tía Rachel-me saludó Danny.

-Hola, Danny, me da gusto que estés aquí-le dije, inclinándome, y teniendo un poco de problemas con mi vientre en el momento que lo hice.

-¿Qué te pasó?-me preguntó, inocentemente.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-sonreí.

-Te veo un poco más gorda…

-¡Danny!-lo regañó Tina- Rachel no está gorda, solo está…esperando un bebé, bueno, dos, en realidad…

-¿Vas a tener bebés?

-Sí, voy a ser mamá- respondí, con un hilo de voz.

-Y cuando nazcan… ¿podré jugar con ellos?

-Siempre que quieras- le aseguré.

-¡Genial!

-Lamento eso-se disculpó Tina, murmurando.

-No…te preocupes.

Tina tomó la mano de Danny, y ambos se fueron a reunir con los demás.

Tragué saliva, y me quedé parada frente a la puerta, cuando Finn se acercó a mí.

-Rachel, ¿te encuentras bien?

-¿Crees que estoy gorda?-pregunté, preocupada.

Finn se sobresaltó ante tal pregunta.

-No has engordado para nada- dijo- Tu vientre ha crecido, es cierto, pero no creo que te haya afectado…

Inmediatamente, volví a sonreír, y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Está bien, te voy a creer…

* * *

><p>-Mi trabajo ha sido un infierno estos últimos días-comentó Quinn, mientras todos convivíamos en la sala de estar- Para empezar, han puesto a cargo del edificio a un imbécil que resulta ser más joven que yo. No sé si es un doctor, pero me odia. Demasiado. Aunque no tanto por correo electrónico, pero aún así, ninguno de los dos nos soportamos…<p>

-Bueno, tú odias a todos tus compañeros del trabajo, no me sorprende-dijo Mercedes.

-Además, hoy una de mis pacientes me preguntó si había violado al paciente que estaba antes que ella, solo porque el chico había salido llorando de consulta. Así de zorra me ven…

Puckerman la miró desconcertado.

-O así de idiota estaba la chica-dije.

-No sé qué me pasa- se quejó-Antes amaba ir a trabajar, ahora solo me enfermo al pensarlo…

-Claire tampoco ha ayudado mucho-agregó Noah-Los terribles dos realmente hacen honor a su nombre.

-Pero en fin- Quinn suspiró-Pasemos a algo más alegre, si es que se le puede decir así…

-Bueno, he estado saliendo con Shane-comenzó Mercedes-Pero creo que solo es útil para tirármelo…

Miré a Finn, Noah, Kurt, Blaine, y Maxime sumamente avergonzada.

Mercedes no se inmutó.

-No deberías hablar así, Mercedes-le dije- Es grosero…e incorrecto.

-Rachel, un recordatorio-me dijo Quinn-Mercedes es grosera e incorrecta, y aunque yo suelo ser algo cínica…tengo compasión por ese sujeto. Es mejor que no juegues con él.

-No te preocupes, él sabe que no quiero comprometerme…

Y después de aquel momento incómodo…los chicos alzaron la vista.

-Bueno…-dijo Finn, cambiando de tema-¿Están listos para la cena?

* * *

><p>Pasamos al comedor, y tomamos nuestros asientos.<p>

Estuve a punto de ponerme de pie para servir la cena de Finn y la mía, pero él me detuvo.

-No te preocupes-dijo- Lo haré yo…

En algún otro momento, probablemente estaría protestando, pero aquella vez no pude evitar sonreír cuando seleccionó cuidadosamente mi comida, ya que yo era la única vegetariana del grupo, y además, se aseguró de servirme el doble, como siempre se lo pedía.

-Gracias…-le dije.

Sonrió, y se acercó para darme un tierno beso en los labios.

Al terminar la cena, todos comenzamos a dar nuestros agradecimientos.

Reí especialmente en los de Mercedes, Noah, Quinn, y Maxime, y entonces…Finn comenzó a hablar.

-Estoy agradecido por la vida que tengo….-dijo- Es maravillosa, y no hubiera querido ninguna otra. Agradezco por la esposa que tengo, pues es mi mejor amiga, y la mejor compañera que pueda existir.

Apreté su mano fuertemente y lo miré con ternura.

-Y estoy agradecido también por mis bebés, que vienen en camino-sonrió, y puso una de sus manos sobre mi vientre- Admito que al principio me desconcerté un poco al saber que serían dos, pues yo ya tenía una idea en mente de un solo bebé, pero…a pesar de la confusión, y del miedo que sentí por un momento, estoy más feliz que nunca, y sé que Rachel y yo vamos a hacer todo lo posible para que ellos se encuentren bien.

Mis amigos nos miraron extasiados, y entonces Finn se acercó para besar mi frente, sin apartar su mano de mi vientre.

Yo también tenía muchas cosas por las que estar agradecida.

Tenía las mejores amigas del mundo.

Claro, las cuatro éramos muy diferentes, pero, eso de cierta forma nos complementaba. Y era divertido admitir que nunca sería capaz de vivir sin la fuerza de Mercedes, el cinismo de Quinn, y la sensatez de Tina.

Simplemente, eran una parte muy importante de mi vida.

Kurt, probablemente era el mejor "hermano" que yo pudiera haber adquirido.

En una forma, era como mi alma gemela.

Compartía mis mismos intereses, y sabía exactamente lo que quería.

Si no fuera por él… ¿quién entendería la visión de una estrella?

También estaban mis bebés.

Claro, aun venían en camino, y todavía no tenía la suerte de observar sus rostros, pero desde el momento en el que supe que sería su madre…los comencé a amar con todo mi corazón.

Eran el fruto que había nacido del amor que Finn y yo nos profesábamos, y eran ya una parte de mí, no podía esperar para tenerlos en mis brazos…

Luego estaba Finn…

Por más que lo intentara, no podía dejar de pensar en Finn Hudson de la manera en la que lo hacía.

Él era…todo.

Ya no me imaginaba una vida sin él, y estuve segura de que nunca sería capaz de apartarme de su lado. El lazo que nos unía se fortalecía cada día más…y eso era lo que más feliz me hacía.

Y no necesité que fuera Acción de Gracias para agradecer tenerlo a él como mi esposo.

No había momento en el que no pudiera agradecer a quién fuera que haya decidido que él sería para mí el resto de mi vida, porque, honestamente, él había sido lo mejor que yo pudiera haber recibido, sin más.

Todos alzamos una copa- la mía llevaba agua, por supuesto- y brindamos por cada gracia y bendición que caía sobre nosotros.

Mi lista era infinita…

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que no haya sido muy malo, porque últimamente no he podido cubrir expectativas :P De verdad, espero que este capítulo, que aunque es corto, sí haya valido la pena. ¡Por favor, haganmelo saber!<strong>

**Y en caso de que no pueda actualizar en menos de una semana...¡Feliz Navidad! :)**

**En el próximo capítulo...me parece que habrá sorpresas xD**

**¡Gracias por sus reviews! Nos seguimos leyendo...**


	37. Tomando Otras Direcciones

**¡Holaaaaa lectoras! Gracias por seguir leyendo y dejando reviews siempre que pueden. Ya tengo casi todo el año escribiendo este fic y me alegra mucho tener su apoyo :) La buena noticia, es que ya me estoy recuperando, y estoy segura de que la historia volverá a ser como antes, aunque, bueno, al principio de este capítulo no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a escribir, pero poco a poco, mi imaginación despegó ;) Sinceramente, no sé como interpretar el capítulo, no sé que pensar, por eso les agradecería que me dejaran REVIEWS para hacerme una idea de si fue bueno o no xD**

**Por cierto, sé que quieren saber más de la historia de Tina, y bueno, avanza mucho en este capítulo. Aún no sé como acabará, pero me guié en lo que ustedes me comentaron por medio de sus reviews para escribir esta parte. Realmente, espero que no me odien xD Me basé justamente en sus opiniones, y como saben, todo puede pasar, así que espero que no se decepcionen :P**

**Bueno, solo me queda decir que...creo que LVENY está de vuelta, jajaja xD**

**Aviso: La serie Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de FOX, Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuck, e Ian Brennan. Yo solo los uso para entretenerme escribiendo :)**

* * *

><p>Los últimos días de noviembre, me quedé en casa descansando, y disfrutando de la compañía de Kurt y Blaine.<p>

Los chicos, definitivamente tenían mucho que contarme, pues su vida en París parecía ser cada vez más fabulosa.

Por primera vez, me sentí en un verdadero descanso, ya que ni siquiera me preocupé por lucir bien o ponerme una sola gota de maquillaje.

Todo era perfecto.

Comí todo el tiempo, corrí por el departamento como una niña pequeña, reí, estuve acompañada por mi familia, y estuve más consentida de lo normal por Finn.

Una mañana, cuando sonó su despertador, yo fui la primera en abrir los ojos, y me acerqué a besar su mejilla.

Finn sonrió, e inmediatamente me miró.

-Buenos días…

-Buenos días, Rach…

-Tienes que ir a trabajar-le recordé.

Finn bostezó, y tomó mi mano.

-Lo sé, pero… ¿por qué estás despierta a esta hora?

Solté una risita.

-Es bueno madrugar algunas veces-comenté-Además, tu despertador fue quien me hizo abrir los ojos, no fue por voluntad propia.

-¿Qué planes tienes hoy?-me preguntó, con una sonrisa.

-No lo sé-admití-Ya es tiempo de que salga de este lugar, ni siquiera he visto a mis amigas…

Finn hizo una mueca.

-Entonces estás en problemas, buena suerte con eso.

Le di un empujón.

-Ellas entienden que me quise tomar unos días para hacer absolutamente nada, pero…creo que me he desconectado demasiado, no tengo ni idea de lo que está pasando en sus vidas ahora mismo.

-Bueno, tal vez puedes reunirte con ellas para desayunar, como siempre…

-Claro, solo que saldré con Kurt y Blaine primero, quieren ayudarme a comprar algunas cosas para los bebés.

Finn me sostuvo en sus brazos, sonrió una vez más, y besó mi frente, para después levantarse y estirarse.

-No puedo creer que ellos ya estén levantados…-comentó, mientras se dirigía al armario.

-¡El horario!-exclamé, mientras me estiraba.

Finn salió al poco tiempo con su atuendo de trabajo, y tomó unos papeles que estaban sobre la mesa de noche antes de despedirse.

-Que tengas un buen día…-le dije, mientras se acercaba.

-Tú también…-me dio un tierno beso en los labios-Te amo…

-Yo también…

-Adiós…

Abrió la puerta para salir, y entonces, nos encontramos con Kurt y Blaine, que parecían estar tratando de escucharnos.

-¿Qué demonios…?-preguntó Finn.

-Nosotros…solo íbamos a ver si Rachel ya estaba lista para…ir de compras-balbuceó Kurt, lo cual me pareció de lo más extraño, porque no era algo común en él.

Finn meneó la cabeza.

-Bueno, me voy…

-¡Nos vemos!-grité.

Cuando mi esposo desapareció, miré a los chicos con suspicacia.

-De acuerdo, no se queden ahí como estatuas de cera, pasen, por favor…

Ambos se acercaron, y Kurt se sentó a un lado mío.

-Rachel, no estás usando maquillaje…

-Bueno, son las ocho de la mañana y me acabo de levantar así que…

-Pero no has usado maquillaje en tres días.

Me encogí de hombros.

-No he ido a ningún lado.

Kurt tomó un mechón de mi cabello, y revisó mis puntas.

-Creo que necesitas un corte-dijo-Es más, creo que necesitas un día en el salón…

Bajé la cabeza, y la golpeé contra mi entrepierna.

Blaine soltó una carcajada.

-¡Solo estoy tratando de ayudar!-se quejó Kurt.

-Kurt…-lo encaré-Estoy embarazada de mellizos, no tengo ganas de hacerme nada. Estoy gorda, no hay manera de que…

-¡No estás gorda!-me interrumpieron ambos.

Suspiré.

-De acuerdo, mejor vamos a olvidarnos de esto…-pedí-Me he dado cuenta de que solo he comprado cosas para la bebé, ya que, como saben, apenas y me acabo de enterar que tendré dos. Creo que lo mejor es seguir con nuestro plan e ir de compras…para los bebés.

-Me parece bien, Rachel-Blaine sonrió.

Kurt se encogió de hombros.

-Aún así no te escaparás de mí…

-Rayos…

* * *

><p>Los chicos y yo fuimos a la boutique de Stella McCartney, y nos entretuvimos por horas en el área de bebés.<p>

Kurt escogió algunos vestidos, pantalones, zapatos, camisas, y de paso, aprovechó para conseguirme una tarjeta de cliente distinguida.

Mientras él, y una de las dependientas escogían entre algunas pijamas para mis bebés, Blaine me acompañó a sentarme a un lugar en donde no pudiera escuchar la voz de su novio.

-Kurt puede ser algo insistente, pero…verás que te escogerá atuendos increíbles…

Resoplé.

-Por cierto, Rachel…-Blaine se acercó a mí, con la intención, supuse yo, de cambiar de tema- ¿Cómo ves mi relación con Kurt?

Lo miré con extrañeza, debido a su pregunta.

-¿Cómo la veo? ¡La veo perfecta!-exclamé-Mejor que nunca, ¿pasa algo?

Blaine negó con la cabeza.

-Es solo que…me pregunto si deberíamos seguir así, o…llevar todo esto a otro nivel.

Me quedé con la boca abierta, sorprendida.

-¿Piensas…proponérselo?

-Hemos estado juntos ya quince años…-me recordó-No lo sé, tal vez debería…

Sonreí.

-Me parece una muy buena idea…-dije.

-Entonces…

-¡Chicos, tienen que venir a ver esto!-exclamó Kurt, desde el otro extremo-¡Hay conjuntos idénticos para niño y niña! ¡Esto se lo tengo que comprar a mis sobrinos!

Blaine y yo reímos, y finalmente, él me ayudó a pararme para reunirnos con Kurt.

* * *

><p>Kurt y Blaine me dejaron en el café, donde me reuniría con las chicas, mientras ellos regresaban a mi departamento para dejar las bolsas con las compras.<p>

Entré riendo debido a la conversación que estaban teniendo los chicos antes de salir del taxi, y me desconcerté por completo al ver a las chicas más serias que nunca.

-Parece que acabo de llegar a un funeral-comenté, tomando asiento-¿Qué sucede?

Me di cuenta de que Tina no usaba nada de maquillaje, y su cabello no estaba recogido.

Mercedes se veía aburrida, y con un perfil muy bajo, mientras Quinn tenía el rostro cansado, más malhumorado de lo normal.

-Me están asustando-admití-y el solo verlas me deprime, ¿hay algo bueno que puedan compartir conmigo?

-Bueno, yo he seguido viendo a Shane…-comentó Mercedes-Aunque…es aburrido. No pensé que iba a decir esto, pero…solo nos tratamos de divertir, y es cansado…

-Eso es porque ambos se tratan como juguetes, no quieres estar con el mismo juguete todo el día, a menos de que sea muy, muy bueno-dije.

-Lo es, pero… fuimos novios, tuvimos una historia, y ahora…solo somos amigos con derecho.

-Tal vez deberías de darle otra oportunidad-sugirió Tina.

-No puedo salir con mi amigo con derecho-repuso Mercedes-La poca diversión que tengo con él se irá, y entonces él se convertirá en…un ser humano.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Ni si quiera sé porqué nos estamos molestando…-dijo Quinn.

-¿Cómo ha estado el trabajo?-pregunté, tomando su mano.

-Lo odio-confesó-Sobre todo a ese adolescente con cara de idiota que se cree mi jefe. Cree que estoy loca, es decir, ¿me veo mal? ¡Si soy la mejor psicóloga de ese edificio!

-Tranquila, siempre hay malos momentos…

-Y luego llego a casa, y Claire no deja de llorar…no entiendo en qué momento dejé que esto me sucediera…

Miré a Tina, en busca de que tuviera algo mejor que decir, sin embargo, cuando la observé, respiró profundo, y por su expresión, supe que iba a soltar algo no muy agradable.

-Bueno, ya que estamos desahogándonos…creo que tengo que comentarles ciertas cosas...

-¿Qué sucede, cielo?-preguntó Mercedes.

-Yo…bueno…-tragó saliva- Artie y yo…comenzaremos el proceso de divorcio en una semana, es oficial.

Quinn, Mercedes, y yo nos miramos sin poder creerlo. Después de tanto tiempo… ¿en verdad iba a suceder todo esto?

Tina comenzó a sollozar.

-Yo…traté de hacer hasta lo imposible para que funcionara pero…no se pudo hacer nada, mi matrimonio se acabó.

-Lo siento mucho, Tina-tomé su mano, y la apreté fuertemente.-Si me necesitas, ya sabes que aquí estaré para ti.

-Yo también…-dijo Mercedes.

-Y yo…-agregó Quinn.

-Artie…y yo hablamos hace algunos días, y nos dimos cuenta de que no podíamos seguir así, las cosas han cambiado, y aunque…nuestra situación no es precisamente la mejor…sabemos que seguiremos teniendo mucho cariño el uno por el otro, y seremos buenos amigos…

-Oh, Dios mío, ¿estás segura?-pregunté.

Tina asintió mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

-Ambos nos deseamos lo mejor, y sabemos que…a pesar de que no estemos juntos, seguiremos cuidando a Danny de la misma manera…

Mi corazón se rompió al escuchar eso.

Tal vez estaba más sensible de lo normal, pero… ¿cómo iba a ser para él…?

-Sé que es triste, pero…creo que ya hicimos mucho-comentó, dejando escapar otra lágrima-Hemos llegado al punto en el que…ya cumplimos, no podemos hacer más…

-Pero… ¿qué van a hacer con la casa? ¿Y Danny?-quiso saber Quinn.

-Ya lo discutiremos la semana entrante-dijo Tina-Ahora mismo…no puedo pensar en nada más. Artie dijo que…se aseguraría de que no tuviera ningún problema económico respecto a Danny, pero yo…yo no tengo trabajo, y…no sé que voy a hacer.

-Oh, cariño, yo puedo ayudarte-se ofreció Mercedes-Sé que no estás metida mucho en las relaciones públicas, pero…has sido productora y representante, y tal vez puedas ayudarme en los desfiles de moda que tendré a comienzo de año.

Las comisuras de los labios de Tina se levantaron, pero aún así no hubo un gran cambio.

-Gracias, chicas-dijo-Gracias por apoyarme. No estoy pasando por un buen momento ahora, y…me hace sentir bien que ustedes están conmigo.

Todas sonreímos, y en eso, llegaron a atendernos.

Pedimos nuestro desayuno, y nos olvidamos un poco del tema.

-Y… ¿dónde te quedarás esta semana?-preguntó Mercedes.

-Seguiré en casa-respondió Tina-Estamos en habitaciones separadas, y acabamos de solicitar el divorcio, creo que lo mejor es que…trabajemos en esta nueva relación que tendremos…por el bien de Danny. No quiero irme de esa casa sin saber que Artie y yo podremos llevarnos bien después de todo el proceso.

Todas nos miramos, y asentimos.

Artie era una persona sensata, sin rencor.

No tenía idea de a qué grado había llegado la situación, pero estaba segura de que él la manejaría bien. Nunca haría algo en contra de Tina, la apreciaba mucho.

Terminamos nuestro almuerzo, y a pesar de que mis bebés me pedían que ingiriera un poco más…el peso en el estómago no me dejaba continuar.

El apetito se me había quitado.

La noticia era demasiado triste.

Sin embargo, tuve que ser realista, y esas cosas, inevitablemente suceden. Incluso en el momento menos esperado.

A veces…el amor se acaba.

Aunque no tengo ni idea de porqué decide irse después de tanto tiempo...

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, ya todos sabían acerca de la situación de Artie y Tina.<p>

Kurt, Blaine, Noah…hasta Maxime.

Todos estaban desconcertados, pero no les quedó más que apoyarlos, justo como las chicas y yo lo estábamos haciendo.

Lamentablemente, la noticia aún me tenía conmocionada.

Por la tarde, Finn salió del trabajo y decidió hacer algo divertido con los chicos y yo.

Los tres se pusieron ropa deportiva, y me convencieron de ir a Central Park para caminar- o en realidad, correr- un poco. Sin embargo, antes de salir, me puse a pensar en algunas cosas, y me quedé sentada con mis prendas de invierno puestas.

-Vamos, Rach- Finn tomó mi mano, y estaba dispuesto a ayudarme, cuando lo detuve.- ¿Qué sucede?

Kurt y Blaine estaban desconcertados.

-No creo que sea buena idea que vaya…ya saben, por los bebés…

Finn estaba confundido.

-No recuerdo que Rob te haya prohibido hacer ejercicio…

-Lo sé, lo sé…

-Entonces… ¿por qué no quieres venir? ¿Acaso te sientes mal?

Negué con la cabeza, y di un largo suspiro.

-Es solo que…no quiero que pase nada malo-admití-Es un milagro que esté embarazada.

-Sus amigas no están viviendo precisamente la mejor etapa de sus vidas-comentó Blaine- Es obvio que Rachel se sienta un poco insegura.

Asentí, con tristeza.

-Tengo todo lo que había deseado, dejando a un lado mi sueño de seguir en Broadway-dije- y…soy tan feliz que estoy aterrada. Nadie tiene lo que quiere…o lo que esperaba. ¿Te das cuenta por lo que está pasando Tina en este momento? ¿Te imaginas como se debe de sentir Quinn con tanta presión sobre ella? O Mercedes, que no ha tenido suerte en el amor…Son buenas personas, y mira lo que les pasa…claro que algo malo me va a pasar a mí…

-Rach…ya has tenido bastantes problemas de embarazada, creo que ya pasó lo peor-me recordó Finn.-No puedes detener tu vida solo porque las demás están teniendo dificultades. No puedes dejar de vivir por miedo. Eres una buena amiga, y tienes que apoyar a Tina, contagiándole tu fuerza, tu fé, tu alegría…estoy seguro de que podrá salir adelante muy pronto, pero no te debilites junto a ella…

-Lo sé, pero me siento…tan impotente.

-No hay nada que podamos hacer, amor- Finn me abrazó, y me dio un beso en la mejilla.-Solo apoyarlos.

Kurt y Blaine asintieron.

-Está bien-suspiré-Pero solo caminaremos, chicos, estoy cargando con dos bebés y no quiero acelerarme tanto.

Todos rieron y comenzaron a ponerse su abrigo.

Finn abrió la puerta, me ayudó a salir, y mientras los chicos conseguían un taxi, Finn me ayudó a cerrar mi abrigo, ya que con mi vientre, no era tan sencillo.

Lo miré con ternura.

-Te amo, Finn…

-Y yo a ti, Rach…-sonrió.

Me mordí el labio, y antes de subir al taxi que se acababa de detener, mi esposo tomó mi rostro y me dio un suave y rápido beso.

* * *

><p>Llegamos del parque justo cuando oscureció, y después de una ligera cena, Kurt y Blaine se despidieron de nosotros, y Finn y yo nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación.<p>

Me dispuse a buscar mi pijama, cuando Finn comenzó a caminar en círculos.

-¿Qué te pasa?-lo miré desconcertado.

-¿Te parece si acomodamos las cosas de los bebés en el armario?-me preguntó.

Sonreí inmediatamente.

-Me parece muy bien-dije- Aún no tengo sueño…

-Entonces tienes hambre…-supuso Finn.

Solté una carcajada.

-Estoy bien-le informé-¡Vamos por las bolsas!

Fuimos a la sala, y tomamos todas las bolsas que Kurt y Blaine habían dejado sobre los muebles.

Había tanta ropa de bebé en esas bolsas que supuse que ya no sería necesario comprar o recibir más.

Volvimos a la habitación, sacamos todas las prendas de las bolsas, y mientras Finn les quitaba la etiqueta, yo iba doblándolas, acomodándolas, y colgándolas.

-Seremos un buen equipo-dijo Finn, sonriendo.

-Más vale que así sea-bromeé-¡Tendremos que cuidar de dos bebés!

-Es increíble-admitió-En mi familia, no conozco a nadie que haya tenido mellizos, ¿en la tuya sí?

Me encogí de hombros.

-No tengo idea-respondí-Pero…lo importante es que…son nuestros, y…haremos hasta lo imposible para que sean felices y saludables, ¿cierto?

-Cierto-se acercó, y me robó un beso.

Entonces puso sus manos sobre mi ya crecido vientre, y suspiró.

-Ahora ya tenemos una nueva responsabilidad, y tú y yo vamos a dedicarnos a ella en cuerpo y alma, desde el momento en que lleguen…

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo-asintió-¿Y tú?

Ambos chocamos manos.

-Lo prometo…

-Estamos hablando un poco extraño el día de hoy…

-A estas horas yo ya debería estar durmiendo, no estoy en mis cinco sentidos-Finn soltó una carcajada-Además, creo que hoy caminé como nunca en mi vida. No me sorprende que mañana no pueda moverme.

-Estarás bien, Rach…

Con una de mis manos, masajeé mi espalda baja.

-Nunca le digas eso a una mujer embarazada…

-De acuerdo, señorita, creo que debes meterte a la cama. Necesitas descansar.

-¡Tú siempre estás dándome ordenes!-me quejé, un poco en tono de broma.

-Sí, y si no me haces caso, tendré que acostarte a la fuerza-dijo, cargándome y llevándome a la cama.

-Esta es la desventaja de que tu esposo te doble la estatura…-comenté.

-Definitivamente te he perdido por hoy-comentó, cobijándome, y riendo-Duérmete, Rach…ahora vengo….

-¡Woohoo!-grité-¿Me vas a dar un espectáculo?

Finn me miró como diciendo: "¿Estás hablando enserio?"

Se acercó, besó mi frente, y entró al armario.

Para cuando menos lo imaginé, estaba bostezando.

-Bien, Finn Hudson, puedes tardarte todo lo que quieras…-dije-Mientras tanto…tus hijos y yo vamos a tomar una siesta…

Y así, a los pocos minutos, me fui quedando dormida…

* * *

><p>Por la mañana, Mercedes y yo nos encontramos caminando cerca de la Quinta Avenida.<p>

En unas pocas horas, Barney´s se abriría e iba a ofrecer un completo día de ofertas. Muchas mujeres estaban esperando en la entrada para que se abrieran las puertas, y entre ellas, estábamos nosotras.

-Yo…digamos que cancelé lo que tenía con Shane-comentó Mercedes, recargándose sobre la pared de la tienda.

-No me sorprende-dije-No iban para ningún lado.

-Exactamente-acordó Mercedes- Es decir, claro, me divertí con él, pero…es mi ex novio, nunca pude pensar en él como un amigo con derecho, y lo peor de todo esto es que no me di cuenta de que me estaba perdiendo algo bueno, sino que…ahora he vuelto a vivir el pasado.

Resoplé.

-Ahora me doy cuenta de que sí soy una mala influencia en ustedes-observé-Si hubiera premios al drama cotidiano, todas estaríamos nominadas.

-Hablo enserio, cariño-admitió-Además, me he dado cuenta de que no necesito a un chico para satisfacerme…

-Acabo de desayunar, Mercedes…

-He decidido ahorrarme mi tiempo estando en una relación…con algo que vibra.

Me sobresalté.

-No puedo creer que esté oyendo esto tan temprano-me quejé.

-Debes reconocer que a veces el amiguito es más efectivo, o dime… ¿qué ninguna de ustedes lo ha usado?

-¡No necesitamos un vibrador, estamos casadas!-exclamé.

Las mujeres que estaban formadas delante de nosotras nos miraron extraño.

-Bueno, al menos yo no lo necesito…-remarqué, con un hilo de voz.

-En fin…-continuó, cambiando de tema-¿Has hablado con Tina?

Negué con la cabeza.

-Le mandé varios mensajes, pero…no me ha contestado ninguno.

-Tengo miedo de que…esté en peligro ahora, ya sabes-comentó, casi en un susurro.

-Tina es fuerte-dije, completamente descartando esa idea-Es una de las mujeres más honestas que conozco, y cuando nos dijo que…a pesar de todo, las cosas estarían bien, le creí. Sé que estará bien.

Vacilé por un momento.

-No te voy a mentir, cuando nos contó la noticia me sentí muy mal, se me fue el ánimo, pero…Finn me recordó que…por algo pasan las cosas, y…cuando algo se acaba, ya no podemos hacer que vuelva, a menos de que tengamos mucha suerte-me quedé pensativa por un momento-Es una lástima que no hayan podido compartir su felicidad para siempre…

-El matrimonio no garantiza un final feliz-Mercedes se encogió de hombros-Solo un final.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Sé que…ya no hay vuelta atrás, y Tina está luchando para salir adelante, sobre todo por Danny, por eso, lo menos que podemos hacer es apoyarla en todo momento…

-Para eso son las amigas…-me recordó Mercedes.

* * *

><p>Después de las compras, y de dejar todo en el departamento, decidí visitar a Quinn, y afortunadamente, ella se encontraba en casa.<p>

-Hola-la saludé-¿Cómo estás?

Quinn movió la cabeza.

-Bueno…no quiero quejarme con ustedes, sé que ya hay muchos problemas andando y no quiero preocuparlas…

-Oh, por favor, Quinn, sabes que siempre estaremos ahí para ti-le recordé-De hecho, vengo a visitarte porque, evidentemente, me preocupas… ¿sigues teniendo problemas en el trabajo?

-Ese imbécil es un misógino-comentó-Todos lo tratan como si fuera el rey del mundo, cuando, obviamente, es todo lo contrario.

Tomé su mano, y ambas nos sentamos en el sofá.

-Y lo peor es que…he sacrificado mucho de mi tiempo con Noah y Claire para cumplir con su estúpido horario, hago mi trabajo, y todavía cuestiona mi capacidad. Llego a casa, Claire está insoportable, y cuando comienza a llorar, a veces lloro con ella. Me siento fuera de lugar, nadie me da lo que quiero, solo me la paso sirviendo a los demás, y tal vez sonaré egoísta, pero…¿cuándo habrá tiempo para mí?

Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, y me acerqué para retirársela.

-Ahora estoy completamente alejada de Puckerman…y de TiVo.

Reí debido a lo último, y mi amiga rió conmigo.

-Por lo menos…Puckerman me ha entendido, y…creo que después de todo lo que nos ha pasado, hemos acordado en darnos nuestro espacio, pero además, estar ahí siempre el uno para el otro.

-Me alegra escuchar esto-sonreí.

-Otro de los problemas, también, es que me suscribí a _Life & Style_, y ciertamente, no puedo concentrarme en un historial de un paciente mientras tengo una revista en mis manos. Algunas veces solo quiero relajarme un poco.

-Lo sé, pero…eres una mujer adulta, tienes obligaciones…

Quinn asintió.

-Amo a Claire-dijo-Podría estar todo el día junto a ella incluso aunque me deje sorda, pero…desafortunadamente tengo un jefe, y ahora no puedo manejar mi profesión del modo en el que debería. No estoy…trabajando en un hospital como para que esté tan monitoreada.

Me puse a pensar por un momento, y después sonreí a pesar de ver la triste expresión en el rostro de Quinn.

-¿Por qué no consultas solo aquí?-sugerí.

-Es imposible-dijo-Claire traumará aún más a los pacientes…

-Entonces…tal vez podrías construir tu propio consultorio, alejado de ese edificio, con tu propia secretaria, un espacio solo para ti…

A Quinn se le iluminaron los ojos.

-No sé cómo no pude pensar en eso desde antes-dijo-Creo que una vez Noah y yo comentamos la posibilidad, pero después nació Claire, luego saqué mi libro, luego nos separamos, y me vi tan ocupada y perdida que nunca traté de buscar mi libertad laboral…

-Bueno, ahí lo tienes-solté una risita-Con suerte, el próximo año…empiezas desde cero.

Quinn sonrió, y se acercó para abrazarme.

-Gracias, Rachel…

-No hay de qué-reí.

-Por cierto, tu vientre ha crecido demasiado estas últimas semanas-comentó, tocándolo-Aún no puedo creer como puedes cargar con dos bebés…

Y justo en ese momento, el llanto de Claire se escuchó en toda la casa.

-Parece que la siesta terminó-Quinn suspiró-Es momento de volver a prisión.

Solté una carcajada, y puse una mano sobre mi vientre mientras Quinn iba por Claire.

-Si Claire tiene esas cuerdas vocales, no me quiero imaginar cómo serán las de ustedes, pequeños-comenté, con una risita.

* * *

><p>Llegué a casa, y me sorprendí cuando me di cuenta de que Finn estaba ahí.<p>

Kurt y Blaine se miraban algo sospechosos, y antes de que yo preguntara algo, se escaparon a su habitación, por lo que ahora solo quedábamos mi esposo y yo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-pregunté, divertida.

-Te tengo una sorpresa-respondió, acercándose a mí, y sosteniendo mi antifaz para dormir.

-Oh, no, no puedes estar haciendo esto de nuevo-dije-Finn, puedo tropezarme.

-No tienes que preocuparte por eso-me aseguró, poniéndome el antifaz en los ojos-Yo te guiaré…

Sonreí, al tiempo que solté un suspiro, y efectivamente, dejé que me guiara.

Caminamos un poco, y entonces, nos detuvimos.

Me adentró a una de las habitaciones, y finalmente, dejó que viera lo que tenía a mí alrededor.

Me quedé sin palabras.

Nuestra tercera habitación, ya no era más de visitas.

Había sacado la cama, y las mesitas de noche, y en su lugar, había puesto…las cunas de los bebés.

Dos cunas idénticas.

Además, había botes de pintura de diversos colores, y supuse que estaría pensando en pintar las paredes.

-Pero… ¿cómo?-pregunté, mirando las cunas con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Bueno…decidí comenzar a trabajar en el cuarto de los bebés porque…lo vamos a necesitar mucho antes de que lleguen, y…no te comenté nada porque sabía que no dejarías que lo hiciera yo solo, aunque…en realidad, Blaine y Kurt me han ayudado mucho, pero…a lo que me refiero es a que…preferirías contratar a un profesional antes para…

Me acerqué a él, puse mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, y lo besé sin dejarlo terminar.

Él parecía querer seguir hablando, pero yo no lo quise soltar, y le resultó algo difícil separarse de mí una vez que sintió mi vientre.

Miré a Finn con una sonrisa, y sus manos descansaron sobre él.

-Entonces… ¿te gusta?-preguntó-Aún no he decidido de qué color pintar las paredes, pero supongo que eso ya lo discutiremos… ¿Rachel?

No le respondí inmediatamente, ya que puse mis manos sobre las de él, y justo en ese momento…sentí una primera patadita.

Contemplé a Finn con ternura, y poco a poco, él se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¿Soy yo, o…en verdad dieron una patadita?

Sin dejar de sonreír, dirigí mi vista hacia las cunas.

-Me parece que les gusta su habitación-contesté.

Finn me tomó en sus brazos, y esta vez, fue él quien me besó.

-Te amo- me dijo, después de varios besos.

Acaricié su rostro.

-Lo sé-reí-Nosotros también te amamos…

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, Tina volvió a reportarse con nosotras, y afortunadamente, se encontraba muy bien.<p>

Nos aseguró que su relación con Artie había quedado en buenos términos, y esperó que el proceso de divorcio no fuera tan desagradable como parecía.

Desgraciadamente, ninguna de nosotras pudo decir nada al respecto.

Sin embargo, para subir un poco su ánimo, Mercedes reservó en un elegante restaurante de Madison para nosotras cuatro.

El lugar era increíble, y además, contaba con música en vivo, lo cual era asombroso.

Las chicas y yo llevábamos una vestimenta formal, y nos sentaron justo al frente del pequeño escenario, en donde un hombre tocaba el piano como si fuera el mismo Beethoven.

Todas pidieron _champagne_, y yo pedí, como era obvio, una copa de agua.

Al poco tiempo, Quinn alzó su copa.

-Por una nueva etapa-brindó.

-¡Por una nueva etapa!-repetimos todas.

Bebimos, y entonces tomé la mano de Tina, que parecía estar temblando, y en busca de algo que sostener.

El hombre del piano terminó de tocar, y entonces, Mercedes se paró de la mesa para acercarse a él.

-Oh, no, ahí va de nuevo…-se lamentó Quinn-¿No les parece lo suficientemente vergonzoso que los reflectores nos estén apuntando? Ahora Mercedes nos llevará al borde de la humillación.

-Siempre dices eso-observé-Relájate.

Y entonces…Tina soltó una carcajada.

Quinn se ofendió pero al menos parecía contenta de que Tina estuviera sonriendo.

De pronto, toda la atención se centró en el hombre del piano, y Mercedes, que de la nada, ya tenía un micrófono en mano.

-Buenas noches, damas y caballeros-saludó-Estoy aquí porque quiero dedicarle una canción, no solo a una, sino a todas las mujeres que nos encontramos aquí.Sé que a veces hay momentos malos, momentos buenos, momentos indefinidos, pero nuestra fuerza siempre está presente…

-Nunca me retractaré de llamarla feminista barata-dijo Quinn, tratando de no llorar-pero debo admitir que…a veces puede tener razón.

Le ofrecí mi mano, e igualmente, la sostuvo con fuerza.

-Así que…esto es para ustedes, señoritas…-dijo Mercedes, haciéndole una seña al pianista.

El hombre comenzó a tocar, y Mercedes lo siguió.

_Everywhere I'm turning  
>Nothing seems complete<br>I stand up and I'm searching  
>For the better part of me<br>I hang my head from sorrow  
>state of humanity<br>I wear it on my shoulders  
>Gotta find the strength in me…<em>

_Cause I am a Superwoman  
>Yes I am<br>Yes she is  
>Even when I'm a mess<br>I still put on a vest  
>With an S on my chest<br>Oh yes  
>I'm a Superwoman…<em>

Mercedes miró directamente hacia Tina, y ésta le dirigió una gran sonrisa. Después, todas las mujeres presentes comenzaron a alzar sus manos y cantar junto a ella.

Las chicas y yo nos miramos, y entre risas, decidimos unir nuestra voz…

_For all the mothers fighting  
>For better days to come<br>And all my women, all my women sitting here trying  
>To come home before the sun<br>And all my sisters  
>Coming together<br>Say yes I will  
>Yes I can<em>

_Cause I am a Superwoman  
>Yes I am<br>Yes she is  
>Even when I'm a mess<br>I still put on a vest  
>With an S on my chest<br>Oh yes  
>I'm a Superwoman<em>

_When I'm breaking down  
>And I can't be found<br>And I start to get weak  
>Cause no one knows<br>Me underneath these clothes  
>But I can fly<br>We can fly, Oh_

_Cause I am a Superwoman  
>Yes I am<br>Yes she is  
>Even when I'm a mess<br>I still put on a vest  
>With an S on my chest<br>Oh yes  
>I'm a Superwoman…<em>

Al final, aquello parecía haberse convertido en un himno. Todas las mujeres que habían cantado con Mercedes, incluidas nosotras, nos pusimos de pie, vitoreamos, y aplaudimos.

Esa noche me sentí extremadamente feliz.

Feliz por ser una amiga, una esposa, una madre, una mujer…

Y además, Tina se dio cuenta de que…no importaba cuanto tiempo su corazón tardaría en sanar, porque…nunca lo lograría enmendar sin la ayuda de sus amigas.

Afortunadamente, estábamos ahí para ella. Siempre lo estaríamos…

* * *

><p>Cuando llegué a casa, Finn me recibió con una sonrisa, y yo le compartí un poco de mi experiencia.<p>

Kurt y Blaine habían salido, así que él y yo nos escapamos a nuestra habitación de inmediato, después de todo, valía la pena celebrar.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Realmente espero que no haya sido tan malo xD El final creo que fue muy cursi, lamento eso, jajaja. Y sí, parece que Tina estará libre de nuevo, aunque...no sé como sentirme al respecto, después de todo, a veces se necesita un poco de drama, ¿no? :) Espero que les haya gustado, y por favor, dejen reviews! Les prometo que mientras más me lleguen, haré todo lo posible por comenzar a escribir de inmediato el siguiente capítulo xD <strong>

**La canción es Superwoman, de Alicia Keys ;)**

**Y en caso de que verdaderamente no pueda actualizar en estos días...¡Feliz Año Nuevo! ¡Espero que disfruten y que todos sus deseos se les cumplan! ;)**

**Para el próximo capítulo...Rachel entra en una crisis, y solo Finn y sus amigas podrán ayudarla a salir de ella... **

**¡Espero saber su opinión, lectoras! :D Nos seguimos leyendo...**


	38. Treinta Y Tantos

**¡Hola, lectoras! ¡Primer capítulo del 2012 :D! Espero que hayan empezado muy bien el año, y que sigan así. La verdad es que me divertí escribiendo este capítulo, y espero que ustedes realmente lo disfruten al leerlo. Por último...perdón, sé que me quejo mucho cuando siento que algo no quedó bien, es solo que...quiero darles buenos capítulos. Creo que ya estoy completamente recuperada del bloqueo, y eso me alegra ;) ¿Podrían dejarme reviews, por favor? Me ayudan mucho a escribir, y desde luego, me alegran como no tienen idea. ¡Gracias! ¡Disfruten!**

**Aviso: La serie Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de FOX, Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuck, e Ian Brennan. Yo solo los uso para entretenerme escribiendo :)**

* * *

><p>Diciembre llegó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Lo que me tenía más feliz, sin duda, era el saber que mis bebés estaban creciendo. Sí, tal vez mi figura había desaparecido por completo, pero… ¿cómo podría quejarme?<p>

Sin embargo, había algo que me estaba preocupando desde que había llegado el mes…mi cumpleaños.

Muchas mujeres dicen que una vez que se cumplen los treinta, los demás años no importan, pero a mí sí me molestan...es inevitable.

Las chicas y yo nos reunimos en una cafetería cerca de la boutique de Mercedes con el propósito de organizar nuestros planes para las próximas fiestas decembrinas. Agradecí que estas fueran un poco más importantes que el día en el que yo cumpliría un año más de vida.

-Bueno, pues…anoche un chico se me insinuó. Me invitó a su departamento, y…tuvimos una primera cita genial. Aún me sorprende lo directo que fue cuando me pidió que me divirtiera con él-dijo Mercedes.

-Oh, vaya- comentó Quinn-Un chico le propone a Mercedes darse un revolcón… ¿quién dice que el romance ha muerto?

Solté una carcajada.

-No fue…un revolcón. Fue una cita-aseguró Mercedes-Una cita de verdad, lo cual significa que no funcionará.

-Me sorprende que hayas cedido a ella- dijo Tina, seriamente.

-Bueno, como les dije, solo fue una simple cita. Creo que hemos quedado como amigos. Además, no me gustaría volver a tener una relación por ahora, son demasiadas complicaciones. Mi vida es perfecta tal y como está en este momento…

Suspiré. La soltería para Mercedes era como la virginidad para cualquier otra chica; algo sagrado y personal que no estaba dispuesta a perder pronto.

-Me gusta tu actitud, Mercedes-dije- Lo importante es experimentar, disfrutar, vivir…

-Eso es lo que yo estoy tratando de hacer-suspiró Tina-El divorcio es mucho más complicado de lo que me imaginaba…

-¿Cómo va la situación?-Quinn la miró preocupada.

-Bastante bien, en realidad-admitió Tina-Sin embargo…es un proceso largo.

-¿Estás segura de que quieren hacerlo?-se me salió preguntar.

Tina bajó la vista, y todas guardamos silencio por un minuto. Finalmente asintió.

-De acuerdo…a otro tema-decidió Mercedes-Este fin de semana, ¡Rachel cumple treinta y dos años!

Me sobresalté.

-¿Acaso tienes que gritarlo?-pregunté.

-Sería divertido que tomemos la ciudad, ¿no les parece?

La miré con frustración.

-No es ocasión de celebrar-dije-De hecho, he decidido quedarme en los treinta. No treinta y uno, sino treinta.

-¿La estúpida teoría de la edad perfecta?-preguntó Quinn.

Me encogí de hombros.

-Es solo que… a pesar de que me preocupé mucho porque el momento llegara, fui muy feliz en ese año. Ya saben, Finn y yo nos casamos, nos mudamos, viajamos, nos divertimos…todo fue perfecto, y ahora que…pronto seré madre, espero que las cosas resulten igual de bien.

-Deberías de aceptar los años que vas a cumplir-me dijo Tina-Es momento de mostrar madurez…

-Ninguna de nosotras es lo suficientemente madura de cualquier manera-comentó Quinn-Déjala que mienta sobre su edad, es algo inteligente…

-Entonces… ¿dónde celebraremos el cumpleaños número treinta de Rachel…tercera parte?-quiso saber Mercedes.

-Lo siento, tengo que trabajar horas extra para salir de mi edificio-contestó Quinn-Solo así tendré lo suficiente para invertir en mi nuevo consultorio.

-Yo tengo que revisar unas cosas del divorcio-dijo Tina.

-Bueno, si no lo celebramos… ¡mucho mejor para mí!-exclamé.

Mercedes dejó su café a un lado y nos miró a todas con indignación.

-¿No vamos a celebrar el cumpleaños de Rachel porque ninguna quiere quedar?-preguntó-Demonios…

* * *

><p>Por la noche, decidí tener un maratón de películas de Judy Garland mientras Finn llegaba.<p>

Kurt y Blaine habían tenido una cita, y yo me encontraba más sola que nunca.

Estaba recostada, comiendo golosinas, cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió, y Finn se acercó con una sonrisa.

Puse pausa a la película que estaba viendo, y me acerqué a Finn sin salir de la cama. Él se sentó en la esquina, y cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca, le di un suave beso en los labios.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día?-le pregunté.

-Bien-sonrió- ¿Y el tuyo?

-Bien-admití-Lo único malo es que está por acabarse, lo cual significa que ahora quedan menos días…

Finn soltó una carcajada.

-Por cierto… ¿qué haremos para celebrar?

-¿Celebrar?-abrí los ojos como platos-¿A qué se debe la ocasión?

-Oh, vamos, Rach, no me digas que te quedarás sin festejar tus treinta y dos…

-¡Shh!-lo interrumpí-¡No menciones ese número!

-¿Qué tiene de malo?-inquirió, divertido- Deberías de agradecer que tendrás otro año más de vida…

-Lo sé, pero… ¿por qué tiene que representar justamente esa cifra?

-Eres igual de dramática a cuando te conocí en la preparatoria-rió-Todo va a estar bien, los cumpleaños son geniales.

-Y tú eres igual de inocente a cuando te conocí en la preparatoria-comenté –Es obvio que no te das cuenta de la crisis por la que estoy pasando…

-Ya fue suficiente, Rachel Hudson-dijo- Celebraremos tu cumpleaños porque como tu esposo, quiero consentirte, así que ya no lo discutiremos. Relájate, será divertido.

Di un largo suspiro.

-Eres increíble- me quejé-Y no lo digo como un cumplido.

-Ahora… ¿qué hay para cenar?-preguntó con una sonrisa.

Volví a recostarme, y me tapé el rostro con una almohada.

-¿Rachel?

Trató de acercarse a mí, pero antes de que lo hiciera, le di un almohadazo.

-No lo sé… ¿por qué no vas a prepararte algo?

Soltó una risotada que me frustró aún más.

-¡Aún así no cambiaré de idea!-exclamó, mientras salía para la cocina.

* * *

><p>-Bueno, cariño, tal vez no quieres celebrar, pero…tengo que darte un regalo-me dijo Mercedes, una tarde en la que me pasé a visitar su boutique.<p>

-Está bien-me resigné-Puedes darme lo que quieras mientras no menciones mi cumpleaños, o el número treinta y dos.

-¡Entonces programaré una cita para aplicarnos botox!-exclamó emocionada.

-Tranquila, he dicho que acepto un regalo, no una tortura.

-Entonces…un día de spa, ¿qué te parece?

Sonreí.

-¡Por fin nos estamos entendiendo!

* * *

><p>Y tres días antes del no tan esperado día…<p>

Los chicos y yo estábamos comiendo tranquilamente y nadie había sacado el tema de mi cumpleaños, por fortuna, hasta que Blaine terminó su comida y tuvo que mirarme con una sonrisa.

-Entonces… ¿tienen planeado celebrar los treinta y dos años?-preguntó.

-Treinta, Blaine, treinta- lo corregí.

Finn soltó una carcajada.

-Rachel no quiere hacer nada, pero ya le he advertido de que no podrá escaparse…

Y en ese momento, Kurt escupió su bebida, sobresaltándonos a todos.

-Lo siento-se disculpó, limpiando-Pero… ¿acaso escuché bien? ¿No celebrarás tu cumpleaños?

Asentí.

-Estoy perfectamente bien en este momento, y además…Tina está pasando por un momento difícil, Quinn está muy ocupada, no creo que debería hacer una fiesta…

-Parece que el embarazo te ha afectado-dijo Blaine, desconcertado.

-En realidad, puede que haya algo-dijo Finn.

Lo miré con suspicacia.

-¿De qué hablas?

Antes de que me pudiera contestar, mi móvil sonó, y tuve que pararme para atender. Odiaba las llamadas en medio de la comida, y odiaba tener que ponerme de pie cuando estaba sentada, y los bebés se encontraban en una posición cómoda, pero ya no necesitaba darles más motivos a los chicos para que me consideraran la persona más amargada del mundo.

-¿Hola?

-¡Rachel!-exclamó Mercedes.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunté, dando un suspiro.

-¿Te importaría recibir a Maxime?-preguntó-Quisiera que me prestaras el vestido que diseñé exclusivamente para ti hace un mes y así tomarle una fotografía para un nuevo catálogo. Te lo regresaremos más tarde, lo prometo.

-Mmm…de acuerdo-acepté-Te escuchas diferente, ¿está todo bien?

-Sí, no te preocupes, y gracias.

-No hay de qué.

-Hasta pronto…

Colgué, aún tratando de descifrar el tono de la voz de Mercedes, y regresé al comedor.

Mi esposo, su hermano, y el novio de este me miraron divertidos.

-¿Qué está sucediendo?

-Nada, solo estamos…comiendo.

-Claro…

Me senté de nuevo, y entonces tocaron a la puerta.

-Vaya, pero si fue rápido-comenté-Mercedes apenas me acaba de avisar que vendría.

Kurt trató de no reírse, y logró disimular a tiempo.

-¿De quién hablas?-me preguntó.

No le contesté, pues fui a atender, y ahí estaba, justamente, Maxime, que venía acompañado de otro chico…

-Hola, hermosa-me saludó, dándome un beso en ambas mejillas-Este es Leo…

-¿DiCaprio?-preguntó Kurt.

Blaine le dio un codazo.

-Hola…supongo que vienen por mi vestido, ¿cierto?

Maxime asintió.

-Bien, pasemos a mi armario…-me dirigí a los chicos- ¡Ahora vuelvo!

-Que te diviertas, Rach- me dijo Finn.

Me desconcerté un poco, y guié a Maxime y a su acompañante hasta mi armario. Entonces me di cuenta del enorme bolso que Leo cargaba.

Entramos a mi habitación, y entonces, Maxime me sentó en una esquina de la cama. No era un plan de violación, desde luego que no…Leo deshizo la trenza que tenía en el cabello, y se sacó un peine de la manga para comenzar a cepillarlo. Maxime sacó un estuché de maquillaje de la nada, y comenzó a seleccionar brochas.

-¿Pero qué demonios?-pregunté, confundida y enojada.

-Lo siento-dijo Máxime-Las chicas han decidido prepararte una fiesta, y la única manera en la que pudieras estar lista para ella era raptándote.

-Esto es innecesario-me quejé-Llamaré a Finn…

-Oh, él está totalmente de acuerdo con esto-me aseguró Máxime-Era la única manera en la que aceptarías.

-Maldición…

-No hables así querida, tendrás una fiesta de cumpleaños…

-No lo puedo creer-dije-Como si hacerse más vieja no fuese ya bastante traumático…

Ambos chicos siguieron experimentando conmigo, y a pesar de que estaba furiosa, ya que me tenían ahí en contra de mi voluntad, no me moví.

Tal vez el masaje que Leo le estaba dando a mí cabello era lo que me estaba reteniendo.

* * *

><p>Un poco después, Kurt y Blaine entraron, y quedaron fascinados mientras veían como trabajaban los chicos.<p>

-Creo que me encargaré de buscar su atuendo-dijo Kurt, entrando a mi armario como si fuera el suyo.

-Puedo ayudarte si quieres…-dijo Blaine, siguiéndolo.

-Vaya, pero, ¿qué haría sin ustedes?-pregunté, con sarcasmo.

En ese momento quedaría bien el título de cuatro hombres y un funeral para la situación. Lo último era referente a mí, desde luego. Estaba sin ánimos.

Maxime soltó una risita, y en eso, Finn llegó a la habitación.

-Wow, Rachel, te ves bien.

-Fuera de aquí, esposo entrometido-le advirtió Maxime-No puedes ver a tu esposa antes de la fiesta.

-Como si no me ha visto en peores ocasiones…-dije.

Quise que Finn se quedara a mi lado. Al menos, él me daba seguridad. Y sí, él también parecía estar detrás de todo el asunto, pero al menos no estaba alisando mi cabello, o aplicándome sombra de ojos.

* * *

><p>Después de terminar el peinado y maquillaje, mis estilistas me trasladaron al armario en donde Kurt me dio emocionado un vestido de Alexander McQueen de lentejuelas que solo había usado una vez.<p>

-Lo siento, amigo, ya no me queda- me disculpé, con una sonrisa, aunque no lo sentía en lo más mínimo.

-¡Oh, haremos que te entre!

Resignada, me puse el vestido, pero volví a sonreír cuando no me cerró.

Kurt me estaba esperando ansioso, y cuando salí al armario, lo modelé para él.

-Te lo dije, ya no me cierra.

Kurt miró a Blaine, y éste asintió. Ambos se acercaron a mí, y trataron de cerrarlo.

-¡Con cuidado!-les pedí, tocando mi vientre.

-¡No…cierra!-se quejó Kurt, frustrado.

-Te lo dije…

-De acuerdo- dio un largo suspiro-Usa lo que quieras.

Me envolví en una bata alegremente, y paseé por mi armario para escoger un buen atuendo. Kurt y Blaine me miraron preocupados, hasta que finalmente tomé un vestido de mi ropa de embarazada.

Era un sencillo vestido azul, corto, y con vuelo. Lo había adquirido en una boutique de maternidad justo cuando mi barriga creció del tamaño del que estaba en ese momento.

Me lo puse, y salí a modelarlo con los chicos.

-Pues…es sencillo, pero bonito-admitió Kurt-¿Quién es el diseñador?

-No tiene- respondí-Lo encontré en una tienda de maternidad.

-¿Rachel Hudson usará un vestido diseñado por nadie para su fiesta de cumpleaños?-se preguntó.

-Tranquilo, lo combinaré con unos lindos zapatos…

A Kurt se le iluminó el rostro.

-¿Manolos, por ejemplo?-preguntó.

-Exactamente-asentí-Manolos, amigo…

* * *

><p>A las ocho de la noche, Finn terminó de arreglarse, y después de tomarnos de la mano, ambos nos dirigimos a la puerta, donde Kurt y Blaine ya nos estaban esperando.<p>

Ambos se veían muy elegantes, y me dio gusto saber que al menos ellos sí estaban dispuestos a disfrutar de mi fiesta.

* * *

><p>Nos bajamos en un club del Lower East Side, y al escuchar el estruendoso ruido de adentro, supe que aquello iba a ser peor de lo que me imaginaba. No tanto por considerarme una aguafiestas, en realidad, estaba muy nerviosa.<p>

Finn volvió a tomarme de la mano, y Kurt y Blaine se formaron detrás de nosotros.

El gorila de la entrada miró a mi esposo seriamente.

-Finn Hudson-dijo él-Estamos aquí para la celebración de Rachel Hudson.

Me señaló, y sonreí, un poco desconcertada.

El gorila revisó una lista, asintió, y quitó la cinta que estaba en medio de nosotros para dejarnos pasar.

Me sorprendió demasiado el ambiente.

Muchos jóvenes y adultos bailaban al ritmo de lo que ponía el DJ.

El club tenía un segundo piso, y arriba se encontraban bailando unas mujeres con poca ropa.

Jalé a Finn, antes de que se percatara de ellas, y seguimos caminando para encontrarnos con los demás.

-¡CHICOS!-gritó Mercedes, a unos cuatro metros de distancia-¡Aquí!

Cuando llegamos a la mesa, y las chicas se acercaron para abrazarme, les dirigí una mirada asesina.

-A mí no me mires así-pidió Tina-Yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer ahora, no tengo tiempo para organizar fiestas.

-¡Teníamos que hacer algo!-exclamó Quinn- Se da la ocasión de celebrar, y tú no quieres hacerlo, es ridículo.

-Bueno, al menos me tranquiliza que no quieres celebrar precisamente el hecho de que me haré más vieja.

-¡Olvídate de eso!-me dijo Mercedes, dándome una copa- Te aseguro que nos divertiremos.

-¿Me estás dando alcohol?-pregunté, extrañada.

-Es piña colada…sin alcohol-me tranquilizó.

-Oh…

* * *

><p>Al poco tiempo, tomamos asiento, y saludé a Noah, y a Maxime, que también se encontraban ahí.<p>

-Tenía tiempo de no venir a un club-comentó Finn-Me gusta el ambiente…

-No te estabas perdiendo de nada…-le dije-Tal vez es la crisis de los treinta, o tal vez es el hecho de que me he quedado dormida las últimas veces que he estado en un club, pero…ahora me parece aburrido.

-Lo siento, señorita Hudson-me dijo-Esta noche tendrás que divertirte.

Me miró profundamente a los ojos y supe que me estaba pidiendo que lo hiciera. No quise que me suplicara, así que sonreí.

-Está bien, lo intentaré-acepté.

Finn me devolvió la sonrisa, y me dio un rápido beso en los labios.

Después de eso, ambos entramos en la conversación que tenían mis amigos.

* * *

><p>Dos piñas coladas, y unas cuantas risas después, comencé a moverme incómoda en mi asiento, y supe que tenía que ir al baño.<p>

Finn estaba muriéndose de la risa con Puckerman así que no se dio cuenta de que necesitaba usar el servicio, por eso llamé la atención de Quinn, que se encontraba enfrente de mí.

-Quinn…necesito ir al baño… ¿me acompañas?

Para mi desgracia, la música estaba más fuerte que nunca y mi voz apenas y fue audible.

-¿Qué?-preguntó, acercándose-No te entiendo.

-¿Puedes acompañarme al sanitario?-pedí.

-Rachel, más fuerte, la música no me deja escuchar…

-¡NECESITO HACER PIS!-grité.

Todos voltearon a verme cuando se salió gritar aquella pequeña información.

Solté una risita, incomoda.

-¿Me acompañas?-le pregunté a Quinn.

Mi amiga asintió, un poco desconcertada, y yo respiré alivio cuando nos alejamos de todos, que por un momento me miraron raro.

* * *

><p>Al llegar a los sanitarios, entré al primer retrete que encontré, y cuando terminé, me miré al espejo con tristeza.<p>

-Estoy en crisis-me lamenté-Estos días me he vuelto demasiado…irritable, ¿qué debería hacer?

-No lo sé- respondió Quinn-Soy el tipo de amiga que algunas veces dice: "Resuelve tus propios problemas". Lo cual, es irónico, ya que mi trabajo consiste en ayudar a gente desconocida a resolver sus problemas.

-Por eso recurrí a ti- dije-Porque se supone que eres psicóloga y puedes ayudarme…

-Solo…-Quinn suspiró-Solo suéltate un poco. Me he dado cuenta de que algunas veces tratas de ser perfeccionista, y eso…eso apesta. Al menos para mí.

-Claro, desde que te has rebelado ya nada es lo mismo.

Quinn soltó una carcajada.

-Vamos, la noche es joven, y aún queda mucha diversión para nosotros.

-¡Espera!-la detuve-Tengo que lavarme las manos…

Quinn sonrió.

-Está bien, señorita del cumpleaños.

-¡Ya basta!-reí.

* * *

><p>Regresamos a nuestra mesa, y a los pocos segundos, nuestra mesera se apareció.<p>

Era alta, delgada, y…rayos, no estaba usando sostén.

-Bienvenidos al club-dijo, dirigiéndose especialmente a Noah y a Finn-¿Quieren más bebidas?

-Otra piña colada- le dije, mirándola seriamente.

-Muy bien, ¿algo más?

-Me gustaría que…trajeran la sorpresa para la chica del cumpleaños-dijo Mercedes, señalándome.

La mesera dio brinquitos, emocionada, y Quinn y yo la miramos como si estuviera loca.

Sus senos también habían brincado, y…no era una vista muy agradable para nosotras.

Kurt también se percató de los pechos saltarines y volteó hacia otro lado, disgustado.

-¡Oh, ahora mismo comenzaremos a preparar la sorpresa!-exclamó-¡Enseguida vuelvo!

Miré a Quinn.

-Solo una cosa…-dijo ella, apuntando con dos de sus dedos, uno debajo del otro.

Inmediatamente capté de lo que se estaba burlando, y reí.

Finn parecía confundido.

-¿Acaso cuesta mucho ponerse un sostén?-pregunté.

-Cariño, en este bar te vas a encontrar con muchas situaciones así-me dijo Mercedes-No deberías de preocuparte.

-¡Yo no vi nada!- se defendió Puckerman, antes de que Quinn le dijera algo.

En ese momento, un mesero llegó con un pastel o tarta, que llevaba velas encendidas. Me alegré de que no tuvieras tantas como yo esperaba, pero resultó que el pastel era para una mesa que se encontraba enfrente de nosotros.

Una chica sonrió cuando depositaron la tarta frente a ella, y todos sus amigos comenzaron a cantarle el feliz cumpleaños. Finalmente, apagó las velas, y soltó una carcajada.

-¡No puedo creer que hoy cumplo veinticinco años!-exclamó-¡Estoy viejísima!

Resoplé, y todos me miraron consternados.

-Me parece que eso fue una indirecta-dije.

Finn puso su brazo alrededor de mí, y me dio un beso en la frente.

* * *

><p>Un minuto después, la chica sin sostén depositó mi propio regalo enfrenté de mí. Tenía treinta y dos velitas. Treinta y dos malditas velitas.<p>

Suspiré frustrada, y dejé que lo depositara con cuidado en la mesa. Después se le ocurrió ponerme una diadema que rezaba: "La chica del cumpleaños". Desafortunadamente, estaba teniendo una vista desagradable ya que prácticamente me estaba poniendo sus atributos en la cara mientras me acomodaba la diadema.

Milagrosamente, se quitó, y nos dejó solos. Entonces mis amigos y Finn comenzaron a cantarme el feliz cumpleaños.

Tina parecía estar muy divertida-me pareció obvio, después de todas las bebidas que había ingerido-y comenzó a tomar fotos.

Finn besó mi mejilla justo antes de que soplara a las velitas, y Tina capturó el momento.

Entonces pedí mi deseo…

_Que todo sea perfecto_, pensé_. Que mis bebés lleguen bien, que Finn y yo sigamos siendo felices, que mis amigas sean felices…_

Todos aplaudieron cuando apagué las velitas, y al poco tiempo se acercaron más a mí.

La mesera de los pechos saltarines nos tomó una foto de grupo.

A pesar de todo, podía presumir que aquella noche había sido realmente perfecta.

* * *

><p>Justo el día de mi cumpleaños, me desperté con un beso de Finn, y ya que me había dicho que podía pedir lo que quisiera, le propuse que tomáramos una ducha en la bañera juntos. Aceptó sin ningún problema, ya que desde hace tiempo no teníamos ese tipo de intimidad, y se pasó gran parte de la mañana pegado a mi vientre.<p>

Eso era algo que amaba de Finn. No necesitaba llenarme de regalos. Con su sola presencia y su amor hacía de mi cumpleaños un día increíble.

Sin embargo, no pudimos disfrutar del romanticismo por mucho tiempo, pues Kurt y Blaine ya estaban despiertos y se morían por felicitarme.

Los chicos me regalaron una bolsa púrpura de Balenciaga que bien podría ser gemela de la que una vez me habían regalado las chicas, solo que en otro color.

Les agradecí, y estuve platicando con ellos tanto tiempo que no me había dado cuenta de que Finn había preparado el desayuno.

En realidad, solo había preparado mi desayuno.

Kurt me animó a sentarme, y Finn me entregó mi plato.

Dos panecillos de pita, un poco de fruta con granola, tofú, y jugo de naranja.

Se sentó frente a mí, y me dejó una nota a un lado de mi plato.

"_Feliz cumpleaños, princesa. Te amo. Toda la vida contigo. Finn."_

Se me había hecho agua la boca al ver mi desayuno, tenía que admitirlo, pero antes de ingerir, me puse de pie, y me senté en el regazo de Finn.

-Te amo- le dije.

-Feliz cumpleaños…-murmuró.

Nos miramos a los ojos, y entonces me acerqué para besarlo con ternura y pasión.

-Ahem -Kurt tosió, interrumpiéndonos-Te aconsejaría que dejaras desayunar a tu esposa, Finn. Recuerda que tiene que comer por tres…

Reí, y le di un último beso a Finn, antes de volver a mi asiento.

Finn miró a su hermano molesto.

-Oh, ya tendrán tiempo suficiente por la noche-replicó Kurt-Como sí no lo supiera.

Volví a reír, y esta vez Finn no pudo resistirse.

Aún era temprano, pero tuve que admitir que mi cumpleaños no estaba siendo tan malo.

* * *

><p>Pasé mitad del día en el spa, ya que Mercedes se había encargado de hacerme una cita como regalo, y vaya que lo estaba disfrutando.<p>

Nunca me había divertido tanto por mi cuenta, y tuve que aceptar, que en algunos momentos, es bueno salir solo contigo misma.

No me preocupé por nada, ni siquiera por el estúpido número treinta y dos. Todo estaba bien en el mundo.

Por último, me dieron un masaje en las sienes, y me dirigí, algo somnolienta pero feliz, a mí edificio.

Estaba tan relajada, que mi plan era llegar y tirarme en el sofá. Sin embargo, cuando abrí la puerta, todos mis amigos salieron de su escondite, y Finn fue el primero en saltar.

-¡SORPRESA!

Decir que me sobresalté era poco. Toda la paz que había sentido minutos atrás desapareció, aunque no precisamente para mal.

Los chicos esperaron mi reacción, y Finn se acercó a mí.

Entonces solté una carcajada, y el ruido volvió.

-¡Gracias, chicos!-grité.

Mis amigas se acercaron, y me acorralaron en un abrazo.

Finn nos miró divertido.

-¿Tú planeaste esto?-pregunté.

-Después de la reunión que organicé, tu esposo no se podía quedar atrás-dijo Mercedes.

-Gracias, chicas- las abracé de una por una.

A pesar de que ya lo habían hecho, Kurt y Blaine se acercaron para felicitarme, al igual que Puckerman, Maxime, el pequeño Danny, la pequeña Claire, Larry, y algunos vecinos del edificio.

* * *

><p>Unas horas más tarde, las chicas y yo nos quedamos platicando, y aunque el tema central era yo, me preocupé por Tina y le pregunté cómo iban las cosas con ella.<p>

Mi amiga suspiró, y le dio un trago a su copa.

-Pues…he decidido portarme bien-anunció-No voy a buscarme un novio apenas termine mi divorcio y no voy a salir todas las noches para disfrutar mi soltería. Iré despacio, ¿cómo lo ven?

-De la misma manera en la que Rachel ve el botox- respondió Mercedes-Como algo totalmente doloroso.

Le di un codazo.

-Bueno, todo a su tiempo-reflexionó Quinn.

* * *

><p>Y para cuando todos se fueron, y Kurt y Blaine se perdieron de vista, Finn y yo nos encerramos en la habitación.<p>

-Estoy emocionada-reí.

Finn comenzó a reír de la misma manera, pero en lugar de besarme, me tomó de la mano.

-Vamos, quiero enseñarte algo-dijo.

Lo seguí hasta la habitación de los bebés, y cuando encendió las luces, quedé admirada.

¡La habitación estaba finalmente terminada!

Las paredes estaban pintadas de color beige, y Finn se ocupó de las cunas.

Una estaba pintada en rosa, y otra en azul.

Había estrellas doradas por todas partes, así como balones de futbol del lado masculino.

Era como si se hubiesen juntado las habitaciones que teníamos Finn y yo cuando éramos muy pequeños.

-¡Me encanta!-exclamé, colgándome en sus brazos-Y me encantas tú… ¿cuándo terminaste esto?

Finn lo pensó por un momento.

-Pues…digamos que aproveché las mañanas en las que te ibas a desayunar con las chicas, y…algunas noches mientras dormías. Es una suerte que no hayas venido a asomarte antes de que estuviera terminado.

Le di un beso, y lo miré con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, ahora regresemos, hay mucho que hacer…

-Rachel Barbra Hudson, recuerda que las paredes oyen-dijo, refiriéndose a Kurt y Blaine.

-No me importa-reí-Es mi cumpleaños, y puedo hacer lo que quiera…

-En realidad, solo te quedan dos horas de cumpleaños…

-¡Entonces vamos a aprovecharlas!

* * *

><p>Entramos a la habitación y comencé a desvestirme, cuando Finn me detuvo.<p>

-Aún hay algo más…-dijo Finn, buscando en el cajón de su mesa de noche.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunté.

Finalmente, sacó una cajita un tanto ostentosa que llevaba un moño rosa.

-Otro regalo-me lo entregó.

Bajé la vista, sonrojada.

-No debiste hacerlo- le dije- Ya me has dado mucho

-Solo quería darte un pequeño lujo…

-Oh, Dios mío…

-Ábrelo, por favor…

Volví a encararlo, y decidí hacerle caso. Abrí la caja, y entonces vi un hermoso reloj.

Un Rolex de oro con diamantes incrustados.

-Esto debió costar mucho-dije, aún sin poder creerlo.

Finn se encogió de hombros.

-Tú lo vales…

-Finn, no sé qué decir…

-Tiene algo grabado por detrás-comentó, sonriendo.

Le di la vuelta, y tuve que sonreír al igual que él al mirar la inscripción.

"_Mi estrella…"_

-Tú eres mi estrella-me recordó.

En ese momento, volví a sentir varias pataditas, y puse una mano en mi vientre.

Dejé la caja y el reloj en mi mesa de noche, y me reuní con Finn. Lo abracé, y al poco tiempo comencé a besarle el cuello.

-Rachel, espera…-pidió Finn, justo cuando decidí ponerme encima de él.

Mi sonrisa se borró, y sin poder evitarlo, lo contemplé con tristeza.

-Lo entiendo-dije-Hoy me hice más vieja, tengo una barriga enorme, ¿por qué te apetecería revolcarte conmigo?

Finn no pudo aguantarse la risa.

-No es eso, Rach- dijo-En realidad…quiero hacer el amor contigo…

-Yo también quiero…

Nos volvimos a acercar, ahora lentamente, y nos besamos con más ternura. Finn se deshizo de lo que quedaba de mi ropa, y yo me desprendí de su camiseta y pantalones.

Todo era perfecto, justo como lo había deseado. Había sido uno de los mejores cumpleaños que había tenido, sin duda.

* * *

><p>Los días pasaron, y cuando menos lo esperábamos, ya estábamos a veinticuatro horas de volver a casa.<p>

Como ya se nos había hecho costumbre, pasaríamos las fiestas en Lima, Ohio, y al recordar que vería a mis padres, a mi suegra, y a algunos de mis amigos me llenaba de alegría.

Por la mañana, un día antes de partir, comencé a sacar el equipaje y a decidir que ropa empacar.

Tenía que hacer espacio también para los regalos que les llevábamos a todos.

Finn se percató de mi frustración mientras trataba de concentrarme en elegir ciertas prendas. Después de todo, también me había ofrecido a empacar las de Finn, y el trabajo era doble.

Busqué entre sus camisetas y pantalones de vestir, y traté de hacer combinaciones.

-¡Todo tiene que estar perfecto!-dije-¡Tú y yo tenemos que estar bien vestidos en todo momento!

Desde la cama, Finn rió.

-Rach, ven aquí, por favor…

-Espera, Finn, tengo que terminar esto…

-Por favor, solo un momento- me rogó, con esa cara a la que sabía que yo no me podía resistir.

Finalmente, dejé las cosas a un lado, y me acerqué a él.

Me pidió que me recostara, y una vez juntos, rodeó mi vientre con su brazo.

-¿Cómo están mis bebés el día de hoy?-preguntó, besando mi frente.

-Un poco insistentes-admití-Llevan moviéndose desde que desperté.

-Tal vez quieren que su madre se tranquilice un poco-supuso- No te estreses, Rach, aún tenemos tiempo para empacar. Y si tienes problemas de prendas, como sueles decir, Kurt podrá ayudarte.

Le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Está bien-acepté.

Y así, nos quedamos por un momento en los brazos del otro, sintiendo la conexión con nuestros bebés, que parecían estar más tranquilos.

Sonreí al sentirme cobijada por mi familia.

Entonces me di cuenta de que…la vida no trata ser perfecta todo el tiempo. En ese caso… ¿Dónde queda la diversión?

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Hasta ahora me doy cuenta de que me faltó incluir a los padres de Rachel felicitándola, o algo por el estilo :S Oh, bueno, podemos imaginarnos que lo hicieron xD ¡Espero que les haya gustado! Si es así, y me dejan sus reviews, me aseguraré de tener el próximo capítulo muy pronto...<strong>¡Gracias por leer!<strong>**

**Y hablando del próximo capítulo...los chicos viajan a Lima, lo cual significa que habrá significativos reencuentros, ¿pueden imáginarselo? ;)**

**¡Ojalá y lo hayan disfrutado! ¡Espero que también dejen reviews! xD Nos seguimos leyendo...**


	39. Visitando Lima

**¡Hola! Después de algunos contratiempos y otras cosas buenas se me dificultó el poder actualizar pronto. Además, Mari (Barriosmari) y yo comenzamos un nuevo fic hace una semana. El título es "The way we were" y pueden encontrarlo aquí en mi cuenta. Si les interesa, les agradeceríamos mucho que lo leyeran ;) Por otra parte, aproveché este "paro" para planear los siguientes capítulos de este fic. Ya casi se acerca el final, el cual ya tengo listo :) Por cierto, creo que soy la escritora más lenta en cuanto agregar sus sugerencias xD Aún recuerdo que en los primeros capítulos SophiaHedlundAgron me pidió que metiera a Brittana en la historia, me siento un poco apenada que hasta este capítulo lo haya hecho *_* Oh, y también quisiera agradecerle a soolfinchellover por darme en su último review una idea para Brittany xD y por último, pero no menos importante, quisiera agradecerle a Marlene por apoyarme con sus reviews cada capítulo tanto en este fic como en "Love Actually". ¡Gracias!**

**P.D. Trataré de que mis notas de autor ya no sean tan largas xD Solo quisiera agregar que el haber llegado hasta acá fue gracias a ustedes y sus más de doscientos reviews :D ¡Disfruten!**

**Aviso: La serie Glee y sus personajes son propiedad de FOX, Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuck, e Ian Brennan. Yo solo los uso para entretenerme escribiendo :)**

* * *

><p>-Rachel... ¿qué está sucediendo?-preguntó Finn, alarmado, pues todos ya estaban listos para irse, y yo me quedé en la habitación.<p>

-Solo...me estoy asegurando de tener todas las provisiones...

Finn sonrió alzando una ceja.

-Rachel...Blaine y yo ya subimos tres valijas tuyas al taxi...¿Qué más piensas llevar?

-No lo sé-admití-Tengo la sensación de que se me está olvidando algo, pero...

-Te estás olvidando de ti misma, supongo-dijo Finn, confundido-Vamos, Rach, no podemos perder el avión...

Sonreí, y tomé su mano, llevando mi bolsa conmigo para así cerrar la puerta de nuestra habitación que veríamos hasta el año siguiente.

Al salir del edificio, Blaine respiró de alivio y Kurt me miró como si quisiera estrangularme.

-Cuarenta y cinco minutos, Rachel Hudson-me reprendió-Cuarenta y cinco malditos minutos.

-Tranquilo, todavía estamos a tiempo- le dije, al momento que Finn me ayudaba a subir al taxi.

Ya tenía casi seis meses de embarazo y debido a q ue esperaba dos bebés, mi vientre ya había crecido de un tamaño considerable. Por un momento temí que no pudiera viajar a estas alturas, pero Rob, mi obstetra, me tranquilizó diciéndome que si era cuidadosa, todo estaría bien. Después de todo, no estar en casa para Navidad sería triste, pues entonces no sabría con exactitud cuándo volvería a ver a mis padres, a mis suegros, y a mis amigos.

* * *

><p>Llegamos al aeropuerto John F. Kennedy , y poco a poco, nos fuimos encontrando a todos en el área de vuelos nacionales. Bueno, a todos excepto a...Tina.<p>

Mientras los chicos registraban su equipaje, Kurt, Mercedes, Quinn- que venía cargando con Claire- y yo nos reunimos para comentar acerca de la ausencia de mi amiga.

-O está tarde...o simplemente no va a aparecer-dijo Kurt.

-La llamé anoche-Mercedes suspiró-No va a venir...

-¿Cómo?-exclamé-Es Navidad... ¿y Tina no la va a pasar en Lima?

-Me dijo que sus padres iban a venir a visitarla, así que...

-Esto no es por el divorcio, ¿o sí?-preguntó Quinn, mientras entretenía a Claire con uno de sus juguetes.

-En parte sí...-admitió Mercedes-Lo más sensato sería que al menos pasara las fiestas con nosotras, pero con la llegada de sus padres, y la mudanza que pronto comenzará, además de que no es capaz de dejar que Danny pase Navidad lejos de Artie...

-¿Creen que está bien que la dejemos sola?é, preocupada.

-No está sola, Rachel-intervino Kurt-Estará con su familia...

-Bueno, nosotras también somos su familia...

-Es cierto-convino Mercedes-pero no siempre podemos estar sobre ella. Todo va a estar bien, chicas, cuando lleguemos a Lima podremos llamarla...

Estaba desconcertada. Creí que aquel viaje sería una nueva aventura. Saber que Tina no estaría ahí con nosotras me entristecía, también me preocupaba.

Finn regresó a mi lado, y me entregó mi boleto. Blaine y Puck hicieron lo mismo con Kurt y Quinn, y finalmente, Blaine le entregó a Mercedes el suyo.

-A falta de hombres, parece que estaremos compartiendo, amigo-le dijo Mercedes a Kurt.

-Ni lo sueñes-respondió él, mitad en broma, y mitad serio.

Blaine los contempló divertido.

* * *

><p>Y mientras esperabamos a que anunciaran nuestro vuelo, las chicas y Kurt se entretuvieron con revistas, Blaine se olvidó de nosotros para concentrarse en la música de su iPod, y Puck se vio en un terrible aprieto mientras trataba de corretear a Claire, que se le había escapado de sus brazos y estaba brincando cerca de nosotros.<p>

Todos estaban con lo suyo, como siempre nos sucedía a la hora de esperar un vuelo, y a pesar de que Finn me había comprado algo de comer y ya estaba por terminarlo, aún seguía preocupada por Tina.

¿Por qué no nos había dicho que no vendría?

Claro, le había avisado a Mercedes, pero... ¿porqué no trató de decírnoslo a todas? ¿Por qué todo ese misterio?

Afortunadamente, nos indicaron en el altavoz que nuestro vuelo era el siguiente. Haríamos escala en Columbus, Ohio, y después otro avión más pequeño nos llevaría a Lima.

No me solté de Finn en ningún momento, ya que cuando entré por primera vez al avión, los nervios se apoderaron de mí.

Finn se percató de mi cambio repentino y me apretó fuertemente contra él.

-Tranquila, Rach, será un vuelo corto, ya verás...

-Creo que voy a vomitar...

-Y todavía no estamos en el aire-se lamentó Quinn-Me vas a poner nerviosa a mi también.

-Creo que yo me sentaré junto a la ventanilla-dijo Blaine, mirando a Finn- Kurt se puede sentar a mi lado, y así dejamos que Rachel esté en medio de él y de ti...

Finn asintió.

-Siéntate, Rachel-pidió Finn-Tendremos que abrochar tu cinturón de seguridad antes de despegar...

-Pero asegúrate de que esté muy, muy abrochado-le dije, conteniéndome.

Respiré profundamente, y dejé que él me ayudara con mi cinturón. Me aseguré una y otra vez de que estuviera bien puesto sin dejar de cuidar mi vientre.

¿En qué momento había decidido exponerme a eso?

Las azafatas comenzaron a pasearse cerca de nosotros revisando que todo estuviera en orden, y después nos dieron una pequeña demostración sobre qué hacer en caso de emergencia y tomé una bolsa de plástico en un respaldo que estaba frente a mí para practicar.

Finn y Kurt me miraron preocupados.

-Tal vez hubiera sido mejor que nosotros tomáramos un autobús-reflexionó mi esposo.

-Demasiado tarde-dijo Kurt, volviendo a tomar la _Vogue _que había adquirido en el aeropuerto.

* * *

><p>Cuando el avión despegó, entrelacé mi brazo con el de Finn y hundí mi rostro en su pecho. Por alguna razón, aquel vuelo lo sentí como si fuera un paseo en la montaña rusa, mis nervios estaban a flor de piel.<p>

Las azafatas siguieron caminando por los pasillos durante el resto del viaje, y cuando una pasó por el nuestro, Mercedes la detuvo.

-¿Podría pedirle champaña, por favor? ¡Necesito entrar en ambiente!

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Por favor, dime que ya vamos a llegar-le pedí a Finn...

Mi esposo soltó una carcajada.

-Ya vamos a llegar-dijo él-Es enserio...

A los pocos minutos, nos indicaron que estuviéramos listos para el aterrizar.

Agradecí mentalmente el haber podido sobrevivir al primer vuelo sin ningún inconveniente y me preparé para la tortura final: el aterrizaje.

* * *

><p>-Wow, cinco minutos en Ohio, y ya me estoy congelando-dijo Mercedes, mientras nos preparábamos para subir al siguiente avión.<p>

-No puedo creer que tendré que pasar por esto de nuevo- me quejé.

-Este vuelo durará menos-me recordó Finn.

-Por fortuna-dijo Kurt, llegando a nuestro lado-¿Ese es nuestro avión?

Finn asintió.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?-preguntó Mercedes, sorprendida.

-Oh, por favor, chicos, no sean tan exigentes-pidió Finn-El avión es pequeño, sí, se ve descuidado, lo sé, pero...

-No intentes justificarlo-le dije.-Esto es peor de lo que pensaba.

-En caso de que no llegue con vida a Lima, tengo que decirles que fue un gusto conocerlos, chicos-declaró Puckerman.

-¿Lo dices por el avión?-preguntó Blaine.

-Lo digo por Claire, no sé si podrá soportar viajar en esto, y probablemente se desquitará conmigo.

-Bueno, ya que te ofreciste, no puedo decir nada-Quinn se encogió de hombros-Sabía que algo así nos iba a pasar, creo que ya es momento de drogarme.

Todos nos sobresaltamos al escucharla.

-Estoy nerviosa, ¿de acuerdo?-se defendió-Creo que lo mejor es tomar algo para doparme.

-¿Acaso eso es legal?-preguntó Blaine.

Por alguna razón, la expresión de terror en el rostro de Puck me hizo sonreír un poco.

-¿No me van a hacer que me suba a esto, verdad?-inquirió Mercedes, que aún no salía de la sorpresa.

-¡Vamos, chicos, tenemos que apresurarnos!-exclamó Finn, tratando de animarnos.

-¿Es esto una broma?-quiso saber Kurt.

-Ojalá lo fuera-resoplé.

-De acuerdo, creo que ya caí en el juego-comentó Mercedes-¿Donde están las cámaras escondidas?

-¿SE VAN A SUBIR O NO?-preguntó de mal humor una azafata que estaba recibiendo a todos los pasajeros en la entrada.

Después de eso, todos tuvimos que cerrar la boca y seguir con el viaje.

* * *

><p>Para cuando nos acomodamos en nuestros asientos, que desde luego, eran mucho más pequeños y compactos de lo que me imaginaba, Quinn le dio un trago a su botella de agua, pues supuse que ya se había tomado sus pastillas para sedarse y se puso un antifaz para cubrir sus ojos. A partir de ese momento, la perdimos, al menos durante el vuelo.<p>

A un lado de ella, Puckerman tuvo que encargarse de Claire nuevamente. Sentí compasión por él.

-¿Qué pasa si se viene una turbulencia?-pregunté, horrorizada-Con lo frágil que se ve este avión, podría suceder algo.

-Ahora entiendo porque Quinn decidió tomar algo para relajarse-dijo Kurt.

-Ya no volveré al mismo tema con ustedes-decidió Finn-Todo saldrá bien, no se alteren.

-Lástima que yo no puedo tomar los medicamentos que ingirió Quinn-resoplé.

Y una vez más, me preparé para tener el viaje más terrible, parte dos.

* * *

><p>Verdaderamente, el vuelo había sido de lo más espantoso.<p>

Para empezar, yo estaba nerviosa por mis bebés, y por el avión que nos había tocado. Mercedes se había puesto sus anteojos de sol- lo cual era irónico ya que teníamos congelados hasta los huesos- y recargó su cabeza contra la ventanilla con la misma actitud que tendría Rizzo en _Grease._ Kurt y Blaine se tomaron de las manos y por un momento pensé que estaban meditando debido a que ambos cerraron los ojos y comenzaron a hacer ejercicios de respiración. Quinn probablemente se encontraba en el quinto sueño, mientras que Puckerman lidiaba con Claire, que lloraba escandalosamente.

-Por favor, no dejes que vomite...-le pedí a Finn.

-Ya estamos llegando a casa-dijo él, con una sonrisa.

Y tenía razón. Después de unos minutos en nuestro infierno aéreo, el avión aterrizó, y los nervios se convirtieron en emoción al saber que estábamos de vuelta en Lima.

Al bajar del avión, me puse un poco hiperactiva debido a la perspectiva de estar finalmente ahí, en Lima, todo lo contrario a Quinn, que estaba en una onda muy relajada.

-¿Qué tal el paseo?-le preguntó Mercedes.

-Oh, fue asombroso-dijo ella, sonriendo.

-Quinn, tu voz se oye pastosa-la reprendió Puck.-Si tu madre me culpa, pesará en tu conciencia.

-No me importa lo que digas-Quinn se encogió de hombros-Ojalá pudiera quedarme en este estado el resto de mi vida.

La miré con extrañeza.

-¿Estás lista, Rach?-Finn tomó mi mano, y volvió a sonreírme.

-Estoy lista-asentí-¡Vamos a vivir esto de una vez!

Lo jalé conmigo y alejados del grupo, nos adelantamos para ver si ya nos esperaban.

Mis padres, Burt y Carole ya se encontraban ahí, y apenas los vi, me dirigí a ellos.

Finn iba detrás de mí riendo, como siempre.

Mis papás fueron los primeros en acorralarme.

-¡Por Dios, Rachel!-exclamó Papá-¡No puedo creer lo mucho que ha avanzado tu embarazo!

Papá me miró con una sonrisa y lágrimas en los ojos.

-Mi niña ya es toda una mujer...

-Bueno, eso desde hace mucho tiempo...-comenté.

-¡Oh, por favor, déjenme ver a Rachel!-pidió Carole, acercándose- ¡No puedo creer que estés cargando con mi nieta!

Finn y yo nos miramos, y él me guiñó un ojo. En cualquier momento tendríamos que darles la noticia.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Rachel- me dijo Papi-Y también de ti, Finn. Creo que serán excelentes padres.

-Lo intentaremos-dijo Finn, tomándome por la cintura.

-Y ahora...disculpen por cambiar de tema, pero... ¿donde están Kurt y Blaine?-preguntó Burt.

-Oh, ahí vienen-señalé a lo lejos.

La primera en acercarse fue Mercedes, que caminó como toda una diva hasta llegar a la dirección que nos encontramos, seguida de Puckerman, que no solo cargaba a Claire, sino que también tenía que cuidar de una dopada Quinn, y finalmente, Kurt y Blaine llegaron tomados de la mano.

Ambos se acercaron a Burt, y tal como mis padres habían hecho conmigo, lo envolvieron en un abrazo.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde está Tina?-preguntó Papá-Creí que vendría con ustedes...

-Yo también creía eso-admití.

-Es...una larga historia-explicó Mercedes-Pero se encuentra bien, no se preocupen.

Finn me abrazó y a pesar de estar algo cansados, todos nos vimos con buen humor.

-Bueno, parece que por fin ha llegado la Navidad...-comentó Carole.

* * *

><p>El día de Nochebuena llegó, y desde temprano, me fui a la casa de los Hummel para ayudarle a Carole a preparar la cena, que este año le tocaba organizar a ella.<p>

Después de partir vegetales, hice una pausa y la dejé sola para entrar al baño. No supe si se debía a que era muy temprano, o que tal vez ya llevaba unas cuantas horas ahí, pero Kurt aún parecía estar usando el servicio, pues cuando traté de abrir me encontré con que el lugar estaba ocupado.

-¡Oh, por favor!-me quejé-¡Kurt, sal de ahí!

-Lo siento, Rachel, estoy terminando con mi mascarilla, dame unos minutos, por favor...

-¡No puedo esperar, estoy por reventar!-grité.

-Puedes entrar a otro-dijo.

-¡Es que no hay otro!-le recordé-Además, no puedo aguantarme, sería dañino para los bebés... ¡KURT!

Unos segundos después, mi amigo y "hermano" salió finalmente cargando con todos sus productos de belleza.

-Solo lo hago por tus bebés y tu vejiga, que quede claro-dijo.

* * *

><p>Cuando regresé a la cocina, Carole acababa de meter algo al horno, y sonrió al verme más tranquila.<p>

-Esta casa parece de locos, ¿no lo crees?-preguntó.

Solté una carcajada y asentí.

Entonces, Finn se apareció por la puerta trasera de la cocina.

-¡Como extrañaba conducir en Lima!-exclamó-Es agradable recorrer un camino libre de edificios o taxis. En fin, ¿cómo están las mujeres más hermosas del planeta, mi madre y mi esposa?

Se posicionó en medio de nosotras, y nos abrazó al mismo tiempo.

-Estamos bien-respondió Carole, riendo-Estaremos mejor si acabamos con la cena rápido.

-Lo cual me recuerda...-comencé, apartándome-Tengo que terminar mi lasaña vegetariana...

* * *

><p>Después de haber puesto algunas cosas en el horno, otras en recipientes, y haber terminado de limpiar la cocina, Carole y Kurt decidieron poner la mesa, y Finn y yo nos escapamos a su antigua habitación para que yo descansara un poco.<p>

Nos recostamos en su cama, y él puso sus manos en mi vientre casi de inmediato.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-preguntó.

-Bien-sonreí-Feliz. Me gusta estar en casa.

-A mi también-acordó.

Sin borrar mi sonrisa, cerré los ojos, y un nanosegundo después sentí los labios de Finn sobre mi frente.

-Estoy muy feliz en este momento...-murmuró.

* * *

><p>-¡Por el amor de Barbra, Celine, Patti, Whitney, y Liza!-gritó Kurt, sobresaltándonos.<p>

Había entrado a la habitación sin tocar, y me había despertado bruscamente de mi siesta.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Finn, enderezándose.

Me estiré, mirando enojada a Kurt.

-Rachel... ¿acaso dejaste tu lasaña en el horno?

-¡Oh, mierda!-exclamé, poniéndome de pie, y con la intención de volver a la cocina.

Finn estaba un poco desconcertado, pero igualmente nos siguió a Kurt y a mí.

-Se ha quemado, Rachel-me informó Carole, que ya la había sacado por mí.

-Soy una idiota-me lamenté.

-¿Donde está Blaine?-preguntó Finn-Creo que él y yo podemos arreglar esto.

-En mi cuarto-dijo Kurt.

Finn se perdió de vista apenas obtuvo respuesta.

-Creo que definitivamente es una casa de locos-comentó Carole, sonriendo.

Kurt puso los ojos en blanco, riendo también.

* * *

><p>Y antes de volver a la casa de mis padres para arreglarnos, Finn y Blaine terminaron de cocinarme una pasta vegetariana para la cena. Le agradecí afectuosamente al novio de Kurt, y después le agradecí a Finn con una sesión de besos camino a mi casa.<p>

Una vez que desempaqué y volví a empacar mis tres maletas, comencé a maquillarme y le ayudé a Finn a decidir su atuendo.

Yo opté por un vestido de maternidad, un suéter, y un abrigo, además de mis botas de invierno, que mantendrían mis pies cálidos durante toda la velada.

Finalmente salimos de mi habitación, y nos encontramos al pie de la escalera con mis padres, que ya nos estaban esperando. Desde que me había casado con Finn, ya estaban más familiarizados con las tradiciones navideñas, y me alegré de que pudiéramos contar con ellos para celebrar aquella noche.

-Aún no puedo creer que todo esto esté sucediendo-dijo Papá, al vernos a Finn y a mí tomados de la mano.

-Tranquilo, no llores antes de tiempo-reí.

-Bueno, entonces... ¿nos vamos?-preguntó Papi.

Desgraciadamente, me di cuenta de algo.

-Maldición...

-¿Qué sucede, Rach?-preguntó Finn.

-Olvidé envolver tu regalo-respondí-Demonios, no entiendo que está pasando conmigo hoy, estoy más distraída que nunca.

Mis padres me miraron con ternura, y Finn un poco consternado.

-No te preocupes por eso, Rach-dijo-No...

-Los regalos ya están en tu casa-me alivié al recordarlo-Lo único que tengo que hacer es llamar a Kurt para que lo envuelva por mi...

-No es necesario...

-¡Sí lo es!

-De acuerdo, entonces llámalo, ve, te esperamos-dijo Papá.

-¡Gracias!

A los pocos minutos, regresé con una expresión de felicidad en el rostro.

-¡Listo!

Finn negó con la cabeza, y tomó nuevamente mi mano para así dirigirnos a su casa.

* * *

><p>En medio de la cena, Finn tomó su copa y llamó la atención de todos.<p>

Se aclaró la garganta, y me miró a mí antes de comenzar.

-Bueno, como saben...Rachel está embarazada...

Todos asintieron, y Kurt lo animó a que continuara por medio de señas.

-De hecho...es imposible no darse cuenta, su vientre es enorme...

Asentí, tocándolo.

-Lo que no saben es que...estamos esperando mellizos.

Todos, a excepción de Kurt y Blaine, como era obvio, se quedaron boquiabiertos por la noticia.

-¡Oh Dios mio, es increíble!-gritó Carole-¿Tendrán niño y niña?

-Me parece que sí...-contesté.

-¿Y cómo no quieres que llore, Rachel Barbra Hudson?-preguntó Papá-Esto es maravilloso...

-Lo es-Finn asintió, mirándome directamente a los ojos, con una ternura inexplicable-Lo es...

* * *

><p>Después de la cena, todos nos reunimos en la sala para abrir los regalos. Entregué los míos, y dejé para el último el de Finn.<p>

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó, mirando la caja que acababa de entregarle.

-Tendrás que abrirlo-sonreí.

Finn retiró el papel que cubría el regalo, y me dirigió una enorme sonrisa cuando descubrió lo que había adentro.

-¡Una agenda electrónica!-exclamó-Siempre había querido una de estas cosas...

-Lo sé...por cierto, te advierto que si pasas más tiempo con ella que conmigo...me veré obligada a regresarla...

Todos en la sala soltaron una risotada.

-Ahora es mi turno-dijo Finn, tomando su regalo y entregándomelo.

Lo abrí, y sonreí inmediatamente.

Era un brazalete de Swarovski, sin muchos detalles, solo con su brillo característico. Algo muy al estilo de lo que le gustaba a Finn, y por ende, a mí también.

-Es hermoso-dije.

Estuvimos a punto de besarnos, pero Kurt y Blaine se pusieron de pie y me entregaron su regalo.

-Bueno, nuestro obsequio no es algo que vas a usar precisamente tú-dijo Blaine-pero desde luego que lo vas a necesitar. Kurt lo escogió.

-¿Quién más lo haría?-preguntó él, como si no fuera obvio.

Decidí abrirlo, y cuando lo hice, me percate de que tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-Solo unos cuantos atuendos para tus hijos-dijo Kurt, emocionado.

-Parece que compraste la tienda entera, hermano- se sorprendió Finn.

-Traté de detenerlo-admitió Blaine-Fue imposible...

Al ver todas las prendas de bebé a mi alrededor, no pude hacer nada más que entrar en llanto. Supuse que las hormonas ya se estaban apoderando de mí otra vez...

-¿Por qué lloras, Rach?-quiso saber, Finn, mientras yo hundía mi rostro en su pecho y arruinaba su camiseta con mis lágrimas.

-No lo sé...la ropa es hermosa...ustedes son geniales...simplemente estoy muy feliz de tener esta bella familia.

-Bueno, ¿y por qué no hacemos un brindis por nuestros nietos?-preguntó Papá-¡Voy por las copas!

-Yo te ayudo con eso, Leroy-se ofreció Burt, acompañándolo.

Finn y yo nos miramos, y después de un segundo decidió depositar varios besos en mi frente, en mi nariz, en mis mejillas, y en mis labios.

_Ahora sí estoy lista para recibir la Navidad, _pensé.

* * *

><p>Al llegar a casa, y más concretamente, a mi habitación, Finn comenzó a desvestirse, y yo me encargué de desmaquillarme. Me puse mi bata de dormir, y finalmente me reuní con él en la cama.<p>

-Ahora solo nos queda celebrar Año Nuevo-dijo Finn, mirando pensativo al techo.

-Lo sé, estoy emocionada-admití, acurrucándome a su lado.

-A pesar de todo...este ha sido un muy buen año, ¿no te parece?

-Ha sido el mejor-lo contradije, besándole el cuello.

-Te amo, Rach-me recordó-Lo he dicho muchas veces, pero no me cansaré nunca de hacerlo.

-Me alegro, porque yo tampoco-bromeé.

Al cabo de un rato, apagamos las luces, y dormimos abrazados, sin soltarnos en ningún momento.

-Por cierto, feliz navidad, Rach...

Sonreí.

-Feliz navidad, Finn...

* * *

><p>En la noche de año nuevo, Finn y yo nos dirigimos a Breadstix, ya que celebraríamos con nuestros compañeros del glee club. Sería como una pequeña reunión de reencuentro, aunque no podía asegurar que estuviéramos todos. Tina era un claro ejemplo, y aún me pesaba su ausencia.<p>

Cuando entramos al lugar, divisé a Mercedes y Quinn, que estaban conversando en una mesa, probablemente esperando a que los demás se aparecieran.

Finn se reunió con Puck en la barra, y yo me acerqué a las chicas.

Antes de saludarlas, me mordí el labio.

-¿Les parece si llamamos a Tina?

-Solo estábamos esperando por ti para hacerlo-dijo Quinn.

Nos fuimos al pasillo donde se encontraban los sanitarios, y Mercedes sacó su teléfono para marcarle. Puso el altavoz...

-¿Hola?

-¡Tina!-exclamé.

-¿Están todas ahí?-preguntó.

-Sí, solo faltas tú-respondió Quinn.

-Lo sé, chicas, pero...lo mejor era quedarme. Danny se divirtió mucho con mis padres en navidad, y...

-¿Y tú?-la interrumpió Mercedes-¿Cómo estás tú?

-Yo...bien-contestó, con un hilo de voz-Artie y yo nos vamos a reunir con un abogado la primera semana de enero, y entonces...mi matrimonio se acaba definitivamente.

-Tengo...tengo que admitir que aún no me lo creo-confesé-pero...si esa es la decisión que ambos tomaron, y después de todo, mantendrán una buena relación...lo respetaré, y te apoyaré en todo momento, Tina...

-Gracias, Rachel, gracias, chicas...por cierto, voy a llevar a Danny a Times Square para recibir el año, tal vez me vean por televisión-rió, un poco más relajada.

-Eso es seguro-dijo Quinn.

-¿Y cómo están ustedes?-quiso saber ella-¿Se han divertido?

-Claro...-respondió Mercedes, con un poco de culpabilidad-Rachel está más despistada que nunca...

Le di un codazo, aunque en el fondo sabía que estaba haciendo ese comentario para aligerar la situación.

-Bueno...sabes que regresamos a Manhattan en unos días...-le recordé-Cualquier cosa que necesites, no dudes en llamarnos...

-De acuerdo, lo haré...

-Muy bien-Mercedes suspiró-Hasta luego, querida...

-Adiós...

Al colgar, todas nos miramos sin expresión alguna en el rostro.

-Bueno, se encuentra bien...

-Me siento culpable de que ella esté allá mientras nosotras celebraremos aquí...

-Lo sé, pero chicas...no podemos detener nuestros planes-dijo Mercedes-Y si nos atrevemos a hacerlo...ella misma nos mataría.

-Cierto...a celebrar, entonces-supuse.

* * *

><p>Al poco tiempo, Kurt y Blaine aparecieron, y todos nos reunimos en la mesa que teníamos reservada. Justo cuando me senté al lado de Finn, nos dimos cuenta de la pareja que iba llegando, y que poco a poco, se acercó a nosotros.<p>

-¡Brittany, Santana!-exclamó Blaine-¡Me alegra mucho verlas!

-Sí a mí también me alegra verte-dijo Santana-Sobre todo ahora que ya no tienes el cabello aplastado de un lado...

Kurt la miró ofendido.

-¡Pero siéntense, por favor!-pidió Noah.

Las chicas tomaron asiento, y Brittany terminó a mi lado izquierdo.

Mientras todos nos poníamos al día, Brittany me tomó desprevenida y se acercó para murmurarme al oído.

-Rachel, no quisiera preguntarte en voz alta porque probablemente te moleste, pero... ¿estás preñada o simplemente te atacó la gordura?

Sonreí, ignorando el sentirme ofendida.

-Estoy...embarazada, Brittany.

-¡Eso es genial!-exclamó-¿Con qué cigüeña encargaste?

-¿Disculpa?

-¿Qué servicio ofrece tu cigüeña?-preguntó-Una vez le envié una carta a una pero nunca me llegó el bebé que le pedí... ¿crees que debería demandarla?

-¡Totalmente!-dije, algo desconcertada.

Y cuando pensamos que ya nadie más llegaría, Sam Evans apareció, y se dirigió a nuestra mesa. Estaba más guapo que nunca, claro, y probablemente, soltero.

-Buenas noches caballeros, señoritas...

Le guiñó un ojo a Mercedes, haciendo que mí amiga inmediatamente le diera un trago a su copa.

_Esta noche será divertida, _supuse.

* * *

><p>Una hora después, Mercedes, Brittany, y Santana se acomodaron en la barra, y bebieron a más no poder. Principalmente, la única intención de las últimas dos era hacerle compañía a Mercedes, pero al final ya estaban igual, si no es que más perdidas que ella.<p>

Y me dio un poco de gracia que la repentina borrachera de mi amiga se debiera nada más y nada menos que a Sam Evans.

-Y ahora cada vez que voy a trabajar, me tengo que poner al menos tres sostenes para que mis pechos no se salgan de su lugar...-comentó Santana, sin poder contener la risa.

Brittany y Mercedes rieron con ella, y después de beber un poco más, mi amiga se levantó torpemente para dirigirse al sanitario.

-Ahora vengo-le dije a Finn, soltándome de él, para así seguir a Mercedes.

Cuando llegué al baño de mujeres, cerré la puerta a mis espaldas y la encaré.

-Tú sí que sabes despedirte del año con estilo-comenté.

-No sé cómo manejar esto...hip...la última vez que vi a Sam fue hace dos años, y ni siquiera hablamos. Esta noche no ha dejado de mirarme...hip... ¡es un desastre!

-Tú eres un desastre ahora-le dije, ayudándole a pararse correctamente.

-No estoy lista para esto, si el hombre no pudo conmigo en un maldito verano y mucho menos el siguiente año escolar... ¿cómo espera conquistarme de nuevo?

-Tal vez podría ser solo una aventurilla para comenzar el año-le sugerí.

-¡Oh, no empieces con esas tonterías, por favor! ¡Ahora me encuentro peor que nunca! ¿Alguna otra vez me has visto así?-Mercedes me interrumpió incluso antes de responder-¡No me contestes eso!

Solté una carcajada.

-Vamos, te necesito un poco cuerda antes de que comience la cuenta regresiva…

-Creo que ya es demasiado tarde para eso-me dijo-Ya estoy viendo doble…

* * *

><p>Ayudé a Mercedes a mejorar un poco su aspecto, aunque lamentablemente, no pudimos hacer nada con Santana y Brittany. Al menos se estaban divirtiendo.<p>

Sam no dejó de ver a Mercedes en toda la noche, y eso hasta a mí me incomodó, así que tuve que ponerle un alto.

-Escucha, Sam, sé que te alegra verla de nuevo, pero siendo sincera, a ella no, así que al menos te pediría que no la atormentaras mucho.

Sam suspiró.

-De acuerdo- se resignó-Pero no pienso darme por vencido.

-Muy tarde-dije-En dos días regresaremos a Nueva York.

Sam alzó una ceja, suponiendo, seguramente que lo estaba retando, aunque en realidad, había decidido ser lo más sincera y directa posible.

* * *

><p>-Sigue siendo el mismo de siempre, ¿no es así?-preguntó Finn, una vez que regresé con él.<p>

Asentí.

-Por suerte, Mercedes no recordará mucho de esto mañana…

-¿Así que no te ha vuelto a embarazar Puckerman?-quiso saber Santana, dirigiéndose a Quinn.

-No, y espero que no lo haga en mucho tiempo-comentó ella, dándole una mirada de advertencia a su marido.

Siguió conversando con las chicas, y después de un rato se reunió con nosotros.

-Todos están contentos debido a que ya me comporto como una ama de casa-comentó, después de haberse puesto al día con nuestros amigos-¿Cuándo lo estaré yo?

-No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso…

-¿Acaso no han insultado tu vientre?

Resoplé.

-Chicas, creo que ya se acerca el nuevo año…-dijo Finn, señalando la pantalla del enorme televisor que se encontraba en el restaurante.

-¡Tomen todos sus copas!-pidió Kurt.

-¡Oh, Dios mío!-me emocioné-¡Falta muy poco!

Finn sonrió y me ofreció una copa de agua; después me tomó por la cintura, y nos pusimos a esperar…

Blaine pasó rápidamente y nos entregó sombreros, diademas y coronas que rezaban: _¡Feliz Año Nuevo!_

Y entonces…

-¡Diez, nueve, ocho, siete…!

Apreté con fuerza la mano de Finn, indudablemente emocionada.

-¡Aquí vamos!-reí

-¡Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno…feliz año nuevo!

Antes de que todos comenzaran a brincar, tomé el rostro de Finn y lo besé hasta quedarme sin aliento. Él, desde luego, reaccionó un poco sorprendido, pero de cualquier modo complacido.

Los chicos comenzaron a brincar y abrazarse como lo supuse, y justo cuando Kurt y Blaine llegaron brincando con nosotros, grité.

-¿Qué sucede, Rach?-preguntó Finn, alarmado-¿Son los bebés? ¿Rompiste bolsa? ¿Tendremos que ir al hospital?

-¡Tranquilo, Finn, estoy emocionada!-exclamé.

Todo se lograría eventualmente. Un nuevo año había comenzado, lo cual significaba que muy pronto les daría vida a los seres que venía cargando conmigo desde hace unos meses.

Todavía tendría que volver a soportar dos vuelos más, pero finalmente estaría en Nueva York, el lugar en donde mi vida se había completado.

_Definitivamente, _pensé, mirando a Finn. _Este año será todavía mejor que el anterior…_

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? El final iba a ser algo muy diferente a esto pero por más que lo intenté, no me salió como lo esperaba jajaja. Ojalá les haya gustado xD Estoy 99% segura de que los siguientes capítulos ya no serán más de relleno, pero de verdad necesito su opinión para continuar. Por favor, dejen reviews, no debe tomarles mucho, y no tienen que ser largos (su opinión es lo importante :D) No miento, los reviews me hacen el día por eso apreciaría mucho si me dejaran algunos :) Por cierto, una pregunta...¿quisieran leer más de Samcedes? Quisiera saber si les gusta la pareja, tal y como les pregunté con Tina y Mike xD<strong>

**Ahora, como ven, ya es un nuevo año para las chicas, y muchas cosas nuevas vienen en camino…**

**¡Gracias! Nos seguimos leyendo…**


	40. Reunión Prenatal

**¡Hola, lectoras! Perdón por publicar tan tarde, tenía la intención de actualizar este fin de semana, como casi siempre, solo que algo se me presentó y no pude hacerlo pero ya está aquí :). Por cierto... ¡amé, amé sus reviews! Todos ellos, lo que me escribieron me alegró mucho :') ¡Gracias soolfinchelover, ashlee bravo, estrellita20, FiorellaScarlett, cala-16, y Marlene! :D Y gracias por responderme lo de Samcedes, voy a hacer lo mejor que pueda para que sea de su agrado ;) No puedo creer que ya van 40 capítulos, pero bueno, aquí vamos...¡Disfruten!**

**Aviso: La serie Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de FOX, Ryan Murphy, Brad Flachuck,e Ian Brennan. Yo solo los uso para entretenerme escribiendo :)**

* * *

><p>-Seamos honestas, a veces no hay nada más duro en la vida que ser feliz por alguien más-dijo Quinn- Rachel, eres mi amiga, claro, y me alegra que por fin vas a convertirte en madre, pero...una reunión prenatal es una reunión prenatal y a mí no me van a arrastrar a ella aunque me tengan que atar de una soga y jalarme. Ya lo viví dos veces con la de Tina y con la mía, y si vuelvo a ver el dibujo de una cigüeña...<p>

-¿Qué ha sucedido contigo?-le pregunté-Antes te gustaban más las fiestas...

-Tú lo has dicho, antes. Los bailes escolares para ser más exacta, en donde me podía coronar como reina y todos los estudiantes me reconocerían. Ahora tengo una familia, trabajo la mayor parte del día, y vivo en Nueva York, la ciudad más poblada de los Estados Unidos, soy prácticamente invisible.

-Cariño, yo estoy en tu misma situación, exceptuando el punto de ser ama de casa… ¡y todo Nueva York me ama!-exclamó Mercedes.-Si eres invisible, es por elección…

Y en ese momento, mi teléfono sonó. Suspiré. No necesité ver quién me estaba llamando…

Dos semanas después de haber regresado a la Gran Manzana, Kurt y Blaine nos dieron la noticia de que volverían a París, y aunque me entristeció un poco, tuve que aceptarlo. El último mes y medio habían vivido con nosotros.

Sin embargo, Kurt no se conformó con hacer una simple despedida, o una despedida, para el caso.

Me advirtió que me organizaría mi primera reunión prenatal…y seguía fiel a su palabra.

Acepté gracias al convencimiento de Finn, así que durante los últimos días mi amigo no paró de organizar, y encargarse de todo.

Lo dejé ocuparse felizmente, solo que había momentos-como ese, por ejemplo- en el que necesitaba mi opinión y yo tenía que volver a casa o reportarme con él solo para asentir mientras me mostraba algo que había conseguido.

-Es Kurt…-les expliqué a las chicas-Me tengo que ir, lo siento…

-Que la suerte te acompañe-me dijo Quinn, casi haciéndome una reverencia.

Negué con la cabeza, tratando de no reír, y me puse de pie, sobando mi vientre al instante.

-Bueno, nos vemos luego…no quiero impacientar a sir Kurt Hummel…

* * *

><p>-¡Ya estoy en casa!-grité a todo pulmón, mientras dejaba mi bolso y mis llaves en un estante.<p>

Entré a mi habitación y me sobresalté al ver a Kurt husmeando en mi armario.

-¿Pero qué demonios…?

-Oh, hola Rachel-me saludó, abriendo el cajón en donde estaba la ropa interior de Finn.- Solo quería ver dónde tenías la ropa de los bebés para…

-Desde luego que la tengo guardada en su habitación…-le recordé.

Kurt soltó una risita nerviosa.

-¡Oh, sí, lo olvidé!-exclamó, cerrando el cajón-Lo siento, con todo lo que tengo que hacer me distraigo muy fácilmente.

Levanté una ceja.

-Necesito ver sus prendas para inspirarme-dijo-Aún no tengo temática para la fiesta…

-Broadway-sonreí.

Kurt me miró como si estuviera loca.

-Rachel, adoro el teatro musical, lo sabes, pero…no me parece la mejor idea para una reunión prenatal…

Me encogí de hombros.

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que quiero que sea algo original…

-¿Acaso nos conocemos?-preguntó Kurt-¡Yo quiero lo mismo! Tiene que ser original, claro, pero sin salirse del tema del bebé…

-¡Entonces no podré ayudarte!-me quejé-Ni siquiera sabía que tenía instinto maternal. Fue después de mi boda cuando me di cuenta lo que significa hacer una familia, y desde entonces traté de embarazarme…

-Podrás ayudarme haciendo lo que yo te pida-me interrumpió.-Tal vez…podrías encargarte de la comida…no, eso sería una mala idea. Tal vez deberías…mandar las invitaciones…

-Y para eso tenemos que hacerlas…

-Las mandaremos hacer…

-No tenemos tema…

-¡Maldita sea, ya lo sé!

* * *

><p>Después de unas horas sin poder ponernos de acuerdo, Kurt y yo nos dimos la espalda.<p>

No estábamos precisamente enojados, sino frustrados, descoordinados. A esas alturas ya ni siquiera estaba segura de querer hacer una fiesta.

-Ya me harté-dijo-Nunca pensé que estaría tan corto de ideas, mejor buscaré en internet…

Se puso de pie para ir a la computadora en el mismo momento en el que Finn llegó de trabajar.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó.

-Kurt está desesperado-expliqué-No encontramos un tema adecuado para mi baby shower…

Finn asintió.

-Oh, entonces sí lo harán…

-Es imposible zafarme-suspiré-Kurt no tiene ni la más mínima idea de cómo empezar a planearlo, pero es muy insistente.

-¡Escuché eso!-gritó.

-¡Me alegro!-le respondí.

-Por favor, Rach, no puede ser tan difícil…

-Se trata de mellizos… ¡hasta a Kurt se le fueron las ideas!

-¿Por qué se complican?-quiso saber-Solo busquen algo con cigüeñas, y…

-Que ni se te ocurra continuar-dijo Kurt, regresando a la sala- Estaremos perdidos, pero no vamos a hacer lo mismo que todo el mundo…

Asentí, y me puse de su lado.

Inmediatamente, entrelazó su brazo con el mío.

-No me importa si me paso toda la noche despierto-continuó-¡No descansaré hasta que se me ocurra algo!

-¡Y yo lo acompañaré!-decidí.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente…<p>

-¡RACHEL!

Me levanté de un brinco, desconcertada.

-¿Qué pasa, Finn? ¡Me asustaste!

-Lo siento-se disculpó-Es solo que…ya pasan de las doce, y aún estabas durmiendo…

-¿Las doce?-pregunté-¿Y qué haces aquí?

-Vine a ver como estabas-respondió-Dijiste que te quedarías despierta con Kurt y caíste a los diez minutos...

Bajé la vista, avergonzada.

-Y… ¿acaso a Kurt se le ocurrió una idea?

-¡NINGUNA!-gritó él, desde la otra habitación.

Finn puso los ojos en blanco.

-Estaba pensando…ya que cada vez puedes moverte menos…tal vez podrías tener la reunión aquí…

-¿Aquí?

-Entiendo que es algo importante para ti, y para Kurt, sobre todo, pero…no tienen ni idea de la temática, no saben lo que van a hacer…les podría sugerir algo sencillo.

Y para mi sorpresa, sonreí.

-Podría pedirle a alguno de mis chefs en la cafetería que hagan algunos aperitivos, y así ya no tendrían que preocuparse por nada más que las invitaciones…

Mientras seguía hablando, mi sonrisa se ensanchó.

-Me encanta la idea-dije-La verdad, la idea de una fiesta en un salón me parece algo cansado… ¡pero tendremos que arreglar el departamento! ¡Quiero que se vea elegante!

-Va a ser de lo mejor-me aseguró Finn-Y ahora, Kurt, ven aquí, por favor, sé que estás escuchando…

Mi amigo entró emocionado, y nos miró a punto de reventar.

-Sé que es algo irónico que yo, siendo el menos creativo de los tres, les dé una idea, pero… ¿qué les parece si solo hacen una decoración elegante, y ya?

-¡Me parece excelente!-exclamé, riendo-Aunque…no es una idea que requiere mucha creatividad, amor…

-Bueno, al menos es algo que les puede servir, y por como los veo, tal vez, será lo que definitivamente harán.

Kurt sonrió, y tomó aire antes de hablar:

-Entonces… ¡voy a comenzar con los preparativos!

* * *

><p>Y unas semanas después, ya en la víspera de mi fiesta, Quinn y Mercedes se reunieron conmigo en la cafetería de Finn, pues ese mismo día…las cosas estaban por cambiar.<p>

Tina llegó una media hora más tarde, vestida de negro como una ejecutiva o tal vez como una asistente de un funeral.

Se sentó frente a mí sin siquiera saludar.

-¿Qué sucedió contigo?-preguntó Mercedes, sorprendida.

-Vengo de ver al abogado-dijo Tina- A partir de este momento, ya no soy más la señora Abrams, solo soy…Tina Cohen-Chang.

Me quedé con la boca abierta, incrédula, a pesar de que ya me había preparado para ese momento.

-Eso explica por qué te ves más muerta que nada-dijo Mercedes, preocupada-Pero descuida, ya que, en unos días estoy segura de que te encontrarás mejor.

Tina resopló, y cerró los ojos por un momento. Respiró profundamente, y volvió a encararnos.

-De acuerdo…fue duro-admitió-pero… ¡no quiero hablar de esto! ¡Necesito despejarme!

-Te diría que celebremos el hecho de que eres soltera de nuevo, pero me vería demasiado mal, y hasta yo misma sé que en esta situación no es conveniente.

Quinn soltó una risita, y estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero se detuvo, y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunté.

-Iba a decir algo sarcástico pero no me parece adecuado.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-En cambio yo…-comencé-Diré algo que es _necesario_ comentar.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Tina, cabizbaja.

-¡Me muero de hambre!-exclamé-Y toda esta mañana Kurt y Mercedes me tuvieron modelando vestidos para la reunión prenatal sin dejarme descansar al menos unos minutos.

-Puede que tu fiesta sea en casa pero he contratado fotógrafos cariño, y este evento saldrá en sociales.-me recordó Mercedes.

Me puse de pie, y suspiré, dispuesta a pedirle algo a Larry y a Finn.

-Como sea, voy por comida, y tú…-apunté a Tina-entiendo que estás de luto, pero por favor, alza la vista. Quinn, sé que tienes trabajo, pero deja a tu teléfono en paz por un momento, y tú, Mercedes…

-¿Yo qué?-inquirió.

-Vaya, tú no estás haciendo nada malo…

Soltó una carcajada.

-¡Ahora vuelvo!-exclamé.

* * *

><p>Justo el día de mi fiesta, amanecí recostada en el pecho de Finn.<p>

Sonreí al sentirlo, y abrí los ojos para acercarme y darle un beso.

-Buenos días-dije.

-Buenos días, futura madre.

-No puedo creer que hoy sea mi fiesta-admití.

-¡RACHEL, DESPIERTA!-gritó Kurt-¡Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer para esta tarde!

Resoplé.

-¿Ahora sí puedes creer que hoy te festejan?-preguntó Finn, divertido.

-Extrañaré mucho a mi despertador ahora que vuelva a París.-comenté, con sarcasmo.

Ambos nos paramos de la cama, listos para comenzar el día, y mientras Finn se afeitaba, me detuve a contemplarlo.

-¿A qué hora regresarás?-quise saber.

-¿Cómo?

-Necesito saber que estarás aquí a tiempo…

Finn siguió afeitándose, un poco desconcertado…

-Rachel, yo… ¡mierda!

Por encararme a mí, se había olvidado de poner atención en lo que estaba haciendo, e inevitablemente, se había lastimado. Estaba sangrando.

Hice una mueca.

-Déjame ayudarte…-me acerqué y lo ayudé a lavarse.

-Está bien, Rach, yo me encargo…

-Entonces… ¿vendrás?-insistí-No me puedes dejar hacer esto sola…

-¿Sola?-se extrañó-Estarás con tus amigas, ¿cuál es el problema?

-Mercedes me comentó que vendrán algunos fotógrafos del _New York Post, _ysi apareceré ante la sociedad neoyorkina como una ama de casa embarazada, al menos tengo que posar con mi esposo.

Finn no puedo evitar sonreír.

-Rachel, es una reunión de mujeres, estarás bien, yo tengo trabajo…

-Espera…tú dijiste que tus cocineros se encargarían de hacer el banquete…

-Y lo harán, vendrán por la tarde, pero yo no estaré aquí…

-Pero…

-Te divertirás mucho con Kurt y las chicas, ya verás…ahora, ¿puedes darme un beso?

-Agh, me llenarás de crema de afeitar-dije-No, gracias.

Me alejé de él, realmente descontenta, y lo pude oír riendo mientras me metía a la ducha.

* * *

><p>Dos horas antes de la reunión, Leo y Maxime terminaron de arreglarme, y cuando me vi al espejo, tuve que admitir que habían hecho un buen trabajo.<p>

Después Kurt me metió en un vestido que él mismo había elegido, y me escogió unos zapatos.

Blaine se quedó observando toda mi transformación, aguantando las ganas de echarse a reír, y yo no pude más que suspirar. Quejarme solo empeoraría las cosas.

-¿Ahora sí me vas a dejar ver la sala?-le pregunté a Kurt, ya que prácticamente toda la mañana me había prohibido salir de mi habitación.

-Ven con nosotros, princesa-respondió él, tomándome de la mano.

Y entre Blaine y él me ayudaron a ponerme de pie, ya que a esas alturas, me era un poco difícil hacerlo por mi cuenta.

Los chicos me guiaron y abrí los ojos como platos cuando por fin pude ver lo que habían hecho con mi estancia.

Los colores pastel –rosa y azul- predominaban por todo el lugar. Pequeñas estrellas doradas estaban colgadas desde el techo, y daban la impresión de candelabros diminutos. En la enorme ventana, que daba hacia la calle, colgaron algunos velos y en la mesa de regalos colocaron una enorme tarta de cinco pisos hecha de pañales.

Me quedé boquiabierta.

-¿En qué momento…?

-Ha sido una de las cosas más sencillas que he hecho en mi vida-comentó Kurt, orgulloso- Y aún así, una de mis favoritas, sobre todo porque es la fiesta de mi mejor amiga y de mis sobrinos.

-No dejes que Kurt se lleve todo el crédito, Rachel-dijo Blaine-Yo también lo ayudé.

-Se ve fantástica, chicos, gracias…

Kurt me miró con el rostro horrorizado al percatarse del cambio en mi voz.

-¿Vas a llorar?

-Yo…pues…

-¡Oh, no!-exclamó-¡No, no, no! ¡Rachel Hudson te prohíbo que sueltes lágrimas!

Respiré profundo, y traté de calmarme.

-Rayos, Kurt… ¿la dejarás respirar, al menos?-preguntó Blaine.

-Gracias, Blaine…

Kurt se encogió de hombros.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, tengo que poner los adornos del baño… ¡ya vuelvo!

* * *

><p>Cuando se fue Kurt, miré a mí alrededor una vez más, y finalmente decidí sentarme en el sofá.<p>

Y entonces, dado que no había nada más que hacer por el momento, decidí entablar conversación con Blaine.

-Y… ¿Cuándo piensan volver a Nueva York?

Blaine sonrió, y tomó asiento, complacido, tal vez, de que le preguntara aquello.

-Pues…no tenemos planes en concreto-admitió-pero… ¿recuerdas lo que te comenté hace unos meses?

Negué con la cabeza, apenada.

-Lo siento, mi memoria no está funcionando muy bien…

-Pues…me gustaría traer a Kurt en unos meses, una vez que tú tengas a los bebés para…pedirle…

Estuvo a punto de contarme lo que tenía planeado, cuando tocaron a la puerta. Quise pararme, pero Blaine me detuvo.

-Yo atiendo, no te preocupes.

Abrió, y ahí estaban los cocineros, listos para dejar los aperitivos.

Después de un momento, Norah, la cocinera principal, se acercó para felicitarme.

-Se ve muy bien, señora Hudson-me dijo-En la cocina ya están listos todos los aperitivos que mandó pedir su esposo.

-Oh, me alegro… ¿y de casualidad él no dijo que vendría?

-¿Disculpe?

-¿No tiene intenciones de venir a acompañarme, cierto?

-No lo creo, comentó que iba a hacer unas cuentas…

-Genial-me quejé.

-¿Necesita que venga?

-No, no te preocupes, lo veo después…

-De…acuerdo-aceptó-De cualquier manera, he dejado a uno de mis ayudantes para que les sirva de mozo…

-Gracias-dije-Y gracias por la comida…

La cocinera se fue, junto con otro sirviente, y Blaine les mantuvo la puerta abierta hasta que desaparecieron.

-Bueno, ahora que la comida ya está aquí pero mis invitadas no, tal vez debería de empezar a servirme…

-Y yo creo que ya debería de irme…-anunció Blaine-Hay ofertas en Armani, pero tal vez no sería buena idea decirle a Kurt…

-Y aunque le dijeras, no iría contigo-suspiré-Por ningún motivo se irá de esta fiesta…

-Muy bien- soltó riendo-¡Que te diviertas!

Blaine se retiró, y yo me fui a la cocina, con la intención de picar algunas cosas, pero Kurt regresó.

-¿Dónde está Blaine?

-Él…tuvo que irse.

-Bueno, al menos te avisó a ti-dijo, un poco molesto.

-Kurt… ¿crees que alguien vendrá a esta fiesta? Ya es un poco tarde…

-¡Es la hora exacta!-me contradijo-Tranquila, pronto tendrás tu casa llena…

-Qué maravilla-puse los ojos en blanco, aunque por dentro, tuve miedo de que el sarcasmo me estuviera convirtiendo un poco en Quinn.

Y para cuando lo recordé, el primer timbre de la tarde sonó.

-¿Podrías abrir tú?-preguntó Kurt-Tengo que traer la comida a la mesa…

Suspiré.

-Está bien…

Abrí, y ahí estaban: Quinn, Mercedes, y Tina.

-¡Hola, mamá!-exclamó Mercedes.

Tina sonrió, y me entregó una enorme caja de regalo que apenas y podía cargar ella, pero que ciertamente yo no, por lo que la dejé caer en el piso accidentalmente.

-No te preocupes, son pañales-me dijo.

-Como si no tuviera ya…

-Oh, créeme, los vas a necesitar-dijo Quinn-Por cierto, ¿por qué abres tú? Tendrías que estar sentada alrededor de los regalos para que se te adore. Eso hicieron conmigo.

-Bueno, resulta que ustedes son las primeras en llegar, y estos pañales son mi primer regalo.

-¿Acaso Kurt te consiguió una escultura de hielo?-preguntó Mercedes, burlándose.

-No-contesté, extrañada.

-¡Bien!-exclamó Quinn-No hay nada ridículo, entonces…

-Pues…

-¿Podríamos al menos entrar?-inquirió Tina.

-Claro…

* * *

><p>Al poco tiempo, la fiesta comenzó a tomar forma.<p>

Kate, mi asistente, llegó saludándome con su sonrisa característica, y hasta Meredith, la publicista de Quinn, a quien ya no veíamos desde hace mucho tiempo decidió acompañarme también en la reunión. Maxime tampoco pudo faltar, y me di cuenta de que…las reuniones prenatales eran los eventos más normales del mundo. No entendía cómo es que Quinn tenía aversión hacía ellos, pero a la vez, Quinn siempre se quejaba, así que ya no seguí cuestionándome.

-¡Hora de abrir regalos!-exclamó Tina.

Kurt, a un lado mío, se emocionó.

-¿Soy yo, o el divorcio la ha hecho más hiperactiva?-pregunté.

-Tengo la sospecha de que se ha estado fumando algo- contestó Mercedes, dramáticamente.

-Oh por Dios…

-Bueno, este es mi regalo-dijo Kate, entregándomelo.

Lo abrí inmediatamente, y me di cuenta de que dentro de la caja había varios CDs para bebés.

-Si se los pones a la hora de la siesta quedarán rendidos de inmediato-me aseguró.-y si los empiezas a escuchar aún estando embarazada es todavía mejor, pues comenzarán a despertar sus estímulos…

-Excelente-sonreí-Así no tendré que estar cantándoles por mi cuenta casi todas las noches…

-¿Les cantas a tus bebés?-preguntó Meredith.

Asentí, y Mercedes sonrió.

-Yo les canto a mis citas casi todas las noches…

-¡No mezcles las cosas!-la reprendió Tina.

-Bueno, los bebés aún no han nacido-se defendió ella.

-Pero de cualquier manera, cantarles es una manera de hacer que te conozcan a ti y a tu voz…-comentó Quinn.

-¿Y qué hay acerca de ti, Quinn?-pregunté, con interés-¿Le cantas a Claire?

-Solo si se ha portado mal.

-Oh

-¡Y ahora…mi regalo!- exclamó Mercedes.

De su bolso, sacó una pequeña caja turquesa adornada con un moño blanco. Me emocioné al imaginarme de lo que se podría tratar.

Me lo entregó, y lo abrí en un nanosegundo con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

Eran unas increíblemente bellas sonajas de Tiffany´s. Mercedes me guiñó un ojo.

-¿Sonajas de plata?-preguntó Quinn-Vaya, que elegancia.

-¡No te burles!-la reprendí.

Meredith, que desde luego, era más ajena a nuestra forma de llevarnos, tosió y se dirigió a Quinn.

-Por cierto, querida… ¿Cómo va tu trabajo?

-Agh, si alguien más me pregunta eso me van a reventar los ovarios…

Kurt y yo nos sobresaltamos, y Quinn suspiró.

-Estoy…trabajando horas extra-respondió, malhumorada-Así podré ganar un poco más para finalmente invertirlo en un consultorio independiente. Odio a mi supuesto jefe, es un idiota.

-Me parece…asombroso-dijo Meredith.

-Supongo…

-¿Qué hay de ti, Maxime?-pregunté

Mi amigo cambió su postura, haciéndola un poco más dramática.

-He vuelto a ver a Bruno-confesó.

-Bruno es su ex novio- le comenté a Kurt.

-Pero no hablamos mucho-continuó-Aunque…acá entre nos, señoritas, me hubiera gustado decirle que…rompió mi corazón pero aún lo amo…

-¿Aún lo amas?-Quinn estaba decepcionada.

Maxime suspiró con tristeza.

-La ruptura es una fase, y los meses de soledad se han convertido ya en un estilo de vida…

-Entonces olvídate de él-le aconsejé-Podrías ligar con Leo.

-¡No puedo hacer eso!-exclamó-Leo es como mi hermana, una de mis mejores amigas.

-Oh…ya veo.-tragué saliva-¿Saben? Los baby showers son divertidos…

El timbre volvió a sonar, y esta vez fue Kurt quien se puso de pie para abrir…

-¡El _New York Post _está aquí!-gritó-¡Vamos, señoritas, pónganse de pie!

-Maldición-suspiré-¿Creen que me veo bien?

-¡Te ves increíble!-me dijo Tina-¿Estás lista para posar?

Meneé la cabeza, dudativa.

-No puedo creer que esta fiesta va a salir en el periódico-comentó Quinn.

Kurt me arrastró hasta donde estaban los fotógrafos, y me presentó con un hombre de cabello largo y vestimenta extraña.

-¿Su nombre es Rachel Hudson, cierto?

Asentí con la cabeza mientras él anotaba en un papel.

-Muy bien- sonrió-Comencemos…

* * *

><p>Durante unos veinte minutos, me hicieron posar a un lado de mi mesa de regalos -a pesar de que ya había abierto la mitad de ellos- con una mano sobre mi enorme vientre.<p>

Después mis invitadas se acercaron, y por último, me sacaron fotografías con mis amigas y Kurt.

Agradecí, y respiré tranquila cuando se fueron.

-¿Han visto la impresión de los periódicos?-pregunté-Cuando salgan estas fotografías, me veré más gorda de lo que en realidad estoy…

-Bueno…-Quinn meneó la cabeza.

-¡Espera!-me detuvo Mercedes-Yo siempre salgo en esos periódicos… ¿estás diciendo que siempre me veo gorda?

-Ni siquiera estoy hablando de ti…

Mi amiga me miró ofendida.

-¿Qué les parece si volvemos a la estancia?-pregunté, con la sonrisa más grande que tenía.

Todas mis invitadas se fueron alejando de la entrada para volver a tomar asiento en la sala, y cuando me decidí a ir por algo de comida, volvieron a tocar a la puerta.

Me pregunté quién más podría estar ahí…

Y cuando abrí, definitivamente me quedé pasmada.

Sam Evans estaba frente a mí con una sonrisa que no hizo más que desconcertarme completamente.

-¿Sam?

-¿Qué tal, Rachel?-saludó-Veo que tienes una fiesta…

-Es mi baby shower…-dije, aún perpleja.

¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo él en Nueva York? ¿Qué demonios hacía en mi departamento?

-Bueno, no te quitaré mucho tiempo, solo me preguntaba si…Mercedes se encuentra aquí…

-Yo…ella…

-¿Qué pasa, Rachel?-Kurt se acercó, y él al igual que yo, se desconcertó al ver a Sam ahí.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a buscar a Mercedes-admitió-No tuvimos mucho tiempo para conversar en Lima, y quería…

-¿Y se te ocurre venir a buscarla en mi reunión?-pregunté-Sam, Mercedes no quiere verte…

-Tal vez eso dice ahora, pero…

-Tenemos que hablar con ella- me dijo Kurt.

Y de todas mis invitadas, fue Mercedes justamente la que se acercó para enterarse de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? Deberían estar con nosotras abriendo rega…¿Sam?

-Hola, Mercedes-dijo él, alzando una ceja.

-Maldición, sabía que en esta reunión algo iba a salir mal…

Kurt y yo miramos a Mercedes, luego a Sam, luego a Mercedes, y no pudimos salir de nuestra perplejidad por más que lo intentamos.

-¿Saben algo…?-comenzó ella-Esto es una tontería. Voy a regresar a la estancia y fingiré que este reencuentro no ocurrió… ¡adiós!  
>-¡Mercedes!-gritó Sam, pero mi amiga ya se había ido.<p>

Para eso, Tina se reunió con nosotros, y no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¿Pero que han hecho aquí que…? ¡Sam!

-Hola, Tina-Sam sonrió-Espero que tú no me ignores…

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?-preguntó ella-¡Oh por Dios, tenemos tanto tiempo sin vernos! ¿Cómo has estado?

-Yo…bien, supongo…

-¡Me parece fantástico que estés aquí!-exclamó ella-Pero por favor, ven… ¡necesitamos ponernos al día!

Kurt y yo la miramos como si estuviera loca.

-Chicos, tenemos que recibir a Sam-dijo-No lo tenemos casi nunca en Nueva York…

Sam bajó la vista, sonrojado.

-Yo…no quiero incomodar…

-Oh, por favor, no lo harás, eres uno de nuestros mejores amigos… ¿verdad que no es una molestia, chicos?

Kurt y yo negamos con la cabeza, nerviosos.

-Está bien-aceptó-Me quedaré un poco más…

Tina sonrió, y lo guió hasta mi estancia; Kurt y yo nos quedamos petrificados en la entrada.

-Mercedes se pondrá furiosa-me lamenté-Y entonces mi fiesta se convertirá en una reunión prenatal del infierno.

-No te preocupes, ya me encargaré de esto-dijo Kurt, e inmediatamente, entrelazó su brazo con el mío para poder dirigirnos de vuelta a la estancia.

* * *

><p>El primer rostro que vi fue el de Mercedes. Se notaba que estaba incómoda, y furiosa, sobre todo. Quise que me tragara la tierra.<p>

Sam se sentó junto con las demás invitadas, y él y mi amiga se ignoraron.

-¿Estaría mal si me quito mi abrigo?-le preguntó a Tina-Está algo caliente aquí adentro.

-Adelante- le dijo Tina.

Sam lo hizo e inmediatamente la mayoría reparó en su camiseta, que dejaba ver una muy buena forma de su abdomen.

Kurt se golpeó la frente con la mano.

-¡Esta es una reunión prenatal, no una despedida de soltera!-exclamó-¡No necesitamos a un stripper!

-¿Es un stripper?-preguntó Meredith, emocionada.

A Kate se le iluminaron los ojos, y Maxime comenzó a dar brinquitos en su asiento.

-¡Pero es que estamos festejando a la futura madre y a sus bebés!-se quejó Kurt.

-Bueno, si Sam se desviste, verás que probablemente está usando un pañal- le comentó Quinn a Maxime.

-¡Desvístete!-le ordenó éste al chico.

-¿Qué demonios?-preguntó Sam.

-No puedo creer que mi reunión prenatal se haya convertido en…esto-fruncí el ceño.

Y por si fuera poco, Mercedes no había podido calmarse. Estaba muy molesta, y temí que también lo estuviera conmigo.

Se puso de pie, y tomó su copa que estaba vacía.

-¿Dónde tienes el alcohol?-me preguntó.

-Esto es un baby shower-le recordó Kurt-No un bar.

-A mí más bien me parece un prostíbulo…

-Tranquilízate- le pedí-Ya veremos cómo solucionamos esto…

Miré a las invitadas, que desgraciadamente, estaban fascinadas con Sam.

-Bueno, no quería hacerlo, pero si insisten, tal vez podría…bailar un poco…-dijo él.

Hundí mi rostro en el pecho de Kurt.

-Por favor, dime que esto no está sucediendo...

-Creo que el haber faltado a mi trabajo esta tarde valió la pena-dijo Quinn, acercándose a nosotras-Y no lo digo por Sam. Estas mujeres son más graciosas que las ancianitas ninfómanas que tuve que atender el mes pasado…

Miré a mi amiga con frustración, y me sobresalté, ya que en ese momento, sentí varias pataditas de los bebés. Mi corazón también latía fuertemente.

-Creo que voy a sentarme…

-Rachel… ¿estás bien?-Kurt me sostuvo.

-Por favor, si llego a desmayarme no me despierten hasta que se acabe esta reunión…

Sam se percató de que algo andaba mal, y decidió acercarse.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Rachel?

Lo miré enojada.

-Sam… ¿quién te dijo el paradero de Mercedes?

-Sí-exigió ella-¿Quién demonios te dijo donde me encontraba?

Sam me miró.

-Tu marido.

-¿Cómo?

-Finn me comentó que tendrías esta…reunión prenatal, y que desde luego, Mercedes asistiría, así que me pareció buena idea darme una vuelta…

-¡Voy a matar a tu esposo!-me amenazó Mercedes

-¡Sammy!-gritó Maxime-¡Te estamos esperando!

-¿Es enserio?-se quejó Quinn-¡Por el amor de Dios!

-De acuerdo, la primera parte de la reunión…maravillosa-admití-Lo que siguió después…mejor no hablamos, creo que deberías irte, Sam…

No quería sonar grosera, pero Sam no tenía nada que hacer ahí. Además, estaba segura de que podría buscar a Mercedes en cualquier otro momento.

-Lo sé, es mejor que me vaya-asintió-Rachel, discúlpame por todo esto…

-No te preocupes…-suspiré.

-Nos vemos…

Se alejó poco a poco, sin dejar de mirar a Mercedes, para incomodidad de ésta, y tomó rápidamente su abrigo.

-Lo siento, señoritas, me tengo que retirar-le dijo a sus admiradoras.

Todas estaban decepcionadas.

-¡Oh, bueno, fue un gusto verte!-le dijo Tina.

-¡Hasta luego!-se despidió él.

Se dirigió a la puerta, y antes de retirarse, le guiñó un ojo a Mercedes.

Maxime se acercó para consolar a su amiga.

-¿Y ahora qué?-preguntó ella-¿Volveré a ser esa fabulosa soltera a la que no le importa nada? ¿Por qué Sam tenía que haberse aparecido en uno de mis mejores momentos?

-No pretendo ofender, pero ese barco ya se hundió-dijo Maxime.

-¿Cómo?

-Vamos, chicos, tenemos que terminar con mi fiesta-comenté, con muy poco ánimo.

* * *

><p>Al final, todos logramos divertirnos nuevamente. Seguí abriendo regalos, nos terminamos los aperitivos y nos entretuvimos con algunos juegos tradicionales, pero en mi mente solo había una cosa, y esa era la urgencia de una explicación por parte de Finn Hudson.<p>

Cuando todo terminó, las chicas y Kurt me ayudaron a recoger y después cada quién tomó su camino.

Quinn regresó a su trabajo, pues quería organizar sus consultas para el día siguiente, Tina recogió a Danny, ya que lo tenía con la niñera, y Mercedes se había ido de copas con Maxime. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

Blaine regresó al poco tiempo, y Kurt y él se fueron a cenar, por lo que estaba sola de nuevo.

Sola, y esperando al señor Hudson…

Hizo su aparición cuando yo me estaba quedando dormida, pero aún así no se pudo librar de mí.

-¿Cómo te fue en tu reunión prenatal, Rach?-preguntó, acercándose para besarme.

Lo aparté escudriñándolo con los ojos.

-Tu sala por poco y se convierte en un _strip club…_

Finn frunció el ceño, confundido.

-¿De qué me estás hablando?

-¿Por qué le dijiste a Sam que Mercedes se encontraba aquí? ¡Vino a buscarla e interrumpió mi fiesta!

Y ahí fue cuando mi esposo se quedó paralizado, en parte por la conmoción, y en parte por la culpa.

-Yo…no pensé que vendría a saludar.

-¡Ojalá solo hubiera sido eso!-exclamé-¡Mis invitadas lo confundieron con un stripper!

-Bueno, tiene la estructura…

-¡FINN HUDSON!

-Lo siento mucho, Rach, no tomé en cuenta que tal vez él podría atreverse a venir y…

Lo miré con tristeza.

-Te ves tan sexy en este momento que es imposible para mí estar enojada contigo por más que quisiera.

Finn sonrió, complacido, y se mordió el labio.

A los pocos segundos ya ni siquiera me importó el hecho de que Sam había irrumpido en mi fiesta.

Me puse encima de Finn, y para "castigarlo", besé su cuello, sus labios, y su pecho.

-Rachel Hudson, vas a volverme loco…

-Cállate y aprovecha-le dije-Porque en unos meses no podrás conmigo…

En ese momento, se detuvo para enderezarse, y me miró a los ojos.

-De hecho, eso es lo que más me emociona-admitió, tocando mi vientre-Cada vez falta menos para que…ellos estén con nosotros.

Sonreí, y acaricié su rostro.

-Estoy muy orgullosa del padre que tienen-comenté.

-Y yo de su madre-dijo-Porque…si no me hubiera fijado nunca en ella, honestamente, no sé qué sería de mi vida en este momento.

-Tal vez estarías con una rubia exuberante-bromeé.

-Pero no hay otro lugar en el que quisiera estar-afirmó-Y no quisiera ser el esposo de alguien más, ni el padre de otros bebés…solo de ustedes…

Me abrazó, y yo le correspondí, sintiendo como el calor de su cuerpo me derretía al más leve contacto.

Lo que tenía planeado como una sesión de besos, y probablemente un revolcón unas horas después, no fue más que una demostración de amor. Simple, honesta…y eterna.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Ahora Sam también está en Nueva York xD ¿Le traerá problemas a Mercedes? Tina ya se divorció pero...¿creen que se quedará soltera? Quinn también vivirá algunas cosas los próximos capítulos...y el nacimiento de los bebés de Finn y Rachel está cada vez más cerca ;) <strong>

**¡Espero que les haya gustado! Y por favor, dejen reviews :D Me gustaría mucho saber lo que opinan, es lo que me hace continuar, me alegra el día :) ¡Gracias por su tiempo y espero que puedan dejarme sus comentarios! Nos seguimos leyendo...**


	41. En Otros Zapatos

**¡Hola queridas lectoras! Lo siento mucho, mi intención no era actualizar tan tarde, solo que tuve unas semanas muy difí bueno, la vida sigue :) Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me emociono mucho al leerlos, además de que me gusta saber su opinión. Gracias Mar Hudson, por tus siempre buenos comentarios, FiorellaScarlett, tu review me hizo sonreír como por una hora xD (yo en cambio me alegro cuando sé que tengo un nuevo review :P), ashlee bravo, gracias por tu comentario y tu sugerencia, ya que la tomé en cuenta para escribir este capítulo, y planeo seguir continuando con la idea ;)soolfinchelforever...¿qué puedo decir? Gracias por tus comentarios, me alegran el día como no te imaginas :) En general, todos son muy buenos...¡gracias por el apoyo! De acuerdo, aquí vamos...**

**Aviso: La serie Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de FOX, Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuck, e Ian Brennan. Yo solo los uso para entretenerme escribiendo :)**

* * *

><p>Todo comenzó en la fiesta de despedida de Kurt y Blaine.<p>

Parecía que toda Nueva York o al menos las personas que conocíamos desde hace mucho tiempo se habían reunido para despedir a nuestros amigos.

Y a pesar de que la reunión fue emotiva, los momentos incómodos fueron los que la amenizaron.

Las chicas y yo nos encontrábamos en la barra del Mirage mientras Finn y Puckerman tenían una plática con nuestros queridos anfitriones.

Y entonces llegó el primero de ellos: Mike Chang.

Entró un poco perdido pues la multitud era verdaderamente desconcertante, y accidentalmente, terminó encontrándose con nosotras.

Solté una risita nerviosa.

-Hola…chicas-saludó.

-Kurt y Blaine se encuentran en la mesa del fondo-le dijo Mercedes-Ahí están también Finn y Puck.

Mike abrió la boca para decir algo, pero nada pudo salir de ella.

Finalmente, nos dirigió una inesperada sonrisa.

-Fue…un gusto verlas.

A los pocos segundos se escabulló y no lo volvimos a ver el resto de la velada.

Cuando se fue, miré inmediatamente a Tina, que parecía haberse encogido ligeramente, y que supuse, estaba maldiciendo en su interior.

-Eso hasta a mí me dolió-dijo Quinn-¿Por qué la hostilidad con el chico?

-Fácil-respondió Mercedes-Él fue quien arruinó el matrimonio de Tina.

-Disculpa, pero Mike Chang no tiene nada que ver en lo de mi divorcio-repuso ella-Puede que…haya complicado las cosas, sí, pero él no me hizo tomar la decisión de firmar esos papeles.

-A veces dicen que el amor verdadero es justamente nuestro primer amor-comenté-Y ahora que lo pienso…tal vez es cierto, al menos en mi caso.

Mercedes me miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Rachel, será mejor que te quedes callada.

Reí.

-¡Tu primer amor es Sam!-recordé, divertida-¡Eso es genial!

-Es un gran error-repuso ella-Y para colmo ahora se encuentra en la ciudad. No me sorprendería si lo vemos entrar por aquí.

Y a los pocos minutos de haber dicho eso, nuestro amigo pasó cerca, y al igual que Mike, parecía un poco perdido.

-¡No lo puedo creer!-exclamó Mercedes.

-Dijiste que no te sorprenderías-mencionó Quinn.

-Rayos…

No pude parar de reír. El universo tal vez no jugaba justamente, pero tenía un buen sentido del humor.

Para cuando lo recordé, Sam ya se estaba acercando hacia nuestra dirección.

-Hola, señoritas…

-¿Cómo te va, Sam?-Tina sonrió.

-Muy bien-admitió él, observando a Mercedes-La ciudad me trata de maravilla.

-¿No piensas ir con los chicos?-preguntó Mercedes, incómoda.

-Pueden esperar-respondió él-De hecho, quisiera hablar contigo…

Inmediatamente, Tina, Quinn, y yo dimos un paso atrás.

-Yo…yo…-Mercedes balbuceó.

-¿Mercedes nerviosa?-preguntó Quinn-Vaya, debe de ser el fin del mundo.

-¡Baja la voz!-le pidió Tina-La música está muy alta y no me deja escuchar la conversación.

Quinn y yo la miramos extrañadas.

-¿Por qué te importa tanto la vida amorosa de Mercedes?-quise saber.

-Los he observado desde nuestros años en McKinley-explicó-y sé que tienen algo especial, por eso es que quiero verlos admitiéndolo.

Miré Tina a Tina con admiración. Probablemente, ella era la persona más optimista que conocía, y a pesar de haber pasado por un inesperado divorcio, era agradable saber que siempre seguiría creyendo en el amor…

* * *

><p>Y ahí estuvimos, por lo menos media hora esperando a que Mercedes regresara. Finn incluso me había preguntado si quería ir a casa, ya que no debía de perder ninguna hora de sueño, pero la curiosidad me mataba. No podía esperar para saber que es lo que Sam le estaba proponiendo a Mercedes.<p>

Cuando mi amiga se volvió a reunir con nosotras, me di cuenta de que escondía una sonrisa.

-¿En qué han quedado?-preguntó Tina.

-Pues…saldré con él-nos dijo-Prometió que la cita sería inofensiva así que decidí darle una oportunidad… ¡pero solo eso! En caso de que no funcione, como suele suceder, le pedí que ya no me buscara más…

-Pobre Sam…-comenté.

-¡No te compadezcas de él, compadecete de mí!-exclamó-A duras penas se me pudo ocurrir algo inteligente que decirle.

Y así, en una sola noche, los ex novios habían regresado, y por lo menos uno había terminado beneficiándose, ignorando, desde luego, el drama que originaría Mercedes poco después.

* * *

><p>Antes de dormir, Finn y yo decidimos intercambiar novedades, y por lo visto, él tenía mucho que decir.<p>

-Mike se siente miserable-me dijo-Se enteró del divorcio de Tina y Artie y ahora no para de echarse la culpa…

Me mordí el labio.

-Bueno…creo que fue uno de los motivos-confesé-Pero…Tina jamás lo admitiría.

Finn me miró consternado.

-Por otra parte, Sam se veía más optimista que de costumbre…

-Mercedes aceptó salir con él-le informé-Aunque yo le aconsejaría que no se haga muchas ilusiones. Mi amiga ha cambiado, y puede…puede rechazarlo.

-Le diré que se tome las cosas con calma-decidió Finn-Por lo pronto… ¿qué vamos a hacer tú y yo?

Suspiré.

-Preferiría dormir- le dije-No he parado de moverme en todo el día, y con este vientre es cansado…

-Rachel… ¿estás consciente de que la semana que viene cumples ocho meses?-preguntó, con una sonrisa.

-¡Desde luego!-exclamé, con un poco de dramatismo-¡Mi panza es enorme, y ya está afectando a mi espalda!

-¿Quieres que te dé un masaje?-se ofreció.

Se me iluminaron los ojos.

-¿Podrías?

-Claro, recuéstate…

Finn me ayudó a quitarme los zapatos y me pasó mi bata de dormir. Me cambié delante de él, ya que al final de cuentas, no había nada que no hubiera visto ya-a excepción de las inevitables estrías- y dejé que me ayudara a destensarme.

Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar, sonriendo sin poder contenerme.

Cuando por fin terminó, se puso encima de mí, y me miró calculadoramente.

-Ahora… ¿qué te parece sí…?

Bostecé.

-Lo siento, ya es demasiado tarde para mí…

Tomé mi almohada, y le di las buenas noches. Pude escucharlo resoplar cuando se acostó a mi lado.

_Me parece que hemos cambiado papeles_, pensé, antes de sumergirme en mi sueño.

* * *

><p>El sábado por la mañana, mis amigas y yo nos reunimos para desayunar, como era costumbre.<p>

Afortunadamente, Manhattan estaba disfrutando de un clima agradable, por lo que decidimos pedir una mesa en la terraza. Y ya que era fin de semana, y las niñeras huían, Tina y Quinn se tuvieron que llevar a Danny y a Claire con nosotras.

-¡Me encantan los días antes de la primera cita!-exclamó Mercedes, desconcertándonos-¡Puedo decir cualquier cosa y me la creo!

Estuve a punto de comentar algo, pero después me llamó la atención ver a Tina tejiendo sobre la mesa. Estaba sumamente concentrada en lo que parecía ser un suéter.

Finalmente, detectó que la estábamos observando, y alzó la vista.

-He decidido superar mi divorcio de una manera diferente-anunció, encogiéndose de hombros-Y…estoy asistiendo a clases de tejido, es muy entretenido.

Quinn miró la manera en la que Tina cosía, y parecía haberse quedado pasmada por su habilidad.

-Ya le he hecho un gorro a Danny y un suéter para mí-sonrió-Creo que por fin he encontrado mi vocación.

-Supongo que es un pasatiempo…

Tina asintió.

-Es una manera de…conectarme con mi soltera interna, ¿saben?

-¿Cómo?

-Mientras tejo, mantengo una conversación conmigo misma, que es lo que necesitaba.

-¿Has pedido loquera de desayuno?-preguntó Quinn.

-No, es solo que…estas actividades me hacen despejar la mente de cosas que…pueden afectarme, y me ayudan a pensar en mí.

-¿Estás diciendo que esto alimenta tu ego?

-No necesariamente-respondió-Es más bien un caso de autoayuda…

-Me parece bien-la felicité-La distracción siempre es una buena salida.

Mi amiga sonrió y decidió hacer una pequeña pausa. Contempló mi vientre por más de un minuto, lo cual me desconcertó un poco.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sé que estoy olvidando algo…

-¿De qué hablas?

-¡Oh, por aquí!-exclamó, buscando en su bolso.

Sacó algunas cosas antes de encontrar lo que buscaba, y finalmente nos mostró dos pares de zapatos tejidos para bebés. Un par en rosa, y otro en azul.

-¡Miren lo que hice!

Abrí la boca pero no pude articular ninguna palabra.

-¿Son para mí?

-¡Son para los mellizos!-asintió, entregándomelos-No podía olvidarme de ellos, fueron los primeros que tejí.

-¡Tina, son hermosos!-me emocioné-Creo que les irán de maravilla mientras estén recién nacidos.

Mercedes suspiró, y Quinn miró hacia otra parte.

-Extraño aquellos tiempos en los que hablábamos de chicos, no de bebés.

-Te acostumbrarás-dijo Quinn.

* * *

><p>Terminé mi desayuno, y después me percaté de que Quinn me observaba con curiosidad.<p>

-¿Tengo algo en la cara que te mueres por criticar?-pregunté.

-¿Qué tan seguido haces lo sucio con Finn, Rachel?

-¿QUÉ?

Mercedes soltó una carcajada, y yo desde luego, me quedé perpleja.

Tina dejó de tejer y miró a Quinn con indignación.

-¡Quinn, los niños están aquí!-le recordó-¡No pueden saber acerca de esto!

-Bueno, tal vez ellos no pueden pero yo NECESITO saber acerca de esto.

Negué con la cabeza, divertida.

-Depende que tan caliente me encuentre-admití-Anoche parece que cambiamos de papel ya que Finn parecía entusiasmado, pero yo estaba demasiado cansada para seguir. Sin contar esta vez, diría que lo hacemos casi todos los días.

-¡Chicas!-nos regañó Tina.

-Tranquila, Claire tiene dos años, ni siquiera sabe donde está su nariz-dijo Quinn- Soy una fracasada…

-¿Qué sucede?-tomé su mano.

-Tú te has perdido una vez, yo un mes.

Mercedes y yo nos quedamos boquiabiertas. Tina estaba muy incómoda.

-Ojalá pudiera quitarles esa expresión horrorizada del rostro-se lamentó.

-Lo siento, es solo que… ¿qué está pasando?

-¿Qué demonios está pasando?-quiso saber Mercedes.

-Me he enfocado mucho en buscar un nuevo consultorio y en criticar a mis próximos a ser ex compañeros de trabajo que…Puckerman y yo ya no lo hacemos, él ya ni siquiera me lo sugiere.

-¿No estará volviendo a hacerlo con otra, o sí?-inquirió Mercedes.

Quinn negó con la cabeza.

-Él también se ha concentrado en otras cosas-explicó-pero esto ya es una tragedia. Ahora paso más tiempo con mi TiVo del que debería.

-Será temporal-supuse.

-Es tan grave la situación que a veces siento que estoy engañando a Noah con TiVo… ¿no es eso raro?

-Bueno, yo he sentido que he engañado al teatro musical con la moda en diversas ocasiones-recordé-Te recuperarás.

-Es increíble-comentó-Me quejo cuando lo hago y me quejo cuando no. ¡Es como si estuviera caliente todo el tiempo!

Mercedes soltó una risita.

-Un mes…-reflexionó Quinn-La primera semana me pareció interesante, la segunda me quedé algo perpleja, y la tercera…decidí que era momento de tener una relación más cercana con mi TiVo.

-Podrías venir a clases de tejido conmigo-la invitó Tina.

-No gracias, tendré que sobrevivir…

* * *

><p>Regresé al departamento, y ni Kurt ni Blaine se veían por ninguna parte. Me acerqué a mi habitación, y me di cuenta de que Finn se estaba tomando una ducha, así que decidí esperarlo.<p>

Me puse a pensar acerca de los cambios en las personas. Algunas veces eran buenos, otras…no tanto, pero al menos nos hacían evolucionar.

Después pensé en Tina, que estaba atravesando un cambio no muy agradable. ¿Sería cierto que nuestra soltera interna se había acostumbrado a estar lejos de nosotras?

Mercedes parecía estar poco a poco dándole una nueva oportunidad al amor, y aunque no se podía esperar nada bueno, estaba la posibilidad, justamente, de cambiar de actitud…

Quinn estaba algo… ¿necesitada?

Pero la pude comprender después de todo, ya que la ironía definitivamente no se iría a ninguna parte.

-¿Rachel?

Finn salió del baño con una toalla alrededor de la cintura, y el torso desnudo. Se me fueron los ojos al contemplar de más a mi irresistiblemente atractivo esposo, y éste sonrió al sentarse a mí lado.

-Hola, Rach, estaba pensando…

No lo dejé terminar ya que lo tomé del cuello, y lo besé apasionadamente.

Después de unos minutos, me miró con un brillo especial en los ojos.

-¿Qué estabas pensando?-pregunté, con una sonrisa.

Finn se quedó pasmado por un momento, y finalmente volvió a parpadear, recuperándose.

-Estaba pensando que…como tenemos el la tarde libre…podríamos tal vez pedir algo de comer y ver películas durante el resto del día… ¿qué te parece?

-¡Genial!-me emocioné-¡No quisiera pasar el resto del sábado de ninguna otra manera!

Finn estaba maravillado.

-Creo que tenemos suerte-dijo-Hace mucho que no pasábamos un sábado en familia.

-Sin embargo, será de los últimos en los que podremos relajarnos como se debe.

Mi esposo soltó una carcajada.

-¿Lo dices por la llegada de los bebés?

Asentí, y después, inevitablemente, mi semblante se tornó un poco serio.

-Debo admitir que…tengo un poco de miedo-confesé, bajando la vista.

Finn tomó una de sus camisas que estaba sobre la cama, se la puso, y se acercó aún más a mí.

-¿Por qué tienes miedo?-su voz reflejaba preocupación.

Tomé un poco de aire, y lo encaré, decidiendo ser lo más honesta posible.

-Tengo miedo de…no ser una buena madre-solté-No estoy diciendo que seré la peor porque tengo muy buenas intenciones, pero…de ahora en adelante, seremos responsables de dos bebés, Finn, y…necesito estar muy preparada o sí no…

-Yo también voy a ser papá y al igual que tú soy nuevo en todo esto, Rach-me interrumpió-pero…así es la vida. Cambia. Y en este momento…nos está dando una oportunidad maravillosa que yo no rechazaría por nada del mundo. Estoy por vivirla contigo, y…no tengo miedo porque sé que todo estará bien. Seremos una gran familia, y aprenderemos, como todos los padres primerizos, a cuidar de nuestros hijos. No te asustes, yo estaré siempre a tu lado…

Me abrazó, y después de un momento, lo miré a los ojos con lágrimas de felicidad.

-Las hormonas pueden ser algo tediosas, ¿no es así?-pregunté.

Finn sonrió, y atrapó la primera lágrima que resbaló por mi mejilla.

-Es bueno que comentáramos acerca de esto-dijo-En un mes la vida nos cambiará completamente, y tenemos que estar preparados. Gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro, y volvimos a fundirnos en un abrazo. Claro, estaba semidesnudo pero no había porque alarmarse, y mucho menos porque desaprovechar un momento como aquel…

* * *

><p>-He decidido dejar a mi tonta soltera de mediana edad a un lado y experimentar algo nuevo-comentó Tina, por medio de una conferencia telefónica.<p>

-¡Aleluya!-exclamó Mercedes-Temí que te estuvieras metiendo al grupo de ancianitas de la elite neoyorkina.

-Eso es ofensivo-mencioné.

-¿Recuerdan que dije que una vez terminado el divorcio iba a tomarme un tiempo antes de volver a salir con chicos?

-Lo recuerdo, me pareció un poco hipócrita de tu parte-respondió Mercedes.

Puse los ojos en blanco, y suspiré con frustración

-Solo trato de ser sincera…-se defendió.

-El punto es que…mi divorcio fue rápido, limpio…no tan traumático a como me lo esperaba. O tal vez fue porque la parte dura ya la viví mientras seguía casada-reflexionó-De cualquier manera…decidí ser diferente. Estoy harta de ser catalogada como la señora Abrams: inofensiva, aburrida, recatada…

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?-inquirí.

-Me he animado a tener una cita a ciegas.

-¡Pero si eso es de lo más humillante!-protestó Quinn.

-Es el primer paso que he decidido enfrentar para ser una nueva Tina.

-¡No puedes decir que dejarás de ser tú misma!-exclamó Quinn-Yo dije ayer que no comería panecillos y hoy me desayuné unos así que…

-¡Déjala que haga lo que quiera!-dijo Mercedes-Está en una nueva fase de autodescubrimiento.

Lo pensé por un momento.

-Solo espero que…todo esto te deje algo bueno.

-¡Le puede dejar a un chico muy bueno!-se emocionó Mercedes.

-Estoy hablando de un aprendizaje-continué.

-Está bien-aceptó, un poco confundida.-Bueno, y ustedes… ¿tienen novedades?

-He decidido que si llego a los dos meses, lo intentaré hacer con una de las tres.-comentó Quinn.

-Rachel es la caliente…-Mercedes rió.

-Mejor no hablamos de ti-dijo Tina.

* * *

><p>Febrero llegó lo cual significaba que la visita de nuestros huéspedes estaba por terminar.<p>

Kurt y Blaine bajaron su equipaje del taxi, y Finn y yo los miramos con tristeza.

Acabábamos de llegar al aeropuerto para despedirlos, lo cual no sería nada fácil para mí. Tina, Mercedes, y Quinn también nos acompañaron. Noah estaba fuera de la ciudad por lo que no había podido asistir, y supuse que su ausencia además le estaba afectando a Quinn en cuanto a una situación más…íntima.

Finalmente entramos al lugar y acompañamos a los chicos a que hicieran los procedimientos requeridos; después nos sentamos a esperar su vuelo.

Mientras el tiempo pasaba, Kurt y yo nos tomamos de la mano, y nos miramos de vez en cuando con tristeza. Al final, mi amigo trató de evitar mi mirada, pero cuando escuchamos que el vuelo a París era el siguiente, me tomó en sus brazos y me apretó fuertemente contra él.

-Oh, Dios, tu vientre-río, secándose una lágrima-Esta será la última vez que lo veré, supongo.

Asentí.

-Pero la próxima vez conocerás a tus sobrinos-le recordé-¿No te parece mejor?

-Me parece excelente-acarició mi mejilla-Rachel, cuídate mucho, y…te deseo suerte. Todo va a salir bien, ya lo verás.

Finn se acercó y tomó mi mano con delicadeza. Lo miré con ternura.

-Mientras tenga a Finn…todo será más fácil.

Kurt nos sonrió, contemplándonos con admiración, y entonces la segunda llamada interrumpió el momento. Se acercó para darme un beso en la mejilla y después Finn y él se despidieron con un abrazo.

Blaine también se acercó a nosotros mientras Kurt se despedía de las chicas. Nos agradeció y nos juntamos en un pequeño abrazo de grupo.

-Kurt aún no lo sabe…pero nos veremos más pronto de lo que se imaginan-nos dijo.

Se separó de nosotros, y de igual manera, se fue a despedir de las chicas. Cuando se alejó un poco más, volteó, y nos guiñó un ojo.

Finn y yo nos miramos, totalmente confundidos.

-_Au revoir, _chicos_-_dijo Kurt-¡HASTA PRONTO, NUEVA YORK!

Mis amigos nos dirigieron una tierna mirada hasta el último segundo, y desde lejos les dijimos adiós. Después se fueron por una puerta…y se perdieron de vista.

Hundí mi rostro en el pecho de Finn y comencé a sollozar.

-Los veremos pronto, Rach-me recordó, frotándome la espalda-Hablaremos con ellos, no te preocupes.

Las chicas se acercaron a nosotros, y al ver la poca tristeza que reflejaban sus rostros, decidí componerme. No era momento de hacer dramas.

-¿Y bien?

-Quisiera meterme en mi cama, dormir, y pensar que este día nunca existió-confesé, un poco melancólica.

-Ya habrá tiempo para eso-dijo Mercedes-¡No les he comentado acerca de mi cita con Sam!

Finn puso los ojos en blanco, divertido.

-¿Me van a hacer parte de su conversación?

Acaricié su rostro dirigiéndole una sonrisa, y después me percaté de que Tina parecía haberse resignado.

-Hablan de sexo enfrente de los niños, no me parecería extraño que Mercedes nos diera los detalles sucios de su cita con Sam frente a Finn.

-¡Wow!-exclamó él-Creo que mejor las dejo solas…

-No te preocupes, Finn-lo tranquilizó Mercedes-No hay ningún detalle sucio.

-¡Entonces ésta debió ser una cita milagrosa!-supuso Quinn-¿Qué ocurrió?

-Él…me dijo lo mucho que le gusto, y de pronto… ¡me lo creo!-admitió-¿De verdad estoy tan necesitada?

-¡La necesitada soy yo!-se quejó Quinn.

Finn estaba perplejo.

-Bueno, el caso es que…me confundió-confesó-Y le dije que…iba a tener que pensar acerca de nuestra relación pasada antes de…seguir viéndonos.

-Haces muy bien-la felicité.

-Lo entendió, y me dijo que podía tomarme todo el tiempo que quisiera. Después de eso, hizo la cosa más malvada de todas.

Finn la miró impresionado. Nosotras estábamos preocupadas, y miramos a Mercedes expectantes.

-Tomó mi mano-dijo.

Resoplé, y Finn se echó a reír.

-¡Pero que situación tan desagradable!-exclamó Quinn, con sarcasmo-Vaya, al menos a ti te tocan…

Tina se golpeó la frente, y yo, por más que lo intenté, no pude dejar de reírme a un lado de Finn.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegamos a casa, Finn y yo decidimos entrar al cuarto de los bebés.<p>

El departamento se sentía un poco extraño con la ausencia de Kurt y Blaine, pero tuvimos que hacernos a la idea.

Recorrí la habitación con una sonrisa en la cara, y me detuve al contemplar los zapatos que Tina había tejido para mis bebés, los cuales se encontraban en un estante cerca de sus cunas.

Los tomé y los puse sobre mi vientre.

-La tía Tina los hizo para ustedes-mencioné-Pronto los van a usar…

Finn me sorprendió abrazándome por detrás, y dándome un beso en la mejilla justo en el momento en el que sus brazos envolvieron mi vientre.

-Son lindos-observó.

Recargué mi cabeza en su hombro, y me relajé por unos minutos. Después recordé algo, y miré a Finn emocionada.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Creo que ya es momento de que aprendas a cambiar pañales…

-¿Perdón?

Solté una carcajada al ver la confusión en su rostro, y lo tomé de la mano para llevarlo a la habitación.

Era una suerte que los pañales me sobraran, ya que había adquirido muchos durante mi reunión prenatal…solo faltaba el bebé.

Recordé que Quinn me había prestado una de las muñecas de Claire para hacer la prueba, y fui a buscarla inmediatamente.

-Esto no parece algo bueno-dijo Finn.

-Tranquilo, verás que es mucho más sencillo de lo que piensas…

-¿No usarás el truco del chocolate, o sí?

-No-lo miré extrañada-Y en caso de que lo hiciera, sé que no te daría asco, pues terminarías comiéndotelo.

-Rachel, esto no gracioso…

-Oh, por favor, Finn Hudson-le pasé la muñeca, y él la sostuvo, contemplándola sin poder aún creer él hecho de que lo pondría a cambiarle el pañal.

-¿Y ahora?-preguntó.

-La recuestas en la cama o cambiador-le dije-Pones un pañal debajo de su traserito para poder tener algo antes de que le quites el pañal sucio…

-Me gusta la manera en la que dices traserito-sonrió.

-Finn, concéntrate…

-Lo siento… ¿qué sigue?

-Tomas una toalla húmeda y le limpias…ahí-señalé-Le pones alguna crema en caso de que la necesite, y después…cierras. ¿Te das cuenta de lo fácil que es?

-Claro-me di cuenta de que estaba nervioso-Solo que esta es una muñeca, y nosotros tendremos dos bebés de carne y hueso…

Tratando de aguantarme la risa, tomé la muñeca, y presioné el botón de encendido. El juguete comenzó a llorar, lo cual sobresaltó a mi esposo.

-¿Ahora sí puedes imaginarte lo que será cambiarle el pañal a tus hijos?-reí-¡Multiplica estos sollozos por dos!

Finn tragó saliva, consternado.

Apagó finalmente la muñeca, y se sentó en una esquina de la cama, pensativo, probablemente imaginándose lo que le esperaba, cuando mi teléfono sonó. Fui a atender, y me pareció un poco raro que Quinn fuera quien me estuviera llamando.

-Estoy enamorada-dijo.

-De Puckerman-asentí.

-De mi televisor-dijo-Desde que Noah y yo nos alejamos, me la he pasado reservando programas, y ahora no me pierdo ningún _reality show _de los que dan…

-Era de esperarse-comenté-Solo eso te faltaba…

-¡Pero es que no puedo dejar de mirarlo!

-¿Me estás diciendo que estás excitada por TiVo?

-Algo tenía que hacer-se defendió-Y ahora que lo analizo, me parece estúpido.

-¡Al fin lo entiendes!

-Creo que tendré que esperar a que Puckerman venga a…

-Agh-la interrumpí-Estoy teniendo visiones, detente, por favor…

-No seas hipócrita, Rachel, tú si puedes tirarte a Finn en cualquier momento y yo…

En ese momento, Finn, justamente, acababa de acercarse, y la habladuría de Quinn me incomodó un poco.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó él.

Me ruboricé, y aunque no le estaba poniendo atención a mi amiga, fingí seguir escuchándola…

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, las chicas y yo seguimos nuestra rutina almorzando juntas, sin embargo el ambiente era un poco extraño.<p>

Ninguna dijo nada, así que supuse que yo tenía que comenzar la conversación.

-¿Pasa algo?

Tina hizo un puchero, y dejó a un lado lo que estaba tejiendo.

-Me dejaron plantada.

Todas abrimos los ojos como platos, incrédulas.

-Sí, me digno a ir a una cita a ciegas, lo cual ya iba en contra de mis principios, y el caballero no se aparece…

-Eso es terrible-hice una mueca.

Tina negó con la cabeza, indignada.

-Fui rechazada por un chico que ni siquiera conocí. ¡Pero que manera de empezar! Estoy cansada.

-Ser rechazada es una de las cosas más humillantes del mundo-dijo Quinn-Las personas que terminan contigo son malvadas.

Mercedes tosió, incómoda.

-Así que… ¿yo soy una mala persona ahora?

-¿Recuerdan cuando yo intenté tener una cita a ciegas antes de que Puckerman y yo volviéramos a estar juntos en la universidad?-preguntó Quinn-Fui rechazada por medio de un mesero: "Señorita Fabray, su cita no vendrá…nunca."

-Y lo más triste…-continuó Tina-Es que ni siquiera me vio, y aun así no le gusté. Se acabó, eso fue una señal. Vi la luz, y ahora tendré que regresar a mi pequeño mundo con mis herramientas para tejer.

-Esperemos que no estés así por mucho tiempo-deseó Quinn, observándola.

Estudié la mirada de Tina por un momento, y asentí.

-¿Sabes…?-comencé-Algunas citas se parecen a comprar zapatos. Primero el chico te atrae, como los zapatos te atraen una vez que los contemplas en el aparador. Luego te das cuenta de que no hay de tu talla, lo cual equivale a que no hay chico disponible para ti, pero sigues insistiendo y tratas de meterlo a tu pie así como tratas de meter al hombre a tu vida. Cuando simplemente, no se puede, te das cuenta de que no es para ti y sigues tu camino hacia la siguiente tienda…

* * *

><p>Regresando a casa, me topé con muchas cosas que definitivamente llamaron mi atención. Nueva York tiene tantos estereotipos que a veces es inevitable cambiar, sin embargo, y después de haber logrado la mayoría de mis objetivos, estuve orgullosa de tener mis pies sobre la tierra, pues en una ciudad llena de etiquetas, no tenía miedo de ser <em>yo<em> misma.

* * *

><p>Los días pasaron, y aunque no había sucedido nada fuera de lo normal, un fin de semana no pude pararme de la cama. Ni Finn ni yo supimos si se trataba del clima o algún otro factor…pero cada vez empeoraba más.<p>

El cielo estaba gris, y Finn mantuvo encendida una de nuestras lámparas de noche a pesar de que ya pasaban de las doce del mediodía.

Afortunadamente, él estuvo a mi lado en todo momento, y me sostuvo cuando me enderecé, y me percaté de que mi visión estaba borrosa. Sentí un leve mareo acompañado de una sensación de desmayo y no pude evitar entrar en pánico.

-¿Crees que tengo fiebre?-le pregunté, débilmente.

Sentí su preocupación al no darme una respuesta inmediata, y tomé su mano para asegurarle de que todo estaba bien.

-Voy a llamar al doctor-decidió.

Fue lo último que le escuché decir…

* * *

><p>Abrí los ojos, y allí estaba el bello rostro de Finn, sin embargo, una máscara de dolor lo cubría.<p>

Quise estirar mi mano para acariciarlo, pero en ese momento se puso de pie, y dejó que Rob, mi obstetra, me revisara.

Revisó mis pupilas, y después checó mi presión.

Asintió para sí.

-¿Qué sucede con Rachel?-quiso saber Finn-¿Qué sucede con mis bebés?

-Tus bebés están bien, Finn-lo tranquilizó Rob-Rachel está bien. Solamente le bajó la presión.

Finn se acercó a mí, y tomó mi mano.

-¿Por qué ocurrió esto?

-Es muy común en el embarazo-explicó Rob-Y sí, fue un pequeño susto, pero afortunadamente todo volvió a la normalidad. Sin embargo, es necesario que tome reposo durante los siguientes días…

Finn asintió, apretando mi mano, y después siguió hablando con Rob para que éste le diera algunas recomendaciones.

Toqué mi vientre y dejé que mis manos descansaran sobre él. Inesperadamente, unos golpecitos me indicaron que lo peor ya había pasado.

Cerré los ojos y sonreí.

Un poco más tarde, Finn regresó conmigo y me abrazó fuertemente...

La vida cambia, la ciudad crece, llegan momentos buenos, momentos malos, momentos desconcertantes, momentos arriesgados, momentos increíbles…pero es bueno saber que las personas que amas siempre estarán a tu lado…

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Creo que esta vez fui más reflexiva y metafórica que de costumbre xD Comenzaré a escribir el próximo capítulo muy pronto y me gustaría publicarlo al tener por lo menos tres reviews, así que por favor, dejenme conocer su opinión ;) Más reviews, más inspiración, más rápidez (? ¡Por favor! Jajaja ya estamos en la recta final, y creanme, aún muchas cosas están por suceder...¡agradecería mucho sus comentarios! :)<strong>

**¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Nos seguimos leyendo...**


	42. Chica De Portada

**¡Hola, lectoras! Perdón, publiqué más tarde de lo que esperaba. No me imaginé que me iba a tardar tanto en escribir este capítulo, pero se me hizo un poco difícil. Si lo encuentran algo apresurado, ya sabrán por qué. Gracias una vez más a ashlee bravo, que bueno que te gustara la metáfora xD, javi-009, gracias por tu comentario, y tomaré en cuenta tus sugerencias ;), FiorellaScarlett...¡Gracias! :')no hay de qué, lo mismo digo en cuanto a tu comentario xD , soolfinchelover, supongo que nos alegramos el día mutuamente (? Jajaja, lo siento, tengo que agradecer, tus reviews siempre están ahí, y siempre son excelentes :) Y Marlene, que sé que está en un capítulo atrás, pero que me ha dejado y siempre me deja un review genial :P Gracias por su buena onda en cada capítulo...¡Disfruten!**

**P.D. Creo que nunca había usado tantos signos de expresión en un solo párrafo xD**

**Aviso: La serie Glee y sus personajes no me propiedad de FOX, Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuck, e Ian Brennan. Yo solo los uso para entretenerme escribiendo :)**

* * *

><p>Una semana después de haber guardado reposo, recibí una llamada que me ofrecía volver a salir a la luz pública…por lo menos mediante los reportajes de sociales.<p>

Kate, mi vieja amiga y asistente me pidió un cierto día que me reuniera con ella para comentar algunas cosas, y acepté inmediatamente, ya que tenías algunas esperanzas probables.

Sin embargo, nada de lo que Kate quería hablar conmigo tenía que ver con Broadway…

-¡Quieren una entrevista y una sesión de fotos tuya para la revista _New York_! ¡Estarás en la portada de sociales!

-¿Estás segura de que piden a la chica adecuada?-pregunté-Kate, cumplo ocho meses de embarazo en dos semanas…

-¡Precisamente por eso!-me interrumpió-Muchas socialités neoyorkinas que saben de tu pasado en Broadway y tu premio Tony vieron las fotografías que sacó el _New York Post_ durante tu baby shower… ¡y quieren saber más de ti!

Me quedé petrificada.

-De acuerdo, eso es demasiado extraño…

-Oh, vamos, Rachel, a ti te encanta la atención, sería la oportunidad perfecta para que Manhattan recuerde que tiene a una de las mejores estrellas del mundo.

Bajé la vista, y se me escapó una sonrisa de los labios.

-Kate, suena tentador, pero…no quiero exponer a Finn o a…

-¿Quién dijo que lo expondrías?-preguntó-Todo esto trata de ti solamente. Y no te preocupes por la entrevista, solo contesta lo que quieras contestar…

-Lo haces sonar tan fácil…-suspiré.

-Rachel Hudson, eres una estrella, no puedes decir que no…

-Pues…

Kate me miró a los ojos de la manera en la que un entrenador de futbol miraría a uno de sus jugadores.

-Vamos, asiente con la cabeza, yo sé que lo quieres.

Mordí mi labio inferior, y observé al techo por un momento.

Finalmente, asentí, y una enorme sonrisa se formó en mi rostro.

* * *

><p>Mercedes y yo nos reunimos en el pequeño estudio que tenían ella y Maxime a un lado de su boutique ya que mi amiga se encontraba seleccionando nuevos atuendos para presentar en uno de los últimos desfiles de la Semana de la Moda en Nueva York para la sección de primavera-verano.<p>

Por un momento, dejamos a un lado las pláticas de chicos y de bebés…y nos concentramos en el estilo.

-El presentimiento de que mi gordura se multiplicará en esas fotografías no deja de atormentarme-confesé-No quiero que la gente vea esas fotos y piensen que soy la burla de la sociedad neoyorkina.

-Cariño, estás embarazada, tus seguidores lo entenderán…-dijo Mercedes, mientras hojeaba una revista.

-Mis seguidores tal vez, pero el resto de la ciudad…no lo sé, muchas personas tienen un punto de vista muy duro.

-No te preocupes, no son tan malos…-y entonces se detuvo en una página con una expresión completamente horrorizada-¡Pero que demonios es esto! ¡Esas caderas no son dignas de ese vestido!

Resoplé, incrédula.

-Creo que he entrado en pánico…

-Tranquila, Rachel-Mercedes tomó mi mano-Tú sabes que yo tengo el don de hacer algo pequeño a increíblemente fabuloso, así que puedo hablar con los editores de esa revista para que contraten mi línea y modeles mis diseños. Tú sabes que te haré ver bien… ¿Cuándo es la sesión?

Tragué saliva.

-El fin de semana que viene, pero… ¿Cómo podré pagarte, Mercedes?

-¡Solo dime que amas mi nueva colección y que no puedes esperar a estar en el desfile!

-En realidad, lo que dices es cierto-le aseguré, sonriendo-Gracias…

Mi amiga me devolvió la sonrisa, satisfecha.

-Ya lo sabes, Rachel-dijo-Ser exitosa es fácil si estás dispuesta a trabajar en ello…

* * *

><p>Quinn y yo caminamos cerca del Lower East Side para mirar locales rentables y así ella pudiera darse una idea de que es lo que quería para su nuevo consultorio.<p>

Al final, según mi amiga, era importante tener en cuenta no solo la ubicación, sino también el ambiente, y otras cosas más a las cuales no les presté mucha atención.

Justo cuando íbamos a dar vuelta en la esquina, Quinn se detuvo repentinamente y me dio un susto terrible.

-Por Dios, Quinn, recuerda que yo no puedo frenarme así como así…

-¿Qué te parece este lugar?-preguntó, emocionada.

Me señaló el edificio que teníamos enfrente, el cual contaba con varios locales disponibles en su planta baja.

-Se ve…bien.

-Tenemos que pasar a examinarlo.

La miré confundida.

-¿Me harás cruzar la calle?

-Está bien, tomaré tu mano como si fueras una niña pequeña-puso los ojos en blanco-Rachel, mi futuro depende de esto, tengo que aprovechar la oportunidad…

-Eso te hizo sonar más dramática que yo-observé.

* * *

><p>Cuando finalmente entramos al local, gracias a la ayuda de uno de los intendentes que trabajaban ahí, Quinn pudo comparar los beneficios del lugar y los requerimientos que ella necesitaba para su consultorio. Todo parecía encajar.<p>

-De verdad me gusta-admitió.

-Tiene un buen tamaño-comenté-Y seguro que está en una zona transitada.

-Al menos está libre de idiotas…

Se me salió una risita.

-¿Cómo va tu relación con tu amado jefe?-le tomé él pelo.

Todo el buen humor que tenía se esfumó en cuestión de segundos.

-El señor mandón es insoportable-dijo- Me hace querer cortarme mi pierna solo para poder tener algo largo que arrojarle.

-Bueno, pero…ya te librarás-le recordé-Deberías de pensar un poco más positivo…

-Y es que algunas veces ya ni siquiera se trata del trabajo-continuó- Hay ocasiones en las que…quiero pasar más tiempo conmigo misma, ¿sabes?  
>-¡Pero si siempre estás sola!<p>

-Estoy hablando de mi verdadera, _verdadera_ yo.

Me encogí de hombros.

- Al menos te amas a ti misma…

-Sí, y la mayor parte del tiempo, demasiado-agregó-Es solo que…cuando algo no me gusta tengo que quejarme…

-Lo sé, aunque a veces eres algo grosera-hice una mueca.

Quinn parecía halagada por ese comentario.

-¿Debería disculparme?

Negué con la cabeza, riendo.

-Por lo que sí deberías de disculparte…es por haberme hecho caminar más de tres cuadras…

-¿Por qué?-quiso saber-Con eso ya has entrenado para correr en el maratón.

Sonreí.

-Creo que deberías hacer tus negocios de una vez para poder irnos pronto…

* * *

><p>-¡Faltan pocos días para San Valentín!-exclamé, emocionada mientras todas tomábamos nuestro almuerzo.<p>

-Rachel, al menos hubieras esperado a que digiriera mi comida para mencionarlo-se quejó Quinn.

-Por favor, no seas pesimista-pidió Tina-Tú si tienes a alguien con quien pasar el día…

-No es eso-repuso-Solo que es un día en el que se entra en gastos sin sentido, y yo necesito ahorrar.

-¿Entonces qué le darás a Puckerman?-le pregunté.

-Supongo que un revolcón rápido-se encogió de hombros.

-Que drástica-observó Mercedes.

Tina suspiró, y miró a Mercedes, quien asintió.

-Nosotras en cambio, hemos decidido salir a cenar y después quedarnos en mi departamento para ver películas de terror-dijo.

-¡Genial!-las felicitó Quinn.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Por cierto, Tina… ¿Cómo vas con tus citas?

-Mal-confesó-Es increíble como los chicos piensan que solo porque somos solteras, no tenemos responsabilidades. ¡Yo soy madre soltera!

-Y yo no tengo responsabilidades-Mercedes sonrió.

-Pero realmente quiero conocer a un buen chico-continuó Tina-Alguien atractivo, dulce, divertido, genial… ¿es mucho pedir?

Mercedes necesitó de todo su auto control para no echarse a reír.

-Honestamente, sí…

-Y…ya que San Valentín es tan importante para ti, Rachel… ¿qué piensas regalarle a Finn?-me preguntó Quinn.

-Bueno, pues yo…yo…

Rayos… ¿qué podría regalarle? Cierto, estaba tan emocionada por el día en sí y ni siquiera me había detenido a pensar en un buen regalo para él.

-¿No tienes idea?-todas me miraron expectantes.

-Pues… ¡NO!-admití-He estado pensando tanto en mi sesión de fotos que…por un momento se me pasó pensar en…eso. ¿Qué creen que le pueda gustar?  
>-Rachel, él es tu esposo, tú debes de saber-me recordó Tina.<p>

Suspiré.

-Gracias, entonces-repliqué, con sarcasmo-Han sido de mucha ayuda…

* * *

><p>Un día antes de San Valentín, me puse a husmear en el pequeño baúl de recuerdos que Finn y yo teníamos guardado debajo de nuestra cama.<p>

Todos los regalos que consistían en cartas, tarjetas y fotografías habían sido almacenados ahí para que nunca los olvidáramos.

Sonreí un par de veces mientras leía una de las cartas que él me había mandado, cuando encontré una de mis fotografías. Me la habían tomado en los premios Tony, la noche que resulté ganadora. Tuve que admitir que me veía radiante, aunque, ya fuera de drama, no cambiaría la situación que estaba viviendo por nada del mundo. Tal vez mi figura ya no era la misma, pero…ahora tenía un significado diferente.

Estuve hojeando también algunas revistas neoyorkinas en las que había aparecido durante mis años de soltería, y me sorprendí al ver como las cosas habían cambiado.

Una llamada de Kate interrumpió mi visita a los recuerdos. Sin embargo, seguí sosteniendo las fotografías, pues no me iba a olvidar de todo aquello por lo menos el resto del día.

-Entonces…

-¿Entonces?

-Mercedes ofreció sus diseños para tu sesión, y los editores estuvieron de acuerdo.

-Me parece perfecto-dije.

-Bien, nos veremos en unos días…

-Ehh…claro, ahí estaré.

-Rachel, no tengas miedo. Recuerda que tienes miles de poses distintas. Aprovecha esta oportunidad para salir y brillar.

Lo pensé por un momento.

-Tienes razón, Kate. Nos vemos…

-Adiós…

Al colgar, me di cuenta de que no sería tan malo, o al menos no a como yo me lo imaginaba. Los periódicos y revistas no venden la misma edición toda la vida, así que no había nada de que preocuparse.

Decidí olvidarme del asunto y volví a mirar las fotografías. Después recordé que yo tenía aún más de ellas guardadas en mis cajones. La mayoría eran de Finn, por supuesto. Finn y yo a los largo de los años…

* * *

><p>La noche de San Valentín llegó rápido y Finn me pidió que me vistiera lo más elegantemente posible. Me pregunté que es lo que estaba tramando…<p>

Me puse un sencillo vestido que milagrosamente me entró, y lo combiné con un abrigo de Carolina Herrera, el cual había sido un obsequio de él en la navidad de hace dos años.

Salimos del departamento, y mientras el taxi seguía su camino, me percaté de que nos dirigíamos precisamente a… ¿Hudson´s?

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-inquirí, sorprendida, una vez que paramos y él abrió la puerta.

-Tendremos nuestra cena-dijo-Pensé que…debido a la ocasión, ibas a disfrutar estar en un lugar más íntimo.

-Te amo-sonreí.

-Y yo a ti, solo que…debemos entrar de una vez. La noche aún comienza…

* * *

><p>Cuando pisé finalmente la cafetería, me quedé con la boca abierta.<p>

No solo había cerrado el lugar para nosotros, sino que…lo había llenado con flores y notas-la mayoría de ellas colgaba del techo.

Señaló una carta que estaba pegada a una de las ventanas, y soltó una risita.

-Para que tengas más que agregar al baúl de recuerdos…

Solté su mano, y puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Por suerte, yo también tenía mi regalo bien escondido en mi enorme bolso de Balenciaga.

Y entonces en ese momento, Larry apareció vestido de la manera más elegante que yo había visto.

-Tomen asiento, por favor-nos hizo una reverencia.

-Él nos atenderá esta noche-me dijo Finn, al oído.

-Asombroso-reí.

Nos sentamos en una pequeña pero detalladamente decorada mesa, y justo cuando pensé que ya no recibiría más atenciones, Finn apareció arrodillado a un lado de mí. Tenía una rosa en la mano, y me estremecí cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos.

-Para la mujer que robó mi corazón-dijo, entregándome la rosa-Feliz San Valentín.

La acepté de inmediato, y me incliné para besarlo en los labios.

-Feliz San Valentín, amor…

* * *

><p>Finn y yo terminamos nuestra cena, y antes de que él se adelantara a pedir el postre, me recordé que tenía que entregarle mi regalo.<p>

No había ido a ninguna tienda a comprarlo. No había invertido ninguna cantidad de dinero en él.

Solo había tomado algo de mi tiempo y había depositado todo mi amor para poder hacerlo con mis propias manos.

-Antes…de seguir con esta cena deliciosa, quisiera entregarte mi regalo.-le anuncié.

Finn sonrió, y bajó la vista, apenado.

-Rachel, no te hubieras molestado…

-No te preocupes, no puse toda mi cartera en él-lo interrumpí-Puse todo mi corazón.

Un brillo especial apareció en sus ojos después de que yo pronunciara esas palabras, y me observó con atención.

Finalmente, saqué de mi bolso lo que tenía preparado para él.

Le entregué un álbum de fotografías que había adornado con nuestras iniciales, y al ver la sorpresa presente en su rostro, decidí ponerme de pie para poder explorar mi regalo junto a él.

Posicionándome detrás de él, tomé su mano y ambos abrimos la primera página.

Ahí estábamos los dos, en las regionales del 2010, cuando él me había dicho que me amaba por primera vez…

-Y aún sigo amándote como el primer día…-me aseguró, al darle vuelta a la página.

Puse mis manos sobre sus hombros, y suspiré, feliz.

Después repasamos varias fotografías de nuestro último año, la graduación…y los nuevos años en Nueva York. Una fotografía en particular, en donde ambos estábamos usando camisetas de los Yankees, nos hizo reír. Luego pasamos a otra estando en la playa de Malibú, donde desafortunadamente, los chicos nos habían encontrado en una situación comprometedora…

Teníamos también una foto tendidos debajo de nuestro árbol en Central Park, y una más en un restaurante italiano donde habíamos celebrado nuestro compromiso. Las fotos de la boda fueron las siguientes. Finn y yo fuimos inseparables y mi corazón palpitó fuertemente cuando contemplé las sonrisas de ambos que aparecían en cada una de las imágenes. Nadie podía negar que aquel había sido el día más feliz de _nuestra_ vida…

Al seguir viendo el álbum, recordamos nuestras aventuras en nuestra luna de miel, y muchas reuniones divertidas a las que siempre asistíamos en pareja. Ya en la última página, Finn se detuvo para encararme con la sonrisa más hermosa que poseía.

-Son nuestros bebés-asentí, señalando las ecografías, que había incluido también en nuestra pequeña galería-No los pude dejar fuera…

Finn se puso de pie y sus manos descansaron sobre mi cintura.

-Eres el amor de mi vida-le recordé.

-Siempre seré tuyo-comentó-Gracias por acompañarme el resto de mi vida…

-No podría estar en ningún otro lugar-le aseguré, acercándome más a él, y dejando que sus labios acariciaran los míos.

* * *

><p>-Mercedes y yo fuimos a cenar anoche, y la mesera que nos atendió pensó que éramos pareja-nos comentó Tina, en el almuerzo del día siguiente a San Valentín.-Es increíble, en verdad. ¿Es que las solteras son ignoradas o simplemente desaparecen en esta celebración?<p>

Me quedé sumamente confundida.

-Al menos nos divertimos-dijo Mercedes.

Tina soltó un suspiro, y miró a lo lejos, desanimada.

-Pensé que esto de la soltería parte dos, iba a ser un nuevo y fresco comienzo en mi vida. No puedo evitar sentirme miserable.

-¿Lo dices porque estás divorciada o porque no has conocido a un buen chico últimamente?

-Por ambas cosas.

-Ya ves, te dije que ligaras con el hombre que estaba en la barra-la reprendió Mercedes.

-¡Era un playboy, Mercedes!

-¿Y?

Tina hizo una mueca, disgustada.

-Parece que estaré sola el resto de mi vida, y está bien, yo tengo la culpa…

Quinn negó con la cabeza, pensativa.

-Tú no tienes la culpa de esto-le aseguró-Sabes, tengo esta teoría de que los chicos odian a las mujeres bonitas porque ellas fueron las que los rechazaron en la preparatoria. Me ocurrió en los veinte.

-Sí, tal vez, pero seamos honestas, yo no fui un gran suceso en mis años de adolescente.

-Ni yo-reí-Pero aun así, desde esos tiempos, Finn me ama…

Mercedes resopló.

-¿Qué?-pregunté-Se los aseguro, aún sigue siendo el mismo. Anoche me preparó una cena en la cafetería y llenó el lugar con rosas y notas…

Suspiré como lo haría una adolescente enamorada al recordarlo.

Quinn me miró como si hubiera perdido el juicio.

-Pues yo le di a Puckerman su revolcón que…ya se merecía, aceptémoslo, después de haberlo castigado por haberme castigado a mí, pedimos algo de cenar, y…listo, fin de la noche.

-A veces me pregunto si ustedes hacen algo romántico…-dijo Tina.

-En ocasiones me gustaría decir que sí, pero Noah se rasca ya saben qué delante de mi, creo que el romance ya acabó desde hace mucho tiempo.

Meneé la cabeza, tratando de que ninguna imagen extraña se formara en mi mente.

-¿Y qué hay de Sam?-me dirigí a Mercedes-¿No lo viste en el día de los enamorados?

-¡Por supuesto que no!-respondió-Ya les había comentado que quedamos en pensar un poco las cosas antes de volver a salir.

-Claro, es como el matrimonio en crisis-se burló Quinn.

-Pues…yo aún tengo esperanzas-aseguré.

Mercedes se encogió de hombros, dando un largo suspiro que parecía haber por terminado con ese tema.

Al cabo de unos segundos, me descubrí riendo.

-Soy una romántica empedernida…-afirmé.

-Y yo solo soy una zorra egoísta-bromeó Quinn.

-¡Amén!-terminó Tina.

* * *

><p>Saliendo del almuerzo, Mercedes y yo fuimos a mi primera prueba de vestuario.<p>

Cuando nos encontramos con Maxime, que estaba sacando alguna ropa del almacén…entré en pánico.

No es que no apreciara su buen gusto, es solo que…éste era un poco extravagante algunas veces, y no necesitaba más razones para que me vieran como un intento de celebridad.

Traté de calmarme y respiré profundo un par de veces.

Entonces comenzó la prueba…

-¡Por fin han llegado!-se emocionó Maxime-Bueno, como estaba viendo, la mayor parte de la sesión se llevará a cabo en Central Park, y aunque aún no ha llegado la primavera, tiene que haber colorido, sobre todo por el hecho de que pronto te convertirás en madre, y se quiere mostrar alegría…

-De acuerdo, al grano-le pedí.

Mercedes negó con la cabeza, y me miró decepcionada.

-Entiendo lo que dices- me disculpé-Solo que…ya quiero escoger mis atuendos…

-Tienes razón-Maxime suspiró-Lo que tengo para ti es sexy, fabulosa, o campestre.

Contemplé los tres conjuntos.

-No, no, y no.

-¡RACHEL!-gritaron ambos.

-Para ser sincera, no me atraen mucho…

-¡Pero si a los editores les encantó esta colección!-se ofendió Mercedes.

-No estoy diciendo que son de mal gusto…a lo que me refiero es que…no llaman mi nombre.

-Mercedes me ha dicho que tú puedes usar cualquier cosa-se quejó Maxime.

-Podía, sí-acepté-Pero esta etapa de embarazo…me ha hecho sentir diferente, y desde luego, ha influido en mi manera de vestir.

Maxime no pudo hacer más que mirar a Mercedes, totalmente frustrado, y ella se encogió de hombros, soltando una risita.

-Es Rachel Hudson, cariño…

-Ya te van a tocar mis hormonas-me amenazó Maxime-Entonces sí sabrás quien soy yo…

Solté una carcajada.

* * *

><p>Una hora después, ninguno de los tres logramos escoger algo que de verdad me hiciera ver decente, sofisticada, y bella en la portada. Nunca pensé que sería tan difícil.<p>

-¡Tal vez podrías hacer un semidesnudo!-sugirió de pronto Maxime, sobresaltándonos-Ya sabes, como todas esas famosas que lo han hecho estando embarazadas: Demi Moore, Britney Spears…

-¡Detente, por favor!-le pedí-¿Acaso no recuerdas que estamos tratando de pensar en algo que me haga ver normal y con estilo?

-¿Normal y con estilo?-preguntó Mercedes-¿Y como puedes combinar ambas cosas?

Me crucé de brazos, malhumorada.

-Diseñadores de moda…-suspiré.

* * *

><p>El equipo de la revista llegó a mi departamento a eso de las tres de la tarde. Todo estaba listo, e incluso yo ya tenía estudiadas algunas respuestas en caso de que me preguntaran…<p>

-Rachel, recuerda lo que te dije: solo contesta lo que quieras contestar.

Asentí.

-Está bien, Kate-dije-Me encuentro lista.

Mi amiga y asistente me levantó el pulgar a manera de aprobación, y me pasó una botella de agua en caso de que necesitara algo para beber durante mi entrevista.

Al poco tiempo llegó la periodista que me haría las preguntas.

-Hola-me saludó cordialmente con la mano-Mi nombre es Maggie Richards y yo haré tu entrevista.

-Claro, adelante-sonreí.

-Bien, bueno, antes que nada, gracias por aceptar la invitación de salir en nuestra portada. Como sabemos, has trabajado en Broadway por varios años, y posees un premio Tony, pero ahora has hecho una pausa porque estás embarazada… ¿Cómo se siente eso?

-Pues…es extraño-admití-Ya había tenido un pequeño descanso dos años atrás porque acababa de terminar _Chicago, _y le di más prioridad a otras cosas…

-¿A que tipo de cosas?-Maggie me acercó su grabadora, muy interesada.

-Pues…estuve saliendo con mi esposo-reí-Después me casé, y…me preocupé en ser más una ama de casa.

-También se dice que estuviste a punto de regresar a los escenarios antes de embarazarte.

-De hecho-afirmé-Quedé seleccionada como Elphaba en la nueva producción de _Wicked_, pero precisamente, por mi embarazo, tuve que retirarme.

-¿Y como se siente?

-Como lo dije, es desconcertante a veces, pero…también es parte de la vida, y sé que así como le dedicaré todo mi tiempo a mis hijos, también tendré tiempo para volver a Broadway.

-Así que… ¿tendrás mellizos?

-Así es-respondí-Hombre y mujer.

-Tu esposo y tú deben de estar muy emocionados…

-Lo estamos, cada vez ser acerca más la fecha, así que no podemos evitarlo…

-Y dime… ¿Cómo es tu relación con él?-quiso saber-Me estoy enterando que tu esposo es propietario de las famosas cafeterías Hudson´s…

-Ha hecho un buen trabajo manejándolas-reí-Mi relación con él es…perfecta. Somos una pareja normal, tranquila, nos tenemos mucha confianza, aprendemos mucho el uno del otro, es genial.

-Me alegra escuchar eso-dijo Maggie-¿Y tus amigas? Mucha gente de Nueva York te reconoce además de tu carrera en Broadway por tus salidas con la diseñadora Mercedes Jones, la productora Tina Abrams, y la exitosa psicóloga Quinn Fabray.

Me mordí la lengua para evitar que se me saliera el hecho de que el apellido de Tina ya no era Abrams. Si ella lo quería anunciar después a todo Nueva York, ya sería su problema.

-Pues…somos amigas desde antes de la universidad-respondí-Como sabes, soy originaria de Ohio, al igual que ellas, y todas crecimos en la misma ciudad. No nos hicimos amigas instantáneamente, pero estábamos juntas en el coro, o más bien dicho, el club glee, así que poco a poco logramos llevarnos bien.

-Interesante…-admitió.

-Otro dato curioso es que…mi marido, y el marido de Quinn también estaban en ese grupo.

-¿Así que todo esto fue como una reunión con tu adolescencia?

-Algo por el estilo, supongo.

-Muy, muy interesante, Rachel-comentó-No dudo en que pronto te convertirás en un icono de Manhattan.

Alcé una ceja.

-¿Gracias?

-Y por último, quisiera preguntarte sobre tu embarazo…

-Dime…

-¿Qué ha sido lo mejor y lo peor hasta ahora?

-Oh…pues lo peor, tendría que decir, son los mareos, los olores, los cambios de humor…hace poco se me bajó la presión, pero lo bueno es que…estoy disfrutando mucho esta etapa. El solo hecho de estar cargando con unos seres a quienes pronto les daré vida, es una experiencia maravillosa. Me ha hecho crecer mucho, y será inolvidable…

-Con la compañía de tu esposo debe de ser muy satisfactorio el proceso.

-Definitivamente-se me salió un suspiro al recordar a Finn-Mi vida no puede ser mejor…

* * *

><p>En el día en el que mi buen humor se había perdido, se presentó la sesión de fotos para la revista.<p>

Por la mañana tuve que hacer meditación para así llegar en una onda fresca y relajada. Mi paz interior no apareció en ningún momento.

-¡Llegas veinte minutos tarde!-me reprendió Mercedes.

-Lo siento, estoy embarazada, no puedo atravesar media ciudad brincando…

-¡Rachel!-Kate parecía aliviada de verme-Tus maquillistas ya te están esperando, vamos…

* * *

><p>Me sentaron frente a un espejo, y comenzaron a trabajar en mí.<p>

Me causó un poco de gracia el hecho de que las mujeres que me estaban arreglando parecían ser un poco más exageradas que Leo y Maxime juntos.

Finalmente estuve lista, y de inmediato me metieron en mi primer atuendo.

Mercedes me acompañó en todo momento.

-Dios, nada parece quedarme...-me quejé, mientras traté de meterme el vestido.

-Tal vez algo se quedó atascado ahí-supuso Mercedes, ayudándome a subirlo.-No te ofendas, pero tu trasero es enorme, cariño.

Le mandé una mirada asesina, pero aún así me apoyé en ella para hacer un último intento.

-¡Por fin!-exclamó, minutos después-De acuerdo, Rachel, te ves fabulosa, es momento de posar frente a la cámara...

* * *

><p>Todo comenzó bien, de hecho utilicé varias de mis poses especiales, pero conforme seguía la sesión, sentí que algo me faltaba.<p>

Por fortuna, mis amigas-a excepción de Quinn, que se encontraba en el trabajo-estaban ahí para apoyarme.

Tina no dejaba de sonreírme mientras Mercedes estaba al pendiente de que mis atuendos lucieran bien en mí, pero todavía faltaba algo…

Y justo cuando fingí otra enorme sonrisa para la cámara…Finn se apareció.

Desde luego, tuve que actuar para no parecer desconcertada frente al fotógrafo, pero aquello se me hizo demasiado extraño. ¿Qué hacía Finn en mi sesión?

Cambié de pose, y de reojo me percaté de que Kate, Mercedes, y Tina estaban hablando con él, al parecer, lo estaban tratando de convencer sobre algo. Esperé que no le estuvieran diciendo que se fuera, porque aunque había sido inesperada, su visita me había parecido muy oportuna.

Volví a cambiar de pose, y mis manos descansaron sobre mi vientre, cuando Finn se acercó, y él mismo puso las suyas encima de las mías.

Sonrío para la cámara y el flash me cegó.

-¿Pero que…?

No me dejó terminar, ya que al mirarlo a los ojos, se inclinó y me robó un beso en los labios. Quise detenerlo, pero ya era tarde, pues el fotógrafo había capturado el momento.

Entonces sonreí de nuevo…

Finn me besó varias veces en la mejilla y nuestras manos siguieron entrelazadas sobre mi vientre.

-¡Perfecto!-exclamó el fotógrafo-¡Magnifico! ¡Esta edición será asombrosa!

Finn me miró mostrándome su irresistible sonrisa torcida, y yo puse los ojos en blanco, pero estaba más que feliz que nunca, no podía negarlo.

* * *

><p>Una semana después, una copia de la revista llegó a nuestro departamento, y Finn y yo nos sentamos en la estancia para observar las fotografías y leer mi entrevista.<p>

Me quedé con la boca abierta al darme cuenta de que habían puesto nuestro beso en primera plana.

-Me parece aún mejor que el de la boda real-dijo Finn.

Meneé la cabeza, divertida.

-Al menos las personas que la adquieran se darán cuenta del increíble esposo que tengo…

-Claro-Finn comenzó a besarme el cuello-Que como ya te lo dije anteriormente, solo está para ti…

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Si el final no les dejó muchas ganas de seguir leyendo, lo cual es entendible :S...¿les gustaría un adelanto?<strong>

**No quisiera soltar mucho, pero debo decir que el siguiente capítulo es uno de mis favoritos o tal vez mi favorito...¿se imaginan el motivo? *risa malvada* xDD**

**¡Por favor sigan dejando reviews! Últimamente sus comentarios me han alegrado como no tienen idea, y desde luego, me hacen continuar. ¡Estoy ansiosa por saber su opinión! ¡Gracias nuevamente!**

**Nos seguimos leyendo...**


	43. Estilos Vienen, Estilos Van

**¡Holaaaaa queridas lectoras! Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, como siempre. No hay palabras ni para explicar ni para agradecer lo mucho que me alegra saber su opinión. Ahora seré más breve, porque aunque este capítulo es más corto que anteriores, es muy importante, y espero que les guste :D Gracias javi-009, ashlee bravo, FiorellaScarlett, cala-16, Marlene, y en realidad a todas las lectoras. de este fic. Aprecio mucho su apoyo ;) ¡Disfruten!**

**Aviso: La serie Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de FOX, Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuck e Ian Brennan. Yo solo los uso para entretenerme escribiendo :)**

* * *

><p>Casi siempre, durante febrero, Nueva York se encuentra en su pleno apogeo. Suena hasta como una rima, ¿no es cierto?<p>

En esta época, las mujeres de Manhattan se olvidan del pasado, y conviven en un mismo ambiente e idioma: el de la semana de la moda neoyorkina.

Gracias a que Mercedes era ya una reconocida diseñadora de la ciudad, nosotras, sus amigas, teníamos muchos beneficios, ya que también teníamos el privilegio de asistir a la celebración de la costura.

Sin embargo, eso no era lo más importante de todos estos eventos. En los primeros días de marzo, mi amiga estaría mostrando su más nueva colección de primavera-verano, y yo no podía encontrarme más emocionada u orgullosa, pues Mercedes tenía un talento innegable.

Su gran desfile de modas se realizaría el viernes de esa primera semana, así que me preparé mentalmente sobre todo para buscar un atuendo decente que usar. Por lo pronto, Finn y yo fuimos con el obstetra para una revisión, aun me quedaban días completos para pensar en vestidos.

Como siempre, Rob me hizo un ultrasonido, y Finn y yo nos emocionamos cuando distinguimos a cada uno de los bebés.

Ambos estaban en diferentes posiciones, y eso explicaba el por qué había sentido más movimiento de lo normal durante la madrugada de aquel día.

-Se están desarrollando muy rápido-observó Rob-Y por fortuna, ninguno padece complicaciones en este momento, y ninguno ha estado en riesgo…

-¿Eso significa…?-preguntó Finn.

-Eso significa, Finn Hudson, que si todo sigue así…los bebés nacen en dos semanas.

-¿Cómo?

-Calculo que esa es la fecha aproximada-continuó-Ya deberían estar listos para ese entonces…

-Y… ¿no habrá operación?-quise saber.

-Hasta ahora, no creo que sea necesario-contestó Rob-Si todo sigue igual de bien, en dos semanas romperás aguas…

-Oh Dios…

Finn tomó mi mano, sonriente.

-¿Qué pasa, Rachel? ¡Ya casi nacen nuestros hijos!

-Lo sé, Finn, pero…no pensé que en exactamente dos semanas…cuando me imagino dando a luz lo hago porque…siento que el momento llegará espontáneamente, no por aviso. Ahora tengo que admitir que me encuentro un poco nerviosa.

-Espera…-me detuvo Finn-¿Preferirías que te tomara de sorpresa?

-Bueno, al menos así no estaría pensando en prepararme, esto definitivamente no me dejará dormir tranquila…

-No hay necesidad de alarmarse, Rachel-me dijo Rob- Tú solo continua con tu rutina, pero con tranquilidad. Es mejor que se te rompa la fuente cuando ya te encuentres preparada a que…cuando por accidente, provoques que se rompa.

Me mordí el labio, aun mortificada, y miré a Finn, que asintió ante las palabras de Rob.

_Dos semanas_, reflexioné. _En dos semanas me convierto en madre._

* * *

><p>-¿No te parece genial?-preguntó Finn, llegando al departamento-Nuestros bebés llegarán en marzo, tal vez coincidan con el inicio de la primavera.<p>

-Lo sé, lo sé…pero hubiera deseado no saberlo, sinceramente.

Finn estaba confundido.

-Es solo que…hubiera preferido que me tomara desprevenida.

-¿Para después comenzar todo un drama?-inquirió, divertido.

-Admito que me gusta el drama, pero no es precisamente por eso.

-¿Entonces…?

-Ya lo dije frente a Rob, estaré pendiente de los días, y…voy a estar ansiosa y nerviosa, y…

-Bueno, al final dijo que las dos semanas eran la fecha límite, tal vez podemos intentar que nazcan antes…

-¡NO!-exclamé-Intentaré esperar, creo.

Finn meneó la cabeza, y tocó mi vientre por unos segundos.

-En el momento que sea, ellos vendrán pronto, así que realmente no me importa nada más…-dijo

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente…<p>

-Bueno, pues este es mi nuevo espacio-nos mostró Quinn.

Finn y yo la acompañamos hasta su nuevo consultorio en el Lower East Side, el cual yo había visitado semanas atrás con ella y finalmente había decidido adquirir.

No necesitaron remodelar muchas cosas, ya que las paredes estaban recién pintadas, y el piso recién puesto. Solo tuvieron que acomodar muebles.

-Aún falta el aire acondicionado, los objetos personales que acomodaré en mi escritorio, y lo más importante, una secretaria-dijo-pero ya me encargaré de eso después. Por ahora estoy feliz de ser libre.

-Ya te lo merecías-reí.

Mi amiga asintió, y por un momento consideró sonreír, solo que una llamada interrumpió su felicidad.

-Un segundo-nos pidió.-¿Qué ocurre, Tina?¿Un qué…? No, no tengo tiempo para pensar en que me pondré para el desfile de Mercedes, les estoy mostrando mi nuevo consultorio a Finn y a Rachel en este momento…

Mi esposo y yo nos dirigimos una mirada de complicidad.

-Escucha, tengo que colgar… ¿Qué te he dicho? No, no necesito que tú escojas mi vestido por mí, y no, no tengo tiempo para ir de compras esta tarde… ¡TINA!

Quinn esperó un poco más en el teléfono, y cuando parecía que iba a explotar frente a lo más cercano que tuviera en ese momento, lo cual sería nosotros, le colgó a Tina sin decir nada más.

Finn abrió los ojos como platos, y yo la miré sorprendida.

-Lo siento, me está insistiendo con lo del desfile, y yo tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

-Eso fue grosero-observé.

Quinn se encogió de hombros.

-Me encuentro demasiado ocupada como para arrepentirme en este momento.

Finn y yo nos miramos, confundidos.

-Bueno… ¿Qué nos falta por ver?-preguntó él, cambiando de tema.

* * *

><p>Las chicas y yo llegamos a Hudson´s con la intención, como siempre, de tomar nuestro almuerzo. Sin embargo, cuando nos íbamos a dirigir a una mesa libre, Finn nos detuvo.<p>

Estaba un poco nervioso.

-¿Qué sucede, amor?-quise saber.

-Yo…bueno…

-¿Qué demonios te pasa, Finn?-Mercedes lo observó malhumorada-Solo vamos a sentarnos…

-Tal vez deberían sentarse un poco más lejos de ahí…

-¿Qué tiene de malo ese lugar?-preguntó Tina.

-Pues nada, es solo que…

-¿Acaso ese es Sam?-Quinn nos señaló a un hombre rubio que conversaba alegremente con una chica a dos mesas de distancia.

Mercedes se quedó con la boca abierta por un segundo, pero logró componerse, y su rostro no reflejaba nada del optimismo que venía cosechando mientras caminábamos unas cuantas calles para llegar a la cafetería minutos antes.

-¿Qué hace Sam con esa chica?-Tina estaba muy confundida, al igual que todas.

Y para cuando lo recordamos, Mercedes se había adelantado y ahora estaba frente a la mesa de Sam y su… ¿cita?

-Sam…-fingió una sonrisa.

Éste se dio la vuelta y le devolvió la sonrisa a Mercedes con complacencia.

-Oh, hola-saludó-Que gusto verte… ¿Cómo has estado?

-De maravilla-espetó ella-¿Esta chica es tu novia?

Un asomo de sonrisa volvió a difundirse por el rostro de Sam, y dio un largo suspiro, encarándola completamente.

-¿Por qué?-inquirió-¿Te molesta?

Mercedes soltó una risotada histérica.

-Por favor… ¿molestarme a mí?-volvió a reír-¡Claro que no!

-Tengo un mal presentimiento…-confesó Finn.

Tomé su mano, y la froté.

-A mí tampoco me está gustando esto-admití-No debimos dejar que Mercedes se acercara a él…

-Déjala que haga lo que quiera-soltó Quinn-Tal vez esto le sirva para que se olvide de sus tonterías…

-Pero no sería bueno si termina lastimada-dijo Tina.

-No saldrá lastimada-aseguró Quinn-Cuando Mercedes está celosa, puede cobrar venganza, ya la conocen.

La miré con perplejidad.

-¡Pues me da mucho gusto que estés saliendo con más chicas!-exclamó mi amiga, prácticamente gritándoselo a Sam y a su pobre compañera en la cara.

-¿Y tú?-Sam trató de no reírse-¿Estás saliendo con alguien?

En ese desafortunado momento, Larry pasó frente a la mesa sosteniendo una bandeja, y antes de que desapareciera, Mercedes lo tomó por el cuello de su camisa, y lo besó.

Quinn estuvo a punto de echarse a reír, pero Tina la detuvo. Finn y yo intercambiamos mirada, sorprendidos.

-¿Acaso Mercedes…besó a mi empleado?

-Y se desató la venganza…-comentó Quinn, burlándose.

Tina le dio un codazo.

Le eché un vistazo a Sam, que escudriño al pobre de Larry con los ojos una vez que Mercedes lo soltó.

Y como toda una diva que no estaba dispuesta a dar autógrafos, Mercedes regresó con nosotras.

-¿Ese era el estúpido inconveniente al que te referías, Finn?-preguntó.

Mi esposo asintió, un poco pasmado.

-Bueno, da igual. Vamos a sentarnos, chicas…

* * *

><p>Por la tarde, Quinn y Tina me acompañaron a buscar un vestido para el desfile, pues con todo lo que me estaba sucediendo, no me había puesto a pensar precisamente en que usar, tenía otras cosas en la cabeza…<p>

Y aun así no les había comentado a mis amigas que serían tías en tentativamente una semana y media…

Entramos a la boutique de Valentino, ya que Tina se detuvo ahí, y estuvimos buscando atuendos por horas.

-Bueno, ya hemos visto varios vestidos para Rachel, y está por probárselos…-comenzó Tina.-Pero necesito saber de ti, Quinn…¿no tienes tu atuendo todavía?

-No, Tina, en lugar de eso tengo un trabajo…

Solté una risita, y Tina me fulminó con la mirada.

-Será mejor que te pruebes esos vestidos de una vez porque solo Dios sabe si te llegarán a entrar, Rachel…

Alcé una ceja, pero finalmente acepté entrar al vestidor, no sin antes despedirme de Tina con un saludo militar.

* * *

><p>Una hora después, Quinn, Tina, y la dependienta de la tienda entraron al vestidor para ayudarme a cerrar el quinto vestido que Tina había elegido para mí.<p>

Me miré al espejo con tristeza. Ni siquiera una talla extra larga podía hacerme el favor…

-Ya está-dije, lamentándome-Me rindo. Esto no es para mí.

-Bueno, si quieren puedo mostrarles la colección de maternidad.-se ofreció la dependienta.

Mis amigas y yo la miramos con ganas de estrangularla. ¿Por qué rayos no lo había mencionado antes?

Finalmente, suspiré, y me tiré en la silla más cercana.

-Traigan la siguiente ronda-pedí.

* * *

><p>En el cuarto día de marzo, el desfile estaba por celebrarse, y desde que me levanté en la mañana, mi cerebro no podía captar otras cosas que no fueran la revista <em>Vogue <em>o la nueva colección de Manolo Blahnik, lo cual me pareció muy triste. Todavía no daba señales de dar a luz, y eso me preocupaba un poco.

Ya acercándose la tarde, comencé a arreglarme a tiempo para ir al departamento de Mercedes, donde me vería con todas. Una limusina pasaría por nosotras y finalmente llegaríamos al desfile.

Terminé de aplicarme el brillo labial, y sonreí ante el espejo, pues me había quedado justo como lo quería, sin embargo, Finn se acercó y me robó un beso que arruinó mis labios.

-¡Ahora tendré que aplicarlo de nuevo!-me quejé.

Solo lo oí soltar una carcajada.

-Por cierto, Rach, esta noche tal vez llegaré un poco más tarde, aunque no creo que sea un problema porque estarás con las chicas en esa cosa, pero solo quería avisarte…

Lo miré con suspicacia.

-¿A dónde piensas ir?

-Yo…Puck me invitó a salir de copas con él… ¿está mal?

-Está mal cuando tu esposa ya se encuentra a una semana de dar a luz…

-¡Pero si te vas a ir a un desfile de modas!-exclamó-¿Por qué la injusticia?

Sonreí, y acaricié su rostro.

-Finn, este desfile es muy importante para Mercedes, probablemente el más importante de su carrera. Estará mostrando su trabajo…¡Tú en cambio saldrás con Puckerman, que simplemente mostrará lo vulgar que es con sus tonterías y beberá hasta no poder más!

Finn lo pensó por un momento.

-Está bien-aceptó-Pero por favor, si vas a adquirir algo, hazlo con moderación.

-Y si tú tomas algo…lo mismo digo.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y se acercó para chocar manos conmigo.

-Trato hecho…

* * *

><p>A los pocos minutos de haber llegado al departamento de Mercedes, nos percatamos de que la limusina ya estaba frente a la entrada del edificio.<p>

Todas nos veíamos espectaculares, tenía que admitirlo, pero sobre todo Mercedes, que estaba simplemente, como ella diría, fabulosa.

Quinn me sorprendió al estar usando sus tacones Christian Louboutin que había adquirido para el cumpleaños de Claire y que nunca se había puesto. Afortunadamente, el desfile la había hecho sacarlos de su caja y usarlos por primera vez.

Tina, como siempre, vestía elegantemente. Me pareció que usaba algo de la colección de Gucci, y verdaderamente se veía fantástica.

Yo, como ya había anticipado, estaba usando Valentino y unos Manolos planos.

Bajamos hasta la entrada, y Maxime- que usaba un traje color terracota y se veía demasiado sofisticado para su estilo-nos abrió la puerta del vehículo.

-¿Listas para la pasarela?

-Necesito champaña-pidió Mercedes-Estoy nerviosa…

-Todo saldrá bien-la tranquilizó Tina-Tu colección es maravillosa.

Le pasaron una copa a Mercedes, y poco a poco todos fueron adquiriendo una. Los observé tomándosela con una sonrisa, ya que después de casi nueve meses, no había manera de que en ese momento me afectara el no poder consumir alcohol.

-Vi el estado del tiempo, y el clima no es muy bueno-comentó Maxime-Se pronostican lluvias para esta noche…

-Pues es lo que parece-comenzó Mercedes-Pero les aseguro que NO lloverá en mi desfile…

Sin poder evitarlo, me emocioné un poco, ya que el juego de palabras era bastante obvio.

-Y no, Barbra Streisand-continuó, refiriéndose a mí-No lo digo por tu canción, hablo literalmente.

Asentí, sonriente.

-Espero que…todo esté bien.

-Yo…quisiera saber-mencionó Tina-¿Crees que la critica o el mismo público diga algo de ti? Y no me refiero precisamente a tu colección…

Mercedes resopló.

-Soy autosuficiente, necia, fabulosa, exitosa, y segura-dijo-Pero por supuesto que van a hablar de mí…

-Buen punto-la felicitó Maxime.

* * *

><p>Al llegar al evento, Maxime nos apartó de toda la multitud y de la prensa para llevarnos a nuestro sitio V.I.P.<p>

Mercedes era toda una celebridad en Manhattan, y podía poner en primera fila a cualquier persona importante que deseara, sin embargo, nos había elegido a nosotras.

Pasamos por el área de seguridad, pero ni siquiera tuvimos que hablar con los encargados, para eso Maxime estaba ahí.

Mercedes se encontraba atendiendo a la prensa, así que no estuvo inmediatamente con nosotras, y por lo pronto, las chicas y yo nos pusimos a conversar.

-Me gusta tu vestido, Quinn-Tina sonrió.

-Ya-replicó ella- Tú misma me metiste en él…

-Lo sé, pero de verdad te ves muy bien, y tú también, Rachel…

-Gracias-me sonrojé.

Aunque apenas y podía aceptar la forma que me daba, era agradable escuchar un cumplido a esas alturas…

* * *

><p>Media hora después…<p>

-Chicas, pongan atención-nos pidió Maxime, acercándose-Su Alteza Real está a punto de hacer su aparición…

Todas guardamos silencio, y esperamos a que terminara la magnifica introducción para que Mercedes apareciera en la pasarela.

Una vez que subió, tomó un micrófono, y miró a todas sus seguidoras con una gran sonrisa.

-Veo que no les fue suficiente con la Semana de la Moda-bromeó-Lo cual me alegra, porque esta tarde, señoritas, están a punto de ver la verdadera esencia de una mujer neoyorkina…

-Maldición-se quejó Quinn-Pensé que nos íbamos a saltar esta parte. No necesito enterarme de lo que me falta para encajar…

-¡Shhh!

Mercedes siguió hablando por unos minutos, y antes de despedirse, soltó una risita.

-Espero que les guste esta nueva colección-dijo-¡Qué comience el desfile!

Apenas terminó con su discurso, corrió hasta nuestra zona, y tomó asiento.

-Hasta ahora, todo va muy bien-le murmuré al oído.

-Espera a que veas los vestidos…

De pronto, Quinn, que se encontraba hundida en sus propios pensamientos, se río con un poco de descaro.

-Si una de las modelos se cae, nunca dejaré de reírme.

Mercedes, Tina, y yo pusimos los ojos en blanco.

Entonces todo se tornó oscuro, y solo una luz recta alumbró la pasarela.

Las modelos comenzaron a salir, y para desgracia de Quinn, ninguna hizo el ridículo.

Mercedes no exageraba cuando decía que estaba orgullosa de sus nuevos atuendos, toda la colección era fantástica.

Había diseñado muchos vestidos casuales, y de noche, todos con una onda fresca y colores llamativos y campestres.

Los trajes eran un poco más formales pero igualmente tenían impregnada la esencia de un día primaveral.

Todo era increíble, y mis ojos no descansaron en ningún momento al no poderse despegar de todas aquellas prendas.

Por un momento deseé ser capaz de tenerlo todo en mi armario…

* * *

><p>La pasarela terminó y las luces del recinto se encendieron.<p>

Todos los presentes se pusieron de pie y aplaudieron fuertemente.

Mercedes regresó con su público, y agradeció su asistencia.

-Soy muy afortunada-dijo-Tengo éxito, trabajo, talento, un buen trasero, pero sobre todo…tengo a mis amigas.

Nos señaló.

-Ellas son como mi familia, y sé que no hubiera podido lograr todo esto si no las tuviera junto a mí…las quiero chicas.

Todo el mundo aplaudió nuevamente, y en ese instante, la luz se apagó. En un nanosegundo, se volvieron a encender las que alumbraban al público, y decidimos esperar a que Mercedes regresara.

Maxime se puso de pie, y observó con desagrado como muchos periodistas se acercaban a mi amiga mientras ella trataba de escapar.

-Voy a ayudarla-anunció, alejándose.

Nosotras nos quedamos viendo a mi amiga hasta que finalmente pudo irse tras bastidores, para supuse, descansar un poco. Y se lo merecía.

* * *

><p>Después de unos momentos de ver a una gente pasando, y a otra yéndose, Tina suspiró y decidió pararse de su asiento.<p>

-Voy a buscar a Mercedes para felicitarla-avisó, tomando su bolso.

Quinn y yo asentimos, aún sin tener idea de todo el revuelo que el desfile había causado una vez que terminó, y miramos como Tina se hizo paso entre la multitud hasta perderse de vista.

Cuando el lugar se vio un poco más despejado, Quinn y yo supimos que era momento de ir a buscar a las chicas.

-Necesito tu ayuda-le pedí, sobando mi vientre.

Mi amiga se puso de pie y tomó mis dos manos para levantarme.

Ambas tuvimos que hacer nuestro mayor esfuerzo, y cuando finalmente estuve de pie…sucedió.

Me sobresalté, y grité un poco.

Había bautizado accidentalmente al único par de tacones Louboutin que Quinn tenía y que justamente, estaba estrenando. Era su primera noche fuera…

Quinn miró hacia todos lados, perturbada, y esperando que nadie nos estuviera observando.

La miré con una mezcla de culpabilidad y preocupación.

-Mierda-murmuró.

* * *

><p>-¡Rachel! ¡Quinn!-exclamó Mercedes, recibiéndonos en los camerinos-Me alegra verlas de nuevo. ¿Qué les pareció el espectáculo, en general?<p>

Tina estaba a un lado de ella, y se veía muy, muy emocionada.

Sonreí.

-Mercedes, ha sido increíble venir a este desfile. Amé cada segundo de él, y quedé fascinada con muchos atuendos...¡SOLO QUE AHORA TENGO QUE IR AL HOSPITAL! ¡SE ME ROMPIÓ LA FUENTE!

Quinn parecía que estaba a punto de vomitar a un lado mío, mientras yo trataba de hacer todo lo posible para conservar la calma.

Mercedes y Tina me miraron con una expresión horrorizada en el rostro, y no pudieron salir de su trance hasta que comencé a sentir contracciones… y todo empeoró.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Perdón, no quería dejar el capítulo en cliffhanger (bueno, una parte de mí sí xD) pero si seguía todo sería más largo, y sinceramente, no terminaría. Creo que lo dejé en un buen punto y espero que lo hayan disfrutado. ¿Qué sucederá ahora? ¿Qué puede ocurrir camino al hospital? ¿Y como se enterará Finn? ¡Por favor, dejen reviews! Es 100% asegurado de que me pondrán a escribir pronto :) ¡Haganme saber su opinión!<strong>

**Nos seguimos leyendo...**


	44. Padres Primerizos

**¡Hola, queridas lectoras! De verdad siento mucho todo este retraso. Por alguna razón, me quedé estancada al estar escribiendo el parto xD Fue incluso más difícil que escribir el de Quinn en el primer fic jajaja, pero creo que es porque se trata de algo más personal, y finalmente salió. Este es el capítulo más "tierno" que he escrito, me parece :B**

**Espero que les guste, y sobre todo, que les agraden los nombres de los mellizos :D No los mencioné antes en ningún capítulo porque quería que fuera sorpresa, veremos si valió la pena toda la espera xD.**

**Como siempre, gracias por sus reviews, y sí, soy algo lenta, pero acepto todas sus sugerencias, así que siéntanse libres de dejármelas ;) Ahora sí…¡disfruten!**

**P.D. Perdón por todas las alertas xD**

**Aviso: La serie Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de FOX, Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuck, e Ian Brennan. Yo solo los uso para entretenerme escribiendo :)**

* * *

><p>Una lluvia torrencial se desató justo cuando las chicas me ayudaron a salir del recinto. Un dolor agudo me golpeó en el vientre, y tuve que tomar muchas fuerzas para acumular aire sin sentir que algo se estaba desprendiendo de mí.<p>

Antes de pensar en otra cosa, Mercedes pidió un taxi y Quinn y Tina subieron a él conmigo.

Mercedes tuvo que dejar a cargo a algunas personas de su equipo, entre ellas Maxime, y apenas se desocupó nos alcanzó en otro taxi.

-Sinceramente, pensé que iba a darme un baño e iba a ponerme un poco de maquillaje antes de estar de parto-comenté-¿Quién iba a imaginarse que estaría usando Valentino mientras presenciaba un verdadero desfile de modas?

Tina y Quinn se miraron con complicidad.

-Bueno, al menos no estás quejándote, no estás gritando, y lo que es más importante, no estás insultándonos-Tina sonrió.

Quise devolverle la sonrisa, pero otra contracción me atacó y comencé a tomar aire.

-¡Tenemos que llamar a Finn!-recordé, histérica.

-Oh, no, aquí viene lo peor-se lamentó Quinn.

-¿En donde demonios está mi teléfono?-pregunté.

-¿En tu bolso, tal vez?

-Dios, necesito llegar rápido al hospital. ¡Por favor, apresúrese!-le grité al taxista.

-Tranquila, Rachel está haciendo lo que puede-dijo Quinn.

-Ya lo sé, pero…-me detuve para respirar-Yo ya no puedo…

Tina tomó mi mano y me hizo mirarla a los ojos.

-Recuerda: inhala, exhala…

Seguí sus instrucciones, y poco a poco pude controlarme, sin embargo, el dolor me estaba consumiendo de una manera totalmente desgarradora.

-No puedo…-los latidos de mi corazón me habían bloqueado, la sangre que corría por mis venas estaba hirviendo, y mis reflejos cada vez eran más confusos.

Entonces volví a gritar…

-¡Maldita sea!-exclamó Quinn-¿No puede conducir más rápido?

-La Tercera Avenida está bloqueada por la lluvia-dijo él-Estoy tratando de meterme entre los vehículos, pero no es tan fácil.

-No lo entiendo-admitió Tina-Todo estaba muy bien, no te encontrabas alterada… ¿Cómo sucedió?

-La ayudé a levantarse, hizo algo de fuerza, y…entonces me estropeó los zapatos-le explicó Quinn.

-Lo siento-me disculpé-No pretendía hacerte eso, fue algo inesperado…

-Lo importante es conservar la calma-dijo Tina-Tenemos que estar tranquilas hasta llegar al hospital…

-¡Necesito ayuda!-grité, desesperada.

Quinn dio un largo suspiro, resignada.

-Ya logré salir del tráfico-nos informó el taxista-¿A cuál hospital las llevo?

-Lenox Hill-respondió Tina-Y lo más rápido que pueda, por favor…

Sin poder soportarlo más, tomé a ambas de las manos.

-¡Si muero ahora, por favor cuiden de mis bebés, díganle a Finn que lo amo, y asegúrense de que todos los productores de Broadway se enteren de mi deceso para que enciendan las luces de los teatros por unas horas a mi memoria!

-¿Cómo puedes estar diciendo estas tonterías?-me preguntó Quinn, con el entrecejo fruncido-No estás condenada a muerte ni te queda poco tiempo de vida… ¿te puedes calmar un poco?

-Simplemente no puedo… ¡NO PUEDO!-estallé-¿En qué estaba pensando todo este tiempo?

-Rachel, nosotras ya pasamos por esto-me tranquilizó Tina-Sí, es terrible al principio, pero ya pasará, ya casi llegamos al hospital…

-¡Tengo mellizos, el dolor es extremo!

-Lo sabemos, pero las cosas no van a cambiar si sigues gritando…

-Y finalmente hemos llegado…

* * *

><p>Con mucho cuidado, las chicas me ayudaron a bajar del taxi apenas este se detuvo y rápido consiguieron una silla de ruedas para que pudiera sentarme.<p>

Estuvimos en la recepción mientras me registraban, y entonces recordé que algo se nos estaba olvidando… ¡FINN!

-¡Finn!-grité-¡Alguien tiene que avisarle! ¡Por favor!

-Yo lo llamo- se ofreció Quinn, sacando su teléfono.

Mercedes se acercó a mí, y tomó la mano que tenía libre, ya que la otra estaba sujetando mi vientre.

-Rachel… ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Si esto no acaba pronto… ¡VOY A GOLPEAR A ALGUIEN!

Mercedes se alejó inmediatamente.

-¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTÁ MI ESPOSO?-quise saber-¡ESTOY PARIENDOOOOOO!

-¡No contesta!-Quinn despegó el teléfono de su oído con frustración.

Y en ese momento, apareció…Rob, mi obstetra.

-¡Rachel!

-¡Rob!-Mercedes se dio la vuelta y se sorprendió de ver a su ex ahí.

Rob la saludó brevemente, y después se acercó a mí, dejando a Mercedes muy confundida.

-¿Estás lista?-me preguntó.

Asentí.

-Los necesito fuera de mí…en este momento-articulé.

-Bien, vamos entonces… ¿Quién desea acompañarla?

Ninguna de mis amigas se movió en un principio, pero después Tina le dio un empujón a Mercedes.

-Creo que tú deberías ir con ella…

-¿YO?-inquirió- ¿Por qué?

-Hazlo, ve con ella, tal y como me acompañaste a mí en la preparatoria-le aconsejó Quinn-Tal vez así recuerdas un poco del mundo real…

-¡NO ESTOY DE HUMOR PARA TU MALDITO SARCASMO!-le grité-Así que por favor…

-De acuerdo, creo que mejor nos apresuramos-decidió Rob.

-Pero…-Mercedes estaba aterrada.

-¡Solo entra con ella!-insistió Quinn-Y yo volveré a intentar llamarle a Finn…

-¡Yo no voy a comenzar el parto sin Finn!-aclaré.

Las enfermeras, que ya estaban preparadas, miraron a Rob sin saber que hacer.

-¡Pero es que no me contesta!-ahora también Quinn estaba malhumorada-¿Por qué diablos no lleva su teléfono consigo?

-Tal vez si hablas con Puckerman, lo puedes localizar-le sugirió Tina.

Quinn puso los ojos en blanco.

-Si Finn no me contesta… ¿tú crees que mi marido lo va a hacer?

-¿Saben algo, chicas? Yo de verdad amo a Finn, y él me ama a mí, y nos amamos el uno al otro, pero si no se aparece…. ¡MALDITA SEA!

-Oh, bien, ya está maldiciendo-se quejó Mercedes.- ¡Tenemos que entrar antes de que se ponga a insultar!

Rob suspiró.

-Está bien, entren todas…

Quinn y Tina lo miraron extrañadas.

-Sí, no hay ningún problema-continuó-Lo único que necesito es que entremos a la sala de parto.

Milagrosamente, todas asintieron, y yo me dejé llevar, a pesar de que me encontraba más histérica y adolorida que nunca.

* * *

><p>Minutos después, ya estaba en una bata de hospital, sobre una camilla, y lista para dar a luz.<p>

Las chicas se pusieron ropa especial también para poder estar presentes en el parto.

Miré a mí alrededor por un momento, cuando afortunadamente no estaba teniendo ninguna contracción, y el ambiente no era más que caótico.

Las enfermeras estaban a mí alrededor, Rob se encontraba frente a mí. Mercedes, a mí lado, estaba más nerviosa que nunca. Tina se veía emocionada, y Quinn no paraba de dar vueltas en la habitación, tratando de que alguien respondiera a sus llamadas. Después de seguir insistiendo, se rindió, y por poco y avienta su móvil hasta el otro lado de la habitación.

-¡Que se vayan a…!

-¡Quinn!-la regañó Tina.

-¡No me contestan los muy imbéciles!

Las enfermeras se sobresaltaron al escucharla.

Yo simplemente traté de concentrarme en respirar.

-¿Y ahora qué?-preguntó-¿Por qué me miran así? ¿Son mis zapatos mojados? Sabía que los Louboutin iban a llamar mucho la atención…

-Te estamos mirando porque no dejas de maldecir y estás dando vueltas, querida-la contradijo Tina-Por Dios, Quinn, parece que tú eres el marido de Rachel, cálmate…

-Y Finn ni siquiera está aquí-lloré.

-Oh, no- Mercedes se desparramó en una silla cercana a mi cama, y se golpeó la frente, lamentándose-¿En qué me he metido? Voy a vomitar…

-Voy a volver a marcarles-decidió Quinn, un poco más tranquila, y acto seguido, salió de la habitación.

-Rachel, vamos a empezar, puja por favor…

Asentí débilmente, y me aferré de la mano de Tina, ya que Mercedes no estaba siendo de mucha ayuda.

-¡No lo puedo soportar!-sollocé, prácticamente derrotada-Duele demasiado…

-Vamos, tú puedes…-me animó Rob.

Lo intenté por primera vez, pero no fue lo suficientemente efectivo.

-Vamos, lo vas a lograr-Tina limpió mi frente, que cada vez se encontraba más sudorosa.

Y después de lo que me habían parecido horas…Quinn volvió a la habitación con Finn.

Finn…

En el momento en que lo vio, Tina se acercó a él furiosa, y comenzó a atacarlo, literalmente. Lo golpeó un par de veces con su bolso que curiosamente, no había soltado en toda la tarde-noche, mientras Finn trataba de esquivarla.

Miré la escena con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¡Tina, cálmate!-exclamó él.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerle eso a Rachel?-exigió saber ella, aun tratando de golpearlo-¡Es una completa atrocidad! ¡Estoy muy enojada contigo!

-¡TINA, DETENTE!-le pedí-Si sigues yo tendré que golpearte a ti, y ni siquiera me disculparé.

Tina respiró profundo, y me miró apenada desde lejos, para después bajar la vista.

-Lo siento…

-No te preocupes…

Finn se destensó un poco y apenas me vio, corrió y se posicionó en el lugar de Mercedes, ya que mi amiga prácticamente se había escabullido.

-Lo siento mucho, Rachel-se disculpó-Ya estoy aquí, no te preocupes. Y aunque no lo creas, ya tenía el presentimiento. Estuve llamándote justo cuando supe que él desfile había terminado, y no pude seguir porque mi teléfono se cicló. ¿Por qué no contestaste mis primeras llamadas?

-¡Porque no sé donde está mi teléfono!-espeté, enojada.

-Finn, lo mejor es dejar que Rachel se concentre-le pidió Rob.

-Está bien…

Finn tomó mi mano, y de reojo, vi como se preparaba para alentarme.

En el momento que se acercó, una nueva contracción me hizo volver a mi propósito, y traté de seguir las instrucciones de Rob, aunque a ese punto, ya no las escuchaba muy claramente.

-Vamos, Rachel…-dijo él-Tú puedes hacerlo, y aquí estoy a tu lado…

Con lágrimas resbalando de mis mejillas, los labios secos, y probablemente el cabello hecho un desastre, dirigí mi vista hacia Finn, y desde entonces, la sala entera entró en una atmósfera más pacifica, al menos a mi parecer.

Ya no volví a reparar en las chicas. Ni siquiera me di cuenta si seguían presentes en el parto. La voz de Rob cada vez se oía más lejana, y de vez en cuando podía contemplarlo frente a mí, a un metro de distancia. Una luz tenue acaparó la habitación, lo cual hizo que mi vista se debilitara un poco.

El dolor siguió ahí, pero con el paso de las horas, supuse que me acostumbre a él, sin embargo, el sacrificio y los miles de intentos me hacían sentir impotente.

Finn era lo único bueno que podía sentir…

Y todo siguió de la misma manera, incluso hasta el amanecer del día siguiente…

* * *

><p>Llevaba ya doce horas en la misma situación y posición, y una parte de mi mente que comenzó a divagar se preguntó si era posible durar tanto tiempo dando a luz.<p>

Lo más importante… ¿Cómo estarían mis bebés? ¿Se habían complicado las cosas? ¿Por qué no nacían todavía?

Todo mi ser estaba agotado. El sopor era agobiante, pero tenía que seguir, cada vez faltaba menos, esa era mi esperanza…

Miré a mí alrededor como en cámara lenta, y Finn seguía ahí. Su cuerpo estaba lo más cerca que se le permitía de mí, y su rostro cansado me hizo suponer que no se había movido del lugar en el que estaba durante toda la madrugada.

Sin poder evitarlo, grité nuevamente e hice fuerzas para que se diera el nacimiento de mis bebés…mi cuerpo comenzó a responder.

-Vamos muy bien, ya se ve la cabeza de uno de ellos-me informó Rob.

Me enderecé y miré a Finn con incredulidad. Él también estaba desconcertado.

-¿HASTA AHORA?-pregunté.

-Tuvimos complicaciones-admitió Rob, dejando que una de las enfermeras le limpiara el sudor de su frente-Y todo ha estado muy lento, pero ya casi estamos ahí…

-Oh Dios…-dejé que mi cabeza volviera a caer en la almohada, y tomé aire antes de volver a hacerlo.

Finn dejó que apretara su mano con fuerza, y entonces me preparé para hacer el mayor esfuerzo de todos.

Me concentré en la pared azul que tenía frente a mí, ignorando a las personas que estaban esperando justamente detrás de la cortina que tapaba desde mi cintura, y dejé que todo fluyera…

-Ya casi lo tenemos, empuja una vez más…

Tomé una nueva bocanada de aire, y seguí contemplando el azul, sabiendo que todo cambiaría en unos segundos…

_Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos…_

-Te amo, Rachel-dijo Finn, con voz temblorosa-Te amo…

_Uno…_

Y de pronto, la vida se convirtió en algo diferente…

* * *

><p>Ava Christine y Bradley James Hudson nacieron el cinco de marzo con cuatro minutos de diferencia, para nuestro alivio y felicidad.<p>

Cuando definitivamente estuvieron fuera de mí, Finn se puso de pie, y besó mi frente, dejando descansar sus labios sobre ella por un poco más de tiempo.

Gracias a que todo se estaba difuminando, pude contemplar el momento en el que las enfermeras tomaron a cada uno de ellos en sus brazos, los limpiaron, y los arroparon antes de que nos dejaran verlos.

Cuando mis ojos se posaron en cada uno de sus pequeños rostros, las lágrimas de felicidad inundaron profundamente a mi corazón de la manera más bella que yo jamás hubiera sentido.

Tal y como lo habíamos acordado, Finn y yo escogimos los nombres para cada uno.

Decidí llamar a mi hija Ava Chrtistine en honor a la bella estrella de Hollywood y una vez esposa de Frank Sinatra, Ava Gardner, y escogí Christine por la protagonista del clásico musical de Andrew Lloyd Weber, _El Fantasma de la Opera._

Finn pensó en los nombres de Bradley y James para nuestro bebé, pues según él "son simples y geniales". Cuando me lo dijo, a mi cabeza se vino inmediatamente la imagen de Bradley Cooper y me imaginé sorpresivamente a James Bond, pero era mejor no mencionárselo, o de lo contrario podría contemplar otros. A mí también me agradaban los nombres.

-Finalmente están aquí-dijo Finn, sosteniendo a Ava.

Ambos contemplamos a nuestros hijos por un momento, mientras ellos mantenían sus ojos cerrados, y juré que nunca había visto algo tan perfecto, sobre todo por partida doble.

Sus facciones estaban delineadas cuidadosamente, y su pequeña estructura era algo verdaderamente hermoso. No podía creer el hecho de que eran míos.

Bradley comenzó a moverse lentamente, y me estremecí un poco al sentir sus diminutas manos tocando mi pecho.

-Este es el día más feliz de mi vida-le confesé a Finn, entre lágrimas-¿Quién iba a pensar que todo esto iba a suceder?

-Yo lo supe en el momento en el que te convertiste en mi mundo entero-afirmó él, juntando delicadamente su mano con la de mi pequeña.-Siempre hemos sido tú y yo desde un principio, ¿lo recuerdas?

Asentí, dejando que la emoción se quedara atrapada, y en lugar de que actuara, le diera un espacio a la tranquilidad.

-Los amo-murmuré, besando la cabecita de mi bebé, y sonriéndole con afecto a mi esposo.

Después él me acercó a mi niña, y por fin pude ver de cerca sus hermosas y largas pestañas. Sus ojos se abrieron poco a poco, y sentí mariposas dentro de mi al percatarme de que tenían un considerable parecido a los de Finn.

Bradley se quedó dormido rápidamente, y Finn lo tomó con cuidado con su otro brazo, para después pasarme a Ava.

Toqué su cabello con delicadeza, y la besé, para después recargarla en mi pecho.

Entonces observé a Finn, que contemplaba con ternura a Bradley.

-No está prohibido llorar, si quieres-comenté, dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

-Ya te lo he dicho en diferentes ocasiones, pero nunca encontraré las palabras para agradecerte…por ti soy el hombre más feliz de la tierra…

Nuestras miradas se encontraron intercambiando un significado especial que no dejó de difundirse hasta que tocaron a la puerta y nuestro momento familiar se fue disolviendo poco a poco.

-Que pena que las chicas no se pudieran quedar para el resto del parto-dijo Finn, como de pasada.

Bajé la vista, desconcertada, y me aclaré la garganta.

-¡Pasen!

-De hecho, les pedí que volvieran-confesó Finn, rápidamente.

De una en una, Tina, Mercedes, y Quinn entraron a la habitación.

Las tres nos miraron con una enorme sonrisa que me hizo sentir aún más amada y completa.

-¡Rachel!-Tina se acercó inmediatamente, emocionada.

Quinn y Mercedes se quedaron boquiabiertas al contemplar a los bebés.

-Son tan diminutos-observó Mercedes.

-Felicidades-dijo Quinn-A ambos.

Finn me guiñó un ojo, y yo le agradecí a Quinn moviendo solamente los labios.

-¿Quieren cargarlos?-pregunté.

Tina asintió y ofreció sus brazos mientras yo depositaba a Ava en ellos.

-Bueno, supongo que yo puedo intentarlo…-mencionó Quinn.

Entonces Finn le entregó con calma a mi pequeño, que aún dormía plácidamente.

Mercedes estaba sonriente, y soltó un suspiro inesperado.

-Y… ¿Cómo decidieron llamarlos, finalmente?-quiso saber Tina.

-Sus nombres son Ava Christine y Bradley James Hudson-respondió Finn.

-¡Son muy lindos!-exclamó mi amiga.

-Tengo que admitir que me parecen adorables-comentó Mercedes-¿Podría decirle al pequeño Brady?

Busqué la mirada de Finn, solo para saber que le parecía.

-Es un poco más corto-Mercedes se encogió de hombros.

-Está bien, pero por favor, no se olviden de su nombre completo-aceptó mi esposo, totalmente ya en su papel de padre.

Reí, y Quinn soltó una risita después de mí.

-Como si te hubiera costado mucho trabajo encontrarlo-dijo ella, y entonces, un sonido proveniente de su bolso nos alarmó.-Mierda, es mi maldito teléfono. Ahora vengo, sostén esto.

Depositó a mi bebé en los brazos de Mercedes, dejándola a ella más perpleja que nunca, y salió de la habitación.

-Parece que su trabajo no será más fácil a pesar de que ya es independiente-supuse.-Mercedes, por favor, tómalo con cuidado, tienes que sostenerlo de su cabecita…

-Lo estoy haciendo, Rachel, tranquila…

Y sin bebés en mis brazos, me puse cómoda sobre la cama, y me invadió un bostezo.

-Parece que mamá está cansada…-cantó Tina.

-Estuve pariendo por doce horas, creo que me merezco un descanso-solté, hablando casi como un robot.

-Entonces lo mejor será que te dejemos dormir un poco-decidió-Porque todo esto apenas comienza, y pronto tendrás a dos bebés que alimentar.

Asentí, divertida.

-A partir de ahora comienza una nueva etapa…-Finn y yo nos miramos cuando lo mencioné.

-Estaremos…en la sala de espera, solo por si se les ofrece algo-avisó Mercedes.

Finn volvió a tomar al pequeño Brady, como ella lo había llamado, y Tina me pasó nuevamente a mi Ava.

Se despidieron, y salieron de la habitación.

* * *

><p>Al poco tiempo, dos enfermeras entraron para revisarme, y de una vez, llevarse a los bebés. No quise que los alejaran de mí, pero era un hecho que necesitaba dormir.<p>

Finn las acompañó hasta la puerta, y antes de perder de vista a nuestros hijos, les dio a cada uno un beso en su cabecita.

Cuando se fueron regresó a mi lado, y comenzó a frotar mi mano.

-Hiciste un buen trabajo, Rach…

-Hicimos-lo corregí-Ellos también son tus hijos, y ya lo viste, Ava tiene tus ojos…

-Brady tiene los tuyos…

-¿Te parece?

-Claro-contestó-Son grandes, hermosos, y expresivos.

-Es una lástima que no haya podido contemplarlos todavía…

-Lo que sucede es que a él le gusta pasar más tiempo con su papá-me tomó el pelo.

Lo miré con suspicacia.

-Por supuesto, Hudson…

Finn soltó una sonora carcajada.

-Pero ya enserio…mi Brady se parece mucho a su padre. Soy una mamá orgullosa…

-Bueno, Ava tiene las cuerdas vocales de su madre, así que estoy encantado.

-¿Entonces era ella quien lloraba?

-Fue la primera en salir, amor…

-Oh…

-Ambos son hermosos…

-Lo sé, ahora sí hemos llegado al mundo real.

Finn volvió a reír, y bajó la vista, pensativo.

-Y todavía nos falta instalarnos…-comentó.

* * *

><p>Dos días después de haber dado a luz, me dejaron salir del hospital, y me emocioné no solo por el hecho de dejar de estar encerrada en una misma habitación, sino también porque mis bebés por fin saldrían a conocer la ciudad y los tendríamos en casa.<p>

Antes de salir, los registramos ahí mismo en el hospital, y Finn pidió un taxi que nos esperó pacientemente.

Con mucho cuidado, sostuve a Ava durante todo el trayecto, y Finn tomó a Brady.

No podía creer que ahora eran solo míos. Ninguna enfermera entraría a interrumpir ningún momento porque ahora yo sería quien cuidaría de ellos. Y no podía estar más feliz. Amaba ser su madre, y ahora podría estrenarme como _mamá._

Ava durmió feliz sobre mi pecho, y a lo lejos puede oír los hermosos suspiros de Brady.

Finn y yo nos miramos extasiados. Por suerte, estaban durmiendo al mismo tiempo, e interiormente esperé que eso mismo hicieran por la noche.

Poco después, llegamos a nuestro piso del Upper East Side, y uno de los intendentes nos ayudó con nuestras cosas: cargó la maleta que me había llevado al hospital, y nos abrió las puertas siempre que lo necesitamos.

Tratando de no despertar a Brady, Finn buscó sus llaves en el bolsillo de su pantalón, y abrió finalmente la puerta de nuestro departamento.

Brady comenzó a moverse, así que Finn entró con delicadeza, pero cuando yo puse mi pie en la entrada, quedé maravillada.

Sosteniendo la cabecita de Ava, prácticamente pegada a mi cuello, no pude evitar quedarme con la boca abierta.

Frente a nosotros, había un cartel que rezaba: _Bienvenidos a casa, Ava y Bradley,_ seguido de una cortina de ecografías, y fotos de mi embarazo.

-¿Tú hiciste todo esto?

Finn bajó la vista, sonriendo con timidez.

-Aproveché la pequeña siesta que tuviste ayer al mediodía-admitió-Oh, y Tina me ayudó a imprimir las fotos.

-Es increíble, amor.

Me acerqué, y le di un beso, por lo que los cuatro quedamos prácticamente fundidos en un abrazo.

-Y aun así ninguno de los dos despierta-Finn río-Creo que se parecen en algo a su padre…

Le seguí el juego, riendo a la vez, aunque de una forma más silenciosa.

-Espero que sigan así-murmuré-Ya me recuperé de mi noche sin dormir pero aún me queda más por descansar…

-Por cierto, hay algo que quería comentar contigo, Rach…

Lo miré atentamente.

-Dime.

-¿Enserio tenemos que esperar al menos seis semanas para hacerlo de nuevo?

Se veía consternado.

-¡FINN!

-Tranquila, Rachel, tampoco espero que despiertes a los bebés.

Traté de calmarme un poco, y revisé a Ava, para asegurarme de que todo estaba bien.

Suspiré antes de responderle.

-Sí, Finn, debemos esperar. No puedo entregarme a ti cuando tenemos que atender a dos bebés que apenas tienen dos días de nacidos.

Bajó la vista, con algo de tristeza reflejada en su rostro, pero asintió.

-No te preocupes, vamos a estar bastante ocupados-dije, divertida-Realmente siento que esta etapa será la mejor de nuestra vida…

-Lo sé-el rostro de Finn cambió, y miró enternecido a Brady.

* * *

><p>Nuestra primera noche de vuelta en casa no fue tan placentera, tal y como lo supuse, aunque realmente no me importó en lo más mínimo.<p>

Finn decidió mover las cunas de los bebés a nuestra habitación ya que definitivamente, no podíamos dejarlos en la de ellos. Nadie dormiría tranquilo.

Me quedé sentada en el sofá, cuidando a mis dos hijos, mientras él hacía su trabajo, y a los pocos minutos llegó Noah, quien se había ofrecido a ayudarle.

-Demonios, debí haber hecho esto desde hace tiempo-se quejó Finn, después de abrirle la puerta a Puckerman.

-Los mellizos te tomaron por sorpresa, amigo-comentó Noah-No tienes por qué lamentarte. Ahora mueve tu trasero, que tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Negué con la cabeza, divertida.

-Gracias, Puck.-le dije.

* * *

><p>Unas horas después, comencé a dar vueltas por la habitación, un poco atontada, para ser sincera.<p>

Brady estaba en mis brazos, y me miraba con curiosidad, aunque sabia bien que no podía verme con claridad. Mi voz lo atrapaba, pude notarlo, ya que movía un poco su cabecita cada vez que yo hablaba.

Y mi Ava…estaba en los brazos de su padre. Finn se sentó con mi bebé en una mecedora que habíamos adquirido unas semanas antes, y lo contemplé mientras terminaba de acobijarla con una manta.

-Al menos ya han dejado de llorar-observó.

-Eso es cierto-suspiré-Y me da gusto, pero lo que deberían hacer es dormir. Ya los amamanté, traté de cantarles… ¿qué más puedo hacer?

-Supongo que tendremos que esperar…

Miré a Brady, y aunque era difícil, lo tuve que aceptar. Esperar era la única opción…

Por fortuna, mis bebés se quedaron dormidos una hora después. Ava fue la primera en rendirse, y entonces Finn y yo nos dirigimos a la cama.

-Primera noche con los niños en casa-Finn no pudo ocultar su sonrisa-Realmente estoy emocionado.

Le eché un vistazo a sus cunas, para asegurarme por milésima vez que todo estaba bien y que ellos dormían tranquilamente, y entonces le regresé la mirada a Finn, para prácticamente besarlo con entusiasmo segundos después.

* * *

><p>Me quedé dormida al poco tiempo pero cuando ya estaba alcanzando mi quinto sueño, un llanto de bebé me hizo abrir los ojos. Finn se paró inmediatamente y fue a revisar sus cunas.<p>

Yo lo seguí sin dudarlo.

-¿Qué sucede, pequeña?-preguntó, levantándola.

Sonreí.

-¿Puedo decir que eres el papá más adorable del mundo?

Finn besó a Ava y la acomodó en sus brazos.

-Ella es adorable-me contradijo-Al igual que Brady y al igual que tú…

Los contemplé un momento hasta que Ava volvió a llorar, y entonces decidí tomarla yo misma.

-Lo más seguro es que tiene hambre-supuse.

Finn me la pasó cuidadosamente, y la besé apenas la tuve en mis brazos.

Era tan hermosa, que la inmensa felicidad volvió a mí.

Para estar recién nacida, tenía una considerable cantidad de cabello, y me enorgulleció el hecho de que éste era idéntico al mío, con algunos rulos suelos. Incluso la forma de su mentón, cosa que no había notado hasta ese momento.

-Bueno, bebé, vamos a comer…-le dije, dirigiéndome a la mecedora.

Finn nos observó con ternura en sus ojos.

-Te amo…

Sonreí, me descubrí el pecho, y entonces dejé que mi bebé se alimentara…

* * *

><p>-Estoy completamente jodida-dijo Mercedes, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que Sam estaba en la misma sala que ella.<p>

Una semana después del nacimiento de mis bebés, Finn y yo acordamos en hacer una pequeña reunión para que nuestros amigos conocieran mejor a nuestros hijos, y desde luego, eso significaba que además de las chicas y Puckerman, Sam y Mike estarían presentes.

-Y yo confundida-admitió Tina-¿No estaba desayunando con otra mujer? ¿Por qué no la trajo consigo?

-Cierto-replicó Mercedes-¿Por qué no trajo a su novia?

-Ni siquiera sabemos si es su novia-les recordé.

-Lo único que puedo sacar de todo esto es que a pesar de que Rachel haya dado a luz, seguimos comentando las mismas tonterías de siempre-dijo Quinn- Somos como estudiantes de primaria en tacones, o para hacerlo todavía peor, estudiantes de primaria con serias responsabilidades de adultos, y con cuentas bancarias, por ejemplo, para generalizar. ¿Por qué tenemos que hablar de chicos todo el tiempo, incluso si sabemos que son unos idiotas?

-No hables por todas-le dije inmediatamente, defendiendo a Finn.

-Es un descarado-Mercedes se cruzó de brazos, mirando de reojo a Sam.

La sonrisa que tenía en mi rostro por estar mirando a Ava dormir en mi pecho se deshizo apenas escuché eso.

Traté de no mostrar una expresión de fastidio.

-Bueno, sí, la gente cambia, querida-dije-Así es como funcionamos…

Y entonces, Tina soltó una histérica carcajada cuando divisamos a Finn, que le prestó a mi Bradley por un momento a Mike.

-¿Recuerdan cuando les dije que sin trabajo podía fijarme en las personas?-nos preguntó.

Todas asentimos.

-Bueno, ahora me encuentro tan feliz y distraída por la llegada de los bebés que puedo IGNORAR a las personas.

-Vaya, tu cinismo ha avanzado-observó Mercedes-Ya casi te pareces a Quinn.

Y Quinn puso los ojos en blanco.

-Pues resulta que yo siempre tuve una opinión-replicó Tina, un poco indignada-Solo que ahora estoy dispuesta a darla a conocer.

-Pero… ¿por qué te tienes que portar tan hostil frente a Mike?-inquirí-Casi te pareces a Mercedes, no es bueno.

Mercedes me fulminó con la mirada.

-Sí-Quinn soltó un suspiro-Siempre seremos las mismas reinas del drama…

* * *

><p>Y entonces, entre tantos comentarios y risas, alguien llamó a la puerta del departamento.<p>

Puckerman, que estaba más cerca de ella, se ofreció a abrir…y ahí estaban.

-¡RACHEL! ¡FINN!

Carole, Burt, y mis padres.

Me puse de pie, aun sujetando bien a Ava, y caminé hasta la entrada.

Finn llegó antes que yo a recibirlos, e igualmente se veía sorprendido, pero feliz.

-¿Cómo…?

-Oh, los cuatro tomamos un vuelo esta mañana, no hay nada extraño en eso-lo tranquilizó mi padre-Es solo que nos enteramos que tendrían esta pequeña reunión… ¡y no podíamos faltar! ¡Queremos conocer a nuestros nietos!

-Burt y yo queríamos esperar-dijo Carole-Pero Hiram nos convenció de venir, y ahora ya no me puedo contener… ¡quiero ver a los bebés!

Me posicioné rápidamente a su lado.

-Oh, bueno…esta es Ava Christine Hudson-la presenté-Sé que es pequeña, pero sus cuerdas vocales son potentes, y si sigue así será una maravillosa estrella de Broadway como yo, claro, si es lo que desea.

Carole estaba encantada.

-¿Puedo cargarla?

-¡Por supuesto!

Su expresión me provocó muchas emociones, todas buenas, positivas.

-Mi nieta…-reflexionó-Es la bebé más bella que he visto. Y sí, se parece a Finn, pero creo que también tiene algo de ti…

Todos se acercaron a contemplarla.

-¡Mi pequeña Rachel!

-Es Ava, papá-le recordé-Ava.

-Lo sé, cariño, pero se parece tanto a ti que no puedo asimilar la diferencia.

-Yo digo que se parece a Finn-comentó Burt-Esos ojos solo pueden ser de él… ¿dónde está el niño?

-Oh-Mike se percató de que requeríamos a Brady y se lo entregó de vuelta a Finn.

Todos se emocionaron nuevamente.

-Y él es Bradley James Hudson-mencionó.

-¡Es hermoso!-exclamó Carole.

-Estoy emocionado, nunca habíamos tenido a un hombre en la familia-comentó papá, mirando a mi padre-Pero esperen… ¿le pusieron Bradley por…?

-¡PAPÁ!-lo interrumpí-No empieces…

-¿Qué pasa?-Finn estaba confundido.

-No te preocupes, todo esta bien-dije, algo pasmada.

-Bueno, creo que deberíamos hacer un brindis por los bebés-sugirió mi padres.

Todos mis amigos lo vitorearon por la idea, así que a Finn y yo no tuvimos más remedio que ir por las copas. Sin embargo, yo aun no estaba lista para volver a tomar. No podía. Acompañé a Finn, y ambos dejamos a Ava y Brady con sus abuelos para que los disfrutaran un poco.

* * *

><p>Una vez solos en la cocina, Finn se encargó de buscar el vino en nuestra pequeña cava especial y yo tomé las copas.<p>

-Lo estamos haciendo bien, ¿no te parece?-preguntó, acercándose.

Lo miré confundida.

-Esto de ser padres- me explicó.

-Apenas vamos empezando, y sí, creo que seguiremos bien.

-Ahora tenemos una familia-reflexionó por un momento-A veces…me pongo a recordar la primera vez que canté con el glee club, y se me viene a la cabeza la imagen tuya, acercándote a mí, tan temiblemente perfecta y encantadora…nunca me hubiera imaginado que te convertirías en el amor de mi vida, en mi compañera, en la madre de mis hijos…Hoy tengo la certeza de que todo nuestro viaje valió la pena. Hoy sé la razón por la cual me uní al club, porque tuve una de las mejores experiencias de mi vida…y tú estuviste en ella. Eso fue solo una parte de todo el camino que recorrimos…

-Y el que nos falta por recorrer-agregué, abrazándolo sin poder contenerme.

Hundí mi rostro en su pecho y suspiré al percibir su aroma, el cual seguía siendo el mismo al del chico de dieciséis años del cual me enamoré.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Definitivamente, este capítulo lo cambia todo :) Espero de verdad que les haya gustado. Originalmente, iba a tener algunas escenas diferentes, pero el capítulo ya es lo suficientemente largo, y aquí ya es un poco tarde para seguir escribiendo, así que decidí dejarlo así, espero que no sea un inconveniente ;)<strong>

**Un adelanto…SÉ que voy a disfrutar escribir el próximo capítulo, por eso les agradecería mucho que me dejaran saber su opinión acerca de este. Me muero por saber que es lo que piensan de los bebés Finchel jajaja. **

**Y si creen que las cosas quedarán así…los próximos capítulos están llenos de cambios, drama, sorpresas, etc…**

**Así que…**

**¡Por favor, dejen reviews! xD Nos seguimos leyendo…**


	45. La Boda

**¡Holaaaaa lectoras! Recibí más alertas, y desde luego, sus reviews que no faltan, y me emocioné :P Gracias por el apoyo, de verdad, después de todo, por él hemos llegado hasta aquí. Estaba recordando y hace un año publiqué la primera parte de esta historia, el tiempo pasa rápido xD Por cierto, este definitivamente es el capítulo más largo de todos, así que espero que lo disfruten :D 9,700 palabras solamente jajaja, ojalá les agrade el contenido :)**

**P.D. El título lo dice todo. Sí, alguien se casa en este capítulo... ;)**

**AVISO: La serie Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de FOX, Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuck, e Ian Brennan. Yo solo los uso para entretenerme escribiendo :)**

* * *

><p>Al final, todos llegamos al mismo punto…<p>

Tenemos nuestro primer enamoramiento, nuestra primera cita, el primer beso, la primera relación, ruptura, más relaciones…y después nos asentamos.

Entonces llega el día más feliz de nuestra vida…

* * *

><p>Dos meses y medio después…<p>

Kurt y Blaine llegaron a Nueva York la tarde de un viernes mientras yo estaba terminando de alimentar a Ava. Bradley estaba tomando su siesta y mi pequeña parecía estar más hambrienta de lo normal.

Al oír el sonido del timbre, me sobresalté pero logré ponerme de pie con cuidado mientras sostenía a mi bebé.

Abrí la puerta y una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro inmediatamente.

-¡Están aquí!-exclamé.

No pude salir de mi sorpresa hasta que Kurt reparó en Ava. Estaba atónito.

-¡Rachel!

Sonreí, y la acerqué a él.

-Dile hola a tu sobrina Ava Christine Hudson…

-Es preciosa, Rachel-comentó Blaine, mirándola con ternura.

-Gracias, Blaine…

-De hecho, se parece mucho a Finn-dijo Kurt-Aunque su boca y su nariz la hacen idéntica a ti…

-Y Brady tiene mis ojos…

-¿Puedo…?-preguntó Kurt, observándola.

-Claro, pero sé cuidadoso, aún no ha terminado de comer…

-Oh, en ese caso la cargaré más tarde-decidió-¿Y dónde está su hermano?

-Brady está tomando una siesta, pero ya lo conocerán. Por cierto, pasen, deben de estar cansados…

-Admito que el vuelo fue agotador-dijo Kurt-Pero valió la pena.

Miró a Blaine con una sonrisa cómplice, y después de devolvérsela, éste llamó mi atención.

-Rachel, ¿te molesta si utilizo su teléfono?-preguntó-Necesito reservar una habitación en el Hilton, no quisiéramos molestarlos a ustedes con los bebés…

-No es ninguna molestia-reí-Pero claro, toma el teléfono.

-Un segundo…-pidió él, alejándose.

Me senté nuevamente para continuar alimentando a Ava, y Kurt me imitó, solo que al contrario, él se desparramó a causa del agotamiento.

-¿Qué es todo esto?-quise saber-Obviamente, me agrada mucho que estén de vuelta, pero no entiendo esta visita repentina…

-Blaine me pidió que me casara con él-me interrumpió.

Dejé de prestarle atención a Ava para mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿QUÉ?

-¡Nos vamos a casar!

-¡Oh, Dios mío!

Me sobresalté un poco, e incomodé a mi bebé ya que me puse de pie inmediatamente para darle un abrazo a mi amigo.

La pequeña Ava quedó en el medio.

-Nunca pensé que vería este día-confesé.

-Espera a que sea EL DÍA…-sonrió-Queríamos hacerlo ya desde hace tiempo, pero…el matrimonio gay aún no es legal en Francia, además, queríamos festejar con nuestros amigos…

-¡Es fantástico!-exclamé-¿Cuándo piensan hacerlo?

-Dos semanas-admitió.

Debió de verme muy impresionada ya que soltó una risita.

-Pero tranquila, ya me encargaré yo de planear las cosas…

-Me imagino, es solo que tú…te vas a casar…con tu novio de toda la vida…después de todo este tiempo…en dos semanas…tú….¡Kurt, estoy muy feliz por los dos!

-Y yo también lo estoy por ti y por Finn-agregó-Parece que los bebés les han traído muchas sorpresas. Este año definitivamente está siendo muy bueno para todos.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo-sonreí.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-Blaine regresó riendo.

-Oh, nada, solo que Kurt me estaba contando el hecho de que se convertirá en el señor Anderson en dos semanas…

Blaine miró a Kurt embelesado.

-Espero que no estemos eligiendo un mal momento…-comentó Blaine.

-Oh, no, claro que no- le aseguré-Creo que una boda es lo que necesitamos. Después de tantos giros, decepciones, y en mi caso, bendiciones, lo mejor es celebrar lo que siempre perdura…

-Kurt y Blaine me miraron expectantes.

-El amor…-terminé.

* * *

><p>La siguiente semana se fue pasando exageradamente rápido para todos.<p>

Mercedes y Maxime se encargaron de diseñar los trajes de los novios y de las damas de honor, las cuales éramos todas nosotras. Yo además, era la madrina, o tal vez el padrino, dadas las circunstancias…

Los cocineros de Hudson´s se encargarían de preparar el banquete, por eso mismo, Finn estaba más ocupado que nunca.

Tina se ofreció a ayudar con la búsqueda del lugar, la decoración, y sobre todo ya que era tan buena en ese campo, la música.

Ya había conseguido una orquesta, un DJ, y un grupo en vivo. Era prácticamente la productora del evento, y eso de cierta forma la hizo volver a enfocarse en su trabajo.

Quinn y yo no hicimos gran cosa, para ser sincera, pero con un trabajo de tiempo completo, una niña de dos años, y dos bebés de casi tres meses por mi parte, no había mucho en lo que podíamos contribuir.

Para concluir, la boda estaba estresando a todo el mundo, menos a los novios, aunque ninguno de nosotros vio la presión como algo negativo, ni siquiera Quinn.

* * *

><p>Dos días antes de la unión, Tina nos invitó a su departamento en Park Avenue para celebrarle a Kurt una pequeña despedida de soltero.<p>

Solo seríamos nosotras, así que no había por qué preocuparse.

Sobre todo por el hecho de que yo no tenía en donde dejar a los bebés, e inevitablemente, tenía que llevarlos conmigo.

Brady comenzó a llorar cuando llegamos a la puerta de Tina, y traté de calmarlo sacándolo de su cochecito. Por suerte, Tina me abrió, y me ayudó rápidamente con Ava.

-Gracias-le dije-¿Dónde están todos?

-Quinn se encuentra en la cocina, y Kurt está terminando de arreglarse en el baño- respondió.

-¿Qué hay de Mercedes?-inquirí.

-Oh, ya viene en camino-explicó-Dijo que tal vez tardaría un poco porque iba a conseguir unas cosas.

Alcé una ceja, suspicaz.

-¿Cosas?

-Sí, algo para la despedida, no tengo idea…

Entonces me encogí de hombros, esperé que Brady estuviera tranquilo, y lo volví a meter en su cochecito, que logré posicionar con un poco de dificultad finalmente en la sala.

Para cuando Kurt hizo su aparición, mis dos bebés estaban quietos en el cochecito doble.

-¡Kurt, te ves increíble!-lo saludé, admirando su conjunto negro.

-Es mi última reunión como hombre soltero-río-Tengo que lucirme…

En ese momento, Quinn llegó de la cocina con su móvil en la mano, y me miró con extrañeza mientras acobijaba a los bebés.

-¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?-preguntó.

La miré desconcertada.

-No tengo en donde dejarlos-le expliqué-Además, solo es una pequeña reunión, no hay ningún problema… ¿o no, chicos?

Tina y Kurt negaron con la cabeza.

-Ahora mismo voy a alimentarlos, y cuando terminen, estoy segura de que tomaran su siesta-comenté-así tendré toda la tarde libre para charlar con ustedes…

Tomé primero a Ava, ya que sus expresivos ojos fueron los que me llamaban más, y con el permiso de los presentes, me descubrí un poco el pecho para amamantarla. Quinn hizo un gesto de asco una vez que Ava empezó a comer y yo simplemente sonreí. Después decidió darle un descanso a sus pies y se sentó.

* * *

><p>Y justo cuando Quinn tomó asiento a un lado mio, el timbre sonó impacientemente. Tina corrió a abrir, y ahí estaban Mercedes y Maxime…<p>

Tenían compañía…

-¡Buenas tardes, señoritas!-gritó Mercedes, extendiendo una boa color fucsia que la hacia ver realmente graciosa.

Maxime le siguió el juego, y cuando finalmente entraron, nos presentaron a su fornida compañía.

-¡Ahora sí que comience la fiesta!-exclamó él.

La expresión de Kurt demostraba más terror que emoción.

-¿Me trajiste _strippers_?-preguntó preocupado, observando a los hombres semidesnudos frente a nosotros.

Abrí la boca, indignada y sorprendida, e inmediatamente me cubrí y cubrí a Ava con una de sus cobijas. De alguna manera, me las arreglé también para taparle los ojos a Brady. Sí, tal vez estaba exagerando pero… ¿qué más podía hacer?

Quinn, a un lado mío, soltó una risotada que no hizo más que alterarme. Por fortuna no había alterado a mis hijos.

Tina se acercó a Mercedes, y comenzó a hacer expresiones extrañas como producto del puro desconcierto.

-Mercedes… ¿por qué trajiste a estos tipos?

-¿Cuándo comenzamos a bailar?-preguntó uno de ellos.

Fruncí el ceño, ahora verdaderamente enfadada.

-Rachel trajo a los bebés-le dijo Tina, discretamente-No podemos estar haciendo estas cosas.

-¡Pero si yo pensé que solo serían los chicos y nosotras!-se defendió ella-¡Esto es una despedida de soltera!

-¡Es MI despedida de soltero!-le recordó Kurt-Y sí, puede que a veces me guste admirar los atributos del género de vez en cuando, pero esto es una reunión decente, Mercedes, y hay menores de edad cerca…

Mi amiga miró a Maxime, quién tenía el rostro lleno de culpabilidad, y no tuvo más remedio que bajarle un poco a su ánimo festivo.

-Está bien…-aceptó, decepcionada, y después se volvió a ellos-Chicos, gracias por sus servicios, pero ya no los necesitaré.

-¿Eso quiere decir que ya le hicieron un baile privado a Maxime y a ella?-le pregunté a Quinn.

Quinn volvió a reírse, y se encogió de hombros como modo de responder a mi pregunta.

Mercedes buscó en su bolso algo de dinero, y después de contar algunos billetes, se los entregó a uno de los strippers.

-Nos vemos en la próxima-el chico le guiñó un ojo, y él y su manada se alejaron de la puerta.

Mercedes sonrió como tonta por unos minutos.

-¡Por fin ha acabado el tormento!-exclamó Kurt.

-¡Por fin podré amamantar tranquilamente!-dije.

-Por fin tendremos una reunión de alta sociedad, si es que se le puede decir así-mencionó Quinn, con fastidio.

Tina nos observó a cada uno por un momento.

-¡Oh, por fin estamos todos juntos!-se emocionó- ¡Vamos a celebrar!

Mercedes la fulminó con la mirada.

* * *

><p>El gran día llegó, y gracias a Ava y Brady, me desperté a una hora conveniente para prepararme.<p>

Finn se levantó conmigo y decidió darse una vuelta a la cafetería para asegurarse de que todo lo del banquete estuviera bien.

Yo tuve listo mi vestido de dama de honor y a mis bebés para poder llevarlos al departamento de Mercedes, ya que todas nos íbamos a arreglar ahí. Además, íbamos a ayudar a Kurt con su atuendo.

Maxime y Leo nos ayudaron con el peinado y maquillaje, y mientras Mercedes esperaba a que se le hicieran sus rulos, sacó una pila de ropa y accesorios que aventó en su cama.

-Por aquí debe de estar…-dijo para sí.

Me senté a un lado de las cosas con Bradley en mis brazos, y la observé mientras trataba de buscar algo.

-¿Qué se te perdió?-preguntó Tina, aplicándose rímel por milésima vez.

-Mi cartera-se lamentó Mercedes-Es de swarovski, única, debería decir…

Maxime dejó a un lado la secadora con la que le estaba alaciando el cabello a Quinn.

-¿LA PERDISTE?-inquirió.

-Claro que no- negó Mercedes-Debe de estar por aquí es solo que…

-Mercedes, esa cartera vale mucho, no puedes descuidarla…

-Cálmate, yo sé que la encontraré…

Todas estábamos tan atentas de la conversación de Maxime y Mercedes, que por un momento a mí se me olvidó el hecho de que Brady estaba muy cerca de las cosas, y cuando lo miré de nuevo, tenía algo que no debería de estar tomando.

-¡Mercedes, Brady tiene tus bragas!-se percató Tina.

Se las quité inmediatamente, y las aventé lo más lejos posible de él.

-¡Al menos estaba entretenido!-dijo ella.

Le mandé una mirada asesina.

-Si las vuelve a tocar una vez más, te mato- la amenacé.

-Tranquila, ni siquiera sabe lo que es eso-me calmó Quinn.

-¡Afortunadamente!

* * *

><p>Y poco a poco, cada una de nosotras se fue metiendo en su vestido…<p>

El vestido de dama era sencillo: color menta, fresco, corto, y sin hombros, perfecto para la temporada.

Leo me peinó con una coleta de lado que me dejaba algunos cabellos sueltos, y se veía simplemente espectacular. Quinn llevaba su cabello corto perfectamente alisado. Además, se había dejado algo de fleco. Tina se había dejado su largo cabello suelto, y más lacio que nunca. Con lo largo que estaba era como una perfecta cortina negro azabache. Mercedes lucía una melena de rulos al más puro estilo del Hollywood antiguo.

Una vez que estuvimos listas, esperamos a que Kurt saliera del vestidor de Mercedes.

-Una de las cosas que más odio acerca de las novias es su impuntualidad-dijo mi amiga, en tono de broma.

-¡Aquí estoy ya!-exclamó Kurt, saliendo finalmente.

Su traje claro lo hacia ver más elegante y guapo que nunca.

Le sonreí y asentí a modo de aprobación.

-Estás de blanco…-reí.

-¡Finalmente!

-¡No puedo creer que ya haya llegado el día!

Kurt comenzó a abanicarse, más sonriente que nunca.

-Lo sé, los nervios ya están manifestándose.

-Bueno, necesito ver que todos estamos listos-dijo Maxime, llamando nuestra atención.

Las chicas se formaron en fila india para que Maxime les diera una última mirada de aprobación, y yo tuve que alejarme, pues Ava se había despertado de su fiesta y comenzó a llorar.

Kurt me ayudó sosteniendo a Brady.

-Muy bien, chicas, creo que hemos hecho un buen trabajo-Maxime sonrió, y él y Leo chocaron manos-¡Ahora sí podemos irnos!

-¡Espera!-lo detuvo Mercedes-¡Aún no encuentro mi cartera!

-Lo siento, querida, tendrás que usar otra, ya no tenemos tiempo…

-Pero…pero…

Mi amiga miró a Kurt, en busca de apoyo, pero definitivamente el novio no podía llegar tarde así que Mercedes se tuvo que resignar.

* * *

><p>Regresé al departamento solamente para arreglar a los bebés, y poder irme con Finn, sin embargo, verlo tirado en el sofá, mirando televisión, no fue algo precisamente de mi agrado.<p>

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunté, sacando los portabebés del cochecito-¡Deberías estar ya en esmoquin! ¡La boda es en una hora!

-Estaba esperándote…

Lo miré incrédula.

-Bueno, ya he llegado… ¡muévete!

-Tranquilízate, Rach, no voy a tardar…-dijo, parándose del sofá.

Suspiré y me dirigí rápidamente a la habitación de los bebés, dónde saqué un hermoso vestido para Ava en color rosa, y un pequeño traje que Finn y yo le habíamos conseguido a Brady en Bloomingdales.

Volví por los bebés, y los llevé a mi cuarto, donde Finn ya estaba terminando de arreglarse, y tomé a Ava para vestirla primero.

Mi bebé protestó un poco, ya que se encontraba muy cómoda en su asiento, pero después de haberle puesto su vestido, y mientras le cambiaba su pañal, se quedó observándome, y por lo mismo, se olvidó de sollozar.

Finn río cuando la senté en mis piernas y le puse una diadema elástica con una enorme flor blanca.

-Se ve hermosa, amor…

El enojo que tenía hacia él por haberlo encontrado frente al televisor se desvaneció instantáneamente, y sonreí.

-¿Te molestaría ayudarme con Brady?-pedí-Tengo que preparar los bolsos de ambos…

-Claro…

Dejé a Ava de nuevo en el cochecito, y me dirigí a la cocina, solo para preparar las botellas y la leche.

* * *

><p>De nuevo en la habitación, me sorprendí al ver a Finn peinando el cabello de Brady. Ambos estaban frente al espejo, y mi esposo le estaba "enseñando" a nuestro bebé como acomodarse el cabello.<p>

Al terminar, lo miró con orgullo.

-Ahora sí te pareces a tu futuro tío Blaine, con el cabello relamido.

Entorné los ojos, riendo.

-Apenas y tiene cabello, Finn…

-Bueno, pero tienes que admitir que el look es muy parecido.

Negué con la cabeza, divertida.

-¿Ya estamos todos listos?

-Me parece que sí-contestó, mirando en toda la habitación.

Finalmente, tomamos todo lo necesario, él terminó de meter a Brady en el cochecito, e inmediatamente nos fuimos al lugar de la boda.

* * *

><p>Como había sido algo apresurado, Kurt tuvo la suerte de poder reservar en el Hotel Plaza, y dado el refinado gusto de mi amigo, estuve segura de que la recepción quedaría maravillosa.<p>

Antes de entrar al hotel, Finn me miró un poco nervioso.

-¿Qué sucede?-le pregunté.

-Estoy un poco confundido-admitió-¿La ceremonia es la misma a la de una boda normal?

Reí, y le acomodé un poco el cabello, lo cual supuse que le molestó un poco ya que me miró como un adolescente que se siente avergonzado de sus padres.

-Lo siento, estabas un poco despeinado-dije.

Finn se encargó de tomar a Ava.

-No me hagas ver muy bien, Rach, es una boda gay…

-Es la boda de tu hermano…

-Es una boda gay.

-De acuerdo-traté de no reírme esta vez, y preferí cargar a Brady-¿Entramos?

* * *

><p>Ya en el lobby del hotel, me dediqué a buscar con la mirada a mis amigas, pero todavía no veía a ninguna, sin embargo, nos encontramos con Burt y Carole, que estaban más que extasiados por el enlace de los chicos, y desde luego, por volver a encontrarse con sus nietos.<p>

-La familia Hudson-Burt sonrió-Se ven bien…muy elegantes.

-Oh, Rachel, Ava se ve preciosa-chilló Carole-¡Y no tengo palabras para describir a Bradley! ¡Es todo un príncipe!

Finn alzó una ceja.

-Creí que _yo_ era tu príncipe-bromeó.

-Serás el de Rachel, mi nieto es el mío-repuso ella.

Finn asintió, divertido.

-¿Están listos para la segunda y última boda de la familia?-pregunté.

-Claro que sí-respondió Carole-Burt se encuentra algo nervioso, se despertó varias veces en la noche, pero supongo que es normal…

-Desde luego, no todos los días tu hijo se casa con su novio de toda la vida-dijo él, frotándose las manos, ansioso.

* * *

><p>Estuvimos conversando por un tiempo más, y cuando finalmente encontré a las chicas, Carole se ofreció a cuidarme a los niños.<p>

Caminé emocionada hasta donde todas estaban pero mi sonrisa se borró apenas noté los rostros de ellas.

-Maxime vendrá acompañado-dijo Mercedes-Y si llega con una rubia bronceada….les prometo que no le volveré a hablar.

_¿Qué tiene en contra de las rubias bronceadas?_, me pregunté.

Entonces recordé que la supuesta novia de Sam era una rubia bronceada, y por poco se me escapó una risita.

-¿Desde cuando Maxime juega para el otro equipo?-quiso saber Tina-¿Lo lógico no es que lo acompañe un hombre?

-Cierto-acordó Quinn-No ha empezado la fiesta y ya estás alucinando… ¿qué pasa?

Para eso, Sam llegó con la misma rubia bronceada cerca de nosotras, y nos saludó con un leve movimiento de cabeza para después irse a sentar dentro del espacio donde se celebraría la boda.

Mercedes se quedó petrificada.

-Bueno, creo que ahora está claro lo que pasa…-comenté.

Todas estudiamos a Mercedes por un momento, hasta que ella se percató y nos hizo distraernos en otra cosa.

-¿Por qué me miran así?-inquirió-¡No estoy celosa!

-¿Segura?-preguntó Tina.

-Segura-afirmó ella-La gente siempre trata de descifrarme, pero aceptémoslo, no es fácil…

-Pues parece que Sam ya te descifro-dijo Quinn.

-Y me parece que le gusta lo que sabe de ti…-agregué.

Tina se quedó pensando por un momento, y asintió ante nuestra teoría.

-¿Sabían que la primera impresión que le das a un chico se le quedará para siempre?

-Sí, Puckerman aún cree que soy algo zorra-admitió Quinn.

-Y probablemente por eso Sam aún cree que soy Sandy Olsson-razonó Mercedes.

Sonreí.

-Finn siempre me ha visto de la misma manera…y siempre me ha aceptado por como soy, incluso si he cambiado.

-Pero les diré algo…-comenzó Mercedes-No me importará en lo más mínimo la presencia de esos dos. La vida en Nueva York es un placer. Mientras más grande es la ciudad, más feliz te hace…

-Creo que tienes razón-dije-Hay muchas cosas por las que alegrarse, y por el momento, es esta boda, así que creo que lo mejor sería que nos fuéramos a nuestros lugares…

-Aún queda tiempo-dijo Quinn-Y vaya que Kurt ha invertido en esta boda. No entiendo para que se casa, sinceramente. El matrimonio es complicado.

-No si se tienen prioridades-la contradije-Por ejemplo, en mi matrimonio, nuestra prioridad es la confianza.

-Que afortunada-comentó-En el mío, una cogida a la semana es la nuestra.

Puse los ojos en blanco, y Tina negó con la cabeza, avergonzada.

-Me alegro por ustedes-dijo Mercedes-Ahora sí debemos irnos, casi todo el mundo ha entrado…

* * *

><p>Cuando entré a la estancia, quedé indudablemente maravillada con lo que vi. Era como un mismo invierno en primavera. El blanco y el lila predominaban en todas partes, y los espejos y candelabros hacían ver todo de una manera más brillante, literalmente.<p>

Al fondo del lugar, contemplé a Blaine, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, más que listo para desposarse con el amor de su vida.

A lo lejos divisé a Finn y a Carole, que estaban cargando cada uno con mis bebés, y al ver sus pequeños rostros desconcertados, cada parte de mi ser se enterneció. A un lado de Finn, Puckerman estaba sosteniendo a Claire, que ya se preparaba para salir aventando pétalos por el pequeño altar, acompañada de Danny, que sería pajecito. Si mis bebés fueran más grandes, probablemente también serían parte del cortejo. Sonreí ante la idea.

Estuve a punto de posicionarme en mi lugar, pero un silbido me distrajo, y me detuve para volver a escuchar.

Parecía de alguien fuera de la estancia… ¿Kurt?

Salí nuevamente, y en efecto, me encontré con él.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Cómo está todo?

-Genial-admití-Te felicito por la decoración.

-No me importa eso, quiero saber como está Blaine.

-Más ansioso que nunca por verte-le anuncié-Ambos se ven increíbles el día de hoy.

-Oh, Dios, me vas a hacer llorar-se quejó.

-¡No!-exclamé-Está bien que te emociones, pero sería mejor que vivieras todo de una vez…

-Había esperado este momento por años-dijo.

Sonriendo, me acerqué y le di un beso en la mejilla.

Y en medio de nuestra plática, Burt se apareció.

-Chicos, me parece que ha llegado el momento-anunció-Rayos, nunca me imaginé que iba a acompañar a mi propio hijo al altar…

Kurt soltó una risita, y se aferró al brazo de su padre.

-Bueno, vamos de una vez.

-Nos vemos allá-dije, volviendo a entrar a la estancia con cautela.

Finalmente, me paré en mi lugar especial, cerca de Blaine, y éste me sonrió. Cuando la música comenzó a sonar, miré a Finn, y él me guiñó un ojo, ya que estábamos solo a centímetros de distancia.

Las puertas se abrieron, y Danny y Claire desfilaron hasta nuestro encuentro, sin embargo, Claire no aventó los pétalos como se suponía, lo cual hizo aquel momento adorable.

Le eché un vistazo a los padres, y Puckerman no dejaba de observarla extasiado. Por un segundo, juré que había dado un suspiro. Quinn lo miró de una manera extraña, como si le hubiera dado un comportamiento raro.

Al final, Kurt y Burt caminaron hasta llegar a Blaine, y Burt le entregó su mano como era tradición. Fue un momento muy emotivo, pues padre e hijo se abrazaron por un minuto, y entonces la ceremonia procedió…

* * *

><p>Cada paso del enlace fue algo inolvidable.<p>

Ni Kurt ni Blaine despegaron sus ojos del otro y sus manos estuvieron por siempre entrelazadas, tal y como sus corazones.

Llegó el momento de los votos, y yo no pude hacer nada más que suspirar cuando escuché a Blaine…

-Yo…era simplemente un cantante de coro en uniforme, y entonces…tú llegaste para cambiar mi mundo entero, Kurt. Ya no soy nada sin ti…

Mi amigo hizo su mayor esfuerzo para no lagrimear, y afortunadamente lo logró.

-Yo no era más que un divo atrapado…-comenzó Kurt-Estaba tan convencido de que todo era como yo lo veía, y tú…tú me abriste los ojos. Me enseñaste a amarte, y…me has dejado hacerlo durante todos estos años. Hoy…hoy te hago la promesa de que mi amor seguirá creciendo durante el resto de mi vida.

Los minutos pasaron, y la ceremonia se siguió desarrollando sin que los novios apartaran su vista del otro, y entonces…

-Damas y caballeros, les presento a los señores Anderson…

Kurt y Blaine se besaron y toda la audiencia comenzó a vitorear. Me recordó por un segundo al día de mi boda, y sonreí cuando miré a Finn, tratando de calmar a Ava, que estaba llorando porque, supuse, se había asustado con el ruido.

Los nuevos esposos salieron tomados de la mano, y las chicas y yo los seguimos. Después fueron saliendo Burt, Carole, y todos los demás invitados.

Y antes de reunirme con Finn para entrar a la recepción, mis amigas y yo nos alejamos un poco de la multitud.

Tina, al igual que yo, estaba contagiada de la felicidad que desprendían los novios, e incluso Mercedes se veía conmovida.

La observé por unos momentos, y entonces soltó un suspiro.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Quinn.

-Solo un poco melancólica-confesó-Me parecía muy hermosa.

-La ceremonia-asentí, recordándola.

-Mi cartera-dijo-Combinaba con mis joyas, ¿no les parece?

Quinn iba a decir algo, pero decidió callarse.

-De acuerdo, voy a hacer algo útil, como encargarme del libro de invitados, por ejemplo-mencionó, alejándose.

* * *

><p>Finn y yo entramos a la recepción, e inmediatamente nos colocamos en nuestra mesa reservada, que compartiríamos con nuestros amigos. Puckerman llegó seguido de nosotros, y traía a Claire en sus brazos.<p>

Por un momento observé a ambos, y me dio ternura contemplarlos en su papel de padres.

-Se ven muy bien-reí-Tal vez sería bueno que les dieras de comer a los niños, Finn, por lo pronto, yo voy con las chicas…

Antes de alejarme, me detuvo.

-¿Quieres que los alimente?

Me encogí de hombros.

-La leche ya está preparada, y se encuentra en el bolso junto al cochecito-le indiqué-Ya has hecho esto antes, por favor, ayúdame.

Le di un pequeño beso en los labios, y escapé, no sin antes sonreír frente a su mirada desconcertada.

* * *

><p>Llegué a la entrada del recinto, donde me topé con varios mozos que estaban sirviendo champaña y aperitivos, y del otro lado, una mujer tocaba un arpa con delicadeza. Todo era de lo más elegante, como Kurt.<p>

Me encontré con Quinn justo en la mesa frente a la recepción, y me acerqué, ya que trataba inútilmente de que todo quien pasara frente a ella firmara en la lista de invitados.

-¿Trabajo duro?-pregunté.

-No entiendo para que me ofrecí a atender esto-se quejó-Todos me están ignorando… ¡no tengo ninguna firma!

-¿Tal vez porque no podías ayudar en algo más?

-Oh, cierto, no puedo ser útil más que para ser invisible-replicó.

Solté una carcajada, y entonces su teléfono le indicó que tenía un mensaje.

-Es una paciente-me informó.

-Pero si estás en una boda.

-¿Y a quién le importa que esté aquí?-quiso saber-¡Nadie se molesta en firmarme un estúpido libro de recuerdos!

Mercedes llegó a la recepción acompañada de Maxime, y Bruno, que…se había puesto más atractivo después de no verlo por un tiempo considerable.

-¡Hola, chicas!-nos saludó Maxime.-¡Miren quien viene conmigo!

-Que…gusto verte de nuevo, Bruno-dije.

Éste sonrió y miró a Maxime con afecto.

-Bueno, si nos disculpan, vamos a entrar al salón…

-Adelante-los animó Quinn-Por cierto, ¿no quieren firmar en el libro de…?

Para eso, los dos chicos ya se habían ido.

Quinn y yo nos miramos, y ella lo hizo con su típica expresión malhumorada.

Mercedes, por lo pronto, revisó el abandonado libro de invitados que estaba en la mesa.

-¿Ya han entrado Sam y su novia?-quiso saber, hojeando el libro-¡Ni siquiera veo su nombre por aquí!

-Ni siquiera hay firmas-masculló Quinn.

-Oh, por favor, vámonos de aquí-les dije-La fiesta es prometedora…

* * *

><p>Me acerqué a nuestra mesa solo para asegurarme de que los bebés estaban bien, y finalmente me preparé para mi sorpresa.<p>

Brady se había quedado dormido en su portabebé, así que eso me dio algo de alivio. Sin embargo, Ava aún estaba más despierta que nunca, y en los brazos de su padre.

-Desde aquí estaremos vitoreándote-dijo Finn, antes de que me dirigiera al escenario.

Lo besé rápidamente, y deposité en un beso más en la cabecita de Ava.

Carole se acercó, y me señaló que ella observaría a Brady, así que me alejé tranquila.

Después de que los nuevos esposos, Kurt y Blaine, pasearan por toda la pista tomados de la mano, llegó mi turno de actuar.

Siendo madrina, era obvio que tenía que dar un discurso, pero dado que ambos eran dos personas muy queridas para mí, quise darles algo especial.

Un mesero me pasó una copa a pesar de que no tenía intención de tomarla, y un técnico me dio un micrófono. Toda la atención se fue hacia mí.

-Hola…-saludé-Estoy aquí para hacer el brindis, y…bueno, lo que quiero decir lo expresaré de otra manera, pero aun así, tengo que recordarles a mis queridos Kurt y Blaine lo mucho que los quiero, y que realmente deseo que tengan el mejor matrimonio de todos. Ambos son personas muy capaces, y su historia es digna de durar y florecer toda la vida. Los felicito por haber tomado esta decisión ya que…es una de las más hermosas que se puede hacer. Por último, les deseo amor, felicidad, paz, perseverancia… ¡los quiero mucho!

Apenas terminé mi pequeño discurso, Blaine se llevó una mano al corazón, y Kurt me mandó un beso.

Miré a Finn por un momento, que se había puesto de pie mientras cargaba a Ava, y su ternura me dio la confianza para volver a hacer algo que ya extrañaba…

La orquesta comenzó a tocar y una luz al centro de la pista de baile se reflejó para que los esposos se posicionaran ahí.

Entonces coloqué mi micrófono en un pedestal que me pasaron, y tomé aire.

Uno de los cantantes presentó a los chicos nuevamente, e introdujo su primer baile de casados frente a la audiencia.

Kurt y Blaine entrelazaron una de sus manos, y la otra la colocaron en la espalda ajena, haciendo todo lo posible por estar más cerca.

Justo cuando comencé a cantar, se fueron moviendo lentamente por toda la pista…

_Love soft as an easy chair_

_Love fresh as the morning air_

_One love that is shared by two_

_I have found with you…_

_Like a rose under the April snow_

_I was always certain love would grow_

_Love ageless and evergreen_

_Seldom seen by two…_

Kurt y Blaine, mirándose a los ojos, dejaron que la punta de sus narices se tocara, y danzaron hasta llegar cerca de mí…

_You and I will make each night a first_

_Every day a beginning_

_Spirits rise and their dance is unrehearsed_

_They warm and excite us, cause we have the brightest love…_

Al terminar la última frase, divisé a Finn, que aún seguía de pie, con Ava en sus brazos, y que de alguna manera, se las arregló para juntar el rostro de mi bebé con el suyo. Tomó una de sus manitas, e hizo que me saludara.

Me emocioné tanto en medio de la canción que incluso los invitados lo notaron.

_Two lives that shine as one_

_Morning glory and midnight sun_

_Time we've learned to sail above_

_Time won't change the meaning of one love_

_Ageless and ever evergreen…_

Las lágrimas, desde luego, hicieron acto de presencia, y en el momento en el que terminé la canción.

Todos los invitados vitorearon y me ovacionaron, por lo que no pude evitar hacer una reverencia.

Había sido un momento mágico.

Kurt y Blaine estaban muy felices, y yo, más que extasiada por el hecho de haber interpretado un éxito de Barbra con el que me sentía identificada, sobre todo porque contaba mucho de lo que Finn y yo sentíamos, y describía cada característica de nuestro amor de una manera encantadora.

Para hacer mejor aquel momento de protagonismo en mucho tiempo, mis admiradores número uno, mi familia, mi equipo, había estado de pie en toda la canción.

Lo más importante, mi hija estuvo frente a mí…no borraría ese recuerdo nunca.

* * *

><p>Bajé del escenario, y me sequé las lágrimas.<p>

Finn me recibió de vuelta con un apasionado beso, y me permitió cargar a la pequeña Ava, que también se ganó un beso de mi parte.

-Eso fue…maravilloso, Rach…-dijo Finn.

-Bueno, fue solo un regalo para los chicos…

-A todos les encantó…

-¿Y tú que dices, bebé?-levanté un poco a Ava, e hice que nos miráramos a los ojos-¿Apruebas la interpretación de mamá?  
>Finn soltó una carcajada, y entonces decidimos volver a sentarnos.<p>

* * *

><p>Finalizando la cena, Tina se acercó a Finn y a mí, y dado que el sonido del saxofón que estaba tocando en ese momento era un poco fuerte, tuvo que inclinarse un poco para poder hablar mejor.<p>

-Escuchen, chicos, sé que están algo preocupados por los bebés con la música y todo esto, yo y Quinn también lo estamos por Danny y Claire, así que llamé a mi niñera, y se va a quedar con ambos… ¿les gustaría que cuidara de Ava y Brady?

Finn y yo nos miramos, sorprendidos.

Nuestro plan era retirarnos terminando la cena, pues durante ella, los bebés ya se habían quedado profundamente dormidos en su cochecito, pero la oferta de Tina era buena, y yo sabía que su niñera los cuidaría bien.

-Pero… ¿dónde van a estar?-quise saber.

-Reservé una habitación aquí-explicó-Ya sabía que íbamos a tener que lidiar con eso…

-Bueno, pues, en ese caso…me parece buena idea-dijo Finn.

Asentí.

-Vamos a llevarlos con ella, entonces…

Me puse de pie, y tomé los bolsos y el cochecito.

Le dije a Finn que volvería pronto, y así Tina y yo nos fuimos.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegamos al cuarto, Danny y Claire también ya estaban dormidos.<p>

-¡Apenas van a ser las ocho!-se sorprendió Tina-Me alegro que se hayan dormido ya…

-Créeme, yo también-dije.

Las dos soltamos una risita de complicidad, y la niñera nos miró divertida.

Dejé el cochecito de los bebés frente a la cama, y rápidamente le di a la niñera todas las indicaciones necesarias. La chica me escuchó asintiendo en todo momento.

-Bueno, nos vemos más tarde, Sarah…

-Sí, aquí estaré señora Abr…señorita Cohen-Chang, lo siento…

Tina sonrió, un poco incomoda, y me jaló para finalmente volver a la recepción.

-Eso fue duro-admitió.

-Ni siquiera terminó de pronunciar el…

-Descuida, no me está afectando…

-¿Ah, no?

-¡NO!

-De acuerdo…

* * *

><p>Bajamos a la recepción, y antes de que yo pudiera acercarme a Finn, Mercedes nos encontró, y nos jaló para que la acompañáramos. A mitad del camino, vimos a Quinn, e igualmente la jaló. Una vez juntas las cuatro, nos dirigimos al baño de damas.<p>

-Solo necesito un momento para alejarme de todo ese romanticismo-dijo Mercedes, sosteniéndose del lavabo-¿No han visto a la novia de Sam? ¡No se le quita de encima!

-Pues por algo es la novia…-Quinn río.

-Ni siquiera lo sabemos-nos recordó Tina-Además, si están juntos, déjenlos ser felices…

-Yo no me estoy oponiendo a eso-dijo Mercedes, enojada-Pero las muestras de afecto en público son asquerosas.

-Entonces estás en el lugar equivocado-dije-porque hoy es un día en el que celebramos una historia de amor, y…y….diablos, hubo una época en la que todas éramos más abiertas y optimistas en cuanto a nuestro lado emocional… ¿qué sucedió?

-Se trataba de Navidad, Rachel-contestó Quinn, mientras se aplicaba brillo labial.

Me quedé un poco confundida.

-Por cierto, ¿tienes tampones?-me preguntó Mercedes.

La miré con el entrecejo fruncido por un momento, solo para saber si hablaba en serio. Aparentemente, así era.

-¿Pero que es lo que soy?-inquirí.- ¿Una farmacia? Tengo dos bebés de tres meses, apenas puedo cuidarme a mí, no esperes que cuide de ti…

-¡Solo preguntaba!-se defendió-Yo tengo…pero en mi cartera de swarovski… ¡que no sé en donde demonios la dejé!

Coincidentemente, todas guardamos un minuto de silencio por la cartera costosa de Mercedes que nunca vio la luz.

-¿Quinn?-Mercedes la miró, suplicante.

-Lo siento, tengo un retraso y ya ni siquiera me preocupo por cargarlos.

-¿Estás embarazada?-Tina se sobresaltó.

-Eso sería como un milagro de concepción -se encogió de hombros-Algo no está respondiendo, simplemente…

-Vaya…

-Pero no se preocupen, tengo cita con mi doctora en una semana…

Mercedes suspiró.

-Bueno… ¿Tina?

Mi amiga puso los ojos en blanco, y buscó en su bolso.

-Toma.

-¡Gracias!

* * *

><p>Regresamos al salón, y en lugar de dirigirme a la mesa, junto con las demás, me acerqué a la barra, en donde Finn estaba sentado.<p>

-¡Por fin te veo de nuevo!-exclamó.

-¿A qué se debe todo ese entusiasmo?-pregunté-No me molesta precisamente, pero…

Finn me indicó que me sentara a su lado, y cuando lo hice, me señaló a un tipo que estaba bebiendo en la otra esquina.

-Ese chico estaba mirándome y guiñándome el ojo hace un rato… ¿no piensas hacer nada al respecto?

Sin esperarlo, me dio un ataque de risa.

-Tal vez debería de estar celosa… ¡pero eso debió haber sido muy divertido de ver!

-Muy graciosa…-Finn entornó los ojos.

-¿No le dijiste nada?

-Se acercó, y…como se enteró que yo soy hermano del novio…pensó que yo…que yo era…

-Claro…

-Pero le dije que estaba felizmente casado con una maravillosa mujer…así que se alejó lo más que pudo de mí.

Puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, y lo besé por un minuto, después volvimos a nuestra mesa, pero aun así continuamos con nuestra sesión de besos.

* * *

><p>Todos estuvimos platicando por un rato, hasta que Burt subió al escenario, un poco nervioso, y tomó un micrófono.<p>

-Hola, yo…no les pediré su atención por mucho tiempo, solo quiero decir que mi hijo y su esposo quisieran invitar a todos a la pista para un baile de parejas…

-Oh, al diablo con eso-se quejó Mercedes-Vámonos a la barra, Tina.

Un poco desconcertada, Tina se puso de pie al igual que Mercedes, ambas tomaron sus martinis, y desaparecieron.

-Vamos a calentar la pista, nena-le dijo Puckerman a Quinn, tomándola de la mano.

-Si dices eso una vez más, también te vas a ir a la barra con las solteras…

-¡Quinn!

Aparté mi vista de ellos, y di un suspiro.

Finn se aclaró la garganta, y me encaró.

-Sé que esta probablemente no es una propuesta tentadora, dada mi falta de coordinación en el baile…-solté una risita-pero… ¿me permite esta pieza, señora Hudson?

Me miró profundamente a los ojos, y en medio de todo ese romanticismo, decidí seguirle el juego.

-Por supuesto que sí, caballero.

Tomé de su brazo, y nos dirigimos a la pista, donde entonces recargué mi cabeza en su hombro.

La balada comenzó, y todas las parejas empezaron a disfrutar por su cuenta, sin embargo, Kurt y Blaine eran los más acaramelados de todos.

Había muchos tipos de parejas, diferentes en orientación, apariencia, edad, pero a final de cuentas, se encontraban ahí por amor. Y entonces, a lo lejos, contemplé a una pareja muy peculiar: Tina y Mercedes bebiendo cosmos como si no hubiera un mañana. El martini había quedado olvidado, la barra estaba llena de copas. Toda imagen maravillosa que había visualizado se borró inmediatamente de mi mente.

* * *

><p>El momento divertido de la fiesta llegó cuando entró el DJ y puso una canción que hizo brincar a todo el mundo.<p>

En honor de Kurt, bailamos "_Single Ladies"_ gran parte de la noche.

Y para nuestra sorpresa, Mercedes era la soltera más animada.

Se pasó justo por donde bailaban Sam y su acompañante, y cantó sin preocuparse por nada.

_Acting up, drink in my cup_

_I could care less what you think…_

Sam se veía verdaderamente incomodo, y su compañía no estaba muy contenta, pero Mercedes bailaba con tanta gracia que ni Finn ni yo pudimos tener lástima por ellos.

Finalmente, la señorita Jones se acercó a donde estaba Kurt, y ambos bailaron sin parar. Tina se les unió poco después.

-¡Parece que esto es de lo que verdaderamente se trata!-le grité a Finn, ya que el sonido no nos dejaba hablar con tranquilidad.

Soltando una risotada, Finn puso sus manos en mi cintura, y se dejó guiar por mí para seguir disfrutando del baile.

* * *

><p>Una hora después, los hombres se fueron a la barra, y nosotras terminamos solas en la mesa.<p>

Cuando pensé que ya no habría más sorpresas, un desenfrenado Puckerman, que ya tenía su corbata desaliñada, se acercó a donde los novios bailaban alegremente, y nos pareció ver que le pidió permiso a Blaine para sacar a bailar a Kurt.

A mi amigo le sorprendió un poco, pero se dejó guiar por Noah, y entonces comenzaron a brincar con algo del rock de Elvis.

Quinn suspiró.

-¿Por qué Puckerman no puede estar sobrio por lo menos en una sola fiesta?-quiso saber Tina.

-Lo mismo me pregunto yo-dijo Quinn.

* * *

><p>Tiempo después, Noah ya se había apoderado del micrófono, y le quitó su sombrero al hombre que tocaba el saxofón para, supuse yo, parecerse a Frank Sinatra.<p>

-_Start spreading the news, I'm leaving today, I want to be a part of it, New York, New York-_cantó-_I wanna wake up in a city, that doesn't sleep, and find I'm king of the hill, top of the heap…_

_-_Maldición…-murmuró Quinn.

-¡Maldición!-exclamó Mercedes.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunté.

-Evans se está acercando…

-Hola, chicas-Sam sonrió-En realidad, vengo a hablar con Mercedes…

-¿Dónde dejaste a tu novia?-inquirió ella-Creí que no se te despegaría en toda la noche…

-No era mi novia-le informó-Lo intentamos, pero…creo que se enojó conmigo, y se fue.

-¿Por qué?-Tina estaba muy interesada.

-Me dijo que quería tener algo más serio, pero esa no era mi idea, además, dejé de prestarle atención y…

-¿Y por qué la trajiste?-Quinn estaba indignada-¿Por qué tuviste que restringírnosla en la cara?

-No lo sé, solo me estaba divirtiendo…la conocí en un bar, nos llevamos bien, y bueno…

-¡Lo sabía!-estalló Quinn-¿Ahora lo ven? Es totalmente irónico. Las mujeres esperan años para encontrar a su hombre ideal, y ellos esperan poder terminarse su cerveza para llevarse a cualquiera que se les cruce por el camino.

Mercedes abrió los ojos como platos, y yo decidí apartar la vista, pues no iba a aguantar la risa.

-Lo que es cierto es que he tratado por meses que podamos hablar -continuó Sam-Y espero que aquí, en la boda de Kurt y Blaine, me dejes al menos…sacarte a bailar.

A Mercedes se le iluminaron los ojos, pero no dejó de oponer resistencia.

-Oh, por favor, acepta de una vez-la animó Tina.

Mi amiga nos miró a cada una en busca de aprobación, y todas asentimos.

-De acuerdo…-se resignó.

Cuando finalmente tomó la mano de Sam para ponerse de pie, un canto celestial se escuchó en mi cabeza.

* * *

><p>Quinn, Tina y yo caminamos hacia el otro extremo de la pista, ya que Finn se encontraba lidiando con Puckerman en la barra y preferí mantenerme alejada de eso.<p>

Sorpresivamente, fue el turno de Carole para subir al escenario y nos anunció que los novios aventarían su propio ramo.

Todos los solteros corrieron inmediatamente a la pista, y Kurt y Blaine les dieron la espalda, listos para lanzar.

-Oh, por Dios-resopló Quinn-¿Cómo pueden emocionarse por esto? Nadie que yo conozca que ha atrapado el ramo se ha casado. ¡Mercedes lo atrapó inesperadamente en la boda de Rachel y Finn, y miren como están las cosas!

Brevemente, Kurt tomó el micrófono y contó hasta tres, entonces él y su esposo hicieron su lanzamiento.

Y cuando todos los invitados habían ignorado a Quinn mientras les pedía que firmaran la lista, no hicieron más que posar sus ojos en ella cuando uno de los ramos le cayó en la cabeza.

-Si antes pensé que no había encontrado mi verdadera humillación, ahora ya lo he hecho por completo-comentó-Puckerman, Claire, y yo nos largamos, chicas, hasta mañana.

-¡Adiós!-le dijimos Tina y yo.

* * *

><p>Finn parecía haber estado buscándome desde hace tiempo, ya que respiró de alivio cuando nos vio a Tina y a mí sentadas en una pequeña estancia a un lado de la recepción.<p>

-¿Todo bien?

-Sí, es solo que…Mercedes está con Sam, y Quinn ya se fue-respondió Tina-Kurt y Blaine solo han estado el uno para el otro durante toda la fiesta, y…no conozco a la mayoría de los invitados…

-Me conoces a mí-dijo Mike, acercándose.

La postura de Tina cambió inmediatamente. La voz de su ex la sorprendió tanto que la forma en la que se enderezó me sobresaltó un poco.

-Mike, no estoy verdaderamente lista para hablar contigo ahora…-bajó la vista.

-¿Pero que es lo que hice?-inquirió él-Estoy consciente de lo duro que fue para ti terminar con tu matrimonio, y creo que vivir con el proceso debe de apestar, pero…te veo y necesito hablarte. No me puedo detener, Tina, quiero que…no importa lo que haya pasado, o lo que esté por pasar…puedas confiar en mi para lo que necesites.

El rostro de Tina se suavizó un poco ante aquellas palabras, y yo me aferré a Finn con ternura.

Mike tomó un poco de aire, y finalmente se armó de valor para continuar.

-¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo?

Tina intercambió miradas con Finn y conmigo, y ambos sonreímos.

-Está bien-aceptó-Creo que…un baile no hará daño.

Mike comenzó a sonreír abiertamente.

-¿Quieren acompañarnos, chicos?-nos preguntó.

-Oh, no, amigo-respondió Finn-Ya he bailado más de lo que debería esta noche, no puedo seguir.

Solté una carcajada al recordar sus movimientos, y acaricié su rostro.

-Bueno, entonces nos vemos…

-Que se diviertan-dijo Finn.

Mientras se alejaban, Tina volteó a verme un poco nerviosa.

La alenté por medio de señas, indicándole que dejara que las cosas siguieran su curso.

Unos minutos después, volví a recargar mi cabeza, ahora en el hombro de Finn.

-Hoy todo el mundo ha estado muy romántico-observé-Es decir, Kurt y Blaine, principalmente, Sam, después Mike…de Puckerman mejor ni hablamos.

-Mi amigo tiene serios problemas-río Finn.

-También Quinn, pero…supongo que tendrán su momento.

-¿Y nosotros?

-Nosotros…-descansé mi frente contra la suya-Nosotros siempre tendremos esos momentos…

-¿Qué te parece si nos escapamos ahora?

-No, Finn-suspiré-Los bebés están durmiendo arriba.

-Nadie dijo que teníamos que irnos de la fiesta, solo te estoy sugiriendo que…nos apartemos un poco…

* * *

><p>Corrimos tomados de la mano sin dejar de reír, y llegamos hasta el lobby del hotel. Después salimos por las puertas automáticas, y miramos Nueva York de noche en el Plaza.<p>

-Es tan surreal-suspiré, hundiendo mi rostro en su pecho.

-Es totalmente nosotros-me corrigió.

Depositó un beso en mi frente, y más que las luces de la ciudad, contemplamos la hermosa luna que nos bañaba de una claridad exquisita.

Tenía a Finn Hudson junto a mí, y Nueva York justo al frente de mis ojos…esa noche no pude pedir nada más.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Me encantó escribir la boda Klaine, aunque fue más que nada en el punto de vista de Rachel, pero bueno...ya saben ;) Por lo visto, Mike y Sam ya están teniendo más oportunidad para conquistar a las chicas...¿creen que seguirán así?<strong>

**La canción es Evergreen, de Barbra Streisand :)**

**Un adelanto para el próximo capítulo...hay algo de drama, y una considerable cantidad de angst para Finn y Rachel...**

**¡Gracias por su tiempo! Me gustaría mucho que me dejaran su opinión, por favor, un pequeño review no hará daño :)**

**Nos seguimos leyendo...**


	46. Invierno En Primavera

**¡Hola lectoras! No estaba muy segura de poder publicar esta semana porque la inspiración no me llegaba, y por un momento pensé que las iba a dejar sin capítulo, pero hace mucho no tenía tantos reviews en un solo capítulo, y no miento, gracias a ellos me inspiré :) Sus opiniones ayudaron bastante, por eso decidí que sí o sí tenía que publicar, y nuevamente es un capítulo largo :D . Muchas muchas gracias, todos sus comentarios me hicieron la semana completa ;)**

**¡Y gracias por sus sugerencias, porque este capítulo es dedicado totalmente a la familia Hudson! xD ¡Disfruten!**

**P.D. El título es otra de mis locas metáforas (y una metáfora importante en el capítulo) xD**

**Aviso: La serie Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de FOX, Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuck, e Ian Brennan. Yo solo los uso para entretenerme escribiendo :)**

* * *

><p>Como en todo lugar, la vida en Nueva York sigue, y desde que Kurt ya era un hombre casado, decidió irse de gira al Medio Oriente con su nuevo esposo. Mis padres y mis suegros habían vuelto a Lima, y yo desde luego, continuaba explorando el magnífico universo que era Manhattan…<p>

-Pues no…-nos anunció Quinn inesperadamente durante el almuerzo-No estoy embarazada, por fortuna, solo soy biológicamente incompetente.

Dejé de alimentar a Brady apenas escuché eso.

-¿Disculpa?

-Mi doctora comenzó a explicarme a que se debía mi retraso, y resulta que no es por un bebé-soltó-Fin de la historia.

-Bueno, en ese caso te felicito-Mercedes sonrió.

-De cualquier manera eso no me salvo de recibir un nuevo miembro en la familia.

-¿Puckerman y tú adoptaron?-preguntó Tina, ilusionada.

Quinn asintió.

-A un perro.

Todas nos miramos sorprendidas.

-Dos días con él y ya lo quiere más que a mí-continuó-Claire también lo ama, y el muy listo ya se hizo un espacio junto a mi TiVo.

-Eso…es increíble-admití-Claire se divertirá mucho con él… ¿cual es la raza?

-Es un Labrador-dijo-Es lindo, lo acepto, aunque algo descarado, sin embargo tengo compasión por él…su nombre es Toby.

Mercedes soltó una carcajada.

-Así le puso Puckerman…

-Me lo imaginaba-dijo Tina, divertida.

-Oh, y no solo deja sus eses por toda la casa…también muerde las alfombras.

-Parece que tendrás un poco de trabajo en esa área…-observé.

-Oh, como si no tuviera ya…

-Bueno, ya que Toby ha venido a alegrarle la vida a Quinn, quisiera comentarles algo muy importante que me sucedió a mí…-comenzó Tina.

La miramos expectantes, a pesar de que yo estaba también terminando de alimentar a Brady, y meciendo el portabebé donde se encontraba Ava con mi mano libre.

-Después de la boda…Mike y yo estuvimos hablando, y…saldremos esta tarde.

-¡Oh, Dios mio, no puedo creer que finalmente le has dicho que sí!

-Le dije que sí…me gustaría ser su amiga, así que vamos a hablar…

-¿Solo amigos?-inquirió Quinn.

-Solo amigos-afirmó Tina- Hemos tenido una historia tan complicada que…prefiero mantenerme alejada de problemas por lo menos un tiempo.

-Entonces…le darás una oportunidad después-supuso Mercedes.

-No quiero prometer nada, porque tal vez las cosas toman otro rumbo, pero…no creo que sea el caso. Antes tengo que asegurarme de que podamos ser buenos amigos.

-Cariño, si yo pensara en la posibilidad de ser amiga con un chico no me hubiera tirado a tantos el año pasado…-dijo Mercedes.

-Y aquí vamos de nuevo…-suspiré-De hecho, ya me parecía extraño que no estuvieras haciendo tus comentarios TAN oportunos últimamente…

Para eso, Tina ya la estaba fulminando con la mirada.

-Hay bebés presentes, chicas, recuérdenlo…

Contemplé por un momento a Ava y a Brady…

-Oh, ellos no se enteran de nada-las tranquilicé-Son como dos pequeños ositos de felpa…

-Que además babean-observó Quinn.

Mercedes soltó una seca carcajada.

-¿Y ustedes creen que porque he vuelto a hablar con Sam dejaré de decir lo que pienso? ¡De ninguna manera!

Meneé la cabeza, y entonces recordé que necesitaría del asesoramiento de Quinn para contactar a una ginecóloga permanente.

La verdad, mi periodo era muy irregular a pesar de que mis bebés ya casi cumplían cuatro meses. No era algo alarmante, y sabía que podía tratarse, pero para eso necesitaba buena ayuda.

-Quinn…-comencé-Quisiera ver a una nueva ginecóloga… ¿te gusta la tuya?

-No-respondió, malhumorada-Ahora mismo NO…

-¿Pero que te hizo?-quiso saber Mercedes.

-Se metió con mis…oh, ¿les tengo que contar todo?

-Tranquila-Tina sonrió-No es necesario que nos compartas eso…

-Bueno, mientras puedas encontrar una decente para mí…te estaré agradecida.-dije.

-Claro, te pasaré un número después…

* * *

><p>Al salir del almuerzo, me vi en una serie de aprietos y no pude hacer más que desear la presencia de mis amigas para que me ayudaran.<p>

Para empezar, me paré en la esquina con la esperanza de que un taxi se detuviera. Todos siguieron directo hacia la avenida, y tuve que correr con el cochecito hasta la siguiente manzana. Al tratar de tomar uno desocupado, una ráfaga de viento me levantó la falda y pasé una agobiante vergüenza.

Sin embargo, no pude despegar mis manos del cochecito por mucho tiempo, ya que los bebés comenzaron a llorar, uno después del otro.

Milagrosamente, el taxi al que me dirigí me recibió con amabilidad.

Cuando terminé de meter el cochecito de los bebés, y a los mismos bebés al taxi, una tenue llovizna me impregnó de inmediato.

Al final, caí en la conclusión de que aquel no era el día para pasear con mellizos por Manhattan. Lo más desconcertante es que estábamos ya en plena primavera.

* * *

><p>Pagué al taxista, y rápidamente saqué el cochecito y los portabebés, a los cuales cubrí con una manta, pues todo indicaba que la llovizna pronto se convertiría en verdadera lluvia.<p>

Tardé un poco en subir al piso y poder encontrar las llaves dentro de mi bolso, pues últimamente tenía más juguetes y pañales en él, pero eventualmente pude encerrarme en el departamento con mis bebés y yo a salvo.

El resto del día pareció ir acorde al clima, así que para matar el aburrimiento mío y de los bebés, que ni siquiera habían tomado su siesta, decidí meterme en la piel de Maria Rainer-como ya deseaba hacerlo desde hace un tiempo, después de todo, una tiene derecho a fantasear de vez en cuando-y senté a Ava y Brady en los portabebés.

Me puse mi bata de dormir, ya que de cualquier manera no pensaba salir a ningún lado, y recogí mi cabello de un modo que se pudiera parecer al de Julie Andrews en la película…

Regresé a la sala de estar y mis espectadores ya me estaban esperando agitando sus pequeñas manos.

Encendí el reproductor, y comencé a entrar en personaje…

_The hills are alive with the sound of music…_

_With songs they have sung for a thousand years_

_The hills fill my heart with the sound of music_

_My heart wants to sing every song it hears_

Cuando Ava comenzó a gritar, y Brady a patalear, me di cuenta de que la pequeña puesta en escena estaba teniendo éxito.

_My heart wants to beat like the wings of the birds_

_that rise from the lake to the trees_

_My heart wants to sigh like a chime that flies_

_from a church on a breeze_

_To laugh like a brook when it trips and falls over_

_stones on its way_

_To sing through the night like a lark who is learning to pray…_

Verdaderamente, la canción estaba despertando los estímulos de los bebés, ya que sus rostros se miraban atentos, sus manos y piernas se movían…

_I go to the hills when my heart is lonely_

_I know I will hear what I've heard before_

_My heart will be blessed with the sound of music…_

En ese momento, tocaron el timbre, pero como los ojos de los pequeños estaban pegados a mí, seguí cantándoles camino a la puerta…

_And I'll sing once more…_

Abrí, y al verme de pies a cabeza, Quinn y Mercedes se atacaron de la risa. Tina me miró con curiosidad, e inmediatamente, tuve que componer mi postura.

-Lo siento… ¿qué están haciendo aquí?

-¿Qué haces vestida como la novicia rebelde?-preguntó Tina.

-Yo…estaba cantando para los bebés… ¿qué tiene de malo?

-Que si no fuera porque definitivamente las criaturas están presentes, pensaríamos que ya has perdido la cabeza por completo-dijo Mercedes.

-Y yo que pensé que mis momentos de Mariah Carey eran vergonzosos…-comentó Quinn.

Todas la miramos sorprendidas, y mi amiga decidió mejor callarse.

-Bueno, estuvimos de compras toda la tarde…-comenzó Tina.

-Para mi desgracia-agregó Quinn.

-Y ya que pasábamos por aquí, Quinn recordó que debía entregarte la tarjeta de una ginecóloga.

-Aquí está-dijo ella, entregándomela.

-¡Muchas gracias!-sonreí.

Y después de unos minutos sin prestarles atención, Ava comenzó a llorar, por lo que invité a pasar a las chicas, y les ofrecí un café.

-¿Cómo es que estuvieron de compras si ha llovido toda la tarde?-pregunté.

-Ni siquiera una tormenta puede detener a una compradora, querida-contestó Mercedes.-Además, tenemos una gran noticia que compartirte…

Tina bajó la vista, y una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro.

-¿Qué pasa?-la contemplé expectante.

-Esta noche…voy a salir con Mike.

-¿QUÉ?

-Me invitó a cenar… ¡y acepté!  
>-¿Y qué haces aquí?-inquirí-¡Deberías de estar arreglándote!<p>

-Lo sé, pero…tampoco quiero llamar mucho la atención, no quiero que piense que tengo ganas de tirármelo o algo así…

-Oh, ¿y entonces de qué hablarán si no es de ustedes?-quiso saber Quinn-¿De las cosas buenas de la vida?

-Si Tina se suelta a hablar como comúnmente lo hace, terminará siendo promiscua de todos modos, claro, emocionalmente hablando…

-¿Podrían dejarme en paz?-pidió-No fue una decisión muy fácil de tomar, y no estoy realmente orgullosa de ella, así que…

Un llanto de bebé nos sobresaltó, por lo que inevitablemente, tuve que sacar a mis hijos de los portabebés.

-Bueno, veo que estarás ocupada-dijo Quinn-Lo mejor será que nos vayamos…

-No se preocupen, chicas, tengo todo bajo control…

-Creo que Quinn tiene razón-intervino Mercedes-Lo mejor es que te ocupes de los bebés, nosotras ayudaremos a Tina a prepararse para su cita. Tengo que asegurarme de que se lleve algo provocador, tú sabes que todo puede pasar aunque no es capaz de admitirlo…

Tina le dio un codazo, y yo solté un suspiro, mientras me acomodaba mejor a Brady y a Ava en mis brazos.

-Está bien-dije, encaminándolas a la puerta-Que te diviertas, Tina…

-Por lo menos, Quinn y yo lo haremos-dijo Mercedes, dirigiéndose a ella-¿Qué te parece si vamos a tomarnos un Manhattan?

A Quinn se le iluminaron los ojos.

-¡Me encantaría!-exclamó-¡Hasta luego, Rachel!

-Adiós- me despedí, con un hilo de voz.

Vi a mis amigas alejarse antes de cerrar la puerta, y sentí un poco de nostalgia al darme cuenta de que ya había abandonado esa parte de mi vida…al menos por el momento.

Después vi los rostros de Ava y Brady, y una sonrisa surgió de mi rostro. A veces, realmente vale la pena cambiar tu estilo de vida…

* * *

><p>Recogí un poco del desorden que había en la sala, y me llevé a los bebés a la habitación con el propósito de darles un baño.<p>

Preparé una pequeña bañera, y la coloqué en el lavabo.

A la primera que desvestí fue a Ava, ya que con ella el proceso era menos complicado, y efectivamente, tuvo un baño sin problemas.

Después de secarla, vestirla, y peinarla, la dejé en su cuna, y tomé a Brady.

Estuve a punto de quitarle el trajecito que llevaba, pero al tocarlo lo sentí severamente irritado.

Cuando lo cargué, observé atentamente sus reacciones, y descubrí como su pecho se movía irregularmente, era algo que tenía que ver con su respiración…

Al poco tiempo comenzó a llorar, y lo acosté en mi cama mientras buscaba un termómetro…

-Tranquilo, bebé, mamá te va a tomar la temperatura…

Lo senté en mis piernas, e hice uso del termómetro; cuando lo revisé, sentí un desagradable peso caer sobre mi estomago.

Tomé aire pero ni así pude evitar que una lágrima resbalara sobre mi mejilla.

-Tienes fiebre, pequeño-murmuré, tocando su frente y su mejilla una vez más.

Lo recosté, y me enderecé lentamente, para comenzar a dar vueltas por la habitación.

Por un momento, entré en pánico. Estaba sola. Finn no llegaría hasta dentro de… ¿qué hora era ya?

Nerviosa, revisé mi reloj despertador, y sentí un ligero alivio al darme cuenta de que faltaban pocos minutos para que él llegara. Solo esperaba que no se demorara…

Contemplé a Brady una vez más, y mi corazón empezó a correr mientras mi bebé dejaba salir el llanto, y un poco de desesperación.

Como si mis brazos fueran algún remedio, lo cargué, incapaz de dejarlo solo nuevamente, y esperé encontrar la solución para que la fiebre desapareciera. Quise pasarle una manta con agua sobre la frente, pero no podía arriesgarme. Tenía que hablar con un doctor, y antes, tenía que hablar con Finn.

Revisé rápidamente a Ava, que jugaba como si nada en su cuna, y mis ojos se concentraron de nuevo en Brady cuando lo escuché toser.

La presión y la angustia por poco y me ahogaron…

Pero entonces llegó Finn…

Estaba muy contento, por lo que supuse que había tenido un buen día, y me llamó un par de veces, pero estaba demasiado conmocionada como para responderle.

Seguramente se percató de que me encontraba en la habitación, ya que por fin se apareció, y al mirarme, expresó su desconcierto.

-¿Rachel?

-Brady…Brady tiene fiebre-se me quebró la voz-Le tomé la temperatura, y está alta.

Inmediatamente, Finn me pidió que se lo pasara, y con cuidado, le limpió las lágrimas que caían de sus pequeñas mejillas.

Comenzó a moverlo un poco, solo para ver si podía tranquilizarlo, mientras yo los observaba con las manos en el rostro, preocupada.

Brady logró calmarse un poco, pero la incomodidad en su rostro, y la inquietante forma en la que su pecho subía y bajaba nos confirmaban que mi bebé estaba sufriendo, y por ende, yo también.

-No puedo verlo así…-se me quebró la voz.

-Todo está bien, bebé-le dijo Finn-Todo está bien…

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-pregunté.

-Creo que debemos llamar al pediatra…

Sin pensarlo dos veces, busqué el número del pediatra que estaba viendo a los bebés, y rápidamente le expliqué lo que estaba sucediendo con Brady.

Después de escucharme, me pidió que lo lleváramos al Lenox Hill, y ahí se encontraría con nosotros. Colgué el teléfono con algo de desesperación, ya que solo me había escuchado a mí, y no me había dicho al menos que es lo que él pensaba que estaría pasando con mi bebé.

Y antes de que se me olvidara, me quité mi bata de dormir, y me puse ropa limpia.

-Yo me llevaré a Brady-dijo Finn, aferrándolo a él-¿Necesitas que te ayude con los bolsos?

-Si puedes-respondí, cargando a Ava.

Finn asintió, y tomó todo lo necesario para, finalmente, dirigirnos al hospital.

* * *

><p>Nos subimos al primer taxi que se detuvo en la manzana, y el conductor percibió nuestra impotencia, ya que estuvo alerta en todo momento.<p>

Nos llevó al hospital lo más rápido que pudo, y durante el camino, mis ojos solo estaban posados en Brady, que tenía su rostro hundido en el cuello de Finn, y que aún seguía tosiendo, cada minuto, mientras Ava jugaba con mi cabello, ajena a toda la angustia que estábamos sintiendo por su hermano.

Al bajar del taxi, cubrí a los bebés con las manos temblorosas, y le pasé una manta a Finn para que acobijara a Brady. Lo mismo hice yo con Ava.

Llegamos al área de pediatría, y afortunadamente no tardamos en encontrarnos con el doctor.

Nos saludó brevemente, y después nos hizo pasar a su consultorio.

-Necesito revisarlo, señor Hudson…

-On, claro, claro…

Finn le pasó a Brady, y el doctor lo acostó en una camilla de revisión.

Finn y yo nos acercamos a él, y mientras yo sostenía a Ava, Finn puso su mano sobre mi hombro.

El doctor usó todo tipo de instrumentos para asegurarse de lo que sucedía, y al terminar, asintió levemente.

Finn cargó de nuevo a Brady, y el doctor nos invitó a sentarnos.

-Lo mejor será que lo internemos…-dijo.

-¿Cómo?-pregunté-¿Qué pasa con mi bebé? ¿Por qué…?

-Tranquila, Rachel…-me pidió Finn.

-Señora Hudson…-el doctor habló de nuevo-Su bebé está teniendo indicios de neumonía…

-Pero…

-¿De qué está hablando, doctor?-de pronto, Finn también se encontraba asustado.

-No se alarmen todavía, ha sido un acierto que lo hayan traído antes de que las cosas se complicaran más-dijo-Como veo en su historial, su bebé es el más pequeño de los dos que tiene…

-Es menor por cuatro minutos-afirmé.

-También es un poco más pequeño de estatura-agregó el pediatra-Y tengo entendido que solo esperaban un bebé…

Bajé la vista, y asentí.

-Descubrimos a Brady en el tercer ultrasonido.

-Bueno, no estoy diciendo que tenga algo que ver, porque no he estudiado el caso de sus bebés, pero debido a la revisión que le he hecho…me he dado cuenta de que sus pulmones son algo frágiles, delicados, y aunque no lo crean, estas lluvias primaverales pueden traer muchos virus…

Aquella información se acumuló en mi mente con dolor, pero aun así tuve las fuerzas para seguir resolviendo mis dudas.

-¿Qué hay con el tema de la respiración?-inquirí, mientras calmaba a Ava, que ya se estaba cansando de mis brazos-¿Es algo grave? ¿Qué tanto tiene que ver con la tos y la fiebre?

-Es un síntoma de neumonía-respondió-Todo parece indicar que ese es el virus, por eso tenemos que dejarlo en observación. Se le administrarán algunos antibióticos y nebulizaciones.

-¿Cuándo tiempo cree que estará así?-preguntó Finn, con un nudo en la garganta.

-Como mínimo cinco días-dijo el doctor-Todo depende de como vaya evolucionando…

-No lo entiendo-sollocé-Esta mañana estaba muy bien…

-¿Lo sacaste a la calle el día de hoy?-el doctor me miró a los ojos.

-Pues…sí, pero lo cubrí…

-Había viento, querida-me recordó-Y no, no te estoy culpando, es solo que probablemente, ese y algún otro factor lo afectó. No se preocupen, se va a recuperar.

¿Cómo no podía preocuparme? Mi bebé estaría internado por días, combatiendo una posible neumonía… ¿y que se suponía que debía hacer yo?

-Llamaré a las enfermeras…-comentó el pediatra, poniéndose de pie.

* * *

><p>Finn y yo nos dirigimos a la sala de espera para organizarnos.<p>

Por fortuna, Ava ya se estaba quedando dormida, pero Brady aun lloraba de vez en cuando, y tosía sin parar. No quise ni pensarlo en un momento, pero probablemente, los síntomas incrementaban conforme pasaba el tiempo.

-No sé cuales sean las indicaciones del doctor, pero me voy a quedar con él esta noche-le informé a Finn-Me voy a quedar con él hasta que se ponga bien…

-Y yo voy a estar contigo…

Desesperada, me senté en uno de los muebles mientras veía como las enfermeras y médicos pasaban por la sala, cada uno atendiendo sus obligaciones.

Finn recostó a Brady en su portabebé, y comenzó a mecerlo, y entonces yo observé a mi Ava, que ya dormía tranquilamente.

Al instante, miré a Finn.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con Ava?

La mirada de Finn no era más que de miedo y preocupación, así que tuve que pensar con rapidez para encontrar una solución.

-Voy a llamar a Tina…-decidí.

De mis amigas, ella era la menos ocupada, y le encantaba Ava, así que con ella me podría ahorrar muchos problemas.

Marqué rápidamente su número, y tuve que esperar unos cuantos minutos que me parecieron eternos para que finalmente me contestara.

-¿Qué sucede, Rachel?

-¡Tina!-exclamé-Tina, me alegra mucho encontrarte. Quisiera pedirte un favor…

-Claro, dime…

-¿Podrías cuidarme a Ava esta noche?

-Oh, Rachel…ahora mismo estoy en mi cita con Mike-murmuró-¿Recuerdas que íbamos a salir?

Me golpeé la frente con una mano, y entonces sí sentí como todos los problemas se me iban a venir encima.

-Rayos, lo siento…creo que lo olvidé-solté-Discúlpame, ya no te molestaré…

Tenía la intención de colgarle, pero habló antes de que lo hiciera.

-Espera…-me detuvo-¿Qué está pasando?

Suspiré, indecisa de comunicarle las noticias en ese momento. Finn, que al parecer estaba al tanto del curso de la conversación, me miró, alentándome a explicarle lo que sucedía.

Tomé aire, y decidí tranquilizarme un poco antes.

-Estamos en el hospital-le anuncié-Brady…Brady tiene indicios de neumonía.

-¡Voy para allá!

-Pero… ¿qué hay de Mike?

-Lo entenderá-respondió-La salud de Brady es más importante.

Sonreí con tristeza.

-¿En qué hospital están?-preguntó.

-Lenox Hill, área de pediatría.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos ahí-dijo-Y Rachel… ¡todo va a salir bien!

Colgamos segundos después, y mis lágrimas volvieron a salir cuando contemplé a Finn, tratando de tranquilizar a nuestro bebé.

En ese mismo momento, una joven enfermera se acercó a nosotros.

-¿Señor y Señora Hudson?-preguntó.

-Aquí estamos-dijo Finn.

-Ustedes son los padres del paciente Bradley James Hudson, ¿cierto?

Ambos asentimos.

-Muy bien, síganme, por favor…

Finn y yo nos pusimos de pie, y cargamos con los bebés y todas nuestras cosas hasta la sala en la que le estarían haciendo estudios a Brady.

La enfermera nos encaró y nos dio algunas indicaciones.

Después me dijo que si quería preparar yo misma al bebé, y asentí de inmediato.

Finn se quedó con Ava, y me pasó a Brady.

Lo besé un par de veces antes de recostarlo, y entonces la enfermera regresó con la bata que tenía que ponerle.

Mi Brady me miró a los ojos mientras comencé a desvestirlo, y por un momento pensé que mi corazón no iba a poder soportarlo…pero haría un intento. Haría el intento de ser fuerte solo por esa carita, que aunque estaba sufriendo, parecía estar en paz frente a mí.

Cuando terminé, contemplé a mi bebé por un momento, y más lágrimas se escaparon de mis pupilas.

Tomé sus manos, y las besé, incapaz de soltarlas al menos en ese momento.

-Todo va a salir bien, bebé-sonreí entre lágrimas-Todo va a estar bien…

Sus ojos me observaron con ternura, por lo que supuse que ese ánimo que le estaba dando le estaba ayudando, pero inevitablemente, yo me sentía destrozada por dentro.

Cuando lo dejé, logré conservar la calma, pero al darme la vuelta, vi a Finn limpiándose las lágrimas, y decidí acercarme a él para que ambos saliéramos del cuarto.

Volvimos a la sala de espera, y después de acomodar los portabebés en uno de los muebles, nos sentamos, e inmediatamente me abrazó. Entonces mi llanto se desató…

* * *

><p>Tina llegó al área de pediatría un poco perdida, y su mirada logró encontrarse con la nuestra justo cuando me enderecé, pues había estado aferrada a Finn en los últimos minutos. Sin dudarlo, se acercó y me envolvió en un abrazo. Abrazó rápidamente a Finn, y después miró a Ava, que yacía profundamente dormida en su portabebé.<p>

-¿Cómo está Brady?

-Lo están nebulizando ahora mismo-le informó Finn, al verme incapaz de hablar a mí.

Tina asintió, comprensiva.

-Por cierto, chicos…les avisé a Mercedes y a Quinn-confesó-Quedamos de hacer una conferencia telefónica una vez que regresara de la cita, pero…con todo esto tuve que decirles, probablemente llamen, o igualmente vienen a verlos.

-Gracias, Tina-dije, por fin-La verdad es que yo no hubiera tenido tiempo ni cabeza para avisarles, voy a prácticamente vivir aquí en el hospital los próximos días.

Finn me miró con preocupación, pero en el fondo esperé que me entendiera, y que me dejara hacerlo. No iba a poder estar tranquila si me alejaba de mi bebé. Lo importante era saber que estuviera evolucionando, y no estaba dispuesta a marcharme mientras él seguía ahí recuperándose.

Tina soltó un suspiro, supuse que reaccionando de la misma manera que Finn, y se acercó a Ava.

-Bueno, tal vez será mejor que me la lleve…

-Gracias, Tina-dijo Finn, ayudándole con el bolso-No encontraremos la manera de pagarte esto…

-No se preocupen-sonrió-Danny se quedó a dormir con Artie esta noche así que estoy segura de que podré cuidar bien a la bebé.

Antes de irse, volvió a acercarse a mí, y tomó mi mano con fuerza.

-Llámame si necesitas algo-me dijo-Por la mañana vendré a visitarlos, y obviamente, te traeré a tu niña.

-Gracias…

Nos abrazamos nuevamente por un momento.

-Te quiero mucho, amiga…

-Yo también te quiero…-murmuré.

Me incliné un poco para depositar un beso en la frente de Ava, y acaricié por un momento su suave mejilla.

Tina fue paciente, y me dio la libertad de tardarme cuanto quisiera en despedirme de mi hija.

Después la vi alejarse con Ava, y sentí un verdadero nudo en la garganta.

Lo que parecía ser un día agradable, se había convertido en el más angustiante de todos. El clima, que debería de ser colorido y brillante, como la estación, no había hecho más que cambiar repentinamente tal y como nuestra rutina.

* * *

><p>Para cuando lo recordé, ya habían dado las diez de la noche, y Finn y yo aún seguíamos esperando recibir noticias.<p>

Mientras tanto, recibí dos mensajes, de Mercedes y Quinn, por supuesto, que mostraban apoyo, y que prometían estar ahí al día siguiente.

Les respondí rápidamente, sin releer lo que escribía, y miré al reloj.

Poco a poco, el tiempo avanzó y el pediatra volvió a reunirse con nosotros.

-Ya le hemos administrado el antibiótico-dijo-No se preocupen, no le afectará, al contrario, va a ayudarlo a parar con la tos. Y los pulmones se encuentran rehabilitados por el momento, seguiremos así y Bradley mejorará muy pronto.

-Bien…-dije.

Las comisuras de los labios de Finn se levantaron, y me dirigió una sonrisa, que a pesar de todo, me dio esperanza.

Ni siquiera nos organizamos al final de cuentas. Por lo menos aquella noche, él se quedaría conmigo, durmiendo en la sala de espera, y gracias a su insistencia de que así fuera, recordé que él estaba igual de preocupado que yo. Su hijo también estaba en observación, y él tampoco tenía idea de que hacer, se sentía impotente, pero al contrario, él mostraba fortaleza para alentarme, su fuerza tendría un efecto en mí que definitivamente me haría ver las cosas con una mejor visión, y no pude agradecerle lo suficiente porque en ese momento me estaba brindando algo que yo no podía obtener por mi misma, incluso aunque él estuviera igual de asustado que yo.

* * *

><p>Dos días después…<p>

Llevaba ya unas horas en la habitación donde tenían a Brady, y a pesar de que su pequeño brazo estaba ocupado por varias cosas que habían conectado a él, pude tomarlo sin lastimárselo. No lo solté en ningún momento.

Recargué mis brazos y mi mentón en un espacio de su cama, y lo observé dormir hasta que una enfermera llegó y me miró con una sonrisa apenada.

Ya era momento de otra nebulización…

Me aparté lentamente, y me detuve en la puerta, cruzándome de brazos.

Esperé con nerviosismo y observé mientras hacían el mismo proceso. Le colocaron la máscara o nebulizador, y me quedé perdida mientras la terapia seguía…

-¡Rachel!-me susurró una voz.

Me sobresalté un poco, pero al ver quienes eran, salí completamente de la habitación, y cerré la puerta detrás de mí.

Apenas estuvimos en la sala de espera, Mercedes me abrazó.

-¿Cómo está Brady?-preguntó Tina.

-Está mejorando-admití-Le están dando nebulizaciones en este momento.

-¿Cuántas le dan al día?-quiso saber Quinn.

Lo pensé por un momento.

-Muchas-suspiré-La terapia es cada cuatro horas.

Tina se acercó, y frotó mi espalda.

-Lo bueno es que sí está evolucionando.

-Ya lo sé, no le han dejado de administrar el antibiótico…al menos su tos ha estado bajando, y la respiración ya se ha normalizado.

-Eso es lo mejor-dijo Quinn.

Asentí, y por la ventanilla miré a mi bebé. Después bajé la vista y decidí que tenía que tranquilizarme un poco, ya que al final de cuentas, la enfermera estaba haciendo su trabajo, y realmente ayudaba.

Sabía que todo estaría bien, solo que en ese momento me encontraba más desconectada que nunca.

-Por cierto…-comencé-¿Cómo están Sam y Mike?

-Con todo lo de Brady…no hablamos muy bien-contestó Tina-Pero no se preocupen, ya tendremos tiempo…

-Te estás tardando-le recordó Mercedes.

Tina puso los ojos en blanco.

-Pues yo estoy haciendo algo que es contrario a lo que había dicho antes-confesó Mercedes-Sí, lo acepto, Sam y yo ahora somos amigos.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio-dijo Quinn.

-Eso ni siquiera yo puedo imaginarlo-comentó Tina.

-Bueno, sí, somos amigos-continuó-Aunque le prometí que llegaríamos a tercera base solo si dejaba de intentar abrazarme…

-Claro, no puede aprovecharse de ti-mencionó Quinn, con sarcasmo-Los tiempos definitivamente han cambiado…

Tina soltó una risita, y yo me dispuse a hacer lo mismo, pues todas esperaban eso de mi parte, incluso Mercedes, pero mi cabeza estaba principalmente en la habitación, donde mi bebé recibía terapia.

* * *

><p>Por la tarde, Finn regresó al hospital con Ava, y mientras Brady dormía, tuve la oportunidad de convivir con ella un poco más. Le di de comer, y la senté en mis piernas mientras jugaba con un oso de felpa que le había comprado Finn días atrás.<p>

-Rachel, sabes que tendrás que irte a descansar-dijo mi esposo, observándome.

-Estoy perfectamente bien-le afirmé.

-Pero… ¿no quisieras tomar una ducha, al menos?

-¿Qué tiene de malo el baño de aquí?-inquirí-Las enfermeras me han dejado bañarme sin ningún problema…

-Tal vez sería bueno que vayas por más ropa…

Lo miré a los ojos.

-Tú podrías traérmela…

Finn suspiró, y miró a su alrededor, resignado. Sin embargo, lo intentó una vez más.

-Rachel, tienes que salirte un poco de aquí-me pidió-No importa que tan cerca estés de Brady, su evolución no será más rápida solo porque vas a estar junto a él.

Sin darme cuenta en un principio, las lágrimas ya se me habían escapado.

-A mí me duele igual que a ti, y no quise decirlo de esa manera, pero…hay que tener fé. El doctor dice que está avanzando, y está en buenas manos, todo va a estar bien. Pero realmente necesito que te tomes un descanso. Estoy seguro de que regresarás con más energía, y desde luego, con más tranquilidad para cuidarlo.

Estuve reflexionando por varios minutos, y aunque me acostó admitirlo en un comienzo, me di cuenta de que todas las palabras de Finn eran ciertas. Yo misma tenía la certeza de que Brady estaba mejorando a una rapidez increíble, pero tenía miedo de dejarlo solo, incapaz de saber si en un momento en el que yo estuviera ausente las cosas se complicaban.

Traté de olvidarme de cualquier pensamiento negativo, y contemplé una vez más a Finn, secándome las lágrimas al instante.

-Está bien-le dije-Pero tenemos que ir rápido, no quiero tardarme.

Finn sonrió y me ayudó con mi bolso. Cargó a Ava, y entonces fuimos a buscar a la enfermera para hacerla saber de nuestra salida.

* * *

><p>Llegando a casa, saqué todas las cosas que tenía en mi bolso y guardé otras nuevas.<p>

Aproveché para darle un baño a Ava antes, y por primera vez en dos días, tuve una comida completa, ya que Finn me había llevado algo de la cafetería.

Iba a dirigirme al armario para sacar ropa, ya que ahora me tocaba el baño a mí, pero al ver la cuna de Brady, un extraño y doloroso sentimiento se apoderó de mí.

Caminé con lentitud al armario, y poco a poco, me dejé caer…

En ese momento, estaba verdaderamente sola, así que dejé que el llanto arruinará aun más mi rostro. Abracé mis piernas, y me desahogué conmigo misma…

Al poco tiempo, los pasos agitados de Finn se acercaron, y al verme así, corrió para abrazarme, como siempre lo hacía, como nunca faltaba…

-¿Por qué tiene que pasarle esto a él?-pregunté, casi ininteligible- ¿Por qué a él? ¡Solo es un bebé!

Finn me aferró más a él, y besó la parte superior de mi cabeza.

-Él es perfecto, Rachel-dijo, con sus labios aun recargados en mi cabello-Y verás que se recuperará pronto. Esta muy cerca de terminar con todo esto. No sé porque tuvo que pasar por tanto, estas noches en las que te has quedado con él, yo me he despertado a cada momento preguntándome por qué a él, por qué a mi hijo…pero entonces recuerdo lo fuerte que es al estar ya en la fase final, y vuelvo a dormir…

-Tú recuerdas como habló el doctor con nosotros-dije-¿Qué pasaría si tuviera asma en un futuro?

-Eso no va a suceder-me contradijo-Y pase lo que pase, lo vamos a cuidar. Fue un susto terrible, lo sé, pero cada vez está mejor, así que debemos seguir siendo positivos…por él.

-Supongo que tienes razón-me limpié las lágrimas con su camiseta.

-Ahora… ¿me prometes que vas a ser fuerte por él y que confiarás cuando te decimos que las cosas están y seguirán mejorando?

A pesar de que la tristeza aún no me abandonaba, mi esposo me sacó una sonrisa muy natural.

-Te lo prometo.

-Bueno, entonces te dejo para que te des un baño, y por mientras yo intentaré dormir a Ava.

-Eres el mejor papá del mundo-lo felicité.

Finn sonrió y me dio un suave beso en los labios.

-No pretendo apresurarte, pero mientras más rápido estés lista, más rápido estaremos de vuelta en el hospital.

Me puse de pie torpemente.

-¡Ya voy!-casi grité.

Finn salió riendo del armario…

* * *

><p>Cuando volvimos al hospital, me encontré con que mi Brady estaba entreteniéndose con uno de sus juguetes favoritos.<p>

Me senté a un lado de su cama, e incluso reí al percibir su alegría en ese momento.

Horas después, Finn decidió que era momento de retirarse con Ava, y antes de darme un beso de despedida, contempló a Brady con ternura, pues mi bebé soltó un bostezo.

-Me he dado cuenta de que el descanso me ayudó a aceptar y entender muchas cosas-confesé-Ahora me encuentro muy segura de la evolución del bebé.

Finn me guiñó un ojo, y entonces se acercó para darme mi beso.

-Ya no falta poco para que lo den de alta-dijo-Solo hay que ser pacientes.

Asentí, y dejé que me besara una vez más, hasta que Ava, que se encontraba en los brazos de él, comenzó a protestar.

-Ya nos vamos, bebé-la tranquilizó.

-¡Oh, y claro que hay beso para ti!-exclamé, besando su cabecita-¡Nos vemos mañana, princesa!

Desafortunadamente, mi bebé comenzó a llorar mientras Finn se alejaba, pero siendo el excelente papá que era, logró distraerla, y así ambos pudieron salir sin ningún inconveniente.

Me dolía dejarla, era cierto, pero tampoco podía dejar a Brady cuando se encontraba aun lidiando con su situación. De cualquier manera, no estaba sola. Finn la amaba demasiado como para descuidarla por un momento.

Cuando definitivamente desaparecieron, me volví hacía Brady, y ya que acababa de tener su última nebulización una hora antes, me senté a su lado, tomé su manita, como ya era costumbre, y comencé a frotarla. De esa manera se arrullaba hasta quedarse profundamente dormido…

* * *

><p>Tres días después…<p>

El día más esperado por todos llegó finalmente, y a la una de la tarde, después de un chequeo, el doctor nos dejó entrar a la habitación donde tenían a Brady para comunicarnos las buenas noticias: ya podíamos llevarlo a casa.

Finn se adelantó para hacer algo de papeleo, y mientras tanto, yo me encargué de vestir a mi bebé. Se sentía tan bien estar arropándolo de nuevamente con su ropa, y supuse que él también se encontraba agradecido.

Tardé un poco en recoger sus juguetes, pero aun así no nos llevamos mucho tiempo en tener todo listo.

El doctor nos volvió a dar indicaciones y una lista de medicamentos, ya que aunque lo peor había pasado, aun teníamos que cuidar del bebé.

Asentí ante todas sus instrucciones, y después de todo, pudimos dirigimos a la salida.

Mientras Finn encontraba un taxi, yo entré a la farmacia del hospital y seleccioné cuidadosamente los antibióticos que aun tenía que administrarle a mi bebé. Con suerte, no dependería de ellos por mucho.

Brady por fin regresó a casa, y a pesar de que aun lo teníamos sumamente protegido, su semblante había cambiado. Yo no podía esperar para acostarlo en su cuna, y finalmente, dormir todos juntos en la misma habitación.

* * *

><p>Los días pasaron, mi rutina volvió a tomar su curso, y mis amigas y yo volvimos a reunirnos como siempre para platicar acerca de nuestras vidas.<p>

El clima, por fortuna, también mejoró un poco, y eso me hizo más fácil visitar al pediatra unas semanas después de haber salido del hospital, pues Brady necesitaba otra revisión para saber un poco más acerca de como se iba recuperando.

Después de observarlo una y otra vez, el mismo doctor sonrió con satisfacción.

Antes de explicarme lo que estaba sucediendo, mandó llamar a una de las enfermeras y minutos después llegó una de ellas con los reportes.

Ava comenzó a inquietarse, y yo moví mis piernas-ya que se encontraba sobre ellas-para tranquilizarla un poco.

Con cuidado, el doctor me pasó a Brady, y con un algo de dificultad, me las arreglé para tenerlos a los dos sentados sobre mí.

El doctor suspiró, y al terminar de revisar los papeles, me miró calculadoramente a través de sus anteojos.

-Me alegra comunicarle, señora Hudson, que Bradley solo seguirá tomando los antibióticos por dos días más…-comenzó-Las nebulizaciones, sin embargo, serán necesarias hasta que el bebé se escuché mejor de la nariz, solo que ahora las tendrá dos veces al día…

Comencé a sonreír.

-Por último…me queda decir que su bebé está fuera de peligro-terminó.

Y entonces mi sonrisa surgió completamente.

Eso era lo que necesitaba y esperaba escuchar. Nunca me había sentido tan aliviada como en ese momento. Todos los sentimientos de angustia y tristeza fueron desapareciendo, y le dieron lugar a otros mucho más agradables.

Sin esperar nada más del doctor, besé a Brady, y desde luego, a Ava. Me entretuve tanto con mis bebés que el doctor tuvo que llamar mi atención.

-Bueno, me da gusto que todo esté saliendo bien-comentó.

-A mi también-dije-Muchas gracias doctor…

* * *

><p>Volví al departamento con mis dos mellizos, y de pronto me descubrí con lágrimas de felicidad.<p>

El sentimiento de alivio era uno de los más increíbles que había experimentado, sobre todo después de haber pasado por algo así con mi bebé.

Puse los portabebés sobre la mesa, y me preparé para darles de comer a ambos, ya que estaban algo insistentes, pero antes recordé hacer una llamada.

-¿Hola?

-¡Finn!-exclamé.

-¿Qué pasa, Rachel?-parecía alarmado-¿Qué te dijo el pediatra?

Sonreí mirando a Brady.

-¿Podrías venir ahora mismo?-le pedí-Necesito hablar contigo…

-Voy para allá, y por favor conserva la calma…

-Lo haré…

* * *

><p>Veinticinco minutos después, mi esposo se apareció terriblemente preocupado.<p>

Cerró la puerta sin siquiera fijarse en si lo había hecho bien, y corrió hasta la cocina, donde yo estaba terminando de alimentar a los bebés.

Miró a Brady, luego a Ava, y luego a mí.

Reí, y me puse de pie, para caminar hasta su dirección.

-¿Qué es lo que…?

-Ahora mismo voy a abrazarte… ¿de acuerdo?-le pregunté.

-¿Está todo bien?-inquirió.

-Simplemente estoy contenta de que mi bebé se ha recuperado.

Finn me soltó por un momento, simplemente para encararme.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Ya está fuera de peligro-asentí.

Con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción, Finn me apretó fuertemente contra él, y entonces se acercó a los bebés.

Depositó un beso en cada uno de ellos, y de nuevo volvió a mi lado para, sorpresivamente, cargarme y darme un par de vueltas.

-¡Finn Hudson!-protesté.

Los bebés observaron aquello, y aunque no lo había visto precisamente con claridad, pude asegurar que _ambos_ estaban contemplándonos con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Bueno, ese es todo el angst por ahora, aunque todavía se vienen muchas cosas...Sé que faltó un poco más de las chicas en este capítulo, pero como mencioné, me enfoqué un poco en la familia Hudson, espero que les haya gustado ;) Para el próximo capítulo tendrán mucho más de las chicas, lo prometo. Por favor, dejen reviews xD Lo que más me gusta es conocer su opinión, me ayuda mucho a escribir :D<strong>

**En el próximo capítulo, habrá noticias que lo cambiarán TODO...¿para bien o para mal? ¡Ya se enterarán!**

**¡Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer! ¡Y nuevamente, espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Nos seguimos leyendo...**


	47. Debut Y Continuación

**¡Hola, lectoras! Muchas gracias a todas por sus amables reviews: cala-16, ashlee bravo, Lexie, estrellita20 ;) Quisiera agradecerles personalmente a cada una pero creo que ya haría de esta nota de autor muy larga jajaja. También les quiero agradecer a todas las que leen y que se toman algo de su tiempo para revisar un nuevo capítulo, eso me alegra mucho de verdad :D Este no es un capítulo largo, pero definitivamente tiene algunas sorpresas. Espero que les guste ;) ¡Disfruten!**

**Aviso: La serie Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de FOX, Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuck, e Ian Brennan. Yo solo los uso para entretenerme escribiendo :)**

* * *

><p>Con el paso de los días, las cosas se normalizaron, otras se olvidaron, y otras en cambio dieron un giro completamente inesperado.<p>

Todo comenzó en nuestro lugar de reunión favorito…

Después de darle un gran sorbo a su café, Mercedes nos estudió a cada una con la mirada, y finalmente dejó a un lado su taza para hablar.

-Tengo que confesarles algo…-comenzó.

Acomodé a Ava-que estaba sobre mis piernas-en el cochecito a un lado mio y entonces la miré fijamente.

Quinn apagó su teléfono, y Tina dejó de tejer por un momento.

Mercedes suspiró.

-Ustedes saben que yo no soy muy abierta hacia estas cosas-dijo-No últimamente, y no quería volver a lo mismo, pero al estar saliendo por unas semanas con él, tengo que admitir que Sam tiene grandes…

-¿Bolas?-preguntó Quinn.

-Iba a decir virtudes-respondió Mercedes, haciendo una pose muy digna de ella.

Tina tosió.

-Eso es muy bueno-dijo-¿Hay algo en especial que te haya hecho confesarnos esto…?

-Pues de hecho, aún no termino-continuó Mercedes-Lo que quiero decir es que…puede que me haya dado cuenta de que…bueno, creo que…lo amo.

Meneé la cabeza, confundida.

-¿QUÉ?-pregunté.

-Puede que…esté enamorada de él-confesó.

-¡Mercedes, no puedo creer que TÚ estés diciendo esto!-exclamó Tina.

Mi amiga bufó.

-Oh, yo tampoco, pero ahí está…lo dije.

-Bueno, es oficial, el infierno se ha congelado-comentó Quinn.

-Y yo que realmente esperaba que no me diera esta enfermedad…-se lamentó Mercedes.

-El amor no es una enfermedad, querida, en realidad nos cura-la contradije.

-Yo diría que definitivamente nos hace más locas de lo que ya estamos-Quinn se encogió de hombros.

-Como sea, es una verdadera sorpresa-Tina sonrió-¡Estoy tan feliz por ti!

-¿Sí?-inquirió Mercedes-Yo no tengo idea. ¡No sé como lidiar con esto! ¿Quién demonios sabe lo que es el amor?

Lo reflexioné por un momento, y solo pude sacar una pequeña conclusión sin estudiar la materia detalladamente.

_Amor. Pequeña palabra. Gran concepto._

Todas nos quedamos pensando por un tiempo considerable, pero eventualmente, volvimos a tomar el desayuno…

Para eso, Quinn se detuvo inesperadamente y le mandó una mirada calculadora a Mercedes.

-Y ahora que cupido te atrapó… ¿estás pensando en unirte a la sociedad de Enamorados Anónimos?

Mercedes le devolvió la mirada, totalmente confundida.

* * *

><p>Por la noche, recibí una llamada de Kate diciéndome que tenía noticias muy importantes para compartirme, y ambas acordamos en reunirnos en Hudson´s pues también sería bueno que Finn las escuchara, así que al día siguiente acompañé a mi esposo a su trabajo, y me llevé a los bebés, desde luego.<p>

Me senté en la barra del desayunador principal, y saqué a los bebés del cochecito. Finn entró a la cocina por un momento pero después regresó conmigo y me ayudó a alimentar a Brady mientras yo hacía lo mismo con Ava.

Media hora después, Kate entró a la cafetería cargando con varias carpetas de trabajo.

Me sorprendí un poco, pues pensé que tendríamos una reunión más casual.

-¡Kate!-alcé mi brazo para que me reconociera entre los clientes.

Cuando finalmente me vio, respiró de alivio, y corrió hacia nuestro encuentro.

-Buenos días, Rachel-me saludó-Buenos días, Finn…

-Hola, Kate…-Finn sonrió.

Mi asistente se entretuvo un poco con los bebés, hasta que recordó cual era su propósito, y se sentó a un lado mío.

-Bueno, chicos…tengo noticias importantes…-empezó-No sé como las tomarás, Rachel, así que me parece buena idea que discutamos esto con Finn.

Asentí, esperando que continuara.

-He estado recibiendo llamadas desde el miércoles por la noche-dijo-Y…

-¿Quién te ha estado llamando?-me extrañé.

-Un grupo de productores…de teatro.

-Oh…

-Lo que vengo a decir es que…se está planeando una nueva adaptación de _Funny Girl _en Broadway, y…te quieren a ti. Solo a ti. Te han estado buscando…

Me quedé en blanco por un momento, pero después…

¿Funny Girl? ¿Broadway? ¿Yo? ¿Por qué me parecía como una combinación perfecta?

Me emocioné internamente, no pude evitarlo, pero…

-Kate, suena tentador, y lo sé, fui una estrella importante de Broadway alguna vez, pero mi papel más importante ahora es ser mamá de tiempo completo.

Miré a mis bebés, y al contemplar sus rostros, todas las luces de Broadway que aparecieron en mi cabeza se apagaron de inmediato.

-Rachel, no puedes desaprovechar una oportunidad así-intervino Finn, aún sorprendido por la noticia-Además, solo te quieren a ti, no habrá audiciones, solo estás contemplada tú…

-Y estoy halagada-repuse-Pero… ¿qué voy a hacer con Ava y Brady? Brady aún no se ha recuperado del todo, y no puedo dejarlos solos…yo…

Kate me miró con preocupación.

-No quiero presionarte, Rachel, pero tienes que tomar una decisión pronto. Les dije a los productores que hablaríamos con ellos en una semana, y quieren comenzar con el proyecto en un mes, me parece, así que…

Busqué la mirada de Finn en busca de apoyo, y al instante él volvió a hablar. Su voz se suavizó un poco.

-Tal vez…ya es un buen momento para que vuelvas a los escenarios, Rach…

* * *

><p>Finn nos llevó a casa, y durante todo el camino, no pude dejar de pensar acerca de la nueva oferta y de la ironía que ya venía acompañándome.<p>

Justo cuando estaba por estrenar _Wicked_, descubrí que estaba embarazada…y cuando me encontraba en el momento cumbre de la maternidad…tenía la oportunidad de volver a Broadway y meterme en los zapatos de Fanny Brice, tal y como lo había hecho Barbra.

En cualquier otro momento hubiera dicho que sí inmediatamente, pues aquel era prácticamente el papel de mis sueños, sin embargo, ahora tenía a dos pequeñas vidas a mi cuidado, y los amaba tanto que me daba miedo dejarlos solos tan pronto.

¿Y si me llegaba a perder una pequeña palabra? ¿Un primer paso? Tal vez era muy pronto para pensar en eso, pero la idea de no poderlos disfrutar durante su crecimiento me detenía.

¿Por qué Finn no podía simplemente entender mi punto?

-Finn, realmente quiero volver pero no me gusta la idea de dejar a los bebés tan pequeños…

-No tienes por qué dejarlos-me contradijo-Entiendo que estarás ocupada, pero sé que tendrás tiempo para ellos, y yo te ayudaré…

-No es lo mismo-negué con la cabeza-No se pueden separar de mí todavía…

-Rachel, ya renunciaste a Broadway una vez… ¿lo harás de nuevo?

-Me siento como en una encrucijada-me quejé-No es algo fácil, ¿sabes? Estaría mucho mejor si tú pudieras entenderme.

-Sé a lo que te refieres, pero no puedo ver como te olvidas de tus sueños tan fácilmente. Simplemente me parece…triste. ¿Dónde quedó esa Rachel Berry?

-Para empezar, cambió su apellido a Hudson desde hace mucho…

Finn soltó una risita.

-Y ahí es donde las cosas cambian…-continué-Crecí, me casé contigo, tuvimos una familia, es el ciclo de la vida, Finn. Esa chica soñadora…aún está dentro de mí, lo sé, pero ahora también tiene otras responsabilidades.

-Y yo sé que no las dejará a un lado, pero… ¿por qué no puede darse una oportunidad de cumplir sus sueños? Nunca es tarde, ya lo sabes, y eso queda comprobado.

-¡Finn, no puedo!-estallé-Ahora mismo no. Me importan mis sueños pero Ava y Brady son aún más importantes…

Finn iba a protestar, pero en ese momento, el llanto de Ava nos hizo detener nuestra pequeña discusión.

Cargué a mi bebé, y comencé a mecerla en mis brazos.

Finn me miró un poco decepcionado, pero no me atreví a decirle nada más. Ya no quería empeorar las cosas.

* * *

><p>Por la tarde, las chicas me invitaron a despejarme un poco, y llevamos a Danny, Claire, y a los mellizos a una de las áreas de juegos en Central Park.<p>

Tina, Quinn, y yo estuvimos siempre al pendiente como las mamás que éramos, y Mercedes, en cambio, no dejó de mirar el lugar con repugnancia.

-No sé que hacer con todo esto-me lamenté-¿Por qué solo a mí me tienen que pasar dos cosas maravillosas a la vez, pero no puedo disfrutarlas al mismo tiempo?

-No tengo la más mínima idea-respondió Mercedes-Pero en mi caso, yo estoy pasando por dos cosas horribles, que desgraciadamente, _sí_ pasan al mismo tiempo…

Todas la observamos con curiosidad.

-Estoy enamorada de Sam, y estoy rodeada de niños en un área de juegos.-se quejó.

Sonreí un poco para después dar un suspiro.

-Finn y yo discutimos-dije-Él quiere que acepte el papel, y yo también, pero…no es tan fácil con mellizos. No quiero dejarlos cuando están tan pequeños.

-Yo tuve que sacrificar mi tiempo con Claire para seguir con mi trabajo, y tú sabes que trabajo sin parar-me recordó Quinn-Fue duro al principio, pero terminas acostumbrándote. Al final sabes que ellos seguirán ahí, esperando por ti…

-No quisiera hacerlos esperar…

-Rachel, éste es el protagónico de tu vida-comentó Tina-¡Danny, no te metas la mano a la boca! ¡Acabas de tocar ese columpio, y tiene gérmenes!

El pequeño Danny bajó la vista, intimidado, y siguió jugando a lo lejos con Claire.

-Solo dos años y ya se está metiendo en problemas-Quinn contempló a su hija-Espero que no herede el record criminal de Puckerman.

La observé con extrañeza, pero después posé mis ojos en Ava y Brady, que dormían plácidamente, y mi rostro se destensó.

-Y no se los había dicho, pero…en el fondo siento que nunca pudiste interpretar a Elphaba porque tenías que compartir créditos con alguien más…- continuó Tina

-Perra Davicci-Mercedes asintió-Quiero decir, Denna.

-En _Funny Girl, _en cambio, brillarás por ti misma-dijo Tina-Tal y como lo dice una de sus canciones, tú serás la máxima estrella.

-Al igual que Barbra-Quinn sonrió.

Las palabras de mis amigas entraron en mi cabeza para quedarse. Parecía que Finn y ellas me estaban ganando, pues definitivamente, todo el sentido común que me explicaron terminó por…algo así como convencerme.

Tal vez si me preparaba…todo podría salir bien.

* * *

><p>Cuando Finn llegó al departamento, brinqué hacía él, y lo tomé de la mano para llevarlo a la habitación.<p>

Inmediatamente captó que tenía que informarle algunas cosas.

Se sentó sobre la cama, después de tomar a Ava y Brady, y me miró expectante.

Me aclaré la garganta, y me paré derecha frente a él.

-Bueno, pues…hablé con las chicas, y me dieron su opinión…

-Espero que ellas sí hayan podido convencerte-dijo-Ya que desde luego, no siempre le haces caso a tu marido…

Solté una carcajada.

-Tina y Quinn son madres, y al conocer su perspectiva, creo que me tranquilicé un poco con el tema de los bebés.

-Es bueno saberlo…

-¿Debería llamar a Kate?

Finn se acercó a la mesa de noche para tomar el teléfono, y después entregármelo.

-Hazlo ahora mismo…

Suspiré, y finalmente decidí marcar el número…

A los pocos segundos, Kate me contestó.

-¿Hola?

-Kate…la cita es en una semana, ¿cierto?

-Aún no la he confirmado, pero sí, es cierto…

-Entonces hazlo-la interrumpí-Voy a ir contigo.

-¿Estás segura de que vas a aceptar el papel?

-Tengo que saber que es lo que ofrecen-bromeé-Pero me parece que sí.

-¡Genial!-exclamó-Hablamos luego para ponernos de acuerdo.

-Bien…

Colgué un minuto después, y entonces Finn se puso de pie.

Se acercó a mí, y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios, más que nada porque tenía a los bebés en sus brazos.

Tomé a Brady, y también lo besé a él.

-Hora de la ducha…-anuncié.

-Rachel, ¿te había comentado que hoy juegan los Yankees?-preguntó Finn-Estaré en la sala…

-Alto ahí-lo detuve-Ya hice lo que querías, llamé a Kate… ¿por qué no celebramos bañando juntos a los bebés?

Finn trató de decir algo, pero nada salió de su boca.

-Está bien-aceptó, poco después.

* * *

><p>Terminando el baño, comenzamos a vestirlos, y mientras yo le ponía loción a Ava, me di cuenta de que tenía que buscar algo muy importante.<p>

Miré a Finn, que aún le estaba acomodando el pañal a Brady, y me mordí el labio.

-Finn, creo que vamos a necesitar una niñera…

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente me dediqué a colocar un anuncio en el <em>New York Times<em> y comencé a hacer entrevistas en un _Starbucks _de West Village.

Tina se quedó por un rato con los mellizos, así que yo ahora estaba libre para escoger cuidadosamente a la que sería la niñera de mis bebés.

Pasaron muchas mujeres decentes, pero ninguna me dio la seguridad que yo necesitaba, mucho menos la pasión. Fue entonces cuando una joven de cabello rubio acaramelado, unos impresionantes ojos turquesa, y algunas notables pecas en el rostro tomó su lugar frente a mí y se preparó para su entrevista.

-Tu nombre es…

-Audrey-respondió.

Sonreí, totalmente sorprendida al descubrir algunas cosas.

-Como Audrey Hepburn-comenté-Asombroso. De hecho, mi segundo nombre es Barbra…

-¡Como Barbra Streisand!-exclamó Audrey-Eso es genial.

Asentí, divertida.

-También me doy cuenta de que tienes un acento…-continué.

-Soy de Londres-me explicó Audrey.

-Oh, fantástico-dije-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Diecisiete-contestó-Cumpliré dieciocho en septiembre…

-Interesante...-admití-¿Qué haces a tan corta edad en Nueva York?

-Entraré a Julliard a finales de agosto-dijo-Planeo convertirme en una estrella de Broadway.

Al escuchar eso, definitivamente me quedé con la boca abierta.

-Estuve en algunas obras de teatro en el West End, pero me di cuenta de que eso no era suficiente para mí, así que hablé con mis padres, ¡y me aceptaron en Julliard!

-Ese entusiasmo me gusta-observé.

-De hecho, me parece increíble estar en una entrevista de trabajo con alguien como usted-admitió, tímidamente-Es una de mis modelos a seguir…

Me quedé atónita.

-¿Soy conocida en Europa?

-La he visto por YouTube-explicó-También estoy afiliada a la página de así que…

-Bueno, eso es impresionante Audrey, pero me gustaría saber… ¿has sido niñera alguna vez?

-No, pero tengo cuatro hermanos pequeños, y he estado a cargo de ellos en muchas ocasiones…

-Cinco hermanos… ¿Cómo se siente eso?-pregunté-Yo soy hija única…

-Es…apretado-respondió-Por eso venir a Nueva York me ha dado mi espacio, aunque ahora tengo dos compañeras de piso que son de diferentes nacionalidades, pero es divertido.

Sonreí, complacida.

-Ahora solo tengo dos preguntas más para ti…

-Adelante…

-La primera… ¿por qué te interesa este empleo?

-Me gustan los bebés-Audrey se encogió de hombros-Y…necesito el dinero para pagar la renta. Mis papás me ayudarán con la colegiatura, pero quiero tener algo para mi misma. Además, tengo todo el verano libre…

-Buena respuesta-yo ya estaba casi convencida-¿Y que es lo que te hizo elegir Broadway, o para ser más concreta, Nueva York? ¿Qué es lo que disfrutas de aquí?

Audrey suspiró alegremente, pensativa.

-Nueva York es una ciudad simplemente magnifica-dijo-Es el lugar donde los sueños se hacen realidad.

Solo tuvo que decirme eso para que la considerara una admiración. Me recordaba tanto a mí…

Era yo, prácticamente, solo que rubia…e inglesa.

-Muy bien, Audrey, me alegra decirte que… ¡estás contratada!

Audrey se sobresaltó al escuchar la noticia, y ambas nos pusimos de pie para darnos un abrazo como si fuéramos hermanas del alma.

-Solo una cosa…-le advertí-No me llames por_ usted_…solo dime _tú._

-Como usted quiera…-levanté una ceja-Lo siento, como tú quieras, señorita Rachel.

-¡Perfecto!-reí.

* * *

><p>Después del café, ambas caminamos hacia Park Avenue pues era momento de que Audrey conociera a los mellizos, y aprovecharía también para presentársela a Tina.<p>

Antes de llegar, sin embargo, comencé a hablar acerca de algunas cosas…

-Te voy a ser sincera…-comencé-No quiero separarme de mis hijos todavía, así que voy a llevarlos a ti y a ellos a los ensayos, así también tú puedes darte una idea de como se trabaja en Broadway, y… ¡tal vez puedes conseguir oportunidades en el futuro!

-¡Eso es maravilloso!-a Audrey se le iluminaron los ojos-Media hora solamente, y ya creo que tengo el mejor trabajo del mundo.

-Y eso que no has conocido a mis angelitos…-comenté.

Finalmente, llegamos al piso de Tina, y toqué la puerta un par de veces.

-¡Rachel!-exclamó Tina-¡Ya estás aquí! Con una… ¿adolescente?

-Adulta joven-la corrigió Audrey.

-Es mi nueva niñera-le expliqué a Tina.

-Oh… ¿y ya has trabajado con niños antes?

-¡Tina!-la reprendí-Ya hablé con ella, lo hará bien.

-¿Y donde están los bebés?-preguntó Audrey.

-Aquí-dijo Tina-Pasen, por favor…

Inmediatamente, tomé a Brady, que estaba en el portabebé, y Tina cargó a Ava.

Audrey los observó a ambos embelesada.

-Son hermosos, señorita Rachel…

-Éste es Brady-se lo pasé con cuidado-Su nombre completo es Bradley James…

-Es muy lindo-le sonrió-Hola, bebé…

Tina y yo nos miramos, y mi amiga se resignó al comprobar el encanto de Audrey, pues mi bebé ni siquiera lloró cuando ella lo mantuvo en sus brazos. Incluso pude percibir la paz que le transmitió.

-Y ella es Ava…-la presentó Tina.

-Ava Christine…-dije.

-¿Acaso se llama Christine por la protagonista de _El Fantasma De La Opera?_

-Exactamente-respondí.

-Esta chica lo sabe todo-se sorprendió Tina.

-Es la Rachel Berry de su generación-sonreí, y me encogí de hombros.

* * *

><p>Después de dejar el departamento de Tina, Audrey y yo paseamos a los bebés, y llegamos finalmente a la boutique de Mercedes.<p>

-¡MAXIME!-gritó Mercedes, al recibirnos-¡No quiero esos malditos vestidos en el aparador! Las telas que trajiste esta mañana tienen una calidad de mierda, vamos a tener que cambiarlas. Por cierto, ¿me podrías hacer un favor y quemar todos los horribles chalecos que están al final del pasillo?

Maxime asintió, un poco turbado.

Di un largo suspiro, y miré a Audrey, que se había quedado con la boca abierta.

-Y esta es mi amiga, Mercedes Jones-la presenté-No te preocupes, no soy como ella, afortunadamente.

-¡Hola, querida!-la saludó Mercedes-Así que tú eres la nueva niñera…

Audrey asintió, aún intimidada.

-Bien por ti-dijo Mercedes-La verdad, a mí no me gustan los niños, pero ellos son…son buenos, creo que te irá bien.

Por medio de señas, le pedí que cortara con su habladuría.

Respiró profundamente, y entonces se desparramó en su silla.

-¿Alguien quiere un Manhattan?-preguntó.

-Yo…no tomo-dijo Audrey.

-No, gracias-respondí, observando a los bebés.- ¿Cómo vas con Sam?

Mi amiga suspiró, cansada.

-Esto del amor es una completa tontería-comenzó-Cuando acepté salir con Sam lo único que esperaba era correrme y excitarme, no enamorarme.

-Y aquí vas de nuevo…-me quejé.

Audrey vio la incomodidad en mi rostro, y tosió para que le prestara un poco de atención.

-¿Te gustaría que les diera un pequeño paseo a los bebés por la manzana mientras siguen hablando de sus cosas?

Me crucé de brazos, y miré desafiante a Mercedes, esperando que se sintiera un poco avergonzada. Lamentablemente, no lo sintió para nada, como era natural.

* * *

><p>Subimos al metro, y de casualidad nos encontramos a Quinn.<p>

Como yo ya estaba presentándoles a todas a mi niñera, supe que aquella sería una buena oportunidad para que mi amiga la conociera.

Caminamos unas manzanas, y cuando dimos vuelta en el edificio donde se localizaba el consultorio de Quinn, terminamos de relatarnos nuestras novedades.

-Fue una decisión difícil pues no tenía pensado regresar tan pronto a Broadway-dije-Pero… ¿Cómo negarme?

-Si yo supiera como hacerlo, no estaría aceptando que Toby se duerma en nuestra cama-comentó.

-Toby es su perro-le expliqué a Audrey.

-¿Sabes..?-comenzó-¡A veces siento que hasta Puckerman y Claire quieren a Toby más que a mí! ¡Y solo es un perro!

-Siempre estás quejándote de algo-solté una risita.-Y ahora me parece que de verdad estás enojada.

-¡Claro que estoy enojada!-exclamó-¡Siempre estoy enojada! Pero esta vez es el colmo. ¡Me ignoran! ¡Todos creen que son invisible!

Nos acercamos finalmente hasta la entrada del edificio, y antes de entrar, un guardia de seguridad detuvo a Quinn.

-Disculpe, señorita… ¿puedo ayudarla?

-¡YO TRABAJO AQUÍ!-le gritó ella-Vámonos, chicas…

Y así, Audrey terminó de conocer a mis tres mejores amigas de la manera más realista posible, pues todas ellas estaban justo en su hábitat natural.

* * *

><p>Por último, para terminar nuestro recorrido, nos detuvimos en la cafetería de mi esposo.<p>

Finn sonrió al ver a los bebés y rápidamente estuvo a mi lado para ayudarme con ellos.

Antes que nada, me aseguré de presentarle a Audrey.

-Tiene diecisiete años, y me ayudará con los bebés-le expliqué-Voy a llevarla a los ensayos, ya que me gustaría tener a Brady y a Ava conmigo, además, Audrey es aspirante a actriz de Broadway, y la voy a ayudar con su carrera. Te sorprenderías de ver lo mucho que tenemos en común…

Finn río, y le ofreció su mano para saludarla.

-Me recuerda mucho a mí…-le susurré.

-Un gusto en conocerlo, señor Hudson-lo saludó ella-Gracias por darme la oportunidad de cuidar a sus hijos. Su esposa es maravillosa.

Finn rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos.

-Lo sé-asintió-Rach es simplemente…extraordinaria.

Nos miramos a los ojos por un momento, pero después yo decidí bajar la vista.

Ya había tenido una gran consideración de halagos aquel día.

* * *

><p>Audrey se despidió de nosotros al poco tiempo, y yo quedé en comunicarme con ella para anunciarle el día en el que requeriría de sus servicios.<p>

Sin imaginarlo, oscureció pronto, y esperé a que Finn terminara de cerrar el negocio para finalmente dirigirnos a casa.

Cuando ya estuvimos en el departamento, acostamos a los bebés, y nosotros mismos nos fuimos a la cama. No me atreví a cerrar los ojos hasta anunciar algunas cosas, que probablemente necesitaban salir de mi boca para que así yo pudiera creerlas.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Finn.

Me enderecé, y encendí la lámpara que tenía sobre mi mesa de noche.

-Bueno…es un hecho, volveré al teatro-encaré a Finn, y estiré mi brazo para tocar su mano- Y ahora puedo decirte que…Rachel Hudson será la nueva Fanny Brice de Broadway.

* * *

><p>Días después, caminando sola por Manhattan me di cuenta de que, como lo había dicho una vez, había momentos para todo.<p>

Tal vez era cierto que aquella vez en _Wicked_ no era el momento adecuado. Tal vez era un juego del destino…o suerte.

No tenía idea. Pero de alguna u otra manera, estaba consiguiendo todo lo que quería. Y sí, todas esas oportunidades eventualmente llegaban. Todos esos sueños eventualmente se cumplían.

El tiempo había actuado a su antojo, y a pesar de que aún era desconcertante mirar hacia los resultados, decidí aceptar cada uno de los retos que estos me ponían.

¡Tendría el protagónico de mis sueños! En mis manos tendría un papel célebre que había pasado justamente también por las de Barbra, y tal y como lo había dicho Tina, brillaría por mi cuenta.

No habría ninguna Denna Davicci con quien compartir marquesina, esta vez solo sería _yo._

Tal vez eso es lo que se estaba esperando…e incluso Finn me lo había comentado también. Yo merecía un regreso en el que fuera a brillar con luz propia.

¿Sería que todo eso ya estaba planeado para mí? Probablemente.

Así que sonreí, decidí ser feliz y aprovecharlo.

El camino a veces es largo, la caminata puede ser cansada, pero es por seguro que si tal vez decidimos dar una vuelta a la esquina, podemos conseguir lo que queremos, así es Nueva York.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Perdón por hacerlo tan corto. Toda la semana estuve de vacaciones y no llevé nada para escribir conmigo, así que llegué justamente a escribir. Me hubiera gustado seguir con lo de Tike y Samcedes, pero sinceramente me quedé en blanco y solo desarrollé las ideas que ya tenía más planeadas xD Las compensaré en el próximo capítulo, lo prometo de verdad.<strong>

**Y hablando del próximo capítulo...ya se acerca el final :( Solo quedan muy pocos, pero es bueno saber que siguen leyendo, y con suerte tal vez les está gustando :)**

**¡Por favor, dejen reviews! Me encantaría conocer su opinión. ¿Creen que todo salga bien está vez? ¿Debería regresar Rachel a Broadway? ¿Le confesará Mercedes su amor a Sam?**

**Aún se vienen muchas cosas, y el próximo capítulo estará más extenso, pues como lo comenté, las sorpresas siguen...**

**Ya saben, sus opiniones siempre son bien recibidas, pues indudablemente me alegran. Espero que se animen a compartirlas :) Nos seguimos leyendo...**


	48. Hora Del Espectáculo

**¡Hola, lectoras! Una enorme disculpa por mi falta de actualización hace una semana. Los bloqueos y las faltas de inspiración nos son buenos, y los culpo a ellos por la larga espera jajaja. Pero en serio, creo que nunca había tenido un bloqueo así xD El capítulo probablemente no es el mejor, pero por alguna razón los penúltimos capítulos nunca salen como espero o.o Les voy a agradecer mucho si me comparten su opinión acerca de este :)...¡Disfruten!**

**P.D. Leyeron bien, este es el penúltimo capítulo :(**

**Aviso:La serie Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de FOX, Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuck, e Ian Brennan. Yo solo los uso para entretenerme escribiendo :)**

* * *

><p>Aquel día me desperté en un Manhattan diferente, pero no desconocido, pues la luz que traspasó por mi ventana me indicó que ese era el tipo de días a los que yo me había acostumbrado desde que llegué a la ciudad.<p>

Salí de la cama, y sorpresivamente, los bebés aun estaban durmiendo aunque no sería una sorpresa después de todo sí ya se habían despertado un par de veces en la madrugada.

Me dirigí a la cocina, preparé un café, y al terminar entré a mi armario.

Tomé lo necesario, me di una ducha, y cuando estuve lista, Finn fue el siguiente en seguir la rutina.

Parecía ser el día más normal de todos, pero en realidad era igual de distinto a como yo percibía la ciudad desde mi ventana.

Finn y yo desayunamos, atendimos a los bebés, y al poco tiempo él se fue a trabajar.

Entonces yo llamé a Kate…

* * *

><p>Después de pasear por la ciudad con Kate, disfrutando Manhattan como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía, y todo por un solo acuerdo, me reuní con mis amigas en uno de los bares más concurridos de Times Square al mediodía, donde había horas gratis de alcohol, y el lugar era pintoresco.<p>

Sin embargo, los bebés no estaban conmigo, ya que las niñeras de Tina y Quinn se habían reunido con Audrey en mi departamento para ayudarle en sus primeros días, y además, se llevaron a Danny y a Claire, lo cual resultó ser un alivio para las madres.

Entré al lugar definitivamente, y me senté en una mesa cercana a la barra, pues las chicas se encontraban ahí, no sin antes danzar emocionada hasta llegar a su encuentro.

-¡Tengo el papel!-canté-¡Tengo el papel!

-¡Oh, eso es maravilloso!-se emocionó Tina.

-Te lo merecías, cariño-me felicitó Mercedes.

-Es increíble-admití-Me desperté, hice algunas llamadas, fui al teatro… ¡y de pronto me convierto en Fanny Brice!

-Yo hice algo de lavandería-comentó Quinn, sintiendo pena por sí misma.

-¡Pero, por favor, siéntate, Rachel!-pidió Tina-¡Necesitamos más detalles!

-Es básicamente todo por ahora-la tranquilicé-La próxima semana comienzo…

-¿Tan pronto?-se extrañó Mercedes.

-¡Por supuesto!-respondí-Tengo que ensayar, y hacer pruebas de vestuario, peinado… ¡hay mucho que hacer!

-Me parece fascinante como a veces puedes hacer todo en tan poco tiempo, y cuando tienes de sobra, sientes que se te cierra el mundo, y tardas demasiado en hacer lo que tienes que hacer-expresó Quinn.

-¡Lo sé!-intervino Mercedes-He estado fácilmente una semana debatiéndome en si decirle a Sam o no lo que…ustedes ya saben, y mientras más pasa el tiempo, más tardada se hace la declaración, y más presionada me siento yo…

-¿Por qué no se lo dices y ya?-inquirió Tina.

-No es tan sencillo-repuso Mercedes-Si solo le digo lo que siento sin pensarlo detalladamente, creerá que me gustaría que estemos en una relación de inmediato…y yo no estoy preparada para eso.

-¿Y cuando tienes que estarlo?-quiso saber Quinn.

Mercedes suspiró, y aunque parecía estar un poco cansada por el mismo argumento, siguió discutiéndolo.

-Las relaciones pueden ser como las montañas rusas. En un momento pueden ser demasiado divertidas, emocionantes, y en otro, simplemente quieres que acaben para bajarte de ellas-reflexionó.

-Ya extrañaba un poco de tu filosofía-sonreí.

-Estoy hablando en serio-continuó-Creo que…me da un poco de miedo atarme.

-Pero si ya estás enamorada… ¿qué más da?-Tina se encogió de hombros.

-No sé lo que voy a hacer…

-Yo desafortunadamente sí, y tengo que irme-anunció Quinn-Tengo un congreso.

-¿A esta hora?-me extrañé.

-Es toda la tarde, y continuará mañana durante todo el día-respondió, poniéndose de pie.

-Bueno, que te vaya bien, te deseo suerte-dije.

Quinn suspiró con frustración, y se despidió de nosotras.

* * *

><p>Una vez más despejado el bar, retomamos nuestra conversación.<p>

-Creo que Quinn es adicta al trabajo…-comenté.

Tina me miró preocupada, y supuse que algo extraño ya se había formado en su mente.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Mercedes.

-Tú y Quinn trabajan…e incluso Rachel volverá a hacerlo, lo cual me deja a mí sin nada.

-¿No es que ibas a ayudar a Mercedes?

-Oh, y lo ha hecho, querida-me aseguró mi amiga-pero solo con los nuevos lanzamientos, lo cual no te mantiene ocupada todos los días.

-Mañana mismo iré a una agencia-prometió Tina-Ya no puedo seguir así. Tengo prácticamente un año sin trabajar.

-Pensé que tu colección de ropa invernal era un trabajo…

-Solo tejo para calmar mis nervios-aclaró.

-¿Y como es que no te ha dado una crisis a estas alturas?- Mercedes y yo la miramos más confundidas que nunca.

* * *

><p>El día había llegado.<p>

Seguí mi rutina como normalmente hacía, y preparé a mis bebés.

Finn y yo tuvimos unos minutos de intimidad que aprovechamos para que el me deseara la suerte que definitivamente iba a necesitar de su parte, y después de unas horas, un taxi nos recogió a mi, a los bebés, y a Audrey-que se había presentado muy temprano en el departamento para comenzar a trabajar.

* * *

><p>Finalmente llegamos a Broadway.<p>

Antes de bajar del taxi, miré a Audrey con una sonrisa, y la tomé del brazo.

-Estás por vivir algo realmente emocionante-le aseguré-Este es un mundo totalmente diferente, y lo único que tienes que hacer es disfrutarlo….

Audrey soltó una carcajada, y asintió.

-Realmente necesito consejos…

Me encogí de hombros.

-Lo importante en Broadway es lo que conozcas…y afortunadamente yo conozco todo.

-Afortunadamente trabajo para ti-dijo ella-No podría pedir mejor mentora.

Sonreí de nuevo, y entonces salimos del vehículo, cargando, obviamente, con mis bebés, sus bolsos, y sus cochecitos. Todo estaba sucediendo con una rapidez excesiva, pero no se me escapaba nada, y el hecho de que Ava y Brady me estuvieran acompañando hacia mi regreso aun mejor.

Entré al teatro con algo de inseguridad, tenía que admitirlo, después de todo, había una parte de mí que se preguntaba si es que estaba precipitándome con la decisión que había tomado, pero sabía perfectamente que no me estaba aferrando a nada. Mi vida continuaba a medida que aprovechaba nuevas oportunidades, y tomaba las viejas, justo del modo que debía de ser.

Una animada Kate nos recibió y nos llevó directamente hacia mi camerino.

Comencé a instalarme, y entonces los arreglos florales por parte de los productores empezaron a llegar. Tal vez anhelaban esta actuación tanto como yo.

Audrey quedó maravillada con cada rincón que exploró del lugar, y yo la contemplé alegremente, pues así es como yo había reaccionado cuando me presentaron el primer camerino que usé. Aunque lo mejor, no cabía duda, era el primer encuentro con el escenario. La sensación era impresionante, ya que me hacía sentir cosas en el estómago.

Luego de charlar un poco, y repasar algunos libretos, Kate me pidió que fuera con ella para comenzar con la primera junta, y Audrey prácticamente me empujó hasta la puerta, feliz con la idea de que ya estaba de regreso en el teatro, y me prometió que observaría a los bebés, pues los pequeños estaban muy entretenidos con sus juguetes.

Kate y yo pasamos por los bastidores, y entonces entramos a la oficina del equipo creativo, donde me recibieron de una manera que me hizo preguntarme si me merecía todo aquello

Al finalizar, regresé para prepararme definitivamente. Tenía que tomarme mi tiempo para meterme en la piel de Fanny Brice…

* * *

><p>-Un momento-pedí, haciendo una pausa mientras practicaba Don´t Rain On My Parade…<p>

-¿Qué sucede, querida?-inquirió mi nueva directora, Susan.

-Sé que…tal vez no tenemos mucho tiempo, pero quiero cantar esta canción con alguien…al menos por esta vez.

Todos los productores, equipo, y actores me miraron desconcertados.

Sonreí, y visualicé a Audrey sentada a unos dos metros de mí, cuidando de los bebés.

-Audrey….-la llamé-Esta es tu oportunidad. ¿Te gustaría cantar conmigo?

-Yo…-mi niñera miró a su alrededor, un poco preocupada por las reacciones del equipo-Yo…si les parece buena idea.

-¡Por supuesto!-exclamé-¿Cierto, Susan?

La directora asintió, un poco confundida.

Y sin dudarlo más, Audrey se puso de pie, tomó el cochecito de los mellizos, y lo acercó a donde estaba Kate, que no dejaba de mirarla con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Le ofrecí mi mano, y entonces la ayudé a subir al escenario.

Di indicaciones a la banda…y la música comenzó a sonar….

_Don't tell me not to live, just sit and putter _

_Life's candy and the sun's a ball of butter _

_Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade!_

Con una sonrisa, tome la mano de Audrey, y la animé a que continuara con la canción.

Un poco nerviosa al principio, me miró aun cuestionándose, pero asentí, alentándola, y no tuvo más remedio que seguir.

_Don't tell me not to fly, I simply got to _

_If someone takes a spill, it's me and not you _

_Who told you you're allowed to rain on my parade!_

No tuve tiempo de quedarme con la boca abierta como lo hubiera hecho en otras ocasiones, pero cuando la escuché cantar, estuve más que sorprendida. Audrey tenía talento. Tenía _mucho _talento. Su voz me recordó un poco a Barbra, con un toque más fuerte de Celine. No me cabía duda de que llegaría muy lejos.

_I'll march my band out, I'll beat my drum _

_And if I'm fanned out, your turn at bat, sir _

_At least I didn't fake it, hat, sir _

_I guess I didn't make it _

_But whether I'm the rose of sheer perfection _

_A freckle on the nose of life's complexion _

_The Cinderella or the shine apple of its eye _

_I gotta fly once, I gotta try once, _

_Only can die once, right, sir? _

_Ooh, life is juicy, juicy and you see, _

_I gotta have my bite, sir. _

Ambas nos tomamos de las manos, y seguimos divirtiéndonos mientras nuestro público disfrutaba de la canción.

_Get ready for me love, 'cause I'm a "comer" _

_I simply gotta march, my heart's a drummer _

_Don't bring around the cloud to rain on my parade, _

_I'm gonna live and live NOW! _

_Get what I want, I know how! _

_One roll for the whole shebang! _

_One throw that bell will go clang, _

_Eye on the target and wham, _

_One shot, one gun shot and bam! _

_Hey, Mr. Arnstein, here I am ... _

_I'll march my band out, I will beat my drum, _

_And if I'm fanned out, your turn at bat, sir, _

_At least I didn't fake it, hat, sir, _

_I guess I didn't make it _

_Get ready for me love, 'cause I'm a "comer" _

_I simply gotta march, my heart's a drummer _

_Nobody, no, nobody, is gonna rain on my parade!_

Cuando la banda terminó de tocar, y nosotras apagamos la nota más alta, hicimos una reverencia, y al abrazar a Audrey, me percaté de que ella tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-No lo puedo creer-murmuró, casi inaudible debido a la emoción- Acabas de hacer mi sueño realidad…

Todos en la audiencia se pusieron de pie, y elogiaron nuestro acto. Si tan solo Finn estuviera ahí…me imaginaba su enorme sonrisa, y el apoyo que nos daría.

Audrey verdaderamente era una estrella, y aunque seguía repitiéndome lo halagada que se sentía por el dueto, el honor más bien había sido mío.

Quién sabe, algún día podría llegar tan alto como yo, o tal vez más, y siempre tendría ese recuerdo de haberla visto nacer como artista. Las lágrimas también se me escaparon a mí.

-Buen trabajo-Susan asintió, conmovida-Muy buen trabajo…

* * *

><p>Semanas después….<p>

* * *

><p>Los ensayos se pasaron definitivamente muy rápido, ya que finalmente nos encontrábamos a dos noches del estreno, y como mi regreso se había logrado de una manera inexplicablemente maravillosa, Finn y yo decidimos celebrarlo con una discreta cena en casa, a la que acudirían mis amigos.<p>

Me vestí lo más elegantemente posible, aunque tampoco como para asistir a una gala del Met, pero sí me tomé mi tiempo diseñando un atuendo decente.

Incluso Finn decidió ponerse camisa y pantalón de vestir, más un saco que realmente le favorecía.

Bañamos, alimentamos, y acostamos a los bebés un poco antes de las ocho, y dejamos un radio en la habitación, que conectaba con el otro que teníamos en la cocina, solo por si alguno de los pequeños se despertaba, así teníamos manera de saberlo.

Entre los dos, pusimos la mesa a último momento, y mientras yo encendía unas velas, Finn se encargó de destapar una botella de vino, y sacar algunas copas.

Al terminar, me dirigí al reproductor, y seleccioné algunas canciones para que la música nos acompañara durante la velada.

Revisamos que la comida estuviera en buen estado, ya que la habían llevado de la cafetería horas atrás, y entonces nos sentamos en el sofá a esperar a nuestros invitados.

Los primeros en llegar fueron Maxime, Bruno, Mercedes, y… ¡Sam!

-¡Buenas noches, chicos!-saludó Maxime-Sé que te venimos a celebrar, Rachel, pero tenemos que darles crédito también a estos dos.

Hizo señas para la dirección de mi amiga y Sam, así que inmediatamente me enteré de lo que había sucedido. Mi sonrisa se ensanchó.

Sam se acercó a saludarme, y luego se quedó platicando con Finn, por lo que yo me reuní con los chicos y Mercedes.

Estaba ansiosa por conocer la historia detrás de todo aquello, pero antes tuve que comenzar con algo más apropiado, y a la vez, cierto.

-Wow, Mercedes, te ves increíble-la felicité-Recuerdo haber visto este vestido en tu colección, te queda excelente.

-Es cierto -intervino Sam-Estás preciosa.

Mercedes soltó una risita.

-Dime algo que no sepa ya…

-Pero en serio-reí-Esta creación es magnifica…

Mercedes se encogió de hombros, sonriente.

-Está inspirado en la elegancia pura-dijo-Y digamos que el lujo y yo tenemos gustos compatibles…

-Eso sí es alta costura-comentó Maxime-No como la competencia a la que alguien se había unido hace un tiempo.

Miró intencionadamente a Bruno, que se veía algo incómodo.

-¿No crees que a veces juzgas demasiado?-preguntó su novio.

-Ese es nuestro pasatiempo-respondió Maxime- Algunos cocinan, hacen deporte, otros pintan. Nosotros juzgamos, ¿cierto, chicas?

Mercedes y yo asentimos, divertidas.

-Bueno…-comenzó Mercedes, tomándome de la mano-Rachel y yo iremos al tocador por un momento…

-¿Y qué hay de nosotros?-inquirió Maxime.

-Son cosas de chicas y solamente chicas _chicas._

-Perra-soltó Maxime, en tono de broma.

Mercedes soltó una carcajada cuando ya nos estábamos alejando.

-¡Me amas!-exclamó.

Sam los observó a ambos con curiosidad, pero afortunadamente, Finn logró entretenerlo, y Mercedes y yo fuimos libres de conversar.

Cerré la puerta del baño a mis espaldas, y la encaré.

-¿A qué se debe esta discreción?-exigí saber.

-Yo…-Mercedes suspiró-Yo y Sam hablamos…

-Sam y tú…-la corregí.

-Como sea-repuso-el punto es que…hablamos de verdad, y ahora…hemos decidido comenzar a salir.

-¿En una relación de verdad?-me sorprendí.

Poco a poco, Mercedes se dignó a asentir.

-Realmente lo quiero-admitió-No es como los otros chicos que solo flirtean. Se preocupa por mis sentimientos, y es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por mí…

Comencé a sonreír mientras escuchaba…

-Y tal vez algo está mal porque por primera vez puedo estar en una relación a la que no le veo nada malo. Creo que es demasiado bueno para ser cierto…y probablemente lo es…

-Aun hay una parte de ti que todavía se siente insegura-observé-pero seguro que mientras más tiempo pases con él, todas tus dudas desaparecerán, solo tienes que atreverte a intentarlo.

-He decidido hacerlo-sonrió-No puedo creer que haya sido tan dura con él al principio, no ha cambiado en nada…

-Eres afortunada de tenerlo-mencioné.

Mercedes se encontró pensativa por un momento, y entonces bajó la vista, un poco avergonzada por encontrarse tan reflexiva.

-Y…-continuó-Por alguna estúpida y extraña razón, él ama la_ yo_ que yo amo más…

En ese momento, pude sentir la verdadera felicidad de Mercedes, ya que ella misma me la contagió. Y esa confesión en particular me animó aun más debido a que esa siempre era mi justificación en cuanto a lo que había entre Finn y yo.

Es bueno tener una relación emocionante, pasional, casi perfecta…pero sobre todo sincera, y si para comprometerte tenías que tomar en cuenta el quererte a ti misma antes…que mejor que tomar un camino largo con una persona que te acepte tal y como eres, sin condiciones.

-Bueno…eso es simplemente fabuloso-le dije, llevándome una mano al corazón.

* * *

><p>A los pocos minutos, el timbre sonó un par de veces, y Mercedes y yo salimos del tocador para reunirnos con los demás.<p>

-¡Por fin están aquí!-exclamó Maxime, aliviado-No podía seguir sosteniendo conversaciones de hombres…

Bruno asintió, más tranquilo también.

Mercedes soltó una risotada, y comenzó a beber con ellos. Inmediatamente se les unió Sam, por lo que Finn y yo terminamos de recibir al resto de nuestros amigos.

* * *

><p>A mitad de la cena, Sam pidió que le prestáramos atención, y levantó su copa con una sonrisa en el rostro.<p>

-Solo quiero decir que…Mercedes y yo comenzamos a salir-la miró con ternura.

-¡Awwww!-exclamó Tina-¡Eso es maravilloso!

-Es una lástima que no me haya traído tapones para los oídos-dijo Quinn, mirando con desagrado a Noah.

-¿Empezarás con esto ahora?-preguntó Mercedes.

-Lo siento-se disculpó mi amiga, extasiada-Es solo que… ¡has sido soltera por diez años, y ahora lo has encontrado a él!

-¡Pero qué tragedia!-bromeó Mercedes, mirando un poco intimidada a Sam.

Quinn tomó un pan de mesa que tenía frente a ella, y se dirigió a mí.

-¿Puedo meterle esto a la boca?-preguntó.

Finn y yo nos sobresaltamos.

-¿Y qué me dices de Mike?-inquirió Mercedes, cruzándose de brazos-¿Será que ya le darás una oportunidad esta vez?

Tina la fulminó con la mirada.

-Que te den por el…

-¿Tina maldiciendo?-se sorprendió Quinn-Vaya, este debe de ser el día del intercambio de papeles.

-Si ese es el caso… ¿tendrás pensado llevarme a la cama y hacerlo conmigo de una manera que no lo has hecho en meses?-quiso saber Puckerman, levantando una ceja.

Quinn le respondió dándole un fuerte codazo, que hasta a mí me dolió de solo observarlo. Puckerman se veía adolorido.

-Eso está fuera de lugar, Noah-lo reprendió-Estamos en una cena…

-Por eso es que me encantan estas cenas-le comentó Maxime a Bruno-Nunca sabes con qué te vas a encontrar. A veces pienso que mis amigas deberían formar parte del elenco de _The Real Housewives Of New York City…_

-Chicos, se están desviando-me quejé, cabizbaja y apenas audible-¿No estábamos celebrando mi regreso a Broadway?

Me encogí en mi asiento, y miré mi plato con tristeza.

Finn trató de hacerme sentir mejor poniendo un brazo a mí alrededor.

-Chicos, esta noche es de Rachel-les recordó, algo apenado.

Para eso, Sam soltó una carcajada, que siendo sincera, me indignó un poco.

-Esa fue una conversación muy peculiar-dijo-pero no debes preocuparte, porque estoy seguro de que esto te traerá mucha suerte…

-Siempre te hemos dicho, y tú misma sabes lo orgullosos que estamos de ti…-me recordó Mercedes.

-Y sabes también que nadie puede ser capaz de revivir el papel de Fanny Brice como tú lo harás. Barbra habrá sido la primera, pero eso no quiere decir que tú no dejarás tu propia huella en él-comentó Tina.

-Los escenarios son como tu segunda casa-Quinn sonrió-Y vas a volver ahí, y harás lo que sabes hacer, y encantarás a toda la gente que vaya a verte…

-Porque es algo natural para ti-continuó Maxime-Yo iré a apoyarte siempre que pueda, y llevaré a Bruno conmigo, ahí te darás cuenta quien definitivamente es más gay.

Bruno se echó a reír, y aun así, asintió.

-Buena suerte-Puck levantó su copa, y al poco tiempo, todos hicieron lo mismo.

Por último, miré a Finn, y mi esposo me contempló con una sonrisa. Sus ojos se veían más enternecidos que nunca.

-Bueno, ya te lo han dicho…estás lista para seguir.

-Creo que necesitaré algo de ti…

Finn tomó mi mano, la besó suavemente, y entonces la llevó a su corazón.

-Tú sabes lo que siento y pienso, nena-sus ojos me atraparon-Nunca cambiaré en cuanto a eso…

* * *

><p>La primera noche en el teatro, fue la más emocionante, inquietante, y brillante de todas, debería decir.<p>

A pesar de que ya me encontraba en el lugar desde temprano, no pude sentirme lista hasta que la hora comenzó a acercarse.

Desafortunadamente, Finn estaba muy ocupado con el trabajo, y no sabía con exactitud hasta en que momento podía estar conmigo, e internamente, yo me encontraba algo aterrada pues no me gustaría que se perdiera mi primera función. Sin embargo, Audrey me acompañó todo el día, y fui muy útil para ocuparse de los mellizos ella sola, ya que su madre-yo misma- no era más que una agenda apretada y una bola de nervios.

Cuando terminé de ensayar, y Kate, Audrey y yo volvimos de la comida, decidí darme un baño, y me tomé algunos minutos para relajarme.

Después me puse a jugar por un rato con mis bebés, y yo misma me encargué de darles su cena. Cuando apenas se estaban quedando dormidos, mi peinadora y mi maquillista entraron al camerino, y entonces comenzó la transformación…

* * *

><p>Una hora después ya estaba casi lista para el estreno-que a pesar de que se trataba de una obra importante, no harían una apertura en grande debido a que estaría solo por una corta temporada.<p>

Audrey comenzó a cantarles a los bebés para que pudieran dormirse un poco alejada de mi tocador, donde yo me encontraba sentada, estudiando por última vez mis líneas.

Traté de adaptar mi voz a la del personaje, y a mitad de mis intentos, tocaron la puerta.

-Adelante-dije, en una voz suave.

Tina, Quinn, y Mercedes entraron al camerino, y me miraron con la emoción reflejada en sus ojos.

Mercedes incluso me pidió que le modelara mi vestuario.

Brevemente, saludaron a Audrey, que estaba más al pendiente de Brady y Ava que de otra cosa, y entonces tomaron asiento en el gran sofá que tenía frente a mí.

-Te ves bien, Fanny Brice-me felicitó Tina.

-Todo está pasando tan rápido que me es difícil creerlo real-admití, sonriendo.

-Sé a lo que te refieres-Quinn suspiró.

Estuve a punto de preguntarle si algo le sucedía, cuando Mercedes habló.

-Por cierto, Quinn, estuviste tan avergonzada por Tina la otra noche que ni siquiera nos comentaste… ¿Cómo te fue en tu congreso?

-Bien-respondió-Pasó lo mismo de siempre: cursos interminables, pláticas con extraños que no entiendo como es que tienen la misma profesión que yo, oh, y llegué a casa con varias cajitas de mentas para el aliento…

-Entonces… ¿por qué te ves un poco desanimada?-se me salió preguntar.

Antes de contestar, mi amiga dio un suspiro que parecía estar sacando todas sus frustraciones.

-Noah quiere que nos mudemos…a Brooklyn.

-¿Qué?

-Eso…es injusto-dijo Mercedes.

El toque de la puerta nos hizo interrumpir nuestra conversación.

-Adelante-repetí.

-Alguien le manda estas flores a la señorita…Cohen-Chang-anunció uno de los asistentes de producción.

Me extrañé al saber que no eran para mí, y Tina se extrañó aun más al leer la tarjeta que venía con ellas.

-¿Mike?-decir que estaba desconcertada era poco.

Y entonces lo entendí todo…

-Él también trabaja en Broadway-recordé-Tal vez se enteró de algunas cosas…

-Oh, no, yo nunca le dije que me mandara esto aquí, y…

-Es un chico enamorado, querida-la interrumpió Mercedes-No te va a preguntar donde es que quieres que te mande regalos, y mucho menos te preguntará si te parece buena idea o no, simplemente hará lo que le dice el corazón…

-¿Acaso has estudiado la materia del amor a fondo?-le preguntó Quinn.

-Soy buena para aprender en poco tiempo-contestó Mercedes.

* * *

><p>Las chicas salieron del camerino cuando ya se acercaba más el momento de la función, y ni así Finn se aparecía. Comencé a preocuparme, y entonces contemplé a Audrey, que estaba entreteniéndose con un libro. Mis bebés ya estaban profundamente dormidos, y aunque me prometí que no lo haría, comencé a dar vueltas en la estancia.<p>

Audrey se percató de mi nerviosismo, y tuvo que hacer una pausa en su lectura.

-Rachel, Finn estará aquí-me tranquilizó-No podría perderse tu estreno por nada del mundo. Recuerda que él es tu fan número uno.

Sonreí debido al sincero comentario de la adolescente a la cual ya quería como si fuera la hermana menor que nunca tuve, y volví a sentarme, esperando que los nervios desaparecieran pronto. Afortunadamente, mi esposo llegó a tiempo.

-Rach…-Finn abrió la puerta con delicadeza, y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al encontrarme lista-Te ves hermosa…

-Puedes pasar…-le aseguré.

-¿Están los bebés durmiendo?-quiso saber.

Asentí.

-Entonces…hablemos afuera…

Rápidamente, revisé mi maquillaje frente al espejo, tomé mi botella de agua, y por medio de señas, le avisé a Audrey que estaría con Finn.

Los dos nos tomamos de la mano inmediatamente, y caminamos hasta detenernos en el pasillo más cercano al escenario.

Todo el equipo iba y venia, pero mi esposo y yo solo nos concentramos en nosotros.

-Siento mucho estar aquí tan tarde-se lamentó-Creo que he perdido mi asiento en primera fila…

-Para ti está reservado-le aseguré.

-Mi esposa protagonizará nuevamente en Broadway-reflexionó-Se siente increíble solo de pensarlo, no puedo esperar para verte ahí arriba.

-Ya me has visto en otras ocasiones, Finn-reí.

-No es lo mismo-repuso-Nunca he podido verte en estos escenarios. Me gustaría recordar el motivo por el cual me enamoré de ti…

-Estoy muy feliz-suspiré-Nuestros hijos duermen en mi camerino, las chicas están aquí, _tú_ estás aquí, y falta muy poco para que suba al escenario… ¿acaso esto puede ponerse mejor?

-¡Rachel!-Kate nos descubrió en el pasillo antes de que fuera a buscarme al camerino, y se veía algo apresurada-La función comienza en diez minutos… ¡te necesitan para colocar tu micrófono!

-¡Ya voy!-exclamé, y me volví a Finn-Bueno, parece que la función está por comenzar.

Me froté las manos, ansiosa, hasta que Finn tomó una de ellas.

-Rómpete una pierna-me dijo.

Y entonces volví a sentir todo lo que había sentido aquel día en los primeros Regionales en los que había participado nuestro club glee…

-Te amo-murmuré, con sinceridad.

Kate nos esperó pacientemente, y sin importarme siquiera si arruinaba mi brillo labial, deposité un beso en los labios de Finn hasta que definitivamente tuve que irme…

Finn me miró con su enorme y torcida sonrisa hasta que lo perdí de vista…

* * *

><p>Todo estaba saliendo tan bien que por un momento me pareció ridículo el haber pensado que estaba nerviosa al comienzo.<p>

La función iba de maravilla, y disfruté cada minuto que estuve frente a la audiencia diciendo las mismas líneas que Barbra ya había declamado, pero no fue hasta el acto final, en el que pude descargar todos mis sentimientos y enfrascarlos en mi interpretación.

Comencé con una voz débil, afectada por los impulsos emocionales del personaje, y busqué entre mis espectadores a Finn…

Cuando lo vi, traté de no sonreír, pues no podía salirme de la piel de Fanny Brice, pero en el interior, mi corazón comenzó a latir incontrolablemente…

_Oh, my man, I love him so _

_He'll never know _

_All my life is just despair _

_But I don't care _

_When he takes me in his arms _

_The world is bright all right _

_What's the difference if I say _

_I'll go away _

_When I know I'll come back on my knees someday _

_For whatever my man is _

_I am his _

_forever more…_

Y era de él…incondicionalmente.

Muchas personas decían que era insistente, pero toda mi vida había pensado en él mientras hacía alguna interpretación. Era ya algo natural, él era mi fuente de inspiración. Seguro, ya le había dedicado la canción antes, pero esta vez el título tenía un mayor impacto. Él era mío, yo era de él, y así seguiría el resto de mi existencia, porque mi amor no había muerto ni se había extinguido, y él seguía presente, cada vez más entrelazado a mí, si eso era posible…

_Te amo, Finn_ pensé, en medio de la canción.

Ojalá y él pudiera escuchar mis pensamientos…aunque no tenía ninguna duda de que ya los sabía.

_Oh my man I love him so _

_He'll never know _

_All my life is just despair _

_But I don't care _

_When he takes me in his arms _

_The world is bright all right _

_What's the difference if I say _

_I'll go away _

_When I know I'll come back on my knees someday _

_For whatever my man is _

_I am his forever more…_

* * *

><p>Una vez terminado el espectáculo, me fui a celebrar el estreno, y tomé Manhattan, aunque no lo hice con Finn, como podrían imaginarse, pero salí con mis amigas, lo cual era igual de asombroso.<p>

Aquella era probablemente la primera noche libre que tenía desde que habían nacido Ava y Brady.

Antes de despedirme del teatro y de Finn, me dirigí al camerino por mis cosas, y Finn se encargó de los bebés.

Nos fuimos por separado. Él terminó llevando a Audrey a su departamento, y finalmente llegó a casa para acostar a los mellizos.

Fue muy bueno al decirme que me divirtiera, pero de cualquier manera me pidió que no tomara mucho o no llegara tan tarde. Tuve que reír porque al verle el rostro, supe que estaba intentando volver a acostumbrarse a mi estilo de vida más liberal.

Y así fue cuando al poco tiempo, mis chicas y yo nos reunimos en el Mirage.

* * *

><p>-¡Deberíamos pedir la botella completa!-sugirió Mercedes.<p>

-No me parece una buena idea-comenté-Tengo que llegar a atender a dos bebés y un marido en casa. Y mañana trabajo así que…

-Yo tengo que atender a una pequeña en la plena edad de la rebeldía, a un marido distractor, a un perro que parece odiarme, y mañana trabajo atendiendo a personas desconocidas, que además tienen problemas que esperan que los pueda ayudar a resolver-dijo Quinn-Y ya me encuentro algo borracha…hip.

-De acuerdo, me ganaste-acepté-Pero no prometo tomar mucho…

-¿Por qué tendríamos que ponernos ebrias si hay tanto de que hablar?-preguntó Mercedes.

-Eso es cierto-Tina asintió-Como sabes, Rachel, estuve llorando sin parar durante la última escena, pero al menos pude darme cuenta de algo…

-¿Qué sucede?-quise saber.

-Le daré una oportunidad a Mike-anunció-Lo haré porque…no puedo tenerlo esperando para siempre, y porque…tal vez ya es momento de que diga que sí a algo… ¿por qué siempre tiene que ser un no?

No pude estar más de acuerdo con ella. Parece que a veces nos ciclamos en un continuo _no._ En algunas ocasiones nos negamos porque creemos que no merecemos algo, o porque tal vez creemos que es casi irreal, pero las cosas llegan, y dependiendo de como las interpretemos, es como nos afectarán.

Tal vez lo mejor es decir no, no hacerse ilusiones, no esperar algo bueno a cambio, pero… ¿qué tiene de malo el sí? ¿Qué tiene de malo el creer en algo posible?

Yo misma había estado perdida entre esa inseguridad en innumerables ocasiones, y me pareció increíble poder terminar de entenderlo a un cuarto para las doce, en aquel bar de karaoke que gozaba de un ambiente muy festivo.

Después de todo, la realidad volvió a su totalidad cuando escuché a Mercedes resoplar.

-Solo quieres aceptarlo porque te mandó unas flores-dijo.

-Que poco me conoces, Mercedes Jones-se ofendió Tina.

-No te preocupes-la calmó Quinn-Me parece que hizo ese grosero comentario con el fin de alejarse un poco del romanticismo que la rodea, ¿no es cierto, Julieta?

-¿Julieta?-ahora la ofendida era ella-Quiero a Sam, pero no quiero matarme por él. No soy tan caritativa en ese aspecto.

-Eso dices ahora-se burló Quinn-Ya vendrá el momento en el que dirás: "¡Oh, Sam, te amo más que a mi vida!"

Tina y yo reímos mientras escuchábamos la imitación.

Mercedes se cruzó de brazos, molesta, definitivamente, y decidió darle un trago a la margarita que tenía junto a ella.

-¿Has llegado a alguna conclusión respecto a todo esto, querida?-preguntó Tina.

-Pues ahora creo que tengo monogamia-espetó Mercedes-La cogí justamente de ustedes…

Sin poder evitarlo, todas soltamos una carcajada, que al final logró suavizar el temperamento de Mercedes.

¡De verdad que había extrañado esas salidas nocturnas!

Y no precisamente por la música a todo volumen, los bares repletos, o las bebidas alcohólicas, sino porque mis amigas y yo nos divertíamos, conversábamos, y aprendíamos acerca de la ciudad como a ninguna otra hora o momento del día.

Nos sentíamos aun más jóvenes, y obviamente, nos dábamos un descanso en nuestra rutina.

Pero al llegar a casa, me sentí más tranquila, y alegre que nunca.

Después de todo, era una persona normal, con una familia normal, y seguiría siendo una ama de casa.

Sí, había vuelto a Broadway, y tal vez era considerada una estrella, pero no había dejado que la "fama" se me subiera a la cabeza, y eso era un privilegio, porque aunque no era la chica más "distinguida" de Nueva York, era la más afortunada.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Antes de que lo olvidé, la búsqueda de trabajo de Tina, y la repentina mudanza de Quinn y Puck continuarán en el próximo capítulo ( el final :S) También habrá más de Ava y Brady :) ¡Espero que les haya gustado! Y POR FAVOR, dejen reviews! Me harán muy feliz, se los puedo asegurar desde ahora jajaja. Me gusta saber su opinión porque me ayuda mucho a la hora de continuar con el siguiente capítulo :P<strong>

**Y bueno, como ya mencioné antes, el siguiente es el capítulo final, pero no se preocupen, también escribiré un epílogo, así que solo quedan dos actualizaciones más. Espero que sigan dejando sus comentarios y más ahora que está acabando, haré lo posible por actualizar rápido :)**

**Por último, también he estado trabajando en un nuevo fic que planeo continuar al terminar con este. Se llama "Corazones Divididos" y es más Drama/Romance. 100% Finchel xD Ojalá les interese, porque sería increíble que lo leyeran jajaja claro que no tienen que hacerlo, yo solo cumplo con mis deberes de promoción (? Jajaja gracias por su tiempo! Nos seguimos leyendo...**


	49. Finales Felices

**¡Hola, queridas lectoras! Perdón por no haber actualizado la semana pasada. Quise tomarme el tiempo necesario completar el capítulo final (Y vaya que me tomé mi tiempo xD) Gracias por esperar, y lo siento, de verdad. Pues bueno...este ya es el capítulo final de "La Vida En Nueva York". Sé que siempre se los comento, pero de verdad les agradezco mucho el haberme apoyado durante la historia. Muchas gracias por leer, por dejar reviews, por agregar la historia y a mí a sus favoritos, por las alertas, por todo. Gracias por acompañarme durante todo un año y estos 49 capítulos, que ya serán 50 con el epílogo (: Quisiera agradecerles a cada una de ustedes personalmente o escribiendo sus nombres aquí, pero afortunadamente...¡son muchas! Jajajaja y no acabaría nunca. Eso es bueno, ¿no? xD Espero que disfruten el capítulo...¡Aquí vamos!**

**AVISO: La serie Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de FOX, Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuck, e Ian Brennan. Yo solo los uso para entretenerme escribiendo :)**

* * *

><p>Parecía que nuestras vidas estaban realmente en marcha de nuevo. Y no porque antes no lo estuvieran, pero al menos nos encontrábamos concentradas en otras cosas más importantes que los almacenes en ofertas, o los cócteles de moda.<p>

Estábamos trabajando, amando…y disfrutando de la vida, justo del modo que debe de ser...

En una plena mañana veraniega, las chicas y yo nos reunimos en Hudson's, como casi siempre, aunque ahora no nos podíamos tomar la libertad de ponernos a charlar por horas.

Tina estaba en medio de entrevistas de trabajo, Quinn tomaría el metro para buscar departamentos en Brooklyn con Noah, Mercedes no se despegaba de Sam, y durante aquella semana, había ofertas en su boutique, por lo que tenía que regresar para atender a sus clientes.

Por mi parte, yo tenía que volver al teatro, pues aquel día daría dos funciones en la tarde.

Audrey me estaba ayudando mucho, y durante mi reunión con las chicas, fue a sentarse a la barra para conversar con Larry y Finn mientras Ava y Brady se tomaban su siesta matutina.

Solo nosotras cuatro estábamos en aquella mesa, y por un momento tuve la impresión de que nada había cambiado, que solo éramos esas chicas que apenas habíamos llegado a Nueva York hace unos años.

El tiempo definitivamente se pasaba volando…

Tina recibió una llamada en medio del almuerzo, y se concentró tanto en ella al punto de que nos pidió que siguiéramos platicando, pues ella estaba en lo suyo. Cuando colgó, su rostro solo demostraba felicidad.

-¿Qué sucede, empleada del mes?-se burló Mercedes.

-Eso es grosero considerando que no tiene ningún trabajo-dijo Quinn.

-Pues tendré que contradecirte…-comenzó Tina-Porque me acaba de llamar de la agencia de modelos en la cual hice una entrevista ayer… ¡estoy contratada!

-Espera, espera… ¿vas a ser modelo?-Quinn estaba confundida.

-Seré representante, y productora de las presentaciones, ya saben, desfiles, lanzamientos…-explicó.

-Eso es asombroso, Tina-admití-Tendrás un trabajo increíble…

-Bueno, no tanto como el tuyo, pero…me gusta.

-Claro, trabajos maravillosos, y yo tendré que mudarme a Brooklyn…-se quejó Quinn.- ¿Alguna de ustedes tendrá la consideración de visitarme?

-¿Por qué tendría que ir ahí?-preguntó Mercedes.

-Solo estarás a unas manzanas de distancia-dije, tratando de animarla.

-¡Pero si solo hay que subir en el metro!-nos recordó Tina-Tampoco es como que te mudarás al otro lado del mundo, seguirás viviendo en Nueva York.

-Brooklyn…-meditó Quinn-Si, tal vez es menos tedioso, pero eso no lo hace más interesante…

-¿Y para que te vas a mudar entonces?-quiso saber Mercedes.

-Noah quiere alejarse un poco del ruido de Manhattan, aunque no le encuentro la diferencia, y espera tener un espacio más grande donde vivir…Pero, siendo sincera, sí, yo amo el ruido de Manhattan, y el tráfico, las tiendas, calles, todo. Soy una masoquista…

-Lo somos todas-agregué.

-Como sea, estoy tratando de controlarme y no decir lo que en verdad pienso. Tal vez sería bueno que acepte que no siempre tendré lo que quiero…

-Bien dicho…-Tina sonrió.

Quinn la examinó con la mirada.

-Por cierto, Tina, veo que tu relación con Mike ha llegado al nivel ardiente, y al dulce…especialmente al ardiente.

Mercedes alzó las cejas, divertida.

-Por favor, Quinn, eso fue… ¡ni siquiera hicimos nada malo!

-No estoy diciendo que los haya visto…déjame aclararte.

-Solo estamos saliendo-repuso Tina-Y vamos despacio…Chicas, en una hora tengo que ir a la agencia para firmar mi contrato, terminemos el desayuno…

-¿No les parece triste?-pregunté.

-¿El mudarme a Brooklyn?-Quinn resopló-Para mí es deprimente.

-No hablo solo acerca de eso…-continué-Sé que nuestras vidas tienen que seguir…pero ya no nos juntamos como antes…y no puedo pensar ni siquiera en cuando volveremos a vivir nuestras aventuras…

-No seas cursi, Rachel…

-¡No lo soy!-exclamé-Yo simplemente…quisiera pasar más tiempo con ustedes, y eso no significa tomar un café cada mañana mientras intercambiamos novedades. Las amistades no duran cuarenta años por arte de magia, ¿saben?...Tenemos que invertir tiempo en ellas para conservarlas…

-Bueno, en eso tienes razón-aceptó Mercedes.

-¡Tienes demasiada razón!-agregó Tina-No somos cualquier grupo de amigas. Somos diferentes…y especiales.

Quinn comenzó a asentir, seguramente acordando con lo que yo acababa de decir.

Como ya lo había expresado, de cierta manera las extrañaba, y era un milagro que aun pudiéramos tener desayunos de vez en cuando.

-Bueno…el verano está por terminar-comentó Tina-¿Por qué no hacemos algo la última semana?

-¿Mirage?-inquirió Mercedes, con fastidio-Me gustan las fiestas, sí, pero siempre vamos ahí…

Tina negó con la cabeza, y volvió a dirigirnos la misma sonrisa de antes.

-Creo que deberíamos ir a donde todos los neoyorkinos van en esta época…

-¿Al psicólogo?-preguntó Quinn.

-¡A los Hamptons!-gritó mi amiga, emocionada.-Solo sería un fin de semana, yo podría alquilar una casa…

-Un momento…-le pedí-Sé que yo originé esta idea, pero…yo no puedo ir a los Hamptons. Tengo un esposo, dos bebés, y un papel que interpretar…

-Pero éste puede ser el último verano en que podamos juntarnos y hacer algo como esto-insistió Tina-El próximo año las cosas…pueden ser diferentes, ya se han dado cuenta de como han cambiado en cuestión de meses, y siempre nos arrepentiremos de no haber hecho nada, sobre todo, no haber ido a los Hamptons…

Mercedes comenzó a sonreír, por lo que supuse que estaba aceptando la oferta, aunque no me sorprendió en lo más mínimo que así fuera. Quinn se había quedado callada, lo cual tal vez era una señal de que ella también se sumaba al plan, y yo… Tuve que admitir que el entusiasmo de Tina me conmovió, pero hasta ahí.

Sí, era algo dramática, pero hablaba en serio cuando les recordaba mis obligaciones.

Tenía un protagónico en Broadway, y no podía ausentarme un fin de semana solo porque sí.

De acuerdo, una parte de mí quería darle el sí a la propuesta, pero…pero…

-Bien…cuenta conmigo-Mercedes le guiñó el ojo.

-Y conmigo…-dijo Quinn.

Todas dirigieron su vista hacía mí.

Suspiré.

-Claro…yo también voy…

-¡Este será el mejor verano de nuestras vidas!-aseguró.

* * *

><p>-¿No estás emocionada?-me preguntó Finn, mientras preparábamos nuestras cosas para el fin de semana.<p>

Después de haberlo pensado mucho, y haberlo hablado con mi esposo un poco más, decidí olvidarme de los peros y darme un descanso por tres días. Pedí dos días libres en el teatro, y milagrosamente…me los dieron. No hubo ningún inconveniente, sobre todo porque, actuando el papel principal, a veces se necesita descansar un poco. Tendría una suplente, y la buena noticia fue que ya que el lunes no había funciones, estaría un poco más relajada y no necesitaría regresar tan pronto, aunque de cualquier manera, seguía encontrándome un poco indignada, y nada ni nadie podía hacerme cambiar de parecer, ni siquiera Finn…o los mellizos, que estaban muy sonrientes en su cochecito mientras su padre y yo empacábamos.

-Sí, estoy muy emocionada-respondí, con un aire sarcástico-¿Ya saben como nos vamos a ir?

-Puckerman no encontró vehículos disponibles…creo que tomaremos el autobús…

Dejé de doblar mi ropa y lo miré con tristeza.

-¿Qué sucede, amor?-Finn se desconcertó al verme así-La playa no está tan lejos, ya lo sabes…

-¿Cómo se supone que vamos a ir en autobús con los bebés, Hudson?

-No hay ningún problema-me aseguró-Solo…llevamos los portabebés y los sostenemos bien…

-No creo que puedan soportarlo…

Finn les echó un vistazo a los niños.

-Pues por ahora se ven muy entusiasmados…-observó-Tranquila, esta escapada saldrá de maravilla…

Puse los ojos en blanco y me dediqué nuevamente a acomodar la ropa.

Al terminar con las prendas, regresé al armario, y tomé varios pares de zapatos que me parecieron necesarios para el viaje.

Volví con Finn, y soltó una carcajada apenas me vio cargando con todo el calzado.

-¿Qué zapatos debería llevarme?-pregunté-¿Los Manolos o los Louboutin? ¡Oh, también tengo estos Brian Atwood!

Finn se cruzó de brazos y los observó por un momento, como si de verdad estuviera queriendo ayudarme.

-Ninguno…-dijo.

-¿Qué?-fruncí el entrecejo.

-No los vas a necesitar-me explicó-Caminarás por la arena, no por una pasarela…

-Por supuesto que los voy a necesitar-le aclaré-Si vamos a alguna cena elegante, voy a tener que llevarlos…

-Rachel…Noah y Sam van a llevar comida, ellos se encargarán de cocinar afuera, o eso creo. Estoy seguro de que solo prenderemos una fogata por la noche…

Entorné los ojos, cada vez más resentida.

-¿Puedo llevarme mi camisón sexy, al menos?

-Rachel, compartiremos la casa entre todos, no creo que sea una buena idea-mencionó-Además, Danny, Claire, Ava, y Brady vienen con nosotros, oh…y Kurt y Blaine.

-¿KURT Y BLAINE?

Finn asintió, sonriendo al instante.

-Su luna de miel por todo el mundo acabó hace unas semanas, y saben que ya no podrán salir de París en mucho tiempo, así que aprovecharán…

-¿Cómo es que nunca me lo dijo Kurt?

-Llamó cuando estabas dando una función-contestó Finn, acercándose y dándome un beso en la punta de la cabeza-Bueno, yo ya saqué mis cosas, pero creo que tú terminarás escogiendo lo que llevaré.

-Desde luego…

-Ahora me tengo que ir a la cafetería-me avisó-Quiero hacer unas cuentas antes del viaje…

Me dio un rápido beso, se acercó a los bebés, los besó también, y entonces salió por la puerta.

Antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y ya se hubiera ido, recordé algo muy importante…

-¡FINN!-grité-¡Necesitamos comprarles trajes de baño a Ava y a Brady!

* * *

><p>-¿Mike viene contigo?-se sorprendió Mercedes, al ver al chico subiendo equipaje en el autobús que nos llevaría a los Hamptons-Yo creo que esto ya se calentó…<p>

-Pero que glorioso será este fin de semana-dije con sarcasmo-No puedo esperar para saber que otros comentarios como este se harán…

-Por favor, no te quejes-me reprimió Quinn-Yo misma he decidido no hacerlo, y si empiezas, comenzaré de nuevo...

-Bueno, sí…Mike y yo ya hemos formalizado…nuestras salidas-dijo Tina.

-¿Salidas?-Mercedes soltó una carcajada-Llevan más de un mes con eso, creo que ya son novios…

-Por ahora no quiero hablar del tema-expresó Tina-Lo que ahora me sorprende es que… ¿Rachel, por qué estás enojada?

-No estoy precisamente enojada-aclaré-Es solo que…no me gusta pedir días libres. Durante los últimos años, he logrado controlar mi ego, pero al exigir un descanso, me van a creer diva, y odiaría que me cataloguen como tal.

Quinn puso los ojos en blanco, Tina suspiró, y Mercedes soltó una risita.

-Pues a mí no me molesta en lo más mínimo que me lo digan-confesó-Eso es lo que soy…

Afortunadamente, Finn se acercó con Ava y Brady, y me entregó a Ava, que ya estaba más que lista para llegar a la playa con su pequeño vestido floral.

Brady, por su parte, sostenía el protector solar para bebés, y por poco se lo llevó a la boca, sin embargo, yo me encargué de retirárselo.

Entonces todos fuimos subiendo al autobús…

Quinn cargó con Claire, y Puckerman con Toby, su perro labrador, que ya había crecido considerablemente desde la última vez que lo había visto.

Tina tomó la mano de Danny, y Mike discretamente, le tomó la otra a ella.

Mercedes fue por delante, mientras que Sam cargó con una de las bolsas Prada más grandes que mi amiga poseía. Sentí compasión por él.

Me puse mis lentes de sol, y seguí a Finn para llegar a nuestro asiento mientras aun tenía a Ava en mis brazos.

En el momento que nos sentamos, Finn la tomó, y me pasó a Brady, pues mi bebé comenzó a llorar.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo, aquí está mamá…-lo calmé.

Recargó su cabecita en mi cuello, y lo aferré a mí mientras me ponía cómoda en el asiento.

Finn jugó con Ava antes de que el autobús arrancara, y a pesar de que aún seguía "malhumorada" por haber faltado a mi trabajo, sonreí al darme cuenta de que aquel podría ser un fin de semana inolvidable.

El conductor del autobús se puso al volante, y para cuando salimos a la carretera, una llamada en mi teléfono sobresaltó a Brady, que ya se estaba quedando dormido.

Busqué entre todo lo que había en mi bolso, y finalmente encontré el móvil, así que me dispuse a contestar.

-¿Hola?

-¡Rachel!-exclamó Kurt-¿Ya te contó Finn?

-Claro, me lo dijo hace poco… ¿los veremos esta noche?

-Me temo que no-admitió-Blaine y yo acabamos de llegar a Nueva York, y aprovecharemos para hacer algunas compras. Mañana temprano rentaremos un auto para irnos.

-Tienen suerte-comenté-El autobús…no es malo, pero siento como si estuviéramos en una excursión de verano, solo que la mayoría de los pasajeros, incluyéndonos, nos ignoramos los unos a los otros.

Finn soltó una risita al escucharme.

-Ni siquiera me he puesto a platicar con las chicas-continué-Todas están ocupadas con sus Romeos.

-¡No generalices!-gritó Quinn, desde el asiento de la siguiente fila, detrás de mí-Yo estoy leyendo _Life & Style_…

Inmediatamente, Noah bufó, y Toby soltó un breve ladrido después de él.

-No hemos llegado aun, y me parece que este viaje es divertidísimo-expresó Finn.

-Bueno, parece que ya se están relajando, por lo que escucho…-supuso Kurt-No puedo esperar para estar con ustedes… ¡nos vemos mañana!

-Desde luego…-suspiré.

Colgué después de despedirme, y contemplé a Finn, que también tenía aferrada a Ava mientras dormía.

-Tenemos suerte de que lleven el mismo horario para las siestas, Hudson…

Finn asintió.

-Y aprovechando que están dormidos…quiero hablar contigo.

Sonreí sin ganas.

-Dime…

-¿Por qué solo te refieres a mi como Hudson?

-Ese es tu apellido…-le recordé.

-Lo sé, pero… ¿porqué me llamas así? ¡Mi nombre es Finn! ¡Siempre me has dicho Finn!

-¿Tal vez porque estoy algo enojada contigo?

-¿Conmigo?-Finn estaba muy confundido-¿POR QUÉ?

-Tú me hiciste que pidiera dos días libres solo para que viniéramos a los Hamptons…

- Rachel, yo no hice eso. Las chicas lo hicieron y a ti te encantó la idea. Y sí, yo terminé de convencerte pero… ¿y qué? El verano casi termina… ¡debemos divertirnos!

Puse los ojos en blanco, y miré el paisaje por la ventanilla.

-Como sea, Hudson, más vale que todo esto sea bueno…

-Estaremos en los Hamptons, nena… ¡será asombroso!

* * *

><p>Dos horas después, el autobús se adentró en el destino más <em>chic, <em>como le gustaba decir a Mercedes, y poco a poco comenzamos a contemplar la playa, algo distante, pero igualmente llamativa.

Recorrimos un largo sendero, y entonces el autobús se detuvo en una pequeña central.

Todos tomamos nuestras cosas y un auto de sitio nos llevó finalmente a la casa que Tina se había encargado de alquilar. Y vaya que se había lucido.

Era de dos pisos, su fachada coincidía con el color claro de la arena, y la distribución de los interiores era sencillamente magnífica.

De pronto, me sentí como si estuviera en la misma residencia de un famoso.

-Muy bien…-comenzó Tina-Las habitaciones son iguales, no hay necesidad de pelearse por alguna. Cada una tiene su baño, y son lo suficientemente amplias para mantener a los niños ahí…

Todos comenzamos a instalarnos, así que tomé la mano de Finn, el cochecito con los mellizos, y con cuidado subimos las escaleras.

Me apoderé de la primera habitación, la más cercana a la escalinata y con una vista a la playa increíble. Finalmente me dediqué a desempacar.

Finn me sorprendió tomándome por la cintura, y descansando sus labios en mi cuello.

-¿Sabes que deberíamos hacer?

Me mordí el labio.

-¿Te parece bien esta noche?

* * *

><p>Al final, Finn y yo tuvimos que deshacernos de nuestros planes ya que el ambiente en la casa era simplemente caótico.<p>

Cuando oscureció, Mercedes y Sam se desaparecieron, Mike fue a comprar algo para cenar, y Danny comenzó a perseguir a Claire por toda la casa.

Noah, Quinn, Tina, Finn, y yo nos sentamos en el sofá, tratando inútilmente de ver la televisión, mientras yo me disponía a hacer que Ava y Brady se durmieran, meciéndolos desde sus portabebés.

Fue entonces cuando escuchamos ruidos extraños, e inmediatamente me sobresalté.

-¿Fue eso un gato?-preguntó Finn.

Gritos provenientes de una de las habitaciones nos hicieron estar alerta, y definitivamente terminamos suponiendo lo que estaba pasando.

Un poco asustada, Tina comenzó a tejer, y fijó su vista en la televisión. Tuve miedo de que se fuera a lastimar, pues estaba ignorando lo que tejía.

-¿Por qué te pones a tejer?-quiso saber Quinn.

-Lo hago para calmar mis nervios-contestó Tina.

Finn y yo nos miramos, confundidos.

Y entonces…

Los gritos se convirtieron en gemidos, que volvieron a ser gritos, que cada vez se escuchaban más insistentes…

Puckerman movió sus hombros al ritmo de lo que escuchábamos, y Quinn bajó la vista, como si estuviera deseando que aquello acabara pronto.

Como si fuera poco, los niños se pasaron corriendo por delante de nosotros, dándonos un susto, y mis bebés comenzaron a llorar, uno después del otro.

Al parecer eso no fue suficiente, pues con tanto ruido repentino, Toby también se puso a ladrar.

Tina pareció enloquecer por un momento, pero prefirió seguir tejiendo para conservar la calma, y Finn y yo nos dedicamos a calmar a los pequeños.

-Está todo bien, princesa-le decía Finn a Ava-Ya no llores bebé…

-Brady, tranquilo amor, aquí estoy yo…

-¡Cállate, Toby!-gritó Quinn-¡Claire, no corras porque volverás a tropezarte!

-¿Ustedes creen que estén en plena acción?-preguntó Puckerman, moviendo las cejas en dirección al piso de arriba.

Quinn le mandó una mirada asesina.

-Mas vale que no-dijo Finn, tomando a Ava en sus brazos-Todos acordamos que seríamos prudentes los unos con los otros…

Y en ese momento, Mike regresó de un restaurante cercano con nuestra cena lista.

-¡Ya estoy de vuelta!-anunció, cien por ciento entusiasta.

Todo el ruido se apagó apenas llegó a la estancia, y desde luego, todos intercambiamos miradas divertidas, a excepción de él, que no tenía ni la más mínima idea del concierto que se acababa de dar.

* * *

><p>Por la mañana, las chicas y yo nos levantamos temprano, y nos encargamos de nuestros hijos, a excepción de Mercedes, obviamente, que aprovechó para prepararse un café.<p>

Hicimos el desayuno, lo dejamos listo para los chicos, y nos dirigimos a la playa con los bebés.

Danny ya estaba listo para hacer castillos de arena, y Claire parecía estar divirtiéndose con las herramientas para construirlo.

Tina me ayudó a cargar a Brady, mientras yo hice lo mismo con Ava, y caminamos por la arena hasta alejarnos un poco de la casa.

-¿Saben algo, chicas?-comencé-Estoy orgullosa de nosotras...

Quinn, que venía a mi lado, suavizó su expresión, y Tina, en el otro, sonrió abiertamente. Mercedes detuvo la caminata.

-¿Por qué estás diciendo esto?-preguntó.

Me encogí de hombros.

-Solo echen un vistazo… ¿Cuántos años han pasado ya? Vean todo lo que tenemos, todo lo que hemos logrado, lo bien que nos ha tratado la vida…

La tristeza se reflejó en el rostro de Tina apenas comenté eso, y decidí componer lo dicho.

-Claro, hemos tenido altibajos pero…vivimos en una ciudad maravillosa, reímos todos los días, tenemos a chicos increíbles a nuestro lado…y nos tenemos a nosotras. Eso es lo que importa…

Mercedes suspiró, extasiada.

-Las quiero, chicas-admitió, tomando una de nuestras manos-Las quiero tanto como me quiero a mí misma…

-Entonces debes de amarnos con locura-supuse.

-¡Exactamente!

* * *

><p>Y una vez de regreso a la casa…<p>

-Fue un milagro que ninguno de los niños haya querido acercarse al agua durante esta caminata-comentó Mercedes-No vi a ningún salvavidas cerca…

Tina soltó una carcajada, y observó nuevamente a Danny, que caminaba alegremente a su lado.

-De acuerdo, díganme su palabra favorita…-pidió-Es como un juego…

-Fabulosa-dijo Mercedes, casi de inmediato.

-Broadway-reí.

-TiVo…

-¿Es en serio?-miré a Quinn con incredulidad.

Mi amiga puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Querías que dijéramos nuestra palabra favorita, no es así?-le preguntó a Tina-¿Qué? ¿No puedo expresarme? Pensé que este era un país libre…

-Cálmate…-Mercedes la contempló sobresaltada-Sé que es triste, querida, pero aun no podemos comprender totalmente tu obsesión por esa cosa, es todo…

Quinn resopló.

* * *

><p>Una vez que llegamos al porche de la casa, nos encontramos con Mike y Sam, que estaban limpiando un viejo asador que se encontraba ahí mismo.<p>

-Me imagino que ya desayunaron…-dijo Tina.

Sam sonrió.

-Estuvo delicioso…

-¿Dónde está Finn, chicos?-pregunté.

-Creo que se encuentra en la habitación.

Abrí los ojos como platos.

-¿Todavía sigue durmiendo?

-No, pero…volvió ahí después de desayunar…

Jalé a Tina, y ésta me acompañó hasta la estancia, en donde dejé a los bebés en su cochecito. Le pedí que los observara por un momento, y entonces subí hasta nuestra habitación. Finn no se veía por ningún lado, pero llegué a suponer en donde se encontraba.

Toqué un par de veces a la puerta del baño…

-Aquí estoy, Rach…

-¿Ya vas a salir?-inquirí.

-Solo si esto _sale…_

Meneé la cabeza, disgustada.

-Eso es asqueroso, Hudson.

-¡Pero si estoy en el baño!-se defendió-Ya casi termino, no te preocupes.

-Quería preguntarte si sabes a que hora llegarán Kurt y Blaine. Solo hablé con Kurt ayer durante el camino y no me dijo exactamente a que hora estarían aquí, lo único que me comentó fue que saldrían por la mañana…

-Rachel, permíteme un minuto, por favor, ya salgo…

-¿Saben donde está ubicada la casa?

Silencio...

-¡HUDSON!

-Pero si tú eres la que llegaste a interrumpir… ¡ya voy!

Exasperada, decidí asomarme un poco pues como casi siempre, dejó la puerta entreabierta (aunque no lo suficiente para hacer evidente su situación).

-Te estoy espiando y te ves muy cómodo-observé-No pareces tener prisa. ¿Es eso una revista?

-Claro, el _New Yorker-_respondió-Tengo que entretenerme con algo…

-La estás disfrutando…-imaginé.

-La disfrutaré más cuando termine con el otro asunto…

-Agh, ya fue suficiente-me quejé-Te dejaré en paz. Buena suerte…

-¡Gracias!

Cuando me alejé solo pude pensar en una cosa…

_Es un milagro que haya un baño por pareja…_

* * *

><p>Kurt y Blaine llegaron pasando el mediodía y justo a tiempo para comer.<p>

Me encontraba ansiosa por verlos de nuevo, y cuando Finn salió con los chicos para preparar la mesa en la terraza, mientras nosotras terminábamos de darle unos últimos toques a la comida, me pareció escuchar risas potentes afuera.

Mercedes y yo dejamos lo que estábamos haciendo, y nos asomamos por la ventana.

Nuestra pareja favorita ya estaba en los Hamptons.

-¡Kurt!-exclamé, mientras corría a abrazarlo-¿Cómo estás?

-¡Mejor que nunca!-me dio un beso en la mejilla-¡Y tú también, por lo que veo! ¡Me encanta que interpretes a Fanny Brice en Broadway! Espero que cuando volvamos a Manhattan nos consigas asientos en primera fila porque de ninguna manera nos perderemos tu actuación.

Me enterneció su entusiasmo.

-Me aseguraré de eso, Kurt… ¿Cómo estás, Blaine?

El esposo de mi cuñado-amigo hizo una pausa a su plática con Mike y se acercó a nosotros, en eso, Kurt se puso a charlar con Mercedes.

-Estoy…muy bien-admitió, sonriente-Tenemos una sorpresa…

-La cual NO daremos todavía-lo interrumpió Kurt, mirándolo con cautela-Ya lo sabrán después…

Reí, debido a su habitual determinación, y finalmente volví a la cocina para ayudar a Tina y a Quinn a llevar la comida hacia la terraza.

Mercedes se libró de ayudarnos porque obviamente, Kurt la retuvo para hablar de moda.

* * *

><p>Después de la comida, Finn y yo subimos a Ava y a Brady a la habitación, pues apenas se habían quedado dormidos, y una vez que nos desocupamos, me dediqué a arreglar la cama, ya que como había salido gran parte de la mañana, cuando Finn todavía dormía, él desde luego no se había puesto a hacerla, y la llegada de Kurt y Blaine nos había entretenido…nuestro lecho era un completo desastre.<p>

Finn me estudió con la mirada mientras terminaba de acomodar las almohadas, y me detuve solo para devolverle un vistazo muy suspicaz.

-¿Qué?

Levantó una ceja, y una sonrisa traviesa se atravesó por su rostro.

-Todos están abajo, ¿lo sabías?

Inmediatamente capté lo que quería, y para tomarle el pelo, repetí lo que me había dicho hace poco.

-¿No habías dicho que no haríamos nada de nada durante esta escapada?

-Estoy seguro de que Sam y Mercedes ya rompieron esa regla-recordó-¿Por qué nosotros no?

Se acercó y rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos. Sin borrar su sonrisa, comenzó a besarme el cuello…

-¡No frente a los niños!-le advertí.

-Déjalos-pidió-Están durmiendo…Lo haremos rápido, te lo prometo…

Volvió a besarme, y comencé a resignarme…

-De acuerdo, pero rápido…

Me besó finalmente en los labios, y estuve a punto de tirarme a la cama, cuando Puckerman entró como si se tratara de su propia habitación.

-Oh, veo que van bien-comentó Noah-Finn, ya va a empezar el partido de los Gigantes… ¡es tiempo de hacer apuestas!

Como si aquello fuera más importante, retiró sus manos de mí, y se entusiasmó con el anuncio de Puckerman.

Me miró apenado.

-Lo siento, Rachel, seguimos después…

Acto seguido, se escapó con su amigo y me dejó ahí…

-¡Hudson!-exclamé, de una manera en la que no pudiera despertar a los bebés-¡Apenas estaba entrando en ambiente!

Miré a la cama con tristeza.

-Bueno, no te necesito entonces-aseguré, probablemente solo hablando conmigo misma-Le haré el amor a la cama. Me encanta.

Y al decir eso, me aventé en ella, y abracé a mi almohada.

* * *

><p>Por la noche, todos nos dirigimos a la playa para presenciar un festival de country que era muy popular entre los turistas.<p>

Tina le pagó un boleto de autobús a su niñera, que llegó a última hora para hacerse cargo de los niños, y nosotros nos preparamos para salir.

Llegamos a la enorme fiesta y nos entregaron sombreros de vaqueros y pañuelos que al final ninguno de nosotros usó.

Los chicos se fueron por su lado, y nosotras por el nuestro.

Caminamos hasta encontrar un lugar agradable para ubicarnos, y aceptamos del alcohol que repartían al azar.

-Recuerden que no debemos excedernos, chicas-comentó Tina-Venimos con los niños.

-Vienen ustedes, yo no- la corrigió Mercedes- Yo puedo hacer lo que yo quiera…

-Siempre es lo mismo…-suspiró Quinn, dándole un trago hasta el fondo a su tequila.

En eso, unas risitas verdaderamente escandalosas sonaron cerca de nuestra estancia, y cuando pensé que habían desaparecido, alguien tocó mi espalda por detrás.

Mis amigas estaban horrorizadas, y temí lo peor hasta que…

-¡Denna!

Denna Davicci. Genial...obviamente estaba siendo sarcástica.

-¡Hola Rachel!-me saludó con el tedioso gesto de las dos mejillas-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Pasando el fin de semana, creo que es obvio…

Quinn soltó una carcajada. Probablemente le orgulleció el cinismo con el que contesté.

-¡Igual que yo!-se emocionó Denna-¡Y también vine con mis amigas!

Nos presentó a las chicas que tenía a su lado, las cuales eran todavía más plásticas que ella, lo cual verdaderamente me sorprendió, y sus bronceados eran excesivos. Todas sonrieron con la misma falsedad.

-Rayos, pensé que las _Spice Girls_ ya se habían separado-mencionó Mercedes.

-Mercedes, pórtate bien-le di un codazo.

Denna soltó una risotada sin sentido, ignoró el comentario, y tomó mi mano, para mi desgracia.

-Sé que has vuelto a Broadway-dijo-De hecho, tu rostro está demasiado grande en el anuncio de _Funny Girl _colgado en Times Square, es imposible no darse cuenta…

Me crucé de brazos, y esperé poder ser paciente mientras Denna seguía hablando.

-Solo que me pregunto si esta vez no habrá algo más…

-¿A qué te refieres?-me extrañé.

-Es decir, siempre te pasa algo-se burló-Dejaste _Wicked_ porque te embarazaste… ¿qué es lo que sigue?

-¿Y a ti que te importa?-inquirió Quinn, sin poder contenerse.

Denna miró a sus amigas, y todas rieron.

-No es que me importe pero…parece que Broadway ya no es lo mismo para ti…

Abrí la boca, incrédula, y quise decir algo en mi defensa, pero…

-¡Muy bien, el karaoke está abierto chicos!-gritó un hombre por el altavoz, y todas dirigimos nuestra vista hacia el escenario, donde éste se encontraba-¿Quién será el primero en subir a cantar?

-¡Nosotras!-Mercedes se emocionó.

Tina, Quinn, y yo la miramos como si estuviera loca.

Por un momento nos olvidamos de Denna y compañía.

-Tengo un plan-dijo Mercedes-¡Vamos!

Sin reparar en mi rival, dejé que Mercedes me jalara hasta el escenario, junto con mis otras dos mejores amigas, y al subir nos entregaron un micrófono a cada una.

-¿Qué les gustaría cantar?-preguntó el encargado del sonido.

-No escucho country así que…cualquier canción que les pueda dar una lección a unas zorras-respondió Mercedes.

El encargado asintió, entendiendo el pedido, y nosotras nos posicionamos en nuestros lugares.

-No puedo creer que vamos a hacer esto-dije-Soy una soprano, no tengo ese toque sureño en mi voz…

-Tranquila, antes a mi me decían Aretha, y ya vez lo bien que me he desenvuelto-dijo Mercedes.

-No estoy muy segura de esto-confesó Tina, asustada.

-Yo tampoco-agregó Quinn-Voy a hacer el ridículo.

-Vamos a divertirnos-nos aseguró Mercedes-Y les aseguro que lo van a _disfrutar… _¡Que suene la música!

El típico ritmo del country me hizo concentrarme en el proyector que tenía frente a mí, pues ya no había manera de que pudiera escaparme.

Me pregunté que estaría haciendo Finn, y si es que ya estaba al tanto de que iba a participar en el karaoke…

Mercedes fue quién tomó primero el micrófono, y comenzó a interpretar verdaderamente bien…

_Well I've been saved by the grace of Southern charm_

_I got a mouth like a sailor and yours is more like a Hallmark card_

_And if you wanna pick a fight_

_Well I'm gonna have to say goodnight_

_I don't have to be hateful, I can just say bless your heart_

Un poco más animada, Tina decidió interpretar el siguiente verso, y su disposición me armó de valor para disfrutar la canción, pues como bien había dicho Mercedes, estaba la posibilidad de que la disfrutáramos de principio a fin.

_And even though I don't belong with your high life friends_

_It doesn't mean we don't get together and try to make amends_

_It's easier can't you see_

_Let's agree to just disagree_

_We don't have to like each other but it's sure fun to pretend_

Completamente en ambiente, todas seguimos el coro, y a lo lejos pude divisar a Denna y a sus amigas. La confusión estaba presente en sus rostros.

_So let's shake hands and reach across those party lines_

_You've got your friends just like I've got mine_

_We might think a little differently_

_But we got a lot in common you will see_

_We're just like you_

_Only prettier_

Claramente entusiasmada, me apoderé de mi micrófono, y decidí continuar la siguiente parte de la canción. Fue entonces cuando me percaté de que Finn y los chicos se estaban acercando para hacerse un lugar entre el público. Sonreí, y dejé que mi voz fluyera…

_Everybody says you've gotta know your enemies_

_Even if they only weigh a hundred pounds and stand five foot three_

_If you just smile and behave you can always get your way_

_It's a universal plan that'll get you where you can in all societies_

_So let's shake hands and reach across those party lines_

_You've got your friends just like I've got mine_

_We might think a little differently_

_But we got a lot in common you will see_

_We're just like you_

_Only prettier_

Para el puente musical de la canción, las cuatro ya estábamos divertidísimas. Entre los rostros serios y pálidos de las señoritas rosas, y el ánimo que desprendían los chicos, el karaoke definitivamente había sido una buena idea.

Mercedes me guiñó el ojo.

_Let's shake hands and reach across those party lines_

_You've got your friends just like I've got mine_

_We might think a little differently_

_But we got a lot in common you will see_

_We're just like you_

_Only prettier_

_Well, I'll keep drinkin'_

_And you'll keep gettin' skinnier_

_I'm just like you_

_Only prettier_

-¡Woohoo!-fue la respuesta por parte del público.

-¡Y ustedes se llevan la noche!-gritó el encargado.

Todos los presentes nos aplaudieron, y unos incluso nos ovacionaron cuando bajamos de la tarima.

Justo cuando íbamos en camino para reunirnos con los chicos, Denna se interpuso, y todavía estaba confundida.

-Esperen…-nos detuvo-¿Acaso acaban de insultarnos?

Reí histéricamente, y la ignoré por completo, alejándome. Las chicas me siguieron, y cuando estuvimos con los chicos nos separamos.

Todos nos miraron con admiración, a excepción de Kurt y Blaine, que se habían quedado pasmados y no tenían ni la menor idea de lo que había pasado.

-Eso estuvo genial, Rach-me felicitó Finn.

-Fue idea de Mercedes-aseguré.

Sam la miró con orgullo.

Para eso, Quinn ya estaba aferrada a Puckerman, y lo miró a los ojos por un momento.

-¡Te amo, Noah Puckerman!-gritó de pronto, sobresaltándonos-Sé que siempre estoy echándote la culpa, te digo cosas feas, y a veces te dejo sin tus minutos semanales… ¡pero por eso te amo! ¡Porque tú me amas como soy y porque yo también te amo como eres! ¡Somos el uno para el otro!

Toda la gente cercana a nosotros contempló a mi amiga con extrañeza, pero Puckerman no pudo hacer más que observarla con ternura.

De acuerdo, el tequila ya había hecho su efecto.

* * *

><p>Minutos después, nos sentamos en la arena para terminar de presenciar la noche de karaoke.<p>

Todo estuvo tranquilo por un momento ya que una pareja estaba interpretando un tema muy romántico, y de la nada, Mike se puso de pie y encaró a Tina.

Tomó su mano e hizo que ella se levantara también.

-Te amo, Tina-le dijo-Te amo…

-¿Él también bebió tequila?-le pregunté a Finn.

-Sé que siempre te resistes-continuó-Pero también sé que sientes lo mismo que yo…

-Awww-suspiré.

Kurt y Blaine también los miraron extasiados.

Solo que faltaba escuchar lo que Tina tenía que decir…

Su respuesta fue una simple y abierta sonrisa. No dijo nada para contradecirlo. Ambos se abrazaron, y entonces me di cuenta que después de todo, las segundas oportunidades sí valen la pena.

Finn tocó mi brazo para que lo mirara, y cuando lo hice, me pidió que lo siguiera.

Todos estaban pendientes del concierto, así que apenas y se dieron cuenta de que nos estábamos escapando.

Entrelazamos nuestras manos y caminamos por la playa hasta llegar de vuelta a la casa.

* * *

><p>Cuando entramos, vimos a la niñera tendida en el sofá, con los cuatro niños a su lado profundamente dormidos mientras ella veía la televisión.<p>

La saludamos brevemente y le agradecimos de nuevo el estar encargándose de los pequeños.

Afortunadamente, el televisor estaba a un volumen conveniente.

Finn y yo subimos a la habitación y cerramos la puerta a nuestras espaldas. Nos posicionamos el uno al frente del otro y nos contemplamos por un momento.

-No hay nadie en casa…-comenzó.

-La niñera está abajo-le recordé.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero…

Asentí, sonriendo.

-Te amo, Rach…y quiero que nos entreguemos el uno al otro-de ahora en adelante-para hacer que cada una de nuestras noches sea como la primera…

-Yo también te amo…y créeme, todas las noches a tu lado han conservado y conservarán esa magia…

Sin decir más, se fue acercando a mí y poco a poco se desprendió de mi vestido de playa para besar la piel que éste estaba cubriendo. Aferré su cabello con mis dedos, y dejé que me guiara hasta la cama.

Fue entonces cuando totalmente juntos, dejamos que nuestro amor se extendiera hasta impregnar cada rincón del cuarto…

* * *

><p>Unas horas después, escuchamos las voces y risas de nuestros amigos, que ya habían regresado de la playa, pero ni siquiera nos movimos.<p>

Estuvimos ahí, como si fuéramos uno solo, y dejamos que el sueño se hiciera presente, cuando me di la vuelta y encaré a Finn.

-Nos hemos inventado un gran mundo tú y yo… ¿no te parece?

-Más que eso-sonrió, y besó rápidamente mi nariz-Además, hemos construido una maravillosa vida_ juntos_…

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, me encontré con Quinn en la cocina. Aun tenía puesta su bata de dormir y estaba bebiendo café. Estaba ligeramente despeinada.<p>

Hablamos brevemente acerca del clima en ese momento, y mi amiga decidió salir un poco para contemplar la playa.

Al abrir la puerta, soltó una palabrota y de inmediato me acerqué para ver que había sucedido.

Me mostró lo que había en el suelo, y me retiré instantáneamente.

-Asqueroso, alguien vomitó en la entrada-dijo-¡Y juro que no fui yo!

-Ya…lo limpiaremos más tarde-la tranquilicé.

O más bien, alguien lo limpiaría porque yo no estaba dispuesta a intentarlo.

-Mi cabeza va a explotar-comentó, aventándose en el sofá, y tomando el control remoto del televisor.

-¿Cómo va la resaca?-quise saber.

-Mal-admitió-Pero bueno, estoy de vacaciones, no pasa nada…

Asentí.

-Oh, y… ¿Quinn?

-¿Sí?

-¿Crees que estarás aliviada para la tarde?-pregunté-Tengo un plan que seguro resultará divertido para todos…

* * *

><p>Cuando todos estuvieron despiertos, levantados, vestidos, y desayunados, los convencí de que hiciéramos un pequeño torneo de volleyball en la playa, y por fortuna, mis amigos aceptaron.<p>

Blaine consiguió pelotas para jugar y otras más seguras para que se entretuvieran Danny y Claire.

Finn y yo dejamos a los bebés en la sombra, muy cerca de donde nos encontrábamos, y al cuidado de la niñera, que por lo pronto se entretenía con una revista.

Y finalmente…el juego comenzó.

Decidimos competir hombres contra mujeres, aunque para igualar la cantidad de miembros entre los equipos, Kurt decidió unirse a nosotras y Blaine se quedó con los chicos.

Todo comenzó muy bien, e íbamos muy parejos, hasta que tocó mi turno.

No presentía nada bueno, pero al final de cuentas solo estábamos divirtiéndonos, así que me animé a sacar, y cuando aventé la pelota por poco y pude estar orgullosa de mi misma.

Había sido un buen saque pero no un buen aterrizaje.

Le pegué a Finn justo en su parte…baja.

El juego se detuvo y todos nos miramos preocupados.

Cuando la pelota lo impactó, Finn gritó de dolor y sin pensarlo dos veces me reuní con él para ayudarlo.

-Dios mío, Rachel…-comenzó Quinn-Solo tú puedes pegarle a Finn en las…

-¡Ballenas!-la interrumpió Tina, consternada por el hecho de que Danny y Claire estaban cerca, y al tanto de lo que había ocurrido-¿Sabían que las ballenas son animales acuáticos, niños? Ya los llevaré a verlas después. De acuerdo, sigan jugando, nada pasó aquí.

Noah hizo una mueca al acercarse.

-Eso hasta a mi me dolió-comentó-Lo siento amigo, si eso es tan grave como parece, ya no vas a poder tener hijos.

-¡Noah!-lo reprimió Tina, ofendida.

-Sí, y éste es el hombre que amo, después de todo-mencionó Quinn.

En ese momento, Toby se soltó de su correa, y aceleró hasta derribar a Noah con un solo brinco.

Toby comenzó a lamerle toda la cara, y Finn y yo empezamos a reír, pues el perro ya nos había hecho el favor.

* * *

><p>Por la tarde-noche, volvimos a la playa para hacer una fogata.<p>

Brevemente, hicimos un brindis en el que festejamos nuestros últimos días de verano, y prometimos seguir unidos a pesar de todo.

Ya éramos una familia. No había manera de que las cosas salieran mal.

Brindamos por el amor, los amigos, el verano…y Nueva York.

Los niños se acercaron, y yo le pedí a Finn que acercara los portabebés para tener conmigo a mis bebés. Miré sus pequeños rostros, vivos, alegres, triunfantes...Ellos eran fácilmente el mejor regalo que había recibido en toda mi vida. Tenía mucha suerte de ser su mamá, pero tenía aun más suerte de que Finn Hudson fuera su papá. Él era el ser humano más maravilloso del mundo.

Mientras todos disfrutaban de la comida que bien habíamos calentado o derretido en la fogata, me puse a pensar acerca de nuestra vida en la gran ciudad. En lo privilegiados que éramos de residir en un lugar tan increíble que nos mantenía tan cercanos como cuando una vez lo fuimos en Lima, Ohio.

Sin esperar que alguna melodía comenzara a sonar, o que alguien me siguiera, preparé mi voz y comencé a cantar suavemente para todos…

_Grew up in a town,_

_That is famous as a place of movie scenes_

_Noise is always loud_

_There are sirenes all around_

_And the streets are mean_

_If I could make it here_

_I could make it anywhere_

_That's what they say_

_Seeing my face in lights_

_Or my name in marquees found down Broadway…_

_Even if it ain't all it seems_

_I got a pocketful of dreams_

_Baby, I'm from New York, _

_Concrete jungle where dreams are made of_

_There's nothing you can't do_

_Now you're in New York_

_These streets will make you feel brand new_

_Big lights will inspire you_

_Hear it for New York, New York, New York_

Finn me contempló con una ternura inexplicable, y tomó mi mano para besarla. Su sonrisa y la forma en la que se había acercado para que yo pudiera recargarme en él me hizo recordar lo mucho que lo amaba.

Además, las chicas comenzaron a cantar también, creando una perfecta armonía que fluyó a lo largo de la canción.

Aquella simplemente había sido una de las mejores tardes que había pasado con las personas más importantes para mí.

_On the avenue, there ain't never a curfew_

_Ladies work so hard_

_Such a melting pot on the corner selling rock_

_Preachers pray to God_

_Hail a gypsy cab_

_Takes me down from Harlem to the Brooklyn Bridge_

_Someone sleeps tonight with a hunger_

_For more than from an empty fridge…_

_I'm going to make it by any means_

_Baby, I'm from New York, _

_Concrete jungle where dreams are made of_

_There's nothing you can't do_

_Now you're in New York_

_These streets will make you feel brand new_

_Big lights will inspire you_

_Hear it for New York, New York, New York…_

* * *

><p>Días después, ya de vuelta en Manhattan, mis amigas y yo caminamos por Park Avenue, justamente, y me sorprendí cuando pasamos por el edificio en donde se encontraba el antiguo departamento de Finn, uno de los lugares en donde la aventura empezó…donde nuestra historia se reanudó.<p>

Quinn, Mercedes, Tina, y yo conversamos mientras dábamos vuelta a la esquina y bromeamos como siempre.

Éramos realmente afortunadas, y nunca tuve miedo de suponerlo o aceptarlo.

Desde adolescentes, habíamos construido nuestros propios sueños, y habíamos trabajado duro para llegar hasta donde nos encontrábamos ahora.

La Gran Manzana había sido nuestra cómplice, pues nuestras vidas se completaron principalmente gracias a su hospitalidad y ofrecimiento de asombrosas oportunidades.

Solo faltaba ver que es lo que seguiría después de todo esto…

Y así, cuatro mujeres _de_ Nueva York siguieron con sus aventuras en la vida, tomando como experiencia su largo recorrido hasta llegar a esa curiosa palabra llamada felicidad, y más deseosas que nunca para continuar su camino con algo que finalmente habían encontrado, y que por suerte, no se les escaparía de las manos: el amor.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Si quieren saber algo más acerca de las chicas, recuerden que aun queda un epílogo, y éste incluirá muchas sorpresas de parte de todos los personajes, y algunas cosas que no se incluyeron en el final. Trataré de publicarlo lo más pronto posible :)<strong>

**Ahora...ya sé que es tedioso-lo mismo de siempre xDD- pero de verdad me gustaría saber que piensan de este capítulo final. Lo que sea que quieran compartir...¡me encantaría leerlo!**

**Las canciones son "Only Prettier" de Miranda Lambert, y "Empire State Of Mind (Part II)", de Alicia Keys :)**

**Gracias de verdad por leer, y bueno, ya lo expresé anteriormente... gracias por todo. Voy a extrañar escribir las aventuras de estas cuatro chicas pero seguro quedarán como un bonito recuerdo ;)**

**¡No se olviden de comentar! Jeje :P Les mando un abrazo virtual :D**

**Hasta el epílogo...¡Nos seguimos leyendo!**


	50. Epílogo: Meses Después

**¡Hola, queridas lectoras! Bueno, aquí está finalmente el epílogo y último capítulo de "La Vida En Nueva York". La verdad, fue difícil escribirlo, y no es fácil decirle adiós a una historia que se escribe durante tanto tiempo, pero creo que así como algo empieza, también tiene que terminar. Gracias de verdad por seguir leyendo, apoyando, y compartiendo opiniones a lo largo de todo este tiempo. No hubiera llegado hasta acá sin la motivación ;) ¡Espero que disfruten el epílogo y queden contentas con este cierre! Yo personalmente lo hice, y se han dado cuenta, suelo criticar mucho lo que escribo, jajaja, pero con suerte este final logrará su cometido :D...¡Disfruten!**

**AVISO: La serie Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de FOX, Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuck, e Ian Brennan. Yo solo los uso para entretenerme escribiendo :)**

* * *

><p>Tal como los segundos, las horas, los días, y los meses pasan, también lo hacen las estaciones, y un poco antes de despedirnos del otoño, Finn y yo decidimos llevar a Ava y a Brady a Central Park para hacer un picnic.<p>

El clima era verdaderamente agradable, y el parque lucía más hermoso que nunca.

Las hojas de los árboles seguían cayendo y sus colores variaban desde el terracota, al amarillo más ocre o el verde más seco.

El pasto, sin embargo, era otro asunto, ya que su claridad era del mismo tono que el de un día de verano.

Antes de llegar a nuestro árbol, Finn y yo nos tomamos de la mano mientras él iba empujando el cochecito de los mellizos, y cruzamos por el Bow Bridge, puente en el que habíamos tenido una cita la primera vez que visitamos Nueva York, hace algunos dieciséis años.

No logramos estar juntos durante la siguiente etapa de nuestra vida, es cierto, pero al volver a Nueva York, tuvimos el mejor encuentro de todos, y el definitivo, desde luego.

Central Park era nuestro lugar especial. Nuestro árbol simplemente era nuestra zona privada.

-¿Recuerdas lo que pasó aquí, Rach?-me preguntó Finn, mirándome con la sonrisa más tierna de todas.

Asentí, devolviéndole la misma expresión, y después miré hacia abajo para observar a los bebés.

Ambos estaban más despiertos que nunca, y alzaron un poco sus cabecitas que apenas podían sostener para no perderse ni un detalle del sendero que estábamos atravesando.

Lo cierto es que aún teníamos mucho más que mostrarles.

Por la mañana muy temprano, preparé nuestras cosas, tomé una enorme canasta que me había obsequiado Tina como parte de un variado conjunto de utensilios de regalo de bodas, y almacené algo de comida en ella para poner en marcha nuestra primera aventura familiar en la gran ciudad.

Podía escuchar la dulce melodía _Moon River _ de la legendaria película _Breakfast At Tiffany´s _en mi cabeza mientras veía como las hojas caían, y el parque tomaba más color, y tuve que sonreír pues amenizaba perfectamente el típico escenario neoyorkino.

Cuando divisamos nuestro árbol, sacudí la mano de Finn, pues su imagen era tan perfecta que a la vez parecía un retrato impresionista.

Mientras más nos acercábamos, el nido se hacía más hospitalario, al punto de darnos sombra y privacidad para cuando Finn y yo sacamos una manta y la extendimos en nuestro espacio.

Tomamos a los bebés-que ya estaban protegidos por si el viento se incrementaba con unos atuendos increíbles de invierno que habían sido diseñados por Maxime.

Y aquí es como empezaría a relatar lo ocurrido durante los últimos meses…

Máxime celebró su cumpleaños número cuarenta en Las Vegas, acompañado de Bruno, y sus amigos (nosotros), por supuesto. Estuvimos divirtiéndonos durante todo el fin de semana, y el alcohol, desde luego, no pudo perderse de la celebración, sin embargo, los afectados fueron…ya se desbordará el tema en otro momento…

Kurt y Blaine nos revelaron su increíble sorpresa con una visita a mediados de septiembre. Los chicos contrataron a una madre de alquiler, y en unos meses, ésta daría luz a Maurice, el bebé que sería hijo de ambos. No podíamos estar más felices por ellos, pues después de todo lo que habían vivido juntos, estarían por compartir la etapa más hermosa que puede experimentar el ser humano. Y entonces sí, ya no podrían salir de Francia hasta el año entrante, tal vez, pues ser padre requiere su dedicación. Igualmente, nosotros podríamos ir a visitarlos, pero eso ya lo veríamos después. Estaban más maravillados que nunca, y no hacían más que disfrutar la compañía del otro al máximo. Además, mientras esperaban al bebé, Blaine sorprendió a Kurt comprando una bella residencia a las afueras de París. No cabía duda de que mi amigo vivía _la vie en rose._

Finn volteó a verme mientras jugaba con Brady, y yo me encontraba recordando. Sus ojos se adhirieron a los míos y un aire divertido se cruzó por su rostro.

-Sería genial que las chicas estuvieran aquí, ¿no te parece?-me preguntó.

Sonreí.

-Claro que sí, pero al igual que yo, ellas están viviendo sus vidas…

_Sobre todo ahora que las cuatro nos encontramos disfrutándolas,_ pensé.

El asunto de Las Vegas no terminó en una sola noche de juerga. Salimos las tres noches seguidas, y dos de ellas, la mayoría-todos nosotros a excepción de Mercedes y Sam- nos quedamos en el casino.

Completamente ebrios, mis amigos se desaparecieron, como ya se les estaba haciendo costumbre, y se casaron en una típica capilla de Las Vegas.

Anularon el matrimonio dos días después, ya que como siempre, Mercedes, reclamó que no estaría atada bajo ninguna circunstancia en matrimonio con otra persona, aunque todos sabíamos que tarde o temprano cambiaría de opinión.

Sam y ella siguieron juntos, y eran más felices que nunca, aunque todos tuvimos que admitir que aquello había sido lo más raro que habían hecho.

Mercedes recibió el premio de Diseñadora del Año en el mes de agosto, y decidió finalmente lanzar al mercado su primer perfume, que estaría disponible en las tiendas a principios del próximo año, junto con su nueva colección.

Estaba más creativa que nunca, e incluso prometió diseñar mi vestido para los próximos Premios Tony. Maxime, desde luego, fue testigo de cada una de sus creaciones y la ayudó a expandir su marca. Sam estaba maravillado con el éxito de su novia, e igualmente decidió cooperar sirviendo como modelo de su línea para hombres. No me sorprendía por qué últimamente la gran mayoría de las mujeres neoyorkinas que eran clientes de Mercedes llevaban con ellas a sus esposos de compras.

Y ahora Mercedes no solo podía presumir su talento, o su vida fabulosa y llena de glamour. También era capaz de presumir a su gran amor, que no estaba dispuesto a dejarla sola en ningún momento.

Quinn nunca llegó a quejarse de su nuevo hogar en Brooklyn.

O probablemente lo hizo, pero la verdad es que a veces ya no podía saber si hablaba en serio o si estaba usando su habitual sarcasmo.

Mi amiga finalmente pudo encontrar una secretaria para su consultorio, aunque todas nos dimos cuenta de que la chica estaba un poco asustada de su ocasional mal humor, y para no perderla, Quinn obviamente la trató bien y no se quejó nunca con ella, sin embargo, la chica aún no le tomaba toda la confianza necesaria. Quinn se desahogaba con nosotras diciendo que tampoco era un monstruo, y como buenas amigas que somos, la apoyamos, y le dimos consejos para que pudiera entender a la joven. Lo irónico es que ella es la psicóloga. Puck siguió teniendo éxito en su negocio y últimamente estaba ganando muy bien. Desde que el amor de ambos creció, los dos organizaron una segunda luna de miel para el siguiente verano en México. Ni Claire ni Toby los acompañarían, así que ninguno de los dos pudo negar que querían un tiempo en pareja, y a pesar de que el trabajo seguía ahí, Quinn logró cumplir sus obligaciones como ama de casa poco a poco. Al final, se dio cuenta de que no importa cuantos compromisos se tenga, la familia es siempre más importante.

Tina aceptó a Mike como su novio y ambos tenían una muy buena relación. Y lo quisieran o no, Artie tuvo que enterarse, y no pudo hacer más que felicitarlos sin rencores. Danny comenzó su primer año escolar, y a las pocas semanas, ya era de los mejores de su clase.

Tina logró mantener a ella y a Danny con lo bien que ganaba en la agencia de modelos, y estaba teniendo tanto éxito que incluso aparecería en un artículo que publicaría el _New York Times_ homenajeando a las mujeres empresarias más exitosas de Nueva York.

Sin dejar de apoyar a sus amigas, se las arregló para darles a algunas modelos la oportunidad de participar en un nuevo desfile de modas para la colección de Mercedes. Disfrutaba del amor nuevamente, y había vuelto al trabajo, no había nada que la detuviera ahora.

Audrey entró a la universidad, y de vez en cuando, nos visitaba a mí y a los bebés en el departamento, o se daba una vuelta por la cafetería. Muchas veces me pedía consejos, y en su tiempo libre, le gustaba buscarme para que cantara con ella y la ayudara a ensayar. Me había convertido en su mentora, por decirlo así, y en su cumpleaños dieciocho el pasado septiembre decidí regalarle un collar con un dije de una estrella que hasta ahora no se había quitado. Definitivamente nos habíamos convertido en muy buenas amigas.

Finn recibió una oferta para agrandar el negocio y tener cafeterías Hudson´s por todo el país.

Al principio, se encontraba un poco inseguro al respecto, pues no creía que podía funcionar la propuesta, sin embargo, el negocio ya era muy popular tanto en Manhattan como en Brooklyn, y los clientes parecían venir de muchas partes de la nación.

Justo dos semanas atrás, acabó la corta temporada de _Funny Girl _en Broadway, pero los productores y yo no nos estábamos olvidando de nada, pues nos encontrábamos más ansiosos que nunca por los premios Tony.

El solo imaginarme de poder estar nominada nuevamente, gracias a ese maravilloso papel, hermosamente recordado por Barbra, y ganar otra vez, teniendo ahora el apoyo de Finn, Ava, y Bradley…sería un sueño hecho realidad para mí. Me aseguraría de poder conseguirlo...

Pero por el momento me encargué de apoyar a mi esposo, y si todo iba acorde al plan, estaríamos viajando mucho próximamente, pues solo así se tratarían los negocios de él.

Decidí, como es de suponerse, no tomar otro protagónico en Broadway por el momento para apoyar a Finn y disfrutar a mis bebés. De cualquier manera, ya había estado en los zapatos de Fanny Brice, y sabía que aquella experiencia merecía ser honrada un poco antes de pasar a la siguiente.

Y ahí estábamos…en el mismo lugar donde Finn me había prometido que estaríamos juntos por siempre. El lugar que nos ayudó a asentarnos en la maravillosa ciudad de Nueva York, nuestro hogar.

El árbol era enorme, no faltaba decirlo. Apenas y podíamos ver las hojas de arriba, y las raíces de éste eran tan antiguas que probablemente habíamos perdido su origen, pero ni siquiera le prestamos atención a eso.

Algunas mariposas se pasearon por nuestra canasta, y Ava y Brady se emocionaron al verlas, tanto que querían atrapar una.

Finn y yo volvimos a intercambiar miradas. Aún seguía amando a este hombre con toda mi alma, después de tanto tiempo…

Nueva York era una ciudad enorme, pero me di cuenta de que por el momento, y tal vez, todos los días, nosotros vivíamos en nuestro propio mundo, tal y como habíamos acordado en nuestra noche íntima en los Hamptons.

Era afortunada, y nunca tuve miedo de admitirlo, pues tenía a las personas más increíbles del mundo a mí alrededor.

Y en ese preciso momento, mientras cargaba a Ava, y Finn se acercaba para juntar sus labios con los míos mientras sostenía a Brady, encontré la perfecta definición de la palabra _amistad, _gracias a algunos pensamientos que llegaron a mi mente después de sentir el calor de mi esposo…

Una amiga o amigo es una persona que se adapta a ti, te escucha, te levanta el ánimo cuando te sientes triste, se pone al día contigo, se preocupa por ti, y lo más importante, te quiere pase lo que pase, por muy cliché que pueda llegar a sonar. La verdad es que es difícil encontrar una amiga así…y yo tenía la suerte de tener a tres de ellas.

Recordé a las chicas por un momento, pues sabía que se encontraban en diferentes lugares de la ciudad disfrutando el día de la misma manera que yo, pero entonces Finn quiso continuar con la sesión de besos, y los bebés comenzaron a gritar.

Antes de cumplir con mis deberes como madre y esposa, guardé aquel instante para revivirlo después, sobre todo en los momentos difíciles, pues tenía la certeza de que éste me ayudaría a recordar que tenía lo más importante conmigo.

Dejé que Ava envolviera sus piernas en mi cintura, y comenzó a tocar mi rostro. Ambas jugamos por unos minutos, y entonces Finn me acercó a Brady, a quien comencé a darle cosquillas mientras hacía que se tendiera sobre nuestra manta junto a Ava.

Nos quedamos quietos, mirando a los bebés, que voltearon para encontrarse con el otro, y Finn puso su brazo a mi alrededor.

-Te amo, Rach…-dijo, besándome de nuevo.

Entre besos, una nueva sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro.

-Yo también te amo…

A esas alturas, podía parecer que lo tenía todo, pero la verdad es que…apenas estoy comenzando, pues estoy dispuesta a ir por más…

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Traté de imitar la profundidad de Rachel Berry para hacer las descripciones, espero que hayan salido bien y le haya hecho justicia a su personaje ;) También me inspiré mucho de mi experiencia con Nueva York, pero bueno, esa es otra historia :)<strong>

**¿Qué piensan acerca de los finales de cada uno de los personajes? ¿Cómo podrían imáginarselos en un futuro? ¡Haganmelo saber! :B**

**Gracias de todo corazón por todo. Creo que ya lo he dicho muchas veces, y es por eso que ya no encuentro más palabras para agradecer, pero quiero que sepan que me alegra mucho saber de todas las que han leído, y que probablemente están leyendo esto ahora, gracias por seguir con las chicas y conmigo xD**

**Por cierto, espero que no haya problema con el hecho de que las chicas no aparecieron del todo. Por eso mismo les dediqué a ellas el final, y el epílogo se lo dediqué a Finchel :D**

**Y ahora sí, me despido, espero que hayan disfrutado todo ;)**

**Nos seguiremos leyendo en caso de que decidan continuar con "Corazones Divididos"...**

**Vale (:**


End file.
